Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: Updated ... and finished. What if Meilin had been the Cardcaptor...? Clow Reed was a very stupid man, and made many mistakes. Now, Meilin finds out exactly how stupid a man can be!
1. What If Meilin Was a Cardcaptor too?

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be! Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! Nor do I [thankfully] own the Nelvana theme tune, but I do own the lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! Dubbers . . . flame me at your peril!! Subbers . . . let us gather by the fire and share a tale so terrifying . . . you'll be thanking Nelvana . . . MAH HA HA HA HA!!!

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~_Flashback_~~

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

By Dr Megalomania.

[A Note about the style of this fic: try to imagine I'm telling it to you . . . 'cause that's the way it's written!]

[Cue CC Theme Tune and Manufactured Boy Band™]

_What if, Hammer, Bounce, Hole, Swear, Unfinished, Stupid . . . ___

_Cardcaptor of the Whoops,___

_Expect some unexpected stuff!___

_The Blunders of the Clow ___

_Were all a huge mistake!___

_So when this crappy book was opened,___

_Someone shoulda dump 'em in the lake!___

_Cardcaptor, you gotta be kidding!___

_Cardcaptor, go track them down!_

_Each card was such a terrible mistake,_

_You've got to find them to make sure Clow saves face!_

_What if, Hammer, Bounce, Hole, Swear, Unfinished, Stupid . . . ___

_Cardcaptor of the Whoops,___

_Expect some unexpected stuff!___

_Cardcaptor, you gotta be kidding!_

_Cardcaptor, go track them down!_

_Cardcaptor . . . dun dun do dodo!_

CARDCAPTOR MEILIN?!  
  


_[Cue senselessly dramatic music]_

_Part One: WHAT IF MEILIN WAS A CARDCAPTOR TOO?!_

ONCE UPON A TIME – a ridiculously deep voice boomed. 

"Okay . . . one more drink and then you *have* to do it!"

Clow's eyes crossed slightly as he tried to focus on the rapidly filling glass before him, "Do what?"

Yue smiled as he topped off Clow's glass then turned to do Keroberos, "That thing you *said* you would do . . ."

"Oh . . . that . . ." Clow didn't have a clue but he didn't really care.

Keroberos giggled, he was going to win this one he was sure of it, he lifted his tumbler, "Okay, one . . . two . . ." he paused and looked at his paws, "One . . . two . . ." he giggled as his paw swam out of focus, "What comes after two?"

Yue raised an eyebrow, and blinked slowly, his mouth hung open for a few seconds before he answer, "Four . . . I'm fairly sure it's four!"

"Okay! One . . . two . . ."

Yue held up his hand, "No wait, it's three . . ."

Keroberos looked at him, "Three what?"

Yue frowned, "Three. *Three* comes after two."

"Really?" Keroberos scrunched up his nose, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Yue swung his feet onto the table and tipped back in his chair, he laced his fingers together on his stomach, "You see . . . if you add one to two . . . you get three!" He was desperately trying to hold on to the logic of the situation, not to mention the table as he began to tip back dangerously.

Kero frowned, "But if you add two to three . . ." he swung his head around to Clow who, despite being very, very drunk, looked almost as happy as he did when he was stone sober. "What do you get if you add three to two?"

"A nice round orange ball!"  

"Oh . . . okay . . . so after—" Keroberos frowned, "Ah, forget it! Bottoms up lads!!"

Clow stumbled into his study sometime later, Yue and Kero were fast asleep and Clow had been victorious! "Maha ha ha! I rule! I'm the man!!" he raised his arms and stomped around to his desk, he had, of course, just won the drinking contest. Yue . . . Clow snorted in amusement . . . light weight as he was, went down first, Kero had put up some really stiff competition but after that fifteenth vodka, his eyes rolled back in his head and he promptly fell off the bench. 

Had Clow been a little less drunk, he might have been a little more concerned that both his guardians were out cold, either face down in a spilt glass of whiskey with cocktail flags sticking out of the back of his hair because Clow thought it would be intensely funny, or lying on their back, four paws up at the ceiling, snoring very loudly. But Clow wasn't, so he didn't, in fact he did a less that perfect victory dance, drank half a pint of bitter more, and stumbled off to do the thing he said he would do . . .

EARLY NEXT MORNING – The ridiculously deep voice boomed again, which made a very hung over Clow go attack it.

"Kero . . ." 

" . . .Yue" 

"Kero . . . what did we do last night?" Yue rasped, he could barely raise his head from the table; instead he was satisfied to breathe in the heady fumes of the drying spilt whiskey.

"I'm not entirely sure, Yue . . . do you think we sl-?" 

"No."

"But we could have—"

"No."

"What about Clow?" Kero rolled off his back and groaned, if his head had legs than he would have sworn it was kicking him for getting into such a state.

"I wish."

"What was that?"

"Nothing . . . look, let's just go find him, you check the bedroom, and I'll check the study . . . no, wait . . . *I'll* check the bedroom . . . you check the study!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Yue?"

"What?"

"You have cocktail flags in your hair again . . ."

Clow, much to Yue's disappointment as it meant he didn't *happen* to catch his creator in the nude in his bed, was found in the study, face down and snoring healthily. Kero woke the mage up and went off to find Yue so they could fry up something to quell the awful hangovers they all experienced.

Clow gazed at the book he had been working on, it looked almost exactly like the Clow card book except . . . well, actually there wasn't any difference at all. He shrugged, and was about to get up when he noticed there was something on the floor; there was one last card just by his feet.

"Drat!" He muttered, as he picked up the forgotten card. He stared at it with barely concealed contempt. "This means I have to open the book up again and that'll take . . ." Clow slouched down in his chair and whined pathetically, he sniffed the air, and gasped, "Yue's making waffles!" His eyes darted from the door, to the book quickly as he tried to make a decision, he could stay here or get waffles, "Waste time opening stupid book . . . eat Yue's waffles . . . book? Waffles? What to do? What to do?!"

In the end, he tucked the errant card into the pages of the book, through the top so he wouldn't have to break the stupid seal. He cast one last glance at the book before he left the room, pausing as he thought about putting the book under a stronger seal, "Nah!" He shook his head, "I can't be bothered . . . besides NO ONE would be stupid enough to break the seal to *that* book . . . they'd have to be really stupid, and annoying! And . . . Chinese!" He turned and ran down the corridor, before Kero could eat all the waffles!

SEVERAL CENTURIES LATER – a strangely high-pitched voice squeaked.

Eriol sighed as he waved the feather duster over the bookshelf, his guardians were out and his friends were all busy in some way or another. He sighed again, he really shouldn't have to do manual stuff like this . . . he wouldn't have to if Kaho was here . . . but then he thought better than that. He had moved here because she was getting too creepy for him to bear. 

And that, coming from Hiirawagizawa Eriol, had to mean something!

He would have sighed again had his eyes not fallen on a book that reminded him of the Clow book. He swung the feather duster under his arm and reached over to grasp the book. "Hmmm? I thought Fujitaka had this . . ."

The door slammed elsewhere in the house and a series of high pitched squeals and drunken hiccups up told him that his guardians had arrived home, Eriol chuckled and threw the book on to his Throne of Evil™. He'd deal with that after he had discovered how much sugar Suppi had been force-fed and exactly how large the new gaping hole in his finances was now Ruby had been allowed to go out with his credit card.

Ruby was still squealing happily to herself on the floor, and Suppi was in a drunken nap some time later, Eriol grooved into his study, he was grooving 'cause Ruby had hit the sales and had apparently not hit his bank account too hard. He was just sipping his lemon tea, lowering himself into the Throne of Evil™ and thinking about Tomoyo when his delicate British buttocks made contact with something pointy and inflexible.

Ruby screamed as Eriol's lemon tea splashed all over her new clothes, and Suppi was woken by his master's yelps of pain as the small teenager pranced about the place holding his backside.

"Whasssup?!" Spinel slurred, his tiny eyes not quite focusing on his prancing master.

"I tell you what's wrong! He just ruined all my clothes! Now I have to buy a whole new outfit . . . no, a whole new WARDROBE!" Ruby shrieked in fury. Eriol was still rubbing his tush when he plucked the strange book out of his chair, "Note to self . . . stop leaving potentially excruciating books in Throne of Evil™, has proven painful to self, must not do such a silly thing ever again!" 

THE NEXT MORNING . . . WHICH INCIDENTALLY WAS A MONDAY MORNING . . . –reflected the loud deep voice again.

"Yuki!! Wait!! Yuki!!"

Touya ran after the grey haired student in front of him, just before he had dismounted the bike he thought he had seen Yuki duck into the building. This was weird because it was really early, and Touya was here because he had cleaning duties, and Yue had banned Yukito from going in early. //Guardian sure loves his sleep!// Touya smiled, as he spotted the grey haired student again, "Yukito!!" He called out as the student rounded a corner.

Touya jogged around the corner, and fell into the stopped grey haired student he had been chasing. "Sure gave me a run this morning," Touya joked as he helped his fellow fall victim up. He chuckled and pulled the person closer; he was just enjoying a quiet smooch, as his hands slid lower . . .

Touya's eyes widened as he felt Yuki's waist again, yes, yes . . . there WERE curves there. He stared at 'Yuki', the girl had his best friend's face, wide amber eyes, glasses, floppy hair, everything, the only difference was that the lips were slightly pinker. The girl blinked, as Touya's eyes searched her body, she had the exact same proportions as Yukito, same height, same width, everything! The only real difference was that this version of Yuki was female, and was wearing light pink lipstick, the girl's uniform, and . . . he checked her hair again, her hair was exactly like Yuki's too, except for a small blue moon shaped hair clip above her right ear.

"ARGH!!" Touya fell to the ground and scrambled away slightly in his shock!

The girl-Yuki chuckled, and again Touya was freaked out, //She sounds just like Yuki!// the girl bent over slightly, "Well, that was a nice welcome to a nice school." She smiled, and held out her hand, "May I help you up?"

"Who-who-who . . . who are you?!"

The girl smiled again, and reached into her bag, which was, yes, exactly like Yuki's, she pulled out a small handkerchief and dusted his jacket down, "I'm a new transfer student . . . I've just moved to Tomoeda with my granduncle and grandaunt."

"Oh . . ." Touya blinked a couple of times, this was very freaky . . . especially since this was almost exactly how he met Yuki . . . he had been chasing after a ghost and had run around a corner and bumped straight into Yuki.

The bell ran, signalling the cleaning students to their tasks. The girl smiled again and turned on her heel, "I have to go check in with the teacher . . . perhaps I'll see you around!"

Touya watched her receding character before turning away. "What a strange, strange day . . ." he smiled as he nodded once, "Eriol is a dead man . . ."

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER – yawned the deep voice.

Yukito rested his back against the tree, it was lunchtime, his favourite time of day . . . next to breakfast, and dinner, and brunch, and elevenses, and tea, and that weird British thingy where they stop to have tea and crumpets at precisely four o'clock everyday and . . .

//_Shut up about food!_// Yue groused, Yuki chuckled as he entered into their mental conversation, //Why are you up? _I'm bored and I can feel Keroberos around._ Oh? _He's with the mistress_. You can call her Sakura, you realise. _Well there's that and_. . .// The two of them blinked as Touya came towards them, //_Who_ the _hell_ is _that _with_ To-ya_?!//

The girl Touya had been dragging behind him stumbled slightly as the taller boy came to a stop; Yuki stared at her openly, and got to his feet. He took a bite out of the sandwich as he thought about why this girl was so strange, maybe it was because she was holding a similar sandwich in the same way, maybe it was because she mirrored his posture almost exactly, or maybe it was because she was the perfect clone of him in everyw—

Yukito started to choke as he realised what was wrong with the girl. The girl's eyes widened as she too realised what was so weird about this, the two of them started to choke on their identical foot long sandwiches.  Touya glanced from one to the other, uncertain who to help first . . .

There was blip on his Nakuru-approaching-radar, normally this would evoke a rapid disappearing act from Touya, so fast it made Yue's and Kero's transformation seem like the wait for a train at a British train station, but today . . .

Nakuru just managed not to scream as Touya suddenly grabbed her and pulled her behind the bushes.

"My creator . . . look at 'em . . ."

Yuki and the grey haired girl glanced at each other, then at Nakuru and Touya who were staring at them, "This is too freaky . . ." Nakuru shook her finger at them slowly, "Even for my master . . . there's something really, really wrong about this . . ." she turned to Touya, "We have to go tell my master and the card mistress about it . . ."

Touya nodded slowly and turned to the grey haired, now bewildered girl, "In all the confusion I never caught your name . . . you are?" She asked quietly, her voice was, disturbingly, just like Yuki's . . .

Touya blinked, "My name is Kinomoto Touya . . ." he motioned at Nakuru and Yuki, "These are my friends, Nakuru and Yuki . . . and your name is?"

The girl smiled warmly at each of them before replying, "Tsukishiro, my name is Tsukishiro Yukito-Bella."

Nakuru's mouth fell open, and Yuki's eye twitched slightly, and Touya . . . Touya grabbed the girl and hauled her up.

Eriol leaned back against the tree, Tomoyo was dosing slightly in his lap, Sakura and Syaoran leant against each other next to him, he smiled, today was a very nice day indeed.

The ground shook slightly, Tomoyo sat up and gasped. Another tremor had Sakura bolting awake and Syaoran swearing slightly. The ground shook again and Eriol looked into a glass of water that happened to be beside him, the surface rippled, as the tremors got closer together. Kero floated out of Sakura's backpack and scratched himself tiredly, "What the hell's goin' on . . .?"

Three more tremors and the Tyrannosaurus Rex . . . I mean, Touya stood before them, clutching the arm of some helpless student. "In the bushes, now!" He growled at them.

"Wow . . . the resemblance is remarkable . . ." Eriol stared at the rather confused snow bunny-Bella.

"Remark on this, undo whatever spell you've cast!"

"Why do you insist on blaming me for every inexplicable, strange goings-on that happens whenever I'm near?" There was silence, "Oh come on! I was only doing it to help Sakura!"

There was a collective rolling of the disbelieving eyes and the group looked at Yukito-Bella, who kept glancing nervously at Kero. The guardian staring at her in real disbelief, he was shaking a paw at her and murmuring every few minutes, "He said he got rid of 'em . . ."

Yukito's eyes were crossed as he was in some internal debate with Yue, then he sighed sharply and stood. Yukito-Bella screamed and jumped to her feet as the transformation to place. "Oh my gawd!! What's happening to him?!!"

She fainted before Yue appeared . . . this was largely due to the fact Nakuru hit her on the back of the head with Eriol's bag. Eriol's guardian chuckled, "That was surprisingly easy . . ."

Eriol winced, "That would be because Spinel's in there too . . ."

Nakuru's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees and searched through Eriol's school bag frantically, she threw out his shorts, his P.E. Trainers, some of his maths book and the large Clow-card-book-clone before she got to her concussed brother.

Kero floated over to the strange Clow-card-book-clone, then glanced at the Yukito-girl-type-clone, then looked at Yue who nodded. They growled and glared at Eriol, who was rubbing his hand behind his head sheepishly. Eriol grinned, and Clow's voice filtered through, "I meant to do it . . ."

Li Meilin approached the little cache of magic people, she was growling to herself that Syaoran had left her behind again. Even though she and Syaoran had agreed to split up, and he was officially dating Sakura, old habits died hard and since she had only just moved back, she felt that he should at least try to make an effort.

She sighed; it was probably because they were discussing magic things again. She could only just make out Yue's large wings before there was a sharp blue glow and they disappeared. She sighed again, "What if I had magic . . .?"

Kero and Yue advanced ominously on Clow's half reincarnation, Kero growled, "You said, very clearly, you got rid of them . . ."

"Got rid of what?" Sakura asked nervously.

Yue's eyes narrowed, "We used to call them the Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That cards . . ."

" . . . Just because every time Clow created one, he'd go . . . Whoops, didn't mean to do that . . ." Kero took another menacing step forward. Sakura and the rest of the group stared at them, and no one noticed that the strange Clow-card-book-clone starting to glow slightly on the ground. Touya scratch his head, "And your point is?"

"He said he had gotten rid of them!" The two guardians rumbled together. "They were just like Clow cards, only stupider . . ."

Meilin pushed her way through the bushes as she approached the distracted group, "What if Clow had created another book, with another set of cards . . .?"

Eriol's eyes widened as he listened to Meilin's little dialogue; "Wait!" He held up his hands and started to tremble slightly as Meilin got closer . . . she was saying the seal's breaking incantation. Yue and Keroberos swung around to look at her, then back at Eriol, Keroberos' eyes widened as he realised what she was saying, "You brought the book here . . . and she's saying the . . . but Clow said that . . ."

Yue was in a similar state of shock, "Clow said that whoever broke the seal had to be very stupid . . . and annoying . . . and Chinese . . . Wait! Meilin is . . ."

"Chinese . . ." Syaoran whispered.

"Annoying . . ." Keroberos murmured in fear.

"And. . . Stupid enough to break the seal!" Eriol cried as he tried to run forward and stop her before she said . . .

"AND WHAT IF I WAS THE CARDCAPTOR?!" Meilin yelled as she pushed herself through the branches.

"Eh oh . . ." Eriol whispered as he looked fearfully at the glowing Clow-card-book-clone-book. The lit tome started to float off the ground and shake, as everyone turned to look at it. In preparation, Keroberos and Spinel turned into their full cat forms and Ruby suddenly appeared, ready to take on what new evil that was about to spring forth from the depths of this glowing book. Beneath Meilin, Clow's magic circle began to form, it glowed bright gold then smouldered into bright crimson. A magic wind soon whipped up and Meilin was soon engulfed into the supernatural maelstrom, Meilin screamed before it suddenly broke off her and warped itself around the book.

The book exploded open and a dozen bright lights broke away, "Quick!" cried Eriol, "Catch them before they all escape!!!"

The group all scrambled forward but the only one successful enough to catch one was Meilin. She knelt by the book as she stared at it, the card looked exactly like a normal Clow card, and the card's spirit looked like your average Clow card's, Tomoyo sat beside her, "What is it?"

Meilin showed it to her, it had a girl on it, who held the Clow card cane, "It's the Magic Girl card . . ." she looked at the book, there was another card there, hastily shoved into the other pages. She plucked it out and looked at it, it had a rather gormless looking girl on it, who's finger was pressed against her bottom lips, thoughtfully, ". . .and this is the What If. . ." 

Yue and Kero turned on Eriol as soon as the book had stopped spewing cards. "You said you got rid of them!"

Eriol chuckled, "Well, you see . . . I meant to do it . . ."

"You told us you destroyed them!" 

"Well . . . I looked at the cards . . ."

 "Yes . . .?" Yue and Kero nodded.

"And I thought about it . . ." 

"Yes, yes . . .?"

 "But basically I lied." Eriol laughed, and Kero and Yue glanced at each other before they burst into a fit of laughter too. Then they blinked slowly, Yue and Kero went crashing to the ground together.  The pair jumped to their feet instantly and grabbed Eriol's collar.

"NAAAAAANIIIIII!?!" 

Yukito-Bella groaned as she became conscious, although one look at Ruby –which was enough by itself – and Keroberos and Spinel, the poor girl fainted once again. "Probably for the best," muttered Touya, he turned to Eriol, "All right, explain, in clear, Ruby-Moon-friendly, terms what the hell has just happened . . ."

Keroberos suddenly yelped, making everyone turn and look at him, he gazed worriedly at the book, "If Yuki-Bella's here, that must mean---"

The book rumbled to life again and Sakura felt a strange pang of déjà vu as a strange glowing form rose from the book. Meilin gaped as Keroberos' form suddenly sprung up, the clone grinned, as she enthused, "KONNICHIWA!!" 

Meilin screamed and shuffled back against Tomoyo, "Who are you?!"

The little gold guardian chuckled, "I'm Keroberos-ette!" She smiled, "Guardian beast-ette . . ." she did a cute little pirouette, " . . .of the Whoops!"

"Guardian beast-ette of the cards?"

"Hai!" The golden stuffed toy grinned and adjusted her little red ear clip, once the small sun was set to her liking she smiled at Keroberos. "Konnichiwa, my sweet identical twin brother!"

The lion swiftly returned to his smaller form and stood in front of this female version of his tiny self, "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The seal on this book has broken, why weren't you guardin' it?" He squinted at her, "You were asleep, weren't you?"

"I was not!" Kero-ette squeaked in the same Osaka accent as Kero, "I was off somewhere much more important!" 

"Really? More important than guardin' the cards which have just *escaped*?"

The guardian beast-girl chuckled and looked at her paws, "I was just havin' my claws done and---" Kero-ette blinked, "What did you just say?" She ran around and picked the book up. 

Sakura hit her head a couple of times to get rid of the feeling of déjà vu as the other guardian beast-ette of the seal did exactly as Kero had done when they first meet. Syaoran looked Eriol, "Why did you create two guardians that are exactly the same as Yue and Kero?"

"Well . . . to tell you the truth . . ."

Syaoran held up a hand and clutched his heart with the other. "Don't say that . . ."

"What?"

"That you are going to tell me the truth . . . I haven't got life insurance . . ."

"Do you want me to tell you?" Eriol folded his arms and glared at his sniggering little descendant.

"Go on then."

"Well, the truth of the matter is . . ."

Syaoran shook his head, "On second thoughts . . . Just don't say *truth* . . . you and I both know that will kill me . . ."

"Shut up and let me explain, in all actuality . . . Clow was extremely drunk at the time . . . and lazy . . . and bored . . ."

Syaoran slapped his forehead, "Why can't you be like normal people and *doodle* when you're bored?"

After Kero-ette had gotten over the shock over the fact the Whoops cards had escaped . . .

"So, what happens now?" Sakura asked quietly, thinking that once again she'd have to capture a whole new set of cards.

"Whoever broke the seal has to retrieve the cards . . ." Kero-ette explained. All eyes fell on Meilin who protested again.

"But I don't have any magic!"

Kero-ette smiled knowing, "What did you say before you opened the book?"

"What if I had magic?"

"Yep! And thanks to the What If card you have it now!"

"But how does that work?"

Kero-ette shrugged, "I dunno, it just does!"

Everyone turned to Eriol, who cocked his head disapprovingly, "Don't look at me . . . the whole reason I got rid of those cards is because *none* of them make any sense!"

"And now she has to retrieve them . . . or something really *stinky* will happen and I'm *not* gonna clear it up . . ."

The group spun and gasped at the strange new voice. There stood a person that looked strangely like Yue!!

Yue rolled his eyes and pointed them in the right direction. "Ahem!"

The group spun and gasped at the strange new voice. There stood a person that looked strangely like Yue . . . except she was wearing the same clothes as Ruby . . . only those clothes were tasteful . . . and in the same colours and tones as Yue's. The moon angel girl stared back at them coolly, her lilac coloured eyes fell on Kero-ette, "Keroberos-ette . . . It's been a long time . . ." she said quietly.

Kero-ette nodded solemnly, "Indeed it has . . ."

"Where's my pizza?"

"I ate it." Kero-ette nodded again solemnly.

"Oh . . ." Her lilac coloured eyes flickered back to the group, "So . . . which of you were *stupid* enough to break the seal?"

AFTER SCHOOL THAT DAY . . . chanted the deep voice.

Meilin shook her head again, "This can't be! I can't be a Cardcaptor!!"

The group had retired to Meilin's and Syaoran' apartment because it was . . . it was . . . well, they just went there 'cause it was the closest. Kero-ette bounced on the bed, "Wai! This is so fluffy!"

Yue rolled his eyes and glanced at his identical twin sister, she hadn't changed a bit. Ruby nudged him, "What is she?"

"She's a moon guardian, just like Keroberos-ette is a sun guardian. Her infernal name is Yue-Bella."

"Oh . . ." Ruby hummed, "Is she defiantly female?"

"Yep . . ."

"Hmmm . . ."

"Hmmm . . .?"

"Is she available?" When Yue looked at Ruby in shock, Ruby shrugged, "I'm not a real female, remember? And she's kinda hot . . ."

"She's me . . . only female . . ." Yue's mouth hung open.

"Yeah, but she's hot."

"And I'm not?"

Spinel nudged Kero, who was sat watching Meilin and Kero-ette argue about who's fault it was that the cards had escaped, "What?"

"Is she available?"

"NANI?!"

"Kero-ette . . . is she?"

"She is but she's just me . . . only female!"

"Yeah, but she's really good looking . . ."

Kero's face blanked, his beady black little eyes crossing slightly, "The only difference between her and me is a stupid hair clip!"

"Yeah . . ." Spinel sighed, "but there's something about the way she wears it, makes her just so . . . captivating . . ."

Kero face faulted, and batted the tiny little love hearts away, and was about to retort when Sakura and Syaoran jumped up, "I sense a Clow card!" they cried.

Yue-Bella sighed and rolled her lilac eyes, "No, you don't . . ." she glared at Meilin who gulped, and murmured quietly, "I sense a Whoops card?"

Yue-Bella nodded slowly as Kero-ette jumped into the air, "All right! It's time for Cardcaptor Meilin!!"

Kero winced, "Somehow that just sound so very wrong!"

PRETTY LATE AT NIGHT AT THE SCHOOL . . . the deep voice scratched it's back and yawned.

"I can't be a Cardcaptor!"

"What's this the only Cardcaptor in the world is sayin'?!" Kero-ette growled as Tomoyo's limo dropped the whole ensemble off at the school's gates, Tomoyo had insisted on bringing her whole troop of Cardcaptor costumes. "If Meilin's going to be a Cardcaptor she has to look the part!"

Meilin shivered, "How am I supposed to catch the card?"

"Same way as the other Cardcaptor had too." 

"Oh. . ."  Meilin looked at Sakura who had donned a beautiful costume for Meilin's first battle, she smiled at her confidently, and grasped her magic staff tighter. Something suddenly occurred to Meilin.

"I haven't got one of those!" She pointed at the sealing cane.

"Oh yeah!" Kero-ette slapped her forehead, "Of course!" The seal beast-ette closed her eyes and started to glow, "Oh, key that hides the power of the Whoops . . . Spit out the cane, will ya, love? Release!!"

A bright crimson red magic circle suddenly appeared under Meilin, and a cane whirled into existence in front of her. "Grab it!" Kero-ette called over the magical wind as it swept around Meilin. "All right! A Cardcaptor is born!"

As the light faded away Meilin looked at the strange staff that had become her sealing cane, it was just like the old Clow staff except the pink handle was now a deep crimson, and the head of the cane was . . . 

"A rubber ducky?" Meilin glared at Eriol, who pointed at the staff.

"I was in the bath when that happened . . ." he snortled, " I thought it was really, really funny! And now I see it's not funny . . . it's *hilarious*!!"

Meilin rolled her eyes, "Now what?"

"Well, now you have to get into costume!" Tomoyo practically squealed, she quickly turned to open the back of the van. Yue-Bella stepped forward, placing a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"No, she doesn't, there isn't time to faff about!"

"Besides!" Kero-ette crowed, "She has the Magic Girl card with her!"

"What does that do?" Meilin asked, pulling out the strange card.

"Tap it and find out . . ."

"How do I look?" Meilin presented herself to the group of friends, Eriol clapped.

"You look like a true Cardcaptor!"

Syaoran and Sakura nodded emphatically, and Tomoyo stared with open-mouthed shock, the card for some strange reason was capable of giving the user intricate and beautiful costumes, although the official reason, Eriol stressed, was because it gave the user a temporary boost in their magic. Meilin looked stunning, she looked like a clown, but a stunning clown. She had tight fitting silk polka dot leggings, with a sweet striped crop top. The whole design was topped off with bright red bobbled shoes, scarlet braces, and a bi-pronged jester's hat. Her long hair was fixed so it came out of the prongs.

She looked down on herself, "Why a clown?"

Kero-ette suddenly turned very serious . . . as serious as you could get with a small stuffed animal like thing that was also made up to look like Buttons The Monkey . . . "The Magic Girl card can be very useful . . . it gives you magic and costumes that will suit the card that you are goin' to capture . . ." she stared at the looming dark school gates, "And it looks like we're gonna face somethin' interestin' . . ."

The gang ran into the school's gym, as Meilin was suddenly pulled towards it. They stopped suddenly, as they came face to face with . . . hundreds of bouncing balls, tennis balls, foot balls, netballs, cricket balls, every kind of ball you could find at a school . . . each of them were lined up and systematically being slam-dunked into the basketball hops . . .

"Why is the card doing that?"

"It's the Bounce card!" Kero-ette called out, "You've got to catch it before it gets stronger!"

"Or what will happen?" Meilin put her hands on her hips; "The Bounce card will start bouncing?"

"No, worse!" Kero-ette said but was interrupted as the bounce card hauled Touya off his feet.

"WHOA!" He called as he was rolled into a small ball and was dribbled all the way across the court and back again. "That will happen!" Kero-ette pointed at the human basketball.

"Why would Clow create something like this?!" Sakura squealed before she, Eriol and Syaoran were hauled off their feet as well, Meilin turned to look at Kero-ette as the small guardian remained silent, "Well?"

Kero-ette was transfixed on the several bouncing balls, as was Keroberos and Ruby. Yue-Bella raise an eyebrow, "Clow created it to entertain Keroberos . . . it was replaced by the Bubbles card . . ." she glared past her new mistress at her own entranced sister. "Simple pleasures . . ."

Spinel shook his head woefully, " . . . Please . . ." 

" . . . Simple minds." Yue finished, he turned to Yue-Bella, "So, what does she need to do to stop this?"

Yue-Bella sighed and knelt beside Meilin, and started to whisper into the girl's ear. Meilin's eyes widened, "But that sounds so very complicated! What if I just asked the card to come to me?" She gasped as the What If card suddenly sprung out of her pocket, it whirled and released it's contained spirit . . . which, for some bizarre reason, resembled the Windy card. The beautiful pale yellow spirit reached out and wove it's way through all of the bouncing balls and people.

The bouncing suddenly stopped and Touya, Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran were suddenly dropped. The card turned into it's visible form, a nice round orange ball. "Meilin!" Yelled Kero-ette snapping pout of her trance, "That's the card's visible form! You must seal it now!!"

Meilin glanced at her seal cane once, and whirled it around her hand as she had seen Sakura do once; she pulled it over her head, "Return to your mistake's confine!" The rubber ducky squeaked loudly as it made contact with an invisible space between Meilin and the card's visible form, "BOUNCE CARD!"  

The card floated to her, she stared at it and looked at Yue-Bella who had straightened and was now brushing down her robes, "That was it?"

"Yep." She turned on a heel, and stalked out of the gym. "Let's go get pizza!"

"Pizza?!" Kero-ette fluttered after her sister, "Make mine a modern pizza, with all the toppings, modern pizza! Modern pizza!"

Meilin glanced at Eriol, who shrugged and nodded, "Well, um . . . yeah . . . That was it . . ."

She blinked, as Syaoran turned to Eriol, "Exactly how many cards are there?"

Eriol shook his head, "Well, it's really hard to tell you see . . ." he blushed, "Clow forgot . . ."

"He forgot?" Syaoran folded his arms, and started to shake his head.

"He forgot."

 Sakura picked up her bruised brother, and glanced at her own guardians, "Do you know?"

"Nope." Keroberos sat down heavily.

Yue shook his head, "We don't know . . ."

Touya rubbed his head, "What do you mean you don't know?"

Yue shrugged, "We don't know . . . Clow made them when he was bored, lazy, angry, ridiculously happy, but mostly because he was drunk. And trust me, we weren't always there when he was bored . . ."

Kero nodded, "*Very* bored, *very* bad puns *all* the time."

"Or when he was lazy . . ."

"*Very* lazy . . . he make us fetch stuff for him, even when it was right *next* to him."

"Definitely not when he was angry . . ."

"Used to throw stuff around, we valued our own 'hinds ya know!"

"Or when he was ridiculously happy . . ."

"Never wanted to be around then either, *Flower* was the product of one of those . . ."

Yue smiled as if he was remembering a happy memory, "And, yeah . . . we *were* there when he was drunk . . ."

" . . . But then we would be too drunk to stop him either . . ." Kero grinned, ah, yes, a very happy memory.

The conversation continued as the newly reformed Cardcaptor gang strolled out of the school . . . unaware that they were being watched.

Far above them, on the tiptop of the school's clock, a boy in strange orange Li-clan robes stood balanced perfectly. In his hands, a round board glowed quietly.

"Well done . . ." he murmured softly as he watched the straggler of the group. The young girl in a strange clown's costume was staring at the two Whoops cards' guardians.

He glanced down at the glowing orange, circular board. 

"I sense a Clow . . ." he paused before looking around to check if anyone had heard his gaff, he smirked, and continued mysteriously, "I mean, I sense a Whoops card . . ."

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave it to Kero-ette    _

Kero-ette: Konnichiwa! And welcome to this action pack new segment of Cardcaptor Meilin! I hope to bring you the latest news, reviews and information about all the brand new Whoops cards!! Wow! Today we saw a total of three cards! Can you believe it?! And we met the new Cardcaptor! Her name's Meilin Li! Isn't that wonderful! And I'm positive that she'll fill you with positive, positive vibes!! 

[Presses face against screen] _Let's go Kero-ette-chan check!!_

Today, we saw the Magic Girl card work it's magic on our new Cardcaptor! And we saw the sealing cane for the first time!! It has a bright crimson grip because that's our brilliant Cardcaptor's favourite colour!! At the top is a bright yellow rubber ducky, why?! Nobody really knows; all we know is that Clow was a man who had a lot of problems!!

[Sits in big red chair] So how was it? Didn't that fill you with exciting energy? Ready to meet the next challenge? Well, please R&R and come back for the next instalment of _Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That!_

[Waves] Hon Na Na!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: What's this?! I've become a real magic girl AND now there's a new transfer student arriving at our school?! He's from America . . . And he won't stop staring at me! Oh no! Why is he doing this? He's freaking me out with his endless stares!! And everyone keeps being late! Why?! WHY?!

_Meilin's Latest Challenger Turns Up!         _

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin! 

_Release!_

_[Cue senselessly dramatic ending music!]_


	2. Meilin’s Latest Challenger Turns Up!

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be! Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! Nor do I [thankfully] own the Nelvana theme tune, but I do own the lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! Dubbers . . . flame me at your peril!! Subbers . . . let us gather by the fire and share a tale so terrifying . . . you'll be thanking Nelvana . . . MAH HA HA HA HA!!!

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~_Flashback_~~

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

By Dr Megalomania.

[Cue CC Theme Tune and Manufactured Boy Band™]

_What if, Hammer, Bounce, Hole, Swear, Unfinished, __Stupid . . . _

_Cardcaptor of the Whoops,_

_Expect some unexpected stuff!_

_Cardcaptor, you gotta be kidding!_

_Cardcaptor, go track them down!_

_Cardcaptor . . . dun dun do dodo!_

_CARDCAPTOR MEILIN?!_  
  


Meilin groaned as she woke up, she had had the worst nightmare . . . her wish had come true and now she was a Cardcaptor, like Sakura, only the cards she had to catch were meaningless, senseless, but mostly pointless . . . and she had had this awful vision of a boy with hideous orange robes which were just like Syaoran's . . . she blinked, as she stared into the fuzzy visage of her new sun guardian.

"ARRRGH!!"

"Nani?! What kinda greetin' for your new best friend?!" Meilin rubbed her eyes, as Kero-ette continued, "Now, get a move on! It's time for school and Syaoran said he was going to leave without you!"

_[Cue senselessly dramatic music]_

_Part Two: Meilin's Latest Challenger Turns Up!_

"Syaoran!! Wait for me!!" Syaoran rolled his eyes and paused as Meilin came jogging up behind him. She breathed a sigh of relief as he slowed to a stop.

"Why were you up late today?"

"I don't know!" Meilin panted slightly, "Maybe it was because *someone* turned off my alarm clock!" There was an indignant yell from her backpack.

"I don't like it's horrid voice!!" Kero-ette screamed.

Syaoran paused to look at the backpack; "You're bringing that stuffed toy along too?"

"She's making me!" 

"Ohayo!" The two stopped and turned as Yuki-Bella rode up to them, the sweet girl smiled at Meilin, "I couldn't believe I have two personalities . . . and now I have a new mistress! I hope you can catch all the cards!" She held out her hand, "I'm Yukito-Bella by the way!"

Meilin blushed as she took Yuki-Bella's hand, "Meilin."

"Pleasure to meet you, Meilin-chan, and you are . . .?"

"Li Syaoran," Syaoran bobbed a quick bow, "If you will excuse us, we have to . . ."

"Get to school? Me too! Let's go!" The smiling girl started to peddle slowly. As Meilin started to walk with this strange new Yuki, she suddenly felt a deep sigh building within . . . //Hayaannn!//

"Well . . . here we are, Meilin!" Yuki noted as they got to the school gates, Meilin paused, and looked at the gates.

"We're here already?" She murmured sadly as Yuki-Bella started to ride away. She sighed, Yuki-Bella's laughter made her pause in the gateway.

"Ja ne!" Yuki-Bella turned slightly in her seat and threw a small candy to her new mistress. Meilin caught the treat easily, and stared at it.

"A very smooth move . . ." Sakura stroked her chin, and smiled knowingly.

"Very slick of her!" Tomoyo nodded, and focused her camera on the rapidly blushing Meilin.

Meilin jumped slightly, "Tomoyo! Why are you filming me?!" 

Tomoyo grinned; "Since you're the new Cardcaptor, you'll need someone to film your adventures . . . Sakura-chan and I are your new film crew!"

The purple haired girl turned to Sakura, who whipped out her own camera; "We simply *must* capture every moment of your bravery against the Whoops cards!!"

Syaoran chuckled as Meilin blushed and stuffed the small treat into her pocket, "Come on, you guys! Let's just get to class!"

As Meilin sat down she noticed another desk had been attached behind hers. She sat and wondered who would be joining the class; she looked over at Tomoyo and Sakura. "So . . . Why *did* you and Yuki-Bella come to school together?"

"We didn't, we just happen to meet!" Meilin protested as Syaoran sat behind Sakura. He glanced at Eriol's seat.

"Where's Creep Features?"

"I don't know . . ." Tomoyo turned to stare at the seat, "He's usually always on time, I wonder if . . ."

"Made it!" Eriol ran into the classroom. The teacher glared at him, and folded the register shut.

"Why are you late?"

"My pet cat was ill." Eriol said very seriously.

"A likely story, go take you seat."

Syaoran sniggered as Eriol slouched wearily in his chair, "Late night?"

"Nope!" Eriol pouted, "Late morning . . . I don't have an alarm clock simply because Ruby and Spinel start on each other like clockwork every morning . . . but today, Ruby was late, so Spinel wasn't attacked on time, therefore I wasn't woken up by his drunken hiccups until it was late!"

Syaoran sniggered again, "Wow . . . Is everyone running late today then?"

"Why's that?"

"Well, I was slightly late up today, and so was Meilin!"

"Hmmm . . ." Tomoyo turned slightly; "I was late today as well."

This earned a gasp from everyone, but Sakura quickly explained, "But only by a couple of seconds . . ."

"But still . . . that's late for me." Tomoyo said sadly, "I almost missed you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, "I guess I'm the only one not affected! I was *early* today!"

This earned another gasp from the entire class including the teacher, who blinked at her for a couple of seconds before clearing his throat. "Um . . . well, yes . . . we have a new transfer student . . ."

Sakura and Syaoran glanced at Eriol who shrugged, "What are you looking at me for? I don't know about any new challenges for Sakura!"

The teacher continued, "He's from America, so I want you to give him a warm welcome!"

"Hai!" The class chirped, as the room's door slide open. A short boy stepped in and took a place by the teacher, "This is Li Syaotang. Please introduce yourself to the class." 

Syaotang nodded, and looked around the class. "My name's Li Syaotang, I'm sure it's a great pleasure to meet all of y'all." His amber eyes settled on Meilin, "I'm told a couple of my really distant relatives are here . . . so if y'all be kind enough to point 'em out for me . . ."

Meilin and Syaoran glanced at each other and stood, "We're from the Li Clan in China."

Syaotang's eyes flickered slightly from Meilin to Syaoran, and back again, "It's a pleasure to meet you . . ."

Meilin tried to smile at the boy but she could help but think //He looks almost exactly like Syaoran except that his hair is more ginger brown! . . . And why is he staring at me like that . . . why? Why? WHY?!//

All through the lesson Meilin could feel Li Syaotang's eyes boring into the back of her head, and all the time all she could think was, //Okay, freaky, freaky, freaky, freaky . . .//

She thought she had a break when lunch came along, she sighed as she stepped out the class. She assured the others she would be fine, as she went to get some aspirin for the huge headache she was getting. She gave her backpack over to Sakura so she could let Kero-ette out for some air. Meilin sighed, what had she gotten herself into no—

"Pardon me?" Meilin tensed up as the soft American tones of Syaotang sounded from behind her; "Can we talk, y'know, like outside?"

Once they were outside . . .

"What do you want from me?"

Li Syaotang's eyes narrowed, and he pulled out a circular board that was just like Syaoran's compass, //Oh, no . . .// thought Meilin, //He's the Whoops card's answer to Syaoran!!//

"Fork's know my plate! Release the Salad!

"What?!" Meilin cried as the board began to glow, "What the hell do you mean 'Release the Salad'?!"

As the compass' light beam struck her, Syaotang ignored her and leapt backward, "You have the Whoops cards in your possession," His amber eyes narrowed, "Hand them over!!"

Eriol shook his head, "You know what? . . . I suspect that the Li boy is supposed to be the Whoops cards' version of Syaoran . . ."

"You mean, Meilin's about to go through what I went through?!" Sakura shuddered, "We'll really have to help her then . . ." the green eyed girl folded her arms and looked expectantly at her boyfriend, "Especially if he's as mean as Syaoran was!"

"Hey, I was just doin' my job!" 

"Sure you were . . ." Sakura nodded unconvinced.

Syaoran gasped, "I didn't enjoy a single moment of it!"

"Sure you didn't . . ."

"Stop talking like that!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Sure I will . . ." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Syaoran blushed as he released Tomoyo had whipped out her camera, and Eriol chuckled politely behind his hand. The little wolf stepped away from his girlfriend. "Anyway . . . if that guy's basically me . . . and Meilin's basically Sakura . . . who's going to be basically Touya and save her?"

"What do you mean?" Eriol glanced at him.

"Well, as I recall, I cornered Sakura and sorta . . ."

"Sorta . . ." Eriol teased, he knew full well what Syaoran had done, "Sorta what?"

"Sorta attacked her . . ." Syaoran rounded a corner and came across the sight of Syaotang and Meilin struggling. "Very much like that . . ." he said quietly, as he ran forward, "Hey you! What are you doing to my little cousin!!"

Syaotang leapt back and took a fighting stance, as Tomoyo and Sakura went to help Meilin, Eriol leant against the fence and whistled Touya over. "What's going on?" he asked, as he watched Syaoran and Syaotang, he blinked and climbed over the fence to get a closer look, it seemed like Syaoran was facing himself off in a mirror. "And who's the clone of Syaoran . . .?"

"Basically, he's the Whoops version of Syaoran . . . his name is Li Syaotang." Eriol smirked, as the two Li's frowned in the same manner, and took up similar fighting positions.

Touya smiled evilly as he watched Syaoran protect Meilin as he had done for Sakura, "No kidding, you realise his name means . . ." 

"Little Tango?" Eriol sniggered, "Yep . . . Think of all the 'You've been tango-ed!' jokes I can make . . ." he grinned at Touya, who shuddered slightly, "Yeah . . . think about it . . ."

There was a yell as both Yuki and Yuki-Bella came running over, "THEY HAD MODERN PIZZA!!"

The two swung themselves over with the practiced ease afforded by their other forms. The pair grinned, "They had modern pizza and--" They virtually danced and held up two large bento bags, "And they had just *enough* for all of us!!"

Yuki-Bella swung around and bent over in front of Syaotang, "Would you like to join us?"

"Oo-oh-ohho-oh . . ." Syaotang twitched slightly, Yuki-Bella put on her best kindest smile. He swallowed quickly, and blurted, "Have a nice day!"

He spun and ran off, leaving a very confused Yuki-Bella far behind him. "Was it something, perhaps, I said?"

Syaoran glowered, "Hey! He hasn't tripped yet!" He reached down and picked a random branch, he hurled it at his counterpart's legs. Syaotang tripped, rolled perfectly and kept running. "HEY!!" Syaoran protested, "He can't do that!"

Eriol chuckled and put a hand on his cute little descendant's shoulder, "Would it appease you if . . ." He flicked a hand at Syaotang, the ginger brown haired boy flipped unnecessarily a couple of times and fell flat on his face in the dirt. " . . .That happened?"

"Muchly . . ."

Later that day . . .

"Eriol, shut up!"

Eriol was having a fit. Unfortunately for Syaoran, it wasn't the kind that put you in hospital, although . . . the rate of Eriol's laughter and the way Syaoran's temple was throbbing, Eriol might have found the hospital a darn sight safer than his cute little descendant's home. 

"But the way he's almost *sooo* like you in every respect! He even runs like you! Awwwww!" Eriol held his stomach, "Now I have *two* Cute Little Descendants to play with!!" Eriol paused, and turned very serious for a few moments, "I always knew there was a perk to being reincarnated . . ." The amused reincarnation did a little victory dance, "Yay me!"

"Shut the hell up!"

The two were preparing dinner, as Wei was away, and the girls . . . namely Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin were out at their respective practices. Tomoyo had her singing practice, and Sakura and Meilin were at their cheerleader practice. Sakura thought it might perfect Meilin's staff skills, Meilin just thought, and I quote: //If I'm going to be a replica of Sakura, I might as well start with the embarrassing noggin-bashing.//

"You know what?"

"What now?"

"I wonder if that other Syaoran—"

"Syaotang . . . his name is *Syaotang* . . . Do *not* start confusing him with me!"

"If that Syaotang has a situation similar to ours . . . I mean, it makes you wonder where the similarities end with him." 

"What's your point?"

"My point is has he got a Wei? A Meilin? Will we see him falling for Meilin as you did Sakura? He's already done the get-the-cards-by-force thing—"

"You'll just never let me forget that, will you?"

"--And the blush-and-act-stupid thing around Yuki-Bella . . . who knows . . . he might even catch some of those Whoops cards himself . . ."

"I intend to catch 'em all." A quiet voice from outside made them turn and look out the window; Syaotang was sat outside the window on a tree branch. Eriol chuckled and Syaoran glowered, "What the hell do you want?!" He leant out the window and looked down, "And how the hell did you get up here?!"

Syaotang stood on the branch; "I've been trained since I was—"

"Let me guess!" Eriol leant out the window too, "You've been trained since you were a little boy, you also happen to be the Li Clan of America's clan head, AND you're betrothed to your cousin!"

"Right, right . . . wrong! That's just incest!" 

Syaoran sighed with relief, "Well, at least that means there'll be no Meilin copy!"

"I'm actually betrothed to my second cousin's husband's sister's daughter's boyfriend's ex-boyfriend's father's mother's daughter from a previous marriage." At their shocked faces, he shrugged, "I live in a small state, in a small city, in a small suburban hell called Readingtown . . . and her name's Madison Rae."

"Any chance she'll be following you here?" Syaoran murmured fearfully.

"I sure as hell hope not . . . she bugs the hell outta me!"

"Crap!" Syaoran beat his fist the nearest hard object, which happened to be the branch Syaotang was balanced on, the branch wobbled. Syaotang's efforts to balance himself failed miserably. What do you expect from a branch that had only just sprouted? The twig manfully tried to hang on to it's mother tree, but the combined weight of Syaotang, his school backpack and fate was too much for it.

"Oh, great . . ." Eriol murmured as he and Syaoran leant out the window to see how bad Syaotang's landing would be.

"Think I killed him?"

"Considering this is the penthouse, Wolfie, I think so."

"Well . . . that takes care of that problem, then." Syaoran dusted off his hands and went back to his string bean soup. Eriol shook his head and glanced at the Chinese boy, "Doesn't it bother you that you're just killed your doppelganger?"

"Doesn't the old legend go that if you meet your doppelganger, you bite the biscuit?"

"Yep . . ."

"So who's to say, I'm not *his* doppelganger, and he's just died 'cause he met *me*?"

"You've got a point." Syaoran hmpt-ed and nodded, Eriol sighed and shook his head, "But still it would have been nice to at least torment him a little before you made sidewalk pizza out of him . . ."

"Then I've done him a small mercy!"

"And now I will do you one!" 

"ARGH!" Eriol and Syaoran sprang to find Syaotang standing on the branch once more, Eriol grinned happily and Syaoran scowled, "How did you do that?!"

"No, no!" Eriol ran forward again, "Let me guess, you happen to have magic papers, one of which is the wind, the lightning, water and fire make up the rest. You used the wind to get back up here and now you are here to tell us to tell Meilin that you are going to collect all the cards and that she might as well give up now!" 

"Give the man a cuddly toy; you're right on all three counts." Syaotang's light amber eyes glared at Syaoran, "Be sure to give her my warning."

"Or what?" Syaoran glared back just as hard, Eriol was practically beside himself with glee as the two frowned at each other, Syaotang's eyes narrowed as, in the blink of an eye, he set alight to Syaoran's sleeve with one of his magic papers. The little tango turned and leapt down the tree with practiced ease.

"I'm back!!" Sakura's sweet voice rang out around the halls; she bounced into the kitchen, and glanced at the clock.

"My, my Sakura, once again today you're early," Eriol remarked easily, as he doused the flames that were rapidly spreading up his cute little descendant's arm.

"Ano . . ."

"Hai?"

"I thought Syaoran was a good cook. Surely, good cooks wouldn't set alight to their own clothes . . ."

"I am! That stupid Gaki from our class decided to pay Meilin a visit!" Syaoran groused as his favourite shirt was almost scorched beyond redemption.

"Oh . . . well, that was nice of him, wasn't it?" Eriol pressed his hand over his mouth, as Syaoran gaped at Sakura, who nonchalantly began to prepare the table for their meal.

"Did you have a nice time today?" Kero-ette asked as Meilin prepared for bed, it was very late.

"Yeah, I managed to be late to the practice, and drop the stupid baton on my head a total of seven times. Tomoyo was late to her practice, and we were late coming home . . . today's just been a day of lateness for everyone!" Meilin climbed into bed, "And you remember me telling you about the strange boy—" she glanced at Kero-ette who had suddenly gone very contemplative, "What is it?"

"What makes you say it was a day of lateness?"

"Almost everyone was late today."

"Really? In what way?"

"In what way? How can there be a way of being late?" Meilin cocked her head, "There was no real reason, just that people misjudged time, and only when they arrived did they realise they were late . . . why?"

Kero-ette frowned, "Clow Reed was very bad at time keeping . . . bad at many things, but mostly time keeping . . . he made a card that would slow everything else down, so he would always arrive early for almost everything . . ."

"So? What's this got to do with everyone being late?"

Kero-ette started to glow, and the Whoops book floated out of Meilin's dresser, "It's one of the Whoops pack because it didn't work . . . it made the event early and the person late . . . have there been any odd occurrences?"

"What do you mean?"

"It takes a lot of power to control people like that . . . the Late card would only focus it's energies on one person. One person alone would always be early . . . can you think of anyone who's always on time?"

Meilin thought about it, "No one springs to mind." Kero-ette frowned again and turned out the lights.

"For now, get some sleep, but tomorrow . . . promise me you will keep your eyes open . . . check to see if anyone is being help by this card."

The next morning

"MEILIN!! WAKE UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!"

Meilin still had Syaoran's call ringing in her ears as she skated; Syaoran glanced down at her feet. Yuki-Bella had heard about Meilin's lateness and given her mistress a brand new set of roller-blades, they were a reddish purple, and yes, her protective gear did have 'Meilin' stamped all over it. He looked up at his cousin's helmet; this also matched the purple skates. Syaoran sighed, "Aren't you taking this 'Carbon Copy of Sakura' thing a little too far?"

"Nope!" Meilin frowned slightly, as they past the spot where Yuki-Bella usually waited, the snow-bunny-Bella wasn't there. She sighed, "Besides I don't want to take the chance that the Late card will strike us."

"The what?" Syaoran eyed her; he upped his pace a little because she was skating a little faster. 

"The Late card, Kero-ette says to keep an eye on everyone . . ." She closed her eyes and wrapped her hand around the rubber ducky key, "Just in case the Late card's focused it's energies on one person."

"I'm sure you'll be full of energy today!" Meilin came to a screeching halt as Yuki-Bella peddled up beside them, "Ohayo!" She beamed.

"O-ohayo, Yuki-Bella-san!" Meilin blushed slightly, and smiled as best she could without losing her balance, "You look very happy this morning."

"Sugoi! I met with Yukito-san . . . and we went for breakfast together at an All-You-Can-Eat!" Yuki-Bella glanced at her lunch box, Syaoran did a double take . . . the bag was huge! Yuki-Bella smiled, and crowed, "The restaurant owner was very nice, and said we could take as much food as we could carry as long as we left before we finished off his stocks!!"

Syaoran sighed as he slid back the classroom's door, Meilin had been alternatively sighing and giggling since Yuki-Bella had left them, he shook his head, and stepped into the class. "Ah . . ." The teacher made a tick in his list, "Yet another late arrival?"

"Pardon?" Meilin and Syaoran glanced at the clock, they were ten minutes late, "But we left on time!" Syaoran murmured in shock.

"As did Eriol and Tomoyo and still they were late." The teacher shook his head disapprovingly, "Please do not continue this behaviour; you must strive to be like Sakura . . . she had been early every day."

Once again, there was a collective gasp from the class as they all turned to stare at Sakura, who had begun to blush deeply.

"I can't help it, I think I'm late but every time I'm early!" Sakura said as they travelled home that day, "I don't understand it."

"Neither do I!" Touya rubbed his knuckles against Sakura's head, "It's very disconcerting to have her ready and waiting for me all the time."

Meilin held her bag on tighter, "I don't know how many more times I can be late this week . . . I have to stop this card soon!" She looked at Syaoran, "But how can I do it?"

"Well, I hope you do it soon! I'm getting too late to the shops!" Nakuru sighed, "And I keep missing Suppi . . . that's even more depressing."

Yuki-Bella smiled, "Let me get this straight . . . You torment this little brother of yours even though you really love him?"

"Hai!" Nakuru skipped a little beside her, Yuki-Bella smiled, as she linked her arm with Nakuru and leant towards her conspiratorially. "That must mean you have a—" 

Yukito chuckled as Touya clamped his hand over Yuki-Bella's mouth and sighed. "A brother complex? Is that what you're going to say?" Yuki-Bella smiled under his hand and nodded, "This is strangely freaky . . . and annoying." He glared at Eriol, who shrugged, and linked his arm with Tomoyo.

"What can I say? Clow was a man with many problems . . ."

"You can say that again."

"He was a man with ma—" Syaoran clamped a hand over Eriol as the boy started to chuckle.

Meilin stopped suddenly; "I've forgotten my library book! I have to go back and get it!"

"Meilin!" Tomoyo called after her, "Take Sakura with you!"

"Why?" 

"Because she needs to film you . . ." Meilin went crashing to the ground, as the violet haired girl continued, "And if you're right about a Whoops card being behind your lateness and Sakura's earliness then taking Sakura will prevent the library shutting before you get there!"

"THAT'S IT!!" Meilin grabbed Sakura's arm and started to run to the library, "I'll confuse it!" 

Meilin and Sakura raced to the library, and Meilin explained her plan along the way, "I'm always late because the Late card has focussed it's energies on you, however it can't make me late and you early at the same time!"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Stick with me!" Meilin pulled out her key; "We'll confuse it until it's own logic collapses in on itself! . . .I think . . . I wish Kero-ette were here!"

Sakura snapped her fingers, "That's it! I meant to give you these!" She handed three bright crimson mobiles to Meilin, "Tomoyo wanted you to have these! One for you, one for Yuki-Bella and one for Kero-ette."

"Sakura-chan . . . What good are they going to do me if all three are here?!" 

Sakura blinked, "Ah . . . um . . . No, wait! Kero-ette's with Kero and Suppi! You can phone Kero!!"

"And that's when I beat him back! It was a grand battle . . . I only wish you had been there to see it." Spinel leaned over and kissed Kero-ette's paw lightly. "If only, my dear . . ." The midnight blue guardian looked up at her and whispered wistfully, "If only!"

"Is he always like this?" Kero-ette pulled her slobbered-over paw away from Spinel sun slowly, she returned it to the bright red controller her brother had supplied her with as they battled each other. 

"Only when he's had one too many . . ." Kero didn't take his eyes away from the game, he would not lose to her . . . even if they did match each other equally.

"Too many drinks?" Kero-ette ducked with her character as Kero went on the attack.

"No, sweets."

She hit the pause button and put a stubby paw on her hip. She glared at Suppi as he started to dance with her tail. She rolled her eyes and jerked her thumb at the drunken kitten. "How does that figure . . .?"

Kero folded his arms and said in a completely serious tone. "Same way Clow figured you."

The pair tutted and shook their heads, "Clow had a lot of problems . . ."

***RING, RING***

Kero jammed his paw on the pretty pink phone, "If this is our Take Away service, where the hell is my Chinese?! Anyone else . . ." he put on his normal sweet voice, "Moshi, moshi, Kinomoto residence?"

"Kero?" Meilin called, sounding a little breathless, "Can I talk to Kero-ette please?" 

Sakura and Meilin paused as they came to the junction; Meilin had listened to Kero-ette's instructions carefully. They had paused, to find a safe place for Meilin to use the Magic Girl card. "Over here!" Tomoyo shouted, and waved them over.

"How did you get here?!"

"That isn't important . . ." Yue-Bella snapped as she yanked Meilin into the bushes.

Meilin looked at her reflection in a puddle, "The White Rabbit?"

"The White Rabbit! It's perfect for fighting the Late card!" Tomoyo grinned; "The Magic Girl card is a genius!" 

Meilin sighed and glanced at Sakura, "And you're?"

"Alice . . . again!" Meilin and Sakura let out a long sigh as Tomoyo filmed them, gushing happily over them. 

"And remember!" Tomoyo called as they started off, "In the ears and the bow is a radio just in case you need back up!"

Meilin waved at Yue-Bella to stay back, "We'll take care of this . . . but stay around, just in case we need you!"

"Sure . . ." Yue-Bella folded her arms, she frowned, then rolled her lilac eyes, "Since my sister isn't around . . ." she grimaced, "All right! It's time for Cardcaptor Meilin!!"

Meilin grimaced as well, "Kero's right . . . That does sound so *very* wrong!"

As it happened, the Late card was surprisingly easy to catch. It kinda gave up actually, knowing that Meilin's half-baked idea would defeat it anyway . . . and since she had two of the strongest cards of the Whoops pack; the What If and the Magic Girl, it really didn't feel there was any need to get it's Time/Return-card-based-can whupped. 

Meilin sighed as she wrote her name on the card, "Is it going to always be like this?"

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo filmed every movement.

"The captures . . . are they always going to be so easy?"

"This wasn't easy!" Sakura clapped her hand on the new Cardcaptor's shoulder, "Now capturing the Jump card . . . Now *that* was humiliatingly easy!"

"You got it already?!" The three girls jumped in shock, Yue-Bella rolled her eyes she had felt the American boy a mile off. 

"Yes we did!" Yue-Bella sniffed haughtily as she looked down the boy, just like his Chinese doppelganger, Li Syaotang had robes, except his were orange . . . with a green belt . . . and trust me, it clashed horribly . . . Tomoyo actually started to develop a twitch in her eye and started to think, //Resist urge to tear clothes to pieces . . . Resist . . . Resist urge to make new costume for poor rival man . . . Resist it. Resist!//

"DAMNIT!! I WAS TOO LATE!!" He yelled, and started to clutch his head in frustration. "Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!"

Meilin started to feel sorry for him, but then thought better of it and joined Tomoyo in thinking, //Resist urge to destroy robes, they clash with mine but still . . . Resist urge to destroy robes . . . //

Syaotang walked with them part way back to their home, he paused on the little bridge over the water, and held Meilin back. She blinked at him, "Nani?"

"You . . ." he rolled his eyes and tried again, "You did a bang up job . . ."

"Arigato . . . demo I really---"

"No, it takes a lot of thought to defeat the Late card . . . you did . . . tolerably . . ." He groused. He held out his hand, "Clow never left many books about the Whoops cards, that's why my small family got lumped with their protection . . ." As Meilin took his outstretched hand, he started to shake it slowly, "I still am going to catch 'em all . . . but . . . I guess it would be a nice challenge to fight for them . . . and I hope that---"

"SYAOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNG!!!"

Syaotang flinched; Tomoyo, Yue-Bella and Sakura turned instantly as this really annoying yell sounded from behind them, Meilin looked over Syaotang's shoulder, behind them a girl came running up. 

"SYAOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAANNNG-BAAAAAABY!!" Syaotang winced one more and turned. The girl had long purple hair, which was pulled up into a single high, side ponytail . . . she looked like something out of the eighties! 

"Madison!" Syaotang yelled back at her, his anger and annoyance ring out clearly, "What are you doing here?!"

She panted slightly as the girl came to a halt, she grinned and threw her arms around him in a tight bear hug. "You're so cute!" She glanced at each of the other girls gathered, the eighties girl growled, and jerked her head towards them, "Who are they?"

"They are the other gang who support the Cardcaptor . . ." he pushed her off him, and drew his sword slightly, "What are you doing here?!" 

Madison wrapped an arm around him and started to noogie him, "I've come to support you of course! I'm gonna be your cheerleader! And—"she pointed an arm at Sakura, "--We'll be capturing all the cards from now on!"

Sakura winced, "I'm the Card *Mistress*. . ." She pointed at Meilin, "She's the Cardcaptor."

"Well, it doesn't matter, all that matters is I'm Madison Rae! And this is my boyfriend; together we'll beat you all!! OH HO HO HO HO HO!!!!"

As the purple haired, blue-eyed girl laughed manically, Syaotang sighed deeply, Yue-Bella closed her lilac coloured eyes, started to rub her temples tiredly and began to chant a quiet, soothing mantra, "Clow Reed was a idiot . . . Clow Reed was a *complete* idiot . . . Clow Reed was . . ."

Meilin blinked, trembling slightly as the manic girlfriend of Syaotang dragged him away. Syaotang was pressing weary fingers against his brow and shaking his head as Madison dragged him away by the back of his nauseating orange robes. Sakura smiled slightly and focused her camera on Meilin's confused, slightly terrified face, and murmured, "Kawaii . . ." 

Tomoyo pulled at Sakura's sleeve, the cheery blossom leant towards her best friend as she whispered, "It seems our new adventure just got a little more complicated . . ."

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave it to Kero-ette    _

Kero-ette: Konnichiwa! WAI, WAI, WAI!! Welcome to today's packed, packed, packed show! Today, our wonderful Cardcaptor had to face the Late card! Are you late to any of your lessons? I hope not! Did you feel the optimistic oomph Meilin gave off as she face the trials and tribulations of the Late card?! What a challenge!!

[Presses face against screen] _GO! GO! Kero-ette-chan check!!_

Today we met . . . WHAT?! Who is this?! Grrr, well just to show you was a courteous host I can be . . . this is Li Syaotang, he's from some forgotten sect of the Li Clan . . . sigh, I think I'll just have to call him Yank for the rest of my life . . . he already looks annoying! And have you seen his clothes?! ARGH!! Not only are his clothes just wrong, but take a look at the source of his powers . . . Clow must have be very hungry when he was making this guy's Rashiban board! It looks like a plate, and has ancient recipes engraved on it! I supposed that's very . . . cool, cool . . . and cool . . . yes, well . . .

[Sits in big red chair] So how was it? I hope you're not as hungry as I am now after talking about the Yank's Fork and Salad powers! But if you are, eat, eat, and eat!! And remember to *chew* before you swallow those pretzels!! Well, please R&R and come back for the next instalment of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Hon Na Na!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: Who's this new girl? Why won't she let go of Syaotang? Where's this place she comes from? Well, at least Eriol looks happy, Syaoran and Syaotang providing him with happiness! What's this? Why has everyone disappeared? OH NO!!! Where did that hole come from??!! 

_Meilin And A Hole New Trouble!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin! 

_Release!_

_[Cue senselessly dramatic ending music!]_


	3. Meilin And A Hole New Trouble!

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! Nor do I [thankfully] own the Nelvana theme tune, but I do own the lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! 

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~_Flashback_~~

#_Singing#_

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

By Dr Megalomania.

[Cue CC Theme Tune and Manufactured Boy Band™]

_What if, Hammer, Bounce, Hole, Swear, Unfinished, __Stupid . . . _

_Cardcaptor of the Whoops,_

_Expect some unexpected stuff!_

_Cardcaptor, you gotta be kidding!_

_Cardcaptor, go track them down!_

_Cardcaptor . . . dun dun do dodo!_

_CARDCAPTOR MEILIN?!_  
  


A single lotus petal disturbs the darkness causing bright glowing crimson ripples in unknown water . . .

She turned, Kero-ette was there to her right, Syaotang was to her right, she looked down at her hand, he held it. She blinked and looked at him, his profile betraying his kindness and his confidence in her . . . she looked ahead, Tomoeda school's clock tower, lit by a rainbow's worth of colours, and all was covered in lotus petals. The petals flowered down around them in endless streams . . . she turned, behind her a tall lanky man stood in a flapping overcoat, his long hair broken loose of it's customary ponytail . . . in his hand he held----

At first it started as a tiny speck of black light . . . but when she touched it, the tiny speck of black light exploded into a thousand little black lights . . . she would have smiled if that little black lights didn't precede to suck each other up and forming a giant black light. When she touched it, it broke in half and disappeared . . . Syaotang smiled at her again, "Half . . ."

_[Cue senselessly dramatic music]_

_Part Three: Meilin And A Hole New Trouble!_

"Half . . ."

Kero-ette rolled over in her bed, Sakura and Keroberos had given her a small bedroom recently. They had said with a knowing look that one day, is Kero-ette was anything like Kero, Kero-ette might need it, just in case she needed to get away . . . she fluttered out of bed and over to her mistress. The little black haired girl was murmuring "Half . . ." over and over in her sleep.

//Half?// Kero-ette thought as Meilin rolled over, the new Cardcaptor had been out until very late last night capturing, not only the Late card, but also the very annoying Swiss Army Knife card, it was basically the Sword card, until Clow decided that the Swiss army knife card was probably a little hard to pronounce, Kero-ette still sniggered at Yue's tone as he told Clow. . .

_~~_

_Kero shoved Yue forward, the moon guardian glared at his brother one last time //stupid coin toss!// he groused silently, "Look, Clow. . . we understand your intention, and yes, it's a very useful card but. . . no Cardcaptor's ever going to suddenly cry out Swiss army knife card! Release! Now, are they?"_

_"You think it'll be a little hard to pronounce?" Disappointment clouded Clow's voice, "Hmmm. . . Maybe you're right . . ."_

_"You think?" Yue waved his hands at the man in exasperation._

_~~_

Kero-ette looked down at Meilin, and wondered what she was dreaming about, "Half?" She started to shake the girl awake, "Half what?!"

"Pardon me?"

"Half?"

"Half what?"

"That was what I was askin' you!"

"When?"

Kero-ette rolled her eyes, and glanced at the clock, "Just get ready for school will ya!"

"Ohayo!" Meilin grinned as she slid the door open, she strode in confidently. She had just left Yuki-Bella at the gates with a promise that Yuki-Bella would come over to Meilin's that night for tea and cake. Kero-ette would be pleased to see her sister, and Meilin would be even happier to see Yuki-Bella again!

"Ohayo!" Sakura and Tomoyo beamed back, as soon as they were all sat down, they asked, "How did the capture go last night?" 

"It went as easily as all the others did . . . although we had one hairy . . . or should I say hairless moment when the card went after Yue's ponytail . . ." Meilin chuckled to herself as she remembered Touya, who was filming in Sakura's place, fight with Yue over the camera. The moon guardian was determined to destroy any evidence that he had screamed like a little girl as he ran away from the scissors of the Swiss Army Knife card.

"My brother did say Yuki wasn't as happy in the morning as he usually was!" Sakura laughed as Syaoran and Eriol strode in. "Good morning!"

"And a glorious morning to everyone!" Eriol enthused, as he slipped into his seat, Tomoyo turned and gazed at him speculatively, "Nani?" He grinned.

"What have you pulled off?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, as dreamy glowing orbs, and pretty magic girl type flowers suddenly surrounded Eriol, "I just discovered he believes every word I say. . ." Eriol's eyes slid closed and he clasped his hands over his heart as he sighed, "Syaotang believes my lies . . . Hayaannn!!"

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin turned in their seats and raised questioning eyebrows at Syaoran, the little wolf shook his head and grunted; yep that's what I said . . .

Syaotang stepped into the room, decidedly crestfallen, he slid back his seat and let out a dry sob, he threw himself on to his desk dramatically. "Oh god . . . why me? Why? Whhhhhhyyy!!!"

"What's wrong?" Meilin turned slightly in her seat to look at the depressed little tango. He lifted his head and looked at the door.

He sighed again, "You'll find out. . ."

"And then she said, back off bitches! He's all mine! I couldn't believe it!" Chiharu said as she and Rika and Naoko walked along the path to have lunch, "She's just like Meilin when she first came, only. . .  American! And where's this Readingtown place?!" 

"Can you imagine what an American version of Meilin would be like?" Rika proposed.

The three paused and thought about this terrible notion for a few seconds . . . which was probably a bad idea because this really big, black hole just opened up and swallowed them hole . . . ahem, I mean _whole_!

Syaotang sighed and shouldered his bag, "I can't stand her . . . you think she's get the hint I can't stand her after twelve years of me not saying a word to her . . . Damnit, she just won't geddit!!"

"Oh, trust me, she won't get the hint for a couple of months. . ."

Syaotang look at his grinning companion, Hiirawagizawa Eriol was . . .  'apparently' Clow reed's reincarnation . . . he didn't really understand where the sudden urge to hit him came from, but from the looks on Syaoran's face, the feeling wasn't all that odd. "Why do you know everything?"

"Me. . .  I'm Clow Reed's reincarnation . . . and a darn nice guy at that!"

Syaotang sighed again, //it was like trying to get—//

"Water out of a stone with you, isn't it?!" Syaoran groused loudly, Syaotang flinched slightly, that was exactly what he was thinking . . .

"SYOOOOOOOOOOOOTANNNNNNNGGG!!!" Madison Rae shouted from behind them.

"Arrrgh!" Syaotang flinched again, "Hide me! " 

"What?!" 

Syaotang sprinted off, "Never mind! I'll hide myself!" He ducked into some bushes. He would have sighed a breath of relief but . . . another hole opened up under his feet and swallowed him hole too . . . ahem, _whole_. . . I mean _whole_!

Once lunchtime was over . . .

"Where is everyone?"

The teacher looked around his sparse class, only Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Madison, Syaoran and Eriol had returned. The door slid open and Syaotang stumbled in, "Gees Louise sensei! I'm sorry for being . . . late . . ." he looked around the class, "But I guess I'm not as late as everyone else . . ."

"What happened to you today?" Syaoran glanced at Syaotang as the new group walked home, surprisingly . . . or rather unsurprisingly, Syaotang and Madison had taken the penthouse suite just opposite Syaoran and Meilin's. Eriol had had another fit when he found this out and became resolved to make as many 'Make sure you don't get mixed up and walk into the wrong house' jokes as possible. The girls were walking ahead, and chatting animatedly, as the lads hung back.

"I fell down a hole." Syaotang sighed. He had fallen into a magic hole; luckily, it was the kind only magic persons could get out of, which was why all the students had disappeared.

"Seriously?" Syaoran eyed him.

"Yes."

"ERIOL!" Syaoran yelled at his blue haired, walking companion.

"Nani?"

"Why did he fall down a hole?"

"What do you mean?"

"He fell down a hole . . . at school . . . there are *no* holes at school."

"Point being?"

"*You* were at school today!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Eriol," Syaoran sighed exasperated, "Why are there holes at school?"

". . .  because someone put all the halves together?" Eriol began to snigger.

The girls stopped and turned, then the group as a hole (. . .  sorry, promise, that's the last time) as a _whole_, winced, "Oh *Eriol*!"

"Nani?"

Yuki and Yuki-Bella virtually skipped as they linked arms and walked in front of Nakuru and Touya. The latter chuckled as their magic-o-vision enabled them to see the formers' true forms. The two moon angels were gagging in their sleep.

Nakuru let out a rather wistful sigh, "Yuki-Bella's a real knock out, isn't she?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said Yuki-Bella is a real knock out isn't she?"

Touya paused and slapped his ears, "I'm sorry, one more time."

Nakuru blushed as Yuki and Yuki-Bella paused and stared at them, "Nani?"

Nakuru grabbed Touya's arm and pushed him along, "*Nothing!*" she growl, the two Yuki's shrugged and started to skip again, they were just one step away from---

_"#We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!#"_ The two began to sing happily, Touya and Nakuru slapped their foreheads, and internally Yue and Yue-Bella looked accusingly at each other, claiming it was the other whose false form had started it.

Touya chuckled at the sight, and then glanced at Nakuru, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"I've got it bad . . . and this time it's worse than you!"

Touya winced; "That's gotta be bad!"

Nakuru nodded miserably, "I know, and I can't even be sure if she's my way or the one-way street!"

Touya glanced at Yuki, "Well, I felt that way about Yuki during the Clow cards and the Sakura cards . . . perhaps you are meant to be the Whoops version . . ."

"God I hope not . . ." Nakuru shuddered, "I don't want to spend the next few months saying nothing much more than 'I . . . you . . .' to her every time I want to tell her I love her . . ."

As they continued on their way home, no one noticed the strange little black hole appear and disappear by the gate of the Tomoeda elementary school.

Kero-ette sipped her tea, Meilin filled another cup and turned to Yue-Bella, "Would you like some . . . oh, wait you're just like Yue, aren't you . . .? You don't eat."

"Actually I do, Yue doesn't eat 'cause he's neurotic like that." Yue-Bella folded her wings and sat rather primly next to her sister, Meilin did a double take, had it not been for the rather fetching bows in her hair, the Ruby moon like skirt and shawl, Yue-Bella could well have been mistaken for Yue. Meilin glanced at Kero-ette and wondered what tiny differences this version of Kero would have in her true form.

The little guardian beast-ette glanced up from her cake, "So why do you think the holes are a Whoops card?"

"I don't know I can just. . . feel it." Meilin shrugged, she didn't want to say 'Because holes like that just don't appear randomly'

"Hmmm. . ." Kero-ette stared deeply into her cup, "More tea please!"

"'Kay back in a second!" Meilin skipped out of the room quickly.

Kero-ette glanced up at her sister, who lay back on the bed, the moon angel-girl pressed a soothing hand against her forehead, letting her eyes slide shut against the afternoon sun. There was silence between the two for a little while, Kero-ette and Yue-Bella thinking deeply about the last few days, Yue-Bella sighed, "Why did you send her out?"

"She's becoming stronger . . ." Kero-ette remarked calmly, carefully picking some crumbs she'd accidentally dropped out of her sister's hair, "I'm amazed by the amount she's increasing every day . . . you can feel that also."

"Indeed, we must watch her closer . . ." Yue-Bella sat up and folded her arms, she shook her head seriously, "it won't take long for the cards to realise that she's the Cardcaptor . . ." 

"This is the Whoops cards we're talking about . . ." Kero-ette raised a questioning eyebrow.

Yue-Bella's eyes snapped open, "Oh yeah, well; still these holes must be the Hole card."

Kero-ette winced, "I forgot about that card . . ."

~~

"Get it?"

Clow sat across the desk, waving the card, Yue rolled his eyes again. Clow was getting remarkably irritating. "Yes." The moon guardian forced a grin on his face, he was trying desperately not to strangle his master, after all that wouldn't do. . .

"It's a Hole card!" Clow snorted harder, as if this was an amazing revelation.

"Yes, Clow, very clever." Yue began to clap slowly, it was tradition, Clow got bored, Clow create pun, Clow use pun on Yue, Yue get pun, Clow tell pun again, Yue get pun again, Clow tell pun again, Yue roll eyes and get pun again, Clow tell pun . . . well, you get the idea, "Well done."

As always, Yue used the 'I have to leave now, Clow, to pass this wondrous pun onto the world' excuse and slipped out the study. He bumped into Kero who was heading in for his afternoon incantations lesson; he looked up at Yue, "What's going on?"

Yue hesitated before he uttered the two most fearful words . . . well, in Kero's view; they were the second most fearful words in the household, the first being 'no pudding'. Yue sighed and took a deep bracing breath, "Clow's bored." 

"Oh no!" Kero stepped back in shock, if Clow was bored, that meant . . . puns . . . bad ones, a zillion bad puns a minute . . . almost as frightening as no more pudding left in the house. Kero shuddered, wondering what the latest pun Clow had come up with and had become fixated on this happy afternoon.

"I know. . ." Yue shuddered as well, "If he asks you if you'd like to see his latest card, say that you get it before he pulls it out!"

"Why?" Kero asked before the door suddenly opened, Clow beamed as he stepped out.

"Ah, Kero! Let me show you my latest card!" The magician knelt in front of his guardian and waved the card in front of the lion, "It's a Hole card!" 

". . ." Kero glanced at clow, then at the card, then at Yue who was mouthing 'Get it! Please get it, oh for the love of Clow, please say you get it!'

Clow, oblivious to his moon angel's attempts to stop the inevitable, cried in great humour, "A HOLE card!"

". . ." Kero blinked, stared at the card, then at the grinning magician, then at his almost desperate brother. He knew why Yue wanted him to say he got it, but as the sun as his sign he found it very difficult to tell a lie easily. Clow caught on and glanced behind him, to see a nervously grinning Yue. "A Hole card!" Yue enthused and pointed at the card.

". . . I don't get it!" Kero winced, knowing this would mean Yue would hide the pudding again. 

Yue slapped his forehead silently so Clow wouldn't turn, he stared at Kero. "Kero, listen carefully; it's a card, a *whole* card."

Kero glanced at the card again. "I. . . still don't get it."

Clow snortled, "It's not just half of a card; it's a Hole card!"

". . . I still don't get it. . ."

Clow started to laugh even harder, and soon he was laughing too hard to say anything other than "It's a Hole card!" 

Yue stared at Kero pleadingly, "Kero . . . listen to me really carefully. It's a hole card, a *whole* card . . . please don't make him have to explain it . . . because you *know* how long it takes him. . ."

Kero winced, Clow's explanations did tend to encroach on nap time, and pudding time and even time that could be better spent watching paint dry or watching grass grow, "Oh . . . *oh* . . . right . . . um, I, er . . . I get it! Ah ha ha, that's . . . very funny Clow. . ."

Clow chortled for a few minutes more before ruffling Kero's ears gently, and briefly hugging Yue. The two guardians stared at the door before heading to the kitchen to raid the larders; Yue glanced down at Kero, who looked very concentrated.

"Yue. . ."

". . . Kero."

"Yue. . .  we have to keep him entertained."

"Indeed. Before he creates a card that produces bad puns . . ."

"The two shuddered once more."

~~

Kero-ette sighed, "Thank God he kicked the bucket before he created the bad pun card . . ."

"Agreed." Yue-Bella nodded, as she rose to stare out the window, the moon was just rising. She glanced at the door just as Meilin was entering once again, "Ah mistress . . . I think it's time we went to the school and dealt with the Hole card!"

"I know . . ." Meilin looked very sombre, "Syaoran's gone to Sakura's, it's too late to call anyone, so . . . I've left a message with Wei." She pulled out the rubber ducky key. "O, key that hides the staff of the Whoops . . . reveal the true blunder before me . . . I, Li Meilin, command thee under our bathly bond.  Release!" She smiled and held up the magic girl card, "It's time for Cardcaptor Meilin!"

Kero-ette crowed and shook her balled paw in the air, "All right! Now you're getting it!"

Meilin looked down on herself. The magic girl card had elected to dress her as an astronaut or at least that's what Meilin thought of it as . . . she had a futuristic radio head set, with a form fitting metallic body suit. Everything was very purple and shiny; Kero-ette had spent a couple of minutes just staring at it 'cause it was pretty. Meilin sighed, "Why an astronaut?" 

"Hmmm . . ." Kero-ette adjusted the matching cyber headset resting on her own bright yellow crown, "Consider this carefully, perhaps you will be facing something that an astronaut might encounter in space . . ."

"Konbanwa . . ." a smooth voice commented quietly from behind them. 

"Eriol!" Meilin spun to find the fellow occupants of the school's empty schoolyard. Eriol stood there in his full robes, and flanking him was his guardians, Ruby and Spinel. They all looked ready to take on what silly mistake Clow had reeked upon the hapless town of Tomoeda.

"Hai!" Eriol smiled and stepped forward, "It's a pity that Tomoyo isn't here to film your costume, you look stunning!"

Meilin blushed, "Thank you . . . What are you doing here?"

"I seem to remember creating a card that created holes . . ." Eriol nodded, "At the time I think it was the through and the erase all in one . . ."

"Not to mention a terrible pun!" Growled Kero-ette. 

"I forgot you could remember that." Eriol chortled, as he reached up to pet the tiny guardian beast-ette.

Ruby moved towards Yue-Bella, and grinned, "Konbanwa!"

"Ruby Moon . . . you look . . . different . . ." That was the polite version of what Yue-Bella was thinking, Ruby had shucked her normal skirt for a pair of loose leggings, her . . .his . . . it's hair was all pulled up into a single more masculine pony tail and not a spot of make was applied. It was faintly disturbing to see Ruby actually embracing her asexuality.

The pink haired moon guardian sidled closer, and said in a light-ish manly voice, "I know . . . I thought I'd give my masculine side a try . . ." She, or rather the new, he grinned, "So . . . what do you think?"

"You look . . . different . . ." Yue-Bella repeated, she looked faintly upset, and disturbed.

Meilin broke out of her conversation with the reincarnation to look at her moon guardian, "Uh, Yue-Bella?"

"Hai." Yue-Bella took one more look at Ruby, and then obediently attended her mistress.

"Uh, nice try . . ." Kero-ette floated closer to Ruby, the moon guardian looked less than happy with Yue-Bella's reaction.

"What do you mean?"

Kero-ette chuckled quietly so only Ruby could hear her, "Yue-Bella a real shoujo."

"I know." Ruby looked longingly at the beautiful moon angel-girl.

"Uh huh . . ." Kero-ette folded her arms, "She's also into shoujo ai."

"Really?!" Ruby went crashing to the ground in shock, then quickly scrambled up as she realised what this meant, "Brilliant!"

"Yue-Bella, I need to get on to the roof . . ." Meilin glanced up, the holes were becoming visible now, the school was becoming covered in them! Eriol had quite calmly told her that . . . 'It might swallow up the _hole_ school . . . get it! Whole, hole?!' Had she not been dressed so elegantly, Meilin might have whupped him. 

Yue-Bella looked up, "Hmm . . . you will get a better vantage point if I carried you around."

Kero-ette fluttered beside them as Yue-Bella held up their magic mistress. Meilin gasped, the Hole card *was* beginning to swallow the school hole . . . she slapped herself, she meant _whole_!

"Watch out!" A bolt of lighting struck a black hole that had suddenly appeared. While this saved Meilin, Kero-ette and Yue-Bella from being sucked into impending _holy_ doom (. . .seriously, that's my last pun! Anyway . . .) . . . it also caused Yue-Bella to let go of her new mistress! "Mistress!"

"Meilin!" Kero-ette cried, and began to dive down towards her black haired, falling mistress. "I'll catch you!! All right!! it's time to show my courage!!"

Meilin shut her eyes and screamed as the wind whistled 'Tragedy' past her ears, the music was so bad and repetitive. Then she experienced her entire life before her eyes, she was just getting to the point where she had lost her little bird when she suddenly landed on something soft and warm, her eyes snapped open. The starry night sky shone down on her, and two huge cream wings batted softly in and out of view. Meilin turned over; Keroberos-ette glanced over her shoulder, "Are you all right?"

"Kero-ette?"

"Hai!" The smooth voice feline chuckled, her voice taking on the mature tones of a wise twenty year-old. 

"Kero-ette . . ." Meilin looked at the guardian, "You look like Keroberos . . . only . . . your helmet is . . ."

"Rose bud pink rust . . . or at least that's what I prefer . . ." the lion chuckled, "I can change into my true form anytime I like . . . it's the only good idea Clow had about this entire deal!"

Meilin laughed, "I'm grateful! Now . . ." she pointed to the roof where Syaotang, Madison and Eriol were now standing. "Let's capture that card!" 

The nightly group got together and began to try and fight the rapidly appearing holes, Yue-Bella and Ruby went above and aimed Ruby shards and lilac arrows at the black holes, Meilin and Eriol rode the back of their sun guardians and attacked the holes with their staffs. This succeeded in slicing the small holes in half, but it seemed to only destroy the one hole and creating two new holes to contend with.

Meilin glanced at Syaotang to see how he was managing. He and Madison . . . who was still wearing her hideous straight out of eighties suburban hell 'robes' triplicate on the inverted commas! Syaotang and Madison drew out their swords; "Fork's know my plate!! Release the lightning! Ki'ya!"

Lightning sprung forward from both of their swords and sliced through more of the holes, creating even more. "This isn't doing any good!" Roared Keroberos-ette, "We have to find another way!"

"How come she had magic?!" Meilin muttered, "I didn't have magic!"

"Mistress?" Meilin glanced up at Yue-Bella, "We have to concentrate . . ." 

Syaotang glared up at them, "We don't have enough time and we can't keep this up!" Meilin bid Kero-ette to land by him, and the irate American ran over, "Holy smoke! We can't even get even get through half of them!"

Meilin blinked and glanced at Eriol . . .

_~~ _

_"Eriol," Syaoran sighed exasperated, "why are there holes at school?"_

_". . . because someone put all the halves together?" Eriol began to snigger._

_~~_

"That's it!" She thought back to her dream, the black lights swallowing each other up, and then the largest black light was split in half! "We need to cut them in half!"

"We tried that!" Madison yelled, "It just created more of them!"

"No! We need to lead them all together so they all stick together, then we just need to slice the biggest hole in half so it isn't a whole anymore! "

"That . . ." Madison blinked, ". . .is an awful pun! "

"But it's the right one!" Kero-ette sprung up, "Let's get to it!!"

The now massive whole throbbed and wobbled in front of them, the hour had been exhausting but they had finally got all of the stupid holes to suck each other up. "Is that all of them?" Eriol yelled down.

"I think so!" Syaotang yelled from the roof, he glanced about, "No, wait! Meilin! There's one just beneath you!"

The tiny runaway started to try and pull away from the huge gravitational pull from the large black hole, Meilin bit her lip, and Kero-ette wouldn't be about to catch it in time.

"What are you doing?!" Kero-ette roared as Meilin suddenly leapt off her back.

The black haired girl fell just outside of the pull of the big hole, but managed to snag the little hole with her staff and yank it toward the large hole. She continued to fall as the hole stabilized into it's more visible form. "Yes!" Meilin shouted as she pulled out her Swiss army knife card. Her feet firmly planted on her magic circle, Meilin's descent was stopped. "Swiss army knife! Become a sword and cut the hole in half!" Magic wrapped around her staff and became a silver and Ruby sword, "Release and misspell!!" She hollered and stuck the appalling wisecrack with avengeance. 

The new Whoops card floated in to her hand easily, she glanced up, "Now see . . . that was a challenge!" Kero-ette and Yue-Bella took one look at each other and dashed downwards to their mistress.

Meilin glanced down at her feet; the magic circle was beginning to fade from existence! "Oh no. . ." She murmured, she looked up; Yue-Bella and Kero-ette were still too far away.

Madison turned on her heel and tutted, "Stupid girl!"

Syaotang nodded, but stared at Meilin as she fell. By all rights he should have helped her, but he knew, just knew, Madison thought that there was something going on between him and the black haired girl . . . and frankly he didn't want anymore grief from her. Not that he was afraid of her, Madison's magic was mere salad dressing compared to his power, but still . . . the girl could pack a punch!

Besides, he reasoned, just because Meilin was a cute Chinese girl didn't mean he was particularly interested in her. He hadn't told Madison yet, but Yue-Bella's other form . . . he sighed; "Yuki-Bella-san is a real knock out!" He murmured quietly.

Ruby's eye twitched as she landed on the roof behind him, she remained silent and still . . . but that was because Eriol had heard the boy too and had quickly put her motions under a spell. Eriol enjoyed having two cute little descendants too much for her to kill one just yet . . . he glanced at Meilin, //Come on Meilin, realise it! Come on, think about the cards you have in your possession!//

Meilin closed her eyes and waited for her life-flashing-before-her-very-eyes movie to restart, she was up to losing her little bird and—

Her eyes snapped open, she quickly reached into her pocket, "What if I had a card that could give me wings!" She screamed quickly, "Release and misspell!!

She closed her eyes again as magic surrounded her, she felt herself come to a sudden stop. She creaked open her eyes to see Kero-ette and Yue-Bella peering at her bemusedly, "What?"

"Good timing . . ." Kero-ette chuckled, then glanced at Yue-Bella who sighed.

"Just six centimetres off the ground . . . Impressive."

Meilin felt herself land softly, she glanced either side of her, she now had wings. Large, slightly see-through, white butterfly wings trembled slightly, they were beautiful, with crimson checks on it. They were just like Ruby's only white. She grinned, "I can create cards?"

Kero-ette nodded, "Yes . . . although I should have expected the creation to take a lot out of your magic res—" the lion paused as Meilin's eyes crossed and she fell backwards. She glanced at her sister, who shrugged and bent over.

"Come on . . . let's get her home."

Madison stomped all the way home, "Damnit, Damnit, Damnit! We should have got the card!"

"It's not like we did much . . ." Syaotang muttered, "It was her idea . . ." 

"And then she still cheated . . . why did she get the stupid Whoops guardians anyway . . . and now she has wings! Oh! Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!"

Syaotang sighed; it was going to be another one of those nights . . .

Yue-Bella sat on the roof, and gazed up at the moon. She smiled as she felt the two other moon guardian auras from behind her. "Konbanwa!" She greeted her identical twin brother and Ruby Moon.

Yue nodded, and held a box towards her, "Here . . . I remember how much you love your chocolate . . ."

Ruby started slight, "You eat?!" Yue-Bella nodded, and offered the red haired moon guardian a sweet. Ruby popped a strawberry swirl into her mouth and sighed, "Thank you . . ."

"What's wrong?"

Yue chuckled, "She just found out that Li kid . . ."

"Syaoran?"

"No, the other one." Yue chuckled; "He's head over heels in love with you!"

Ruby slapped her forehead, Yue chuckled and Yue-Bella just gazed off into the middle distance.

"Hoo-boy . . ."

Meilin turned over, and open her eyes. Kero-ette was standing on the windowsill staring quite seriously . . . well, as serious as you could get with this tiny golden stuffed animal thing with a silk, red nightie, and a bright red night cap slung over on huge ear . . . 

"What are you thinking about?"

Kero-ette smiled slightly, "The future . . ."

Meilin sat up; she still was a little tired from the creation of the butterfly card. She smiled; "I guess there's a threat of some sort disaster posed over the world if I can't win the final judgment or whatever Clow decided . . . ni?"

Kero-ette smiled softly, she nodded. "But Clow was an idiot . . . it's won't be a disaster to anyone . . . except . . ." she paused and looked at Meilin, she shook her head, "It won't be a disaster at all to anyone . . ."

"Good . . ." Meilin yawned and lay back down. Soon she was sleeping deeply again. Kero-ette fluttered over and tugged in her new little mistress.

"It won't be a disaster to . . ." she murmured, ". . . anyone else . . . but you . . . Cardcaptor Meilin . . ."

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave it to Kero-ette    _

Kero-ette: Konnichiwa! And welcome to this charged innovative section of Cardcaptor Meilin! Wow-Zah! What a day huh?! Today we encountered the Swiss Army Knife, the Hole and the brand new Butterfly card!! Not only that but now that Yank has an even more annoying girlfriend . . . Urg! She's something out of the eighties . . . what a fashion mistake!! But let's not think about them! Let's think about all the good, good feelings that Meilin gave us today!! 

[Presses face against screen] _Let's get Ready!  Kero-ette-chan check!!_

Today, we saw the Butterfly card being created, the What If card can create any card at any time! But it takes a lot of power!! The Butterfly card is just like the Fly card from the Clow cards but! But! But! It can give Meilin wings or it can give the rubber ducky staff wings! The wings themselves are large white and match perfectly with today's outfit! Go! Go! Go Magic Girl! Out doing itself again!

[Sits in big red chair] So how was it? Don't get behind your studies, but always leave plenty of room for Cardcaptor Meilin! Well, please R&R and come back for the next instalment of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Hon na na!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: Sa-Sakura-chan? You're throwing a fancy dress party just for me? Hoe . . . wait . . . why do I sound like Sakura? Why can't Yue-Bella talk anymore? What's with all the water Tomoyo-chan? EHHHHH?!? What happened to Eriol, Ruby and Spinel?! Why are Clow, Kero and Yue here now?! HOOOEEE!!! What's that thing bouncing off everyone's head?!

_Masks off at Midnight, Meilin!!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

 _Release!_

_[Cue senselessly dramatic ending music!]_


	4. Masks Off At Midnight, Meilin!

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! Nor do I [thankfully] own the Nelvana theme tune, but I do own the lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang and Madison Rae and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! Okay, and there is so much in this story I don't own, like Star Wars, and Star Trek, and The Red Shoes, and Captain Scarlet, and Monty Python, and I can't remember what else, but if it's copyrighted I don't own it . . . except for the way it's used. . . as in this story. . . blah blah blah!

_Apologies in advance . . . this one makes no sense whatsoever . . . seriously . . . I'm not joking, well, I am but it's just one huge, lazy ass excuse to use all the weirdest things I could ever think of from my favourite anime and all the other things I love . . . plus this officially the longest chapter so . . . um . . . enjoy!_

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~_Flashback/dream_~~

_#singing#_

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

By Dr Megalomania.

[Cue CC Theme Tune and Manufactured Boy Band™]

_What if, Hammer, Bounce, Hole, Swear, Unfinished, __Stupid . . . _

_Cardcaptor of the Whoops,_

_Expect some unexpected stuff!_

_Cardcaptor, you gotta be kidding!_

_Cardcaptor, go track them down!_

_Cardcaptor . . . dun dun do dodo!_

_CARDCAPTOR MEILIN?!_

"Sakura? Can you stop filming so I can at least get dressed?"

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked from behind the camera, "What's the problem?"

"I want to get dressed *without* you filming me . . ." Meilin put her hands on her hips, as Sakura stood in the doorway, "It's not like I'm capturing anything . . ."

Sakura whined as Tomoyo pushed the cherry blossom away, "Come on you . . . You can help me in the video-editing suite . . ."

Meilin sighed and shook her head, unaware she was still being watched . . . well stared at . . . actually, it's more like the thing was facing her direction . . . um . . . not that it had a face . . . but that would be because it was a can of film . . . and cans of film have no faces or eyes . . . or at least I don't this so . . . ermm . . . Oh _man_! . . . my train of thought just got derailed . . . just cue the---

_--- Senselessly dramatic music]_

_Part Four: Masks Off At Midnight, Meilin!_

_***Ding-dong!***_

Tomoyo picked up the train of her dress, and ran along the corridor. Her mother's bodyguard . . . the one with the long red hair and the Sunglasses . . . nodded to her, the purple haired girl slid to a stop, "Has anyone told you that you look like Kaho . . .?"

"Look like?" The bodyguard repeated in confusion, then she seemed to remember herself, "Yes, yes, *look* like . . . yes . . ." 

Tomoyo raised a slightly confused eyebrow as the guard back out of the room slowly. 

_***Ding-dong!***_

Tomoyo shook her head, as she continued her run to the door. Tonight was special because it was precisely two weeks since Meilin started to collect the Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That cards. It was Sakura's idea, because not only did Meilin seem a little down about the card collecting . . . the last card she had collected had gone to Syaotang, and Madison had spent the next two days flaunting this fact none stop . . . but, as Sakura confided in her best friend, it would be an excellent chance to film Meilin in a costume. So . . . Tomoyo had arranged to throw a fancy dress party for Meilin, celebrating two weeks of Cardcaptor-ing.

_***Ding-dong!***_

"Coming!!" Tomoyo laughed, as she arranged the strange ribbons of the strange costume Eriol had asked her to wear so she matched his costume. She giggled at the thought of what Eriol would be coming as . . . Hers had strange ribbons and her hair had to be arranged very strangely, the theme for the night being, apparently, water. //What costume could Eriol possibly come in that involves a woman and water?//

She swung open the door, "Welcome!"

Madison grinned, "So . . . What do you think?"

Tomoyo blinked, as she looked down Madison's costume, it was elaborate and impressive in ways that couldn't possibly be at all functional but it looked good, "Let me guess . . . you're that Queen Ammi-thingy . . . from Star Wars?"

"Got it in one . . . and now guess Syaotang!!" She pulled her long-suffering fiancée forward, he was dressed head to toe in black, the sounds of laboured breath issued from the strange black plastic mask. Tomoyo bite her lip, as Syaotang swayed slightly, "Um . . . don't you think you should take off your mask?"

Syaotang made to remove the suffocating thing but Madison pouted, "No! You have to guess first!!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as Syaotang sighed heavily inside the mask, "Um . . . Darth Vader?"

"Yeah!" Madison bounced past her, "We brought some fizzy and some popcorn!!"

Tomoyo smiled as Syaotang followed the purple haired tornado in. He took off the restrictive mask, "Is Meilin here?"

"Yeah . . . She's—"

"What about her guardians?"

"Ummm . . . Kero-ette-chan is in the---"

"I meant Yue-Bella . . ."

"Oh," Tomoyo smiled knowingly, "She's due to arrive with her brother."

Syaotang smiled slightly, "Good . . ." he walked in a little further, and turned suddenly, "I mean that in the sense that it will be good that she's going to be here . . . to protect Meilin . . . in case . . ."

Tomoyo chuckled and waved him in, Sakura danced past him, "Tomoyo-chan! Meilin-chan is having trouble with her zipper, but she won't let me help her . . ."

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura's hand, "Might have something to do with the camera, Sakura-chan . . ."

Sakura blushed, "I can't help it . . ." She raised the camera and held it to her chest, "It's addictive, this filming things . . ."

Tomoyo glanced up at the security cameras that had been programmed to follow Sakura everywhere, she grinned a secret grin, "Indeed it is . . . Can you man the door . . .?" Sakura nodded, and Tomoyo gathered her skirt again, "I'll see to Meilin then."

Sakura pulled down the front of her Scarlet tunic, and brushed off her costume's emblem. She grinned as she checked herself in a convenient mirror nearby. As she waited by the door, she looked into the visual playback of Meilin's capture of the Late card as she waited. "Kawaii . . ." she breathed.

"We're here!!" Sakura jumped slightly and turned to find Ruby Moon bearing food, Eriol bearing drinks, and Spinel bearing a large frown. Sakura glance at each of them, "Who are you lot meant to be . . .?"

Eriol grinned, put his drinks on the floor and stepped forward, "I'll give you a hint!!" He cleared his throat, grasped her hands and said in his scary, deep, Clow-voice; "Water . . ." He announced grandly, ". . . is something that flows . . ."

Ruby cracked up, and Spinel rolled his eyes. Sakura blinked, "Ummm . . ." She shook her head, "Nope. Not a clue."

Ruby stepped forward in a rolling cloud of flour, "Okay then how about this . . . I'm someone close to the guy Eriol is, okay?" She motioned to Spinel and Eriol again, "We're all one group okay, get one and you'll get us all, right? Okay, okay, ready?" Sakura nodded, and Ruby brushed her hands over the white bandages she had attached to her hair and became very still, she folded her arms and glared down at Sakura very seriously, "You will not win, if you continue to run away!" She struggled to keep a straight face, then waved her arms at Sakura who still, clearly, didn't get it. "Okay . . . try this then . . ." Ruby fell to her knees dramatically, and implored to Eriol sobbingly. "Master . . . don't leave me!"

Eriol turned slightly and entered into Ruby's scene, he peered her slightly saddened and declared spectacularly, "I must . . . for . . ." He rested a hand on his Moon guardian's head careful not to disturb the flour she had pasted to her skin and face. He looked very sombre as he said softly, ". . . Water is something . . . that flows!" 

Sakura glanced at Spinel who rolled his eyes again, he clearly wasn't so happy at his master's choice of costume, "I still don't get it . . ." Sakura murmured quietly. 

Eriol turned to Spinel, "Go on!" He encouraged, "You're the easiest . . . she'll get you for sure!!"

Spinel sighed a deep, 'This is so corny' sigh, and lifted his tail. He wagged it slowly so Sakura could get a good view of the large plume of white feathers Ruby and Eriol had taped to the end. "Bring me modern yaki . . ." He said quietly. "Modern yaki . . . modern . . ." He sighed deeply again, ". . . Yaki . . ." At Sakura's blank face, he sighed again, "Sakura . . . Ruby did not paint me Summer Sunflower Orange just so you can stand there and not get it . . ."

Syaoran looked up from his punch bowl as Syaotang entered. The two shared a heated glare as Syaotang neared him, "What are you here as?"

"Ever see Monty Python's The Quest For The Holy Grail?" Syaotang nodded, Syaoran folded his arms and continued, "I'm ---"

"Let me guess . . ." Syaotang smirked, "You're Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Film . . . No, wait . . . Better . . . Sir Robin The Not-So-Brave-As-Sir-Lancelot . . . Who-Nearly-Fought-The-Dragon-Of-Angnor . . . Who-Nearly-Stood-Up-To-The-Vicious-Chicken-Of-Bristol . . . And-Who-Had-Personally-Wet-Himself-At-The-Battle-Of-Bandon-Hill . . ."

"No . . ." Syaoran growled, "I'm King Arthur!" 

"Where's your Knights Of The Round Table?" Syaotang smirked again, unaware that invisibly a Whoops card was affecting him, he did blinked slightly though. He looked around as a strange 'I sense a Whoops card' feeling rolled over his spine . . . actually it was the invisible can of film but shh! They don't know that yet . . .

Syaoran rolled his eyes, oblivious to the fact the can of film was rolling up his spine now, "Oh . . . shut up . . ."

Syaotang stepped back challengingly, "Make me, you Pansy!"

The can of film giggled and bounced up on to a shelf above to watch as the two drew their swords. If it had had a face, the roll of film would have frowned, because the sparring Darth Vader and King Arthur blinked and put their swords . . . well, sword and lightsaber, away when Sakura suddenly ran in, "Okay everyone, listen up! Eriol and his guardians have this really difficult costume . . . okay . . .?"

Eriol swept in, Ruby and Spinel flanking him. Syaoran groaned, "Eriol! No past lives . . . that's cheating!!"

"Past life?" Sakura blinked and looked at Eriol, he grinned, and motioned at himself. 

"I'm Clow Reed!" He quickly straightened the large purple collar, and brushed down the Sun and Moon shaped lapels.

Sakura blinked, and pointed at Ruby, "And you are . . .?"

"I am Yue . . ." Ruby grinned, she pulled the long bandages back again, " . . . the Judgement Maker!"

"Oh . . ." Some dim light flickered on in Sakura's mind, "Then that must mean . . . Spinel's . . ."

"Me?!" Keroberos ran in, and rubbed himself affectionately against Spinel, "Oh Suppi-chan! I'm so honoured!!"

"Ruby painted me orange . . ." Spinel growled; "I woke up this morning and found her grinning over me like a maniac, waving a big can of orange paint, a roll of masking tape and . . ." he lifted his tail again and stared despondently at the white feather duster that had been taped there. "Oh . . . the in-Sun-guardian-ity of it all . . ." He muttered as he shook his head slightly, "I wanted to come as Frodo Baggins . . ." he glanced at Kero, "And you are?"

Kero grinned as he showed off his costume, "Sakura helped Tomoyo to make it for me . . . what do you think?" He was decked out in a rather smart suit; it had yellow trousers, an orange jacket, and a light blue shirt and blue necktie. Spinel eyed Kero's head, he had a blue wig, and his ears and tail had been dyed blue. Spinel moved slightly so he could get a better look at Kero's wagging tail, a small red bow had been attached. Kero grinned as Spinel peered closer to his face, he also had a large set of wired rim glasses carefully balanced on his nose, Spinel raised a painted orange eyebrow, "You've come as my master, Eriol?"

"Iie!" Kero grinned; "I'm the Cheshire cat!"

Spinel rolled his eyes, "One of those nights . . ." He muttered, "Just one of those long nights . . ." 

Kero-ette smiled as she bounced down the corridor, she was dress as a ballerina . . . more precisely the ballerina from The Red Shoes . . . which happened to be her favourite film. She rounded a corner, and trundled down to Tomoyo's room. She peered in on her mistress, "Meilin-chan . . . Are you ready for your party?"

Meilin gazed into the mirror, "I feel silly . . ."

"You look adorable . . ." Kero-ette chuckled as she transformed into her full form, she leapt onto the dresser seat beside Meilin, "as do I . . ." the lion chucked slightly, "I can't wait to see my sister . . . I bet she comes as Charlie Chaplin again . . ."

"Again?" Meilin asked distractedly as she rearranged a few curls of hair.

Kero-ette grinned, "Yue and Yue-Bella adore the old silent films . . . Ol' Charlie was their favourite actor . . ." she grinned and turned to Meilin, "Do you like my outfit?"

"You look very like . . ." Meilin trailed off as she gazed at Kero-ette's ballerina outfit . . .

~~

_"This dream . . . who is it? Who calls to me?"_

_Kero-ette gazed solemnly at the clock tower, "Meilin-sama . . . it . . . is time . . ."_

_Meilin blinked, as she felt her hand being squeezed, Syaotang gazed at the clock tower too. "Do your best . . . and we will surely succeed . . ."_

_The clock tower bathed in a rainbow of lights, and the streams of Scarlet lotus petals . . ._

_A ringing . . . insistent and annoying . . . a man with long green hair . . . _

_Meilin looked back at the clock tower, the ringing still sounding . . . crimson ribbons swirled everywhere, as the lotus petals turned into the---_

_"Who is it . . .?"_

~~

"Meilin?"

Kero-ette nudged her dreaming mistress, "Meilin?"

The girl blinked, "This dream . . . Kero-ette, what does it mean?" Meilin had been having some pretty weird dreams lately, some were about cards she was about to meet . . . Like the Stupid card, which told her exactly what she needed to do, go and say in order to attack it, Meilin was all ready to capture it when the aptly named card went and attacked Tomedia . . . However Meilin also had dreams about being on the roof of the school, staring at the clock . . . Kero-ette had pointed out that this was probably the same Final Judgement dream Sakura always had, but Meilin insisted this dream was some how different . . . The lion's smile faded, "It means you are becoming stronger mistress Meilin . . ." they looked into the mirror, Kero-ette sighed and lifted a paw onto Meilin's shoulder, "Much stronger . . ."

Eriol grinned as he approached his cute little descendants, "I'm Clow Reed!"

"You're cheating!" Syaoran growled as he pulled at one of the loose strands of hair around Eriol's face.

"No, no, Clow Reed!!" Eriol clapped, and righted his black haired wig, "I'm Clow Reed!!"

"You're a loony . . ." Syaotang and Syaoran observed together, then glared at each other.

_***Ding-dong!***_

Sakura ran down the halls, and opened the door, "Welcome!"

"Stardate . . . eleventy twelve-twenty . . ." Touya spoke into his cupped hand, "These are the adventures of the big brother . . . Touya . . . my mission . . . to seek out new and interesting ways of annoying the kaijuu . . . to boldly insult her boyfriend like no big brother has done before . . ." 

"Hoeee!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "And you are?"

"Captain James T. Kirk of course . . ." he rubbed his knuckles on her head, "And you are . . .?"

Sakura grinned, "Guess."

Touya looked his sister up and down; she was dressed in a red uniform, with a strange plastic-y hat, and weird shoulder things, "Little miss red riding hood?"

"No. . ." Sakura laughed, "I'm Captain Scarlet! Mou! You think you'd know . . . I mean come on . . ." She pointed at her chest, "S.I.G? . . . Spectrum Is Green?"

Touya flipped out his hand again, and started to talk into it. "Scotty . . .?" He lifted his other hand and adopted a Scottish accent, "I canne give her any moorree . . . she'll go crazy, Captain!!" He turned to his other hand, "Scotty . . . I . . . I know . . . you must . . . you *must*" he paused for a dramatic grimace, "You *MUST* insult her . . . boy . . . friend . . . it . . . must be . . . done . . ." he reached up and dramatically grimaced again, "Bones . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bring me . . . some . . . punch . . ." Touya smirked as he continued, "It is my mission in life . . . to make . . . insults about . . . the creep and that Gaki . . . boyfriend of . . . the kaijuu . . ." He ducked out of the way as Sakura tried to kick him, "And . . . Teach alien women to . . . luuuuuuve . . ."

"Ahem . . ." Sakura and Touya blinked and turned, Yuki and Yuki-Bella were arm in arm behind the two siblings. Touya smiled, "I mean . . . teach Judgement Angels and Snow Bunnies to luuuuuve . . ."Yuki and Yuki-Bella exchanged a look, and chuckled quietly. Touya looked the pair up and down; they fairly normally dressed in their school uniforms. "Didn't you two get the invitation . . .? It said fancy dress . . ."

Yuki and Yuki-Bella did their eerie chuckle again, "Our other selves objected . . . so we made a deal, we wouldn't come as Bernard and Bianca from the Rescuers *if* they came in fancy dress . . ." They held up two bulging bags, "We brought two costumes just in case . . ." The pair's eyes rolled back in their heads, and they fell back . . . only to transform into their other forms. The pair of angels dusted themselves off. "As if we wouldn't keep our word . . ." The two Moon guardians muttered darkly as they stalked past Sakura and Touya.

Touya and Sakura glanced at each other then sniggered as the two Charlie Chaplins strolled wonkily down the corridor.

Tomoyo smiled as she linked arms with Eriol, "So, tell me more about this Marin . . ."

"Oh . . . nothing really to tell . . . just an old girlfriend of Clow's . . . she was a bit of a psycho-stalker-type but that's how we like 'em . . ." He smiled, "And for the rest of the night . . ." he leant closer to her, "Please call me Clow, my darling Marin . . . you're ruining my costume . . ." Tomoyo giggled politely and looked around. 'Darth Vader' and 'King Arthur' were glaring at each other heatedly, alternatively drawing their swords and . . . plastic lightsabers . . . 'Captain Scarlet' grinned as she discussed various methods make up with 'Queen Amm-whats-her-face from Star Wars', 'Yue' and 'Charlie Chaplin One' were arguing about 'Yue's' hair and how it didn't look like old hospital bandages since it was more like ". . . the Moonlight spun as silk, woven through love itself, it feels like poetry and beauty brought to life . . . AND MY HAIR DOESN'T LOOK LIKE OLD HOSPITAL BANDAGES!!"

'Charlie Chaplin two' looked down at 'Keroberos' who was reading, "Why are you reading at a party?"

"Helps ease my pain of being related to . . ." 'Kero' nodded at 'Yue', who grinned dopily at 'Captain Kirk'. 'Captain Kirk' ignored her, and pulled 'Charlie Chapin One' away from 'Yue' before the silent star of television and the silver screen lost it and his status as the Silent One. 'Kero' shook his head, and returned to his Elvish dictionary. Yue-Bella also shook her head, she muttered, "Okay Yuki-Bella . . . I've done my time . . . enough of this madness . . ." And transformed away. As Yuki-Bella stumbled backwards and against the shelf, the can of film wobbled uncertainly and fell. It gleefully bounced off her head, and back onto the shelf again. It giggled mysteriously. 

"Ta, tala taaa!" Sakura crowed as Meilin stepped hesitantly into the room, she pulled out her camera again; "You look absolutely kawaii Meilin . . ."

Meilin blushed, and clasped her hands in front of her. Madison growled as all the attention slipped off her stupidly elaborate costume, Meilin looked beautiful . . . her long gold-yellow ballroom dress swished quietly, her long black hair cascaded from a loose bun of hair on the back of her hair. Gold being the theme, the hair was gathered in a gold hair tie, and she had elbow high gold gloves. Small gold globes dangled from her ears by small threads of pure gold. She blushed, and blushed as she murmured, "How do I look?"

Syaoran couldn't resist, "You look great . . . For the beast!"

"Syaoran-kun!" Meilin scowled, "You know very well I'm Bella from Beauty And The Beast!"

Yuki-Bella waved from the food table and, because her mouth was full, waved a black card that read, "You look very nice, Meilin-chan!!"

Meilin blushed again from the unexpected support of her Moon guardian's other form. She lifted her large skirt off the floor and moved closer to Yuki-Bella, "You really think so?"

The snow bunny-Bella nodded, and continued to worship silently at the alter of The All-You-Can-Eat buffet . . .

Okay, so . . . I bet you're wondering what the hell is the little can of film that keeps bouncing off people's heads, huh?

Well . . . a few hours later . . .

"What's going on?" Meilin shouted to Syaotang as he fended off Syaoran. Syaotang ducked and pushed Syaoran back into the back of Sakura. Meilin leapt out of Spinel Sun's way as he laughed cheekily at Ruby, the Moon guardian chased him, "How dare you lose my place, Keroberos!!" She screamed, Ruby blinked and came to a skidding halt, "Just for that . . ." She sniffed haughtily, "I shan't ever make you an inch of pudding *ever* again!" 

"Oh! Yue-sama!" Spinel turned into his smaller form and fluttered after his angry sister, "You are so smart, I'm sure you'll find it again soon . . . Yue-sama . . . Onegai!"

Meilin shook her head and stared at the cards she had, and her sealing cane. She had tried to use them both, but couldn't remember exactly what she needed to do, every time she tried she'd start singing about being the odd one out, she looked up at Syaotang, "Why can't I remember how to activate the cards?!"

"I don't know . . ." he called back, and then yelped as Captain James Touya Kirk tried to zap him with his laser beam, found it didn't work and settled instead for kicking him again. "Ow!" He grabbed Meilin's arm and ran out of the room. "Maybe it's the Cameo card . . ."

"The what?" Meilin hiked up her dress and tried not to trip over Syaotang's long black cloak. As they ran along the corridor, Syaotang explained over his shoulder about the strange card that had caused all this mayhem. Mayhem that included Sakura. Sakura had become convinced that she was invincible, and kept throwing herself in front of everyone because Tomoyo had bought a disco ball. The disco ball was harmless, but Sakura was convinced that ever time someone was touched by the pretty reflective lights, that person was about to be attacked by the Mysterons. Syaotang sighed heavily, "Clow created a card that could make people act out scenes and stuff like that from plays . . . it was basically a rewind button on the VCR of life . . ."

"That's right!" A voice floated around them.

Meilin and Syaotang looked up, "Who said that?"

"Over here!"

They followed the sound to a window; there on a tree outside, Kero sat. He grinned at them as Meilin asked, "Kero-chan?"

"Iie!" He swung his legs playfully, "I'm the Cheshire cat!"

"Cheshire cat . . ." Meilin blinked, she pointed at him, "But you also look like Eriol . . ."

"Maybe you're right . . ." He chuckled, then turned very serious and said in an unexplained Clow-like voice, "Maybe you're not . . ."

"Are we right about the Cameo card?" Syaotang pushed forward, and demanded.

"Maaaaaybe!" The big winged cat drawled teasingly.

Syaotang glanced at Meilin, and then back at the lion-embodiment of Eriol, "What do we need to do in order to seal it?"

Kero leant forward, "Come closer . . ." he murmured, Meilin leant out the window slightly, Kero shook his head, "No . . . You'll need to be closer than that . . ." Meilin glanced at Syaotang who glanced upwards then held on tightly to her hips as she leant out of the window further, Keroberos grinned and winked, "You need to hit it on the head with the sealing cane . . ." he whispered into her ear, "THEN TELL IT TO RETURN TO IT'S MISTAKE'S CONFINE!!" He yelled suddenly, Meilin's nerves jangled.

"Why can't you be more helpful?!" She shouted back at him, rubbing her ear to make the ringing go away.

But Keroberos giggled, and started to fade. "If you don't do something soon . . ." his wired frame glasses and smug smile remained, "You'll never find out . . ."

"So . . . we know this is the Cameo card right?" Meilin glanced at Syaotang, who nodded. She glanced around herself; "If only we could have some more clues . . ." she muttered as she turned a corner, only to be yanked off her feet by strange blue ribbons, Tomoyo glowered at her. "You're not Clow Reed! Where is he?!" The purple eyed girl stared off, and said mutely, "I was calling him to me . . ."

Meilin glanced down at Syaotang, "What do I do?!"

"Um. . ." Syaotang called up at her, "What does she want?!"

Meilin shook her hands at him in exasperation, "She wants Clow Reed!" 

"I want Clow Reed!" Tomoyo wailed loudly.

 "Well, she can't have Clow Reed . . ." Syaotang folded his arms obstinately and yelled up at Meilin, "He's *dead* . . . six feet under . . . the *funeral procession* was buried with him!"

Meilin slapped her forehead and folded her arms, she glared at him as she swung upside down, "Well, now what Einstein?!"

"Um . . . um . . . wait!" Syaotang searched his memory for the name of the guy who knew everything . . . and had cheated . . . //what was it? Um . . . Evil? No! Eli? No. . . it was. . .// "Eriol! Eriol came as Clow Reed! We have to find him!"

Meilin looked at Tomoyo, "Look, give me ten minutes and I'll go find Clow Reed!"

"But he just said . . ." Tomoyo cocked her head at Syaotang disbelievingly.

"I know but . . . he's a dork." Meilin shrugged at Syaotang as he growled at her, she looked back at Tomoyo, "Look, ten minutes and I'll be able to lead you to him!"

Marin/Tomoyo squinted at her suspiciously, "How do I know you'll come back?"

"Hmmmm . . . tell you what . . . you let me go and I'll go get Clow Reed and . . ." Meilin looked around her body for something to give Tomoyo, she couldn't give her the Rubber Ducky key . . . or her cards . . . her eyes fell on Syaotang, "To make sure I come back . . . you can keep him!"

"Hey!" Syaotang squeaked as Tomoyo dropped Meilin and wrapped her slippery water ribbons around his legs.

"Ten minutes, just stay here!" Meilin shouted over her shoulder as she ran off.

Tomoyo hauled Syaotang off his feet, "Okay . . . but ten minutes only . . . I warn you! One false move and---"

Meilin rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah!"

Meilin ran down the corridor, //Where is he? Where would Clow Reed go---//

"This is no joke . . ." Eriol's voice was deep and Clow Reed-like as it floated out of a nearby room, "Today I depart this world . . ."

Meilin skidded to a halt, and peered into her mother study, Eriol was sat behind Tomoyo's mother's corporate consecutive desk; he smiled across at two standing guardians in front of him. He looked utterly at ease and even had his feet crossed up on the desk, he idly started the time consuming, god all mighty hypnotising silver ball thingy that just keeps going and going . . .

Kero/Spinel sat up; "This isn't a funny joke at all . . ."

Clow/Eriol pressed his face into the stupid metal pin face map thing, he grinned at his 'accomplishment' and set it down carefully so not to disturb the pins as they stayed in his likeness. He glanced back at his guardians and raised his hands, "That's my point, it isn't a joke at all . . ."

"Why?!" Yue/Ruby shouted, obviously very upset.

"Because . . . it hasn't got a punch line, there's no lead up . . ." Clow/Eriol folded his arms and pouted, ". . . and frankly I'd be a little disturbed by the idea of you finding my impending death funny . . ."

"Damnit Clow!" Yue/Ruby slammed her hands down on the desk, "You know what I mean!"

Clow's . . . I mean, Eriol's eyes flittered to the doorway; he frowned and stood, "Gimme five minutes." 

Yue/Ruby's face contorted in utter confusion, and Kero/Spinel actually walked over to the desk and started to bang his head against it, "The man's insane . . . absolutely insane, loco . . . seven puddings short of the daily requirement of sugar . . . speaking of which . . ." He looked up at Yue/Ruby, "Do you think he'll put custard or ice cream with our apple strudel tonight?" 

Yue/Ruby's mouth fell open, as she slapped the back of his head.

Meilin smiled, as Clow/Eriol pulled the door closed. "I need to talk to you . . ." she whispered urgently to him, he squinted at her suspiciously, causing her to wonder what was wrong. "Nani?"

He wagged a finger at her, "I was under the impression you were . . . green eyed . . ."

"What?"

"And what about the honey gold hair?"

"What?!" 

"And the sweet unassuming voice?" He folded his arms irritated, "What happened to the sweet unassuming voice, huh?!"

She blinked, face faulted and then sweat-dropped as she realised what he meant, "I'm not Sakura."

Clow/Eriol threw his arms in the air, "Well, who are you then?"

"I'm Meilin . . ."

"Who?! What are you doing here?!" Clow/Eriol went into a big strop and his spectacles dropped off his nose, he muttered as he stooped down to pick them up, ". . . I planned it perfectly . . . You are supposed to be Cardcaptor Sakura, not Cardcaptor *Meilin*!"

"I'm the Cardcaptor of the Whoops cards . . ." Meilin sighed, he didn't plan it perfectly enough. Yue-Bella's favourite phrase rang out in her mind, //But then again, Clow Reed was an idiot . . .// Meilin shook her head as she silently agreed. Clow/Eriol's irritation immediately dissipated, "They got free?" Meilin nodded, "And you have to chase them now . . ." Meilin nodded, "Uh oh . . ." Meilin folded her arms and nodded again. Eriol . . . or rather since the Cameo card was at work, Clow sighed, "I'm *so* lazy . . ." Meilin sighed, and was about to nod again when this really icky sloshy sound echoed from down the corridor . . . and it was getting closer. Clow/Eriol peered beyond Meilin, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Marin the water fortune-teller woman thingy . . .?" Meilin nodded, Clow/Eriol's face paled . . . even more.

"Oh no . . ." he whispered urgently at Meilin, "But Yue's in there!"

"So?" Meilin frowned, she would have thought it would be a happy reunion, you know, the really romantic kind that involved beaches and roses and swelling, happy, romantic music . . . Clow/Eriol slapped his forehead; he threw one hand down towards the sound, "Marin!" Then pointed at the door, "Yue!"

"Point?"

Clow/Eriol grabbed his head, "They don't *know* about each other!" Meilin glanced at the ceiling, silently looking for the strength not to hit this idiot of a magician . . .

"Who doesn't know about who Clow?" Yue/Ruby opened the door, Clow/Eriol laughed, "Oh . . . it's just an old . . ."

"Clow Reed!! My love!!" Marin called from down the corridor, "I've finally found you!! I love you, my love!! My darling!!"

 Yue/Ruby glared at Clow/Eriol, who laughed even more nervously, "Pray tell . . . who is this . . ." Yue/Ruby's face screwed up just as Yue's would, "Woman . . .?"

Tomoyo . . . Marin . . . whatever came to a squelching halt, "Clow . . ." She threw her arms around his neck, "My love!"

"Marin . . ." Clow/Eriol chuckled tensely, "However did you find me . . .?"

"I've been looking for you for so long . . ." Marin/Tomoyo rubbed her face into Clow/Eriol's wig, causing it to go slightly skewed. Clow/Eriol righted it again, and tried to pull the woman off a bit. "Really . . . that's uh, great . . . umm . . . Yue!" Clow/Eriol looked up at the glowering Moon guardian, "Yue . . . this is my . . ."

"Girlfriend, Marin . . ." She shook Yue/Ruby's hand heartily, "Clow's always had a problem with expressing his real feelings . . . and you are?"

"Yue . . . Judgment Maker . . ." Yue/Ruby's eyes narrowed, ". . . and Clow's boyfriend."

"I think you'll find you're wrong . . ." Marin/Tomoyo whispered deadly serious, then her gaze turned on Clow/Eriol, ". . . or have you been playing 'Magicians And Creations' again, Mister Reed . . .?" 

Syaotang grabbed Meilin aside as Clow tried to dig himself out of the little hole he had dug . . . 

"You left me with her!" He held his hand at her as if to strangle her. "You will pay for your insolence!"

"What are you doing?" Meilin grabbed his hand and shook it in annoyance; this stupid card was starting to get on her frigging nerves.

"The force is strong with you . . ." Syaotang murmured, he pulled his hand away and stared at her intensely. " . . . Do you realise what the dark side would be like if you joined with us?"

"What?!" Meilin resisted the urge to pull her hair out; even Syaotang was getting on her nerves. She had to stop this, and stop it soon . . . and then she would go kick the hell out of Eriol and his stupid past life for subjecting this to her.

Syaotang blinked, "Sorry . . . I think I'm starting to be affected by this . . . Luke . . . I can sense him close . . ." He shook his head, "Let's seal this card quick . . . it's getting stupid now!"

Meilin nodded and glanced at Clow/Eriol, "What can we do . . .? What can we . . . wait! I have an idea; we can ask Clow how we can seal the card!" Syaotang was about to answer when Yuki-Bella stumbled out of a broom closet, "Meilin-chan! Syaotang-kun, what's going on?!"

"I think a card has attacked us . . . are you all right?" Meilin didn't notice Syaotang growling quietly as she grabbed the snow rabbit's hand, she's forgotten all about her Moon guardian and Yue. They had disappeared shortly after they realised that they were starting to get paler . . . even their eyes seemed to lose their colour. Yukito stumbled out too, "Yeah . . . Yue and Yue-Bella must have transformed out so we could at least be of some help . . ." he looked up suddenly, "Is it just my imagination or has everything suddenly gone really fuzzy?"

Meilin, Syaotang and Yuki-Bella looked at each other, and themselves as they realised their eyes were either going out of focus or someone had been messing with the sharpness option on the VCR of life, "No . . . You're right . . ." Yuki-Bella walked around a bit to see if it was just where they were. She paused at the doorway of Tomoyo's room, "everything really has gone really fuzzy . . . and what's with that really corny romantic music?" Yuki-Bella murmured before she was grabbed from behind. "EEK!"

"You . . . are . . . my . . . love . . . I . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Love you!" Yuki-Bella stared up at Touya, well, as you've probably guessed by know; Captain Kirk as the Cameo card trapped him too. Yuki crossed his arms, "Whatever this is . . ." he muttered to Meilin, as he tried to extract his sister from Kirk/Touya's amorous affections, "You had better stop it soon . . ."

Meilin and Syaotang nodded and back away slightly as they realised Yukito's fists were actually clenched . . . 

Meilin and Syaotang ran into the dance room that Tomoyo had set up for the party, "No expense spared, eh, Tomoyo?" She murmured, as she looked around. "What does the Cameo card look like?"

"I don't know . . ." Syaotang slipped on his mask before he looked around, "You must use the force . . ."

"What?!" Meilin inwardly slapped herself, and then resolved to slap the card, then Eriol and then Clow Reed's ghost if she ever met it for making her use the stupid phrase more than once in a night.

"Your senses . . ." Syaotang pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead, "I mean your *senses* and hurry, I don't think I can stand up to this stupid card anymore . . ."

Meilin rolled her eyes and looked around again, she screamed when she was suddenly grabbed. "Don't worry . . . I'm a Spectrum Agent, miss . . ." Captain Scarlet/Sakura murmured quietly into her ear, "You've got to be careful, that man you are with looks like . . . Captain Black!"

Meilin looked at Syaotang, "Syaotang . . . Take off your mask . . ."

"I can't . . ." 

"Why?"

"Because . . ." his breath became deep and rasping, "It would . . . kill me." Darth Vader/Syaotang drew out his lightsaber, "I feel him near . . . Luke . . ." 

Meilin rolled her eyes, "Oh no . . ."

"Have at you!" Yelled Syaoran as he charged Syaotang, "For I am Arthur, King of the Britons!"

"You are strong, old man . . . but now I am the master!"

"No!" Clow/Eriol shouted from the doorway, "*I* am the master!!" He pouted and put his fists on his hips, he looked really imposing but suddenly screamed like a little girl as he heard Marin/Tomoyo sloshing down the corridor after him, "Help me!!" Clow/Eriol suddenly ran up to Meilin, "Hide me! Damnit who brought her here?! You'd think she's get the hint but nooooo . . ." He grasped her hands quickly, "Do you know where I could hide?"

As the room began to dive into chaos, the lights suddenly going out did not help things along. Meilin groaned as Captain Scarlet/Sakura tighten her grip on her, "this is the voice of the Mysterons . . ." Captain Scarlet/Sakura gasped, Captain Kirk/Touya ran in and started to issue orders for emergency power, the only things visible were Darth Vader/Syaotang's lightsaber, and the circled patterns from the disco ball. "We have some very important information for the Cardcaptor . . ." the deep voice rumbled; "You will begin to be affected by the Cameo card soon if you don't do something . . ."

Meilin gasped, "What can I do?!"

"What if I didn't tell you, huh?" The deep voice took on a deeply pouting tone.

Meilin slapped her forehead, and then paused. "What if?" She pulled out the card, "What if . . . I captured the Cameo card?" 

The voice, which incidentally sounded a lot like Keroberos, chuckled, "It's not that easy . . . sucker . . ."

So okay, after about five minutes Meilin stumbled over the right combination of words, it didn't help that she started to sing like some demented Disney character, but still . . . she figured out that she need to get the Magic Girl card to . . .

"Make me into a Cardcaptor . . ." Meilin called as she struck the card, " . . . release and misspell!!"

The Magic Girl wrapped around her instantly, leaving her with . . .

"Hey! This is one of Sakura's costumes!" Meilin groused, as she glared at the puffy pale yellow shorts and the big pink cape. 

"Meilin!!" Kero-ette called as she tap-danced her way into the room.

"Kero-ette?!" Meilin turned to find the large lion-ette dancing, "What's wrong?"

"The Cameo card's got me acting out the red shoes . . . we gotta hurry before it makes me throw myself under a train . . . although . . ." she glanced at Spinel, who had become very drunk and very fat, ". . . I'm beginning to think that that is a good thing!"

Meilin sighed; "The Magic Girl card turned me into Sakura!"

"A Cardcaptor . . .?" Kero-ette blinked at her, "Brilliant!"

"Why?!" Meilin groused, "I'm a Cardcaptor too!"

"Yeah . . ." Kero-ette pirouetted, "But who's been filmed the most?" 

"HOOOOEEEE!!!" Meilin squealed, as she bounced off the wall, the can of film just wouldn't stay put! 

Having been distracted, the can of film's power over the others started to break. Sakura shook her head and pulled out her camera, "Meilin! That's one of my costumes!!" She glanced at Tomoyo who also started to film, she gave Sakura the thumbs up, as they shouted up, " . . . And you look adorable in it!!"

Meilin rolled her eyes, and bounced after the card, she looked down at Charlie Chaplin one/Yue, the Moon angel was ranting silently at Captain Kirk/Touya who was whispering sweet nothings into an equally silent Charlie Chaplin/Yue-Bella, the two had been drained of all colour and were prone to having to rely on placards. Charlie chaplin one/ Yue and Charlie chaplin two/Yue-Bella glared up at her, and held up their cards, 'GET ON WITH IT!!' She glanced at King Arthur/Syaoran, Queen Whats-her-face from Star Wars/Madison and Darth Vader/Syaotang; the two were also embroiled in battle. Darth Vader verses Monty python's King Arthur for the hand of Queen what's her face from the phantom menace . . . she sighed, this had to be the weirdest card Clow had ever created. Clow/Eriol waved up at her, "How's it going?"

She landed by him, and stomped over to him. Meilin raised a fist, "I'll tell you how this is going . . ." she ducked out of the way of Keroberos/Spinel Sun and Yue/Ruby as they stumbled past, she blinked and realised ". . . they are drunk!"

Yue/Ruby leant over her, "We're not drunk . . . " she clarified, "We're indebted . . . no, inbred . . . no . . ." She chuckled and pressed a finger against her lips, "We . . . are . . . inebriated!" Kero/Spinel clapped his paws gleefully, and nudged his brother/sister over to the bar again, "More beer!" Yue/Ruby demanded, "I can take it!! Just trrrrrry me!!" The drunken Moon guardian tripped and fell over Kero/Spinel. "More Beer, Damnit, screw the freaking judgement!! Get me to more beer!!"

Meilin blinked, and looked at Clow/Eriol, "And you're Clow so that must mean you're . . ."

"Drunk, inebriated, smashed, intoxicated, under the influence of alcoholic beverages . . ." Clow/Eriol beamed as if this was some huge accomplishment, he looked perfectly sober but . . . as Meilin was only just realising . . . "Clow's idiocy strikes again." Meilin crossed her arms and shook her head, "I get the point . . ." 

Clow/Eriol shook his head and wrapped a friendly arm around her, "No, you don't . . . I'm absolutely drunk, out of my skull, plastered, legless . . . you'd need a intellect higher than mine to truly comprehend how pissed I am . . ."  

 Meilin rolled her eyes, "Hoe . . ." Then she slapped her forehead, "Damned card!" She muttered darkly, "Make me sound like Sakura!" When she looked up, the can of film was rolling cheekily in front of her. She growled slightly, it was *taunting* her. "Don't worry Meilin!" Sakura cheered, "If you use your head, I'm sure you'll find a way!!" The can of film turned and bonked the honey haired girl on the head again, once again Captain Scarlet was rolling around the place, well . . . as much as a puppet could roll around . . . 

//Head . . .? The can of film has been bouncing off people's heads so . . .// Meilin blinked, as an idea came to her, "Come and get me!" She yelled at the card, "I'm changing character to Cardcaptor Sakura!!" The can of film, stupid as it was fell for the ploy. Meilin waited until the last minute to substitute her head for her sealing cane! 

"Return to your mistake's confine . . . Cameo card!"

If a can of film had eyes, it would have blinked, then frowned then given this Bafta winning speech about how it was foiled by that pesky kid again, then gone on to win an Oscar . . . and then maybe a Brit award for the best newcomer . . . but it didn't because . . . it was a can of film.

Meilin smiled as the card came to her hand. "Gotcha . . . Cameo card!" 

Madison growled as she left Tomoyo's house, she'd woken up to find herself in the store cupboard, and with a bucket very firmly attached to her foot. Syaotang stayed back to thank Tomoyo for an . . . Interesting party. He blushed as Yuki-Bella and her brother stepped out of the house. "Uh . . . uh . . . Tsukishiro-san . . ."

"Hai?" Both snow rabbits blinked, then glanced at each other. They shared a laugh as Yuki-Bella stepped forward, "Just call me Yuki-Bella-chan . . . It's easier . . ."

"H-hai . . ." he stuck out a box, "These are some chocolates . . . I thought you might like 'em . . ."

Yuki-Bella's face lit up, "Really?"

Syaotang nodded woodenly, as Yukito-Bella offered him one as well. Nakuru glared at Syaotang, the little brat was getting a little to fresh with her snow rabbit for her liking, then she blushed . . . she hadn't yet told Yuki-Bella of her growing feelings, they spent everyday together, and it was driving Nakuru nuts. Yuki-Bella was either stupid or oblivious to the universe . . . or possibly both. She remembered a conversation she and her fellow Moon guardians were having one night . . .

_~~_

_Yue frowned at his hand, then glanced at Ruby. The cherry haired girl grinned, then, as she caught his eye, frowned. "I haven't got the card you're looking for . . ."_

_He rolled his eyes, and then glanced at his sister, "So, what do you think?"_

_"I think she's lying . . ."_

_"No, I mean about our false forms . . ." Yue sighed and rested his chin in his palm, "And yeah, I know she is . . ." _

_Ruby stuck out her tongue as Yue-Bella answered, "Oh . . ." Yue-Bella picked up another card, and put down her three kings, "I think they are stupid . . ."_

_"Really?" Yue raised an eyebrow, and pulled up another card, "I always thought they were just pretending . . ."_

_"To be stupid?" Yue-Bella sat back in her chair, and stared at Ruby impassively. Ruby smiled, she had stopped with all the stupid attempts to look masculine, for which Yue-Bella was infinitely grateful. "Well, yeah . . ." Yue nodded and passed over the tray of crackers and cheese._

_Ruby poured some more wine for herself and Yue-Bella, out of habit she offered Yue, but he refused with a shake of his head, "It could be . . ." She proposed, "That they are pretending to be pretending to be stupid . . . in order to confuse everyone . . ." She looked up at them, and took a sip of her wine, "They can be real smart, these false forms . . ."_

_ Yue-Bella raised her hand to cover her mouth so Ruby couldn't see the quiet chuckle, and Yue's left eye twitched slightly. _

_~~_

 As Syaotang continued to look like he was made of wood, Meilin watched this with a degree of surprise; she leant over to Sakura, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's in love with her . . ." Sakura murmured from behind her camera; she looked behind herself, Tomoyo was filming Sakura. "Right?"

"Hai!" Tomoyo giggled. 

Meilin blinked, "He's in love with her *too*?" Then slid her hands over her mouth, //Too?!// She blushed even further when she realised Tomoyo and Sakura were focusing their cameras in even more. "Not that I love Yuki-Bella too!"

"Oh, well, that's a pity . . ." Yukito-Bella smiled as Meilin jumped and spun, the snow bunny-Bella was standing just behind her, Meilin blushed, "Well, actually I do love you, it's just . . ."

Yuki-Bella smiled and leant over so she was just level with Meilin's eyelevel. She winked gently, "I'm very honoured then." 

Spinel growled to himself softly, as the effects of the sweets began to wear off, unfortunately for him the paint didn't fade as easily. "Ruby Moon is still a dead thing!"

Kero and Kero-ette giggled, "I forgot how strange that card could get . . ." Kero nodded to his sister, "Good thing Meilin was smart enough to catch it . . ." He blinked, "That's something I never thought I would ever say willingly . . ."

Kero-ette chuckled and turned into her smaller form, "Meilin's a good girl . . . it's that Madison that needs her head sorted out . . . what happened to her while everyone else was being affected by the Cameo card? "

"I think she went into hiding to escape Touya . . ." 

"How does that figure?" Spinel murmured dejectedly as he tried to pick the orange paint of his tail.

Kero chuckled, "She's Queen Amidala from Star Wars, ni?" 

"Hai . . ."

"And Touya's Captain Kirk . . . Kirk was from the Federation and Queen Amidala went into hiding to escape the Federation in Star Wars . . ."

Spinel glanced at Kero-ette; it made perfect sense to her. He sighed, "That explanation . . . In fact, this whole evening makes no sense whatsoever . . ." Spinel chuckled as Kero and Kero-ette joined in, "But then . . . Clow was an idiot . . ." 

Below them, a strange man stood. 

"Indeed . . . he was . . ."

He smiled slightly as he brushed his almost waist length green hair back. His Sunglasses glinted in the Moonlight as he turned and walked away mysteriously . . . straight into a lamppost.

"Stupid Sunglasses . . ." He groused as he rubbed his nose.

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave it to Kero-ette    _

Kero-ette: Konbanwa! Today was so special! Pity the Cameo card stuck it's foot in . . . mentioning stuck feet . . . ha ha ha ha!! That stupid yank's girlfriend got her foot stuck in the bucket!! Hee, hee . . .  

[Presses face against screen] _Let's get Ready!  Kero-ette-chan check!!_

What an evening huh? Wow I'm still confused, but as always I will do my bestest best to bring you all the information you need to know about Cardcaptor Meilin's latest triumph! Today we encountered the Cameo card, Clow Reed created it because he loved watching plays and was always very sad when they ended so what did he do? That's right! Create a card that could make people act out their very favourite character . . . unfortunately it only really works when there are the other characters from the same production or it all gets pretty messed up . . . kinda like today's fun filled episode?

[Sits in big red chair] So how was it? Did it fill you with positive inspiration . . . ready to read the next exciting episode of Cardcaptor Meilin?! Well, please R&R and come back for the next instalment of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] JA!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: Wow!! I can fly!! But what's this?! Ruby sounds like she's swallowed a dictionary . . . but why don't I know what any of these words mean? Sigh, Yuki-Bella makes me feel so happy . . . and so does this new janitor!! But now what's wrong with Kero, Yue and my guardians?! . . . EEHHHH?!?!?! Where's all this music coming from?! 

_Meilin, Ruby And The Mysterious Janitor!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

 _Release!_

_[Cue senselessly dramatic ending music!]_


	5. Meilin, Ruby And The Mysterious Janitor!

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! Nor do I [thankfully] own the Nelvana theme tune, but I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!!

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~_Flashback/dream_~~

_#singing#_

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

By Dr Megalomania.

[Cue CC Theme Tune and Manufactured Boy Band™]

_What if, Hammer, Bounce, Hole, Swear, Unfinished, __Stupid . . . _

_Cardcaptor of the Whoops,_

_Expect some unexpected stuff!_

_Cardcaptor, you gotta be kidding!_

_Cardcaptor, go track them down!_

_Cardcaptor . . . dun dun do dodo!_

_CARDCAPTOR MEILIN?!_  
  


"Good morning Ruby!" Eriol smiled as he found Ruby Moon frowning at a book, he glanced over her shoulder, "Ruby, dearest . . . Moonlight of my life . . . Why are you reading a dictionary at this time of day?"

"I contemplated a notion, untimely this dawn, of a phrase that I don't recognize the denotation of . . ." Eriol blinked at her, and her face blanked and her eyes crossed slightly as she said in a shock, quiet voice, "I also don't have a clue what I just said . . ."

_[Cue senselessly dramatic music]_

_Part five: Meilin, Ruby And The Mysterious Janitor!_

Tomoyo sipped her tea as she looked around the hastily gathered group; Eriol had insisted everyone come just in case he was hearing things. Madison Rae and Syaotang turned up because they could feel a Whoops card at work, and Sakura and her brother accompanied her guardians.

Nakuru was sat rather despondently on the floor, as all eyes glanced from her master, to her alternatively. "What's wrong, Nakuru-chan?" Yuki-Bella asked sweetly, and then popped the eighteenth double chocolate cookie into her small mouth. Nakuru looked up and opened her mouth, "I have become the re-embodiment of a lexicon vocabulary contrivance and you pose to me the enquiry of what's erroneous with me? I'm a distressingly eloquently, articulated, voluble orator at this instance in epoch and you implore to perceive what may possibly be ungrammatically incorrect with me?"

A couple of cups and saucers slipped out of shocked hands, mouths fell open, and Eriol started to clean out his ears again. Nakuru blinked, staring at the shocked expressions, she threw back her head and wailed, "Precisely!!"

After Nakuru had been soothed by being given free rein to roam in Tomoyo's collection of costumes . . .

"So, what make you think it a Whoops card?" Kero-ette questioned, then shook her head, "No . . . I know it's a Whoops card too."

Meilin looked at Ruby, who had fallen into a tear-filled sleep. "So . . . what is it? And how do we beat it?"

Kero-ette shook her head, "It isn't that simple . . . Clow created dozens of these cards . . . some he create but immediately destroyed, others he just was . . ." she glared at Eriol, ". . . Lazy, or too drunk to remember that he created them . . ."

Meilin sighed, "Isn't there any way of telling?"

"You could use the Magic Girl card." Meilin screamed as Moon guardian appeared out of nowhere. "You know, that's intensely irritating." 

"Sorry, you just surprised me."

Yue-Bella raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and continued; "The Magic Girl card can predict which card you might meet . . . we might be able to make some sort of guess from the costume it gives you . . ."

Meilin stood, "All right . . ." she paused as some strange tinkling and the sound of harp strings sounded, the music reached a particular triumphant tone, "Can anyone else hear music?" 

"Yeah!" Kero-ette smiled as she watched her sister's normally cool icy exterior drop as her favourite card began to play. Yue-Bella loved music, it was her favourite thing after reading, "Do you remember it?"

"Yes . . ." Yue-Bella held out her arms and smiled as if the music notes fell on her as raindrops. "It's the Music card . . . perfect for magic situations like this . . ." She danced slightly and laughed, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Meilin smiled slightly as her Magic circle started to write itself in time with the music, "It is . . ." she frowned slightly as it skipped, like a record caught in a loop. "What's wrong?"

Yue-Bella frowned; "It's waiting for you! The music is composed as the Cardcaptor moves . . ." 

Meilin took a step toward the magic circle and the music progressed, "Ah . . ." the music became hushed as she pulled out her magic key, for the first time since becoming the new Cardcaptor, Meilin actually felt like one of those anime magic girls, "O key that hides the staff of the Whoops . . ." Nakuru raised her head tiredly as the group stepped back as a whole to give Meilin the space she need.

"Hey, where's the music coming from?"

"So. . . Any ideas?"

Sakura scratched her head; Meilin was wearing a costume that was bright green, with strange patterns on it, and question marks and long, very long words swirling up and down and around the various patterns. There weren't any sleeves as she had gloves that went past her elbow, these were also bright green and had question marks all over them as well. Meilin rolled her eyes as Tomoyo made her promise to let her talk to the card more often as it was ". . . A genius, it has true Magic Girl spirit!!", she sighed because the Magic Girl card had managed to find a couple of shades of green that match Meilin's eyes rather than clash with them.

They had been staring at the costume, with it's long coat tails, tall top hat and puff-ball shorts. Sakura considered the question-mark buckle of the thigh-high, dark green boots carefully before standing up straight. Sakura shook her head, and Tomoyo shrugged, Eriol sat beside Ruby, who had changed to her true form and was becoming increasingly incoherent. Not that she couldn't speak anymore, just that the words she was beginning to use were getting longer and longer. Yue and Spinel had taken to translating for her, but soon warned that soon she might go past their understanding even . . . although both stoutly retained that that was a long time away and the other would probably be the first to stop understanding.

"Well, we know it has something to do with words." Syaoran and Syaotang said together, they glared at each other. Syaoran had changed into his own robes, and the truth about how similar the pair's robes were came out. Syaotang's robes were exactly like Syaoran's except . . . the orange replaced the green and vice versa. Their hats suffered the same colour changed and where Syaoran's hat had square patterns on it, Syaotang had curls, and the two gemstones above the ears were square on Syaotang's, while Syaoran were round. Eriol hide a chuckle, and murmured "Yin-yang!" To Spinel, who nodded.

"And we know that it has something to do with puzzles, riddles and games." Yuki-Bella said quietly, Yue-Bella had become a little tired, and so had decided to go wonder her own memories to search for the card.

Madison blinked, "How'd you figure that out?"

 Yuki-Bella smiled as she moved closer to Meilin. She pointed to the words, "Word puzzles . . ." to the question marks, "Riddles . . ." her pale finger brushed over the strange patterns, "These are mazes . . . Games. It's a card that plays a lot." 

Touya knelt beside the snow bunny-Bella, his lips quirked slightly as he noticed the blush Yuki-Bella's proximity was causing to Meilin's face. The new Cardcaptor was experiencing some of the crush that his sister had had when she met Yuki. He glanced at Syaotang, who stood there openly fuming at Meilin. He shook his head, that meant the little tango was experiencing some hormonal attractions too. One look at Yuki-Bella's face told him that Yuki-Bella was either completely oblivious to it, or like Yuki had done, was only pretending. He buried a slight laugh to ask, "So what are we going to do about this thing that's got Ruby?"

"We had superior achieve something presently . . . I don't imagine I'm manufacturing greatly logic any supplementary, the syntax is appropriating deformed!" 

"What did she just say?"

Spinel frowned, "I think she just said, 'we had better do something soon . . . I don't think I'm making much sense any more . . . the grammar is becoming distorted.' And she's right . . . we had better do something soon . . . she's approaching my understanding and vocabulary limit!"

Ruby suddenly stood up, "That cannot exist accurate! I determined not permit this development!"  

"What?!" Madison screeched, "What did she just say?!" But no one could answer her as Ruby suddenly pulled the window open and flew out.

"We have to go after her!" Eriol ran to the window, "Ruby!!"

"But how? Not all of us can fly, you know!" Madison started to rant how she and Syaotang were going to get it themselves and that Meilin might as well give up now . . .

Eriol held out his hand to Tomoyo and pulled her onto Spinel, Sakura instructed Kero to carry Syaoran, and Kero-ette offer her back to Touya, Sakura smiled and pulled out her own key, "Fly!" Once her wings had grown, she glanced at Meilin. "Meilin! How are we going to get you there?!"

Meilin smiled and pulled out a new card, "Don't worry . . ." she threw it out in front of her, "Butterfly!" 

Sakura gasped as large white butterfly wings fluttered from Meilin's back, "Wai! When did you catch that one?!"

"I didn't catch it! I created it!"

"And it's the last one you'll ever create 'cause me and Syaotang will conquer all the cards . . . come on Syaotang baby! We got card capturing to do!" And with a haughty laugh Madison spun on a heel and walked out the door. Syaotang stared after her and sighed, heavily.

Meilin blinked, and glanced at her staff, if only she could make the wings appear on her staff . . .

"Mistress . . ." Meilin screamed as Yue-Bella appeared once again, Yue-Bella rolled her eyes, "Again with the screaming . . . I was only going to suggest, that if you would prefer to ride your staff instead then it's a very simple spell . . ." the Moon angel-girl bent down and whispered into her mistress' ear. Meilin glanced at her, "Are you being serious?" She asked dubiously.

"Take one look at Eriol's face . . . you can see I'm telling the truth." Yue-Bella straightened and glared at Eriol who was sniggering behind his hand. Meilin sighed, "Okay . . ." she shook her head slightly, as she raised the staff, "Butterfly, give my Ducky wings. . ." she tapped the staff off her forehead lightly, "Release!"

Eriol burst into laughter, "I really regret I took that function out of the Fly card now . . . it would have been hilarious to watch Sakura do that!" Meilin glared at Eriol, as her wings fluttered and retracted, they grew on the staff quickly.

Yue and Yue-Bella glanced at each other as they climbed out the window, Yue-Bella leant towards Yue, "Clow was an idiot . . . why did we fall for him?"

"He was a genius with *other* things . . ." Yue fluttered his wings slightly to emphasis his point, Yue-Bella fluttered her own wings and press a hand over her mouth as she giggled, "Oh yeah . . . I forgot about that . . ." Kero glanced at his own identical twin sister, who joined him in a shudder. The two Yue's stuck their tongues out briefly at the two Kero's and gracefully fell back out of the window.

As everyone else flew out the window, Syaotang glanced at the door; he supposed he'd have to follow Madison. He sighed heavily, if only there was another way . . . of deporting her. Meilin mounted her staff quickly, and held her hand to Syaotang; "You can go with Madison or ride with me . . ."

The Music card followed them out, and it had an uplifting effect on the guardians, and Sakura and Meilin's wings. Meilin laughed as she and Sakura did another roll, then again as Yue and Yue-Bella dipped and looped along to the Music card's drum and guitar's gentle beats. Best of all were Kero, Spinel and Kero-ette's singing, Meilin never thought the three guardian beasts, well, two beasts and a beast-ette, would ever make such prefect harmony. 

"Hey?" Meilin cried out over the din, "When will I be able to catch the music card?"

"Whenever you please!" Syaotang called back to her, "It's a gentle card and only wishes to serve!"

"Oh . . . Arigato!" Meilin murmured, Syaotang looked a little annoyed again.

"What sorry?"

"I said arigato!"

Syaotang blushed slightly, and Meilin felt him tighten his grip on her waist as he leant closer, "I know but what does that mean?"

"Thanks!" Meilin blushed as she remembered that Syaotang was still a little new to Japanese.

"Oh . . . you're welcome!" He looked at his Rashiban board, "She's heading for the park!"

"You mean the Shrine?"

"Uh . . . yeah, whatever . . ." he pointed, "It's thatta way . . ." he looked at the flying group, "Why do you think that Ruby girl went there?"

A silence . . . well, a silence that was gentle supported but guitar, drums and uplifting flying music . . . descended on the group as they chased after Ruby. Each had their own worried thoughts about what would happen to Ruby if the card tighten it's grip on her voice . . .

Ruby landed with a pant, she was so tired. She had flown to the only place she ever really felt in control, the Moon shrine. She sat by the pond and stared into it's clear depths, what would happen to her, if her speech went beyond Suppi's capability to understand? Suppi was only just marginally more intelligent then Eriol, in fact he was the most intelligent of the guardians even the two Yue's grudgingly admitted this. She started to cry, well . . . she had gotten her wish, now every time she wanted to tell Yue-Bella she loved her she'd be able to say more than just 'I . . . you . . .'

"Hey, there . . ." Ruby gasped as a soft voice murmured quietly from behind her, she felt a warm hand press itself against her shoulder. Ruby bit her lip, she was in her full form, complete with wings . . . if some mortal had discovered her then . . .

"It's all right, magic one . . . I am merely hiding my aura . . ." she turned slightly and felt a warm aura brush her senses, "There now . . . tell me what's wrong?"

Ruby blinked and looked up, she gasped as she realised who it was . . .

Syaoran growled slightly as Kero's midair dancing got a little more pronounced, "Kero!" 

"What?" Kero growled at him for ruining his solo.

"Stop trying to drop me!"

"I'm trying to drop you, Gaki?" Kero scoffed, "Well, maybe you'd have an easier flight if you didn't claw my fur so!"

"Stuffed animal!" Syaoran leant forward and shouted in the lion's ear.

"Okay, now I'm going to drop you!" Kero did a series of tight rolls and dips, Syaoran held on for dear life.

"Sakura!"

Sakura was still doing her happy little dance in the air as she flew slightly closer to the pair, "Nani?" 

"Your stupid stuffed animal---"

"Your stupid stuffed boyfriend is hurting me, mistress!" Kero interrupted him, "Why not make Yue carry him!"

"I don't want to!" Yue called out obstinately, "I can't fly right with people!"

"You liar!" Kero roared, "I used to see you carry Clow all the time!"

"That was over puddles!"

"Oh, yeah, sure . . . huge *lake* sized puddles right?!"

"I decline to answer that question on the basis it might . . ."

"What?" Kero strained to hear Yue's mumbled reply, when Yue mumbled again Kero flew slightly closer to him, "WHAT?!" 

"Kero!" Yue held his ringing ear, "What did you make me swear approximately seven centuries ago?"

Kero blinked slightly, as he thought about it, then he glanced at Eriol who smiled irritatingly, then he got it . . .

"Hey! Kero!" Syaoran clamped his fingers into Kero's fur as the guardian beast started to convulse with ancient disgust, "Kero!" Syaoran cried again, he was starting to lose his grip. "KERO!"

Sakura screamed as Syaoran slid off Kero's back, she flew after him desperately. Meilin cried out too, "She'll never catch him!"

The Music card started a new song, as Meilin flew closer to Kero-ette, "Quick! Jump on to her back!" Meilin cried to Syaotang. Once the Little Tango was safe on her guardian beast-ette's back, she pulled up her staff and tapped it against her forehead, "Butterfly card, Release!"

Meilin flew down as soon as the white butterfly wings appear on her back.

Kero-ette flew closer to Spinel, "What is this song?"

Spinel glanced at his master, who was happily singing along to the tune, "It's 'Catch You, Catch Me' by Gumi . . . Eriol loves it."

_"#Datte . . . datte . . .#"_ Eriol cheerfully sang. "_#Tsubasa hiroge futari de . . . Sora wo marathon . . .Yume wo unison shitai . . .#"_

"Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura called as Meilin caught up, she glanced at the red-eyed girl, "we'll never catch him in time!"

"We will," Meilin said calmly, she pulled out a card, "Bounce card! Bounce Syaoran back to us! Release and misspell!"

Syaoran's chocolate brown eyes widened as he was suddenly encase in a nice round orange ball, Meilin grabbed Sakura, to hold her back as Syaoran hit the ground . . . there was a loud twang as Syaoran came bouncing back. Sakura's eyes widened too as Syaoran came hurtling back towards them; Meilin shoved her out the way, as the slightly translucent ball containing Syaoran bounce straight past them.

_"#Hora catch you catch you, catch me catch me matte,#"_ Eriol belted out, as Tomoyo joined him, "_#Kotchi wo muite suki dato itte . . .#"_

Yue and Touya provided the next lines, "_#Sou nice to meet you, good to see you kitto#"_

_"#Watashi no omoi anata no heart ni tonde tonde tonde ike#"_ Tomoyo and Eriol sang together, Kero'-ette rolled her eyes good naturally and looked down, "IN-COM-ING!!" She called as this orange ball came hurtling towards them. The small group separated to let Syaoran through, Eriol held his stomach and started to laugh, "I'm a freaking comedian!" He pointed at Syaoran as the annoyed little wolf came hurtling back through their gathering again, "*That* is hilarious!!"

Syaoran was not only getting mighty bounce-sick, but he was also getting annoyed at Eriol who kept bouncing him as they made their way to the Moon shrine, he rolled his eyes as he hit the ground again. In the brief second before he twanged back up again, he spotted Madison, Syaotang's irritating girlfriend, she was running after them. He bounced back up again and glared at Touya who smirked and bounced him again. Syaoran sighed, as he flew back down again. 

There was a slight difference when he hit the ground and he looked down. He had squished Madison, he smirked satisfied and when he bounced back up again, he grinned and gave the group two thumbs up, "We hit Madison!!" 

There was a cheer from Syaotang, who was back on Meilin's staff again. "WOO-HOO!!" 

When they arrived at the shrine, a strange tinkering sounded. Meilin glanced at Yue-Bella who started to wince, "What is it?"

"This sound!" Yue-Bella ground out as she pressed her hands against her ears, Meilin gasped and looked at Kero-ette who had curled up on the floor, groaning and holding her paws to her large ears. Syaotang ran forward as Yue-Bella started to fall forward.

"Oh! Kero! Yue!" Meilin spun to find Sakura trying to sooth her own guardians, the tinkering sound got louder as it started to get closer.

"What's going on?!" Touya picked Yue up; the Moon angel was pressing his hands hard against his ears, and was kicking out violently. "Yue?! Yue!!"

"Make it stop! Make it stop!!" Kero-ette screamed, as Kero-started to cry out. The four guardians sounded like they were in relentless pain! Meilin looked around frantically for the source of the sound, she glanced at Spinel who was looking slightly pained, more irritated by the sound but he didn't seem to be affected. 

"Spinel?" Meilin ran to Eriol, "Why isn't he being affected?!"

Eriol looked very concerned as Spinel shook his head, "I don't know . . . Spinel?"

Spinel looked up at them, annoyance making his lip curl, "The sound's more pronounced to us, it's more like . . . a dog whistle . . . it's more annoying to me than painful."

 The sound suddenly stopped, the four guardians panted as they struggled to get to their feet, Yue and Yue-Bella instantly shook their heads in annoyance and turned into their false forms, Kero growled as he looked around for the source of the strange sound, "Where is it?"

Eriol slapped his forehead as he suddenly realised what it was, "I've been looking for that bell for ages!"

Kero grunted, "Yeah we know . . . that's why we hid the blasted thing!"

Meilin blinked, "What bell?"

"Whenever Clow was sick, he's pull out this bell . . . it was enchanted, and could call us no matter where or what we were doing . . . it was *sooo* annoying." Kero growled as he squinted at Eriol, "So we took it one night and hid it!"

"And my family found it." The group gasped and spun as they found a green haired man and Ruby standing behind them, the man smiled as he held up the bell, "My name is Carl Hodover . . ." 

Meilin blinked at she stared at the mysterious man, he was sooo . . . nice looking, and . . . she felt another sigh building, he made her feel like going //Hayaannn//

Syaotang scowled at the man, he had managed to sneak up behind some of the most powerful magicians in the world and not be noticed . . . this man had power. Strong power, and he also had one of Clow Reed's bells. The bell was crescent Moon shaped, just like the Clow bell that had been left to give the Cardcaptor a second chance in the final judgement. Carl smiled at him sweetly, "I'm going to be the new janitor at your school . . . you may call me Carho . . . everyone else does." He smiled again, this time at Ruby; "You'll be all safe and sound with the Cardcaptor." He squeezed her hand, Meilin blinked as she realised Ruby was friendly with this man. She glanced at Spinel and Eriol; they too, seemed to be familiar with this mysterious janitor.

"What are you doing here?"

Carho smiled, "I'm also the new janitor at this shrine . . ." he stepped forward, "And you are?"

Meilin blushed as she took the janitor's hand, "Li Meilin."

"May I call you Meilin-chan?"

"H-hai."

Syaotang rolled his eyes, then gasped as Yuki-Bella suddenly got up and ran to Ruby, "Ruby-chan! You had me worried about you!"

The pair stumbled slightly as Yuki-Bella wrapped her arms around the startled Moon guardian, Ruby blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around Yuki-Bella's waist, "Gratify facilitate me . . . construct this impede." She rested her chin on Yuki-Bella's head, "I accurately tenderness you . . ."

"Nani?" Yuki-Bella raised her head to look at the slightly saddened Ruby. 

Ruby smiled ruefully and muttered. "Nonentity." 

While Yuki-Bella hadn't understood, Syaotang had, he stumbled back slightly, and glanced around, everyone was either completely engrossed with Carho, or were nudging each other and saying "Kaho . . . Carho!" The little tango spun on a foot and ran off. 

Meilin stepped forward, and held her staff at Ruby, "So what do I do?"

"Make way for Syaotang!" Madison's severely annoying voice called out, the group turned to see the girl running towards them, "He's the real Cardcaptor."

Kero-ette growled, "I don't remember authorizing two Cardcaptors! Get lost!"

Madison stuck her tongue out, "and what are you going to do about it? Mop doll!" 

Kero-ette blinked in shock, "what did you just call me?"

"Your false form looks like a mop doll!" 

Kero winced as Kero-ette drew in one long breath in shock. "I'll . . . show . . . you . . . MOP DOLL!!" The lion-ette growled as she pounced on the incredibly annoying girl, Kero chuckled as Yue and Yue-Bella suddenly appeared, to haul the irate guardian beast-ette off.

Carho smiled, and turned to Meilin, "You must seal the card . . ."

"Demo . . ."

"It's all right . . . I'll just look over here . . ." the mysterious janitor turned away and joined the two Yues. Yue-Bella stumbled away from the fracas and joined Meilin, "You must seal this card, before it gets burly adequate to obtain an additional individual hooked on it's embrace!" Yue-Bella clapped her hand onto her mouth.

Tomoyo gasped from behind her camcorder, "It's got Yue-Bella too!"

Meilin bit her lip and turned back to Ruby, who looked in concern at Yue-Bella, "Card, show yourself!" She challenged, when nothing happened, she growled slightly, "Evidently you think you will lose at this game if you show yourself! Oh, well . . ." she turned away, "I win then!"

She waited a few seconds, as there was a glow from behind her, she smiled. 

"Meilin!" Syaoran cried, "Ihe card's true form!!"

Eriol joined the shout; "It's the scrabble card!!"

//Gotcha!// she swivelled around quickly and hit the card as hard as she could with the rubber ducky staff. The card's spirit went sprawling over the floor, Meilin shrugged, as she had intended to seal the card with that strike. "Just as well . . ." she muttered, as the music card suddenly struck up with the triumphant Magic Girl music. Sakura began to whistle along with it, and whispered to Tomoyo who was filming away happily, "I wish I had had some Cardcaptor music to go with my captures!" 

The crimson magic circle drew itself on the floor and the supernatural maelstrom whipped up. Meilin grinned as she struck the ducky staff as hard as she could in the air, "Return to your mistake's confine!" The card tried to scramble away as the magic tendrils of magic drew it towards Meilin's staff, "Scrabble card!"

Magic streamed away from the staff and grabbed out blind for the card's spirit, who ducked and tried to run away. The magic was faster, and grabbed the spirit firmly.

"And he used this card for?"

Meilin looked at the card she held in her hand, the card's spirit looked like Clow Reed except it was a girl and her robes had question marks and snakes and ladders all over it. 

The new Cardcaptor glanced at Eriol who shrugged also, "I don't remember it that well . . ."

"He used it to cheat." Meilin jumped slightly and blushed as the handsome new janitor stepped forward, the janitor chuckled slightly as he continued, "that card can make up words, or give the user knowledge of long words, either way the words are accepted and can appear to be real . . . but only to normal people . . . others with magic can recognise that the word is made up, Clow used it to cheat at board games . . ."

"I did not!" Eriol complained, then glared at Yue and Kero, and Yue-Bella and Kero-ette who clamped their hands over their mouths to prevent the sniggers, "Damnit it's true!"

"Sure it is, Clow . . ." Yue and Yue-Bella nodded.

Kero-ette and Kero provided the follow up, ". . . Keep telling yourself that and someday it might even come true . . ."

Madison snatched the card out of Meilin's hands, "What do you mean?"

Meilin blinked as she stared at Yue-Bella and Kero-ette, "What did Clow really use this card for then?"

The Sakura guardians, the Eriol guardians and the Whoops guardians exchanged a look, before Kero stepped forward, "It's kinda embarrassing but . . ."

"HEY!!" Yelled Madison, "Where's all this smoke and wavy lines coming from?!"

Kero growled at her, "I'm trying to create a flashback kinda mood!"

Yue stepped forward, "Kindly keep quiet . . . you're ruining the atmosphere!"

The smoke and a strange, but funky flashback melody started . . .

_~~_

_"Clow hated losing . . . not just a little bit, but a whole lot of it . . . if he so much as lost a coin toss, he'd sulk about it for days . . . we used to try and avoid such occurrences but you could always tell when Clow was getting wound up . . . he would start to pout and then this silly little frown would settle on his forehead . . . it was really funny 'cause Clow's glasses were fitted so they would only stay on when Clow was smiling . . . but when he frowned . . ."_

_"Kero, please try to stick to the right story . . . this is not the trials and tribulations of Clow's spectacles . . ."_

_"Oh yeah, I forgot . . . you were the master of knowing everything about Clow's glasses, especially how to get them off in a hurry . . . not to mention a hell lotta other—"_

_"Kero!"_

_"Heh, heh, heh! Anyway . . . Clow cheated all the time, in everything he did . . . why the hell do you think that the cards were created? The man hated having to do things himself . . ."_

_"That's not strictly true!" _

_"Of course Eriol, keep telling yourself that and one day it might come true . . . anyway, where was I?"_

_"Clow's utter laziness."_

_"Thank you Syaoran, Clow hated losing and he hated work so you can imagine what he was like when it came to playing games with me and Yue . . . he loved me when it came to playing those stupid word games simply because I couldn't read."_

_"You still can't!"_

_"Shush Yue, and he loved Yue when it came to more physical things like--"_

_"Don't say it Kero . . . 'specially if you value your tail!"_

_"I was just going to say races and outdoor pursuits Yue . . . but now you mention it . . ."_

_"Oh, just carry on with the story!"_

_"So anyway, he couldn't stand it when he played Yue at scrabble . . . you see, Yue was just like Spinel and spent most of his days reading . . . he actually learnt how to speak through a dictionary, anyway, there wasn't one word in the English language that he didn't know . . . so one day . . ."_

_Clow looked at his arch nemesis, Yue the Moon guardian was twiddling his thumbs. Clow's dark blue eyes narrowed slightly, this meant Yue had a win combination of letters, //Crap!// Clow frowned. Kero snorted as Clow's glasses fell off his face again, "In danger of losing again, Clow-y?"_

_Clow's glasses fell off as soon as he replaced them, "Stop calling me that!"_

_Yue chuckled slightly too, "Yeah, Kero, we don't want to disturb his concentration . . . I'm sure he wants to be completely focused as I absolutely trounce on his triple word score . . ." Yue smiled sweetly at his scowling creator. Kero blinked as Clow quickly raised an eyebrow, pointed at himself then Yue quickly before flashing the Through card at the Moon guardian. Yue gasped, as he understood Clow's short message, he pouted then mouthed back, "Fine then!"_

_Kero's face screwed up, as he understood too, "What have I told you about doing that in front of me?!"_

_"We're not doing anything!" Yue reached over to grab the extra letters bag._

_"Not tonight anyway!" Clow muttered stropily, folded his arms and slouched in his chair. Kero grimaced violently as Yue's mouth fell open. _

_"Awwww! Come on! Get a room, in a house far away, in a different country, on another planet really far away from me!" Kero started to squirm in his seat, "How icky is it! My mind!" He clamped his paws over his head, and started to rock, "My poor little innocent mind! You fill it with such gross images!" _

_Yue rolled his eyes and started to put down his chips, "Kero, you're over reacting it's just . . ."_

_"The sensual, pure love between man and an angel . . . and if Yue wants to retain his special privileges in my bed, then he'll stop spelling . . ."Clow sat forward, "*Judgement* this instant."_

_Kero shuddered again, and Yue looked from the 'm' in his hand to Clow, who blew an air kiss to his Moon angel. Yue scowled and put the 'm' back on his rack. _

_"Kero?"_

_"Yup?"_

_"What's this got to do with this stupid card?"_

_"I'm getting to it, Meilin, just give me a couple of minutes . . . anyway, one day, cut a long story short . . ."_

_Clow smiled as he put his last tiles on the board. "Ta da!"_

_"That isn't a word!" Kero growled, and looked at Yue for confirmation, the Moon angel nodded. _

_"I think you're cheating Clow Reed!" Yue picked up the dictionary and started flicking through the various pages._

_"What's this?!" Clow suddenly sounded flabbergasted, the powerful magician clutched his chest in his 'shock', "What's this my guardians are telling me?" _

_"Come off it Clow! That isn't a word! You're cheating!"_

_"No, no!" Clow moaned and waved his hand at Kero, the dark haired magician threw himself forward as he 'sobbed' into his hands, "I can't take it!" Kero and Yue exchanged a look as Clow's wailing got louder, "My own guardians! Why? Et tu Yue?" Clow drew out his large purple handkerchief and theatrically blew his nose, "No, don't say another word . . . you have wounded me! My heart!" He croaked, "Broken in a thousand places!" Yue paused in his search long enough to look at Clow, as he rested his forehead in his hand, "Please . . ." Clow raised a hand, "Please just . . . just give me a moment . . ." he appeared to compose himself before breaking down again, "Oooooh! Where did I go wrong? Why? Where? And I thought I was such a good creator too!"_

_"Cut the crap, Clow! Snortle isn't a word."_

_Clow's racking sobs disappeared instantly as he leapt to his own defence, as he snatched up the dictionary and flicked through the pages. As he did so, a Clow card floated out of his large sleeve. Kero picked it up and started at it, as Clow pointed out the word to his Moon guardian. "There see, snortle . . . a sort of amused sound, that is not quite a chortle, but less sinister than a snigger!"_

_Yue pressed a long finger against the book's yellowing pages; he frowned in confusion, "*That* wasn't there yesterday!"_

_"I think I've got your answer right here, brother dearest . . ." Kero waved the strange new card, Clow straightened instantly and laughed falsely, "Whoops . . . didn't mean to do that . . ."_

_Yue and Kero stood and advanced on the cheating magician slowly, they extended their wings and plucked a couple of large feathers from them, Clow began to chuckle nervously as his menacing guardians drew closer with their feathers of ticklish doom, Yue and Kero growled playfully together, "What's this our creator is saying?"_

_~~_

"And that's how this stupid card was created!"

Madison coughed, and waved away the smoke, "So basically Clow was some sick, twisted, lazy bloke with far too much magic and an angel fetish . . ."

"Excuse me!" Eriol held up a hand, "This is my past life we're dissin' here!"

As their argument ensued, Yue-Bella knelt by her mistress, "Meilin?"

"Hai?"

"May I be excused?"

"Why?"

"I have some business to tend to, I will return shortly."

"Oh . . . *oh*!" Meilin realised, "Um . . . of course, I didn't realise that---"

"It's not that . . ." Yue-Bella's face creased in faint disgust, "I need to talk to someone."

"Who?"

"Syaotang."

Meilin looked around, "Where's he go?" But when she turned back to her Moon guardian, the angel-girl was already gone.

Syaotang slowed to a jog, he was lost. "Stupid Moon shrine . . ." he groused as he sat in the middle of some forgotten path. Yuki-Bella was in love . . . and Ruby loved her back. He frowned, it wasn't that he really thought he had a real chance with the older girl, but it felt so nice to fall for someone who wasn't Madison. The engagement had been made a long time before he had been born, and he really couldn't stand the girl. Over the years though, he had been becoming increasingly resigned to the fact that he was going to marry her. Madison was annoying, irritation incarnate! But she appeared to be the only girl his family would ever let him marry. 

He sighed, Yuki-Bella was so beautiful, and she was so . . . not Madison. But now . . .

"You should not dwell on this fact . . ."

Syaotang gasped as the cool voice of the Whoops Moon guardian floated to him, he looked up. Yue-Bella, Yuki-Bella's true form, landed on the ground softly. The Moon angel-girl looked down on him as he scrambled to his feet, "Yue-Bella!"

The angel-girl nodded, "Indeed."

He glanced at her hand, "Why are you carrying a teddy bear?"

She glanced at the toy, "I found it on my way here . . ." she threw it at him, "Here, you can have it." He stared at the small bear, as the angel-girl continued, "I am aware of the feelings you harbour towards my false form . . . I'd advise you to give it up, you are blinded by my power, and thus am attracted to my false form . . ."

"Actually I just find her a refreshing change from Madison . . ."

Yue-Bella rolled her eyes, "Shush . . . I'm trying to get this rather important moment over and done with . . . anyway, look inside your own heart, yadda, yadda, yadda . . . and find the one you feel the most to . . ."

Syaotang's eyes settled on the small teddy bear, it was small and white with rather disturbing red eyes. He blinked as Meilin's face came to him, she was beautiful, he realised. Meilin had been nothing but nice to him, and he had been a real jerk . . . he sighed, and wondered if that, deep inside his heart, Meilin was the one who was his number one.

"Meilin . . .?" He whispered.

Yue-Bella went crashing to the ground, then leapt to her feet quickly, "No, you moron . . . you are supposed to say *Madison* . . ."

"But I really don't like her . . ."

"As if I care! Meilin's not the right one for you! Go with Madison!"

Syaotang held the teddy bear closer to his chest, and closed his eyes. The music card started to play a soft tune, as Syaotang smiled quietly to himself, "I can't really be in love with Meilin . . . can I?"

Yue-Bella sighed sharply, "Hoo-boy . . ." 

Carho chuckled as he watched the new Cardcaptor show her friends the strange new card; he felt a cherry pink aura move behind him, "Hello Ruby . . ."

"What are you doing here?"

Carho turned, "I am here to assist Meilin . . . you?"

"Eriol needed me . . ." Ruby glanced at her master, then back at the janitor, "Not a letter, not a call . . . you didn't even give me a chance to say good bye . . ."

Carho's lips quirked gently, "If I had said good bye any earlier then you would be sad . . . besides I did say that one day when I returned that you and I would be in love with someone new and that we would be good friends."

Ruby blinked, "That's Kaho's excuse . . . you mumbled something about an expensive janitoring course in the Bahamas . . ."

"Same thing . . ." Carho shrugged, "Still it's true isn't it?"

Ruby bit her lip and glanced at Touya, "You know what?" 

"What?"

"I'm going to do what Touya should have done to Kaho when he saw her when she returned . . ."

"Really?" Carho laughed quietly. "What's that?"

Ruby cocked her head, "THIS!" She drew back her fist and socked him one in the jaw. As he lay dazed and confused on the floor, she smiled, "Much better . . ."

Meilin laughed as she spotted Syaotang and Yue-Bella, the angel-girl fluttered over to the main body of the group and whispered something that made Syaoran swear, Touya demand payment for a bet from Eriol, Kero and Spinel chuckle, Kero-ette spit "That bloody yank!", Tomoyo and Sakura sigh, "Awww!", Madison go bright purple in the face with anger, and Yue shake his head, "didn't you tell him that . . ." but Yue-Bella held up a hand as she watch Meilin jog up to meet Syaotang.

"I did it!!" Meilin smiled and showed Syaotang the card, she went on to babble how she had figured out how to catch the card, unaware that Syaotang was only watching her with this wistful 'I-love-you-but-I'm-too-shy-to-tell-you' look on his face. 

Madison stormed forward, and announced loudly, "Well, it's nice that you still *suck* at it. . ." Meilin blinked and fell silent, as Madison stepped between the pair, "And you should know that is the last card you'll catch 'cause me and Syaotang will catch the rest!"

Syaotang looked mortified as Madison stormed off, he looked at Meilin who looked utterly dismayed. "Maybe she's right . . ." Meilin murmured. Syaotang frowned, and stepped forward, he was about to hug her when Yuki-Bella suddenly knelt down beside Meilin. 

As the snow bunny-Bella opened her arms and comforted Meilin, Syaotang sighed. Beaten to the punch, he turned and started after Madison. 

He'd only walked a little way when he felt a breeze behind him; he turned and saw that Meilin was flying behind him. "ARGH!" He yelped, Meilin frowned, and glanced at Yue-Bella who shrugged, "See . . . I told you it was intensely irritating . . ."

Meilin shook her head, and held out a gloved hand to Syaotang, "Want a lift?"

Eriol chuckled as they waved goodbye to Carho, the Music card started up again. "It sounds like it should have someone singing along to it!" He turned on Spinel to look at Sakura, "Why not let the Song card give it a go? "

Sakura rolled in the air as she pulled out the Song card, "good idea!!" She threw it out in front of her, "Song card! Sing along to this music!!"

Syaotang gasped as the purple spirit of the song reached forward, and the light green identical music card appeared. "Meilin! That's the Music card's true form."

Meilin nodded and flew over to Kero-ette to let Syaotang get off the staff. After she called her own wings out, she tapped the music card lightly, but asked it to continue it's song. She smiled at the card as it nodded and increase the volume of the song. Calling back the staff's wings, she flew back to Kero-ette. Syaotang smiled as he climbed back on the staff, he wrapped his arms tightly around the new Cardcaptor. He was just dozing off, warmed by Meilin's closeness. Tomoyo smiled and pointed at him, everyone smiled too, realising that Sakura's and Syaoran's whole love affair was being speeded up and replayed through Syaotang and Meilin. Meilin remained oblivious to this, and Syaoran growled, "That Gaki!"

Kero-ette shook her head, and flew closer to Meilin, Meilin was smiling again, and that made her feel happy. She growled playfully as Yue-Bella flanked their mistress, Kero-ette glanced at the sky; the day was blue, the sun warm, the clouds fluffy and cute. "Waiii!!" Kero-ette roared and, to Touya's annoyance, pulled off some tight rolls, "Go, go Music card! Let's show our voices!"

Eriol grinned, "_#Meilin's just a magical girl. . .#"_

_"#In an accidental world!#"_ Sakura laughed.

_"#You dash . . .#"_ Yue sang quietly.

Ruby grinned, "_#. . . and soar!#"_

_"#With me by your side!#"_ Kero-ette squealed.

_"#You are the one. . .#"_ Tomoyo and the song card sang in perfect harmony, "_#. . . Who will discover the cards . . . in time!#"_

Meilin smiled, maybe being the new Cardcaptor wasn't so bad . . . after all.__

_"#Meilin's just a magical girl, girl, girl,_

_In this accidental world, world, _

_Now she's on the path of disorder#"_

Meilin looked around her, everyone joined in the singing except Syaotang who had fallen asleep, she shook her head, "And my quest has just been launched!"

_"#Her powers keep goin',_

_Each time she kicks card butt!_

_But still . . . #_ "

Syaotang frowned slightly in his sleep, nah . . . it had to be his imagination . . . he couldn't be in love with her . . . could he?

_"#Meilin's just a magical girl . . .#"_

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave it to Kero-ette    _

Kero-ette: Konnichiwa! And welcome to this Energy giving part of Cardcaptor Meilin! What a beautiful day it was today! I hope it's nice and warm where you are, if not don't worry cause I'll soon warm you up with all the bright happy information we have here!! Today we met the Music card and the Scrabble card; both are really useful when you want to have theme tune music and when you want to cheat at stuff!! Wasn't the music just beautiful?! 

[Presses face against screen] _HEY, HEY!! Kero-ette-chan check!!_

Meilin's costume was really useful today, with it's intricate design and it's pretty patterns! With a gorgeous emerald green outfit, Cardcaptor's eyes really shone! And compared to that yank's girlfriend's blue eyes, Meilin as always came out top! Meilin's gloves were really useful when it came to holding on to the staff, with their special grips, helped her to think quickly and use the bounce card. And thanks to Meilin's quick, quick thinking, her cousin was safe and sound!! Yay Meilin!! Go, go, go!!

[Sits in big red chair] So how was it? Remember never cheat at board games, and always try to do your bestest best! Well, please R&R and come back for the next instalment of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Ja matte ne!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: What's this strange dream I keep having? And what about this new one? Wh-what? The magic guardians are dancing like they did last summer? Bummer . . . and Eriol can't say the word, man . . . total wipe out . . . what's wrong with everything . . .? Look at all those totally psychedelic colours . . . can't you just feel the love in the air? . . . wait! My apartment wasn't like this yesterday!! Help me, Syaotang!!

_Meilin, Syaotang and the return of the sixties, baby!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin! 

_Release!_

_[Cue senselessly dramatic ending music!]_


	6. Meilin, Syaotang And The Return Of The S...

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! Nor do I [thankfully] own the Nelvana theme tune, but I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! Okay, and there are so many things I don't own in this as well, but I can't be bothered to list 'em!!

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~_Flashback_~~

_#Singing#_

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

By Dr Megalomania.

[Cue end of Series 1 dramatic music, cue voice over]

"I am Yue-Bella . . . moon guardian of the Whoops cards. I was created by a powerful magician to take care of these stupid cards, but one day, a little girl called Meilin Li accidentally opened the book and scattered the cards . . . it's her job to retrieve them now, and it's my job to make sure she's safe . . . with my sister Keroberos-ette, I'm sure we will succeed . . . but then again . . . Clow Reed was an idiot . . ."

[Cue CC Theme Tune and Manufactured Boy Band™]

_What if, Hammer, Bounce, Hole, Swear, Unfinished, __Stupid . . . _

_Cardcaptor of the Whoops,_

_Expect some unexpected stuff!_

_Cardcaptor, you gotta be kidding!_

_Cardcaptor, go track them down!_

_Cardcaptor . . . dun dun do dodo!_

_CARDCAPTOR MEILIN?!_

_~~_

_It was Valentines' Day . . .  _

_Clow twiddled his thumbs, as he sat in his study, now . . . he *could* give Yue some roses and smile dopily, and say "I really love you Yue!" . . . or. . . he sat up straight and clicked his fingers, "What if I had a card that. . ."_

_~~_

_[Cue Senselessly Dramatic Music]_

_Part Six: Meilin, Syaotang And The Return Of The Sixties, Baby!_

Two months. Two *whole* months . . . Meilin had been the Cardcaptor . . . the same dreams ~~ _Syaotang's smile so confident, the lotus petals, Kero-ette grave as she observed the clock tower, Carho and his bell . . . she knew what it meant . . . a final judgement of some sort . . ._ ~~ the cards ~~ _each getting stupider and stupider as she encountered them . . . the last card she and Syaotang had to face was actually called the Lost card. It was so idiotic it went and attacked the wrong city . . . Yue-Bella spent the whole time muttering, "Clow Reed was an idiot . . . a handsome idiot, but an idiot nonetheless . . ."_ ~~ the people ~~ _Syaotang . . . Syaoran's doppelganger, Madison . . . Meilin's doppelganger although Meilin fiercely protested it, Carho . . . was so blindingly obvious it was painful, Yue-Bella . . . moon guardian, and the true form of Yuki-Bella, and Kero-ette . . . sun guardian, and false form of Keroberos-ette . . . _Meilin groaned and pulled her headdeeper under her pillow_, even people she lived with for the last few years, were falling into place, both Nakuru and Syaoran were becoming Touya, and Tomoyo and Sakura were becoming very scary with their filming . . ._

Meilin lifted her head briefly just to check they weren't filming her that instant. 

Satisfied there were no rolling cameras, she dipped her head and continued her inner grousing. The only person that didn't really seem to change into someone else was Eriol . . . although she did suspect he was just acting out the role Clow had had when Sakura had been collecting the Clow cards. Watching from afar . . . crowing every few hours, "I'm a freaking comedian . . . that was hilarious!!"

As Meilin drifted back to sleep, she was suddenly aware that she wasn't in her own bed anymore . . .

She frowned as she looked at her hand . . . it wasn't hers anymore, it was long and elegant . . . and clutched around a Clow card . . . she blinked slowly, aware that this was some sort of vision . . . before she could turn the card over she heard Yue-Bella's or possibly Yue's voice mutter, "Clow is an idiot . . ." Meilin felt herself raise her head slightly; on the pillow next to her lay a sleeping man. He was giggling childishly in his sleep, and murmured, "I'm a comical genius . . . this is riotous . . ."

"Clow Reed?" Meilin murmured, her . . . or rather Yue/Yue-Bella's eyes widened when something heavy wrapped around her/his/her waist and pulled her back away from Clow . . . there was heavy breathing against her neck . . . "Oh no. . ." Murmured Yue/Yue-Bella. Meilin felt herself turn over, and draw in a single deep breath as she realise she was lying in bed, completely naked, with not only Clow but----

"ARRRRRGH!!!!"

Meilin rolled out of bed, and blinked. She had just seen Clow in her dream . . . or did she? He was giving Yue a gift, but it was a stupid id---

Meilin blinked, since when did her room have pretty psychedelic swirls? "Kero-ette-chan?" The black haired girl stood and walked over to the drawer that held her sun guardian. "Kero-ette?"

The drawer slid open, and Kero-ette floated out slowly, the guardians folded her arms, "Before you say a word . . . you're right, this is a Whoops card." The tiny guardian growled and started to tug at the huge rainbow coloured Afro that was now situated on her small gold head.

Meilin ran into Syaoran's room, "Syaoran!"

"What is this?!" Syaoran pointed down at his feet, he was perched on two-foot high platform boot, "What is this?! It's another one of those stupid cards isn't it?!" He growled, as Wei grooved into the room.

"Hey all you hip cats . . . Let's boogie!"

**RING RING!!**

**DING DONG!! **

The door bell and the 'phone ran at the same time, Meilin ran to the door and called out, "Kero-ette, can you get that?!"

The doorbell started to ring '_Ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive!_' as she ran down the corridor. "Coming! Coming!!" 

She panted slightly, and opened the door. Touya and Sakura were stood on the step; Sakura had a squirming, Osaka-accented singing bundle in her arms and Touya held Yue tightly. The moon guardian was struggling hard, and they had thrown a blanket over his head. "What's going on?!" Meilin glanced at the two-blanketed guardians with some apprehension.

"We were hoping you could tell us that!" Touya groused as he pushed Yue forward, the moon guardian dug his heels in and refused to budge, "Let me go twist again . . . like I did last summer!" He yelled angrily. "Get off me to San Francisco . . . with a flower in my hair!!" 

"Meilin!" Kero-ette flew down the corridor, she glanced at the two Sakura guardians, "Bring them in quick . . . Meilin, that was Eriol . . . he's on his way!"

"What's going on?!" 

"I'll tell you as soon as everyone's here!!" Kero turned into her larger form and helped Touya pull Yue in the house.

Syaoran folded his arms and tried not to topple over on his three-foot high platforms as they grew another inch. He glared at Eriol, who had fallen into an unusual silence. "So let me get this straight you created a what?"

_A happy love card . . ._ Eriol scribbled on a notepad.

"And you can't talk to me because?" Syaoran asked loudly, obviously resisting the urge to laugh his head off over Eriol's predicament.

Eriol's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth and sang perfectly, "#_Because you're my sun, my moon . . . and my guiding star! You're my kinda wonderful! Oooooh! That's what you are!#"_ He pursed his lips together again, and glared at Syaoran, who was laughing his head off. "I get it . . ." the little wolf wiped a tear from his eye, "so Clow tried to create a card that controls love . . .?"

Eriol humpt-ed and nodded, he crossed his bell-bottom trousered legs again and looked over at his former life's former guardians. Yue was glaring death at him, as he did the Saturday night fever dance again. His usual robes had disappeared in favour of the pearly white disco suits of days gone by. Sakura was made up like a flower child, and Tomoyo had a mini skirt and a beehive that could rival any swarm's. Touya had been grooving up and down, thinking and occasionally shouting "#_BORN TO BE WILD_!!#" He growled and continued his grooving. The only ones who seemed to be enjoying the revival were Yue-Bella and Kero. The pair were synchronized as they join Yue's dance. "_#You're my First, my last . . . my everything!#"_ Keroberos crooned, as he and Yue stepped to the right, Yue-Bella took up then next line. _"#And the answers to allll my dreams!#"_

Keroberos grinned as he nodded to Syaoran, who brought his foot down on Eriol's, the reincarnation yelped, but with the card active any ranting he had to do was expressed through the happy, happy medium of song, "#_Because you're my sun, my moon . . . and my guiding star! You're my kinda wonderful! Oooooh! That's what you are!#"_

Kero-ette rolled her eyes, "Yue-Bella loves music . . . and she loves the sixties even more . . . Tomoyo honey, get your camera out . . . this will be the only time you will ever catch her putting her thing down and admitting to enjoying it . . ."

Tomoyo laughed, and pulled up her digital camera, as she focused on Yue's face, "Why doesn't Yue like it?"

"Oh, he does . . ." Kero laughed, "He just doesn't wanna get with it, baby!" Kero, despite having an electric gold and silver afro and sun-shaped sunglasses, jumped up, onto the sofa and started to wiggle next to Spinel who also had a huge Afro, and midnight blue shades. The blue sun guardians growled ominously and threatened to hit Kero with the blocky platform boots he had strapped to his four paws. Kero ignored the threat and sang. "#_Weeeeellll. . . everyone heard about the bird. Bird, bird, b-b-bird, 'cos the bird's the word, bird, bird, bird! Bird's the word, bird, bird, bird, bird's the word. . . well, don't you know about the---#"_ he did a weird little jerk and quickly stuffed a handful pudding down Spinel's throat. "Heh hehe heh!" He leant closer to the sweating guardian, as he said in a deep calypso voice, "Sing wit' me now!"

"Kero-ette, my darling . . . mind if I have this dance?"

"Suppi baby . . . we can't dance . . . we're cats."

"And such groovy cats we are . . . come on honey . . . we'll caterwaul instead . . ."

Ruby rolled her eyes as her brother proceeded to flirt shamelessly with Kero's brother. "Might have something to do with the fact he's drunk as a groovy lord . . ." She turned at the calm voice, Yue-Bella smiled, the Whoops guardian blushed slightly, "You wanna like, erm . . . dance?"

Ruby blinked, "Sure."

Eriol rolled his eyes as the strange card began to have the effect it had always had on the guardians, it made them overtly . . . happy. He thought back to when he gave Yue the card as a gift . . .

~~

_Clow groaned as he woke up, he giggled slightly. "I'm a comical genius . . . this is riotous . . ."_

_He opened his eyes just as Yue rolled over, he grinned, the card had worked perfectly . . . he frowned slightly as Yue whispered "oh, no. . ." And then yelled his head off. "ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

_"Come on, you two, it can't have been that bad . . ."_

_Yue and Kero paused in their rabid teeth cleaning long enough to glare at their creator. Yue spat out, and then gargled. He wiped his mouth quickly, "Clow. . . doesn't it bother you that you," Yue pointed his toothbrush at the dark haired magician, ". . . me . . ." he pointed at himself, then quickly whipped the brush at his brother, ". . .and Keroberos . . . woke up naked. . . in bed. . . together?!"_

_Clow chuckled as he sat on the rim of the bathtub, "But Kero's always naked . . ."_

_"That's not the point!!"_

_Kero growled, "I told you two whatever you two do at night is none of my business!!" He threw his head under the water again and came up gasping for air, "But I will not be a part of it!" He glanced at Yue, and started to scrap at his tongue with his paws, "Yuck!"_

_Yue frowned and folded his arms, "I'd never kiss you willingly . . . it was one of Clow's stupid cards again!!" He glanced at Clow, who was now looking at him with the saddest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. "Oh, don't look at me like that . . . your intention was to create a card that would get me in bed with you. . . instead. . . I slept with frigging Keroberos!!" The guardian did a funny little jig, and shuddered violently, "Eewwwww!"_

_Clow raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm . . . so, basically that's another card due for the scrap heap then?"_

_Kero and Yue paused again to look at him, and then glanced at each other. They shuddered and went back to their rabid cleaning._

~~

Eriol frowned, and it was such a good idea at the time. He looked at Kero and Yue; the pair were sat in front of each other, smiling dopily at each other. He tried not to snigger as the two started to act out a bad talk show. 

"I love you Kero . . ."

"You make me happy Yue," the lion wrapped his paws around his brother, "I love you too. . ."

"Really?" Kero nodded, and Yue beamed, "Awww . . . but you never tell me. . ."

Kero tutted, and balled up his paw, he knocked Yue's jaw gently, "Shucks, kid. . . you're always so icy cold to me. . ."

Touya shuddered, and then rolled up a newspaper. He slapped the back of Eriol's head. "Idiot!"

Yue-Bella joined them briefly, her long white hair free of it's usual braid, "Touya, let me let you in on something . . ." she folded her arms and tilted her head as she spoke dryly, "Clow Reed was an idiot, a prat, a twerp, a grade A moron . . ."

Eriol clicked his fingers and held up his pad of paper, _yes, thank you I think you've made your point . . ._

"No, trust me I haven't . . . he was a Baka, a twit, a plonker . . . call it what you will, the man was about six picnics short of a ham sandwich . . ."

Somehow the Music card and the Song had gotten free and the guardians had succumbed completely to the mysterious card. While this was all very amusing . . . especially Yue leading the moon guardians in "#I_t's my party, and I'll cry if I want too!#"_ . . . and Kero, Spinel and Kero-ette's rapidly growing Afros . . . Meilin began to worry about the rest of the group.

"What will happen to us?" She glanced at Wei who had already passed out due to the nearly heady scent of flower power.

Eriol shrugged, and scribbled hurriedly, _I never created a balance card for this one . . ._

"A balance card?"

Sakura thought very hard about it, "Like the Light and Dark card?"

Eriol nodded, and motioned her to continue with her thought. She looked around, "Like the Dark card, everything's immerse in this Happy card . . ."

Meilin picked up the trail, "So we need to create some sort of anti-happy card?" She glanced at the guardians, "What happens then?"

"Then everything will be balanced . . ." Sakura clapped, "And then everything will return to normal! Groovy cats!"

Tomoyo blinked, "It's beginning to affect like, everyone, like . . . Meilin baby, you better groove on down and create like, a card to like . . ." the purple haired girl clapped a hand over her mouth and looked at Eriol, who just sighed, and shrugged. He glanced at Syaoran who was now wobbling uncertainly on his five-foot high platforms. The little wolf growled, "I think Meilin *now* would be a good time to get this over and done with . . ."

Meilin nodded, and pulled out her key. "Oh key that hides the power of the Whoops . . . like, totally reveal the blunder . . . under our groovy bathly bond . . . I, Li Meilin, like, totally command thee . . . release!!"

Syaotang ran as fast as he could back to his pad. He frowned and shook his head, he meant home. He'd been out training with Madison, when he suddenly felt the happy card strike . . . he ducked and rolled as he avoided another offering of flowers for his hair. It was getting mightily annoying. He hoped Meilin would realise that she couldn't just create an anti-happy card with the What If card . . . 

Meilin glanced at her guardians who appeared to be getting tired, they were looking at her as if pained, and had started a new song.

_"#Stop! In the name of love. . . before you break my heart!#"_

She smiled at them encouragingly, "Don't worry, I'll like, just be a few groovy seconds. . ." she glanced at Eriol who had recently started to frown and had folded his arms. She shrugged, as he seemed to be searching his memory for something. She glanced at Tomoyo and Sakura; both had gone beyond and were now gazing out the balcony cloud watching. Syaoran had been knocked out, when his platforms had suddenly grown, and made him hit his head on the ceiling. The only member of the group that was still reachable was Touya, but he was starting to resemble an airhostess with his elaborate arm waves. Meilin shrugged again, and pulled out the What If card . . .

Syaotang bolted up the stairs, //Meilin, honey . . . if you can hear me . . . baby, please don't try the What If!!//

_"#Stop!! In the name of love!! Before you break my heart!!#"_

Meilin winced as the guardians started to sing even louder, they had given up on the dance routines, and were now yelling at her. She looked at them, "Don't worry . . . it'll be all over soon . . ."

Yue-Bella shook her head, _"#Stop!! In the name of love . . . before you break my heart!#"_

Meilin frowned, "Are you trying to tell me to stop?"

The door burst open, "Meilin?!" 

"Syaotang?"

"Meilin!" Syaotang ran over to her, panting and with his sword drawn, "Have you cast any spells with the What If?!" 

She stepped back slightly, "No I haven't I was jus—"

"Don't!" he grabbed her arms, "don't ever cast a spell with the What If card like that. . . this is a special card. . ."

"You mean like I have to say it's name or something?"

"Sorta. . . it also requires something else. . ."

"Like?" 

But Syaotang didn't answer at first, he looked at each of the people gathered, "Someone here holds the yang . . . They hold the key. . ."

"Just like Sakura had the Light card inside of her?" Meilin gasped quietly, "Does that mean I have the anti-happy card in me?"

"Not necessarily. . ." Syaotang glanced at her, his smile suddenly very warm, ". . .can you dance?"

"Pardon me?" Meilin blinked at Syaotang's dreamy comment.

The American boy shook his head, "Sorry . . . I think the Happy card's starting to go to my head . . ." he looked her up and down, "You haven't used the Magic Girl yet. . ."

"No. . . I didn't think it was compulsory . . . is it?"

"Hmmm. . . It might help. . ."

Meilin gasped as the magic flowed away from her, she looked at herself, she recognised the clothing . . .

"The Beatles?" Syaotang's surprised voice made her look up, she blinked the magic girl had given him handsome red uniform, she had the purple, Eriol had green and Syaoran had the blue. "It's one of us four!" Syaotang called out to Meilin, "One of us has the yang . . ."

"How can we tell?"

"I don't know . . ." he moved closer to her, and picked up her hand, "We're gonna need to figure this out for ourselves. . ." as he glanced away, she stared at his profile. He smiled slightly, "Think we can do it?"

"Hai!" She smiled, "We just got to figure out what it was about the Beatles that make the anti-happy card. . ."

"The Beatles split up . . ." Syaoran rubbed his head, as he sat up. He looked up at Meilin, and his gaze fell on her and Syaotang's clasped hands. He growled and leapt to his feet. While he and Syaotang exchanged lightning, Meilin looked around, "what did the Beatles have to do with the anti-happy card? They were always associated with such happy songs. . ."

"I don't think it has to so much what they created. . ."

Meilin gasped as Carho suddenly walked in from the balcony, "Carho-san. . . what--?"

"I'm also the new janitor for your apartment building. . ." he laughed as he dumped his window washing tools on the floor, "There are plenty of janitoring jobs around Tomoeda. . ."

Touya paused long enough to look at Carho, "Let me guess . . . you're Kaho."

"Well, actually it's pronounced Car-hoe, that's uh, your sister's pronunciation . . . but, yeah, basically yes."

"And you just happen to be around whenever a card strikes . . . due to a number of unexplained part time jobs . . ."

"They are explained! I'm a janitor . . . everyone needs a janitor."

Touya folded his arms, and deadpanned. "Uh huh."

Carho shook his head, and turned back to Meilin, "We need to stop this or nothing will ever get done again . . ."

"What do you mean?"

"As I seem to recall the general attitude of the sixties was leave it to The Man. . . Unfortunately this card affects everyone . . . so everyone will call everyone else The Man, and nothing will ever get done again . . ."

"That is a really stupid consequence . . ." Meilin sighed and muttered to herself, "Be a magic girl like Sakura, face new and interesting adventures . . ." she shook a fist, "When I meet Clow Reed I'm gonna show him what I think of his stupid cards, stupid man. . ." she folded her arms and looked at the ceiling, "Why me? What did I do? . . .oh yeah, I had to open the stupid book . . . no worse, I came back to Japan . . ." 

Syaotang raised an eyebrow, "Uh Meilin . . . the card? We uh, need to . . ."

She waved a hand at him, "Hai, hai. . ." she looked at her guardians, they definitely seemed to be getting tired, even Yue-Bella didn't seem to be enjoying herself anymore. Meilin blinked, even if this Cardcaptor lark wasn't the best gig in the world, she was the only one that could save them now, she nodded, "Okay! I can do this!" She twirled her staff around her purple gloved hand, and grasped it defiantly, "Card . . ." she challenged, "Show yourself!"

"That's not going to work . . ." Syaotang grasped her shoulder, "We need to think about this card . . ."

Meilin growled to herself, "What will happen if we can't---"

But she was cut off as magic began to fill the room again, Meilin screamed, "What's happening?!" 

"I don't know!" Syaotang dug his sword into the carpet and grabbed her arm. Pulling her close until the wind had blown over. He stared at her, and she stared back in shock. He had helped her, it was a minor act of protecting her but still . . . she bit her lip quickly and did some math, she was effectively Sakura, he was effectively Syaoran, that meant . . . just maybe he would fall for her, and then Madison was . . . Meilin blinked, no . . . Madison was even more worse than Meilin, there was no way that the whole Whoops card saga would repeat that way . . . he raised a gloved hand and gently pulled a flower out of her hair, "Daijobu?"

Meilin nodded quickly, "Hai!" She smiled at him, "Arigato . . ."

He blinked, blushed and stood up suddenly. "Um, we gotta . . ."

"You're right!" Meilin jumped to her feet, "Let's capture that card!"

"And can you hurry?!" Keroberos-ette panted. Meilin glanced at the guardians; they had stopped dancing, but were now dressing in some strange clothing.

"What the--?"

Yue raised an eyebrow, as he glared down at himself and the others. Yue was dressed in a plain blue set of jeans; he had a white pullover, and a bright orange necktie. Ruby folded her arms, and pouted, she had a long orange pullover, and a brown skirt, which complimented her ankle high orange socks, and thick glasses. "Whupti-freaking-Jinkies-Doo. . ." She turned to look at Yue-Bella, who placed her hands on her hips; she had a purple and green combination. Meilin blinked and looked at the sun guardians, Kero and Kero-ette were glaring at the large black spots that had formed on their backs, and Spinel sun was trying desperately to get out of the floppy green tee-shirt and the bell bottomed brown trousers. He sighed, "What is this?"

Eriol stood and cleared his throat, he waved his hand at the music card, and the light green spirit became hushed. Eriol cleared his throat again, and drew a deep breath. "Ahem . . ." With the finesses of Pavarotti, and less of the tonnage, Eriol began, _"#. . .Scooby dooby doo . . . lookin' for you . . . Scooby dooby doo, where are ya?#"_ He pointed at Kero, _"#Scooby . . .#"_ then at Kero-ette, _"#Scrappy dappy too . . . Scooby, something, something else . . .#"_ Eriol shrugged, then it started to get out of hand, _"#Scooby la la la laaa! Shoot me. . . someone shoot me quick. . . la la, la la la laaa. . . come on, solve this problem qu-ick!!#"_

Syaoran wiped a fake tear from his eye; he looked speechless as he moved closer to Eriol. "With pleasure . . . Eriol, my friend," he grasped Eriol's shoulders lightly, "I will try not to enjoy putting you out of your misery. . . too much!"

As Syaoran and Touya argued over who got to put Eriol out of his misery, and Yue and the guardians started to try and pull off Carho's face convinced it was a mask, Meilin and Syaotang looked around. As they were looking through the shelves for Beatles paraphernalia, Meilin muttered, "It has to be the person we least suspect it to be. . ."

Syaotang glanced up at her, "What makes you say that?"

Meilin raised an eyebrow, "I've been at this card capturing lark for two months now, it's usually the simplest, dumbest, humiliatingly easy . . ." she blinked as she stared at one of the Beatles last records. It had Ringo, and Paul, and George and John . . . and . . . "Yoko . . ."

Meilin gasped as it came to her, she pointed at herself, "Ringo. . ." she pointed at Syaotang, "George!" She leapt off stool, and ran past Syaoran, "Paul!" She paused in front of Eriol, she shook a finger at him, "John!!" She started to smile slowly, as she realised what it all meant . . .

Syaotang ran into her, "So what?"

"I got it . . ." Meilin smiled at him, and held up her staff, "All right, time for Cardcaptor Meilin!" she giggled slightly, and ran out onto the balcony. It was simple really, the person who held the yang was . . . 

The Happy card smiled at her, it's long rainbow coloured hair streaming around it, "Like . . . far out, Meilin . . ."

"You're the Happy card, aren't you?"

The card pulled down it's rainbow coloured shades, and peered at her over the rim, "I, like, am indeed, like, groovy, you figured it, like, out. . . way to go!"

Meilin clutched her staff and looked around, "But where is everyone?"

"This is, like, out of time, like, for them, it's like. . . frozen, you're like the only one that like knows about like everything. . ."

"Oh. . . so am I right?"

"Like, way like right man. . . you're like. . . way in there. . ." the hippy snorted and pointed at her, "You're in the zone. . ."

"Cool! So where's the other one . . ."

The hippy looking spirit of the card looked around and called out it's counterpart. "Like, you know, come out man!"

The rainbow coloured card turned to face it's materialising brother card. The anti card was headbanging along to the loud metal that issued from it's earphones. Meilin blinked, "A goth?"

The hippy smiled, and waved to it's brother card, "Like. . . chill the tunes man!"

The depressed goth turned slowly to Meilin, "So you're the idiot that let the cards go. . ." he sighed deeply, "I guess you are the one we're destined to be ruled by. . ." he raised a pathetic hand, and swirled a single finger slowly, "Yay us. . ."

As he sighed again, and looked away dully, the hippy smiled, and wrapped his arms around his gothic brother, "Please, like, seal us, like, together!!"

The goth card turned and, eyes widening, colour flowing back into his pasty white cheeks, "oh, for the love of sanity---"

But it was too late, Meilin's magic circle appeared and she drew back her staff. "Return to your mistake's--- matte. . . what's your names?"

"I'm the Happy card!"

The goth pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just call me the Daughter of Darkness. . ."

The happy laughed, "Nah, like. . . his true name is, like, the anti-happy card!"

The anti-happy card shook his head, "Clow Reed was so bored when he created me. . ." he sighed, "someone shoot me. . . or at least slit my wrists. . ."

Meilin blinked at him, "Um. . . no, I think I'll just seal you. . . return to you mistake's confine. . . Happy and Anti-happy cards!" 

As the cards appeared, the ghostly voices floated to her, "You are destined to be the mistress. . ." the goth yawned boredly. "Blah blah blah, but. . ." 

"But like, the ultimate judgement will, like come from, like, Yue-Bella. . . I mean, like how deep is that man?"

"But we know you know this. . . so here's something to throw you. . ."

"E equals see are squared. . . like, it's completely far out. . . so, like you'll have to, like figure it out for, like, yourself. . ."

"E equals see are squared? What do you mean?"

"Like a boomerang, like a bad penny . . . e will always equal see are squared. . . beware the one who sings, offers you cookies. . . and wears funky t-shirts. . ."

"He's like, not just the decaf. . . he will, like, test you. . . trust yourself."

"But don't worry, I guess we'll be sticking around."

"E equals see are squared. . . what does that mean?" Meilin asked the cards, but no answer came forth, she looked around, she was still stuck in the time. . . thingy. "Oh no! How do I get out of here?!"

A strange tinkering began to sound, and she felt the strange time . . . thingy begin to break . . .

. . .when Meilin opened her eyes, she found herself sprawled just inside her apartment. The strange bell of Carho was still ringing and she heard growls from her guardians. "I did it!" Meilin leapt to her feet. "I sealed the cards!!"

"That's great Meilin but we're kinda in a bind here!"

"Huh?" Meilin blinked as she looked around, Syaoran and Touya were still fighting over who got to kill Eriol, and the guardians were still trying to pull off Carho's face despite the fact he was ringing the bell . . . or maybe it was because of that. Meilin sighed, and turned to look out the---

"ARRRGGGHH!!"

Meilin went crashing to the ground as Tomoyo and Sakura looked from behind their cameras, "Kawaii. . ."

The new Cardcaptor sighed, as a loud crash from behind her probably meant the two roiling groups of guardians, doppelgangers, older brothers, and cousins, and rivals, and well, strange green haired janitors who had recently been on an expensive janitoring class in the Bahamas had got together.

Yue pulled the twentieth flower out of his hair, and looked around, the psychedelic colours were slowly fading away and the need for sunglasses was lessoning, "So how did you figure out it was Tomoyo?"   

"It was the Anti-Happy card . . . who is always happy here . . .?

"I would have said Sakura . . ." Syaoran peeled off the bright blue suit.

"Ah!" Meilin shook her finger at him, "That's what the cards want you to think! The most happy person no matter what is always Tomoyo!"

"How does that figure?"

Meilin laughed, "It doesn't, it doesn't make a word of sense but . . ." she motioned Syaotang to continue the thought.

"But it's the Whoops cards so it makes complete sense!"

"All right! Cardcaptor Meilin!" Kero-ette grinned, "You're really getting it!!"

"Of course!" Meilin put her fists into her hips, "OH HO HO HO HO--- wait . . ." she blinked, and said in a tiny voice, "That sounded just like Madison . . ."

Sakura nodded, "Scary isn't it?"

Meilin looked up at her, "Am I anything like her?" She looked down fearing the answer, Syaotang rested a gently hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. He smiled, "No."

Sakura managed to restrain her self from melting into a pool of sappy happiness as she recorded Meilin's blush, Tomoyo sighed happily as she taped Sakura's blushing happiness, and Eriol smiled happily as he deliberately tripped Syaoran up before the little wolf could go rip the Little Tango to pieces for daring to lay a hand on his cousin. The reincarnation winked, as he crouched down, "Ever hear of a cousin-comnpl—"

"Urusei!"

Ruby stepped up onto the roof, where Yue-Bella was sat. The moon guardian-Bella was gazing at the setting sun, long white hair free of it's braid, a rainbow hair band keeping it out of her face. She had a small moon painted on her face, and she was dressed in a short dress and a pair of light purple knee-high boots. Ruby smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm cool . . . you?"

"I'm fine, I just. . ."

Yue-Bella looked up at her fellow moon guardian, "You just what?"

Ruby sighed, "I . . ." she glanced at the sunset, then back at Yue-Bella, "You . . ." she sighed again and sank down beside Yue-Bella, she pressed a soft finger against Yue-Bella's painted moon, " . . . want me to wipe that off?"

Yue-Bella smiled slightly and nodded, she closed her lilac eyes as Ruby concentrated on the blue moon. Once it was off, Ruby sat down beside her, and they stared at the setting sun together. Ruby was just thinking about how she could tell Yue-Bella when the other moon guardian suddenly transformed. Ruby sighed and followed her. 

Yuki-Bella blinked as Nakuru finished her transformation. "It's been a weird day, hasn't it?"

Nakuru stared at her, then looked away, "Yuki-Bella, I . . ." she blinked as she felt a slight weight press against her shoulder, she looked back. Yuki-Bella had fallen asleep against her. Nakuru sighed, and pressed her lips against Yuki-Bella's silver locks, and thought, //One day I'll say it aloud. . . I love you . . .//

Just behind them, Touya smiled, he and Yuki were sat on the roof watching the sunset too. Just like Yuki-Bella, Yuki was leant against his shoulder sleeping. Or that's what he thought. 

"Touya?"

"Hai?"

"What happened today?"

Touya laughed, "Another of Clow's mistakes struck. . . why?"

"Yue can't sleep. . . I think he's having some sort of nightmare. . . did anything happen with Keroberos?"

Touya snorted, then laughed, then started to guffaw. Internally, Yue put his head under a pillow, he didn't sleep with Kero again . . . did he?!

Syaotang sighed as he walked into his apartment. He looked around; here too the effects of the happy card were wearing away. //Good// he thought, the capture had been superb in his opinion, Meilin had been great. He smiled, as he thought about the girl next door, she was a wonderful Cardcaptor and she was really groovy too. He shook his head and laughed, he really had to stop thinking about---

The door crashed open.

"There was a capture, wasn't there?!" Madison shrieked, "That's why you left me!! You're so mean to me!"

Syaotang sighed, and back away slowly from the irate girl, as she complained loudly, he escaped to his room. He sat on the bed, and looked at the teddy bear Yue-Bella had given him. //Meilin . . .// 

**Ring, ring**

He blinked out of his daydream and answered the phone, "'lo?"

"Um. . . Syaotang-kun?"

"Meilin?!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me today!"

"It was like, no biggie."

There was a pause as Meilin thought about something, "Uh. . . Syaotang-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Um, about me and Madison. . .?"

"Hey, just cause she's mean to you and tells you that you—"

"No, I mean. . ." she sighed, "When I was around with Sakura. . . I was in Madison's position. . . the, uh, unwanted bit of um, unwantedness. . . I just wanted to ask you to be. . . um, nice to her, 'cause I . . ."

"Meilin. . ." Syaotang, picked up the teddy bear and played with it's ear, "I can't imagine that you were anything like her, and even if there was a remote bit of Madison in you. . ." he sighed, "I'm sure your friends quickly saw that you were actually really. . .. not like Madison. . ."

"That didn't make much sense . . . all I want is that she doesn't get treated like I was . . ."

Syaotang sighed and flopped back on his bed, "Meilin . . . trust me, if Madison was the Cardcaptor and she was having this conversation with me . . . she would be planning to throw you off the building, trust me . . . Madison genuinely doesn't like you . . . just yesterday she was thinking of making a voodoo doll of you . . ."

"Oh. . . um. . . but still, be nice to her anyway. . . and I'll try my hardest to really get her to like me. . ."

Syaotang blinked, Meilin didn't get it . . . Madison actually hated her, and here Meilin was, trying to stick up for the annoying straight out of the eighties fashion mistake, shoulder padded (which by the way should have been enough for her to be dragged out into the streets and shot) leotard wearing, heavy blue mascara, with bright green highlights in her one sided purple ponytailed hair, girl who wanted Meilin not exactly dead, but not in a position where she couldn't play table tennis easily. Syaotang closed his eyes as he imagined a world without Madison, he sighed . . . if only there was another way . . . another way of getting rid of her . . . he sat up, "Okay Meilin . . . I'll . . . try . . ."

"Arigato!" He blushed as he imagined her smile on the other end, "Oh . . . and thank you for today . . ."

"I said it was no biggie!"

"It was! Without you I might of made a silly mistake . . . thank you!"

"No biggie . . . um, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, bai, bai!"

"'bye. . ." He put the phone down, and sighed. Meilin was doing something to him . . . he stepped out on to his balcony and sighed some more. Syaotang closed his eyes, and as she had done nearly everyday, Meilin's face came swimming into his mind . . .

"Syaotang . . ." her voice called sweetly, he smiled, her voice was nothing like Madison's shrill call, "Syaotang . . . Syaooootannng?"

Gripping the railing tightly, Syaotang sighed and said aloud, "What is this feeling in my heart . . . this feeling that makes my stomach do such things . . .?"

"Syaotang . . . maybe it's something you ate!!" Syaotang frowned, that didn't sound wistfully romantic at all, "Syaotang! Over here!"

He gasped as Meilin waved to him from her balcony, she grinned, "I've been calling you for ages." She picked up his sword, "Here you forgot this!"

He caught the ancient blade easily, and smiled at her, "Thank you!" He blushed; Meilin had changed out of her costume, and was wearing something light and frilly, and typically Meilin. Her black hair cascaded down her back, as she lean over the balcony, "The sunset's nice isn't it. . .?"

He nodded, not quite trusting his voice. She smiled, "I have something else for you . . ." she pulled out a card. "The Anti-Happy card wants to go to you . . . it was half your capture . . . and it *really* doesn't want to stay with it's other half."

The card floated over, and the pair watched the sunset from their balconies . . . Syaotang sighed, as he glanced at Meilin once more. "Meilin?"

She smiled at him, "Hai?"

"I . . . you . . ." he looked at the sunset, "We're still rivals . . . for the cards, I mean . . . just 'cause I helped you this once—"

"Doesn't mean you'll help me again?" Meilin finished, she nodded confidently, "Don't worry, I'm the Cardcaptor of the Whoops, I *can* do it by myself . . . but we'd get it done quicker if we did it with team work . . ."

Syaotang didn't answer, he knew he was supposed to hate this rival Cardcaptor but . . . he looked at her profile, from her sharp, defiant nose, to her sincere red eyes, her long silky black hair to her confident smile . . . 

Maybe . . . just maybe . . . 

//Koishiteru? // he thought, // I'm in love . . .?//

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave it to Kero-ette    _

Kero-ette: Shiku, shiku, shiku . . . oh no. . . This is the end . . . the end . . . [pulls out large handkerchief] the end of the first series . . . yes, it's true . . . the first series is all over . . . shiku, shiku . . . [Doesn't notice Suppi edging way on to screen, with flowers behind his back] 

Suppi: There, there.

Kero-ette: ARRRGHH!! Oh, Spinel Sun you scared me! Are those flowers for me?

Spinel: Hai!

Kero-ette: [blushes] Arigato . . . well, now you've given me the energy to make this last series 1 Leave To Me the best there was! 

[Presses face against screen] _Keep it going! Kero-ette-chan check!!_

Today was a weird but important lesson in the sixties! Meilin's Magic Girl card extended to her cousin and Eriol, and. . . sigh, that weird yank! Have you noticed the strange looks he's been giving our leading girl Meilin? I hope he's not falling in love!! Sigh, it's a day of love for everyone . . . just look at my sis and that Ruby Moon . . . and me and my darling Spinel Sun! Also today Meilin captured the Happy and the Anti-happy cards . . . but what's this?! She gave one that weird yank?! No way, Meilin! You're too kind to him!! Well, at least we didn't hear much from that weird yank's girlfriend Madison . . . 

[Sits in big red chair] So how was it? Did it fill you groovy cats, and dolls with loving flower power?! Feel like going for a sit down in protest of the war, man?! Hell no! We won't go! Well, please R&R and come back for the next Series of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Hon Na!!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: Tomoyo-chan, your performance is on today! I can't wait! Yamazaki-kun? What's Chiharu up to? Eh? Why's Syaoran so mad at Syaotang?! And what's Eriol's guardians trying to tell my guardians?! Why can't anyone finish a sentence without being interrup---

_Meilin, Yamazaki and the Interru---_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin! 

_Relea---_

_[Cue senselessly dramatic ending music!]_


	7. END OF SERIES ZERO.ONE!!

DrM: Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness! And you're even more welcome to this special Chapter of Whoops! Didn't mean to do that! Written from actual conversations between me and my beta reader, and my own mind, Brian . . . (don't ask!) Please just insert the standard disclaimer here; 'cause I can't afford to be sued . . . I wanna buy the next CCS DVD! Besides people scare me . . .

Blue Goo: [Soothing] Don't worry, you scare people more than they scare you . . .

DrM: [Not really listening] Thank you . . . hey . . . wait a minute!! [Growls] Oh! You're so mean to me!!

Blue Goo: Gasp! [Taken back] I'm not mean to yo—[thinks] Oh, no, wait . . . wait . . . [nods] uh, yeah, yeah . . . I AM so mean to you! [Sniggers] 

DrM: Mou! Anyway . . . here lies every little joke, prank, general information that couldn't be fitted into the main part of the story . . . it has no real meaning at all except I wanted to waste some of my time, my beta-reader's time and probably yours before moving into the next 'series' . . . remember this IS supposed to be a parody of CCS after all . . .

Entire cast of CCM and Blue Goo: GET ON WITH IT!!

DrM: [looks appealingly at reader] See what I have to put up with here?

Entire cast of CCM, Blue Goo AND readers: GET *ON* WITH IT!!

DrM: [sighs] No one loves this evil overlord . . . [sings] I'm all aloooone! [Gets hit over the back of the head, Shouts] ROLL FILM!!!

_Big voice over dude's voice_

~~ - Change of scene and/or interview

**WHOOPS . . . DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT . . . BEHIND THE SCENES SPECIAL . . . Take one, Scene one . . . quiet on set please . . . annnnnnnnd ACTION!!**

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave it to . . ._

All: CARDCAPTOR MEILIN?! 

~~

_Meilin is played by herself . . . _

Meilin: Well, here it is . . . my first interview as the new Cardcaptor . . . what can I say . . . ummmm, how did I first become involved with this project? [Scratches head] Let's see um, I have to admit it was during one of DrM's doodling sessions when she was trying to draw Sakura . . . y'know, that pic where she's in this like magical pose with her hands up and the Clow key's just floating there in her hands . . . yeah, well, like nearly everything DrM draws it went wrong . . . and turned into me instead! [Laughs] so ta-da! Cardcaptor Meilin was born!! [Laughs] Anyway, I'll be taking you through all the set pieces and stuff . . . and there will be some interviews with the stars of this fanfic. Enjoy!

~~

_Clow Reed plays himself . . . _

Clow: I gotta be honest with you . . . [Shakes head] I was opposed to it originally . . . you see, I thought DrM had pulled off two fun fics, and then she had had a bit of trouble with that third one about Kero [Nods] . . . I mean, the reviews say otherwise but still, I personally didn't think she could pull it off . . . that and, this fic would just *ruin* my reputation as Clow Reed, Master of Intrigue and Magic . . . I mean . . . what's that new character's catchphrase . . .?

~~

_Yue's actual Stunt Double plays Yue-Bella from CCS . . ._

Yue-Bella: 'But then Clow Reed was an idiot!' . . . Can you believe it? [Giggles] I get to say that like, *every* episode! I'm serious . . . [Pulls out contract, points] See . . . right there! Right *there* in my contract, I get to say 'But then Clow Reed was an idiot!' and/or any variation on it! I mean like, how brilliant is that?! [Points at self] I get to mock Clow Reed, right? . . . AND get paid for it!!

_Interviewer: please tell our viewers about your character . . ._

Yue-Bella: Well, she's like Yue but then she's not, I mean she dresses like ruby, but it's all in Yue type colours . . . yeah, I already told ya what she thinks of ol' Clow Reed, nutcase as he was . . . um, she has this other form called Yukito-Bella, who is just like Yukito, which is really scary for Yue-Bella [laughs] 'cause Yukito and her are like skipping and dancing around the place like a bad children's programme! [leans forward] and she and Keroberos-ette have this like, huge secret. . . [giggles] that's not gonna be revealed 'til the end!!

~~

Clow: [laughs] Of course I was pulled over to giving it my seal of approval . . . mostly because she promised to make it clear that me and Yue had *had* our relationship . . . [leans forward] Which, for all you dubbers out there, it did like *happen* . . . me an' Yue, we were . . . [grins and shakes head] oh, ho-ho! We were like 'at it' like . . . [chuckles] all the time . . .

~~

_Kero-ette is played by Keroberos' body double from CCS. . ._

Kero-ette: Konnichiwa! My name's Kero-ette but you should know this already  . . . in Cardcaptor Sakura I was Keroberos' body double, [laughs] Obviously, I used to do all the really close up shots and they would dub his voice over, and I am also the Kero you see in all the credits . . . aside from Groovy 'cause that's an animation . . .

_Interviewer: How are you taking to this project?_

Kero-ette: I was one of the main reasons it got started, of course, me, Meilin and Yue-Bella really . . . I know that sounds so Hollywood, but seriously I'm sure Meilin's told you about the doodling session that went so very wrong huh? Yeah, again I was meant to be Kero but uh, yeah it went so wrong . . . [giggles] but Yue-B, aw, man is she a different story . . . she was actually a stupid joke between DrM and her beta reader . . . they were talking about star trek one day, and some how that got on to, I think transporter accidents . . . and DrM and Blue Goo were just asking 'what would happen if . . .?' and thus a transporter accident between Yue and Ruby later . . . well, just look at ol' Yue-b and you'll see!

Blue Goo: [Pops head in] If you want to see a picture of Yue-Bella . . . tough, you can't, it'll incriminate me. [Wags finger knowingly] But there is one . . .

~~

_The director and co-editor, Doctor Megalomania is played that Youko girl from CCS . . . you know the one who had this really big crush on Touya and then disappeared without a trace, yeah, this is what happened to her . . . The Beta Reader and Editor, Blue Goo is literally a Blue Goo contained in a hologram, even after 3 million years she's still waiting for the transgalactic Bus to return her to her home galaxy . . ._

DrM: Clow Reed is, is . . . definitely *is* one of the weirdest guys I have ever worked with . . . I swear I've never been so inundated with wacky situations since me and my beta-reader . . . who is hopefully seated here! [points at beta reader]

Blue Goo: . . . hic . . . 

DrM: [laughs] Since we watched uh, the episode where Touya and Yuki got to be the classic Cinderella and the Can Of Mackerel! [Folds arms looks at Beta reader] you've been hanging out with Suppi again, haven't you? [Shakes head disapprovingly] 

Blue Goo: [confused] *With* Suppi? [Remembering self] I mean, yes, of course, *with***** him . . . 

DrM: [sniggers] Of course . . . not that you *are* him in any--- [looks at Blue Goo] No, wait . . . that's just to . . . TERRIFYING to contemplate . . . 

Blue Goo: [mutters] There was a problem with the hologram, okay?

~~

_Keroberos is played by himself . . ._

Kero: Oh no . . . I was well up for it . . . in fact; I was the whole reason behind the change in title! [Claps and laughs] Yeah, the original title was Cardcaptor Meilin: The Whoops Cards . . . but I was like . . . oh no! You can't do that! That's a crap title . . . [clamps paws over mouth] Can I say that?

_[Interviewer nods]_

Kero: Great! Anyway . . . I was in the board meeting and I was like, no way! You can come up with something better than that, DrM! I mean, she kept sayin' she wasn't happy with GBotS,WSC . . . which by the way, I told her was a crappy title!

DrM: [pops head in] You liar! [Laughs] Anyway it sums you up perfectly!

Kero: [sticks tongue out] As you can see, we're all great friends on set as well.  . .

~~~

_On-Set:_

Meilin: Okay, here's the set . . . [Gestures around] um, this is where we rehearse and we shoot everything . . . well, mostly everything . . . some things we have to do in the Blue screen room . . . which is where all the special effects are done, and on location and stuff . . . [Points at director chair] that's DrM's chair . . . but she's always, y'know, mostly on the set, or on the edge, making little tweaks and stuff to what we're doing . . .

DrM: Okay everyone . . . this is scene one and . . . [Looks at Clow Reed, who is making stupid faces and generally trying to distract DrM, who tries not to laugh] . . . shut it you . . . and . . . [Wags finger] I mean it! And we need to get um, Yue, Kero and Clow really drunk so Clow can be as stupid as always . . .

_Take one: Part1/Sc1_

Kero: What comes after three?

Yue: Um. . . don't you mean two?

Kero: What?

Clow: [falls off seat]

DrM: CUT! Get them more beer . . . they aren't funny enough yet!!

Clow, Kero and Yue: WOO HOO!!

_Take two: Part1/Sc1_

Kero: What do you get if you add two to three?

Clow: A . . . [tuts quietly] Aw, crap! [Sniggers and whispers to camera] I've forgotten my lines . . . [Presses finger against lips] Shhh!

[Kero and Yue burst into laughter]

Yue: Can we keep that in?

_Take three: Part1/Sc1_

Kero: What comes after two?

Yue: Three . . . I'm fairly sure it's three!

Kero: Now who's screwing up his lines?

Yue: No seriously, three comes after two!

Kero: No, it doesn't!

Yue: Yeah, it does! [Pouts] who took an A level in pure mathematics here?

DrM: CUT!!

_Take four: part1/sc1_

Kero: What do you get if you add two to three?

Clow: [glazed over expression] No T.V. and no beer make Clow go something, something . . .

DrM: [laughs] CUUUUUUUTTTT!!

Clow: Must kill family . . . urge to kill . . . rising, rising . . . falling . . . RISING!! [Grabs Kero and pretends to throttle him]

Kero: Clow, look! [Points at Yue]

Clow: [drops to knees] YUE!! Teacher . . . mother . . . [homer Simpson-type drool] . . . secret lover . . .

DrM: Aw . . . c'mon you guys! CUT!!

Blue Goo: [scared] That was sick . . . weird . . . and twisted!

Yue: Can we keep that in?

_Take five: part1/sc1_

Yue: Three . . . I'm fairly sure three comes after six! [Staggers] but then  . . . the moon's made of cheese . . . green cheese at that . . . just call me the Guardian of the Cheesy Poofs! 

Clow: Uh . . . I think Yue's had enough for tonight . . . [Gently guides Yue to his trailer] Think ya better call it a wrap!

Drm: CUT! [Throws script in the air] Get *me* more beer!

~~

_Yue and Keroberos play themselves . . . well, most of the time that is . . ._

Yue: As per usually, DrM insisted we were in perfect character for that scene so all that vodka, and beer, and . . . What else did we have?

Kero: Um, whiskey, bitter, tequila, um rum, ooohh. .  That Jamaican rum was good wasn't it? [Yue nods] . . . man, we had almost every alcohol you can think of . . .

Yue: So in actual fact we were *actually* *really* drunk when we filmed that scene! [Laughs] We took about seven takes, and we couldn't do it on take eight . . . 

Kero: [sniggers] He actually fell off the bench!

Yue: [shakes head and grins] Yeah, Clow was fine 'cause he just absorbs the stuff! [Kero laughs, makes clug-clug noises] not that he's a serious drinker, it's just he's really old . . . 

Kero: He'll kill you for that!

Yue: [waves at camera] Clow, you know I love you but baby . . . you're over a hundred years old! [Laughs] Anyway, if you look really closely at the screen during that first episode . . . that's Kero-ette and Yue-Bella . . . in our costumes!!

~~

_Editing suite:_

Meilin: come in, come in . . . But shh, you gotta be like really quiet here . . . this is where DrM and the Blue Goo do the most of their editing . . . personally, I think it's just a front to cover their chocolate fundue and pretzel eating . . . [DrM makes back 'V' at Meilin, who laughs and pulls door shut] Okay, come with me . . . I'm gonna take you to the dressing rooms . . .

~~

_Syaotang is actually Syaoran's stunt double from the original CCS . . ._  
Syaotang: Hi . . . um, this is my first interview as Syaotang, but everyone on set just calls me 'Tang . . . um, I was Li Syaoran's stunt double in Cardcaptor Sakura: The Final Judgement . . . [snaps gum and nods] Yep . . . that was me taking the beatin' there . . . [laughs] Nah, I tell ya, Yue's a nice bloke . . . I mean, ol' Nelvana wants you to think otherwise but he's a nice bloke . . . real nice . . . everyone's real nice, I like 'em . . .

_Interviewer: What about Meilin?_

Syaotang: [nods] Cheeky! Naw, I can't tell ya about that . . . can't tell ya about much actually 'cause this is only the first special programme . . . [laughs] Yeah, that's right there's gonna be another one . . . I'll be sitting in this chair again, telling you about season two! Okay, a little info about me . . . I'm Syaotang, my name means Little Tango . . . um, my family are this really remote section of the Li clan, we're really powerful, we're stinkin' rich, we live in Readingtown . . . don't ask me where *that* is. . . it's just somewhere in America, in a small state, in a small city in a small suburban hell . . . hey! Blame Nelvana . . . they started it!

~~

_Dressing room: _

Meilin: This is where we get made up and get outfitted . . .

Tomoyo: [blushes, tries to hide from camera] 

Meilin: [laughs and chases after Tomoyo] Here's our main costume designer. . . [Hugs Tomoyo] This is the real magic girl behind the Magic Girl card!

Tomoyo: [really embarrassed] No, no, no! Go film Sakura! She's much better on film!

Madison: Hey film me! Film me!!

Meilin: Um, that's all the time we have to spare here in the dressing room . . . [runs out with film crew]

~~

DrM: We've had to cut a few scenes . . . like um . . . [Points at video screen] like, Yue finding Clow naked in bed . . .

_Deleted Scene:_

Kero: Yue?

Yue: [grinning] Yes Kero?

Kero: Why are you grinning like an idiot?

Yue: What . . . [Sighs] I can't keep this grinning up . . . it's hurting my face!!

DrM: CUT!

Kero: [mimicking Yue] If anyone wants me . . . I'll be in my trailer!

Yue: [serious] You have a trailer?! Why does he get a trailer and *I* don't?!

DrM: CUUUUUTTT!!!

DrM: Um . . . Madison's first appearance in the class . . .

_Deleted Scene:_

Teacher: We have a new student in class . . . yadda, yadda, yadda!

DrM: CUT! [Walks on set] what?!

Teacher: Have you even noticed that all I ever say in your fics is 'students, we have a new student in class'?

DrM: [reads scripts] That's not true . . . see here, you get to say . . . 'where is everyone?' And what about here in the Late card episode?

Teacher: [puts up hands] If anyone wants me . . . I'll be in my trailer!

Yue: [irate] This two-bit character gets a trailer and I don't?! Where's my agent?! This stupid two-bit character gets a trailer, and he's never even referred to by name!!

DrM: That's it! Everyone break for lunch!

~~

_Sakura and Syaoran play themselves . . ._

Sakura: Hoe?

Syaoran: [mimicking] Hoe?

[Syaoran sniggers as Sakura folds arms and pouts]

Syaoran: I didn't think it would work . . . I mean, it's Meilin! I love her as a sister . . . but seriously, Meilin's just not as popular as a character . . . I mean I've seen stuff where she's a complete psycho . . .

Sakura: And she always gives her all in Cardcaptor Sakura . . .

Syaoran: I was talking about that actually . . .

Sakura: [shakes her head] He's so mean to her . . . [leans forward and mouths 'he actually loves her so much!']

~~

_Yue play himself, and for a change is Yue-bella's stunt Double in CCM . . ._

Yue: Ohayo! My name is Yue . . . I'm the moon guardian of the Clow . . . um, I've always been the serious one in most of my roles, although here I do get to mess around for a bit . . . it's nice and interesting not having to be called upon most of the time, seeing as my um, 'identical twin sister' is always called on as the moon guardian of the Whoops. 

_Interviewer: What were your feelings about this fanfic when you first heard about it?_

Yue: I was like . . . as long as it doesn't involve my hair again . . . seriously, I mean, if you look at DrM's other fics . . . every time, time and time again, my hair is either attacked, or explained away . . . mostly it's blamed on Keroberos, sometimes on other new characters . . . or other things . . . DrM just can't accept that Clow made me this way . . .

~~

_Ruby and Spinel play themselves in CCM_

Ruby: I'm all for it!

Spinel: I was more cautious about it . . .

Ruby: Yeah but that's what you're like, like twenty four seven!

Spinel: [nods] Mostly because I don't often get the lime light in fanfics like this, it's more often I'm more of a minor character . . . I have to admit I work more behind the scenes pointing out bits which have been done, done and had the tee shirt from!

Ruby: Incredible as it sounds, ol' Suppi---

Spinel: Spinel!

Ruby: [grinning] Suppi . . . will hopefully getting more action this 'fic! Should be interesting 'cause [leans forward and whispers] between you and me . . . and you didn't hear it from this moon guardian . . . Suppi and Kero are---

Spinel: Urusei!

~~

_Touya and Yukito play each other . . . only kidding, I mean themselves . . ._

Touya: I want to complain . . . there are too many references to Star Wars!

Yuki: [just sniggers]

Touya: [goes into really hyper drive] I mean, DrM is a fellow trekkie! And she should be dissing Star Wars not promoting it!! I mean . . . me and her, we are just chilling in the staff room, and watching Captain Janeway strut her stuff, and DrM is writing about Darth Vader! It's soooo wrong!

Yuki: [slaps thighs, and wipes tear from eye] He's like this all the time . . . why else, in the fancy dress episode, did he come as Captain Pica—

Touya: [puts hand over Yuki's mouth] I'll just pretend you didn't even go there!

~~

_[DrM in director's chair, yamazaki suddenly pops out of nowhere]_

Yamazaki: Makes you wonder huh?

DrM: ARGGGH!! [Recovering from shock] What?

Yamazaki: What the hell happened to Chiharu, Rika and That Girl Whose Name You Can Never Spell Right. . .?

DrM: [presses finger against lips] Now . . . where did I put them?

~~

_In some forgotten Hole, Somewhere in the Props Room . . . and it's pitch black_

Chiharu: So . . . two months . . .

Rika: Yep . . . and we're still down that hole . . . think anyone noticed?

That girl Whose Name DrM Can Never Spell Right: Well, while we're waiting for rescue . . . anyone know a ghost story . . .?

~~

DrM: Nope . . . I can't remember . . . do you?

Yamazaki: [opens mouth, and raises the Finger]

DrM: [stamps on foot] Why am I asking you? You'll just lie to me!

~~

_Eriol and Tomoyo play themselves, assist with editing and costuming, and occasionally scripts . . ._

Eriol: It was a whacked out idea in the first place . . . I mean, Meilin . . . as a Cardcaptor?! Pul-lease!

Tomoyo: Don't believe a word he says . . .period!

Eriol: Oh, thanks, I love you too Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: You liar! You love this story; he's like the worst practical joker on set! The other week, right? He charmed the set, when we first meet Madison . . .

Eriol: [sniggers] Had it coming . . . that's all I'm gonna say . . .

~~

_Take one:_

Madison: Syaaaaaaotannnnn---WHOA!!

DrM: CUT!

Madison: Hey . . . what's this black ice doing here?

DrM: Black ice? How can there be black ice? This is . . . oh, wait we're in England . . . and Eriol's here . . .

_Take two: _

Syaotang: And I hope that . . . [Looks around, talks louder] AND I HOPE THAT . . .

DrM: CUT! Madison! That's your cue!

Madison: I can't move! There's glue on the set floor!!

DrM: Eriol!

Eriol: [completely innocent] Nani? I'm just an innocent schoolboy!

DrM: Innocent school boy my as---

Nelvana censor: Careful, DrM, this is a Nelvana show. . .

Drm: Oh . . . okay . . . [Thinks] Wait a minute . . . this isn't a Nelvana show! 

[Takes after Nelvana censor with a big saucepan!!]

_Take three:_

Syaotang: and I'm still gonna catch 'em all . . .

Ash: No! I will be come the greatest Pokemon master!!

Syaotang: What the--?

DrM: Ahhhhh!! Run for your lives . . . we're being invaded by Pokemon!!

Tai: Argumon . . . digivolve into . . . 

Digimon music: Di –di –digimon, digital monsters, digi--- [cuts off abruptly]

Tai: Digivolve to. . . hmmm. . . what was it you turn into again? . . . you know that big t-rex type thing with the big brown helmet. . . and you know what I mean. . .the pepper breath attack. . .

DrM: [tapping fingers on armrest] Eriol?

Eriol: [humming to self] Change into digital monsters to . . . save a digital world! Digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions! [Wraps arm around Ken and both start singing] Digimon, digital monsters . . .

DrM: [sighs, and shakes head slowly] hooo . . . boy . . .

~~

Meilin: I would rather be in a more serious endeavour to tell the truth . . . mostly because of my awesome acting abilities . . . but I couldn't resist the temptation of starring in my own magic girl show . . . mostly because I simply never appear in DrM's fics . . . I mean, it's an interesting project . . . and I'm sure if we all give the commitment and the energy we're giving a hundred and ten right now, I'm positive we'll be able to see through to the next series . . . [Looks off screen] Is that it now?

[DrM nods]

Meilin: [snortles] how corny was that?! Man, my check is in the post!

DrM: [clears throat] Uh, Meilin honey . . . the camera's still rolling . . .

Meilin: Aw . . . crap! Can we edit that out?

DrM: This is UNCUT. . . NOT Nelvana!

~~

_[Back set, DrM in DrM's chair, DrM sniggers, having just read something about Stewie from Family Guy, Clow in Clow's chair]_

Clow: What's got you laughing like Yue's just flown into a tree?

DrM: Okay Clow . . . boxers or briefs?

Clow: What kind of question is that?

DrM: Briefs, innit?

Clow: Most certainly not! Boxers do me fine, thank you very muchly.

DrM: [raises eyebrow] Oh really?

Clow: Let's just put it this way . . . it's not the size of the sealing cane that matters . . . it the power behind the card it's sealing . . .

DrM: [sniggers] Yeah, right . . . [points at Clow's sealing cane] . . . Making up for something?

Clow: Am not! Just ask Yue . . .

DrM: Wanna bet? [Clow nods, and DrM and Clow shake on it] Yue! [Yue walks over] Is Clow making up for something with his sealing wand or is he making up for something with his sealing wand?

Yue: [blushes] Trust me . . . there is nothing he could make up with that package . . .

Clow: Eh! Pay up! [Slaps hand and holds it out to DrM] Pay up baby, 'cause you know it's true!!

Blue Goo: Sick, weird and twisted!

DrM: Like you didn't see it coming!

Blue Goo: I had my eyes closed . . . wait, I don't have eyes . . . 

Drm: [blinks] . . . Clow . . . she's scaring me!!

Clow: [not listening, drooling over Yue] Yue . . . guardian . . . creation . . . secret lover! [DrM joins in, homer like noise] Gaaaaaaaaah . . .

Blue Goo and Kero: Can we leave that out?

~~

_End of the day . . . last of the primary filming for a flash back scene . . ._

Drm: Okay people . . . that's a wrap!

Clow: [clapping] All right! Well done, guys!

Yue: [yawns] Let's get back to our hotel room. . . man am I bushed!

Kero: That's a wrap! [Grins at camera] I am gone, I am so far down the corridor, I'm just this dot on the horizon! Okay, that's was Good, ladies and gentlemen, I'mmmmmm ouuuuutttttta herrrrrre!!!

Drm: [talking to camera] That's a wrap. . . go home. . . ladies and gentlemen, Goodnight, don't come bothering me 'till the morning, 'Tang baby. . . work on those lines! Meilin, star of the show, let's keep up the good work! 

~~

[Cue Kero-ette singing her character song . . . Cardcaptor of the Whoops!!]

**Back vocals**_: What if, Hammer, Bounce, Hole, Swear, Unfinished, Stupid . . . ___

_Cardcaptor of the Whoops,___

_Expect some unexpected stuff!___

**Kero-ette:** It's time for Cardcaptor Meilin!!__

**_Kero-ette:_** _The Blunders of the Clow ___

_Were all a huge mistake!___

_So when this crappy book was opened,___

_Someone shoulda dump 'em in the lake!___

**Meilin:** [really corny Voice Over] Let's Capture That Card!!

**B.Vocals**_: Cardcaptor, you gotta be kidding!___

_Cardcaptor, go track them down!_

**Kero-ette:**_ Each card was such a terrible mistake,_

_You've got to find them to make sure Clow saves face!_

**Yue-Bella**: [another really corny voice over] but then . . . Clow was an idiot . . .

**Back vocals_:_**_ What if, Hammer, Bounce, Hole, Swear, Unfinished, Stupid . . . ___

_Cardcaptor of the Whoops,___

_Expect some unexpected stuff!___

**Kero-ette:** All Right!! It's time for Cardcaptor Meilin!!__

**Kero-ette_:_**_ Cardcaptor, you gotta be kidding!_

_Cardcaptor, go track them down!_

_Cardcaptor . . . dun dun do dodo!_

CARDCAPTOR MEILIN?!  
  



	8. Meilin, Yamazaki And The Interru---

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! Nor do I [regretfully] own The Gumi 'Catch You, Catch Me' theme tune, but I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! Every line except from the last line from catch 'em, That way . . . I mention it purely because my beta reader, who I have never heard swear and once read one email with a serious swear word in it [I'm still in therapy for that one, the shock, the shock!] anyway, she who never swears almost gave me a heart attack when she suggested it . . .

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

_~~Flashback~~_

_#singing#_

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Two**

By Dr Megalomania.

[Cue Magic Girl Type Music and Meilin:]

Meilin: OHAYO! I'm Meilin Li! I'm the brand new Cardcaptor!! My birthday is on March the 25, I'm fifteen, and my blood type is B! That means I'm extremely energetic and genki! My favourite colour is Crimson, which is why my Magic circle is also this colour! My favourite classes are P.E and Music because I'm extra good at those! But I don't like Japanese! Why can't everyone just learn Chinese? Anyway, like I was saying, I'm the new Cardcaptor . . . It's my job to capture Clow's worst mistakes, but with Kero-ette, Yue-Bella and Syaotang by my side I'm sure I can succeed . . . although . . . Madison might make it even harder for me!!

[Cue 'Catch You, Catch Me' and Meilin Singing:]

_I can't believe it, but I gotta!_

_I'm the Cardcaptor of the Whoops! _

_Clow was such an idiot,_

_And now I *must* clean up all his mess!_

_But still . . . but still . . ._

_'Least I get to be the magic girl! _

_With Yue-Bella and Kero-ette,_

_I'll surely succeed!_

_So now, catch 'em, catch 'em, that way, that way, Hoo-boy!_

_Remind me who's fault this was!_

_And now, Syaotang's after 'em and Madison's crazy! Help me!!_

_Surely there must be some other, other, other, OTHER way!!_

_I'm in such deep sh--------_

A thousand crimson red lotus petals rain down on her . . .

She turns, the clock tower again . . .

"This dream . . . who is it? Who calls to me?"

A flick of her head and she sees Kero-ette hovering beside her, gazing solemnly at the clock tower, "Meilin-sama . . . it . . . is time . . ." Meilin blinked, as she feels her hand being squeezed, Syaotang gazes at the clock tower too. "Do your best . . . and we will surely succeed . . ."

The clock tower bathes in a rainbow of lights, and the streams of Scarlet lotus petals . . .

A ringing . . . insistent and annoying . . . a man with long green hair . . . Carho, he knows Ruby Moon somehow . . .

Meilin looks back at the clock tower, the ringing still sounding . . . crimson ribbons swirling everywhere, as the lotus petals turns into the---

"Who is it . . .?" 

She looks up and find herself on the stage of Tomoeda School, she spins at the sound of the voice of a boy, "and then they say E equals see are squared . . ."

"Yamazaki?" Meilin calls into the darkness, Yamazaki is talking and then he is suddenly cut off.

"Hai, hai!" Chiharu shouts as per usual. "You and your prophetic dream talk again . . . stop giving away important plot points!!" Meilin frowns; a card she was about to encounter is going to involve them?

_[Cue Senselessly Dramatic Music]_

_Part Seven: Meilin, Yamazaki and the interru---_

"E equals see are squared . . . what can it mean?" She looked up at the sky, spring felt so warm it almost felt like summer, she smiled but fell very thoughtful again, she had asked Kero-ette about the strange equation, but the little guardian beast-ette didn't know about anything that would happen after Yue-Bella's final judgement . . . Meilin sighed, and had asked what state Clow had been in when he decided not to plan any further. Kero-ette laughed and shook her head, "You're getting to know Clow a lot better . . . He was lazy and bored . . ."

Meilin skated slowly to school; she glanced at her cousin as he skated too. Despite her heavy thoughts that morning . . . //Why would the card involve Chiharu and Yamazaki?// . . . Meilin smiled in amusement, as she stared at his dark green skates and safety caps. "Now who's taking the carbon copy of Sakura thing too far?"

Syaoran shrugged as he clasped his hands behind his back and skated backwards, "I didn't bring my bike to Japan . . . besides if it means I can keep up with you then---"

"Ohayo!" Yuki-Bella interrupted, as she and her brother rode up to them, "How are you?"

Meilin blushed happily at Yukito-Bella and then shook herself out of it, //Am not falling for my Moon guardian, Am not! Am not! Am not! No matter how much she's . . .// She felt her knees go all weak, // Hanyaaaaaannnn!!// Meilin tried not to giggle and rolled her eyes. She focused on Yuki-Bella's riding companion, "Yukito-san? What are you doing here?"

Yukito smiled, "I stayed over at my sister's last night . . . we had a midnight feast together but of course we started early, at around four in the afternoon . . ." He glanced at her and sighed, "Oshii!" 

Syaoran rolled his eyes and shook his head as Yukito-Bella and Yuki entered into a dream sequence filled with all the usually magic girl glowing orbs and stars, "We had lots and lots of oshii food . . . and we ate as much as we wanted!!" The two sighed happily, "We're truly brother and sister . . . we have the same appetite . . ." They smiled at each other, stars and hearts literally blooming around them, "It's so nice . . . Hayaannn!"

Syaoran and Meilin face faulted at each other as the two started to swoon about the gravy they had made for their roast beef on their seventh course . . .

Yamazaki yawned and stretched before opening his curtains, he smiled as he leant out, today was such a beautiful day . . . he looked at his finger and stretched it, "Ready for a work out my friend?" The Finger 'nodded', and Yamazaki smiled, kissing the finger lightly, "I love you my Finger Of Truth . . ." His finger blushed slightly, and silently told Yamazaki that it loved him too . . . but that they had time for this later, first he need to get dressed ready for school, then find some hapless . . . most likely Syaotang, or maybe the most dense . . . probably Sakura . . . or the most gullible . . . the best, Syaoran . . . and put the Finger Of Truth to its daily workout. 

He got dressed hurriedly, had a large breakfast and ran to the meeting place, Chiharu always met him there. His mind started to awaken, and started to process //. . . What lies to begin today?// He still had that one from last week, the one about the trains in England being so great that the train companies did away with time itself to make the passengers think that the trains were late, but he hadn't used yet, then there was the ice cream monsters but he hadn't had a chance to start it . . .

As he thought, Chiharu came running up, she panted as she came to a stop, "Gomen nasai!" She panted, "Am I late?"

"Hai. . ." Yamazaki said very gravely, "So late in fact. . ." the Finger Of Truth sprung up instantly, "The school has used the special machine they keep in the base---"

"Hai, hai!" She pushed him along, "Enough of your lies!! Let's get to school!"

Touya looked at his watch as he sat on his bike, "Five . . ." He counted, "Four . . . three . . . two . . ."

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Sakura screamed from her room, "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!"

Touya nodded, "One second early . . . being the card mistress has improved things . . ."

Fujitaka laughed as he shook his head, "You treat her so harshly, Touya-san . . ." he smiled as he held up a bento box for the white and blue dash on roller skates that was his daughter, "Have a nice day at school!!" He called after his children.

"HAAAAAIIIIII!!"

Yamazaki smiled as he walked with his long time girlfriend, "Chiharu, so how was your holiday?"

"Holiday?"

"You've been away for two months . . . I assume you went on holiday . . ."

"Must be . . ." Chiharu nodded, "Well, I enjoyed it, we went to Europe with Naoko . . . they say there were lots of scary old castles there . . ." 

"That's very true!" Yamazaki held the Finger Of Truth up, "They say that if you say Blooming Margaret three times you must drink the blood of an orange . . . now, not many people know that oranges bleed so. . ."

Chiharu stamped on his foot before he could say another word, "Hai, hai!"

"Ohayo!" Meilin beamed as Tomoyo entered the room, the violet haired girl smiled back. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Tomoyo nodded, "I will try my hardest," she leant over her desk to grab Meilin's hands, she sighed, "Especially since you and Sakura-chan are sure to be in the audience!"

Meilin sweat-dropped and smiled, "You are very strange Tomoyo-chan. . ." She shook her head, "Yukito and Yuki-Bella-chan will be there too!" Meilin grinned, "They heard about the free buffet and decided that they couldn't wait to hear you sweet voice while chomping down on as many breadsticks they could carry!" Meilin blinked, "Oh . . ." she gasped; "I left my lunch in the corridor!" She jumped up, "I'll be back in a minute!!" 

Meilin smiled as she made her way back to her locker, she was going to the choir's recital with Yuki-Bella. She spun happily, "Yuki-Bella-chan!! I can't wait . . . I'll be with Yuki-Bella-chan all evening! And then---"

"You're gonna get out of my way right?" Meilin stopped spinning and came face to face with Madison, the purple haired American girl glowered at her.

"Nani?"

The neon blue eyes narrowed as the crazy American girl stepped forward, "You think you'll win . . ." Syaotang looked up from his shoes to see Madison growling at Meilin again, he sighed and walked up behind them, Madison continued, "But you won't because Syaotang is the real Cardcaptor!"

Syaotang slapped his forehead as Meilin swallowed, "But I was the one. . ."

"You cheated!" Madison tipped her head back and stared at her challengingly.

"How?" Meilin put her fist on her hips, "How could I cheat?"

"You cheated by ---" but Madison didn't finish as something landed and smashed heavily on her head, the neon blue eyes crossed and rolled back in her head, as Madison fell back onto Syaotang . . . who stepped out of the way and let her fall heavily to the ground! Meilin blinked at Syaotang as he started to snigger to himself quietly. 

Eriol strolled up to the school's gates with Nakuru, "Are you going to the recital tonight?"

"Yes, I am . . ." Nakuru sighed, "But as the help . . . Touya roped me into one of his stupid part time jobs again!"

Eriol laughed and shook his head, "What about Yukito-Bella?"

"She's not going . . ." Nakuru's shoulders slumped, "She's staying over Yukito's house again . . . she sighed heavily, master . . .?"

"Hmmm?"

Nakuru paused outside Eriol's school, "Master, how do I tell her that I ---"

The blare of an ambulance interrupted them as it squealed past into Eriol's school.

"What in the hell hit me?" Madison moaned as she sat up.

"A ceiling tile . . ." Syaotang spun and growled as he found Carho standing behind him, once again the janitor had managed to get right behind them and not be noticed. The janitor smiled at him and leant over, he spoke quietly so only the little tango could hear him, "You should not be so paranoid, Little Tango . . . you'll give yourself a hernia . . ."

Syaotang's eyes narrowed as the green haired janitor straightened again, he smiled at Nakuru, "Hello Nakuru, are you well?"

Nakuru's eyes crimped slightly, "Yes . . . I'm fine thank you . . . you?"

Carho smiled kindly, then turned his attention back to Meilin, "She was hit but a ceiling tile . . ."

Meilin blinked as she fought the urge to murmur Hayaannn again. Carho had that effect on her, just like Yuki-Bella did; she shook her head, and focused, "A ceiling tile . . . why did it fall?"

Carho smiled again, and brushed his tight green ponytail back over his shoulder. He leant by Madison and checked the purple haired girl's head, "You'll be fine . . ." he murmured and straighten, he started to walk away before turning and looking back at Meilin, "Be careful of what you hear today . . ."

Meilin blinked, "what do you---"

The school bell rang and Carho smiled at her, "Time for class . . ." Smiling once more for effect, Carho ducked around a corner, with the goal of disappearing mysteriously. However a bucket didn't agree with that assessment . . . "WHOOOA!!"

"And then he said . . . be careful of what you hear today . . ."

Syaotang chewed slowly on his sandwich, the group was gathered under a tree in the park. The school had let everyone out early for preparation for the school's choir recital, Madison was fine, and would be out of hospital in no time. Syaotang shivered, despite the warm temperature, he had tried asking the hospital to keep her in over night for observation but unfortunately the doctors had been totally clinical and come to the profession diagnosis that Madison was . . . simply too annoying to be kept safely in reach of the nurses and the whole horde of pain-reducing drugs . . . the drugs were, after all, meant for the patients, not the medical staff.

"What do you think Syaotang?" Syaotang continued to chew, gazing distractedly at Meilin as she waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello? Heeello?"

Tomoyo nudged Sakura who was happily filming Meilin again, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That this new FFX-series six digital camera is perfect for capturing Meilin's eyes even in this bright Sunlight?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Yes, that too . . . I was thinking more along the lines of how Syaotang is staring at Meilin-chan . . ."

Unknown to Chiharu and Yamazaki, they were being watched very carefully. The small winged sprite giggled as closed eyed boy began another lie, he entertained it, and he spoke so much that the sprite began to gather it's energy; it was about to interrupt him when the girl got there first. The sprite folded it's arms and pouted, it was going to interrupt the boy, not her! 

The sprite watched them very carefully, and waited until the boy left the bi-pony tailed girl to fetch something else to eat, it giggled and looked around for something to get rid of her with. It's pupil-less eyes fell on a large branch above her, a smirk passed over it's mischievous blue face as the girl began to sing quietly to herself, _"#Running up and down the stairs, As she used to, I've been searching for your face, in a pair of platform boots . . .#"_ the sprite's grin grew as it saw it's chance approaching, _"#I may stumble . . . Oh what a pain---#"_

The sprite did a victory dance as the branch made contact with Chiharu's head. As Yamazaki approached the sprite leapt down from the treetop and dragged Chiharu into the bushes. Because his eyes were closed, Yamazaki didn't see the bright flash of light and the new Chiharu leapt back into place. "It will be soon time for us to leave for the café so we can meet the---"

"Hai, hai!" Chiharu chirped, "I have some errands to run . . . please go without me!!"

Yamazaki, if he ever opened his eyes, would have blinked as Chiharu grinned, spun on her heel and ran off. 

Eriol snickered as he swung his legs from the tree branch he and Syaoran were resting on above the others, Syaoran didn't even bother to look up from his lunch, "What new evil are you reeking upon this hapless universe oh most evil one from the depths of reincarnated hell, sent by Satan himself to bring misery and most certainly punishment to those who have done no wrong in their life except perhaps for being born under your blood lineage?"

Eriol paused in his snickering long enough to turn his most saddest innocent schoolboy look on Syaoran; "You think I'm evil?"

Syaoran looked up, and while still maintaining a perfectly deadpan expression and eye contact with Eriol, chewed six times, then swallowed, he took a sip from his carton of juice. Then he answered Eriol's question, "Yes."

Eriol turned to his cute little descendant, with bright stars in his eyes, "Do you really mean that?" He eyed him suspiciously, "You're not just saying that to make me feel special are you?"

"You are the most evil person I have ever met . . . your supremacy in the dark side is only surpassed by Tomoyo. . ."

Eriol hissed through his teeth, "Ah. . . you got me there. . ." he grinned, "You really think I'm evil though?"

"Yes, Eriol, you are very evil." Syaoran sighed, "Now what was it you were very evilly laughing over?"

Eriol beamed, "Him . . ." he pointed down at Syaotang who was now very flustered trying to explain his lack of concentration on thinking very hard about the morning's events and not on the beauty of Meilin's features.

"What about him?" Syaoran expertly chopped sticked himself an egg roll. 

Eriol cocked an eyebrow, "You mean you haven't noticed?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he swallowed, and chopped sticked himself another egg roll, "Noticed what?"

"He's in love with her. . ."

"Who is in love with whom?"

"Syaotang . . ." Eriol raised one hand and wiggled a finger, "Is in love . . ." he raised his other hand, and wiggled a finger on that one too, " . . . with Meilin. . ."

Syaoran's eyes bugged, and then he started to beat on his chest as that egg roll took a wrong turn . . .

While Eriol tried to rescue his distant relative from impending egg roll doom . . .

"Yuki-Bella. . ." Nakuru murmured quietly, "I . . . I . . . love you . . . and I don't know how you feel, but. . ."

Touya started to laugh from his vantage point in the branches above, "It would help if she was awake Nakuru!"

Nakuru looked up at the branch above her, Touya and Yukito were intertwined, the snow rabbit, like his sister was snoring quietly. The two Moon guardians were tired from a late capture the night before, Nakuru sighed and pressed her back against the trunk of the tree, she looked down at the grey mop of hair that rested on her chest, "I can't help it if every time I pluck up the guts to tell her, she's either asleep or out cold. . ."

Touya laughed again, careful not to disturb Yukito too much, "Have you tried Yue-Bella?"

Nakuru rolled her eyes, "Have you ever told Yue you love him?"

 The dark haired boy shook his head, "Not in so many words . . . but he does know I love him . . ." he stated very quickly, he shrugged, "Maybe you should write her a love letter . . ."

Nakuru grimaced, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Touya sniggered, "Let's just say I'm just . . ." he squeezed his fingers together, "*This* far from swinging out of trees and jumping through windows. . ."

Nakuru rolled her eyes, "Point taken . . ."

Yuki-Bella's stomach growled, followed closely by Yukito's. The two sat up almost immediately. Touya smiled and pressed his hand against Yuki's cheek gently, "Good nap?"

Yuki smiled and nodded, "I'm hungry though . . ." Touya laughed as he slid Yuki's glasses back into place.

Yuki-Bella smiled as she took her glasses from Nakuru, "Arigato . . ." she blinked, and cocked her head slightly, her face blanked and her eyes crossed slightly. Nakuru glanced up to see if Yukito was doing the same thing, he wasn't . . . he and Touya were smooching away. 

"Did you say something?"

Nakuru blinked, "Pardon me?"

Yuki-Bella smiled and picked up her hand, "Did you say something . . .? Yue-Bella says she was awake enough to hear you mention my name . . ."

"Well, I . . ." Nakuru glanced up, "I wanted to tell you something . . ." she squeezed Yuki-Bella's hand slightly, "I . . . I . . . love . . ."

"WHOOOOAA!!" Nakuru and Yuki-Bella's heads snapped up as Touya and Yukito unbalanced and fell out of the tree. There were two sharp blue glows and a purple one as the three Moon guardians changed at once. Touya open his eyes to see the park in glorious upside down Technicolor, he sighed in relief and glanced over to see if Yuki was all right.

"I didn't need saving!" Yue growled up, he too was swinging upside down; he flapped his wings in an effort to right himself. "Especially by you!" He groused at Ruby, as she let go of his feet, she smirked at him, as he started to brush himself down, and right his hair, "*From* you maybe . . . but never *by* you!" 

Once he and Touya were safely back on the branch, Yue-Bella turned to Ruby, "You love what?"

Ruby paused in her smirking at the irate Yue, "Pardon me?"

Yue-Bella folded her arms and her wings into non-existence, "I . . . I . . . love . . . what?"

Ruby blushed and looked away, "I love the smell of your hair . . ." she grinned nervously, "What do you use?"

Yue-Bella rolled her eyes, "C.R. Moonlight for Moon Guardians . . . because we're created for it. . . what else? "

The cherry haired girl smiled, "I thought so . . . um . . ." Ruby paused, "That's not really what I meant . . . uh," she blushed even more as Yue smirked at her, and Touya tried to hide his laughter, she scowled at them, and turned to Yue-Bella. Clearing her throat, she spoke quietly, "What I really said was I love---"

But that was as far as she got . . . mainly because the tree they were in fell over with a loud crash. "ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"

As three Moon guardians and one big brother tried to detangle themselves from each other and the tree, the evil Chiharu leapt back into her hiding place, a wicked smile forming over her lips. "And now . . . for the others . . ."

Spinel Sun wouldn't normally be doing this.

Normally, he would be locked away in the master's library, content in his pursuit of knowledge. Normally, he would be flicking through his sixth book by now but . . . he made a right turn and fluttered into the park, he dipped and picked a sweet smelling rose . . . but today was different, the Sun was shining at it's optimum, the birds were chirping in d minor, the sky was sky blue as per usual determined by the atmosphere, and there was love, or at least large quantities of oxygen, in the air. He smiled, as he neared his goal. 

Kero-ette sat up and looked at her brother, both were in their large forms, and the Sun was shining. They were on the roof of Meilin's apartment block, Sunning themselves. "Why did I invite you over?"

"Because you love me . . . and because you have the better Sunning spot . . ." Kero crack open an eye, "Besides . . . I'm your older brother . . ."

"We're twins!" Kero-ette protested, she and Kero launched into an argument so fierce they didn't notice that the evil [and I guess you've guessed by now] Whoops card version of Chiharu somehow magically appeared and hide behind the chimney.

"Oniichan!" Keroberos yelled, he was right . . . in a manner, but Kero-ette had always refused to accept the idea of having Keroberos in any sort of power over her.

The stubborn guardian beast-ette growled louder, "Twins!"

"Onni---"

"Ohayo!" A deep voice interrupted them, Kero-ette looked up, Spinel Sun was hovering just above them. She smiled, as the large blue panther dropped a small bouquet of flowers into her lap. "I thought I might find you out on such a beautiful day!"

Kero rolled his eyes, Suppi had a crush on his identical twin //. . . little sister// he mentally corrected, Suppi fancied her, even though she was just him . . . only female . . . it made no sense, but then . . . he looked at his sister, who invited Suppi to land by her, she was the Sun guardian of the Whoops cards . . . he sighed as Spinel leant towards her.

"Keroberos-ette-san . . ." he began politely. 

Kero-ette waved her paws, "Spinel-chan. . . We have been acquainted for over two months, please call me Kero-ette-chan. . ."

Spinel caught her paw in his, and smiled, "My dear . . . that name doesn't do you justice . . . in fact, the name Kero makes you sound like a frog . . . please allow me to respect y---" he glared at Kero, who had started to make gagging sounds, "What?"

Kero stopped suddenly, and patted his breastplate; he tried to look innocent, "I'm sorry I was just clearing my throat there . . ."

The evil Chiharu smiled as an evil idea began to form in her evil little mind; she waved her hands at Keroberos, sprinkling bright blue pixie dust on his nose. Spinel Sun pursed his lips and then smiled charmingly at Kero-ette, "As I was saying, before we were so *rudely* interrupted . . . my darling Keroberos-ette . . . I want you to know that I ---"

Keroberos sneezed loudly. "What?" He shrugged as both Spinel and Kero-ette glared at him 

Kero-ette slapped him with her tail quickly, "Shush!" She smiled at Spinel, "you were saying . . .?"

"Yes, my dear . . . I have to confess that I---"

"EEERRRGHH!" Kero shouted as he spat a sweet into his paw, he peered at it, "What is this?!"

Kero-ette glanced at it, "Syaoran refuses to let me get as addicted to pudding as you . . . so he insists on giving me sugar free sweets."

Kero's mouth fell open; "There is such a thing as sugar free?" He pouted, "Isn't that illegal in some countries?"

"Yes, there is and no, it isn't . . ." she slapped him again, "Now shush . . ."

Kero rolled his eyes and turned over onto his front, his sister turned back to Spinel, she stared lovingly into his midnight blue orbs. Spinel stared back, "My dearest Keroberos-ette . . ." he said breathlessly, "I *must* confess something . . ."

"Yes, my darling Spinel Sun?" Kero-ette leant towards him, Keroberos' stomach threatened to mutiny, there was too much sugar in the air and not enough in the sweets, there was something seriously wrong with that . . . 

"Your eyes. . ." Spinel took a deep breath, "Your blazing golden eyes . . . they haunt m---"

"They haunt me, my darling!!" Keroberos rolled onto his back and started to wiggle like a dead cockroach,

Kero-ette growled at her brother, "Don't you have something better to do?"

Keroberos rolled onto his front, "I would have . . . if your sweets didn't suck . . ."

Spinel shook his head, "They are good for you . . ." he turned his attention back on Keroberos-ette. "My darling Keroberos-ette . . . I . . ." Kero lifted his head, the strange feeling of impending doom rolled down his spine. The evil Chiharu frowned as she realised her little attack on them had been noticed, she looked for something to interrupt them. Kero looked at Kero-ette to see if she felt it too. She nodded at him, "I feel a Whoops card at wo—"

There was a bright flash of light as something fell between them, Kero-ette screamed and Keroberos and Spinel leapt up. There, imbedded in the roof, was a smouldering piece of the MIR satellite. . . Spinel looked up, "But the MIR came down years ago . . . what the hell--?"

Kero-ette shook her head, "Let's find Meilin . . . it's a Whoo—"

"A Whoops card, of course!" Keroberos yelled as he took off, "But which one?!"

Yamazaki looked around, the audience was primed . . . the lighting was perfect . . . his three favourite targets were in sight, Sakura, Syaoran and now, Syaotang were all gathered in one place . . . the Finger Of Truth was itching to be raised . . .

The café fell silent as Yamazaki started to walk towards the little cache of people at the back. There was a great intake of breath as Yamazaki smiled at Eriol, who smiled back and pushed back his chair in preparation. Meilin frowned and looked under the table as the music card began to hum the slow motion Olympics music. She looked up, and watched as Yamazaki started to raise the Finger Of Truth . . . 

The sudden urge to go: 'NOOOOOOOoooooooo!' In a really slow way hit Meilin, she began to wave her arms and was about to start saying 'NOOOOOOO!!' But was grabbed from behind by Eriol who clamped his hand over her mouth . . .

The Finger Of Truth was poised; the lips of falsehood quirked into a smile then began to open . . . the dreaded words forming on the tongue of deceit. 

"Did you know?"

Syaoran, Sakura and Syaotang yelped in surprise as Yamazaki suddenly popped out of nowhere, "ARRRGHHH!!"

Keroberos-ette flew as fast as her false form's wings could take her; she had to get to Meilin fast! There was a Whoops card at work, and it was a dangerous one . . . especially if it was strong enough to pull down space debris! She glanced at her companions as they flew desperately for their master, Keroberos and Spinel looked back at her, "Which card is it?" Spinel cried out.

"The Interrupt!" Called Yue-Bella as she and the Moon guardians pulled up with them, Yue was holding up Touya. He looked at Keroberos quickly, and then flew above him. Keroberos fell slightly, and groaned as Yue dumped Touya on his back, but as the angel explained, "I can't fly right with people!"

"You liar!" Roared Keroberos, "I used to see you flying with---KEPLLLLLAAAAAGHHH!!!" A flock of ducks flew straight into Kero's way, he and Touya came out coughing, Keroberos spat out some feathers, "I think I swallowed one!!" He called out weakly.

Ruby flew closer to Yue-Bella, "Is that what it does?" 

"Yeah!" Yue-Bella called back, "It just refuses to let you finish a sentence . . . Clow created it as payback to Keroberos . . ."

Touya slapped the back of Kero's head, "What did you do?"

Keroberos growled, "Don't hit me . . . or I might feel like dropping off some dead---ARRRRGGGGHHH!!!!" Another flock of ducks flew by, Keroberos went distinctly green in the face, "Okay, I definitely swallowed one that time!"

As Keroberos gasped for air, Yue folded his arms and shook his head, "You and your big mouth, Keroberos. . . it's always getting you into----WHHAAAAAARRRGGGHH!!!" Yet another flock of ducks flew by, and Yue was left rubbing his head, "That's it!" He growled, "That bitch of a card goes down!!"

Yue-Bella nodded at Ruby, who flew up quietly behind the irate Yue and plucked a struggling duck out of his hair. She patted it gently on the head and whispered, "Fly free, my feather friend!!"

Sakura stared at her ice cream, as did Syaoran and Syaotang, she looked at them, "Do you think it's true?"

"Of course it's not true!!" Madison said loudly, she took the ice cream from Syaotang and took a lick from it, "See!!"

Eriol snickered behind his hand and offered his arm to Tomoyo as they walked behind the troubled threesome, Meilin sighed and shook her head, Yamazaki had come up with a right gem. //Ice cream devils that eat you tongue indeed!// She skated behind them, and turned away to look back at the school, the clock tower was the only thing she could see, but still it was the thing that interested her. "Eriol-kun?"

"Hmmm?" Eriol hummed distractedly, "Yes, Meilin-chan?"

"What does E equals see are squared mean?"

Eriol frowned and paused, "It sounds familiar. . . have you ask the guardians?"

Meilin turned around and shook her head silently; "Yue-Bella and Kero-ette didn't know either." She sighed; "I guess I'm going to have to wait until the judgement . . ."

"MEILLLLLLLIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!" Keroberos-ette roared as she and the guardians dived toward them quickly. "WEEEEEEE GOOOOOOT MEGAAAAAAAA TRRRRROOOOOUUUUBBBBBBBLLLLEEEE!!!!" They all seemed out of breath and slightly bruised, Yue and Yue-Bella were glowering as they pulled three ducks and a robin from their hair. "What is this?!" Yue-Bella shook the helpless robin by it's feet, "What the hell?! Robins don't even fly at that altitude!!" Ruby wrapped her arms around Spinel, who whimpered and clamped his paws to his head. "Suppi?! Suppi, talk to me!!"

The smile disappeared from Eriol's face as he ran over to his Sun guardian. "What happened?!"

"He got hit by a---" Kero looked up quickly and stepped out of the way of a dead eagle, he stared at the ex-eagle and then roared up, "AH HA! You missed me!" He turned back to Eriol, "He got hit by a light aircraft's win---OWWW!! My tail!!"

Keroberos growled at Touya as the dark haired boy picked up his foot, Sakura ran over to Yue, "Are you all right?"

Yue took a deep breath and pulled an egg from his mouth, he glare at it, and growled, "The card goes down . . . it goes this far!!" He held up the egg and shook it in her face, ". . . And NO further!!"

Meilin looked at Yue-Bella, who was now calmly brushing herself down, "Are you okay?"

Yue-Bella paused to look at her, and then resumed her brushing. Keroberos-ette winced and motioned Meilin to look round the back of Yue-Bella. Meilin shrugged, and whispered to Kero-ette, "What?"

Kero-ette blanched as Yue-Bella peered at them over her shoulder coldly, and resumed her cleaning. "Uh . . . the card um . . . it uh . . ." she nodded, and whispered, "It put a propeller blade to Yue-Bella's hair . . ."

"But she still has all of it . . ."

Kero-ette winced again, as Yue-Bella spun on her heel and knelt by her mistress. She was trembling slightly with pure uncontained rage as she pulled up the end of her long pony tail, she showed the it to her mistress as she spoke quietly, "It cut off approximately one centimetre of hair . . ." She took a cleansing breath, "Mistress, I advise you to capture that card quickly . . . because if I get there first, you won't have a card to capture . . ."

Yue-Bella looked up as her brother put his hand on her shoulder, "Not if I get there first, sister . . . not if I get there first . . ."

Meilin looked at Sakura, her costume was also fairly simple. They complimented each other, both had light blues and pastel purples, Meilin smiled at least the magic girl card had taste. She tugged at the thigh high purple socks, glanced at the light blue shoes, and tightened the straps of the short skirt. Tomoyo helped Sakura on with her costume's hat, "Good thing I always have the costume truck trailing us huh?"

"Un!" Sakura beamed, "Meilin-chan, are you ready?"

"Hai!" Meilin showed herself to Tomoyo, "What do you think?"

"It looks . . ." Tomoyo frowned, "Unfinished . . ." Which was true, as the costume didn't have the usually fancy hat, or cape, or ribbons, or anything else that made it look really like a normal magic girl costume . . .

Kero-ette straightened her tail's bow, "That's because it's the Interrupt card . . . Meilin! We gotta come up with a plan!"

Eriol grinned at his cute little descendants as the girls climbed out of the truck, Tomoyo, helpful as always, had also brought along his and his descendant's costumes, "Now we are ready!" He clapped and rubbed his hands together, "What's the plan?"

Yue-Bella sat up, "We blast it all the way into next month and when next month arrives we blow it all the way back to the beginning of time, and then we invent a time machine and go back in time to the beginning of time and then we kick it all the way into the future then we jump on the Delorian and go back to the future . . ." She started to pant slightly as she raised her fist into the air, "And then we BOMB IT INTO THE STONE AGE!"

There was silence as Yue was the first to stand up, he clapped and rubbed his hands together, "I'm all for it!" He said brightly, "Let's go!"  

"Um. . ." Ruby massaged Yue-Bella's shoulders, and Touya did the same, "Yue-Bella. . ." Ruby began to rock the irate Moon guardian slowly, she motioned Touya to copy her, "Deep cleansing breaths. . . think of the full Moon. . ." Yue and Yue-Bella's frowns began to ease as their eyes slid closed and Ruby continued her chants, "OHMMMM . . . you will save your bombing into the stone age for your Sun guardian . . . ohmmmm . . . save it for your Sun guardian . . . ohmmm . . . wait until they least suspect it . . . ohmmm . . . then pounce on them with a ton of sugar or I guess in your cases, a dozen sugar-free diet regimes . . . ohmmm . . ."

As soon as Yue and Yue-Bella had Sunk to the ground crossed legged and chanting softly to themselves, Ruby murmured calmly, "I think we'll need a better plan than that . . . tell you what . . ." she looked up at Meilin, "I've got an idea . . ."

There was silence . . . somewhere in the distance, the clock tower's bell tolled.

"I do get ideas from time to time . . ." Ruby growled, "Don't worry . . . this'll be the last one for a while." She glared as Syaotang, Syaoran, Spinel and Keroberos breathed a sigh of relief, she tossed her head, and looked at Meilin, "What about the recital tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Interrupt card likes to interrupt things right?"

"That would be because it's the Interrupt card, dearest . . ." Eriol smiled.

Ruby ignored him, "Well; surely it couldn't resist interrupting the recital right? And when it does . . ." she drove a fist into her hand, "BAM!" 

"WE BOMB IT INTO THE STONE AGE!!" Yue and Yue-Bella roared, leapt to their feet and shook their fists in the air, "And then REVENGE!!!"

Kero-ette nodded, "That's all well and good but we gotta be able to trick it somehow!"

Meilin looked at her Sun guardian, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the card will have taken the form of someone who likes to interrupt others . . . if we can find that one person and manage to get him or her to fail to interrupt then the card should sho---"

"Then what?!" Interrupted Madison, which made Meilin bang her hard on the head. "OW!! What did you that's for?!"

"Just checking. . ." Meilin answered sheepishly.

Evil Chiharu watched the group as Syaotang grabbed Meilin's staff and hit Madison on the head again; he smiled unrepentantly as he pretended that he was just checking. The evil Chiharu's eyes narrowed, they were on to her . . . and she knew she would be foolish to go to this recital they spoke of but . . . 

Yamazaki smiled as he greeted everyone, "Konbanwa! Are you looking forward to the recital?" If he would ever open his eyes, he would have blinked at the two strange people who were accompanying Meilin and her friends. The two very pale, very longhaired people raised an eyebrow from behind their Sunglasses. He smiled at them, "I don't think we've met . . ."

The two looked at each other and straightened their ties, "We're with the FBI . . ." the male tipped his head towards his partner, "This is agent Diner Scullery . . ."

The female agent tipped her head to wards her male partner in the same manner, "And this is Wolf Moody. . ." they leant down and looked at his closely as the said very clearly, "We're with the FBI. . ."

Yamazaki's eyes widened. . . well, the eyelids fluttered slightly, "Ah, konbanwa!"

The two FBI agents straightened and moved away with Sakura's brother and Eriol's . . . Yamazaki frowned and looked at Eriol, "Eriol-kun?"

"If this is about my choice of clothing or indeed anyone's choice of clothing . . ." Eriol explained quickly, "I have to say I'm very sentimental about recitals . . . I like to come dressed up."

"Um, no, I was going to ask about that girl who you are always with, is she . . .?"

"She's my---"

"Hai, hai!" Chiharu grinned as she interrupted the small group, "Takashi-kun! It's time for us to get ready . . ." she smiled at Tomoyo, "You too!"

As everyone moved away to get ready for the recital, Meilin blinked and stared at Chiharu. Her magic senses were getting stronger, and she could see that Chiharu was the one!

Tomoyo took a deep breath before stepping out on to the stage. While maintaining her usual 'Nothing fazes me . . . period' expression, her eyes darted nervously to the large assembled audience, her best friends were all in the middle rows. The two Moon guardians glowed slightly because of the whole Moon-reflecting-light thingy they had going on, Yue and Yue-Bella wanted to be present through the entire thing so they could bomb the card into the stone age, as promised. She sighed as she took her place centre stage. 

Leaning forward, she spoke clearly into the microphone in front of her, "Konnichiwa . . . and welcome to the Tomoeda School Choir's Annual Recital . . ." she smiled as Eriol waved, " . . . we hope you enjoy your evening with us, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I will be leading our choir in---"

There was a loud bang, and a scream as the curtain suddenly fell!

"Tomoyo-chan!!" Screamed Sakura and Meilin as they leapt up from their seats, Tomoyo looked up as the curtain rapidly fell towards her. . .

[Commercial Break]

DrM: Hi . . . I'm Doctor Megalomania . . . I'm here to ask you, the ever patient reader, to join me in a campaign against annoying commercial breaks. I mean we can all tell that they are just there to add to the tension of a story and to make a few more bucks for the Author, when in actual fact they just annoy the hell out of the reader, and waste time . . . so I'm asking you, no! Pleading with you! Join me, Dr Megalomania, in my fight against annoying commercial breaks . . . [Points finger] This Fanfic Needs You! [Sits back in chair] That said, we now return you to your quality reading, please enjoy the rest of this chapter, and remember, no smoking in the auditorium.

[And now it's back to Cardcaptor Meilin]

"TOMOYO!!!" 

Meilin pulled out her rubber ducky staff the same instant Sakura released the Sleep card on everyone around them. "O, key that hides the power of the Whoops . . . reveal the blunder . . . under our bathly bond . . . I, Li Meilin, command thee . . . Release!!"

Sakura put her hand on Meilin's arm, "Don't worry I can handle it!" She smiled, and quickly pulled out a card, "Windy. . ." she started but was interrupted by Yamazaki who for some unknown reason suddenly stood and flipped out of his chair on to her. She screamed, as the windy card was knocked out of her hand, "Tomoyo-chan! Move!" 

But Tomoyo couldn't hear . . . mostly because she was fast asleep. Meilin looked up, the curtain was snagged on something, and was slowly inching it's way free. As Syaoran and Eriol dropped to their knees to find the lost Sakura card with Sakura, Meilin pulled out her cards, "Which would help Tomoyo?" 

"Tomoyo-chan . . ." Meilin whispered as she glanced up at the curtain, if she didn't do anything . . . the curtain took a sickening lurch further down. It was just a curtain, and normally such a thing wouldn't kill anyone, but this was a very heavy and very dusty curtain and the fact it's railing was also coming loose wasn't helping the matter!

"Ano . . . ano . . ."

"Come on Cardcaptor Meilin!" Kero-ette fluttered out of Meilin's bag, "Stop ano-ing, and get ano move on!" 

Meilin was about to retort when Madison suddenly grabbed her shoulder, "Hey! Stop talking to that mop doll and do . . . aw, forget it!" She pulled out her sword, "Fork's know my plate . . . release the---" But she too was suddenly interrupted, inexplicably by a tile from the roof . . .

As Syaotang lowered the comatose Madison to the ground, he looked up at her, "Use the What If card!" He glanced at Madison, "I'll take care of her . . ."

Meilin blinked and quickly pulled out the What If card, "Please work . . ."

There was a loud groan from the ceiling rail . . . it wasn't going to hold out much longer!!

"What if Tomoyo had fallen and rolled into the . . . the . . ." Meilin faltered, "Um . . . into the . . . the bit where the orchestra are!!" She suddenly blurted. "What If card, Release and misspell!"

The curtain and the raining suddenly broke loose and began to fall; it landed a loud thud, throwing up lots of dust and years of school-ness. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried as she leapt to her feet, "Tomoyo-chan!!"

Syaoran leapt to his feet, "Sakura! Meilin! The sleep card is wearing off . . . your staffs!"

Meilin and Sakura quickly changed their staffs back into keys and scrambled past the awakening audience. "Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura screamed, "Tomoyo-chan!!"

"Are you sure you are okay?"

Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo and held her up, as they waited for the ambulance. He smiled down on her; she had landed rather ungraciously in a bass drum, but otherwise was unharmed. "Hai!" She smiled at Sakura, who was all but trembling.

"Gomen nasai!" Sakura apologised again, "I don't know why the windy card didn't just stay in my hand . . . and it didn't return to me when it fell . . ."

Tomoyo reached out and took Sakura's hand again, "I said I was fine . . ." she smiled, "It is a good thing you and Meilin are both Cardcaptors . . . demo. . ." She sighed unhappily, "It's a great pity that we were unable to film both of you acts of your bravery . . ."

"Don't worry!" Nakuru beamed, "We got it all!" 

Meilin and the others gasped as they turned to find, Touya and Nakuru smiling besides Yue and Yue-Bella who looked around for the card, Touya waved his camera, "What did you make me promise you, kaijuu?"

Sakura jumped up and rushed over to her brother, "Oh! Arigato, Oniichan!!" She moved back to Tomoyo's side and leant towards her friend's ear, in a dark, slightly evil voice she murmured, "I told him to tape Meilin if either of us couldn't . . ."

"Excellent!" Tomoyo murmured back in the same voice. The two laughed in a distinctly evil manner.

"Hey . . ." Syaotang spoke up, "Did anyone just notice that?"

"What?" Syaoran asked distractedly.

Syaotang held his hand up to illustrate his point, "The way the light sorta slanted . . . you know in that really something's-evil's-goin'-down-sorta-anime manner?" 

"What do you mean---?" Eriol started but was interrupted by Madison's groan, she was the one they had phoned the ambulance for. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"What in the hell hit me again?" She moaned.

Meilin stood, "A ceiling tile . . ." She answered distractively, Kero-ette sat up and stared at Meilin as the girl climbed on to the stage. The hall was empty now, as everyone was out waiting for the ambulance and were making their way home.  

"What do you feel?"

"A Whoops card!" Meilin answered, "Let me get this straight . . ." There was a loud bang, but she ignored it and continued, "Clow created a card that ---" there was an even louder bang as the card got closer, Meilin smiled slightly as she started to get an idea, "--interrupts people . . . he did this because?"

Yue-Bella climbed on to the stage as well, followed by the rest of the group, Eriol stayed with Tomoyo and Touya with Madison, Kero-ette fluttered up, "I guess it was payback . . ."

"For what?" Asked Sakura, as there was another loud bang, she grasped her staff tightly.

Kero grimaced, "Well, it was because I had this little---" Yue scoffed loudly, Keroberos hung his head, "This little habit of . . . interrupting Clow and Yue . . ."

Syaotang looked around, as there was a loud rumble, he looked up to check if there were any more curtains to come down. "So what?"

Keroberos glanced at Yue, "When they were---" he stepped out of the way as a sand bag came crashing down, "When they were at *it*!"

Yue slapped the back of Kero's head, "So Clow created a card that would interrupt Kero's interruption . . . until he learnt not to do it . . . but then . . ."

Meilin nodded her head, "He learnt his lesson so the card was useless again . . . Clow didn't plan anything very well, did he?"

Syaotang drew his sword out; "You're only just figuring this out?"

Meilin shrugged, she looked up and said quietly to him, "We need to find Chiharu!"

"Why?" Syaoran called as he pulled Sakura out of the way of another falling sand bag, Meilin pressed her fingers against her lips, and pulled out a card.

"Butterfly, release and misspell!" She tapped it with the staff. As the staff grew wings, she held her hands out Syaotang, "I'll need your help!" He nodded and jumped on the back of her staff, she looked at Sakura and Syaoran, go find Yamazaki and bring him here!

"Return to your mistake's confine!" Meilin shouted, "Interrupt card!!"

The evil version of Chiharu's eyes widened as Meilin's staff swung into place, she couldn't believe that she had been foiled just like the late card. Only this time the card had put up a bit of a battle, but ultimately Meilin's idea of having Yamazaki tell a lie right to the end without being interrupted had worked. The card sighed as it became a card, but it chuckled mischievously as it ducked out of Meilin's way. Even though it had been Meilin's idea, Syaotang was the one who had grabbed Chiharu before she could interrupt Yamazaki. Thus defeated, the card landed in Syaotang's hand. 

Madison made a big deal of it of course, "In your face Meilin! Look at that!" She threw her arms around Syaotang's neck, "Syaotang baby, you rule!!"

"Maybe next time, Meilin," Sakura put her hand on Meilin's shoulder, "You'll win it for sure!"

"Syaotang rules! Meilin sucks!!" Madison cheered, she tugged at Syaotang's arm, "Come on Syaotang!! Let's go celebrate!!"

Syaotang stayed where he was, he bit his lip and glanced at Meilin, as the red eyed girl sighed heavily and went to tend to Chiharu who suddenly appeared as the card was being seal. He turned to Madison and said, "You go ahead . . . I wanna rub it in a little bit more . . ."

Madison beamed and ran off, her stupid bright purple hair streaming behind her, Syaotang stepped towards Meilin but Syaoran, who had over heard jumped in front of him, "Go away!" he barked, "You've got your prize, now leave!"

Syaotang looked at him pained, "Please I need to talk to her."

Eriol put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "Come on Little Wolf, Meilin can fight her own battles."

Meilin looked at Syaotang as he lead her behind the stage, "What do you want?"

"I just want to tell you something . . ." He said quietly, he stopped when he thought they were far away enough. Taking her hand, he pulled out the Interrupt card, "You had a brilliant capture today . . . I was very impressed . . ." he smiled as he pressed the card into her hand, "Here . . . I want you to have this . . ."

Meilin blinked and looked at him, "Why are you doing this?"

Syaotang smiled, "Because I love---"

"SYAAOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAANNNNNGGGG!!!" Madison's god-awful voice rang through the rafters, "WHEEEERRRRREEE AREEEEE YOUUUUUU?! COOMMMMMEEE ONNNNNN!!!"

Syaotang sighed, even with the Interrupt card sealed, Madison still butted in. "Can I borrow your staff?" He asked quickly, as she nodded and handed him the rubber ducky staff, Syaotang ran after Madison.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Meilin sweat dropped as Syaotang yelled back, "JUST CHECKING WE SEALED THE CARD!"

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave It To Kero-ette    _

Kero-ette: KONN—NIII—CHIII—WAAAAAAA!!! Welcome back to the bright new world of our leading star Cardcaptor Meilin!! WAAAAAIIIIIII!!! How are you all? It feels like I haven't seen you in oh, so long!! Wai! Wai! Wai!! Well, let's press on with today's show, eh? Are you ready? Steady? LET'S GO! GO! GO! GO CARDCAPTOR MEILIN!

[Presses face against screen] _YEEE-HAAAA! Kero-ette-chan check!!_

Wai! Did you see how Meilin faired against the Interrupt card? The Interrupt card is a mischievous card that likes nothing better than to interrupt a good conversation!! Ha! Its saving grace is that it's powerful enough to shut that weird yank's girlfriend's big mouth! Phew! And for a moment there, I thought I would have to turn into my cutest full form and sort her out myself! Meilin's outfit today was interrupted just like everything else, so I guess there's nothing more to say excep---

[Sits behind low table, on pillow, and sips at cocktail] Heh, heh, had you going there, didn't I? Well, I guess there's nothing more to say except. . . what's wrong with that weird yank? He gave a card back to our leading star! What's that all about?! Anyway, please R&R and come back for the next energy giving part of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Ciao!!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: Sakura-chan! I know my captures are great, but do we have to watch them again and again?! Especially here in Tomoyo's cinema? What's this? Eriol? You have a story to tell about why Clow created some of these stupid cards? Yay! Syaotang, you've come to join us. . . but what's this? Madison won't let go of you arm? And Keroberos . . . what's wrong with Yue's piano skills?

_Meilin, Eriol and Clow Reed's Very Loud Day!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

_Release!_

_[Cue senselessly dramatic ending music!]_


	9. Meilin, Eriol and Clow Reed’s Very Loud ...

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be! Nor do I [regretfully] own The Gumi 'Catch You, Catch Me' theme tune, but I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! 

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

_~~Flashback~~_

_#Singing#_

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Two**

By Dr Megalomania.

[Cue 'Catch You, Catch Me' and Meilin Singing:]

_So now, catch 'em, catch 'em, that way, that way, Hoo-boy!_

_Remind me who's fault this was!_

_And now, Syaotang's after 'em and Madison's crazy! Help me!!_

_Surely there must be some other, other, other, OTHER way!!_

_I'm in such deep sh-------_

_~~_

_A long time ago in the peace and tranquillity that was the Clow Reed Mansion . . . _

"SHUT UP!! FOR THE LOVE OF CLOW REED, SHUT UP!!!"

Clow pressed his hands over his ears again. "Oh no. . . They're at it again . . ."

"MAKE ME!! GO ON!" Yue roared from the piano room, "I DARE YOU, MAKE ME!!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU!!" Keroberos screamed from his room above, "I'LL MAKE YOU RUE-AY THE DAY, YU-AY!!"

"YOU'LL MAKE ME WHAT?! A PUDDING?! MY CLOW! THAT'LL BE THE DAY WHEN YOU GET OFF YOUR LAZY ENCHANTED BACKSIDE AND COOK FOR YOURSELF!!"

Clow rubbed his skull as his guardians took a momentary break in their argument to mutually humpht at each other. "Ehhh! Doushite? Why me?!" He looked up as sweet twinkling music started again. He smiled; Yue was learning to play the piano. He was only two months old, and the young angel was trying his hardest, but every so often . . .

_Dunnk! Dunnk! Dunnk!_

Clow winced as Yue repeatedly hit the wrong key . . . *that* was the problem, Yue simply refused to accept that he, Yue the Judgement Maker, had made a mistake, thus insisted on hitting the piano key until *it* yielded and played the right note . . .

"STOP IT!" Keroberos begged, "YOU'RE SOOOO BAD AT IT!! FOR THE LOVE OF CLOW, PLEASE SHUT UP!!"

"MAKE ME! STUFFED ANIMAL!!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Clow looked up as he heard Keroberos bolt from his room and bound down the stairs, he sighed as he heard Yue fly out of the piano room at break neck speed to meet his brother, roaring as he went, "YOU HEARD ME!!"

Clow sighed again as the two yelled furiously at each other as they beat the stuffing out of the other, if only he could think of a Card . . . a special Card . . . something that would make things really quiet for him, so he couldn't hear them . . . he leant back in his favourite chair, and stroked his chin, "Perhaps I need some sort of silence Card . . ."

_[Cue Senselessly Dramatic Music]_

_Part Eight: Meilin, Eriol And Clow Reed's Very Loud Day!_

Meanwhile in the future . . .

"HERE WE GO!!" Meilin's roller skates sparked as she spun on her crimson red magic circle. "RETURN TO YOUR MISTAKE'S CONFINE!!" She hollered over the howling gusts of magic, "SHOUT CARD!!"

Syaotang ran up the side of the wall in that really groovy Matrix way as he caught the other spirit due for sealing, he hurled it in Meilin's direction while balancing himself on the lamppost, "Meilin! Here's the Scream Card!!"

Meilin skated quickly towards the spirit, as it tried to get away, "Oh no, you don't!!" Kero-ette roared and sucked in a single deep breath, "GRRRRAH!!" She yelled as she blew it back to the ground with her fireball attack. "Meilin! NOW!!"

Meilin's skates sparked again dramatically, as she came to a skidding halt. "RETURN TO YOUR MISTAKE'S CONFINE . . ." the Card got up and started to run up the alley way towards her, screaming it's head off like a banshee. Incredibly, Meilin flipped herself up and over the Card just as it rushed her, she twirled her staff neatly and tapped the back of the Card's head, "SCREAM CARD!!" 

Meilin landed neatly on her feet, pressing one hand against the concrete to balance herself. She looked up as Yue-Bella's shadow passed over her quickly; the Moon angel-girl was in hot pursuit of the third and final Card they had to capture that night. The angel-girl threw back her hand as a cold blue glow appeared in her hand. The spirit flapped its wings faster as Yue-Bella's torrent of icicles threw up clouds of dust on the pavement as they hit, the Card dodged them all, and flew straight at her. 

Yue-Bella raised a single perfect eyebrow calmly as she stared at the Card, "Do you really think that's a good idea?" The angel-girl calmly drew her ice bow and arrow and aimed it at her opponent; the Card gulped and changed tactics. Yue-Bella's arrow just grazed the bottom of the Card's visible form. The angel-girl gritted her teeth and gave chase again. Meilin looked around, Madison was leaping from roof to roof, as she also trailed the Card, "FORK'S KNOW MY PLATE!!" The purple haired girl called, "RELEASE THE LIGHTNING!! KIIIIII--YAH!"

Bright lightning whipped forth from Madison's sword but the Card saw it coming, Syaotang shook his head and yelled, "That won't work!!" He back-flipped off the lamppost and landed easily besides Meilin, "Meilin!" He grabbed her shoulder; "It's up to you!"

Meilin nodded back sharply, she tapped the rubber ducky staff against her skates, the wheels glowed and disappeared, and she started to run after the Card. "Kero-ette!! Take Syaotang-kun up into the skies!!" Meilin yelled behind her, she looked up at the beast-ette's shadow passed over her, Syaotang waved down at her confidently. She spared one glance at Madison who was making her own way across the rooftops. 

Meilin smiled to herself as she pulled out the Butterfly Card, her crimson magic circle glowing brightly as it formed again. She grasped her staff tightly in one hand as she threw the Card out in front of her. Just before it came spiralling back to her, Meilin did an impressive cartwheel, which turned into a flip. As she travelled through the air on her last flip, she brought the ducky staff down hard on the Card, "BUTTERFLY CARD!! GIVE ME WINGS TO COMBAT THIS CARD . . . RELEASE AND MISSPELL!!"

Yue-Bella and Kero-ette separated so their mistress could fly between them; their prey was just in front. Meilin twirled her staff around her hand and grasped it tightly in both hands, she whipped her head around to her Moon guardian, "You go that way!" Yue-Bella nodded and broke formation, Meilin turned her head to Kero-ette and Syaotang, "And you two go that way!!" She focused in on the Card's spirit, and yelled encouragingly, "LET'S CAPTURE THAT CARD!!"

Meilin flew straight ahead, the Moon light glinting off her costume's goggles, the costume made her feel like a cyber-chick, with it's thigh high metallic boots/skates combo, she had a tight black tank top, and black shorts. Everything else was in metallic scarlet, the coat that was open in the front except where it closed at the neck. Her hair was done up tight, two buns as usual and the rest of the hair looped back tightly, and she had goggles holding them all in place. She thought the Magic Girl Card had really out done herself for this one, and she liked it . . . it got her strange stares from Syaotang and growls from Madison but she didn't care, she liked the costume!

"MEILIN!!" Syaotang yelled as the Card suddenly looped back to her, her eyes widened as she ducked the Card. It turned and dived bombed her again; it was too fast and made her fly into a nearby telephone mast. "Meilin!!" Kero-ette roared, as the Card got ready to attack her again, Meilin's head snapped up, her bright red eyes widening as the Card came streaming towards her at break neck speeds. 

Yue-Bella landed for a brief second and then took off again, hauling Meilin up in her arms. As soon as her sister and mistress were out of the way, Kero-ette looked over her shoulder, "Yank!"

Syaotang jumped skilfully to his feet on the lion's back, "Gotcha!" 

As Kero-ette readied her fire attack, Syaotang whirled his sword around his hand and grasped it tightly as he pulled a handful of magic papers out, "Madison!" He yelled down, "Get ready!!"

Madison did the same as Syaotang, from the rooftops. The Card gulped as Kero-ette roared a huge fireball at it to drive it down, Madison unleashed some wind to hold it in place, and Syaotang shocked it with more lightning. The Card thought //Now, I know what Team Rocket feel like . . . I'm blasting off agaaaaaain!!!//

Yue-Bella released her mistress to fly on her own power, "Mistress! Seal it now!!"

Meilin nodded and flew after the Card, "RETURN TO YOUR MISTAKE'S CONFINE!!" Meilin roared as her feet made contact with her magic circle again, she struck the Card as hard as she could with the ducky staff, "EARMUFF CARD!!"

Madison jumped off the roof, and landed in the alleyway, Yue-Bella landed on the other side and folded her arms, looking as impassive as usual. Syaotang slid off Kero-ette's back and landed easily just a few feet in front of Madison, Keroberos-ette landed beside him and looked up as Meilin's magic circle faded, and the girl began to drop easily to the ground.

"Meilin?" Keroberos-ette yelled up, "Did we get it?!"

Meilin landed easily, straightened, and looked back on her companions, "Hai!!" She whirled her staff impressively in front of her, then above her head and then to the side in triumph, she held up the three troublesome Cards and fanned them, so each Card's form was visible, "HAAAAI!!"

Visible was form Card's _each so, and them fanned Cardstroublesometheupheldshe---_

"Wai! That's your best capture yet!!"

"I know . . . but . . ." Meilin cringed as Sakura pressed the rewind button again, "Do we have to watch it again?"

"Hai, hai!!" Sakura blinked, she clasped her hands together and sighed happily, "Listen to the Music Card; it really captured your bravery!"

"B-but . . ." Meilin sweat-dropped, "Must we watch it again?"

Kero-ette grinned, "Of course, of course!!" She glanced at her twin brother who was slowly chewing on the popcorn, a dark glint formed in her false form's beady little eye, "Don't you think I look brave there?"

Kero stuffed about six handfuls of popcorn into his smaller form's mouth quickly, chewed slowly, swallowed and then nodded, as Spinel Sun leant towards her, "But my dear . . . you always look so courageous . . ." 

Kero rolled his eyes as Kero-ette swoon, "Spinel-chan, you think so . . .?"

As Spinel Sun leant over and flirted with Kero's identical twin sister, Yukito leant towards his sister, "What do you think? Yue-Bella is quick, isn't she?"

Yukito-Bella smiled, "Now I know why I can do so many sports, she is very fit . . ."

"Yue is very similar, Yuki . . ." Touya tapped his boyfriend's shoulder knowingly, "You've both got very athletic other forms . . . don't you think, Nakuru?"

Nakuru agreed and leant over the front row of seats, "Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo turned in her, the stars in her eyes providing more light in the mini-cinema. The whole group minus Syaotang and Madison were packed into Tomoyo's little video room, she had recently had it renovated so she and Sakura and everyone else could enjoy watching the films of Meilin's captures. The capture they had just watched was from the night before; Meilin had captured three very annoying Cards, the Shout Card, the Scream Card, and the Earmuff Card.  

Tomoyo sighed, "That was most excellent . . . and the Magic Girl remains on top form . . ." she sighed again.

"Uh . . . Tomoyo-chan . . ." Nakuru prodded the girl to check if she hadn't had a full frontal lobotomy, Eriol clapped and leant over his chair to talk to Syaoran. "Your cousin is a most excellent Cardcaptor . . . that was a brilliant capture . . ."

"She's been enough of them . . ." Syaoran said gruffly, "And I see she managed not to drop the staff on her head like she does in practice!"

Eriol chuckled, "You are so mean to her at times, but I know you love her a lot . . ." he scratched his chin knowingly, "Could it be you are developing a cousin-compl---"

Touya suddenly slapped his hand over Eriol's mouth and muttered darkly, "Okay . . . Yuki-Bella and Nakuru being Yuki and me is scary enough . . . I don't want you two complicating the issue . . ."

Nakuru sat back in her chair very satisfied, she'd managed to get Tomoyo to make her a copy of the tape so she could watch Yue-Bella in action; she beamed at Yukito-Bella as the snow rabbit-Bella tucked into another bucket of popcorn, "Enjoying yourself?"

The grey haired girl smiled, "As ever!" She blinked, "Oh . . . would you like to share?" She held her huge bucket of popcorn to Nakuru, "It's not much but . . ."

Nakuru held up her hand, "No . . . thank you . . . I'm sick of the stuff!" Nakuru chuckled at Yuki-Bella's reaction, she explained quickly, "Touya's got me working part time at the cinema too . . ." She glared past Yuki-Bella, at Touya, but her Glare-O-Death-Ruby-Moon-Stylin' was lost on him as he was making out with Yukito.

"Oh!" Yuki-Bella nodded, and smiled happily. She sighed and leant against Nakuru, brushing her cheek against the dark haired girl's shoulder, "It was very nice of you to get us all popcorn, Nakuru-chan . . ."

Nakuru was glad the lights were dimmed as she was probably glowing really red. She couldn't help it, Yuki-Bella had this really soft voice and sometimes it just got to her how much she really loved this snow rabbit-Bella . . .

"Yuki-Bella, I . . ."

The door suddenly slid open, "Gomen ni, Tomoyo-san . . ." 

Tomoyo stood suddenly, and walked to the door, "Hai?"

The maid smiled, "There is a boy at the gate . . . he wants to speak with a Meilin-san?"

"That's me!" Meilin stood, glad for the distraction . . . even though Sakura was now watching the whole thing again with the sound off. Tomoyo nodded to the maid, "Let him in . . ."

A few moments later, Syaoran stood up and growled; he glared at the door as Syaotang stepped through. Sparks flew between the two as Syaotang bowed quickly to Tomoyo, "Gomen ni? I, uh . . . wanted to speak to Meilin . . ." he looked around EvilEliEriol //Or whatever his name is . . .// grinned and waved at him, the blue haired boy pulled Syaoran back to his seat. Yuki-Bella smiled, and sat up straight causing that Ruby Moon girl to scowl at him, Yuki-Bella thrusted her popcorn towards him, "Want some?"

He shook his head, as he turned his attention to the others, Spinner, The Mop Doll's identical Twin Brother and The Mop Doll were talking quietly amongst each other, arguing quietly about who was the bravest looking, that Scary Sakura girl was sighing over some clip of Meilin. He blushed as he recognised the clip, it was from the capture they were in the other night. In fact that was why he was there, Meilin had looked so beautiful that night, he was determined to tell her that he loved her.

"She's there . . . cringing behind that pillow!" Tomoyo pointed helpfully.

"Sa-Sakura-chan . . .?" Meilin sweat-dropped as Sakura rewound the tape to her favourite bit again and started to talk about how Yue, who had been that camera man that night – hence all the groovy aerial shots, and the shots showing all the high level stunts – how he had captured all the right angles to show off Meilin's features to Kawaii perfection . . . Meilin looked up at Syaotang, "Konbanwa!" She grasped his hand, "I didn't think you were coming!"

He smiled warmly, his attention solely on her. He didn't notice how Tomoyo got another call from the maid, saying something about another visitor. All he wanted to know was Meilin, he squeezed her hand, "I wanted to tell you . . ." he started quietly, "Erm. . . I mean, I'm uh . . ." 

"SYAOOOOOOOOOOTANNNNNNNNGGGG!!!"

Meilin's attention was torn away just as Syaotang whispered, "I love you." He sighed, as he lost his courage to say it again louder, Meilin hadn't heard him. He sighed again, and turned to face his Idiotic-Non-Family-Member-Stupid-Girl-That-Had-Followed-Him-All-The-Way-From-America-Stupid-Girl.

"Hayaannn!" Sakura giggled as she held her pink video camera to her chest, she had heard Syaotang's confession . . . and she had taped it too!! She pulled at Tomoyo's sleeve as Syaotang and Madison got into a fierce argument. As Sakura whispered wickedly into Tomoyo's ear, which incidentally caused them both to do that evil Tomoyo laugh, "Oh hohohoho!" Syaoran sank deeper into his chair and growled louder, he too had heard the confession but wasn't as pleased to hear it as his girlfriend. Eriol leant over, "What's eating your wolf?"

"Nothing!"

"Meilin seemed pleased to see him . . . is that why you're angry?"

"No!" Syaoran snapped and stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth again, "And I'm not angry!"

Eriol pulled his legs under him and knelt over his armrest eagerly, "You really care about Meilin, don't you?! A little wolf and his cousin complex?"

"Bullshit!" Syaoran swore quietly, as Eriol raised a hand to cover his giggle, Syaoran went even more red in the face, "Urusei!"

Touya raised an eyebrow, as Yukito leant close to his ear and murmured, "You were just like that. . ." He thought about it, "You *are* just like that . . . you and your sister-complex!"

Touya sighed, "Urusei!" And with that he recommenced his smooching.

Yukito-Bella sighed happily again, and put her head back on Nakuru's shoulder, the snow-bunny-Bella wasn't as daft as she seemed . . . that and her brother had warned her about this . . . he'd said to watch out for when Nakuru started to say 'I . . . you . . .' on a repeated basis. Yuki-Bella was happy to lean that her feeling was returned to her by Nakuru, but knew that she would have to wait for her fellow Moon guardian to pluck up the courage to say it out aloud. She smiled, "Nakuru-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Is there any more popcorn?"

"More?!" Nakuru blinked and hauled up another box of the stuff, "Of course there is . . . I know you and your stomach . . . you're just never satisfied!" She pulled up another box, and threw it over to Spinel, she smiled at his questioning glare, "It's salted popcorn . . . so I can get you drunk later!!"

"Arigato . . . I think . . ." He rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation. 

Yuki-Bella pulled open her mega box, "You're such a kind older sister . . ."

Nakuru plucked a kernel of corn out of Yuki-Bella's hand and feed it to the snow-bunny-Bella, "Oh . . . shush . . ."

A little while later . . . 

"So, why exactly did Clow create that stupid Card?"

Eriol sat up to answer, when Touya called from the back, "Which one?!"

Eriol growled good naturedly, as there was quiet laughter, "I presume you mean the Trio Of Sound?"

"Hai!" Madison smirked at Meilin as she tighten her death grip on Syaotang, "Why would Clow create two Cards that deafen people and one which makes everyone deaf?"

"Not to mention have nice toasty warm ears!" Eriol pointed out, he settles back into his chair, "I remember it like it was yesterday . . . it all actually started a really long time ago . . ."

Madison growled as the strange flashback music and the slightly tacky dry ice started to swirl around their feet, "Can't we go into one of this moody-flashback-type thingys without the crappy atmosphere?"

There was a bright gold and blue flash before Keroberos and Yue leant forward and slapped her head, "NO!"

_~~_

_"Well . . . it all started when . . ."_

_Clow skipped down the corridor, he was really happy. It had been two weeks and his new guardians . . . he swung his head around the first door, the golden lion was staring into the large floor length mirror again, talking away happily._

_"So? Are you a guardian beast too?" He grinned dopily, "Really? I'm Keroberos!"_

_"Riiiiiiight . . ." Clow frowned slightly; he really had to teach Kero the difference between reality and the mirror. He shrugged, he could do that later. He started to skip again, and thought about his guardians, it had been two weeks. They'd only just woken up about a week ago, their creation having tired out Clow and them. Clow came to a stop as he swung his head around his Moon guardian's room; Yue was lying on the bed, reading quietly. "Hullo Yue!"_

_Yue sat up, and nodded. Clow moved in closer, while Keroberos had 'mastered' the art of speech, Yue still had a little way to go. The tall, gentle angel was very sweet and always did what he was told. Clow never had a more pleasant companion in the world, and he never needed to repeat himself either, Yue was indeed the most perfect . . ._

_"Yue?"_

_"Hai?"_

_"Let go of Eriol's mouth and let him tell it the way it really happened."_

_"But Kero, that *is* the way it really happened . . ."_

_"Yue!"_

_"Fine then, let Eriol tell it in his crappy way . . ."_

_Clow smiled as he settled back into his Throne Of Utter Comfy-ness. The afternoon was wonderfully warm and the mansion was full of peace and . . . Clow looked around quickly, //Strange . . .// He thought, //. . . Every time I think about the Mansion being full of peace and silence, Kero and Yue usually---//_

_"AWWWW! BUT KEROBEROS!!"_

_"SCREW YOU, MOONSHINE! I AM NOT PLAYING THE *PONCY* GIRL IN HAMLET AGAIN!"_

_"BUT KEROOOOOBEEEEEROOOOOSSSS!"_

_Clow settled back in his chair and sighed; "There we go . . ." He looked up, and shouted, "WHAT'S WRONG NOW?"_

_"KEROBEROS ISN'T PLAYING WITH ME!!"_

_"YUE WANTS TO PLAY WITH ME!!"_

_Clow sighed, "CAN'T YOU COME TO A COMPROMISE?"_

_"NO!!" The two yelled. Clow sighed as their argument started up again. If only he had some way of making them understand each other ". . . maybe some kind of body swap . . ."_

_Yue folded his arms and glared at Clow, Clow looked from him to Kero hopefully, "So . . . did you learn anything?"_

_The two guardians looked at each other, Clow had had the rather brilliant idea of creating a change Card the made people swap body. Yue looked up at his own body, as Kero looked back at him. "Are we agreed?"_

_"I believe so." Kero blew a lock of Yue's hair out of his eyes, and folded the angel's long, lanky arms._

_Yue nodded Kero's fat little head, "No Clow . . . we didn't . . ."_

_"Awwww . . . crap . . ." Clow sighed, and threw the change Card on to his pile of Clow Cards . . . what else could he try?_

_Kero banged his head against the side of Clow's desk, as the magician gestured with his arms rather violently. "What does he want now?"_

_"I think he . . ." Yue cocked his head to see what Clow was trying to illustrate; "I think he created a Card . . ."_

_Clow nodded happily, and started on the next part of the sentence._

_"And he . . . meant to use it on . . . us . . ." Yue got claps for his translation, Kero growled slightly as he motioned Yue to continue, "But he . . . no, it backfired . . . and it stole his voice . . ."_

_Clow beamed happily as Keroberos resumed the banging of his cranium on the hard wood desk, Yue sighed and plucked the Card out Clow's hand, it was the Voice Card. "Clow . . . Stop creating Cards that you try to use on us . . ."_

_"Aw . . . crap . . ." Clow sighed as he looked at the Card again, he mouthed silently, "Okay . . . but it was a good idea . . ." The powerful magician let the Card float back to it's fellow Clow Cards. He sat in his Throne Of Utter Comfy-ness, and started to muse. Behind him, his guardians started yet another argument, "So okay . . ." He mouthed to himself, "The Voice Card hadn't been entirely successful if only . . ." He frowned as the volume of his guardians' argument got even louder. He swivelled in his Throne Of Utter Comfy-ness and glared at them, "Shush!" He mouthed, but they couldn't hear him. He paused as he thought, what if he had a Card that . . ._

Dun, dun, dun daaaaa . . . dun, dun, dun darrr . . . dur, dur, dur *Dunnk*.

_Kero clutched his head as he scrambled under his duvet covers further. He whimpered, Yue was at it again._

Dunnk. Dunnk. Dunnk. Dinnk!

_//Dinnk?!// Keroberos raised his head, //DINNK?!// That was *it* . . . *that* was the straw that broke the guardian beast's back._

_"SHUT UP!!" Kero sat up in his bed and threw back his head, "FOR THE LOVE OF CLOW REED, SHUT UP!!!"_

_"MAKE ME!!" Yue roared back, he was downstairs in the piano room again, playing his Clow-awful piano again. He was awful at it, well, in Kero's opinion. Clow thought he was the bee's knees, but Keroberos could not stand that dreaded_ *Dunnk*. _Yue literally sat there for hours, reeling off perfect tunes, until . . ._

Dun, dun, dun, daahhhh. . . dun, dun, dun darrrrr . . . durdurdur *Dunnk*! _There was a pause, before . . ._ Dunnk. Dunnk. Dunnk.

_Keroberos pulled on his ears, //Dunnk?!// Yue would sit there, for hours, pressing the same damned key in the hope it would change._ Dunnk. Dunnk. Dunnk. _And then he would press it really hard, as if he wasn't pressing it hard enough, causing the even more dreaded . . ._

DINNK!

_Kero growled, Clow had told him to try and keep his temper while Yue was learning . . . but . . ._

Dunnk.

_"Okay . . ." He growled softly to himself, "It's okay . . . just count to ten . . . one . . ."_

Dunnk.

_"Two . . . three . . ."_

Dunnk. Dunnk.

_"Four, five . . . six . . ."_

Dunnk. Dunnk. Dunnk.

_"Seven, eightnine—"_

Diiiiiiiiinnnnnkkk!!

_"TEN!! YUE SHUT UP! YOU'RE CRAP, YOU'RE REALLY, REALLY BAD, GIVE IT UP OR AT LEAST GIVE THE PIANO A BREAK!!"_

_There was a pause as Yue flew up the stairs, he kicked the door open, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHAT DID YOU---"_

**_"SILENCE!!"_**

_Yue and Kero jumped as Clow's voice boomed through out the mansion. "What was that?" Yue peeked out of the door, "Was that Clow?"_

**_"YES . . . IT WAS . . ."_**_ Clow boomed again, "**BETCHA DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, NOW, DID YA?!"**_

_A few days later . . ._

_Yue and Kero clutched their heads, "Ooooohhh . . ."_

_"GOOD MORNING!!" Clow boomed as he strode into the kitchen, "HOW ARE WE ALL?"_

_"We're fine, Clow . . ." Yue winced, the Shout Card, which Clow had created, had gotten stuck, and so Clow was left yelling everything he said. The two guardians barely got any sleep because as they were all discovering . . . Clow talked in his sleep. At first it had been humorous, . . . "YUE! I REALLY DON'T THINK IT'S APPROPRIATE TO LICK WHIPPED CREAM OFF YOUR MASTER IN HIS STUDY NOW, DO YOU?" . . . had Kero in stitches for hours, he kept waving his cream bowl in front of Yue and saying that while it wasn't whipped, he was sure it would do . . . but now it was just getting embarrassing. _

_"CAN YOU PASS ME THE JAM PLEASE YUE?!"_

_. . . And not to mention intensely painful . . . Yue noted as he held his ringing ear. He leant over and gave Clow the pot; he whimpered quietly as Clow opened his mouth to thank him. _

_~~_

"So basically . . . once again . . ." Meilin shook her head as Yukito offered her more popcorn, Sakura pressed the rewind button again, Meilin sighed, "Once again, Clow Reed and his best intentions strike again?"

"Basically, yes . . ."

Meilin screamed as Yue-Bella leant forward and plucked the remote from Sakura. She glanced at her brother, "How long does that go on for?"

"Oh . . ." Yue closed one eye as he figured it out, "It took approximately . . . a year?"

Yue-Bella frowned, "A year . . . I can't wait a whole year . . ." She turned around and hit Meilin on the head.

"Ouch!" Meilin swivelled in her seat and rubbed her head, "Why'd you do that?"

"Pavlov and his dog theory . . ." The Moon guardian crossed her legs and sat back, "Every time you scream at me . . . I shall bop you on the head." She held up a long pale finger, "Thereby you shall subconsciously learn that if you scream when I appear you shall get bopped on the head . . . and therefore when I appear you will think, when I scream I shall get bopped on the head . . ." She wagged the finger impressively, "And therefromeverafterward . . ." Kero-ette's eye started to twitch, Yue-Bella was starting to use her long words again, "You will know that scream at Yue-Bella means bop on head . . . and then you will think, I had better not scream because I shall get a bop on the head, and therefore you shall not scream . . . and when you don't scream, I shall not bop you on the head . . . and thereby you will think, hey because I didn't scream I didn't get bopped on the head. This wonderful thought will provide you with much pleasure, and therefore when I appear next you will think it is better not to scream because I will not get bopped on the head and therefore I shall feel very happy when the bopping of the head does not occur . . . and slowly and surely you will find that you will stop screaming at me every time I transform in."

Yue slapped his head, and tutted disgustedly, "And I didn't think of that . . ." he looked at Sakura, "I would have saved Yukito a couple of Yen in headache tablets . . . "

Sakura looked at Meilin, who looked back, they blinked and then stared at their Moon guardians, "HOOOOOOOEEE------Ouch!" The two rubbed their heads, "What was that for?"

Yue and Yue-Bella glanced at each other and nodded, "We have a new commandment to add, it's 'thou shalt not scream in thy Moon guardian's presence' . . ."

"There are commandments?!" Meilin winced, "What are they?"

Yue-Bella blinked, "Yes, there are . . . but we can't tell you . . ." 

"Why not?"

Ruby, Yue and Yue-Bella pulled out some small credit Cards, "MGU regulations."

Spinel sat up, "YOU HAVE A UNION?!"

Meilin stared at the photo Cards, "MGU – The Amalgamation Of Luna Sentinels And Verdict Providing Seraphs. For The Moon, By The Guardians." 

"YOU HAVE A UNION?!" Spinel, Kero and Kero-ette roared, "Why don't we have one?"

Ruby shrugged, Yue smiled patronisingly, and Yue-Bella murmured, "I dunno . . . take it up with your union leader . . ." she slipped the Card back into her wallet.

"You have a wallet?" Meilin stared at her Moon guardian, "Why do you have a wallet?"

"And where do you keep it?" Asked Yue as he slipped his Card into a carefully sewn pocket, he motioned to his robes, "I just don't have the heart to sew a pocket on the outside!"

Yue-Bella shook her head, "Oh I know . . . I keep it in my hair . . . easiest place really!"

Ruby pulled her legs into her seat and turned to face them, "I find it better just sew them all into my lapels . . . it's added weight does make them rest easily . . ."

As the three Moon guardians discussed the best ways of carrying their Guardian Express Cards, and the Sun guardians made mutinous sounds of going on strike, Meilin turned to Eriol, "What happened to cause the Scream Card?"

Eriol chuckled, "Well . . ."

"You were an idiot in your past life . . . weren't you?!" Madison butted in, "Well, thank goodness ol' Syaotang's here . . . we'd all be—"

"Shush!" Syaotang stuffed a large handful of popcorn into her mouth, "Why the Scream Card?"

Eriol nodded thankfully, "Well, what happened was as Yue and Keroberos got older, they got . . . well, louder . . ."

"Figures . . ." Syaoran grumbled, as he looked at Kero, the small guardian beast stood on the top of his seat, preaching to the other Sun guardians loudly. The little wolf looked at Touya who was glaring at the small guardian beast. The two shared a nod, and Touya dumped his box of popcorn over the tiny lion. Tomoyo chuckled lightly, and motioned for Eriol to continue.

Clow's reincarnation smiled at her, "That's basically it, I created the Voice, then the Shout, and then the Scream . . . and three ways of just getting them to shut up . . ."

Meilin pulled out the third Card she had caught that night, "The Earmuff Card was for?"

Eriol laughed as he pulled the Card from her fingers, he looked at Yue, "Do you . . .?"

"Yes . . . very clearly . . ." He folded his arms, "Clow basically gave up trying to get us to shut it . . . so he created the Earmuff Card because it was the first thing that occurred to him . . ."

"I don't know how you do things here . . ." Syaotang swivelled in his chair to look at the Moon guardians, "But uh, in America, we uh, like to have things make . . . oh, what's the word? Uh, sense. A logical explanation, a psychologically sound reason why, you know . . . that good old 'because of A and B, C was created' . . ." he rested his chin in his hand, "The kind of logic that makes two plus two equal four . . . that mean anything to you?"

Yue-Bella nodded, "Of course it does . . ." she leant forward, "Everything Clow did had a perfectly sound psychological reason . . . Clow Reed was an idiot. A moron. A prat. A plonker. A complete and utter Baka . . . the man didn't know left from right, all the stories about him being the most intelligent man in the universe is complete bollocks, lies spread by the Reeds and the Li's so they didn't have to pay any compensation." Eriol lost his smile and looked at her, she raised an eyebrow before commenting dryly, "Of course, what he lacked in brain, he made up with heart . . ." Eriol's lip began to quiver, she sighed and rolled her eyes, ". . . And in his reincarnations, pure sadistic *inexplicable* evil."  

Eriol smiled brightly as Yue turned to Meilin, "The Earmuff Card was just Clow's first attempt to create the Silent Card . . ."

_~~_

_"Clow? . . .Clow!! . . .CLOW!!!"_

_Yue waved in front of his new master, sure he was only two months old, his wings were still moulting, and, much to his disgust, he realised that the gangly, culturally inept lion was actually his brother. Yue rolled his eyes and stomped around the side of his deaf master's chair, "Clooooooooooooooooow!!" He balled his fists and whined, it usually got Clow's attention but not this time . . ._

_The magician smiled as turned the page of Alice's Wonderland, and sighed happily._

_"Cloooooow!!" Yue shuffled from one foot to the other and then back again, "Clow!!"_

_Keroberos padded into the room, nudging a large bowl in front of him, "Yuuuuueeee!!" He whined, "I'm hungry!!"_

_"I knooooow but I need the keys to the kitchen . . ." Yue whined, he stamped his feet pathetically, "And Clow won't answer me!" _

_The two blinked at each other and turned their attention on the hearing-impaired master. "CLOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!"_

_Clow chuckled, "MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER IS THE CHESHIRE CAT . . . HE'S SOOOOO FUNNY!!"_

_Keroberos and Yue winced as Clow started to shout randomly to himself, they looked at each other, Yue nodded, "He's done it again!"_

_Keroberos nodded, and moved around the front, "Clow?"_

_The magician smiled as he flicked over another page, he grinned, as he appeared to think of something, "MENTAL NOTE!! TREAT THE FUTURE KEEPER OF MY CARDS TO A TRIP TO ALICE'S WONDERLAND . . ."_

_Keroberos looked up at his brother, the winged humanoid folded his arms, "I'm hungry, Yue!"_

_Yue nodded, "I know, Kero . . ." He sighed, and looked at Clow, "There's only one thing left to do . . ."_

_Clow looked up from his book as he felt his Throne Of Utter Comfy-ness being assaulted, he looked at Keroberos who grinned. Eyes widened in concern as Clow realised that that meant Yue was . . ._

_"YOU'RE KICKING MY CHAIR!!" Clow yelped as he jumped to his feet and pulled his precious Throne Of Utter Comfy-ness from the brutal harshness that was Yue. "HOW COULD YOU?!"_

_Yue and Keroberos sweat dropped as Clow dropped to his knees and started to comfort his Throne Of Utter Comfy-ness with loud resounding kisses, "Oh, it's okay . . . My darling Throne Of Utter Comfy-ness, don't worry . . . let me make it allll better . . ."_

_"Kero . . ."_

_". . .Yue. . ."_

_"We . . . were created . . . by that man . . ."_

_"Yes, Yue . . ."_

_"But . . ." Yue's eyes watered, he glanced down at his brother, who had also began to cry, ". . . That man's a complete moron . . ."_

_~~_

"Arigato!!" Meilin threw her arms around Tomoyo, as they group started to leave. Touya and the Moon guardians had already left; the Sun guardians had fluttered off still grumbling about striking and mutinies. Eriol and Syaoran had just departed, since both had early mornings, and only Syaotang, Madison, Sakura and Meilin remained. Sakura happily videotaped Meilin as the girl happily said goodbye to them. 

Madison coughed loudly, as they waited, hinting not too subtly that she wanted to get home. Syaotang rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura, "Don't you ever stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Taping Meilin?"

"Not really . . . although I did stop filming her when she was sleeping . . . Syaoran said he wasn't prepare to sit up all night just to tape Meilin sleeping for me . . ." He eyed her strangely, as she pulled him away slightly, "I think you should tell her!" 

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her!"

"I . . . wha. . . tha. . . I . . .bu. . ." Sakura beamed happily as Syaotang made funny little noises at the back of his throat. 

She shook her head, "If you're going to be like Syaoran was, and Meilin's turning into me . . . then . . ." She paused, and then shook her head, "Nope . . . I can't wait that long! MEILIN-CHAN!!"

Syaotang's eyes widened impossibly, "What are you doing?!" He whispered urgently.

"I'm going to tell her for you!" Sakura beamed, "Meilin!"

Meilin jogged over, "Hai?"

Sakura smiled, "Syaotang lov—"

"Loves your hair!" Meilin blinked as Syaotang waved his hands frantically.

"Que?" She said, truly confused by his odd behaviour, as he grabbed her arm, "Nani?"

"Iie!" He breathed quickly, "Come on! It's late, very late!! Let's go!"

"Hey!" Madison came up and tugged at Syaotang's arm, "What are you doing with my boyfriend?!"

Tomoyo smiled and lifted her camera as she filmed Sakura as Sakura sighed happily as Madison and Syaotang argued and Meilin looked very dazed and very confused . . .

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave It To Kero-ette!_

Kero-ete: Wai!! Didn't you think I was very, very brave in that capture . . . it's a pity you weren't there during the real thing, you would have been truly amazed by my courage! But don't worry, don't worry, I'll make it up for you now in the powerful new instalment of leave it to me! It'll be all right, come on, let's go, I'll show you my courage and bring you the best!!

[Presses face against screen] _Kero-ette-chan check!! Yea!!_

Meilin's battle costume today is personally my favourite, but I say that all the time!! But it's true!! The Magic Girl is so clever, and she tried her hardest!! The costume had a nice metallic sheen to it, and it was in deep metal red, Meilin's faves all over the place!! And look here! Meilin's goggles were in the right place to provide Meilin with that special look! Today's most important feature was Meilin's boots, they reached all the way up to her thigh and still were able to provide her with skates, making her the fastest Cardcaptor in the town! Those Cards didn't stand a chance again our number one!! go Meilin!! Capture that Card!

[Sits behind low table, on pillow, and sips at cocktail] So how was it? Did dipping into the past to find out why Clow made those Cards fill you with wonderment? The memories are so sweet, but Yue's piano playing is terrible!! Remember to zutto, zutto, zutto, always, always, always try your hardest, and everything will be zutto, zutto, zutto, always, always, always okay!! Anyway, please R&R and come back for the next thrilling part of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Hon na na!!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: What a boring day! Huh? Carho's our teacher now? Oh, that's okay . . . but still I'm so bored, even Sakura's sleeping on her des--- HOOOOEEEE!! Sakura-chan, where did you go?! I'll find you, Sakura-chan!! Why's Kero-ette-chan crying? What's this about this new Whoops Card being all Yue's fault?! Grrrr!! I'll catch you this time Card, for sure, for sure, _FOR SURE!!_

_Meilin, Sakura and a Very Naughty Gho—HOOOOOEEEEE!!!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

_Release!_

_[Cue senselessly dramatic ending music!]_


	10. Meilin, Sakura And A Very Naughty Gho--H...

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! Nor do I [regretfully] own The Gumi 'Catch You, Catch Me' theme tune, but I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! Every line except from the last line from catch 'em, That way . . . I mention it purely because my beta reader, who I have never heard swear and once read one email with a serious swear word in it [I'm still in therapy for that one, the shock, the shock!] anyway, she who never swears almost gave me a heart attack when she suggested it . . .

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

_~~Flashback~~_

_#Singing#_

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Two**

By Dr Megalomania.

[Warnings for language in this one. This is one huge giant excuse to be really immature although I have censored it a little to keep my PG-13 label, and I dedicate this to my Beta-reader, Bluegoo . . . who will probably kill me for saying *POP!*]

[Cue 'Catch You, Catch Me' and Meilin Singing:]

_So now, catch 'em, catch 'em, that way, that way, Hoo-boy!_

_Remind me who's fault this was!_

_And now, Syaotang's after 'em and Madison's crazy! Help me!!_

_Surely there must be some other, other, other, OTHER way!!_

_I'm in such deep sh--------_

//I . . . am . . . so . . . BORED!!//

Syaotang stared at the blackboard, open-mouthed. Flecks of dust had long since gotten bored of playing chicken with each other because during the last hour they had realised that the boy's mouth wasn't going to snap close at any second. Syaotang sighed and tilted his head so he could stare at Meilin, she was slouched back in her chair; head leant back on the top of the seat. Her long black hair draped back, and the tip of her beautiful nose was just visible. He imagined she had her eyes closed, and was probably sleeping. He looked at that scary Sakura girl, she was defiantly fast asleep, the teacher cocked an eyebrow as he stared at her. He leant over her desk, and murmured quietly, "Kinomoto-san?"

That scary Sakura girl murmured quietly to herself, "But Kero-chan . . . it's not time yet . . ."

Syaotang winced and started to kick the back of Meilin's chair, quietly so not to be heard but enough to wake her up. Her head tilted forward, and she brought a hand up to rub her sleep filled eyes, Sakura and Meilin had been out very late last night, not capturing a card for once, but chasing after Spinel sun with Eriol. Keroberos had finally gotten sick of his flirting with Kero-ette, and had dumped three bags of icing sugar down the midnight blue cat's throat. Syaotang looked at Eriol briefly, the half reincarnation smiled brightly and waved at him. //Some people should be shot for being so happy in the morning . . .// A glimpse at Syaoran and a mutual nod, confirmed his inner musings. He turned his attention back to Meilin, the black haired girl turned in her seat and winked at him, mouthing, "Arigato!" quickly. He blushed and shook his head.

"Kinomoto-san. . . wake up!" The teacher shook her slightly, annoyance becoming evident in his voice, he sighed sharply, "Kinomoto-san. . . wake up!"

Sakura raised her head slightly, and blinked as the teacher's face swam into view, her face filled with fear as she drew a quick breath, "Oh . . . FUC---"

The whole class gasped, some actually screamed and clutched their ears . . . well, they would have done that even if Sakura had had a chance to finish the profanity . . . but she didn't since she _DISAPPEARED IN A PUFF OF SMOKE_!

Tomoyo leapt to her feet and screamed in horror, "SAKURA-CHAN!!"

_[Cue Senselessly Dramatic Music]_

_Part Nine: Meilin, Sakura And A Very Naughty Gho—HOOOOOEEEEE!!!_

Touya ran across the field chasing after Nakuru, the agile false form had just been added to the boys' football club, mostly because she was brilliant at it . . . and because she wanted to impress Yukito-Bella. Touya gritted his teeth, as she weaved to avoid his more direct tackles, he ran faster in order to draw level with her. Nakuru glanced at him as she smirked and head to the goal, "What's wrong, To-ya? Snow Bunny keep you up last night?!"

Touya smirked, "At least my snow bunny keeps me company at night!"

Nakuru laughed and winked at him quickly, "Oh, did I mention me and my Yuki-Bella have started our . . . "study nights" . . ."

Touya cracked at that and chuckled, "Oh really . . . and have you got to the 'let's not ruin this study night by doing any studying' stage yet?"

Nakuru blushed, "Not yet . . ."

He grinned at her, "Ha! Then I win!"

She shook her head and growled quietly, "If I were in my full form . . .!"

"KEEP IT UP!!" Nakuru blushed as she and Touya ran past Yuki and Yuki-Bella, the two waved at them happily, "YOU CAN DO IT!!"

Nakuru and Touya looked at each other and growled, there had been this growing . . . competitiveness between them . . . it was oddly familiar. . .

Yukito sweat dropped as he recognised Touya and Nakuru's sudden speed up. Yukito-Bella blinked and tugged gently at his sleeve, "Why are they doing that?"

"Because they are falling under the influence of the Whoops cards . . ."

"Eh?"

"When I first met Syaoran . . . he ran away from me at high speeds, and soon after that . . . he started to compete Sakura for my attention . . ." he pointed at Touya and Nakuru as they battled fiercely for the ball, leaving all the other players standing on the side watching them, head moved from left to right as if they were at a tennis match. "Sorta like that really. . ."

Yukito-Bella's eyes turned into small dots, "And now they are competing for our attention too . . ." she blinked, "Why?"

Yukito's eyes did the same, "I'm not entirely sure . . ." 

They looked at each other and slid to the ground, sighed deep white clouds of sigh. "Aiyaaaa . . ."

**KAH-POOOFF!!**

"O KEY WHICH HIDES THE POWERS OF THE STARS . . ." Yukito and Yukito-Bella looked up in time to see Sakura suddenly appear high their heads, "REVEAL THY TRUE FORM BEFORE ME!!" Yuki smiled as he felt Yue transform quickly, //Catch her, Yue! _What do you think I'm going to do?! Play football?!_//

"I, SAKURA, COMMAND THEE UNDER OUR CONTRACT!! RELEASE!!" Sakura grabbed her staff, and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her moon guardian grab her quickly, "Arigato Yue-sama!" She pulled out a card quickly, "Sleep card!!" She tapped the card, "Keep everyone from seeing us! Release!!"

Kero looked over his cards at his sister, she was smug . . . too darn smug for his good . . . he looked at Suppi, the blue cat's ears were flat down, level with his skull . . . damn, he was good too . . . Kero looked at his cards, he could go with the run on his hearts or the nice simple trio of aces . . . he looked at his sister as she slyly raised an eyebrow at Suppi's poker face. That Suppi was damn good . . . better even than . . . she shook her head, even better than her . . . Kero-ette swallowed quietly, //damn Suppi was good . . .//

Spinel sun looked at his cards dejectedly, //What the hell is going on?// he thought as he shuffled one card to the other side, but since it messed up his system of red card, black card, red card, black card, he moved the card back again. //Nope . . .// he closed his eyes as he realised that that messed up his system too. He tutted regretfully and put the card down.

Kero tried not to show his shock as Suppi laid down the ace of hearts, his beady little eyes narrowed as they took in Suppi, //He's either insane . . . or he's a genius . . . or maybe he's an insane genius . . . no, that can't be . . . he must be a clever maniac! Of course . . . that would explain his attraction to my sister . . . // Kero looked at his sister again, she was cleverly hiding her expression behind her cards.

Kero-ette on the other hand was thinking . . . //He's either insane . . . or he's a genius . . . or maybe he's a clever maniac . . . no, that can't be . . . he must be an insane genius! Of course . . . that would explain his dislike of my Brother . . . // 

"Ano . . . ano . . ."

The teacher stared at Sakura, the class stared at Sakura, her friends stared at Sakura, the Whoops card that was giggling insanely to itself . . . didn't stare at Sakura 'cause it was laughing too hard.  

"Ano . . . ano . . ." Sakura hummed again as she stood at the front of the class trying to explain exactly why she had disappeared in a puff of smoke, "Ano . . ."

Meilin sighed as she watched Sakura, she really couldn't just leave Sakura standing there . . . the glow of Sakura's blush was beginning to eradiate the classroom. Meilin quickly thought about what had happened, //One . . . Sakura was sleeping. // A chibi version of Sakura popped up in Meilin's imagination and waved sweetly. //Okay . . . two . . . Sakura gets woken up . . .//

The chibi-Sakura was happily dozing until a chibi-teacher poked her with a stick. Chibi-Sakura jumped up with lots of flashing red exclamation marks.

Meilin nodded, //So far so good then . . . Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke . . .//

**KAH-POOOFF!!** 

The chibi -Sakura disappeared with an appropriate ball of smoke, leaving a very confused chibi-Meilin sitting at her desk surrounded with big blue question marks.

Meilin frowned, and rewound that entire daydream, //Sakura sleeping . . . Sakura wakes . . . Sakura disappears in a big puff of smoke . . .// Meilin shook her head, "No . . . That wasn't exactly what happened . . ."

Chibi-Sakura reappeared and promptly fell asleep at her desk, the chibi-teacher came back again and started to poke chibi-Sakura with a pointy stick, chibi-Sakura woke up and screamed, "HOOOEEEE!!!" 

//That wasn't what she said . . .//Meilin shook her head, she looked back into her memory one more time, and smiled as she got the answer. "AH!! That's right!!" The class turned their attention off Sakura's almost beetroot red face as Meilin suddenly jumped to her feet shouting, "she said FUC---"

**KAH-POOOFF!!**

Meilin opened her eyes, and frowned . . . the sky was moving extraordinarily fast . . . she sighed as she realised that she was the one who was moving extraordinarily fast . . . "Awwww cra---" 

**KAH-POOOFF!!** 

She blinked as she opened her eyes again, she was back where she started . . . well . . . she was back at the same point where she had been transported to . . . Meilin pulled out the scarlet 'phone Sakura and Tomoyo had given her for emergencies like this . . . she stared at it, she had an idea!

"And it's fuc---"

**KAH-POOOFF!!**

She disappeared again, and reappeared. 

**KAH-POOOFF!!**

"--King brilliant!" Meilin grinned as she realised what she could do . . .

"Someone's in danger!"

Spinel exclaimed as he looked up from his cards, Kero and Kero-ette looked at him. Kero sniggered slightly, "Would you call that your, uh, Spinel sense?"

Spinel who had never seen Spiderman, didn't get it, "Um. . . yes I would. . ."

Kero waved a paw at him, "Ah; you're just like Yue!"

**RING!! RING!!**

Spinel, Kero and Kero-ette instantly reached for their 'phones, "Hai?" There was a moment before Kero-ette spoke up, "Uh, that's me there, guys . . . gimme a moment . . ." She got up quickly and paced away slightly, "Hai Meilin-chan? . . . could you stop screaming at me? It's kinda hard to make out what you're saying . . . oh, oh? . . . okay, well, yeah. . . hmmm. . .? Yes . . . I should think that it is a Whoops card . . ." Kero started to lift the corner of Kero-ette's cards only to be slapped away by Spinel. Kero-ette picked up a crisp and crunched on it, "Up in the air you say? . . . only activated by swearing . . . ah that would make it the swear card . . . well, it's designed to stop foul language like that young lady! Where could you be to make you swear like a . . . falling to your death you say? . . . as we speak?! Oh my . . . that's . . . I quite agreed . . . well, have you got ten minutes? I'll be able to get to you in . . ." Kero-ette looked at Spinel and Kero, and put her paw over the handset, "when do you think we'll be finis---nisssss—ssssss . . ." Kero-ette's face went blank as she realised what Meilin had actually just said . . . 

"NAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIII?!?!?!?!?!" She screamed, "Meilin?! MEILIN?!! . . .Meilin? Meilin-sama . . .?" She looked up, "The 'phone just went dead . . ."

Kero and Spinel jumped to their feet, as Kero-ette started to freak out. She threw herself to the ground and started to beat her tiny paws on the ground, sobbing her tiny little guardian beast-ette of the seal heart out . . . "Oh, I failed her! My first mistress since being released and I failed her!!" Spinel and Kero exchanged a look; they weren't exactly sure how to comfort her. Spinel made the first move and wrapped his stubbly paws around her shoulder, "It's okay . . ."

"No!" Kero-ette screamed, "It's not okay . . . I'm such a bad guardian beast-ette!! Now, I know why Clow chose Kero over me . . . I just got my mistress killed!! Oh Clow! Why did this happen? WHY?! WHHHHY?!"

**RING!! RING!!**

Kero-ette sniffed as she punched the 'phone, "I am in the deepest pit of despair on the bluest of blue planets, planet depression . . . please leave a message and if I haven't hung myself I'll try to get back to you . . ."

"Good thing my false form's a human teenager, isn't it sister?"

"Yue-Bella?!"

"Hai!" The dry voice sounded, "And for your information Meilin . . . thankfully . . . is currently resting easily in my arms . . ."

"So . . . what happened exactly?" Syaotang asked quite concerned, Kero-ette paused in her comfort eating long enough to look up at her mistress. Madison sat up, "Maybe it was a ghost . . ."

"A gho . . ." Sakura murmured, "A gho-gho-GHOST?!? HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Meilin winced as Sakura paused long enough in her filming to scream loudly. She fainted of course . . . Touya sighed and picked her up, and tried to wake her. Syaotang took the opportunity, while Syaoran was distracted enough, to move closer to Meilin. He sat beside her and picked up her hand, he tried not to blush as she squeezed back gently.

Syaoran scowled at Syaotang as the little tango pressed his hand on Meilin's. Eriol sat a little way off and sniggered, until Yukito suddenly tapped him on the shoulder, the reincarnation tilted his head so he could show that he was listening but kept his eyes on Syaoran. 

"You should be stopping him right now . . ."

Eriol blinked, "Nani?"

"When Touya looked like he was about to kill Syaoran I always had to stop him . . . and since you and Syaoran are now the Whoops card version of us . . ."

Eriol pointed a finger at Syaoran, "I'm not kissing him . . . no matter how far this Whoops card thingy goes . . ."

Yukito chuckled, "No, that's Nakuru and Yuki-Bella's thing . . . you're supposed to be the sweet but honest best frie . . ." Yukito blinked and fell silent.

Eriol took his eyes off Syaoran to look at the snow rabbit, "Nani?"

Yukito blinked and shook his head, he put a hand to his forehead to steady himself, "I just called you sweet and honest . . ."

Lavender grey eyes widened . . . in fact tears actually started to form . . . Eriol's bottom lip actually started to tremble and his eyebrows almost disappeared under his hairline, "You think I'm sweet . . . and honest?!" He threw back his head, sucked in a deep breath and screamed, "WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Syaotang, Keroberos, Kero-ette, Spinel, Touya, Tomoyo and Madison all jumped as Eriol suddenly let out a wail of complete despair. "Nani?!" Nakuru ran in from the balcony, closely followed by Yukito-Bella.

"What is it? What happened?!" Tomoyo rushed over to Eriol's side and grabbed his shoulders; he threw himself at her and sobbed healthily into her shoulder.

Eriol threw his hand out and pointed blindly at Yukito, who was smiling nervously, "He thinks I'm sweet and honest!!" Eriol wailed, "I've never been so insulted in my life . . ." he blubbered as he sank to the ground, "I'm losing my touch, aren't I? Sweet and honest . . . why is this happening to me?! I've never done an inch of good in my life . . . why me?!" Spinel fluttered over to his master and patted his back rather stiffly, Nakuru shrugged and gathered him up into her arms like a baby. 

She cooed, "Don't worry, I'm sure if you put your mind to it you'll be really evil again . . ."

"YOU MEAN I ALREADY LOST MY TOUCH?!"

After Eriol had been sufficiently assure of his most evilness in the department of evil . . . 

"Okay, so that's the plan . . . we steal into the school at night and then we seal the card . . . that's great . . ." Yue-Bella nodded and wrote it all down.

Meilin blinked, "Why are you writing this all down?"

Yue-Bella looked at her strangely, then stood. "I'll be back in a minute . . ."

A couple of minutes later . . .

Meilin started to twiddle her thumbs, she looked around; Kero, Suppi and Kero-ette had resumed their poker game. Sakura and Tomoyo were sighing happily over her last capture, Syaoran and Syaotang were growling ominously at each other, Madison was ranting to herself, (well, actually she was ranting at Meilin, but Meilin had developed this super power when it came to Madison so that she could see her lips moving but couldn't actually hear a word she was saying) Yue and Touya were making out on the couch and ruby and Eriol were . . . Meilin looked back at Yue and Touya, "Oi! Get a room!" 

Yue pouted, "But I almost never get to play . . ."

"I said get a room!"

"You're not my mistress!" Yue folded his arms and nodded, "Yeah, think about it!"

She face faulted, he had a point . . . //demo!//Meilin thought cunningly, //demo Sakura . . .// Meilin turned to Sakura and put on her saddest lost kitty look ever, "Sakura-chan . . . Please can you ask Yue to get a room please?" Sakura looked at her moon guardian who folded his arms and took on his 'I am the all powerful Yue' look, which looked pretty impressive even when he was balanced on Touya's lap. Meilin pouted slightly, and said sadly, " . . . or I may have to give up card capturing forever . . ."

Sakura's mouth fell open with her horror, "Yue! Get a room!"

"But she's faking it!" Yue growled as his sister flapped through the balcony window, she landed and started to brush herself off. Keroberos-ette raised an eyebrow, and moved one card to another position in her hand, "So . . . are we gonna go with it?"

"Um . . . no . . ."

"Damn!"

Meilin sat up, "What exactly did you just do?"

Yue-Bella raised her hand and waved the sheet of paper, "I just showed this to some random five year old . . . she said our plan had intricate design flaws . . . she says that it lacks . . . Zing."

Madison stood up suddenly, and Meilin winced, expecting a sudden outburst of 'Leave things to Syaotang baby!' instead, Madison smiled calmly, "I've got an idea, what about Meilin goes to the school, and asks the What If card to capture the card for her?"

Even Syaotang frowned with confusion, "Uh . . . Madison? Aren't you supposed to say . . ."

"I know . . ." Madison started to stroke her chin, and said in an indescribably evilly deep voice, "But I have get on the Cardcaptor's good side, and fool her into believing I am actually who I say I am when in actual fact I'm really Clow Reed's re. . ." she looked up suddenly, and pressed her hands into her hips, "HEY!! I'm giving away vital . . . life changing . . . plot twists here!" Madison pouted, "You could at least have the good grace to listen!"

Syaoran waved her quiet, "Shhh!" He and the rest of the group peered into the other room; "We're just about to discover if the Hair is actually real or not!"

Yue's head snapped around, "YOU PERVS!! FEC---"

**KAH-POOOFF!!**

A few moments later, Yue came flapping back through the window; he glared at each of them, before sitting down calmly on the sofa. Kero started to edge out of the room, muttering, "He's going to explode . . . back away, back away slooooowly . . . sloooooooooooowly . . ."

"MAGIC GIRL CARD, RELEASE AND MISSPELL!!"  

Tomoyo and Sakura leant forward eagerly to see what new costume the Magic Girl had produced. Meilin blinked as the Magic Girl card waved her little staff and disappeared back into her mistake's confine. The first thing she looked at were her gloves, well, half gloves, there were no fingers. They were blue and they had a very familiar deep blue jewel on the back of the hand, surrounded by a gold lining. She frowned as her eyes travelled up the tight white sleeves; on one shoulder she had a long white shawl. She looked down at her chest and poked at the deep blue gem that lay on her chest. She stepped back slightly and pulled at the rich yellow waistcoat, and the pale purple sash, she sighed as she looked down the long white coat tails, and the deep blue stones that hung off the ends. She lifted a foot into the air and stared at the deep blue stirrups. 

"I'm Yue?!" 

The Magic Girl card nodded enthusiastically. Meilin twitched slightly, and then went crashing to the ground. She quickly jumped to her feet, "What's this all about Yue?!"

Sakura stepped forward, and sighed, "It's even given you little angel wings!!" Meilin looked over her shoulder, yes, indeed, the magic girl card had given her little chibi-Yue-wings. "It's so . . . kawaaaaaaaiiiii!!!" Sakura sang happily.

Meilin's left eye twitched as Sakura danced singing a little song about cute little wings . . . she glanced at Syaotang who as usual was decked out in his grotesque orange uniform, and Madison who still looked like something out of the eighties. Meilin shook her head, and turned to Eriol and his guardians, "Why do I look like Yue?"

Eriol smiled, and looked at Keroberos. "Do you remember when you two were . . ." he closed one eye and tried to work it out, "When you were . . . one month old . . . and the ink incident?"

Keroberos glanced up at Yue, whose face suddenly went a deep, deep maroon, he hung his head, and his shoulders twitched a little. A dark light fell over Kero as he grinned evilly, "Do I ever!!" He turned to Meilin, "The Swear card . . . for once . . . is all Yue's fault . . . Clow created it because Yue . . . well, I had a nasty habit of throwing things at Yue . . . and Yue had a even nastier habit of . . ."

Syaotang grabbed one of his magic papers and slapped it over Madison's mouth before she could complain about the flashback sequence effects. Keroberos smiled, "Arigato . . . yes indeed, I remember as it were yesterday . . . the sun was shining, the summer was just ending and Yue and I were playing in Clow's study when it all went so wrong, so very wrong . . . so very horribly wrong . . . so very horribly . . ."

Yue slapped the back of his head, "Shut up!" He sighed and turned to Meilin, "What happened was . . ."

_~~_

_"Ow!"_

_"You . . . pillock!"_

_Yue slapped the back of Keroberos' head, "Ow!"_

_" You . . . bastard . . ." Yue growled again, "You complete and utter bloody ingrate!"_

_"Look, I said I was –OW!- sorry!"_

_"You . . . Bastard!"_

_"I said –Ow!-  I said I was sorry! Ow!"_

_"You . . . twat, you're a complete and utter bastard!"_

_"Sorry!" Keroberos ducked Yue's hand, "S.o.r.r.i! –Ow! OW!- I said I –OW!-  was sorry!"_

_Clow watched this rather amusing display from behind his desk; Yue was red faced and repeating the same insults for the last hour now. "You . . ." Yue raised his hand to strike Keroberos' head again._

_"That's enough Yue!"_

_Yue blushed and fell silent. Keroberos sat up, and rubbed his head, "Thank you, master Clow!"_

_Clow shook his head, "Yue . . . since when did you have such potty mouth?"_

_Keroberos snorted, "He said potty!"_

_Clow shook his head, Yue and Keroberos were only one month old, but still . . . Keroberos was still very immature and Yue was . . ._

_"You bastard!"_

_. . . swearing like a rummed up pirate from the south seas, Clow tried to contain his laughter as he realised that despite his outwardly elegant appearance, Yue could be as coarse as. . ._

_"You complete and utter pillock!"_

_. . . yes, as coarse as that. . . Clow smiled as he stood, and walked around his desk. Keroberos and Yue had been playing in Clow's study and. . ._

_"OW!"_

_. . . and Keroberos, who had developed this rather annoying habit of throwing things at Yue, picked up a bottle of Clow's favourite purple ink and. . ._

_"Bastard!"_

_"Ow!"_

_"Oh, did I forget something?" Yue pressed a finger against his lips thoughtfully, "Oh yeah, BASTARD!"_

_"OW!!!" Keroberos ran behind Clow, "Master . . . make him stop it!"_

_Clow glanced down the lion, then back up at Yue. Yue's irritation began with the fact he now had a large splodge of purple hair plastered to his forehead. "Yue, sweetie . . ." Clow held out his arms and swayed from side to side, ". . . moonlight of my life . . . come to Clow-y. . ."_

_"The bloody bastard pillock ruined my fecking hair with his fecking ink bottle and now the stupid motherfecking son of a bitch won't say sorry for bloody throwing the fecking damn bottle of inky shite at my fecking haaaaaaaiiiiiirrr. . ." Yue wailed as he dived into Clow's embrace. Clow's eyes widened then shrank to the size of tiny, icky dots, as he pulled back to look at Yue._

_"Where did you learn such language?" Clow blinked in confusion._

_"What the hell do you mean?" _

_"Do you even know you're swearing?" Clow shook his head, "What if I had a card that could make you stop swearing? What would you do then?"_

_~~_

". . . and that's why the Swear card was created. . ."

Meilin shook her head, "At least Clow wasn't being stupid this time . . ." Meilin smiled, her usual determined Meilin look came over herself and she held up her staff eagerly, "Anyway, I want to get this over and done with now!" 

Madison patted her on the shoulder, "And I'm with you!"

Meilin sweatdropped, "Uh . . . Madison . . . you're . . ."

"On your side as always, Meilin!"

"No . . ." Meilin's sweatdrop grew larger, "You're . . ." 

"With you until the end!" Madison raised her fist in a patriotic wave. 

The size of the sweat drop was now so large; Meilin fell to the ground with the weight of it. She quickly scrambled to her feet. "No, I mean you're supporting me?"

Madison wrapped her arms around Meilin, and hugged her briefly. As Meilin stiffened at the unexpected, and frankly completely out of character affection, Madison grinned evilly in the knowledge her face was hidden from everyone else. 

Spinel looked up suddenly, "I sense evil being done!"

Madison's evil smirked dropped instantly as Kero laughed, "is that your Spinel sense again?" 

"Why, um . . . yes . . ."

Kero waved his paw at Spinel, "Ah, you're just like Yue!"

"Fork's know my plate, release the salad!"! Syaotang called as he sped after Meilin, the bright green glow of his board struck out, "Meilin, it's that way!"

"Now, Yue!!" Meilin called out, grasping her staff quickly. Yue nodded and, like the perfect bait he was and the deep foul mood he was in, turned and ran down the corridor, yelling his head off.

Meilin grinned as she bounce down the corridor after the card, the tweed-wearing, brief case carrying, fox network, Nelvana censor ran after Yue who was screaming a string of profanities at the top of his lungs. Their plan was working! All they had to do was round one more corner . . . and then the rest of the group carefully hidden, ready to pounce on the card and wrestle it to the ground. Meilin smiled, it had been Madison's idea and this made Meilin hopeful. Maybe it meant that Madison had stopped hating—

The card suddenly stopped in its Armani suede shoes and spun the other way. It chuckled evilly as the hidden Cardcaptors pounced on the wrong person. Yue screamed an even longer string of profanities as Meilin spun on her foot. 

"IIE!!" She yelled, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!!"

The Swear card smirked at her, almost daring her to try and stop it. Meilin came to a stop as it disappeared again; it's true form hiding away again. Syaotang jogged up behind her, "Meilin?"

"It knew what our plan was! Grrr!" Meilin held her staff tighter, "I'm going to catch this card . . . I've been at this card capturing lark for too long now . . . I'm going to catch this card!" She sank to the floor and took out what cards she had; she set them out in front of her. Meilin's eyebrows knotted as she thought hard about what she could use, "Right, it's time for Meilin-chan to attack. . ." she muttered encouragingly to herself, "I've got to do my best. . ."

"We don't have time for a card reading, Meilin!"

"I am going to catch this card," She looked up at him, "Even if it takes all night, I am catching it now!"

Syaotang's amber eyes widened then softened, he sank to his knee beside her and picked up her hand, he blushed slightly, "I know you will, Meilin-chan . . ." he blinked and pulled of his hideous orange hat modestly, "I . . . love . . ."

_***WHOOOOOOOOOOSHHH!!***_

Meilin blinked as Syaotang suddenly disappeared from sight and Eriol came staggering past her, clutching his stomach, as he nearly laughed himself sick. "Syaoran-kun!" He called; Meilin turned her head to find Syaoran holding Syaotang down. Eriol crouched down beside the growling tango and wolf, "Okay, okay . . . oooookay . . . Syaoran let him go . . ." Eriol sniggered, "And let him say what he was going to say to Meilin . . . then . . . " he made a sweeping motion with his hand, "You can do it again because I don't think I caught it on videotape!"

Another sweatdrop threatened to tip Meilin over, //Syaoran-kun really doesn't like Syaotang-kun . . . I wonder why?// Meilin shook her head and returned to her cards, she had the What If, the Butterfly, the Magic Girl, the Hole, the Lost, the . . . she looked back at the Lost . . . and then at the Hole . . . //maybe . . .// she thought //. . . just maybe . . . //

Meilin stood and picked up her cards, "Come on cards, you might not be the brightest of the bunch . . . but . . ." she held them closer, "You're gonna be my cards . . ." 

"Meilin-chan?" Sakura jogged up to her, "Meilin-chan! Do you have an idea now?"

Meilin's eyes narrowed as she tapped Sakura on the nose with her cards, "Of course . . ." she said coyly, "Li Meilin always has good ideas . . ." she winked, and folded her arms behind her back, "Come on Sakura-chan . . ." leaning forward, she whispered, "Let's capture that card!!"

**SoMeTiMe LaTeR ~~~~**

Syaotang took one last sweeping look around the school, he sighed and tugged his sword away. Meilin had caught the card using a surprisingly brilliant manoeuvre, she had cast a special spell which made the stupid Swear card work itself into such a lather it keeled over and lay on the floor twitching. He sighed as he remembered the look of triumph on her face as she brought her staff of righteousness down on the mischievous---  

He turned his head slowly as he heard the deep whirr of a camera at work. "Don't you ever stop?!"

Sakura looked from behind her camera, "I thought we already had this conversation . . ."

"I know . . . but you continually amaze me . . ." he sighed and looked around again. Meilin and everyone else had left to get some well deserved rest, including Madison . . . who rather shockingly and distinctly out of character, offered to walk Meilin home . . . although, Syaotang grimaced he was sure he had heard her mutter, "You fools!" Before she broke into a sustained five minute long, "OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!!!"

Sakura smiled, "So you almost told her . . ."

"I was going to say, Meilin I love your determined spirit . . . I dunno what you think I was going to say . . ."

Sakura shook her head, "If you don't tell her, she'll never know . . . or at least that's what happened between me and Syaoran . . ."

Syaotang growled, "This isn't the Clow card saga . . . this whole Whoops card business is an entirely different thing!"

"Sure it is . . ."

"It is!" He insisted, "Just because there are some minor similarities . . ."

"Is that including or excluding Kero-ette . . . and Yue-Bella . . . and the Whoops book . . . oh, and Carho . . . and Meilin being the tricked Cardcaptor . . . and you, the little tango who's the clan head . . . and . . ."

"I've got your point, and that's all coinkidinks!" He shook his head, "We're completely different!" 

Sakura nodded knowingly, "Sure it is."

He grabbed his head, "Stop saying that!" 

"Why not?"

"Because it's not true!"

"Sure it isn't . . ."

"ARRRGGGGHHH!!!" He spun on his foot and ran off. Sakura sighed happily as she caught it all on tape, he was being so cute about being in love with her dear friend Meilin-chan.

Meilin blinked as she watched Syaotang run off at high speeds, she glanced over her shoulder, "What do you think happened?"

Tomoyo sighed happily, she knew what they had said . . . mostly because of the hours she had spent taping Sakura through windows, Tomoyo had become an expert lip-reader. //I think I'll call this Kawaii Sakura-chan Makes MatchMaker!// "Oh ho ho ho ho!"

"Huh?" Meilin blinked again as Tomoyo laughed quietly, "Nani?" 

"Nothing."

"Demo . . ." Meilin sighed sharply, "You are a strange girl . . ." she tightened her grip on her staff as they fluttered up and down slightly, she gazed after Syaotang, as she thought about the day, //Just like that Madison girl . . . I wonder what was wrong with her today . . . why was she being so . . . nice?//

Syaotang came to a stop. It was like someone had dropped ice cubes down his back, "Brrrr!!" He shivered, "I sense . . ." he pulled out his Rasiban board, it glowed deeply, "I'm right . . . there's a Whoops card nearby!"

He gasped as a hand touched him on the shoulder, "Kinda jumpy, ain't ya?"

He looked up, Carho smiled down at him, "It's okay . . . I'm sorry I missed the main event . . . I'm sure Meilin was fine . . ."

"What do you want?"

"So suspicious Little Tango . . ." Carho smiled that maddening smile again, "I just wanted to tell you . . ." he leant down, green hair falling over his shoulder, "You're right . . ." Carho winked, "There is a Whoops card at work nearby . . ." 

Syaotang opened his mouth to answer when someone did it for him, "Well, there's no need to worry then!"

Madison stepped out and held up her own Rasiban board. It too was glowing brightly, "Because me and Syaotang are here . . . and we'll be catching all the card for ourselves!" 

Syaotang blinked, and then nodded, "That's right, we'll be standing side by side with Meilin . . . together we'll take on every card . . . and win!"

Carho smiled and nodded, "Then there is no need to worry . . ." he smiled, then stepped to the side quickly. Sakura was filming away happily, "Unless you count this disturbed little girl . . ." he pointed out the window, "And her other disturbed little friend . . ." 

Syaotang and Madison jerked in surprise, Carho waved at Meilin, who went into full Hayaannn mode. Sakura Hayaannned herself to the moon, as she captured Meilin's Kawaii Hayaannn face, and Tomoyo did the same thing as she captured Sakura's Hayaannn face. Meilin squeaked and almost fell off her staff as she realised Sakura was almost falling out the window, leaning out to get the best possible shot. 

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Meilin blushed, "Stop it!!"

Syaotang watched all of this and thought, //Strange crazy girls . . . except Meilin, but Meilin's adorable . . . // his eye twitched, //I didn't just think that, even if it's true!// he shook his head and looked down, the Rasiban stopped glowing. He sighed, and looked around. Madison was halfway down the corridor, her Rasiban had also stopped glowing, but . . . he squinted; that would be because she had taken out the batteries . . . he shrugged, she had always had had problems with her Rasiban.

He turned and looked down the corridor, Carho was sweeping slowly and was about half way down the corridor. Syaotang's eyes narrowed, Carho was far too a suspicious character . . . maybe *HE* was the Whoops card Syaotang's Rasiban board went A.W.O.L. about . . .

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave It To Kero-ette!_

Kero-ette: Oh HO HO HO!! Today's card was all Yue's fault, I bet that moon guardian's face is all red, and if it isn't my brother shall make sure of it!! But of course Meilin made everything all right, when she pulled through!! Let's follow her example and try our best today!!

[Presses face against screen] _Let's Play!! Kero-ette-chan check!! _

Oy-yo-yo!! That Madison sure is weird!! And I guess it's only the mark of a good, fantastic host that I show you her robes . . . it's a black leotard thing with bright purple tights to match her hair, and sweat bands on her ankles and wrists . . . that's all fascinating I'm sure . . .

[Sits behind low table, on pillow, and sips at cocktail] So how was it? I hope all of you don't talk like that at home or at school!! But if you do I hope you use plenty of soap to wash your mouth out!! Anyway, please R&R and come back for the next thrilling part of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Ja matte ne!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: OH NO!! Tomoeda's under attack from a card . . . but what's this my guardians won't help me?! oh no!! And why is Madison being so nice to me . . . ARGHH!!! It's creeping me out!! Grrrr . . . Clow Reed!! You've got hell to pay!!!

_Watch out Meilin! There's not a cloud in the sky!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

_Release!_

_[Cue senselessly dramatic ending music!]_


	11. Watch Out Meilin! There’s Not A Cloud In...

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be! Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! Nor do I [regretfully] own The Gumi 'Catch You, Catch Me' theme tune, but I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! And I can't spell, let alone in foreign languages . . . so um, yeah, if anyone wants to correct me in Mexican spellings . . . please do so . . . oh, and . . . 

**~~~Timeshift~~~** [Note arrows show which way, ~~ -means backwards, ~~ - means forwards]

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

_~~Flashback/dream~~_

_#Singing#_

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Two**

By Dr Megalomania.

[Cue 'Catch You, Catch Me' and Meilin Singing:]

_So now, catch 'em, catch 'em, that way, that way, Hoo-boy!_

_Remind me who's fault this was!_

_And now, Syaotang's after 'em and Madison's crazy! Help me!!_

_Surely there must be some other, other, other, OTHER way!!_

_I'm in such deep sh--------_

Meilin stared out the window blankly, it was raining so hard!

She growled to herself and looked at her maths book, they wouldn't be doing maths if it weren't raining. She looked up at the board as Carho chalked up some more problems. He was taking the class since Terada had gotten sick suddenly, without any reason. Meilin blinked, that what happened to their janitor. He just had gone on this inexplicable long-term sick leave. Meilin sighed as she glanced at Tomoyo. 

The purple haired girl had finished her maths problems and taking part in one of her favourite past times, namely, staring at Sakura. Sakura was sweating a little at the prospect of her maths problems. Meilin sighed and shook her head; Syaoran was at it too, staring. Although, he wasn't staring at Sakura as usual, he was glaring at . . . Meilin turned and looked at Eriol, who smiled charmingly at her, "It's so wonderful weather!" He gushed happily. 

Meilin rolled her eyes, "They're crazy, these British . . ." She turned, Eriol wasn't the one Syaoran was growling at . . . she blinked as she looked at Syaotang, he was resting his chin in his hand and smiling at her distractedly. He smiled and waved his hand dopily.

Meilin blinked and did the same. //His smile . . .//

_"This dream . . . Who is it? Who calls to me?"_

_ "Meilin-sama . . . it . . . is time . . ." Meilin blinked, as she feels her hand being squeezed, Syaotang gazes at the clock tower too. He smiles as he feels her gaze on him, he trusts her . . . "Do your best . . . and we will surely succeed . . ."_

_The clock tower bathes in a rainbow of lights, and the streams of Scarlet lotus petals . . . "E equals see are squared . . ."_

 Syaotang appeared to snap out of what he was doing instantly, and blushed furiously. Meilin smiled a little nervously, //They're crazy these Americans// She titled her head slightly, "Nani?"

Syaotang growled suddenly as he stared past her. Meilin turned to find Carho leant over her maths book. He smiled, "You're doing fine Meilin-chan . . ." Meilin blushed as he patted her hand gently, "But you must keep up the good work . . ." He leant closer, "And don't be fooled by all the good weather we have been having . . . or things might become a little harder for you . . ."

_[Cue Senselessly Dramatic Music]_

_Part Ten: Watch Out Meilin! There's Not A Cloud In The Sky!_

"I feel so at home!" Eriol gushed as they made their way home, he held his hands out to catch the pelting raindrops, "It's so nice!!" Syaotang rolled his eyes and shook his head, "What did that Janitor say to you again?"

"He said . . . don't be fooled by all the good weather we have been having . . . or things might become a little harder for you . . ." Meilin skated behind her cousin as he and Sakura skated together, she turned to face Syaotang, "What do you think it means?"

"I think it means we have another job for our brilliant Cardcaptor!"

Meilin stumbled slightly, "Madison . . ." 

"Hai?"

"What happened to make you . . . so nice to me?"

"Isn't it a good thing?"

"Um, well yes . . ." Meilin began, but stopped as the rain suddenly stopped. "Finally!"

Tomoyo looked up from under her umbrella and sighed, "Gomen ni, Eriol-kun, but I think I like the rain to stay on that plain in Spain." 

Eriol stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Awwww . . ."

**A few minutes later. . .~~~**

"Now this is heat!" 

Sakura crowed happily as she pulled off her rain jacket, the sun beat down on the small group. Meilin smiled as she too pulled off her raincoat, amazingly, the rain clouds had cleared almost as instantly, and the sun was shining warmly. She looked up, it was all so beautiful! The park seemed to turn into summer, as the flowers all suddenly bloomed. Meilin skated ahead of the group to her favourite bridge and looked down at all the water lilies. She looked up as she felt two warm auras zoom towards them. Kero and Spinel sun grinned as they approached their masters, well; Kero did . . . Spinel followed at a more sedate pace. "Isn't it brilliant!!" Kero crowed, "It's so warm!!"

"Huh?" Spinel looked around, "Isn't Kero-ette here?"

"Iie." Eriol opened his arms and let his sun guardian land, "Why?"

"I tried to call her . . . she didn't answer . . ." Spinel sighed, "And I wanted to spend the day with her . . ." 

Meilin smiled as she saw Syaotang's reflection near her own, Meilin laughed, "It's so very pretty . . . I hope it's a Whoops card at work . . ."

He smiled, "I hope not . . . I kinda want a day off . . ." He looked at their reflections, "Meilin-chan . . . I . . . you . . ."

"Huh?"

He dug into his pocket, and pulled out a flower, "This is . . . for you . . . Meilin . . ." He blushed but straighten, "I love---"

_***WHOOOOOOOOOOSHHH!!***_

"WHOA!!" 

Meilin leant over the bridge's railing to rescue the Lotus as it floated in the air. She looked down as Syaotang and his assassin struggled in the water, she giggled slightly as Syaoran sat up suddenly. Syaotang's head snapped towards him as the little wolf calmly pulled a water lily off his head. A frog croaked as it jumped off Syaotang's head, "You did that on purpose!"

Syaoran calmly eyed the little tango, "Oh, my! . . . I appeared . . . to have fallen in the water . . . Whoopsies. . ."

Eriol sniggered as he and the rest of the group caught up, "Syaoran-kun . . . have we got a cousin compl---" He paused as he looked up, a snowflake drifted past his nose. "Snow?"

"Get out of the water!" Sakura shivered as she pulled her coat back on, "Brrrr . . . Syaoran-kun! Syaotang-kun! Before you freeze!!" Syaotang and Syaoran scrabbled out of the water, alternatively pushing and pulling the other so he fell back in again. Meilin shook her head and looked up, snow clouds were gathering quickly . . .

**About five minutes later . . .~~~**

"Okay, this is stupid now . . ." Meilin held on to Syaotang as he and everyone held onto each other tightly. It was so foggy, no one could see. They were stumbling around trying to find their way, Syaoran, Madison and Syaotang's compasses didn't work, Sakura couldn't see well enough to activate her key and neither could Meilin. She growled as she stumbled and fell into Syaotang's soggy, cold arms again, "I can't see anything!"

"Meilin? Is that you?!" Nakuru's voice called.

Eriol looked up, "Hai . . . Nakuru, where are you? I can feel you . . . demo . . ."

"Hang on a minute!" Above them, there was a bright red glow. "How's this?"

"Brilliant!" Eriol pulled Tomoyo and the group back a bit, "Can you jump down?" 

Ruby and Yue descended slowly, Yue holding up Touya. The three landed, and Yue and Ruby glowed as much as they could to allow the group to gather around. Touya looked around, "Yuki-Bella isn't with you?"

"Iie . . ." Meilin looked up at him, "why?"

Ruby knelt by her, "We were just coming out of class when Yukito-Bella just took off . . . we thought she might have been with you!"

Meilin frowned and pulled out her phone, she pressed the Kero-ette shaped button, "Kero-ette?"

_"Konnichiwa! You have reached cute guardian beast-ette of the seal's answering machine . . . please leave a message and you know I'll get back to you!" _

Meilin blinked, "Her phone's off!" She pressed the moon symbol of Yue-Bella, "Yue-Bella?"

_"What do I do with this thing again?"_

_Kero-ette's voice sounded faintly in the back, "You ask them to leave a message!"_

_"Oh . . . um . . . I am Yue-Bella, moon guardian of the Whoops . . . I am not available at the moment. You *will* leave a message."_

_Kero-ette sighed, "You really don't get modcons do you?"_

Meilin frowned, "Yue-Bella's phone's off too!"

Yue suddenly spread his wings, "The fog's getting worst!!"

Ruby gasped and rushed over to her master's side, "What's happening?!"

There was a weird twinkly sound, and Yue growled, his eye twitching violently, "This sound again!!"

"You wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't stolen my bell!" Eriol folded his arms, "It would have gone to me!"

"And then Ruby and Spinel would have had to suffer?" Yue pressed his hands over his ears, "Wait! Oh . . ." He stamped his foot childishly, "DAMNIT!" 

Wherever Carho was, he was doing the trick. The fog lessened slightly, and allowed the group to make their way home again. 

By the time they arrived at Meilin's and Syaoran's home, they had been through a hailstorm, a snowstorm, a hurricane, a drought, three types of rain, a fog, a mist, and four nights. Meilin looked up as the sun and moon sat contentedly opposite each other, happily unaware that they had cast Tomoeda in half night and half day!

Syaotang called across the hall, "Hang on a moment!" He rang his doorbell, "I'm just going to get changed and then we'll figure this out together!"

"Hai!" Meilin called back. Syaotang's door opened, and a tall . . . grey haired . . . hang on a minute . . .

"WEI-SAN?!"

Madison and Syaotang jerked in surprise as Meilin and Syaoran face faulted, Eriol smiled broadly, and rushed over to shake the man's hand, "Please tell me you're their butler!!"

The man smiled broadly, and shook Eriol's hand, "Ci! Hola! I am Way!" 

Eriol looked like he could barely contain himself, "You're Mexican?" Way nodded, "And you're name is Way?" Way nodded, and Eriol spun quickly, so way couldn't see him smile happily, he mouthed to everyone while waving his hands quickly, 'Mexican wave!' He turned again, and Way smiled, "Would you all like to come in? We have lotsa milk and cookies . . . " He spread his arms welcomingly, and announced cheerfully, "I have lotsa milk!"

Eriol's lips trembled, as he stepped into Syaotang's apartment, he looked like he was about to cry with the sheer happiness, he looked up at way. "Can I call you Milky Way?" His eyes lit up, and went all puppy doggy like, "Pwetty please?!"

"Ci, sénor! Come in, come in!"

Syaoran grabbed Eriol's sleeve and dragged him away from way as they left to go to Meilin's and Syaoran's apartment, the reincarnation was having far too much fun with Way, "Can I come back later?!" Eriol called out, "I have so many more puns to make!!" Meilin shook her head and glanced at Syaotang who was changed and at Madison, who smiled warmly and waved at her politely. Meilin shuddered, it was getting eerie and annoying now . . . she stepped in and looked around, "Kero-ette-chan? Yue-Bella-san?"

"We're in here!" Kero-ette called back, "Welcome back!!"

Meilin stepped into her living room and was greeted by the smell of popcorn and drying nail varnish. She looked around; the television was on, showing a programme she never even heard of. The commentator was ecstatic as he announced, "And next on MWWWF, Magic World Wide Wrestling Federation, Snape verse Thor! It's the Cold Lecturer Verses the Hammer! And it' a S.W.G's match . . ."

There was a squeal from the sofa, "Oh My Sun!! An' then what happened?!"

"By the moon, I have never seen such a mess in my life . . ." There was a quick giggle, "And I was just like . . . oh no, you didn't! You did not just touch my hair . . ."

Meilin stared at the two strange women sitting on her sofa, "Excuse me?"

The two paused in their gossiping, and nail painting, and roller curling long enough to look up at her. There was one with short bright gold hair with fire red tips; she beamed, her bright gold eyes twinkling. "Meilin-chan!!" She suddenly sprung up, revealing she was wearing a rather flimsy scarlet red nightie, she padded over quickly in her fluffy red slippers and wrapped her arms around Meilin, "Welcome home!!"

Meilin blinked and looked at the other woman, she had long blue hair with purple roots; it was looped just like the fight card's hair, and had silver ribbons holding it all in place. She smiled as she stood, she had deep blue eyes that were as wide as Yukito-Bella, she righted her glasses and smoothed out her chic silk blue Chinese style nightgown. "Welcome back, Meilin . . ."

Ruby and Yue exchanged looks, as did Kero and Spinel, and Sakura and Tomoyo and the rest of the gang all came to the same realisation at the same time as Meilin.

"YUE-BELLA AND KERO-ETTE?!

"It's our day off . . ."

"Your what?!"

Kero-ette looked at her sister, Yue-Bella sighed and explained it once more. "It's our day off . . ." she picked up a bottle of purple nail varnish and started to paint her toenails, "We have sick days and we have off days . . . today is our time to paint nails, watch T.V and stuff ourselves with popcorn and gossip until we puke . . ." 

Meilin blinked and turned to Kero-ette, "And you have a human form because . . .?"

"One of Clow's more brighter ideas . . ." Kero-ette snapped her gum, and twirled a finger in her springy hair, she grinned at Spinel, "So I can move around and do what I want on my days off . . ."

Syaotang rubbed his temples tiredly, "But he didn't give you this power on your working days because . . ."

Keroberos-ette and Yue-Bella raised their perfectly plucked eyebrows in unison, and Meilin slapped her forehead, "Of course because he's Clow Reed . . ." Keroberos-ette and Yue-Bella nodded exaggeratedly, Meilin folded her arms and shook her head, "The idiot . . ." 

"Hey!" Eriol folded his arms, "I'm not that bad!" Now Meilin stared at him and raised an eyebrow, he sulked, well, "It's true . . ."

"Whatever!" Kero-ette giggled, as she bounced on her heels, she picked up Spinel Sun, "What do you think?"

"I think Clow Reed was an idiot . . ." Spinel balled up a paw, and rested his chin on it, "I mean, he created Kero didn't he?"

Kero-ette giggled, "No silly, I mean me!"

Ruby sat next to Yue-Bella, "So what happens to Yukito-Bella?"

"Actually . . ." Yue-Bella picked up her bowl of toffee popcorn, "We merge on our off days . . . hence our appearance . . . so . . ." she smiled sweetly, "I guess you can call me YukiYue-Bella . . ."

Ruby smiled, "All right then . . . I will!"

Yue sat beside his brother, "Have we used any of our off days?"

"I don't think so . . . no wait . . ." Kero closed an eye and thought about it, he grinned, "Yeah, we did in the sixties some time . . ."

Sakura sat forward, "You have days off too?"

Kero and Yue nodded, "In fact . . ." Kero sat up, "I think we should call in a couple of days!"

"I agree!"

Ruby and Spinel looked at each other, "Do we even have off days?"

Spinel shook his head, "I dunno . . ."

The four guardians stood, "We want our Day Off now!"

As soon as the words were spoken the room went into this rather expensive looking special effect, with stars twinkling above and Clow Reed's huge magic circle glowed brightly below. Sakura and Eriol gasped as their magic keys suddenly floated up and away. The keys transformed into staffs, Sakura's taking on it's ultimate form and growing to the same length as Eriol's. Her staff pointed from Yue to Kero, and Eriol's crossed with the Sakura staff to point at Eriol's guardians. The four guardians stood at the north and south, east and west points, and their eyes were forced closed. Kero and Spinel were lifted off their feet, and Yue and Ruby's heads fell back, their arms falling loosely at their sides. The supernatural storm began to blow their hair around gently, and ruffled their wings.

Meilin gasped, "Can anyone hear that?"

The Music card broke loose and Sakura's mouth fell open as the Voice card forced it's way out, the Music began a rather fast beat magical tune as the Voice card started to whisper in beautiful repeating echoes, "My guardians . . . _guardians_ . . . This is your day off . . . _day off_ . . . knock yourselves out . . . _out_ . . . until midnight tonight . . . _tonight_ . . . Release . . . _RELEASE!!"_

"That's Clow Reed's voice!" Sakura stood; she looked around as the magic circle began to rotate. The moon orbited around and sparked a bright red as it stopped under Ruby. Magic engulfed her and span away from her. She dropped to one knee, and stood slowly. She looked at her hands, and turned.

"Ooooohhhh . . ." Eriol wow-ed as Ruby's day off form was revealed, Ruby moon and Nakuru were now melded, creating a athletic looking girl with wine coloured, short, spiky hair. She looked stunning in her deep scarlet combat gear, shiny black army boots, and a deep wine coloured choker with bright silver spikes on it, it matched the deep wine coloured bracelets with silver spikes around her wrists. She smiled, and tossed her head back to reveal sharp red eyes, and a confident smile.

The magic circle rotated again, sparking bright yellow as it stopped under Keroberos. The same thing happened again, and as soon as the magic snapped away from Kero's day off form, a tall, gold and red haired man stood and beamed, his bright amber eyes sparkling happily under gold tinted sunglasses. He laughed gently, and held up his hand in the peace sign.

"Ahhhhh . . ." Sakura clapped and grinned as the circle moved around to Spinel, he turned into a taller version of Eriol, without the glasses. His deep midnight blue hair was held in a tight long plait, it contrasted nicely with his pale cream and white Chinese style clothes and his wooden Chinese style shoes. He too tossed his head, to reveal deep blue eyes; he nodded confidently, raised an impressed eyebrow and looked towards Yue. 

"Oooooohhhh . . ." Eriol cooed, and joined the others, as they waited for Yue. 

The angel dropped down easily, and he turned, his long shiny blue hair waving in the magical wind. "Mmmmmmm . . ." Touya hummed appreciatively, Yue's day off form was slightly shorter than Keroberos', with long, blue, and in some lights, purple hair that swung about his waist, he was just as pale as Yukito, and had his smile, but Yue's seriousness shone through the wide, purple-blue eyes. 

Clow's voice whispered again, in the same magical, giving-you-a-tingly-Goosebumps-feeling echoes, "My guardians . . . You are free from your pledges . . . Until midnight . . . drink beer . . . make out . . . watch gratuitous amounts of television . . . but most of all . . . Rock on, dudes . . . Rock on . . ."

The entire group gasped in awe, as the magic circle began to float off the floor. The guardians swirled their hands in the magic lines of the circle. The magic falling off their hands like fine filtered sand. They all tilted their heads back as the circle started to rotate slowly above their heads, spinning fast and glowing brighter . . . it glowed until the glare became to bright to handle, Clow's voice echoed again, "Now . . . Wasn't that cool? Huh? Huh?! Who's the best special effects magician in the world? I am just the man!"

As the glare faded away, Ruby moon looked around as her off-day form and the other's were revealed, "What's that smell?" 

Spinel shrugged, "I dunno . . ." He looked around and face-faulted as he came face to face with Yue and Kero's off-day forms . . . which were now caked head to toe in mud, "What the hell . . .?!"

Kero grinned, "We kinda forgot to get changed since the last time we used these forms . . ."

Yue beamed as Ruby poked at his face, an centimetre's worth of dried mud cracked and fell off, he grinned even more causing more mud to flake off, "But the concert was worth it . . ."

Sakura stared incredulously, "What concert?"

Keroberos and Yue glanced at each other, and held up the victory sign, "Woodstock!"

Ruby grinned as she laced her hands behind her head, and sat back, she was happy to discover that her day off form was a bit of a tomboy, she shuffled up as Yue's now clean day off form, YukiYue, sat beside her and put his bare feet up on the table. He tutted and kicked Ruby's heavy boots off, "Manners!"

"Screw 'em!!" YukiYue-Bella jumped over the back of the sofa, and landed between them, the three put their feet up and shared a bowl of popcorn as they watched the Triple Threat Match between Merlin, The Wicked Witch of the West and the Tooth Fairy. "Narrrrrraaaaaa!!!" The three moon guardians roared, "Go Merlin! Go Merlin!!" They raised large foam hands in the air and swayed, "We will, we will zap you! Zap you! All the, all the way to Nevernever land!!" 

Kero-ette rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the 3-D chessboard, Keroberos had just made a rather risky move, that had left his king up for attack, but if Spinel made the wrong move, and put his pawn in the wrong place, Keroberos would be able to achieve checkmate in approximately three moves. She shook her head and said warningly, "Spinel Sun . . ."

"Iie!" Spinel patted her hand, "Let me try something radical!"

Keroberos gasped as Spinel put his bishop in front of his knight, "That's a rather unorthodox move, Spinel!"

Sakura's left eye twitched slightly as she stared at the sun guardians, then at the moon guardians who were now singing to the Blackadder Theme tune, "Clow Reed, Clow reeeeed! He's such a complete weed! Clow Reed, Clow reeeeeed! Oh no, we're all screwEEEEEDDD!!!"

"What the hell . . .?!" Syaoran grabbed Eriol's collar, "What is wrong with your past life?! What in the seventh circle of hell?!"

Touya sighed, "And Clow didn't give them this power to have this every day because . . .?"

Syaotang sighed, "Clow Reed and idiot springs to mind as possible reasons." He looked at YukiYue and Keroberos, YukiYue was still dressed in his hippy gear from when he and Keroberos . . . who incidentally was dressed sunflower yellow hippie gear in stark contrast to Yue's deep wavy purple . . . they had been wearing it to Woodstock on their last off day and sorta forgot to take them off. YukiYue ran an exasperated hand through his long wavy hair as he explained, "We forgot, okay? . . . And before anyone says anything. . . me and Kero consider the layer of dirt to be protective!"

Ruby and Spinel were delighted to discover their off day forms, Spinel took a look in the mirror and exclaimed, "I look like Eriol?!" Keroberos had draped an arm around him and peered over his sunglasses, "You look like Eriol . . . dude!"

Spinel looked at him, "You and Yue look like Kero-ette and Yue-Bella's off day forms . . ."

Kero-ette came up beside Kero, "That would be because we're twins . . ."

"I'm her older brother." Kero smiled brightly.

"Twin." Kero-ette corrected with a smile.

Kero's smile became forced, "Oniichan!"

"Twin!" Kero-ette's took on a distinctly hard edge.

"O-nii-chaannn!" He growled through his grin.

"Tw-in-NA!" Kero-ette sniffed and put her hand on her hips, "Besides . . ." She motioned down her body, "Who's got the better curves baby?" She turned to get more popcorn, swishing her hips in that oh, so provocative way. Kero smiled good naturally, his sister could be so mean sometimes . . . he turned to find Spinel leaning to one side, his head cocked to get a better view of Kero-ette, purring appreciably. "All the curves in allllll the right places . . ."

Kero grabbed Spinel's collar, "If you value your life . . ." he growled, "You won't even think that about my sister . . ."

**A few hours later . . . ~~~**

Meilin stared out the window; it was still sunny and moony outside, she sighed, "So what do we do about this Whoops card?"

Keroberos-ette looked up at her, "Nothing . . ."

"Nothing?!" The new Cardcaptor face faulted.

"Nothing . . ." Kero-ette nodded and wrapped her arms around Spinel, she grinned as piggy backed her over to the kitchen, she yelled behind her before she disappeared, ". . . until tomorrow!!"

"What?!" Meilin shouted, she looked over at Eriol, who was engrossed in a poker game with the lads. Touya nodded to him, and passed the reincarnation another bottle of coke, he cracked it open, "We can deal with it tomorrow . . . it's not like it's gonna go anywhere . . ."

Meilin blinked as she marched over, "What happened to a great disaster will befall the world if I don't catch them all?!"

Eriol smiled, "Yeah . . . but I always say that . . ." He waved his drink, "I mean one time . . . heh heh heh . . . Yue went into this huge strop 'cause I wouldn't buy him the latest in moon guardian fashion . . . which incidentally was a plushie version of the sun guardian. I told him he could have Kero . . . but he wanted the stupid plushie so I said, I can't get you that plushie because a great evil will befall the world . . . he asked me what but I didn't tell him, and he never asked for the stupid plushie ever again . . ."

Meilin blinked, "I can't remember what I asked you before you told me that but now I wish I hadn't . . ." She sighed and looked around, "What are we going to do about that card out there?!"

YukiYue-Bella turned and sat on her heels, "Tell you what Meilin . . . even though this is against MGU regulations . . . how about I give you a hand . . .?"

"Brilliant, and the cards?"

". . . after the match okay?" YukiYue-Bella smiled, "It's MWWWF celebrity deathmatch!!" 

Meilin sighed heavily and sat next to her moon guardian, "Who's on?" She asked as Yuki-Yue budged up and handed Meilin a large foam hand. "It's Hiirawagizawa Eriol verses Harry Potter for the right to wear glasses and having that hairstyle!!" YukiYue shouted excitedly, Eriol leapt up and ran over, "Really?! I'm so honoured!!" He gushed and swung himself over the seat, he materialised a large foam hand for himself and started to chant, "Go me! Go me! Beat the stuffin' outta Harry!!"

**About ten minutes later . . . ~~~~**

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"Shut up!" Eriol folded his arms and pouted, "I woulda won if Sirius Black hadn't come along and distracted Yue . . ."

Syaoran laughed again as the reincarnation pouted about his loss, "Awwww . . . are we experiencing a bit of clay-miniature-of-Eriol-comple--"

_**SOCK**_

Eriol waved his bruised hand as Syaoran lay sprawled out on the floor unconscious, he shrugged at everyone's shocked stares, "What?"

As Sakura tried to wake Syaoran, and Tomoyo scolded Eriol for punching him, Syaotang sat beside Meilin, he pulled another flower out of his pocket, a light purple lotus, "Uh Meilin?"

Meilin smiled as she accepted the delicate flower, "Is this for--" Keroberos-ette suddenly stumbled and puked all over the poor flower. "Meilin-sama . . .?" She groaned, "I don't feel too well . . ." the guardian beast-ette groaned again and passed out. A series of other groans led to Meilin to the dinning table, Spinel sat face down in a large bowl of ice cream, chocolate sauce and pretzels, Ruby burped loudly, before her eyes crossed and she fell off her seat, Touya looked distinctly green, and Keroberos looked like he was going to follow his sister into the icky underworld of puking. His cheeks puffed up one . . . twice . . . third time had him clamp a hand over his mouth and make a dash for the bathroom. Meilin looked at YukiYue and YukiYue-Bella.

The two moon guardians were eating away happily, pausing only to slowly pour themselves another drink, gulp that down quickly and then resumed their quick shovelling of food. Touya looked at them, his eyes struggling to focus, "Aren't either of you feeling the slightest bit sick?"

YukiYue and YukiYue-Bella opened their eyes to look at him, then each other, then the pair shrugged and closed their eyes again, all the time they were shovelling food into their mouth rapidly.

Meilin blinked, "Isn't anyone going to help me catch this card?"

"I'll help you!" Madison piped up.

Meilin stared at her for a few seconds before speaking again, ". . . Anyone at all?"

"Okay . . . so here's the plan . . ." Syaoran ran his hand through his hair, "We pounce on Eriol and tie him up and then Sakura flies him to the moon and then we leave him there to be abducted by aliens and if the aliens come back we tell them that Earth is actually the seventh planet in the solar system . . . and then if Eriol objects, we tell the aliens that he's a Earthman, and that Earth men are always so jealous of our planet which we will call for the time being Syaoran World because Earth is such a cold horrid place . . ."

"Okay . . ." Meilin butted in, "Anyone got a good idea . . .?" Several hands went up, " . . . That doesn't involve Eriol getting killed, maimed, and/or even crippled in some painful way, and then laughing in his pain stricken face, stamping on his outstretched pleading hand, then burying him in a satanic ritual intended to make sure he stays dead and then dancing merrily and singing, 'The witch is dead, the wicked old witch is dead' over his grave in any way . . ." Three hands went down, ". . . Or sewing YukiYue's and YukiYue-Bella's mouths shut . . ." Four more hands went down, ". . . Or filming me in infinitely Kawaii clothing . . ." Two more hands went down, ". . . Or getting more Take Out delivered . . ." Two spoons lowered sadly, ". . . Or being creepily and frankly annoyingly helpful to me . . ." One bright neon blue nail polished hand went down regretfully, ". . .Or indeed ordering a rematch between a certain clay version of a certain reincarnation and a certain lightning shaped scarred individual from Hogwarts . . ." One hand stayed up persistently, ". . .Or indeed a certain three headed dog verses a certain clay version of a certain reincarnation's favourite cute little descendant for revengeful and pure sadistically evil entertainment purposes. . ." Eriol lowered his hand slowly, and sighed unhappily. Meilin groaned, "So no ideas . . . at all?" She threw her hands up in the air, and groaned, "What if I had caught the card last night . . . before any of this happened?"

Eyes widened as Meilin's magic circle suddenly appeared under her feet. YukiYue-Bella scrambled to her feet, "Meilin!! The elementaries cards don't take holidays!!"

Meilin gasped in horror as her vision was obscured by magic . . .

**~~~~It's just a jump to the left and then a step to the riiiii--iiiight, put your hands on your hips, and bring your knees in tight, but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insaay-ay-ay-ay-aane . . . _LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAAAAAIN!!***_**

. . . the Tomoeda bell rang loudly. Meilin groaned and opened her eyes, "Midnight . . .?" She looked at her bedside clock, it was actually eleven . . . she frowned, why was the clock tower chiming for midnight when it was eleven? She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, when she heard two familiar voices whisper urgently to each other.

"Think we should tell her?"

"About what?"

"About the fact we have our day off tomorrow?"

"Nah . . . She'll understand and I bet there won't be a card attack anyway . . . you know the Whoops cards . . . they love their off hours . . ." Meilin's eyes snapped open, as she felt the end of her bed dip as the large lioness jumped up, Keroberos-ette padded up to her, and pulled the blanket up a little high on her, "Besides Meilin will enjoy getting to spend a little time with us instead of continually running around the place after some stupid card . . ."

"Kero-ette?" The voices stopped as Meilin rolled over, and spoke again, "What happened?"

The two guardians looked at each other before Keroberos-ette answered, "When?"

Meilin shook her head and glanced out the window, "There's a Whoops card at work . . ." She slid out of bed quickly and pulled on her dressing gown. Yue-Bella stood, her long white hair falling to the ground graciously, "What do you feel? Maybe we should wait 'til daybreak . . ."

"No . . ." Meilin shook her head, "I've already been through tomorrow . . . and frankly it was too hard . . ."

"What happened?"

"The weather went nuts and we couldn't do anything about it because it was your day off, and then no one would do anything because they wanted to leave it to the next day . . ."

Keroberos-ette sat up, "That sounds like the work of the Mild Weather card . . ."

"The what?"

"The Mild Weather, it's a card Clow created to make mild weather which is perfect for flying conditions . . . but it went nuts one day when Yue and Keroberos were arguing over what exactly is perfect flying weather . . . which by the way . . ." She looked up at her sister and growled, ". . .is a warm late summer afternoon, when it's really hot and the insects are buzzing and the black berries are ripe for the picking . . ."

Yue-Bella frowned, "It's an early morning in winter, when the snow has fallen during the night and there is a perfect silence . . ."

"Summer!"

"Winter!"

"SUM-MER!"

"WIN-TER!"

"SU--MM—EEEER!!"

"WII--NN—TEEEER!!"

"Hai, hai!!" Meilin hushed them and opened the window, "Let's just go find it . . ."

Meilin flew to the school with her still bickering guardians; she stared up into the night sky. It was utterly clear, and the stars shone down all sparkly like . . . Meilin held her staff close to her chest and closed her eyes . . .

_A thousand crimson red lotus petals filled her vision . . . she tapped the side of her head knowingly, "Butterfly . . ."_

_She felt herself take off from the roof, and look to the side, Syaotang waved at her and blew her a kiss good luck, she smiled as she looked to her side, she stared into her own eyes . . ." E equals see are squared . . ."_

"Meilin?!" Meilin's eyes snapped open as she felt Yue-Bella jog her out of her dream, "Meilin-chan?"

She looked around, Keroberos-ette was carrying her, "Are you okay?! . . . You just sorta dropped out of the skies!"

Meilin nodded, "I'm fine . . . I just had that dream again . . ."

Yue-Bella squeezed her shoulder slightly, "Try to remember it . . . it may come in handy . . ."

"Hai!" Meilin nodded again, she pointed ahead, "In the meantime . . . let's capture that card!!"

Keroberos-ette roared her agreement as they all dived towards the roof, Meilin jumped off and shivered. She looked around she could feel *two* Whoops cards at work!!

"Cards! Show yourselves!!"

There was a bright light as lightening cracked, a Whoops card sailing in to the air. Meilin blinked and looked around for the source of the lightning, Madison came running up, "I felt a card!!"

"Me too!" Meilin nodded, "Come on!" She jumped off the roof and gripped her staff tightly as the small jester like girl bobbed on her small thundercloud. Keroberos-ette snarled as the card made a dash for the right, "Sister!"

Yue-Bella nodded and flew up behind the card while Keroberos-ette took the front, Meilin looked around, "If only we could find some way---!"

"Madison! Meilin!!" Eriol shouted up, "What are you doing here?"

"We're sealing a card!" Meilin looked down to find Sakura Eriol, Ruby moon and Syaotang all standing below, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your rival!" Syaotang shouted, he pointed at her, "Meilin!!"

Meilin fluttered out of the way as the card made a dive at her; it missed her but ploughed straight into Yue-Bella's back. The angel-girl was caught off guard and she began to spiral out of control! Ruby instantly took off and caught her, "You okay?"

Yue-Bella nodded, and looked up at her mistress, "Meilin! You must seal this card before it gains enough strength to control the weather . . ." She glanced at the clock, "And before midnight!!"

Eriol levitated himself up to Meilin's level and Sakura followed quickly, "Anything we can do?"

"Sure!" Meilin pointed at the diving card, "Get outta the way!!"

 The threesome ducked out of the way; as the card dashed towards Keroberos-ette, the lion-ette snarled at it threateningly, "Bring it on!"

The card gritted it's teeth and flew faster, Keroberos-ette tensed and prepared to jump up at it when . . .

"LEAVE HER ALOOOOOONNNNNEEEE!!! GRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

**SHA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM***

The card twitched and smoked as it slowly slid down the wall, leaving behind a clean silhouette of it in the blackened wall. Keroberos-ette looked to the other side, and saw Spinel Sun fly wonkierly towards her, "Kero-ette-chan," He wailed drunkenly, "My love . . . hic! . . . Did that nasty –hic- Whoops card . . . HIC!" A beam of Ruby light shot out of his mouth again, and hit the Whoops card just as it staggered to it's feet.

"Ouchie . . ." The card gasped before keeling over.

Keroberos-ette smiled and bounded over to the very drunk Spinel sun, "Spinel-chan! You saved me!!"

Spinel smiled happily, "I'm so glad to be of service my love . . ." He bowed gracefully and promptly fell over. Eriol, Sakura and Meilin landed on the roof quickly and Madison and Syaotang ran over, "Seal it now!" Syaotang shouted.

Meilin nodded, and jumped in front of the card, "Whoops card, return to your . . ." She paused as the card sniggered at her. "Nani?!"

Ruby landed and put Yue-Bella on her feet gently, the moon guardian flashed her a grateful smile before shouting out, "Meilin! The cards don't respect a 'captor in their pyjamas!"

 Meilin frowned at the card, "Make fun of my sleeping attire, eh?" She pulled out the Magic Girl card, "Let's see how you like this!! Magic girl, give me something to teach this card a lesson!!" The crimson magic circle spun around her quickly as she threw the card out, "Release and misspell!!"

Meilin opened her eyes and gave herself the once over, she frowned, "I'm still wearing the same thing!!"

 "No, you're not!" Kero-ette piped up, "There are differences . . . just they are only visual to the card . . ."

Which, Meilin turned and found, was true . . . the card had stopped it's sniggering and stared at her fearfully, Meilin grinned, "Okay . . . you've had you're fun, now let me have mine . . ." She jumped up and drew her staff back in the air, "Whoops card, return to your mistake's confine . . ." The rubber ducky staff hit the invisible card point and magic streamed away, "Mild Weather card!!"

The card's eyes widened as it was sealed, it frowned and sighed and gave in easily. Meilin fell back to the ground and caught the card happily, "This is one day off you won't be spoiling . . ."

"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" 

Meilin spun to find Sakura sobbing uncontrollably on Eriol's shoulder, "Sakura-chan?!"

"I forgot my videotape and Tomoyo-chan isn't here . . . I missed a card capture!" Meilin crashed down to the ground as Sakura sobbed even louder. Yue-Bella looked up at the clock, and smiled, she tapped Kero-ette's back, "Ten minutes . . ." Kero-ette smiled knowingly and nodded back. Meilin jumped to her feet, "Sakura-chan . . . There will be other captures, I mean come on . . . Clow Reed was an idiot . . . trust me, there *will* be other captures . . ." Sakura shook her head and ran over to Meilin, she grabbed Meilin's hands and held them close. "And you'll let me tape all over them?" Meilin nodded woodenly, as Sakura cheered, "Waiii!"

There was a sudden glow as magic suddenly wrapped around Yue-Bella and Kero-ette. Ruby Moon and Spinel stumbled away "What's going on?!"

Meilin smiled, "They're transforming . . ." 

Magic burst away from the pair, leaving Yue-Bella and Kero-ette's off day forms standing on the cold roof top in their silken Blue and red nighties . . .

As Ruby and Spinel went gaga over Yue-Bella and Kero-ette's off day forms . . .

Meilin sighed as she sat down for a rest, "That was a nice job you did there Meilin-chan . . ." She looked up to find Carho standing beside her, //Hayaannn!!// She blushed, and blushed sum'more as the green haired man sat beside her, "Ar-arigato . . ."

Carho smiled, "I suspect you will face many other challenges . . . please try to keep your guard up . . ."

"I will!" 

Carho smiled and looked over at her guardians, "I suggest that you also get your guardians home . . . they look a little cold . . ."

Meilin turned to see what he meant, true, YukiYue-Bella was shivering and allowing Ruby moon to wrap herself around the cold guardian, and Kero-ette draped herself over Spinel sun. Meilin nodded, "That's a good idea . . ." She turned to find the space behind her empty again, "Carho-san . . .?"

She blinked and tensed as she felt that second Whoops card again . . .

It's eyes narrowed as it stared at the Cardcaptor . . .

"Indeed Cardcaptor . . . many challenges . . . many, many challenges . . ." It smirked, "Or my name isn't . . ." It trailed off, and looked around. Deciding it wasn't safe to speak it's name out aloud here, the Whoops card leapt off the roof and ran all the way home . . .

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave It To Kero And Suppi!_

Kero: Konnichiwa . . . Since it's my Little Sister's day off . . . I ---

Spinel: Keroberos and I shall be taking today's show!

Kero: Suppi . . . there's not room enough for you and me!! [Growls and holds up fists] We'll fight, and I'll win . . . as always!!

Spinel: Over my dead fuzzy blue backside, you will . . .

Kero: Wanna try it, Suppi?! I'll beat you again!! [Both growl into each other's faces, and realise that the show is fading to black] 

Both: NO! NO! NO! We'll do it right!! Stop!! 

[Presses faces against screen] _Spinel and Kero, Kero and Spinel Check!!!! _

Kero: I think the only thing worth of mention is my brilliant Day off form!! Wai!!

Spinel: [Mutters] Idiot. [Louder] Anyway, Clow Reed gave them to us because he was just like Kero . . . and never thought anything through . . . [Sighs] Today's card was nice and easy to catch---

Kero: Thanks to MY brilliance!!

Spinel: How can it be to YOUR brilliance?! You weren't there!!

Kero: [smug] But who got you drunk? [Bluffs up chest] Once again the day is saved . . . by me!! Keroberos!! [Sits behind low table, on pillow, and sips at cocktail] So how was it? Always remember that the layer of dirt is very protective!!

Spinel: [mutters] Idiot. [Also sits behind table, sipping cocktail] Anyway, please R&R and come back for the next breathtaking part of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

Both: [Waves] Ja!!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: Hmmm . . . Eriol's talking rubbish . . . well, there's no difference there . . . but wait a minute, Syaotang?! What's wrong? Why are you running away from me? What's going on? everyone's talking as if they are thinking . . . hey, Tomoyo! Quit talking like that or you'll give away all our secrets!! 

_Meilin, Eriol . . . and Eriol's Mind . . ._

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

_Release!_

_[Cue senselessly dramatic ending music!]_

----------------------------------

_Movie Trailer_

_"Come to me . . ."_

Meilin blinked and spun, the strange voice whispering all around her in giddy and repeating circles. "Who's there?"

_"Please come to me . . ."_

_{Insert Uplifting Movie Quality Music}_

_Meilin faces her toughest challenge yet . . . and the truth is revealed . . . Coming Soon To A Fanfic, [hopefully] Near You . . ._

_The First Movie . . ._

C     A     R     D     C     A     P     T     O     R           M     E     I     L     I     N     :

(Always Read The Fine Print, Meilin!!)__


	12. Meilin, Eriol . . . And Eriol's Mind . ....

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! Nor do I [regretfully] own The Gumi 'Catch You, Catch Me' theme tune, but I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! Every line except from the last line from catch 'em, That way . . . I mention it purely because my beta reader, who I have never heard swear and once read one email with a serious swear word in it [I'm still in therapy for that one, the shock, the shock!] anyway, she who never swears almost gave me a heart attack when she suggested it . . .

**~~~TimeShift~~~**

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

_~~Flashback~~_

_#Singing#_

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Two**

By Dr Megalomania.

[Cue 'Catch You, Catch Me' and Meilin Singing:]

_So now, catch 'em, catch 'em, that way, that way, Hoo-boy!_

_Remind me who's fault this was!_

_And now, Syaotang's after 'em and Madison's crazy! Help me!!_

_Surely there must be some other, other, other, OTHER way!!_

_I'm in such deep sh--------_

_"This dream . . . Where am I?"_

_Syaoran turned in the darkness . . . he stared at his sword blankly, and looked at the strange robes . . . he turned again as he heard Eriol laughing. "Eriol!"_

_Music started up, and Syaoran found himself standing by a well, he looked in, and was surprised to find himself wearing Mickey Mouse ears. He frowned as he recognised the music, the magician's apprentice! "Eriol! What new evil are you doing now?!"_

_Eriol suddenly popped out of nowhere and grinned at him, "What makes you think this is my fault?"_

_"Because you are evil, you are evil . . . and . . ." Syaoran frowned again, "You are evil!"_

_Eriol laughed, causing Syaoran to get madder, he gripped his sword tighter wishing he could use it . . . then he remember that this was a dream. He raised his eyebrows, and cooed, "Oooooooh!"_

_ He raised his sword and quickly sliced the laughing reincarnation in half. He smiled as the two halves peeled away from each other like a banana peel._

_Just as he started to walk away, laughter began again. He spun and found Eriol . . . and another Eriol laughing happily. Syaoran face faulted, and raised his sword again; he sliced the two in half again. He turned away and started to walk, when even more laughter occurred. Syaoran rolled his eyes and sighed, as he turned to find *four* Eriols laughing gaily. He growled, "This is gonna take a while . . ." _

_Suffice to say; soon bright spark Syaoran was surrounded by about a million Hiirawagizawa Eriols laughing happily. Syaoran stood in the middle and grabbed his hair. "ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_

_[Cue Senselessly Dramatic Music]_

_Part Eleven: Meilin, Eriol . . . And Eriol's Mind . . ._

Eriol snickered to himself as he floated over Syaoran's bed, he was knitting and sitting crossed legged as he watched Syaoran squirm and fight in his dream. "Heh, heh, heh!!" He looked at his hands and started to knit, "Drop one, and carry one, and cross over . . ."

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

Eriol paused as Syaoran grabbed his hair and shouted. The reincarnation grinned evilly, and looked around, he had sound proofed the room, so only Eriol could enjoy tormenting his cute little descendant in peace. Eriol smiled as he resumed his knitting. He stated to hum, and the humming turned into whistling and the whistling soon turned into singing, _"#Glory, glory, I'm so eeeeevil! Glory, glory, I'm so eeeeevil! Glory, glory, I'm so eeeeeevil and you ain't gonna find no worse!#"_

As Eriol celebrated in his true evilness . . .

"Which one?"

"Eriol."

"The Master's child reincarnation?!" The small cupid-like fairy-boy Whoops card spluttered, "Isn't that a bit risky?!" 

The other Whoops card narrowed it's eyes, "Yes . . . but we need to move things along . . . the Cardcaptor is beginning to sense my presence . . ."

"That's bad . . ." The smaller card blinked, and raise it's arrow to shoot Eriol, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely . . . besides . . ." The taller Whoops card grinned as it floated outside Syaoran's bedroom window, "It would be nice to humiliate him a little!"

Eriol was just about to break into his second verse when he felt something very sharp prick his very delicate British buttocks, "Ow!" He rubbed his backside, and glared at Syaoran, thinking the boy had just kicked him, "That hurt!" He raised his hand and threw a spell at Syaoran, the little wolf darn near sobbed as his dream filled with even more Eriols. The half reincarnation grinned to himself, and shook his head, "I'm a freaking comedian . . . that is hilarious . . ."

**The next day. . .~~~**

"Are you okay? You look like hell . . ."

Syaoran rested his back against the tree, "I had the worse nightmare . . ."

Syaotang rolled onto his back and stared up into the sky, "Like what?"

"Eriol . . . a million of him . . . all over the place . . ." Syaoran shivered, his memory throwing up a couple more images of Eriol. A light breeze blew over them, and the cherry blossoms rustled quietly, Syaotang sighed and looked over at the little wolf, "Must have been really bad . . . you haven't had the energy to growl at me once . . ."

Syaoran nodded, and raised his hands pathetically, "Grrr . . . Arggg . . ."

Syaotang pushed himself on to an elbow. "Tell you what . . . Save any growling you have for me today and take it out double tomorrow . . . or better yet . . . take it out on Eriol . . ."

Syaoran nodded gratefully, and looked up, "Speak of the devil and the devil shall come . . ."

Syaotang turned; Eriol came prancing happily towards them. Syaoran sighed as the reincarnation came to a bouncing stop, "What new evil have you wreaked upon this hapless town of Tomoeda oh, ye of little faith, repent for Eriol is the reincarnation of the idiot Clow Reed, he has come to wreak even more terror upon thee . . . repent, repent . . ."

Eriol frowned and put his fist on his hips, "You didn't sound like you meant that at all!" He sniffed, "I thought I meant so much more to you than that!"

Syaoran lifted his head slightly, "I'm sorry, I just had a nightmare last night and I didn't get much rest . . ."

"Heh heh! I'm a genius . . . he didn't even guess that it was in fact *I* who put him under a deep sleep spell and caused him to have such terrible nightmares . . . mah hah ha ha!" Eriol stroked his chin evilly, "I am a genius . . ." He sighed and pressed his hands against his cheeks, "I love me . . ."

Syaotang and Syaoran stared at him as if he had just gone crazy, Syaoran leapt to his feet, "So it was you who gave me nightmares!!"

Eriol looked stunned, "How did he guess?! No one could have known . . . unless I told him myself!!" Eriol gasped, "But I haven't said a word . . . all of this is inner dialogue!!"

As Syaoran was strangling Eriol for giving him nightmares . . .

The cupid-like Whoops card grinned to himself, "Who to do next?" He fluttered around the schoolyard, and looked down as he flew over the girl's cheerleading practice. He spotted a purple haired girl with a video camera, watching two other girls avidly. He smiled and aimed his arrow . . .

"Ouch!"

Tomoyo rubbed her rump, and looked away from her camera for a split second, something very painful had just hit her bottom. "Owww . . ."

"That's good work, girls!" Yukie-sensei shouted, "Okay! You can break off now!" Meilin and Sakura ran over to the washing sink and washed the sweat off their faces, Tomoyo ran over quickly, "Both of you are so beautiful!"

Meilin and Sakura blinked, and blushed, "Uh . . . Arigato, Tomoyo-chan . . ."

Tomoyo sighed and stars began to shine in her eyes, "And to think, you're both the magic girls of the city . . . destined to protect and serve . . ." Meilin and Sakura cringed as Tomoyo's daydream suddenly took shape, Meilin and Sakura both looked astoundingly brilliant, wearing beautiful costumes and standing over the earth as if to protect it . . . there was even a sun glare, and the appropriate *Ting!* To go with it. . .

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura whisper urgently, "Shhh . . ."

Yamazaki followed Chiharu, Rika and Naoho as they came to wash their faces, "What's this about magic girls?"

Sakura clamped her hand over Tomoyo's mouth as Meilin quickly shrugged it off, "Ah ha ha ha!! It's just the RPG that we've been playing . . . Me and Sakura are . . . magic girls . . . with special powers . . ."

Yamazaki raised the finger of truth instantly, "Did you know?" All eyes turned to him instantly, as he continued, "There once was a great magician called Clow Reed and he apparently created a set of special cards that were very rowdy, so . . . he created a book which he sealed all these cards in . . . He called these cards the Clow cards after himself . . ."

Chiharu lifted her fist, "Lies again . . ."

Rika chuckled politely as she watched Naoho hang off Yamazaki's every deceitful word, "And then what?"

"He created two guardians, one that would guard the seal, this one was a large lion with wings but he was always very sleepy, and another, which was a tall angel with flowing white hair and beautiful wings that would take on a false form and would eventually judge--"

"Hai! Hai!!" Chiharu bonked him on the head, "Enough of your lies!!"

Tomoyo smiled, "Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan are such a cute couple, but of course they don't even begin to compete with the cuteness of Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun . . ."

Chiharu paused in her strangulation of her long time boy friend to stare at Tomoyo, as did everyone else in the group. Tomoyo smiled back at them nonchalantly as Sakura went as red as a tomato. Meilin rolled her eyes slightly, as Tomoyo turned her camera on Sakura exclaimed that, "Sakura-chan is even cuter in red! I think I might call this episode Sakura-chan's Embarrassment At Being Called Cute!"

"To-Tomoyo-chan!"

The small cupid-like Whoops card chuckled, and fluttered off. "Back to my proper target . . ."

Eriol sighed happily as he walked home with the others, "I love me . . ."

Syaotang and Syaoran slapped their foreheads at the same time, and then growled at each other, "Cut that out!" They leapt apart and pointed at each other, ". . . And that!!"

Tomoyo giggled slightly as she pulled at Sakura's hand, "It seems that their likeness is an act of the Mirror card . . ."

"Or maybe the Twin . . ." Meilin smiled, Sakura blushed and squeezed her best friends' hands.

"It's such a nice day . . ." Eriol tipped his head back, he smiled as he murmured, "And I'm such a lovely person . . ." He glanced at Syaoran, "I won't spoil his day by letting him trip over his shoes laces . . ." Eriol blinked, and smiled, "Syaoran-kun . . . your laces are undone . . ."

Syaoran came to a slow halt, "What did you just say?"

"Syaoran-kun . . ." Eriol smiled patronisingly, "Your . . . that's as in it is your possession . . . Laces . . . as in your shoe laces, as in the shoes that you are wearing on your feet . . . Are . . . that's the word 'are', not the letter . . . Undone . . . meaning they are not tied, they are no longer in the knot that you tied them in . . ."

"No, I meant before that," The little wolf shook his head, "What did you say?"

"Um . . . nothing . . . unless you mean 'Let's get home, I have guardians to feed', but I said that at the school gates . . ." Eriol clapped his hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "Are you feeling a little slow, Little Wolf?"

"That's not what you said . . ." Sakura said quietly, "You said . . ."

As Sakura and Syaoran tried to convince Eriol that he wasn't thinking the things he thought he was . . .

"So, where's Madison?"

Syaotang smiled, "She's at afterschool homework club . . ." He looked at the group in front of him, //This is a perfect opportunity . . .// He pressed his hand on to Meilin's arm and smiled at her. The sunset matched her eyes, he decided, Syaotang smiled as he held her hands, "Meilin . . .?"

Meilin blinked and tilted her head, "Hai?"

"Meilin . . . I . . ." he smiled, finally, he would be able to tell her, no interruptions, no buzzing cameras in his face, or noisy, nasty Madisons, no card capturing to do, just good ol' 'boy tells girl that he loves her, girl leaps into boy's arms and announces she loves him back and then a nice happy Disney-patent ending'. Syaotang smiled, and squeezed Meilin's hands a little tighter, "Meilin . . . I have something I want to tell you . . ."

Spinel fluttered over to the card Mistress' house, Kero-ette had called to say that she was over her brother's house and that if he'd like to join them, he was more than welcome. Spinel smiled to himself, and ran a paw over his furry head; he hoped he looked all right. He smiled at his tiny bouquet of roses, Ruby had teased him endlessly about it, but still she had gotten them, they were tiny flowers of his tiny sweet heart! 

The Whoops card smirked as he watched Spinel flutter along, "Hmmm . . . okay . . . just one more, and then back to Eriol . . ."

Keroberos shook his large head as he clawed his way out of his normal head gear, "Ahhhhh . . ." He scratched his back against Sakura's drawer, "Better. . ."

There was a quiet tutting as Kero-ette shook her head at him, "Haven't you ever heard of asking for help with things like that?"

"Kero-ette-chan!" Keroberos turned away, and blushed, "Put something on!"

Kero-ette chuckled, as she glanced from her towel to her brother, "You're naked too, you big Muppet!"

Keroberos looked at his sister's true form, "Yeah, but I'm always naked . . . and this is my house . . . and . . ." he padded over to his game console and sat down, "I reserved the right to walk around this place in my underwear long before you were released!"

His sister tutted again, as she turned to go use the shower; she called over her shoulder, "Just don't break my game controller!!"

"Whatever, whatever!"

Spinel rubbed his poor bruised tush, and wondered if the roses he got his sweet heart were actually thorn-free like he had asked Ruby to get. "Oowwww . . ." he moaned quietly, and fluttered up to Sakura's bedroom window. //Perfect!// he thought as he saw Keroberos-ette playing alone in Sakura's room. Well, he assumed it was Keroberos-ette because she was playing with her game controller . . . even though she wasn't wearing anything . . .

"Hmm . . ." Spinel smirked as he pawed the window open and silently changed into his true form, he had a very good idea . . .

Kero began to purr as he felt a gently placed kiss on his wing joint, he tried not to giggle, thinking it might be some errant Whoops card at work. His purring got deeper as the kissing started to go up his back, and then he started to hear a really sexy deep voice purr, "Oh, my darling . . . I've waited sooooo long to have you like this . . ."

He felt silly, but Kero let out a high-pitched girlish giggle, it felt so nice to have someone doing this to him . . .

The Whoops card's version of cupid giggled happily as it aimed it's bow once again at the new Cardcaptor's friend, he was stuttering slightly, and appeared to be trying to tell the new Cardcaptor something, "Here . . ." The card murmured, "Here's something to make you say exactly what you mean . . ."

Syaotang jolted as he felt something pinch his backside painfully, but in a manful effort not to embarrass himself in front of Meilin, he smiled and started to speak, "MeilinIthinkyouarereallybeautifulandreallysexyandI . . . love you!"

Meilin blinked as Syaotang's words tumbled out of his mouth at a fast pace, "Uh . . . nani?"

Syaotang's face fell, "Oh no . . . she doesn't like me back . . . Oh, no . . . This means I just made a complete idiot of myself . . . arrrgghhhh! What am I going to do?! Um, um, um . . . I know!" He blushed bright red, and spun on a heel. Meilin blinked in confusion as Syaotang took off, leaving behind a huge cloud off dust. "Eh?"

Yamazaki smiled as Syaotang ran past him at top speeds, Chiharu blinked, "What was that?"

As Yamazaki turned to answer her, the cupid-like Whoops card looked from Eriol to Yamazaki really quickly, it knew it's mission was to trail Eriol and make *his* life hell . . . but there were so many people around . . . it shrugged as it aimed for Yamazaki, "Last one . . . promise. . ."

Yamazaki yelped as something really sharp hit his butt; he frowned and turned to see what it was. Finding nothing, he shrugged and turned to Chiharu again, "Did you know . . .?"

Chiharu sighed and decided to humour him, "No, what?"

". . . That every word that comes out of my mouth is a complete and utter, bald-faced lie . . . it's incredible, but true . . . I've never said a true word in my life . . . this may because of a deep seated fear of revealing my true feeling to you, Chiharu, my love . . . it's you I get up every morning for, your eyes torment me in my sleep, I just can't get enough . . . and I tell so many lies because I know that you're just come after me . . . and I have to admit I enjoy it when you take control of me like that . . . but enough of this inner dialogue and on with the lie cause I really have a hankering for a slappin' . . ."

Sakura blinked as she and her friends past Chiharu and Yamazaki, Chiharu was snogging the pants off Yamazaki. "That's odd . . ."

"Any more odd than Eriol?" Syaoran asked, Eriol was still sighing happily and murmuring that he loved his evilness, himself and occasionally he confessed that he loved Tomoyo. 

"Well, usually when we see Chiharu and Yamazaki . . . aren't they usually fighting?"

"Maybe, it's the good weather we're having . . ." Tomoyo said quietly, "What's wrong Meilin-chan?"

Meilin came out of her daze, "I think Syaotang-kun just confessed his undying love for me?"

"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura screamed, she spun and grabbed Meilin, "You mean I missed it?! What was your answer?!"

"I didn't say anything . . ."

"What?!"

"I didn't say anything 'cause he said something about making an idiot of himself and ran away . . ." Meilin looked around, "He just kinda ran off in that direction . . ."

Sakura's lip trembled sadly, "When you give him your answer . . . Do you promise to---"

"OW!!" Eriol yelped again, "Okay . . . that hurt!"

Meilin blinked, "Nani?"

Eriol rubbed his tush, "I keep getting shot in the bum . . . and it's not getting any more fun! Unlike the fun I had last night tormenting one of my favourite cute little descendant but that was made even better by the fact I am so evil . . . I love me . . ."

Meilin was about to punch him before he could go on but . . . she felt something cold run down her back . . . Meilin looked up, "A Whoops card . . .?"

The Whoops card stopped licking at it's cold dripping ice cream, and hummed to itself, "Causing havoc in the Cardcaptor's life is such hot work . . ." it blinked and looked down, as more ice cream slipped off it's cone and on to Meilin's upturned forehead, "Oh crap . . . I've been sensed!!"

Meanwhile . . . Downstairs at the Kinomoto residence . . .

Ruby looked from Yue to Yue-Bella and back again. 

"Haven't your eyeballs dried up yet?"

"No." Yue answered, not letting his gaze slip from his sister, she stared back at him just as defiantly. 

"You won't win this one brother . . ."

"I shall!"

"Thou shan't!"

"I shall!"

"Thou shan't!"

Ruby giggled as she sat back with Touya, "I told you that if we gave the winner a big ol' sloppy snog from the person they most desire, neither would stop . . ."

Touya sighed and shook his head, he glanced at his watch. "But this is getting ridiculous . . . they've been at it for an hour . . ."

As Yue and Yue-Bella refused to bend in the Great Moon Guardian Staring Contest . . .

Keroberos-ette glanced at Spinel; the midnight blue cat was still wiping his mouth. "I'm sure if it was me you had done it to, I would have been rolling on the floor purring with pleasure . . ."

Spinel winced, "Keroberos was . . . and that's what's worrying me . . ." He smiled weakly, "But thanks for trying to cheer me up . . ."

Kero-ette tried not to laugh at the situation, Kero was still wiggling on the floor, moaning that he had had to put up with Clow and Yue for two centuries and that he was not a part of it and now Spinel . . .

**RING, RING** 

Kero-ette fluttered out of the room, leaving Spinel and Kero . . . "Hey! Don't leave me alone with him again!!" . . . alone, she smiled and answered her 'phone. "Moshi, moshi?"

Meilin waved at Syaotang as he and Madison came jogging into the park, their rashiban boards glowing brightly. "You sense it too?"

"Of course we do, you complete twerp!" Madison sniffed haughtily and turned to Syaotang, "Let's just capture this thing and then we can go!"

Meilin blinked, "Why are you being so mean to me now?"

"That's not any of your business!" Madison growled at her, "Come on Syaotang baby! Let's seal this thing!"

Meilin's mouth fell open as Madison stormed off, she glanced at Syaotang who stared back at her, he looked very sad for a few seconds before steeling himself. "Come along Cardcaptor," He snapped coldly, "We have work to do!"

Sakura joined Meilin, "Meilin-chan?"

The black haired girl was staring at the ground, "I don't know what's wrong with him . . ."

"You gonna be okay?" Sakura put her hand on Meilin's shoulder; Meilin swallowed and clenched her fists. She nodded and pulled out her cards and her key. "I'll be fine! Now!" She raised her head, "There's a Whoops card on the loose . . . and I'm the only Cardcaptor in the house!"

"The cavalry's here!!" Meilin looked up to find Touya, Yukito, Nakuru and Yuki-Bella riding to them on their bikes as fast as they could, Kero, Spinel and Kero-ette were hanging on to their opposite's false form's hair tightly, Kero-ette crowed again, "Don't worry Cardcaptor Meilin! We're here!!"

"So, what card is it? Why did Clow create it? And what do I need to do to kick it's sweet can back into it's mistakes confine?" 

Kero-ette blinked, she'd never heard Meilin be so determined before, "This is a really special card Meilin, even with your description I can't tell you which on it is . . ." She looked at her sister, "How about Yue-Bella?"

Yukito-Bella shook her head, "Not even a glimmer of recognition . . ." She patted Meilin's shoulder, "But you'll figure it out Meilin . . . you always do!"

Meilin didn't even Hayaannn, which made Syaoran raise his eyebrows in even bigger surprise, "Uh, Meilin-chan . . . Are you feeling okay?"

Meilin nodded, "I'm fine . . . I just want to correct whatever this stupid card's done . . ." She glanced at Syaotang and Madison, they were a little way off, trying to triangulate the card's precise position . . .

"You didn't need to be so mean to her . . ."

"Sure I did," Madison growled, "Now you have stopped going as mushy over her, it's time to push her away . . . anyway, you're the real Cardcaptor!"

Syaotang shook his head, "I'm not . . . and I wasn't all mushy over her in the first place!"

"Well, it's over now, so I can stop breaking my face trying to assure the stupid girl that I like her . . ."

Syaotang frowned, "I thought you were starting to like her . . ."

"Look . . ." Madison put a fist on her hip, "The only reason anyone would be nice to that girl would be because they were in serious need of a life . . . I mean, look at her . . ."

Syaotang tuned Madison out, turned and looked at Meilin as she listened to Yuki-Bella and Kero-ette seriously, her long black hair was partially hidden by the school's cap, and in her school uniform you wouldn't believe that she was the saviour of the world . . . well, she wasn't, I mean, Sakura had already done the save the world from a lonely existence in a place without love thing already, but Meilin was still the true Cardcaptor . . . //And she doesn't like me back . . .// He thought glumly.

"And then there's her Magic Girl card . . . which has no sense of fashion at all . . ." Madison laughed, "OH HO HO HO HO HO!! We'll beat her for sure!!"

Syaotang sighed, as he grabbed Madison's arm, "Let's just go find the card, okay?"

Meilin crossed her legs, "But what can we do?"

Eriol sat down next to her, and started to mutter to himself, "I'm really hungry . . . and I bet Diagnosis: Murder is on . . . and I'm missing it . . . and I'm missing Dick Van Dyke . . . ooooohh . . . my favourite programme and I'm missing it . . . and it's Dick Van Dyke!!"

Syaoran slapped his forehead, then slapped the back of Eriol's for good measure . . . "Shut up about Dick Van Dyke!"

Eriol gasped, "How did you know I was thinking about Dick Van Dyke?!"

"What do you mean how did I know?!" Syaoran shook him, "You just said it aloud!!"

"No, I didn't!" Eriol protested, "I was only thinking about it . . ."

Tomoyo clicked her fingers, "Maybe that's the effect!"

"Hoe?" Sakura pulled Syaoran's fingers off Eriol's neck, "Making people say what they are thinking?"

Meilin pressed her hands against her face, "What kind of messed up card . . .? Why would Clow want to know what people are thinking?"

"Maybe because it annoyed him so when people didn't speak their minds . . ."

Meilin screamed then yelped as Yue-Bella hit the back of her head, Meilin rubbed her head sorely, "I forgot you were going to keep doing that . . ."

Yue-Bella nodded, as Kero-ette took Meilin's cards into her tiny paws, she began to lie them on the ground in front of her. "Are you going to do a card reading?" Spinel asked as he fluttered down beside her, Kero-ette nodded quietly.

Kero fluttered to her other side, "But isn't the Cardcaptor meant to arrange them?"

"Why waste time?" Kero-ette shrugged, she waved them away, and sat down. Kero-ette's tiny gold body was engulfed into a sharp gold glow; she levitated off the ground slightly. The small glade sank into darkness, as Kero-ette's magic circle glowed brightly, "Oh, cards of the Whoops . . ." The Music card zipped up, and provided a quiet awed magical tone, Kero-ette cracked open an eye, "Thank you, Music . . ." The green spirit nodded, and Kero-ette continued, "Oh cards of the Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That . . . I, Keroberos-ette call to thee . . . what the heck's going on?"

The What If card sprung up with the Magic Girl and the two combined to create a version of Eriol, the rest of the cards sprung up and pointed at the facsimile. 

"So it's after Eriol huh?" The 'Eriol' disappeared, and the cards reformed themselves into a huge tick. "Okay . . . that established, what kind of card is it?" 

The cards reformed themselves into bow and arrow, and aimed themselves at Eriol. The reincarnation squeaked, "They want to shoot me?!" 

"It wants to kill Eriol!" Syaoran perked up, "Maybe it's not a Whoops card at all!"

The Little Wolf smirked unrepentantly, as he received death-glares from Eriol. Kero-ette shook her head and continued, "Don't suppose you could give us a clue as to what to do, could ya?"

The cards reformed themselves into an unhappy face, Kero-ette sighed, and shook at Meilin, who smiled bravely, "It's okay . . . you tried . . ."

"What are you going to do now Meilin?" Tomoyo asked quietly from behind her camera. Sakura blinked and quickly pulled out her camera too, "Whatever you do Meilin . . . Please keep a happy face!"

Meilin nodded, "I'm going to seal that card . . . so Syaotang and Madison return to normal, and Eriol stops saying such random things . . ."

Kero-ette sat up suddenly, "Random?!"

"Hai . . ." Meilin spun, "What is it?"

"Clow created a card that was design to make random things happened but it went wrong . . ."

The cupid-like Whoops card gulped, it had been guessed!! It quickly aimed it's arrow at the nearest guardian to try and give itself a few moments of distraction . . .

"Ow!" Yue frowned as he rubbed his rump, "I think I just got hit by something!"

The group fell silent as they turned to see what would happen to Yue. Kero-ette frowned, and hovered closer to him, "The card is actually quite useful in making people's intentions very clear . . . however, it's only useful when that person is having one thought at one time . . . unfortunately for Clow, he didn't realise that people have several thoughts at any one second . . . do you agree, Yue?"

Yue's face blanked, "My brother's doppelganger is right, but how do I make it sound like I am absolutely brilliant?" He sighed and raised an eyebrow. He nodded once in his usually strong but silent type motion, and looked at Touya, "There! That was perfect, now to return to my favourite activity . . . ogling Touya with my x-ray vision . . . hee, hee, hee . . . wait 'til Yukito finds out where his favourite snow rabbit underpants went . . ." 

Kero's eye twitched as he floated up between Yue and his favourite pastime, "Yue?"

The white haired angel frowned slightly, "Ye, gods . . . Kero! Get out of the way, move . . . I can't see Touya through your fat littleeeeewwww . . . so that's where my watch went . . . I can't believe you're using my watch, my only watch in the universe as a corset . . . pleeeh! Now I shall have to remain timeless . . . what are you still doing in my way? . . . can't you see I'm ignoring you?" He growled slightly, "Fine then, it's time to confuse the hell out of Keroberos . . ." He cleared his throat slightly and looked at Kero's tiny little face, "Keroberos despite the fact that it is fascinating to note that you are in fact exceptionally yellow there are indeed other articles I would prefer to gaze at . . ."

Kero's mouth fell open, "HUH?!"

Yue raised an eyebrow, "In other words you great big fat little stuffed moron . . . get out of my way so I can ogle Touya some more!"

Meilin shook her head, "So it's the Random card is it?" She nodded, "Okay . . . it's got Madison and Syaotang in it's grip . . . and it's targeting Eriol . . . while this isn't all such a bad thing, I want to get this card!" 

"All right!!" Kero-ette jumped up and quickly turned into her true form, "It's time for Cardcaptor Meilin!"

"You bet it is!" Meilin smiled, her crimson red magic circle suddenly spinning out under her. She held her key out, as the magic falloff dispelled from her circle. "Oh key of the Whoops, reveal the true blunder to me . . ." The key began to spin, whipping up cherry pink tendrils of magic around Meilin, the Music card was still out so it shrugged and started up a more modern funky tune for Meilin, "Under our bathly bond . . . I, Li Meilin, command thee . . ." Meilin held her arms out, "Release!!"

The staff grew to it's full form and hovered in front of her. Meilin grabbed it with conviction and swirled it around her, she held her other hand out, "Magic Girl!" The card floated to her hand obediently, "Magic Girl, give me that ability to beat this card!" She threw the card out in front of her and tapped it hard with the rubber ducky staff, "Release and misspell!!" 

Sakura and Tomoyo held their breaths as the magic wrapped around Meilin. The force of the magic bursting away from Meilin was so strong it caused the guardians to spread their wings and jump out of the way. Kero-ette turned to her sister, "She's getting stronger every day!"

"I think it's more to do with the fact the cards have force a friend to hurt her . . ." Yue-Bella observed quietly, "Either way Meilin's pissed off . . ."

Meilin landed easily, and looked down at herself quickly, she was dressed in a rather cute angel get-up, she had shorts, and thigh high socks, her feet were exposed but she had some clear shoes on. She was a vision in gold and white, her top was short at the front exposing her stomach, but long in the back, giving the impression of coat tails. She touched her head, and found her hair was pulled into three loose ponytails tied with three gold and white ties. 

Meilin shrugged, "This has nothing to do with the card because it's a random costume isn't it?" Kero-ette nodded, and Meilin rolled her eyes, "Just as well . . ."

"You look great, Meilin-chan!!" Sakura and Tomoyo sighed happily, and fell back into Eriol and Syaoran's arms in a near faint. "You look like an angel . . ."

Meilin turned, her magic circle appearing again. She held out her arm, the loose sleeve of the costume fluttering gently, "Butterfly card . . ." The card flew to her hand quickly, Meilin twirled the staff quickly, "Butterfly card, give this angel wings so I can combat this card!" She struck the card hard, "Release and misspell!!" 

Meilin grew her wings quickly and started to fly up, "Meilin!"

She looked down to see Syaotang staring up at her; she fluttered down quickly, and hovered in front of him. She pressed a hand against his cheek, "Don't worry . . ." she pressed a finger against his lips to keep him quiet, "I'll get this one . . . and you and Madison can return to normal!"

Meilin turned away and started to fly away, when Syaotang jumped up and grabbed her hand forcing her back down to him, "Meilin . . ." He closed his eyes and shook his head, he opened his eyes and smiled weakly, ". . .Good luck."

Meilin smiled, "Arigato!"

As she flew off again, Syaotang didn't notice Madison jog up behind him, he kept his eyes locked on Meilin's retreating figure, "Good luck . . . my love . . ."

Meilin raised an amused eyebrow; as she twirled her staff around her arm, "So, what's the game plan?"

Kero-ette flew quickly to catch up with her Mistress and her sister, she quickly turned into her full form and growled, "We greet it, meet it, beat it, seal it, and go home for ice cream and hot chocolate!" 

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Yue-Bella called, she and her flying companions twirled once in the air. "And can we get it over and done with? This moon guardian's got a date with Ruby tonight!"

"Okay! Let's roll with it!" Meilin smiled as she exchanged high fives with her two guardians, she held her head up as she caught sight of the card, "LET'S CAPTURE THAT CARD!!"

"She's so Kawaii!!" Sakura gushed as Meilin and her guardians split up to catch the card, "Go Cardcaptor Meilin!!"

"You look extra genki Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo sighed happily, as she filmed Sakura, "So full of energy as you tape Meilin-chan!!"

Eriol shook his head, "you two are getting very strange . . ." He glanced at Syaoran, "Oh no you don't!!" Eriol yelled as he rugby tackled Syaoran to the ground, before he could pounce on Syaotang as the Little Tango continued to watch Meilin avidly. Madison growled, she'd heard Syaotang's confession . . . 

"Can you handle this?" Touya smiled at Yue, and wiggled his booty a little more, causing the moon guardian to smile slightly, then blush as he realised her was caught. Kero groaned again, and looked at Spinel, who was asking the Music card to provide something suitable for the capture. ". . . Just something with a little magic in it . . . but nothing too old fashion . . . something with a little zing, y'know that good ol' CLAMP style music . . ."

The Music agreed and started to play something up beat and definitely magic girlish, it tapped Ruby on the shoulder and winked, Ruby smiled as she provide nice strong vocals . . . and astounded everyone by proving she could actually sing!

Meilin narrowed her eyes as Kero-ette chased the card back to Yue-Bella, the moon guardian raised her bow and arrow quickly and the cupid-like card went screeching to a halt, instead of zipping towards Meilin as planned, it dived toward the ground. 

"IIE!" Syaotang roared as he ran forward, he pulled out his wind papers, "Fork's know my plate! Release the wind!" The card growled and ducked the magical wind and headed straight for him.

"Yue-Bella!!" Kero-ette shouted, "Go get him!!"

"I don't see why I should!" Yue-Bella folded her arms obstinately, "I can't fly right with people . . ."

Kero-ette growled, "But I can't stand that yank!" 

"I've got him!" Meilin rolled her eyes and flew down quickly. Syaotang jumped out of the way of the first diving attack by the card, but stumbled, he looked up as the card prepared to rush him again. Meilin landed between them quickly, the Whoops card gulped as Meilin pointed her rubber ducky staff at him. "You're had your fun . . ." She raised her staff, and her glowing magic circle appear, "Now let me have mine . . ." The card gulped and turned to run away . . . to find Yue-Bella and Kero-ette growling ominously behind it, "Uh Oh!"

Kero-ette growled as she and Yue-Bella took a step forward, "You don't know the half of it, mister . . ."

It nodded, sighed and turned around, Meilin smiled, "Whoops card, return to your mistake's confine!!" The ducky staff quacked loudly as it hit that invisible point, "Random card!!"  

Meilin's crimson magic circle sparked brightly as the card held it's nose and waved goodbye, Meilin smiled confidently as she threw her arm to the side, "Cards . . . return . . ."

The Butterfly's wings snapped out of existence, the Magic Girl wrapped about her quickly and removed the costume and the Random card flew docilely into her hand. Meilin caught them, spread them like a fan and brought them in front of her face. "Oooohhh!!" Yue-Bella nodded, Kero-ette grinned, "I like that one! Stick with that magic girl pose, Meilin!"

"Wai! Meilin has a magic girl pose!" Sakura bounced up, "And I caught it all on tape!!" 

Tomoyo jumped up to, and linked her hands with her, "Wai! Me too!!"

As Tomoyo and Sakura celebrated, and Eriol and Syaoran sweat dropped, and Touya waved his tush again in Yue's direction . . . as Kero shuddered as Spinel mistook him for his sister again and started to congratulate him on another wonderful capture . . . as Madison steamed at the idea of Syaotang being in love with Meilin and Kero-ette stalked her like some unsuspecting deer . . . as Yue-Bella and Ruby exchanged suspicious looking winks and quietly slipped off . . .

Meilin ran after Syaotang, who was walking home his hands stuck deep inside his pockets, "Syaotang-kun?" Syaotang slowed and stopped, Meilin panted slightly as she caught up, "Syaotang-kun?"

The ginger haired boy stared at the ground, he sighed, "Hai?"

"Syaotang-kun, I wanted to say something about what you said earlier---"

"I didn't mean it!" Syaotang looked away from her, he spoke quietly, "The card made me do it . . ."

Meilin's face fell slightly; she was hoping to tell him that she would return his feeling of love. She glanced at Syaoran; Eriol was sitting on his back, holding his cute little descendant down. The reincarnation smiled and waved at Meilin. She sighed, she thought that after Syaoran had fallen in love with Sakura, and now that Syaotang was here that Meilin would be . . . she clutched her staff and cards to her chest, hoping to stall her deep forlorn sigh.

"I'm sorry." Syaotang murmured, still avoiding looking at her, he didn't see that his words were having the opposite effect than what he wanted. He thought Meilin didn't like him anymore than a friend . . .

"It's okay . . ." Meilin bit her lip and tried to be as bright as always, "I knew that it was the card all along!" She held it up for him to see, "See?"

Syaotang looked at it, the card's cupid-like spirit was grinning manically. "It was a nice capture, Meilin . . ."

"Meilin-chan!!" Kero-ette called out, "Let's go!! We've greeted the card, we met the card, we beat the card, we sealed the card and now we've gotta go eat ice cream and drink hot chocolate!!"

"Hai!" Meilin waved at her, she turned to Syaotang, "Wanna join us?"

Syaotang looked at her strangely, "Sure you want me to?"

"Hai!" Meilin stuck out her hand, and grabbed his hand, "That's what friends want, don't they?"

Carho watched them from behind a nearby tree, "Indeed it is . . ."

He turned away, and smiled, he was glad that Meilin hadn't needed his help this day but still . . . he sighed and looked up at the sky, the moon was just becoming visible, Meilin still had a lot of challenges ahead of her, and even then she had to over come one of the greatest challenges which she would have to figure out that---

"WHOA!!" Cried Carho in surprise.

Ruby and Yue-Bella broke apart, Ruby panted slightly as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Can't you give away important plot points in your inner monologue somewhere else . . .?!" She nodded to an equally dishevelled Yue-Bella, ". . . we're trying to make out here!"

Madison pushed herself to her feet and tried to pull off the icky stick gloop that was Kero-ette's slobber, yuck! She frowned at Meilin as she ran past dragging Syaotang behind her, "That Cardcaptor!" She ran after them, "Hey!! Wait for me!!"

"Run faster, Meilin!" Syaotang said quietly, as Madison started to run after them.

Meilin smiled, "Demo she's your—"

"Don't remind me!" Syaotang said with an evil grin.

"Syaaaaaaoooootaaaaaannnnngggggg!!! Wait up!!"

There was an odd sorta chime from somewhere . . . Kero-ette growled, "That bell is near by!"

Meilin came to a stop, as did Syaotang, she looked around suddenly, "Can you feel it?"

Syaotang pulled out his rashiban board, "Yes . . ." The board lit up, "That Whoops card again . . ."

Madison ran up to them, "You should have waited!"

Meilin blinked, "Don't you feel it too?"

"What?"

"That other . . ." Meilin paused, she looked at Kero-ette, then at Syaotang, then at Sakura who was just five centimetres from her face with her digital camera. Meilin shook her head, "It can wait . . ." She cocked an eyebrow at Syaotang, "Ice cream first?"

"Whoops card later?" Syaotang nodded and made his board disappear, "Yeah . . ."

Meilin blinked, she pointed at the hand where the board was, "You know I've always wondered how you and Syaoran do that . . ."

"Do what?"

As Meilin and Syaotang linked arms again and started to walk home together, the evil Whoops card smirked, "So . . . You can feel me even now?" It's eyes narrowed, "Well, well, Cardcaptor Meilin . . . let's see how you fare against my next challenge . . ."

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave It To Kero-ette!_

Kero-ette: Konnichiwa!! Welcome to you all to today's fun filled programme, wai!! And I have a special guess to help me present . . . tah, dah, la dah! Doctor Megalomania!! 

DrM: [Blushes] I only wanted to say hello . . . and thank you so much for the Magic 100!! Wow, Thank you so much, it means a lot to me, really it does!! And Congratulations to Summer Rain, You made the 100th review!! [Blushes again] I'd give you a prize of some sort but I'm poor . . . Concrats anyway! Erm . . . that's all really . . . erm . . . Kero-ette?

Kero-ette: As long as DrM keeps her energy up, we'll get to the end of this fic okay!! All right! Let's provide her with more, more, more!!

[Presses face against screen] _Sunshine or rain, Kero-ette-chan check!! _

Meilin's Power just keeps going up, and so does the Magic Girl Card!! Wai! Did you see today's costume? It might have just been some randomly selected costume, but wai, wai, wai!! Our leading star, Meilin looked great in it!! Keep it up, Magic Girl!!

[Sits behind low table, on pillow, and sips at cocktail] So how was it? You must always remember to think twice before you speak, or like Eriol, you'll end up in hot water!! Anyway, please R&R and come back for the next thrilling part of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Ciao!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: Oh, no! Tomoeda School's putting on a talent show?! Well, at least me and Sakura will come out fine! Demo . . . demo . . . Madison's all mean to me again, and what's this?! How can I put on a show when the audience are gone?! Hooooeee!! Sakura? Madison? Wh-where did everyone go?!

_Meilin, Madison And The Disappearing Act!!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

_Release!_

_[Cue senselessly dramatic ending music!]_

----------------------------------

_Movie Trailer_

_"There's something wrong . . ." _Someone whispers, voice echoing in quiet circles_, "Something's wrong . . . something's wrong . . ."_

Meilin turns and lifts her hands into the air, thousands of crimson petals rain down on her, her long black hair loose from it's usual ties dances in the wind . . .

_"E . . ." _A deep voiced man intones_, "Equals see are squared . . . see are squared . . . see are squared . . ."_

_{Insert Uplifting Movie Quality Music}_

_Meilin faces her toughest challenge yet . . . and the truth is revealed . . . Coming Soon To A Fanfic, [hopefully] Near You . . ._

_The First Movie . . ._

C A R D C A P T O R M E I L I N :

(Always Read The Fine Print, Meilin!!)


	13. Meilin, Madison And The Disappearing Act...

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! Nor do I [regretfully] own The Gumi 'Catch You, Catch Me' theme tune, but I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! Every line except from the last line from catch 'em, That way . . . I mention it purely because my beta reader, who I have never heard swear and once read one email with a serious swear word in it [I'm still in therapy for that one, the shock, the shock!] anyway, she who never swears almost gave me a heart attack when she suggested it . . .

Oh and Thank you for the spelling corrections in chapter 10, Brat-Girl, I've made the appropriate changes! Thankoo!!!

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

_~~Flashback~~_

_#Singing#_

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Two**

By Dr Megalomania.

[Cue 'Catch You, Catch Me' and Meilin Singing:]

_So now, catch 'em, catch 'em, that way, that way, Hoo-boy!_

_Remind me who's fault this was!_

_And now, Syaotang's after 'em and Madison's crazy! Help me!!_

_Surely there must be some other, other, other, OTHER way!!_

_I'm in such deep sh--------_

"You're in love with her, aren't you?!"

Syaotang looked at Madison over the breakfast table, "And if I am?"

Madison humpt-ed, "You realise that you have to marry me, don't you?"

"Don't we have some sort of sweet childhood pact that if one of us fell in love with someone else, we would step aside and let the other marry whomever we want?"

"No."

Syaotang looked into his cereal bowl dejectedly, "Crap . . ."

_[Cue Senselessly Dramatic Music]_

_Part Twelve: Meilin, Madison And The Disappearing Act!!_

"Welcome to Tomoeda School's Annual Variety Show!" 

Meilin peered through the curtains, "Wai . . . There's so many people out there . . ."

Tomoyo put the finishing touches to Sakura's costume, "You'll be fine, Meilin . . . because you and Sakura are just the Kawaii-est contestants there are!"

Sakura pulled a complete Tomoyo, and sighed happily, "You'll be the star of the show, Meilin!" She lifted her camera and murmured sadly, "My only regret is that I won't be able to tape you myself . . ." She perked up instantly, "Demo, demo, Oniichan has agreed to do it for me!!" Sakura ran forward and grasped Meilin's hands, "You simply must promise to keep your genki features happy for me, Onegai!!"

"Hai . . ." Meilin nodded, "You are getting very like Tomoyo Sakura-chan . . . You are still very strange . . ."

"And I can tape both of you, my favourite magic girls!!" There was a loud sigh from Tomoyo causing Sakura and Meilin to look at her; they went crashing to the ground as Tomoyo's mom's bodyguards popped out of nowhere branding video cameras . . .

"So, what's the game plan?"

"We're gonna pull a little trick on the Cardcaptor . . ."

The two Whoops cards sat in the rafters above the dressing room and watched as Meilin and Sakura blushed furiously. One was dressed in a very scary outfit, and looked like the phantom of the opera; the other was partially hidden by shadows and therefore couldn't be described. It smirked as it looked down on the Cardcaptor and her friends, "She's getting too good . . . and the American is helping her too much . . ."

The phantom of the opera dude scratched under his mask, "So what are we gonna do about it?"

"Let's try to break them up . . ." It smirked at him, "We'll just steal a couple of her little friends and then see how the Cardcaptor can stand losing to us . . ."

"What if she figures me out?"

"Don't worry, you're too hard to figure out . . . especially in the world of magic . . ." It smirked again, "Let's see how the Cardcaptor enjoys the magic show . . . when it's got real magic . . ."

The phantom of the opera dude nodded, and jumped down from the rafters, his visible form disappearing. "Muwha ha ha ha!"

Meilin looked up as she heard a faint evil laugh, her Whoops card radar tingling. "Can't there just be one day when everything just goes all right?"

"Hey . . ." Meilin turned to find Syaotang; he stuck his hands into his pockets and stepped forward. He looked around; Meilin was now alone in her dressing room. //Perfect . . .// Syaotang smiled, "Just thought I'd tell you to break a leg . . ."

Meilin blushed, "Thanks . . . it's a pity you won't be in the magic show today . . ."

Syaotang shrugged, "I'm not really a perfect helper . . . besides Eriol seems to be having the time of his life . . ."

Meilin laughed, "Bet Syaoran's making things difficult though . . . he's been avoiding Tomoyo all week . . . just so she can't get his measurements . . ."

"Measurements?" Syaotang blinked, "Why would she need his measurements . . . wouldn't he just need a bit of cloth?"

"Um . . . Tomoyo says it's much more complicated than that . . ." Meilin giggled, " . . . Y'know . . . just in case there's some sort of action involved, he'll have to be able to move around the place without . . ." She blushed, "Flashing the world . . ."

He snorted, "Good thing I'm not in it then . . ."

"Oh, I dunno . . ." Meilin folded her arms and looked him up and down, "I think you'd make a perfect scantily clad assistant . . ."

He snapped his gum, and turned, giving her various views, "You think?"

Meilin blushed again and turned to sit back in her seat in front of the mirror, "I'm so nervous . . . do I look okay?"

"Sure . . ." He moved closer and stared into her eyes through the mirror, "It's a nice costume . . . Magic Girl?"

"Iie . . ." Meilin smiled and ruffled the frilly, high collar. She was dressed in a form fitting magician's costume, with shiny black boots, a bright red coat with long tails, a crisp white shirt and a midnight blue waistcoat. She smiled as she picked up a midnight blue scarf that had Moons and suns embroidered into it, "Sakura-chan made it for me . . . with a little help from Tomoyo-chan . . ." she handed the scarf to Syaotang, and lifted her chin, "Could you . . .? "

"Sure . . ." Syaotang let the silken scarf slide threw his fingers, and felt magic from it. "This is enchanted . . ."

Meilin nodded, "That's because Yue-Bella and Kero-ette made it for me . . . because they can't be as close to me as normal. It's to ward off Whoops cards, evil spirits and Eriol . . ."

Syaotang tied it swiftly around her neck, and put a bow in it, moving it to the side. "There . . . perfect . . ." he blushed as he realised he was gazing at her lovingly, "Um, like I said . . . uh, break my hear--" He blushed, "I mean a leg! A leg!!"

"Yeah!" Meilin and Syaotang jumped apart as Madison's shrill voice sounded from the door, "'Cause that will be the only way to escape the humiliation you will feel as I surpass you in the magic show!!" Her neon blue eyes fixed on Meilin's scarf, she pointed at it, "What is that?!"

Meilin's hand went to the scarf instantly, "It's a magic scarf . . . from my guardians . . ."

Madison sniffed haughtily, "I hate it . . . it makes you look fat!" And with another haughty sniffed, the awful girl stormed off. Syaotang chuckled slightly, and leant over to Meilin, "It seems your scarf works . . ."

Meilin blinked, "Huh?"

He walked off to the door, and paused only to look at her, "It warded off Madison, didn't it?"

Syaotang managed to walk all the way to the guys' dressing room, before his knees turned to all American fresh Jell-O with fruity bits . . . he pulled himself together quickly, //Okay, now, see . . . you can remain cool around her . . .// He looked back, // Even when she looks so stunning . . . oh, man . . . Meilin's so hot!// He turned, and came face to face with Li Syaoran. The little wolf growled menacingly, Syaotang growled back at him. Eriol stepped out to find the two distant cousins exchanging lightning . . .

"Ah! There you are Syaotang-kun . . . I assume you gave your best wishes to our leading ladies, Meilin and Sakura?" Syaotang nodded, Eriol smiled, and looked at Syaoran, "Come along now cute little descendant number one . . . we're due on in a minute . . ."

At this Syaoran paled, "I told you I am not going out dressed like this . . ."

Eriol smiled, "But don't you just feel the freedom that my lovely girlfriend Tomoyo put into these wonderful costumes?" He swung his hips to illustrate his point. "Oooh yeah . . . feel the circulation of the air . . ."

Syaotang sniggered as Syaoran growled at Eriol, "I AM NOT GOING OUT THERE IN A LOINCLOTH!!"

Nakuru slid in to place next to Touya, "Where are they then?"

"A little nervous are we?"

Nakuru squirmed slightly, "Look, shut it you, this just happens to be our second date . . . if it all goes well this time and Yue-Bella isn't called away to deal with some stupid Whoops card . . ." There was a loud shout from her purse, and Nakuru blushed deeply, "Urh . . . Suppi-chan . . . Keep down already!!"

"But I'm choking!!" Spinel coughed louder, "Let me out!"

Nakuru opened the bag slightly, "There you happy now?"

"I would be even happier if I didn't have to suffer the indignity of having to travel with your cross dressing aides and . . ." he picked up a small note pad, "And your plans to seduce Yuki-Bella tonight . . ."

Nakuru blushed deeply, "Stop going through my personal stuff!!" 

"Konbanwa!" Two musically even voices sounded, Nakuru and Touya looked up to find Yuki and Yuki-Bella dressed in kimonos, the two snow rabbits smiled, "Whatcha think of our new kimonos?"

Nakuru's chin hit the floor, "Uh, erm, uh . . ."

"They're great!" Touya saved her and put his finger under her chin. He pushed it up gently as he smiled at the two snow rabbits, "So . . . hurry up and sit so we can catch a closer look!!"

**About half an hour later . . .~~~**

Spinel carried up the box of popcorn, "Are master Eriol and the rest up yet?" 

"Nope . . ." Kero-ette squinted through her big red spyglass. She smiled at him, "Thank you for getting the popcorn my sweet little hunny-wunny . . ." 

Keroberos felt his stomach protest at the overload of mushy name calling, as Spinel kissed her lightly, "That's all right my sweet little sugar free dumpling-a-ling-a-ling-a-bing!" She leaned forward for another kiss, and Spinel exclaimed lightly, "Ah, ah! Not too much love of my immortal life . . . I might become drunk on your sweet kisses . . ." Kero-ette giggled, as he flirted some more, "But it's one hangover I'd be willing to live with for the rest of my life, 'cause you're so addictive my darling Kero-ette!"

Kero's eyes crossed, never in his life had he been so . . . //Oh wait . . .// He thought // . . . Yeah I have . . .//

_~~_

_"Yue-sweetie-darling-hunny-bunny-wunny?"_

_"Yes, my Clow-y-woey-lovely-bubbly-schnukcums?"_

_"I weally wove you, Yue-sweetie-darling-hunny-bunny-wunny!"_

_"I weally wove you too, Clow-y-woey-lovely-bubbly-schnukcums. . ."_

_Kero's stomach threaten to pack it's bags and storm out the door as he watched Yue and Clow over the breakfast table, he looked down at his plate and pushed it away slowly, suddenly he didn't feel like eating his traditional sugar and pancakes . . ._

_~~_

"Uh, Keroberos?" Spinel asked in concern, Kero was going a rather peculiar shade of green . . . "Are you okay?" 

"And next up . . . we have two of Tomoeda's finest magicians . . ." the announcer winked at Meilin and Sakura as they stepped on, "Or should I say two finest magic girls?" 

While the audience laughed at the weak joke, Madison looked up. She could feel the Whoops card above her head, she tutted and shook her head; it was doing a very poor job of hiding its sorry hide.

"How far does all that blue hair go down?"

"Oooohhhh! There're they are!!"

"Hey little wolf . . . you can maul me anytime!!"

There was catcalls and whistles as Syaoran and Eriol paraded on, Syaoran refused to smile in the least, and brooded as he helped Eriol as they moved the box into place. Eriol grinned and purposely wiggled his behind at the audience, causing more calls for Syaoran to do the same. The Little Wolf blushed, and growled at Eriol as the blue haired reincarnation winked at him. "Play a little Syaoran!"

"Not bloody likely!" Syaoran growled back.

"And now . . . for our next trick---"

"You'll make their loincloths disappear!!" 

Sakura blushed as she started again, "We'll be sawing Eriol in half!!"

Syaoran smiled involuntarily, this was his favourite bit!!

Madison growled as Sakura and Meilin, Syaoran and Eriol took their bows. The applause was thunderous, especially for Eriol. He had squealed and screamed like a good'un as Meilin cut into the box, and rather freakily he fell very silent as the saw went all the way through. So quiet he even had Syaoran a little worried, "I can't believe you did that to me!"

"Awwww . . . but come on . . . it was good!" Eriol clapped him on shoulder, "Come on even you have had fantasies when you are on stage and you're naked except for a loin cloth . . ."

"Any sane person would call that a nightmare!" Syaoran sighed, "But then again you are Eriol!" 

"The one and only, my cute little descendant!" 

Sakura laughed as she followed the pair, she pulled a video camera from some hidden place in her costume, "And the main applause goes to our leading star . . ." She swung the camera into Meilin's face, "Meilin-chan!!"

"Sakura!" Meilin blushed and pushed the camera out of her face, "Cut it out!" She turned to Madison who was the next act. "Good luck Madison!"

Madison pointedly ignored her, as her name was announced. The purple haired American girl strode confidently on to the stage; her act was a magician's act. "Tonight before your very eyes . . . I am going to disappear . . ."

The phantom of the opera Whoops card smiled as it watched the performance . . . "So you wish to out do the Cardcaptor . . .?" He pulled his big black clock in front of his white mask, "Well, well . . . each card has a mystical power . . . tonight you shall be wishing you were . . ." It frowned, "Um . . . at home taking a shower . . ."

Yuki-Bella blinked in the darken audience; luckily no one could see her as her eyes turned a light purple. The snow rabbit pressed her hand against her ear and slouched in her chair leaning towards Nakuru, "Crescent Moon to Stuffed Animal . . . over?"

Nakuru blinked and whispered, "What are you doing?"  

Yuki-Bella pressed her finger against her lips, "Shh . . ." she pulled on her kimono's lapel, "I said Crescent Moon to Stuffe--- oh. . . fine then Crescent Moon to Blazing Sun, over?"

Kero-ette grinned as she pressed the radio's response button, "Crescent Moon, this is Blazing Sun, what's got your Luna knickers in a twist? Over?"

"I sense a disturbance in the ch'i, over?"

Kero-ette closed her eyes and reached out . . . her radar zeroed in on the rafters over the stage, "It's over the stage! We've gotta tell Meilin, over?"

"Agreed, I'll excuse the snow rabbit, you radio it in . . . over?"

"Received and understood, over, roger and out." Spinel and Kero stared at the small golden guardians as she pulled on scarlet radio headphones. "What?"

"Why are you so technologically advanced?" Kero groused, "We didn't have such things in my day . . . why I oughta?!"

Spinel smiled as he grabbed his new girlfriend's paws, "You look stunning my darling! Go capture that card!"

Kero-ette smiled, and pecked him on the lips quickly, "I'll do my best my love!"

Kero shuddered and fell over, far too much mushy lovey-dovey-ness in the air . . .

Meilin stared at the rafters; she could have sworn she'd seen . . .

"Blazing Sun to Lotus Pretzel, Meilin you there? Over."

Meilin blushed as her hat started talking. She pulled it off her head and quickly swung it around her back, she laughed nervously as everyone stared at her. "Ermmm . . ."

Tomoyo smiled and quickly jumped behind Syaoran and Eriol, she winked at Sakura and Meilin and then pulled at some innocent looking loose threads on the boys' costumes . . .

Sakura pulled Meilin away as soon as the attention was pulled off Meilin and on to Eriol and Syaoran. Meilin breathed a sigh of relief as she and Sakura quickly ducked behind a set piece. "I never thought I'd be thankful for that girl's strangeness . . ." she put the hat back on her head and pulled the mouth piece down from the hat's rim, "Lotus Pretzel to blazing sun, I feel a card at work, where's it at? Over."

Madison smirked as she noticed the flurry of movement from the Cardcaptor, //So there's a card at work is there . . . well, that won't stop me from upstaging you, Meilin! // She bowed to her audience, "And now . . . before your very eyes . . . I shall disap----" 

***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!***

Meilin jumped as she heard thunderous applause from the audience. "What the---?"

Sakura gasped, "Madison just disappeared!!" 

Meilin's mouth fell open, as she leant onto her tiptoes, yes, indeed Madison Rae had really disappeared . . . leaving her top hat floating to the ground . . . and traces of a Whoops card's aura . . .

Big Voice Over Dude: Has Madison disappeared for good? Will Meilin ever be able to find her again? Will Tai ever remember what his Digimon turns into? Find out in the next episode of _Digimon, Digital Monsters _. . .

_DrM: [wakes up] Arrrghh!! [Pants and looks around] What a terrible nightmare . . . [shrugs and gets back to typing] Where was I? Oh . . . Madison disappearing in . . ._

". . . I can't believe she just disappeared!" Meilin blinked, "She's gone . . . completely gone!" 

Yukie-sensei clapped as she came over, "Madison-san is very good, when is she---" there was a loud burp, and a big black bubble suddenly surrounded Yukie -sensei. 

***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** 

Meilin blinked and pulled Sakura back as the ball suddenly retracted making the teacher disappear.

"What's happening?" Cried out Tomoyo as she ran towards them, "Everyone's disappeared from the dressin---" 

***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!***

Sakura screamed, "Tomoyo-chan!" 

Meilin stepped back and looked out into the audience, ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!***

"Sakura!!!" Meilin yelled, "Everyone's gone . . ." she turned, "Sa-Sakura?" 

**A little while later . . .~~~**

"What are we going to do?"

"Kero-ette, sit down . . ." Yue-Bella crossed her legs as they sat on the balcony seat, "We've just got to find Meilin . . . and then---"

***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!***

Kero-ette screamed, "Yue-Bella!" She turned to find her sister gone. Kero-ette bit her lip and edged away from the seat, "What am I gonna do now . . .?" She sighed and picked up her radio again, "Lotus Pretzel? Awwww . . . come on Meilin . . . if you're gone, then no-one will be able to save us . . ."

Meilin ran out into the corridor, her hat had just been taken away by the whatever it was that was taking everyone. //what am I going to do? Minna-san . . . minna-san! It took everyone!!// She looked from left to right, not knowing where to go. "Minna-san . . ." 

Syaotang watched Meilin, "What are we gonna do . . .?"

He looked up as Carho put his hand on the little tango's shoulder; "There's nothing we can do . . ." He looked around, "at least all the others won't remember all of this . . ."

"So what is it?" Sakura asked as she held up Tomoyo, she didn't even have her camera up, "What's this Whoops card?"

"It's the Erase card's template . . ." Yue-Bella said as she walked towards them. Ruby Moon ran to her, and threw her arms around her neck. "It got you too?!"

Yue-Bella hugged her, "Yeah . . ." She looked around at everyone who had been taken by the strange Whoops card, Yue and Touya folded their arms and huffed together. "Are we going to have to wait until . . ." Yue frowned, "What *will* she need to do in order to free us?"

Eriol shook his head, "It's another special card . . . thankfully it's a bit like the Mirror . . . Meilin just needs to figure it out . . ." He sat on Spinel's back and folded his arms. "Let's just hope the card doesn't get Kero-ette too . . ."

Kero sat up, "Wait a minute . . . wait a minute . . . you mean we have to wait until Meilin guesses the card's name . . ." he blinked, "We have to wait until *Meilin* saves us?"

Mouths fell open, eyes watered as the resounding cry of: "WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEDDDDD!!!" Echoed around the hall.

"Meilin!!!" Kero-ette called out, "Aaawwwww. . . girl where are you?!" She zoomed quickly to the stage, "Meeeeeiiiiiilllllliiiiiiinnnn!!" 

"Kero-ette?!" Meilin called back, she ran out on to the stage, "Kero-ette, is that you?"

"If you're looking for a damned cute lion with wings, you've found her!" Kero-ette bowled Meilin over, "I was so worried about you kid!!"

"I thought it had taken everyone!" Meilin threw her arms around her Sun guardian, "I thought I'd lost everyone!!" 

"Well, it's got Yue-Bella . . . and the rest of that kooky gang you hang out with . . ." Kero-ette looked up, "We gotta figure it out and quick . . ."

"Which card is it?"

Kero-ette frowned, "I don't know . . . it's got Yue-Bella's aura all over it . . ."

"Meaning?" Meilin got to her feet, and looked around.

"Meaning, Yue-Bella's the one who knows what the hell it is . . . and how to seal it . . ."

Meilin frowned, "Damn . . ."

"Exactly . . ." Kero-ette nudged her, "But don't worry . . . you're . . ."

"Cardcaptor Meilin . . ." Meilin nodded, "Okay . . . let's see what I've got . . ."

The phantom of the opera Whoops card stared down at them, "I can't get them . . ."

"Why not?" Screeched the evil Whoops card, "Just ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** them!"

"I can't . . . I don't have any more power!" The white mask turned thoughtful, "Unless . . ."

The evil Whoops card turned to him, it's pupil-less blue eyes wide, "Unless?"

"Unless you lend me some of your power . . ."

The evil Whoops card smirked, "That's not half a bad idea . . . I'm glad I thought of it . . ."

"Well, actually . . ." The white mask frowned.

"Ah, shut up . . . and help me get that pesky Cardcaptor and her little lion too!"

"O, key that hides the power of the Whoops . . ." The key started to glow a deep red, "Reveal the true blunder to me . . ." Her crimson magic circle started to draw itself beneath her feet. "Under our bathly bond . . ." The key started to spin, her black hair twisted in the supernatural storm, ". . . I, Li Meilin, command thee . . ." Her bright red eyes narrowed with determination, as she threw her hands forward, "RELEASE!!!!"

Sakura pulled out her camera and started to film, as Meilin grabbed her staff and whirled it around herself. "She's gonna get it!" She glanced up at her friends, "Meilin's gonna get it soon!!"

Syaotang nodded, "I'd still like to give her a hand though . . ." He looked up as Carho squeezed his shoulder again.

"Meilin must face this challenge alone . . . just as you must face yours . . ."

"What does that mean . . .?" Syaotang murmured, but before he could press the subject further, there was a scream. He drew out his sword and growled as he looked at Meilin, if that card had harmed---

"There's no film in the camera!!" Sakura wailed again, "I'm going to miss this capture!!" 

Syaotang slapped his forehead, as the others went sooth her. He looked up at Meilin as the calm girl looked around for clues. "Come on, Cardcaptor Meilin . . . you can do this . . ."

_"You can do this . . ."_

Meilin blinked as she heard a whisper, she closed her eyes, "I've got to figure this out . . ." She clutched her staff closer, "For my friends . . . I can do this!" She opened her eyes, "what do I need to do?"

Kero-ette shook her head, "This is—"

"A special card . . . gotcha." Meilin smiled, "So all I gotta do is guess it's name right?"

"It's not that simple, Meilin . . . you've . . ." Kero-trailed off, "Oh wait . . . it is, it *is* that simple . . ."

"Okay . . ." Meilin spun and held her staff out, "It's a card that makes everyone disappear . . . it's . . . the Erase card?"

"Mwha ha ha ha!!" There was a loud burp as the strange black blue thingybubble appeared and took a large chunk out of the stage. ***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** Meilin blinked, "Okay . . . not the Erase . . ." she backed away from the large hole, "the . . . Make Everything Disappear card?" 

***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!*** A chunk out of the curtain disappeared, Meilin growled, "This isn't fair . . . how am I to guess what you are if I can't see you?"

"Meilin!" Kero-ette called, "I think it might be the In---"

***SHAZ-BADDLY-BA-BAH-BOOM!!***

The winged lion scowled as she was sucked into . . .

. . . well, okay she wasn't sucked anywhere. . . 

"What the hell---?" Kero-ette turned, the entire gang smiled weakly and waved.

"Welcome to What The Hell . . . Please enjoy your stay . . ." Kero growled, "When is Meilin gonna realise what that card is . . .?"

Kero-ette shivered, "I don't know . . . I hope she heard me . . ."

Meilin growled slightly, "Okay . . . So you have my friends, you have my guardians . . . well . . ." She held up her staff and her magic circle appeared under her, "I'll tell you one thing matie . . . you are not gonna get me!" Meilin threw her hand to the side, "Magic Girl . . ." The card materialised in her hand, "Magic Girl . . . give me a costume to help me guess this card's true ways . . . Magic Girl . . . release and misspell!!"

Magic swirled around Meilin, and disappeared quickly. Meilin opened her eyes and looked down on herself, "Magic Girl . . .?" The card's spirit floated in front of her helpfully, Meilin put a hand on her hip, "You're either getting really lazy . . . or . . ." She looked herself up and down again, she was still dressed in her fine magician's costume except the red had turned into a bright royal blue. "The card has something to do with magicians?"

The magic girl smiled and bowed.

Meilin smiled, "All right, magicians do magic . . . they pull rabbits out of hats, they make things disappear and reappear . . ." 

The evil Whoops card yanked the phantom of the opera card by it's collar, "Why can't you just get her?!"

The phantom card rolled it's pupil-less . . . well, actually it didn't even have eye sockets so it rolled something. "I can't take her . . . she's protected by some sort of protective thing . . ." 

The evil Whoops card growled, "I want her out of the way!"

"Well, I can't do anything about it!" The phantom card lifted his cloak, "For I think I am about to be guessed . . ." And with that the card leapt off the rafters and floated down.

Meilin felt breeze against her neck, and turned. Behind her, floating about three feet off the ground was a very scary looking Whoops card; it was dressed entirely in black, except for a white mask. Meilin couldn't see all of the mask as the Whoops card had drawn it's arm in front of the bottom half. It looked like a vampire out of an old B-movie. "Are you the Whoops card responsible for taking away everyone?" Meilin demanded.

The card bowed elaborately.

Meilin growled, "Well then . . . let me tell you now . . . I am the Cardcaptor and I demand that you return my friends . . ."

The card spread it's arms invitingly, showing off it's scary white mask to the full, it was curved into a knowing smile, "Each card you capture has a mystical name . . . Guess mine and you will find fame . . ." It pointed at her, "Fail . . . And your friends will surely hold you to blame. . ."

Meilin nodded, "Tell me about it . . . Madison will probably give me hell . . . saying how Syaotang should have caught the card . . ." Meilin grimaced, "Maybe it would be a better idea just to leave her wherever it is you've taken them . . ." She started to walk away, then slowed to a stop. "But then again . . . I wouldn't see any of my other friends ever again . . . I mean Tomoyo and Sakura might be scary and strange, but when I first came here they always tried to make me feel at home . . . and Yuki-Bella, Yue-Bella and Kero-ette, they are my guardians, and I have to protect them . . ." She sighed as she turned back to the card, "And then there's Syaoran, my cousin and Eriol . . . I don't mind too much about that weirdo . . . but sometimes my cousin's almost obsessional dislike of the man is the only thing keeping him here in Japan. . . well, that and Sakura. . ." Meilin put her hand on her hip and stared at the Whoops card, her features softening, "And then there's Syaotang . . ." She clutched her staff to her chest and looked down, "They all mean a lot to me . . . I don't often get to say that to them . . . I'm always too busy trying to be the best . . ." She sighed, and looked up at the card, "I've just got to figure it out right?"

"My name is the key . . . And then your friends may walk free . . ." The card bowed again, "I might spill the beans for a small fee . . . Then too easy would life be . . ."

Meilin raised an eyebrow, "Tell you what, forget all that mushiness I said earlier . . ." She raised her staff, "I'm gonna seal you before you can spout any more of that crappy rhyming stuff!"

The card arched an . . . oh, wait . . . it doesn't have an eyebrow . . . um, it raised something translating to an eyebrow on it's mask. "How brave you are . . . It might make you a star . . . Or could get you covered in . . ." It frowned, "Covered in . . . Or could get you covered in . . ."

"Tar?"

"Thank you . . ." The card bowed graciously, "It could get you covered in tar . . ."

Meilin sighed, and shook her head, "I bet you've spent hundreds of years waiting to use these, haven't you?"

"We have waited a long time . . ." The card nodded, "But I never thought it take so long to guess that name of mine . . . Perhaps it would help if I started to mime . . ."

Meilin's eyes bugged, she was finding the card's little poems bad enough . . . "Um, okay . . . magicians make things disappear . . ." She started to pace back and forth, "Um, um . . ." She paused, as she started at the mirrors Madison had been planning to use in her act. "No . . . they don't . . . they just make what was once visible . . . *in*visible . . ." She spun and pointed her staff at the card, who was smiling at her. "Card, your name is . . . Invisible card, right?"

The applause was really, really loud, a little uncertain in places, but really loud.

Madison folded her arms and pouted, as the audience applauded everyone who had taken part in the talent show. She couldn't believe it! Meilin and that scary Sakura girl had beaten her brilliant act. She growled even more as judges handed the first place prise to some snotty kid who had burped his way through the alphabet. 

Meilin leant towards Sakura, "So you're telling me you were actually just invisible . . ." She frowned, "If you were just invisible how come I didn't bump into any of you?"

Sakura shrugged as she walked off the stage, "I dunno . . . must be because it's a Whoops card . . ."

Meilin smiled as she looked at each of her friends as they all made their way home, "You guys . . ." everyone slowed and came to a stop, Meilin smiled, "I know I don't say this often enough but . . ." she blushed, "I'm glad I got you all back . . ."

Yuki-Bella smiled, "It's nice to be back . . . even though I have absolutely no memory of being gone . . ." 

Meilin smiled and skated up to her quickly, she grabbed the snow-rabbit-Bella's hand, "I know . . . let's all get ice cream!!"

Three Sun guardians popped out of their hiding places, two cute little descendants raised fists into the air in triumph, two very disturbed little girls sighed happily from behind their FFX Series Six Digital Cameras, three false forms sighed happily one older brother nodded in gruff consent, and one reincarnation of a certain stupid but incredibly powerful, or put another way, powerful but incredibly stupid magician grinned evilly as they all gathered their voices and roared, "YEAH!!" 

"You know what?"

Syaotang sighed, "What Madison . . .?"

"I think you should get rid of that Cardcaptor . . . she's getting too many of the Whoops cards . . . and after all you should be the card master . . ."

Syaotang sighed as Madison ranted on, Meilin had had a brilliant capture, and she had invited them to go with them to the ice cream parlour, but Madison . . .

". . . And she's completely out of the magic girl circuit, I mean who wears . . ."

Madison had dragged him home. Syaotang sighed and whished for the millionth time that he could deport her. She was getting on his nerves and she was preventing him from spending time with Meilin. 

*DING DONG!!**

"I've got it, Way!" Syaotang pulled himself out of Madison's grip and stumbled towards the door, he grumbled slightly to himself as Madison continued to rant behind him, "Oh, please . . . let that be a bullet with my name on it . . . better still, let it be a bullet with her name on it!" He lugged the door open, "Hell---"

"AWWWW!!! HERE'S OUR LITTLE BROTHER!!"

"HE'S SO GROWN UP NOW!!"

"SO GROWN UP NOW!!"

"GROWN UP NOW!!"

"WOW, HE'S SO GROWN UP!!"

Syaotang struggled and groaned as he clawed his way out of the squirming mass of older brothers. "What the . . .?!" He gasped with shock, "What are all of you---" he straightened bolt up right as he felt an unusually strong presence behind him . . .

"Xaio Tang . . ." Hard green eyes narrowed fondly, "Give your mumsy a great big cuddle!!"

"Mother?!" Syaotang looked from the tall blonde haired woman to his 'enthusiastic' brothers, "Syao-Zachary?! Syao-Eli?! Syao-Julian?! Syao-Tori?! Syao-Showran?!" He sweat-dropped as his brothers jumped on him again. Syaotang cleverly ducked out the way and looked up at his mother. The plump, happy looking British woman smiled happily, as she licked her fingers and started to clean his cheeks. "Mother! Desist! Stop it! Mother!!" He pulled away from her, and stumbled back against the door. He pressed himself as hard as he could against the wood, wishing that he had the Through card. "Wha-what are you all . . . *doing* *here*?"

Li Mulan beamed happily as she drew herself to her fullest height, "Why wouldn't our Little Tango want us to be here for the most important event of his life?"

Syao-Zachary held up his finger and wagged it, "Most . . ."

". . . Important. . ." Syao-Eli grinned manically as he righted his wire-rimmed glasses.

Syao-Julian, the adopted, slightly feminine, dapple-grey haired, boy with the amber eyes smiled gently, ". . . Event . . ."

The tallest brother, Syao-Tori, wrapped his arm around Syao-Julien and grunted gruffly, ". . . Of his . . ."

"Life!" Syao-Showran folded his arms, and blew his heavy eyebrows out of his eyes.

Syaotang whimpered slightly as his mother pushed Madison towards him, "What most important event of my life?"

Madison grinned wickedly and held up their legal papers, the ones his mother and father had signed saying he had to marry the little bitch. His mother sighed happily and his brothers started to edge closer to him, Madison linked her arm with his and put her head on his shoulder.

"Our wedding . . ."

Syaotang's eyes widened, as Madison sighed blissfully, his butler, Milky Way, comforted his mother as she wept, "My little baby . . . he's all grown up now . . ." And his brothers prepared to jump on him again.

"My-my-my . . . WEDDING?!?"

T  o    B  e    C  o  n  t  i  n  u  e  d    .   .   .

---------------------------------------------

**_Next On Whoops. . . Didn't Mean To Do that!!_**

_{Insert Uplifting Movie Quality Music}_

**Meilin**: Wai! Syaotang's family have all come to Japan all the way from America for a special reason . . . demo, demo, why isn't Syaotang telling me all about it?

_Yue: [Singing] Here we go now . . ._

**Meilin**: What's this, Kero-ette? I'm about to face my biggest challenge yet?! One of the most powerful Whoops cards?! AIIIIEEE!!!

_Spinel: [Singing] Capturing all the cards . . ._

**Meilin**: Let's hope all my good, good friends will be there to help me!

_Kero: [Singing] And Meilin's the magic girl now!_

**Meilin**: There'll be Kero-ette-chan, Yue-Bella-san, Syaoran-kun, Yuki-Bella-chan and Syaotang-kun!!

_Yue-Bella: [Singing] Are you ready too?_

**Meilin**: Come on Minna-chan!! Hold my hand Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan as you join me, Cardcaptor Meilin!! I'll take on this Mysterious Mission, for sure! It'll be all right!

_The First Movie . . ._

**C     A     R     D     C     A     P     T     O     R           M     E     I     L     I     N     :**

Kero-ette: [whispers] Always Read The Fine Print, Meilin!!

Meilin: You've had your fun; now let me have mine . . . Whoops card! Return to your mistake's confine . . . Release!!!

Kero-ette, Kero and Spinel: [all their faces pressed really close] ::Blink::Blink::


	14. CardCaptor Meilin: The Movie (Always Rea...

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! 

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

_~~Flashback~~_

_#Singing#_

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Two**

By Dr Megalomania.

**~~~~ fLaShBaCk!!**

"Our wedding. . ."

His eyes widened, as Madison sighed blissfully, his butler, Milky Way, comforted his mother as she wept, "my little baby . . . he's all grown up now. . ." and his brothers prepared to jump on him again.

"My-my-my. . . WEDDING?!?"

Syaotang's eyes rolled back in his head, and fell over in a dead faint.

**EnD fLaShBaCk ~~~~**

{A Single, Crimson Lotus Petal Lands On Seemingly Pure White Water . . .}

_The First Movie. . ._

**C     A     R     D     C     A     P     T     O     R           M     E     I     L     I     N     :**

(Always Read The Fine Print, Meilin!!)

Part One . . .

**Three days later, somewhere in the back streets of Tomoeda . . .~~~**

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, SMARTY PANTS?!"

"I DUNNO! MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY OPENING YOUR EYES!!" 

Yue-Bella growled to herself as Meilin and Kero-ette argued with each other violently, the weather was driving everyone up the wall and the fact it was the middle of the night wasn't helping any. "Mistress . . . sister . . . I suggest that your argument can wait until we capture this stupid card and get home!" Yue-Bella started to rub her temples, "And even then you can keep it down!!"

"Oh, like you could do any better!" Kero-ette hollered down at her sister, "I can't help it . . . this card always got on my nerves too!!"

"You can try!" Yue-Bella shook her head; the rain was starting to paste her fringe to her head. She glanced over at Sakura and Tomoyo, the two still disgustingly cheerful despite the heavy weather. 

"Keep it up Meilin!!" Sakura yelled from under her pink umbrella, she struggled to keep her balance against the harsh wind; her guardians were at home, sleeping off their latest fight. Meilin looked exhausted too, and she had every right to be. The last three days had been hell; no one in the whole of Tomoeda had been able to get any sleep at all. This was because of the Coffee card, a card Clow had created one morning when he had run out of coffee and had in Yue's own words, "The biggest stonker of a hangover this side of the Big Dipper . . ." 

This whole sorry saga wasn't helped any by the fact the Grouchy card, sick of having to wait it's turn, decided to attack at the same time. It had everyone snipping at each other, except for Sakura and Tomoyo because of their evergreen genki-ness. Touya and Yuki weren't talking to each other, Kero snidely suggested that Yue had a permanent case of the Grouchy card, Ruby and Spinel acted as normal, and amazingly Eriol hadn't smiled at all . . . not even when his cute little descendant, Li Syaoran had tripped up and fell down three flights of stairs . . . well, okay . . . he might have smirked . . . a little . . .

Meilin hadn't been immune to this card either, she growled as she tried to get closer to the grouchy card. For Meilin, the last three days had been complete hell, not only had she not got any sleep, not only had she been in a foul mood, but Madison had been annoyingly happy all the time. Meilin knew she was supposed to be nice to the evil little eighties reject but Madison was making it really hard to be anything but obnoxious. 

And it wasn't helped any by the fact Meilin hadn't heard hide or tail of Syaotang. The little tango hadn't been seen at all, wasn't in classes (apparently he had been excused from classes for compassionate family leave), he wasn't answering the phone, nothing . . . and then there was all the strange squeals and shouts coming from his apartment. Meilin sighed, //At least now it's the holidays . . .// and tried to focus on the angry guardian beast-ette yelling in her ear.

"Okay, let's get this over and done with, okay Cardcaptor?" Kero-ette yelled, "Just concentrate on getting that card and whuping it's Clow-almighty annoying can!!"

The Evil Whoops card watched Meilin and her little gang as the Cardcaptor took on the Grouchy card; the nasty tempered card could control the weather as well, so it really took it out on Meilin. The card smirked, "So Cardcaptor . . ." it's pupil-less eyes narrowed, ". . . now we must come face to face . . . all the other cards you have faced so far, are nothing compared to me . . ." it smirked and started to walk away, down the conveniently darkened alleyway preventing any identification or description of the card, "Cardcaptor Meilin . . . you ain't seen nuffin' yet, especially since I am Clow Reed's re---Whoa!!"

The evil Whoops card was suddenly knocked off her hiding place by some random Act Of Author. 

After the Grouchy card had been captured, Meilin turned her attention on the coffee card, a hyper little sprite that simply would not hold still. While Kero-ette and Yue-Bella shook the rainwater out of their white wings, Meilin chased after the Coffee card. Bounce! Meilin tapped the card quickly and jumped after the card. "Come back here!" Meilin bounced as high as she could in the air and turned slightly, looking for the card. 

The bright pink little sprite, which incidentally was wearing a dress like a coffee cup upside down, giggled and waved as it bounced from side to side. The grouchy card's effect was wearing off, Meilin smiled and laughed, "Come back here you naughty thing!" She landed quickly and bounced after it again. 

The card bounced into a small forgotten alcove between the buildings. Meilin smiled as she followed it.

Syaoran jogged over to Sakura and Tomoyo, "Where's Meilin?"

Sakura smiled, "She's just chasing up the Coffee card . . ."

"Good!" There was a deep yawn as Eriol joined them; Ruby moon and Spinel sun were carrying their tired master. Eriol smiled tiredly, "Then we can all get some sleep . . . which way did she go?"

Yue-Bella flashed Ruby a quick smile before stepping forward, she lifted her elegant hand and pointed, "Thattaway!"

Meilin landed easily and the bounce card's little spring on her feet faded away. Meilin looked around, the coffee card was still bouncing off the walls and giggled happily, she shook her head, "These Whoops cards are absolutely crazy . . ." Meilin lifted her staff and pointed at the coffee sprite, "Okay you . . ." Meilin's crimson red magic circle began to form, "Keep still while I seal you!" 

The hyper sprite bounced up and down in front of her, giggling all the time and strangely sounding a little like Suppi when he had a little too much sugar. "Iwannahavemore!!"

//Not in this little girl's life time . . .// Meilin shook her head, she raised her rubber duck staff, "You've had your fun . . . now let me have mine . . ." Meilin's magic started to circle around her 'causing her wet costume, which incidentally was some very elaborate British pyjama's complete with typical smoking jacket and night cap, "Whoops card, return to your mistake's confine!" She brought down her staff quickly, "Coffee card!!"

The card giggled again, "Bai, bai!!" It waved, curtsied, and then did a back somersault as it sank into it's mistake's confine!

Meilin laughed tiredly as the card flew into her hand, bet Sakura never had that happen to her! She laughed again and pushed the nightcap's bobble out of her eyes. "Nutty cards . . ." 

_"Come to me . . ."_

Meilin blinked and spun, the strange voice whispering all around her in giddy and repeating circles. "Who's there?"

_"Please come to me . . ."_

Meilin stared at the strange old well that just happened to be forgotten here in the back streets of Tomoeda, she started to walk towards it. "Hello . . .?"

_"Please . . . I've been waiting so long . . . where are you . . .?"_

She stepped up to the side of the well and looked in, her reflection blinking back at her, "Marin?"

_". . . No . . . Please come to me . . ."_

Meilin put her hands on her hips, "Look, if you're Marin again . . . I tell you one thing . . . I ain't being sucked into no stupid underwaterworld type thing, no bubbles, no ribbons, no scary looking birds . . ." Meilin frowned, "And definitely no opening of stupid books and the sucking of people into freaky places . . . no!" Meilin shook her head defiantly; "I won't take that kinda crap!" She turned away from the well, and jumped on to the ground. As she did, the surface of the water glowed. 

_"Okay then . . ."_

Meilin jumped as a book suddenly landed in front of her. She spun, as the water's surface glowed again, a whole reel of ribbons was spat out and landed to her right, followed by two scary looking birds, and several bubbles floated away. "What are you doing?"

The water surface spun and floated out of the water, turning into a very pretty looking woman. She smiled lopsidedly, "You said no crap . . . wait . . ." She fumed at Meilin, "You're not Clow!"

Meilin slapped her forehead, "I said I wasn't gonna do this with you . . ." 

"Where is he? I was calling him to me!" The woman looked around forlornly, "Where is he? . . . I . . . I've been waiting for him . . . forever . . ."    

"Well, you can wait another forever 'cause he ain't coming anytime soon!!" Meilin sighed, "Okay, before you try to drown me and then storm off looking for him yourself . . . let me explain some things . . . this isn't the same century you left . . . this is the twenty-first century, I am Meilin . . . I am the Cardcaptor of the Whoops cards, you most likely thought I was Clow because these stupid cards reek of his stupid aura . . ." The woman nodded, and Meilin shook her head and muttered, "Why does it have to happen to me?" She sighed and looked up at the woman, "Okay . . . the basics you need to know before you go on said rampage . . . you are looking for Clow Reed, right?"

The woman nodded.

"You met him long ago, you had some sort of stupid rivalry . . ." Meilin shook her head, and held her hand out to the woman, prompting her to explain. "Because . . .?"

"He came to Tomoeda, where I was a famous children's entertainer . . ." The woman narrowed her eyes, "He took my business, because in his spare time he entertained little children . . . my business dried up and failed because of him and his stupid 'here comes Uncle Clow-y' act!"

Meilin stared at her, and deadpanned, "Figures . . ." She sighed again sharply and continued, "Okay, so . . . you challenged him to a number of fights, which you always lost, and then one day, despite your obvious hatred of him, he turned up at this well, which happened to be yours and . . ." She pointed at the woman's beautiful and intricate hairpiece, "He gave that to you on your birthday, walked away mysteriously and said something along the lines of, if you think it sucks, just chuck it away 'cause I won't mind . . ." 

"Not exactly . . ." The woman shook his head, and lifted her skirt revealing a very beautiful and intricate pair of stockings, "He gave me these on *his* birthday and said that if I ever had any free time to model them for him, he'd be in his study every night around five 'til eleven . . ." Meilin's mouth fell open in shock and faint amusement, and the woman nodded again, "I know . . . cheeky bastard . . ." She dropped her skirt, "I was so shocked I forgot to slap him silly . . ."

"Anyway . . . continuing . . ." The Cardcaptor tilted her head, "You have been waiting for him for . . .?"

"Forever . . ."

"Well . . ." Meilin nodded, "Hate to break it to you but uh . . ."

"MEILIN!!!" Meilin spun, as Syaotang suddenly appeared, "WAKE UP!!"

"Nani?" Meilin raised a confused eyebrow at the Little Tango, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "I dunno . . ." He stepped forward, "Anyway . . . who's this?"

"Oh . . . this is . . ." She looked up at the floating woman, "Sorry, I don't think I got your name . . ."

"Maren . . . Su-Ling Maren . . ."

Meilin smiled at her, "Pleasure to meet you . . . Maren, this is Syaotang, Syaotang, this is Su-ling Maren . . ." She turned to Maren, "Okay . . . so you've been waiting forever for Clow Reed right?"

"Zettai . . . forever . . ."

"And ever and ever . . . and you've been calling him to you and he hasn't come and if I don't bring him to you, you'll wreak your horrible and most likely terrible revenge upon my friends, stealing their power and then going to look for Clow Reed yourself . . ."

"In a nutshell, yes."

Meilin smiled lopsidedly, "Then I guess I'd better save myself from a soaking by telling you right now that---"

"Meilin-chan!! Meilin-chan!!" Meilin turned to find Sakura and the rest of the gang flying towards her at top speeds, Yue-Bella and Kero-ette landed quickly and stared at Maren before pointing at her, "We know you!!"

"Last time I saw you two . . ." Maren frowned, "Weren't you both male . . .?"

 Kero-ette and Yue-Bella exchanged a look, and Yue-Bella smiled unevenly, "Uh . . . in a manner of speaking, yes we were . . ."

Eriol slid off Spinel and stared at Maren, he glanced around, and then nodded in recognition, "Oh . . ." He murmured to himself, "The children's entertainer . . ."

Sakura ran forward with Tomoyo and the two wrapped their arms around Meilin, "Are you okay?"

"Sure, sure," She pulled away from them, "As I was saying, this is Maren, everyone . . . Clow Reed ruined her life, and now she wants something from him . . ."

Sakura and Tomoyo turned their cameras on the woman, who was tall, floating about five feet off the ground; she had her hair in two ponytails either side of her head . . . and strangely bore a great resemblance to Chiharu. She took a moment to rearrange her great big blue skirt, and her long red ribbons floated around her peacefully. She had little make up on, and three bright blue strips painted on her face, Maren nodded, "I have something I want to say to him . . ."

"Okay . . . well, I hate to break it to you but . . ." Meilin sighed, "Um, Clow Reed's kinda . . . dead . . ."

"What do you mean he's kinda . . . dead?"

"He's dead, stone cold, he's kicked the bucket, he's hung up his clogs, he's pulled the curtains shut, he's line-danced off the mortal coil, he's no longer with it, he's out of fashion, he's gone to that big top hat in the sky, he's a guest on Killroy, he's doing the six feet under, he was spotted with Elvis shopping for a brand new backpack in a shopping mall in Downtown, New Mexico . . ."

"Are you telling me that cheeky bastard's gone and kicked the bucket?!"

"He scored the half time goal with it." Meilin confirmed with a nod.

"That cheeky bastard . . ." Maren folded her arms and pouted, then something occurred to her, "DAMN IT!!" 

Everyone jumped, and Kero-ette padded a little closer, "What is it?"

"That cheeky bastard!" Maren's long hair fluttered around her in complete frustration, "That means that idiot had the last word!"

Meilin folded her arms and shook her head, Sakura and Tomoyo filmed Meilin, Kero-ette and Yue-Bella rolled their eyes, Ruby and Spinel stared at Maren in confusion, Syaoran and Syaotang both slapped their foreheads than jumped apart, "Cut that out . . . That too!" 

And Eriol . . . well, Eriol stood there beaming happily, trying his damn hardest not to burst out laughing. He settled instead for doing the Pulp Fiction dance. 

Maren looked at the little strange, blue haired, bespectacled boy, who was enthusiastically dancing suddenly, "Who is that?"

Meilin smiled knowingly, "That is Eriol . . . he's---"

"Eriol?" Maren interrupted, "Eriol Hiirawagizawa?" Eriol stopped immediately, as Maren put her fists on her hips, "Eriol Hiirawagizawa Reed?"

"Uh . . . no . . ." Eriol said instantly, suddenly looking a little too innocent. "No . . . No, no, no. . . . . . . . . No."

Syaoran, sensing an opportunity to get Eriol back, smiled broadly at the woman, "Why?"

"Eriol Hiirawagizawa Reed was Clow Reed's father's name . . ." She squinted at Eriol, "He always said he would call his reincarnation Hiirawagizawa Eriol or Kinomoto Fujitaka . . ." 

"Well . . ." Syaoran sighed happily, "Both of those names are really stupid . . ." He swung his head towards Eriol and smiled, "Don't you think, Clow?"

"They most certainly are not!" Eriol boomed in his Clow Reed voice, then squeaked, and clapped his hands over his mouth. He glared at Syaoran, who wiggled his eyebrows irritatingly. Eriol growled at him and silently promised to get him back later. He turned to Maren, "Look Marin . . ."

"It's Maren!" Maren floated towards him menacingly, "I've been waiting so long to see you Clow Reed . . . I'm going to slap you silly, and then I'm going to take these stockings . . ." She lifted her skirt to show him, "And then you are going to model them for me . . . AROUND YOUR NECK, YOU CHEEKY LITTLE BASTARD!!"

Syaotang and Syaoran nearly wet themselves, as Maren wrapped her hands around Eriol's neck and proceeded to strangle the blue haired reincarnation. Sakura and Tomoyo grinned, and turned their cameras on Meilin. The new Cardcaptor grinned and held her hands up to cameras. The grouchy card and the coffee card were signed and ready to return to the Whoops book. Kero-ette did a little pirouette in the air by Meilin's head, "All right Cardcaptor Meilin!"

Meilin smiled, "Well, that's the day's weirdness over and done with for today . . ." She glanced over her shoulder, Maren was still strangling Eriol, the blue haired reincarnation's eyes were wide open, and his face was starting to match his hair. Meilin giggled, "Reminds me of Yamazaki!"

Sakura and Tomoyo agreed, and filmed Syaotang and Syaoran, who had now crumpled to the floor and were beating their fists on the ground, tears of laughter rolling down their faces. "It's so good! Keep it up!!"

Kero-ette turned her attention back on Meilin, and found her sister picking Meilin up, "She okay?"

"Just tired . . ." Yue-Bella spread her wings, "Come on, sister . . . let's get her home . . ."

_"This dream . . . who is it . . .?"_

_"There's something wrong . . ." Someone whispers, voice echoing in quiet circles, "Something's wrong . . . something's wrong . . ." _

_Meilin turns and lifts her hands into the air, thousands of crimson petals rain down on her, her long black hair loose from it's usual ties dances in the wind . . . _

_"E . . ." A deep voiced man intones, "Equals see are squared . . . see are squared . . . see are squared . . ."_

_"Why?" Meilin calls out, "what does it mean . . .?"_

_"If I tell you that . . ." There is a knowing chuckle, "Then there won't be any surprise for you . . ."_

_She sighs, and turns again, this time a wind blows at her, and she see long twisting crimson ribbon, she lifts her arms, to touch them and realises that they come from her, "What's going to happen . . .?"_

Twangle . . . Twangle . . .

_She turned once more, getting a little dizzy from all the turning, and finds Carho standing behind her, he smiles as raises his bell._

Twangle. . . twangle. . .

_"Kero-ette is right, that is an annoying bell . . ." Meilin blinks, she turns around and looks, her school's bell is lit by a rainbow of lights . . . "I'm here . . ." She whispers, "At the . . . the Tomoeda school . . . the clock tower . . ."_

_"Meilin-sama . . ." Kero-ette is floating beside her, "Meilin-sama . . . it's time for you . . ."_

_Meilin blinks, pulling a red ribbon out of her line of vision, "What do you mean . . .?"_

_"You know what is to come . . ." Kero-ette smiles knowingly, "Look in your heart . . ."_

_Someone is squeezing her hand, Meilin looks to her other side and Syaotang is there, "Trust yourself . . ." He smiles, staring at the clock tower, "And we will surely succeed . . ."_

_Meilin nods, and looks at the clock tower, she taps the side of her head, "Butterfly . . ." As the wings grow on her back, Syaotang grabs her hand and looks deep into her eyes, "Good luck . . ."_

_Meilin nods and begins her flight. She approaches the clock tower and looks up, the full moon is almost gold . . . the top of the clock tower, there is someone waiting . . . long hair, white wings . . . and light purple eyes narrowing coldly._

_"Something's wrong . . ."_

_Meilin turns her head, and stares into her own eyes blankly. "Me?!"_

_The doppelganger nods, "Meilin . . . there's something wrong . . . one of your friends is your enemy . . ." _

_Meilin's flight stops, "An enemy . . . who? "_

_Meilin 2 puts her hands on her hips, "If I tell you that then there won't be any plot to this story . . ." She shrugs, and looks around, Meilin sees all her friends looking up at her, from Sakura to Eriol, from Syaoran to Madison, from Yuki-Bella to Carho . . . "Which one . . .?"_

_The smiles fade from their faces. Carho steps forward, "Something's wrong . . ." He raises the bell again . . ._

Twangle . . . Twangle . . .

_"Something's wrong . . . but what?"_

Kero-ette floated out of her draw not quite awake, still sparkling with her sleep. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, and fluttered over to the window. "Ah . . . what a beautiful day!" The sun was shining again, and thanks to Meilin capturing the Grouchy card, Kero-ette felt up to her cute little self once again. She fluttered over to Meilin's desk, and glowed. The Whoops book groaned and flipped over. Kero-ette folded her arms, "Come on you lot . . . wakey, wakey!"

The book groaned again, and the seal closed itself tighter.

Kero-ette floated down and landed on the desk, "Come on . . . up and at 'em you lot . . ." She rolled the book over, "If you didn't get enough sleep last night, you can blame the Grouchy card and the Coffee . . ."  

There was a huge amount of swearing from a lot of the cards, and the book disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kero-ette blinked, at the empty space, "What the . . .?"

:: Tap :: Tap ::

Kero-ette flew to the window, and let the hovering book in. She chuckled as it hovered to the desk meekly; "Well, now, you guys are awake . . . I'll go wake Meilin!"

Meilin was frowning in her sleep, "Something's wrong . . ." She mumbled quietly, Kero-ette frowned and landed on Meilin's pillow, careful not to tread on any of her mistress' hair, "Something's wrong . . ." Meilin repeated, "But what?"

"Meilin-chan . . ." Kero-ette started to fret, "Meilin-chan . . .?"

The black haired girl frowned even deeper.

Syaotang opened his eyes, and stared blankly in to the five sets of eyes that peered back at him.

"OUR LITTLE BROTHER'S ALL AWAKE NOW!!"

"LITTLE BROTHER'S ALL AWAKE NOW!"

"BROTHER'S ALL AWAKE NOW!"

"ALL AWAKE NOW!"

"AWAKE NOW!!"

"NOW HE'S ALL AWAKE!!" enthused Syao-Julien who, being the adopted one, could never quite get it right.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Syaotang screamed as his five brothers stared down at him. "It's the first day of holidays, can't ya leave me alone?!"

Madison skipped in from her bedroom to find her auntie setting the table, "Where's Way?"

"Out shopping for milk dear!" The very British woman answered cheerfully, "Now give your auntie a great big good morning hug!!"

Syao-Eli bounced out of Syaotang's bedroom, "Mumsy dearest?"

Mulan smiled and wrapped her arms around her son, "Yes, son?"

"May I put on my bestest stiff upper lip and pop over next door and fetch some more tea?"

"Oh! Oooh! Yes, darling! And while you are at it . . ."

Syaoran yawned as he walked out, "Wei-san?" He blinked and looked around, "Wei?" The little wolf found a neatly written letter on the table, _Have gone out with Way to fetch more milk, will be back soon . . ._ Syaoran shrugged and went into the kitchen. He was just brewing some green tea when . . .

**Ding-dong!**

 The little wolf yawned, and ran a hand through his hair before opening the door.

"AH! Good morning t—"

**SOCK**

Syaoran pulled back his bruised hand, "Eriol, it's too early in the . . ." He trailed off as a ginger haired boy sat up rubbing his jaw, "Oh!" Syaoran blushed, "I'm sorry, that was a instinctive reaction . . . I thought you were someone else . . ."

Syao-eli smiled, "It's all right!" The strange boy grinned as he bounced to his feet, "I just came over to ask for some more tea . . ."

Syaoran nodded and turned away to fetch the tea box, "We only have Chinese tea if that's ooooo. . ." Syaoran blinked as the one ginger, manic grinning boy turned into four ginger manic grinning boys and one dapple-grey haired, manic grinning boy, "Okay . . . and all of you are?"

"We're all from next door!!"

"All from next door!"

"From next door!"

"Next door!"

"Next door's where we're all from!!" Enthused Syao-Julien who, being the adopted one, could never quite get it right.

Syaoran's mouth fell open as he handed over the tea, and the five hyper boys bounced off, "Okay . . ." He said quietly, "You are the living embodiment of my sisters . . ." He looked off slightly, "Eriol is a dead man . . ."

Eriol sneezed. 

"What's up, master?" Spinel looked up from his book.

Eriol smiled, "Oh nothing . . . just Syaoran cursing my name again . . ." He looked at the clock on the wall, "He's running a bit late today . . ." He returned to his evil sewing, "Must have over slept . . ."

Meilin brushed her hair slowly, "And then she said that one of my friends is also my enemy . . ."

Kero-ette sat on the book's edge and frowned, "Well, we can rule out me and Yue-Bella . . . we're your guardians . . . I guess we can rule out that Sakura girl, 'cause trust me, no one so dense could be so evil . . ." She sighed and cocked her head, "Let's write up a list . . . and I tell you what . . . we'll just watch everyone and rule them out as we go . . . "

Meilin stared into the mirror.

Kero-ette stood, "This might be your toughest challenge yet Meilin . . . finding out that someone you always trusted is your enemy . . . be careful and watch everything that happens around you . . ."

Meilin's hair covered her face, and she squeezed her hairbrush tighter, "But I . . . my friends . . . I can't . . ."

"You might have to, Meilin . . ." Kero-ette touched Meilin's hand gently, "You might have to . . ."

Yue yawned as he walked along the corridor to his bathroom, Ruby moon and Yue-Bella had stayed over last night because . . . Yue frowned as he tried to recall exactly why he allowed Yukito to let them stay over . . . 

"Okay . . . are you ready?" Ruby moon squealed from the bathroom. Yue blinked and paused before he pushed the door open, Ruby and Yue-Bella had towels secured about their persons, their hair up in high ponytails and their legs up on the rim on the bath's rim. Yue's mouth fell open with shock as they . . .

*shhhhhhHHHHHHRRRRRIIPPPP!!!*

. . .pulled wax strips off their legs. Yue's eyes boggled, "What are you doing?!"

Ruby glanced at him, "What does it . . ."

*shhhhhhHHHHHHRRRRRIIIIIPPPP!!!*

". . . look like?" She finished, and rubbed the leg quickly with moisturiser. Yue-Bella smiled, as she started to apply even more of the hot waxy stuff to her pale legs. "Don't worry, brother . . . we'll clear up when we're done . . ."

"That's not what I'm angry about!" Yue stormed in and picked up the tub of wax, and squinted at the label.

"Then what's got your luna balls in a knot?" Ruby smiled as she took the wax scalpel shaped thingy from Yue-Bella and quickly dipped it into the tub of wax. Yue growled at her and took the tub out of their reach, "I'll have you know---!!"

*shhhhhhHHHHHHRRRRRIIIIIPPPP!!!*

 "There's something oddly satisfying about that . . ." Ruby nudged Yue-Bella with her bare shoulder. The moon angel-girl smiled and nodded. Yue cleared his throat, "As I was saying . . . I'm angry because this is MY leg wax!" 

Ruby dropped the leg waxy scalpel thingy in her shock and Yue-Bella raised an impressed eyebrow, as Yue continued sulkily, "And it would have been nice if you waited for me first . . ."

"Well . . . that's it then . . . that's all of them . . ." Meilin put her pen down, and picked up the list. "Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yue, Kero, Touya, Spinel, Ruby, Syaotang, Madison . . ."

"Madison?!" Kero-ette scoffed, "The yank's weird girlfriend can come straight off the list!!"

Meilin blinked, "Why?" 

"Because first of all, you'd have to be nuts to consider her a friend!!"

Meilin shook her head and read the list again, "Which one could be--?" She paused and picked up her 'phone.

"Who ya callin', sweetheart?"

Meilin shushed her, and smiled as the other side picked up. "Sakura? Can we meet up?"

"That's terrible . . ."

"I know . . ." Meilin nodded as she looked around, the park was warm, the king penguin was shiny and filled with lots of adorable little kids that just made you feel like . . . 'Wow . . . isn't creation great? All those unbearably cute kids . . . one kick and they'd go sailing through the air with ease . . .' Meilin sighed and looked at Sakura, she was reading the list again.

"Well, how about Syaoran?" Sakura asked distractedly, while she watched Kero-ette slap some suntan lotion on her little gold body, lay back on her tiny hand made sun bed, and lift sunning mirror to catch some rays.

"It can't be him, he's my cousin!" Meilin sighed; as she entered a flash back sequence for no other reason except DrM couldn't think how to put what she wanted to say into dialogue . . .

_~~_

_"I've known him since forever . . ."_

_Syaoran glanced at his cousin, and opened his hand, "This had better be the right bird . . ."_

_"Um . . . no . . . actually my bird was more . . ." Meilin tilted her head, "More . . . green . . ."_

_Syaoran sighed and ran off again._

**_Later that night . . .~~~_**

_"This had better be the right bird."_

_Meilin giggled, "But that's a squirrel!!"_

_Syaoran looked down into his hands. The squirrel was chittering and chattering in cute little Disney-esque mannerisms. "This is a squirrel!" Syaoran frowned, and threw the squirrel over his shoulder, "Stupid squirrel!"_

_Meilin smiled and skipped away, unaware that the squirrel was now mauling Syaoran viciously._

**_A little later . . .~~~_**

_"Meilin . . . I don't care what this is . . . as long as it's the right version of whatever it is . . ."_

_Meilin blinked, "I didn't know we got badgers in China . . ."_

_Syaoran held his hand out, a tiny little bird tweeting sweetly._

_Meilin squealed, "That's it! That's the one!!"_

_Syaoran smiled lopsidedly, he was swaying on his feet. "Oh, good . . . now be a good little girl and get Wei . . . I think the snake's poisonous . . ."_

_Meilin nodded and ran off, Syaoran looked down on himself, and shook his leg to get the badger, who had sunk his teeth in to that limb, off. He turned on his arms and started to try and shake of the rabbits and the squirrels that had attached themselves there and then he looked over his shoulder and scowled at the crocodile that had attached it's self to a rather soft part of his back. _

_When Meilin came back, she found Syaoran lying on his back, with the badger, the three rabbits, the six squirrels, the crocodile and the cobra still attached to him. _

_~~_

"Wow . . . now that's dedication for you . . ." Sakura nodded, "Okay, so may be not Syaoran . . . and we can instantly rule out Tomoyo-chan!!"

Meilin took a sip from her orange juice, "Oh . . . I'm not so sure Sakura . . ." Her mind was buzzing with instances when Tomoyo turned to her with stars in her eyes. Tomoyo was very evil many times, even surpassing Eriol in evil-ness. She did always say how she loved every opportunity to tape Sakura in her costumes . . . and with Meilin as the new Cardcaptor, Sakura hadn't exactly been the star. 

Sakura shook her head, "Nope . . . not Tomoyo!"

Meilin sighed, "Okay . . ." 

The emerald eyed girl looked down the list, "Hmmm . . . Oniichan can be real mean sometimes but nah . . . he wouldn't hurt you!" She picked up Meilin's pen and started to check people off. "Kero . . . might be evil when he hasn't had pudding, but no . . . Yue . . . gives the Glare-O-Evil pretty well, but nope, not him either . . ."

"Who could it be?" Meilin sighed and lay back, she stared at the clouds as they rolled past. "I mean, why would any one of my friends just pretend to be my friend . . .?" Meilin sat up and shook her head, "This doesn't make any sense . . ."

"Maybe that's because it's the Whoops cards." Meilin blinked and turned to find Syaotang standing behind them. He was dressed fairly shabbily as if he'd thrown on whatever was close to hand, a pair of jeans and a simple green shirt, and looked rather tired too. He had his hands shoved into his jeans, and shrugged, "Just a thought . . ."

Meilin smiled, "Haven't seen you in days, stranger!"

That broke Syaotang's tiredness, he smiled lopsidedly, "I just thought I'd come say . . ." He sighed, the smile fading from his face, as he knelt down in front of her, "I . . . um, I'm going back to America for a little while . . ."

Meilin blinked, "Nani . . .? Wait, you're not supposed to go back to your homeland until we defeat Eriol or whatever it is!"

"This isn't the Clow cards . . ." He smiled sadly, "Trust me, I wish it was . . . We wouldn't have to go through all this crap in and out every week . . ."

"What's wrong?" Meilin asked quietly. "What's happened?"

"Not what's happened, it's . . . what's going to happen . . ." He sighed heavily, "I . . . I have to marry Madison . . ."

"What's wrong with that?" Kero-ette sat up, folding her little sunning mirrors. She smirked at him, "Fate is fate is fate . . . you'll have no choice . . ." She snorted and picked up her cocktail. "Yank!"

Syaotang didn't even frown, "I thought I'd at least be able to choice the date . . ." He scowled, "But no, it's tomorrow!"

"NANI?!" Kero-ette choked on her sunrise special.

"HOE?!" Sakura damn well dropped her camera.

Meilin stood, "To-to-tomorrow?" Syaotang didn't even look at her as he nodded, "Demo . . . demo . . ." Meilin tried to think of something, "I . . . I . . ."

"I don't want you there!" Syaotang closed his eyes and stood, his fist clenched, "I don't want you there, Li-chan!"

Meilin stumbled back as if slapped by his stinging comment, tears brimmed her eyes and she pulled out her key quickly, and without checking to see if anyone would see her using her magic pulled out the butterfly card. "Butterfly!" Meilin flew off without looking back.

"Meilin-chan!" Sakura dropped her camera, and pulled out her key, "Meilin-chan!! Wait! Fly!!"

Kero-ette growled at him as she flew after the two little girls, "Yank!"

Syaotang, hung his head, not caring about the tears leaking from his amber eyes, "I don't want you there Meilin-chan . . . Because I'll choose you every time . . ." He looked up to the sky, and watched Meilin's rapidly receding figure. "I'd choose you . . ."

_Meanwhile . . ._

Eriol spat out his tea, "Urgh!!"

"What's up, master?" Spinel looked up from his book.

Eriol sat the tea down on the table, and wiped his mouth, "Somewhere in Tomoeda, someone just had a highly sappy encounter . . . errrggghh . . ." He shuddered, "Something must be done to readdress the balance . . ."

Eriol flicked his hand in the air.

Syaoran walked along the corridor carrying a large tray of lemon meringues. He smiled, "Ah . . . the last batch of meringues for the old people at the bottom of the building." Syaoran, who was the nicest little wolf in all of Tomoeda had so kindly offered to order the old people's meringues for the week, but for some reason the meringues had arrived at his home instead of theirs. Syaoran frowned as he neared the lift, "What the . . .?"

"It's out of order." Syaoran turned to find Carho dusting off his hands. The janitor shrugged, "Sorry."

Syaoran smiled, because he was in a really happy mood, "That's okay . . . I'll just take the stairs." He turned and walked the little way to the stair well. Unbeknownest to him, a banana peel suddenly appeared with a bright purple glow, just on that vital step before stairs . . . 

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

Spinel looked down at his master's magic circle as Eriol watched Syaoran fall down the stairs, "Six flights of stairs . . . that seemed a little excessively evil, master . . ."

"You say potatoe, I say potato . . ." Eriol raised an eyebrow, "You say too evil, I say not evil enough . . ."

{Eye-catch}

{**Insert** Appropriate Cliff Hanger **Here**} 


	15. CardCaptor Meilin: The Movie (Always Rea...

{Eye-catch}

{**Insert** Jokey Poorly Scripted Solution To Cliff Hanger **Here**}

_The First Movie. . ._

**C     A     R     D     C     A     P     T     O     R           M     E     I     L     I     N     :**

(Always Read The Fine Print, Meilin!!)

. . . Part Two 

When Sakura and Kero-ette found Meilin, the girl was standing on Tomoeda School's roof. She was staring at the clock tower with resolution, "Meilin-chan?"

"The judgement, *my* final judgement . . ." Meilin said quietly, "It's gonna take place here . . ." She looked around, and laughed a little, "I'm ready for it!"

"Meilin-chan?" Kero-ette fluttered over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" Meilin nodded, and strode purposely to Sakura, "Now, I am really wonderful, and I am really well trained, but over the years, I've come to understand when I need a little help . . ." She took Sakura's hand and started to drag her, "Come on Sakura-chan, you and your cluzty self got through the final judgement, you can give me a few pointers . . ." Meilin smiled brightly, and tried not to let her friends see how hurt she was inside, "And then I'll be invincible!! OH HO HO HO HO!!"

**Later that night . . .~~~**

Syaotang sat on his roof, and stared up at the night sky. He sighed heavily, and looked at Meilin's balcony. The Cardcaptor hadn't come home yet, in fact she was sleeping over at someone else's, //Most likely that scary Sakura girl's . . .// He sighed again, and wished he'd broken it to her a little more gently. "What am I gonna do . . .?"

"How about telling Meilin about your true feelings?"

Syaotang turned to find Carho standing on the roof behind him, "What in the hell are you doing up here?"

Carho held up some roof tiles, "Retiling . . . That bit you're sitting on is a little unstable . . ."

Syaotang sighed, "I'm not in the mood to be all paranoid and suspicious of you!" He turned away, and stared at the moon, "Go away."

Carho smiled, "You think that maybe I am Meilin's new enemy? That second Whoops card you keep feeling but never see?"

Syaotang blinked but kept still, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, I mean it's come up enough times . . ." The green haired man smiled, "It's not long until your wedding, huh?"

"Tomorrow I'll be chained to Madison for the rest of my life . . . they've even booked the park as a venue . . ." He scoffed quietly, "They got a special injunction before I was born to make sure that if Madison ever felt like I was falling for someone else she could order our marriage at any time . . ."

"Well, that explains the fact that despite the fact you're what? Fifteen?" Syaotang nodded, Carho smiled, "Your mother wants you married and settled down . . ."

Syaotang sighed, "If only there was another way I could get out of this . . ." He blushed, "I mean, Madison's nic---well, she's . . . she's . . . something, I can't put my finger on it just yet, but uh . . . She's something . . ."

Carho laughed quietly, "I know what you mean . . ." The green haired janitor stood, and brushed himself off, "Syaotang . . ." The little tango looked up at him, and the green eyed janitor leant over, "Don't worry so much, trust Meilin . . . she'll put hers and Madison's head to good use . . ." He winked, "Meilin will come out alright . . . and so will you . . ."

Syaotang absorbed this, "Thanks . . . I think . . ." But when he looked up, the mysterious man was gone . . .

He sighed, "Man sure knows how to make an exit." 

Syaotang blinked, as he heard a faint "Aaaaaaaaggggghhhhhh!!" But that was soon cut off. 

**The next day . . .~~~**

Syaotang walked out of his bedroom, his brothers still crammed on his bed, still rugby tackling what they thought was him. Years, and years, and years of practice, Syaotang had finally learnt how not to stay too long under your brothers. He sighed and walked past Madison's bedroom, she was modelling her wedding dress for herself. Syaotang thought briefly of moving away so he didn't see the dress for fear of bad luck . . . but then thought better of it, he hoped Madison got struck down by lightening . . .

"And one, and two, and one, and two . . . come on girls, reach for that sky!!" 

Syaotang rolled his eyes as he heard Mister Motivator clap enthusiastically. His mother, a British born, rosey cheeked, chubby woman, was probably doing her usual morning routine of exercise with her Mister Motivator tapes. Syaotang sighed again and strolled into the kitchen, the day was to be the worst day of his life . . . made only a little more worse by the fact he wouldn't be sharing it with ---

::tap::tap::

Syaotang looked up to see Eriol holding Syaoran up on his staff, Syaotang cocked an eyebrow as he realised Eriol's staff had suddenly acquired some rockets . . .

Eriol pulled off his goggles as they landed in the park, "Not bad . . ." He said cheerfully, "Even if I do say so myself . . ."

Syaotang pulled of his goggles too, "Why exactly have you attached rockets to your staff?" They dismounted the gilded thing, Syaotang walked around the staff to get a better look, "Especially when you are a very powerful . . ."

"Not to mention intensely evil . . ." Syaoran folded his arms and glared at the two of them.

"Thank you, *evil* magician . . ." Syaotang sighed and flopped down on to the ground he looked up at Eriol, "Why would you need rockets on your staff?!"

Eriol shrugged and snapped his flying goggles on to his head, making his famous blue hair stick up, "I like rockets." 

Syaoran rolled his eyes, and sat by Syaotang, "Now we are here . . ." He glared at Syaotang, "What's wrong with you?! Why did you be so mean to Meilin?!"

"I've . . ." Syaotang sighed, "I've got to marry Madison today . . ."

Eriol frowned, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Yeah . . . but . . ." He sighed and pulled out his wedding contract, "But my parents got some sort of legal injunction . . ."

Eriol pulled on his glasses and stared at the paper, he gasped, "But this is just one huge giant loophole!!" He frowned and squinted a little harder, "Not to mention a very poorly concealed plot hole . . ." He shook his head, "Lawyers and writers today . . ."

Syaotang sighed as somewhere in the distance a bell tolled, "I just wish something could happen . . . some sort of miracle happened and that I wouldn't have to go back to America . . ."

"But you're not gonna get it . . ." The evil Whoops card smirked from it's vantage point up in the trees nearby, it cackled evilly, "And then you and the Cardcaptor will be spilt up and no-one will beat us . . . the Whoops cards will . . . will . . ." It stroked it's chin evilly, "We'll be even more powerful than Bill Gates . . ."

_Somewhere in a Microsoft office . . ._

"Let's see . . . Windows 3003, 3003.1, 3003.2, 3003.3 . . ." Bill Gates cackled evilly, "I have the rest of the Microsoft products for the next three millenniums lined up and waiting and there's nothing anyone can do about it because everyone *must* use Microsoft . . . what shall I do n—AH CHOO!!" He sniffed and wiped his nose quickly.

 Meilin laughed happily as she skipped along the road with Sakura and Tomoyo, "So what shall we do now?" She giggled, and then rushed ahead, "I know, I know! Let's go get some ice cream!! Come on!!" 

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged unease looks, "Meilin's taking this all very well . . ." Sakura laughed without meaning it.

Tomoyo shook her head, "I don't think that's a good thing, Sakura . . ."

Meilin rounded a corner hoping that Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't see her, she closed her eyes and let the tears flow a little, "I . . . I had so much hope . . ." She murmured quietly to herself, "So much love inside of me and I thought that he . . . that he would be the one . . ." 

"Meilin-chan?" Meilin looked up to find Yuki-Bella standing in front of her, the snow-rabbit-Bella smiled slightly as she rested her large grocery bag on her hip, and explained how she just arrived here so randomly, "Ruby-chan, Yue-kun and Yue-Bella-chan sent us out for more beauty products . . ."

 Meilin blinked as Nakuru and Yukito slowed to a stop as they rounded the corner too, Tomoyo and Sakura came up panting behind Meilin, "Meilin-chan!!" Sakura panted, "You run so fast . . . you must be in excellent health!!"

Yuki-Bella smiled, "Well . . . since you are all here, why don't we all get some ice cream!"

"Mmmm!!" Yukito grinned as he lapped at his mega gigantic massive super-duper sized ice cream, "Oshii!!" 

Tomoyo smiled sweetly and Sakura twitched slightly as they watched Yuki downed his fifth ice cream in the few minutes they had been there. Ruby slid into her seat, "Why do I have to pay?" She grumbled quietly, "Just because I've got a 'all you can eat' pass to this place . . ."

A little way off, Yuki-Bella smiled as she handed Meilin a small strawberry cone, Meilin nodded thankfully, and lapped at it slowly. "Are you well Meilin-chan?" Meilin nodded mutely, Yuki-Bella's amber eyes softened slightly, "Perhaps you wish to talk somewhere else?"

The new Cardcaptor sighed, "Please?"

Meilin slowed to a stop as she and Yuki-Bella came to a stop in the King Penguin Park. Yuki-Bella smiled, as Yue-Bella felt the rest of the group, they were with, slow to a stop and hide poorly in the bushes so Sakura and Tomoyo could get some good shots of Meilin. "Meilin-chan . . ." Yuki-Bella smiled, "Tell me truthfully . . . are you well?"

Meilin didn't even look up.

Yuki-Bella smiled, "Yue-Bella says that she is really, really, really worried about you . . ." 

Meilin blinked and looked up.

The snow rabbit-Bella smiled bitter sweetly, "Maybe you two should talk . . ." She winked, "See you on the other side . . ."

The new Cardcaptor stepped back and wiped her eyes as Yue-Bella transformed in. she sighed and tightened her dressing gown, "Trust it to happen . . . just had to . . ." She sighed and shook her head, "Can we get this over and done with quickly, some moon guardians need their beauty sleep . . ." She peered down at Meilin coolly, "And for my public image's sake, I only said one really."

Syaotang sighed, "So what can I do?"

Syaoran sighed, "I dunno . . . this never came up in the Clow cards thingy . . ." 

". . . Or the Sakura cards . . ." Eriol added, he glanced off into the distance, "Well, whatever you do I hope you do it soon . . ."

Syaotang blinked, "Why?"

"SYOOOOOOOOOOOOTANNNNNNNGGG!!!" Madison screeched in that god-awful voice of hers as she came running up to them in her god-awful wedding dress, "SYOOOOOOOOOOOOTANNNNNNNGGG—BAAAAAAAAABBBBYYY!!!!"

Meilin swung her legs in the water as Yue-Bella stepped out from behind the bushes, "Good thing I always keep a spare pair of my robes with me at all times!" She winked and knelt by Meilin, "Okay . . . so with Syaotang going to marry Madison, you feel bad because . . .?"

"I think I love him."

"But his robes are so ugly . . ."

Meilin wiped away her tears, and laughed slightly, "And he's so much like Syaoran . . . I know . . . but I . . ." She sighed and looked out over the water, "I love him . . . but he doesn't even care and he's leaving . . ."

Yue-Bella sighed, "I know it's hard . . . losing someone you love dearly, but sometimes you just have to say, 'well, more them the idiot for leaving me' . . ."

"You loved Clow, didn't you?" Meilin smiled, "How did you deal with his dying?"

Yue-Bella folded her arms, and looked very reflective, "Keroberos and I went out and got very drunk . . . and then we went and got some tattoos on our butts . . ." She cracked open an eye as Meilin snorted and involuntarily laughed out loud. "Meilin . . .?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna hate myself for saying this and I remind you that his robes clash with everything . . . even black . . . but . . ." Yue-Bella sighed, "If you really love him . . . don't do what you did with Sakura, don't back off . . ." She looked up, and pointed with an elegant arm, "The ceremony's taking place over there . . . go layth the smackth down . . ." The moon angel-girl smiled, "And know that all your friends are behind you . . ."

Meilin stood, and blushed slightly as the moon angel-girl bent over and laid a light kiss on her forehead. "Do you really think I can do it?"

"Well . . . you spend the rest of this movie in inconsolable angst like Sakura did or you can be Li Meilin . . . and go whup that fashion mistake of a girl's can!!"    

Syaotang sighed as he stood around, he was waiting for the ceremony to begin, Madison, distrusting leech that she was, hanging on to his arm to make sure he didn't make a run for it. Eriol and Syaoran were roped into the ceremony as joint best men, Syaoran sighed, "Eriol . . ."

The blue haired reincarnation looked up from his polishing of his rocket-powered staff, "Yep?"

"I'm going to lose Meilin to this guy . . ." 

Eriol grinned, "Wasn't that the plan in the first place?"

"Yeah, but I'd be deficit in my duties as a Touya replacement if I didn't at least angst over this a little . . ."

"Speaking of Touya . . . where is he? I have seen him all episode . . ."

"I dunno . . ." Syaoran shrugged, "Probably not doing anything important . . . You know he's probably on one of his mysterious part time jobs . . ." 

_At Touya's mysterious part time job . . ._

"So . . . we meet again Mister Bond . . ."

James Bond looked up at the leather black chair, he growled in a thick Sean-Connery-Scottish accent, "You'll never get away with this, Peach Arrow!"

"Oh . . ." Peach Arrow, a tall, Japanese, handsome teenaged boy swivelled around in the big chair, stroking a white bunny rabbit, "But I will, Mister Bond . . . I will . . ."

Bond gasped, as he realised Peach Arrow's plan was being set in motion. He frowned furiously, "Do you expect me to talk, Peach Arrow?!"

"No, Mister Bond . . ." Touya - I mean – Peace Arrow threw a random lever that just happened to be within his reach, "I expect you to DIE!!"

As James Bond's screams of pain and humiliation rose higher and higher in pitch, Touya laughed manically, "Mwha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

Sakura and Tomoyo and Yuki and Keroberos-ette and Ruby ran up to Meilin and Yue-Bella, "Meilin-chan!" Sakura called, "Are you okay now?"

Meilin nodded, "Sakura, much as I like you . . ." She smiled bravely, "I have to stop trying to pretending to be you . . ." 

"Hoe?"

The red eyes of the new Cardcaptor brightened, "If I want Syaotang . . . I'm gonna have to fight for him . . ."

Kero-ette grinned, "All right, Cardcaptor Meilin!!"

"That's right," Meilin nodded again, "I'm Cardcaptor Meilin, this is my show now . . . and I--"

"KERO-ETTE!!" Suppi called as he and Kero flew towards them desperately.

"What is it?" Keroberos-ette gasped, "What's wrong? Has the ceremony already started?!"

"NO!!" They yelled together, "STOP THE OCTOPUS!!!" 

A ball of fried octopus flew past them all at fast speeds, and headed straight towards Yuki, the snow rabbit blinked innocently as the thing hurtled towards him. 

"OCTOPUS!!" Keroberos and Spinel yelled, "DON'T RUN!! OC-TO-PUS!!!"

Yuki blinked and momentarily thought about opening his mouth and comically swallowing it when Yue suddenly forced him to side step it, yelling angrily, //Don't be disgusting!! You don't know where that thing's been!!//

The fried octopus shrugged and flopped rather gracefully into the lake that Yuki just happened to be standing in front of. It's purpose - namely providing DrM with a flimsy excuse to get Kero and Spinel to the park at the same time as everyone else - done, the fried piece of octopus waded out of the water and returned to it's trailer.

Keroberos and Spinel sighed and turned away, "So what's new?"

Meilin smiled, "I'm going to rescue Syaotang from Madison, and then I'll try to figure out which of my friends is the second Whoops card!" She smiled and nodded, "All right! Let's do it!"

Sakura giggled, and whipped out her camera, "Yay! Time for another incredible expensive looking special effect scene!!"

The evil Whoops card smirked as it looked around, Syaotang and Eriol and Syaoran didn't suspect a thing . . . she looked over where Meilin was . . . and growled as she felt the Cardcaptor prepare for battle.

A smile quirked at confident lips, Meilin raised her head as she felt the magic pulse and ebb all around her. She plucked her magic key out and held it out in front of her, "O key that hides the power of the Whoops . . ."

The key began to glow, and Meilin's bright crimson magic circle appeared below her. Her black hair swayed slightly as she held her hands up, and slid her eyes shut.

". . . Reveal the true blunder to me. . ."

The magical wind began to blow harder, and whipped about the place, wrapping about Meilin's key.

". . . Under out bathly bond . . . I, Li Meilin, command thee . . ."

Meilin threw her hands forward.

"RELEASE!!!!!"

The rubber duck key morphed into the rubber ducky staff with a loud quack, Meilin smiled and grabbed it with both hands, swirled it a couple of impressive times before holding it in one hand. She threw the free hand out to the side, "Magic Girl card . . . Music card . . . Butterfly card . . . Help me save my True love . . . release and misspell!!!"

Sakura and Tomoyo swooned as the Music card provided some really funky, upbeat, 'Yeah, go Cardcaptor!!' music, the Magic Girl wrapped about Meilin and turned her normal clothes into her old Meilin fighting robes. Meilin smiled as the Magic Girl quickly tied her hair into Meilin favourite and traditional style. 

The beautiful butterfly wings quickly grew out of her back, and Meilin turned, "Come on!" She shouted, "We haven't got a moment to lose!!"

Madison growled, as Meilin and her little friends suddenly landed, "Get lost!! This is MY wedding!!"

Syaotang turned and gasped, "Meilin! No!!"

Meilin grasped her staff tightly as she walked up the aisle, "Syaotang . . . if you can look me in the eye and . . ."

"Who are you?" Meilin turned to see Syaotang's momma and brothers staring at her with incredibility. Madison quickly sprinted to Meilin and glared at the girl before growling, "This is the one that's messing up all our plans!!"

Syaotang bowed his head, "Meilin . . ."

Syaotang's momma groaned quietly, "Well then, you are going to have to leave . . . Syaotang's in love with Madison and there isn't one jot you can do about it . . ."

Meilin blinked, and nodded, "There is . . ." She pulled out a card, "Hole card! Do your thing! Release and misspell!!"

Syaotang's momma's mouth opened up really wide as the hole card gleefully opened a hole right underneath the hole family and swallowed them hole!! 

The new Cardcaptor smiled and nodded, she turned back to Syaotang and smiled, "Syaotang . . . if you can tell me you want this to happen then fine . . . I'll sit down . . . and I'll happily watch you marry this girl . . ."

"Syaotang has to marry me or . . ." Madison smirked, "He'll have lotsa bad family honour!!"

Eriol peered at the legal contract, "Not to mention he'll never be allowed to eat Twinkies again!" The blue haired reincarnation rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky, "Kami-sama . . . this is such a big plot hole and a poorly veiled one at that . . ."

"Meilin . . ." Syaotang winced, "I . . . I . . ." He sighed and shook his head, "I want to marry Madison . . ."

"HA HA HA!!" Madison screamed into Meilin ear, "Do you hear that! I win, you lose LOOO-HOOO-SSEEEEEEER!!! So you and your little friends can just bugger off!!" She smirked, "You stupid carbon copy of Sakura!"

Meilin felt the tears again, and growled, "Damnit, I've had enough . . . I'm sick of trying to be Sakura, and I'm more than sick of you Madison!" 

Carho hobbled out of the hospital, "I've got to get to Meilin . . . tell her who the evil Whoops card really is!!"

Dr Megalomania panicked and looked around, //What to do?! I don't want him there yet . . . Erm. . . Erm. . .// She spotted a marshmallow truck nearby. . . her deep brown eyes lit up with delight as she ran out in front of the marshmallow truck, "Hey! Stop!! I want you to do me a favour!!" 

The Marshmallow truck driver leant out of his window, "What?"

"Can I have some marshmallows please?" Dr Megalomania asked politely, linking her arms behind her back shyly, and blushing slightly.

"Don't you want me to run over Carho?" The driver blinked in confusion.

Dr Megalomania shrugged, "Erm . . ." She quickly typed something and a tree quickly fell on Carho, "There we go . . ." She smiled, "Now about my marshmallows . . ."  

"And what are you going to do about it, Meilin?!" Madison sneered, "huh! Not much, is there?" 

Syaotang flinched and started to move between the two girls when Meilin suddenly turned to Madison, she was clutching her staff very hard, "You know what I wish?" She said very quietly, Syaoran gulped and moved behind Sakura quickly, Meilin was speaking in her 'I'm gonna kill anything that moves' voice, "I wish . . . I wish . . ."

"You wish you had a boyfriend that didn't fall for the other girl . . .?" Madison smirked, "That you weren't the eternal reject?"

Even Yue-Bella's mouth fell open and she felt herself and her sister move a step forward, Meilin still didn't break her eye contact with Madison, but she held up her hand to stop them. She pointed her staff at Madison, "I wish . . ." She said loudly, "I wish . . ." 

"What's wrong . . ." Madison's centimetre thick lipstick undulated, ". . . Reject?"

Meilin's head snapped up at this, real fire burning in her eyes, "I WISH . . ." She hollered as she raised the staff above her head and brought it crashing down on Madison's, "I WISH I HAD SOME WAY OF RETURNING YOU TO YOUR MISTAKE'S CONFINE!!!" 

Meilin's magic circle glowed brightly, and Madison's eyes widened with shock and dismay, "No fair . . . you . . ." Her voice trailed off as she was sucked into a card.

Meilin blinked as the card, that was once Madison, lay on the grass silently. Syaotang stepped forward his sword drawn, he poked the card before he picked it up and stared at the name.

_The Clow Reed's Really Annoying Card._

"No way . . . Madison was a card . . .?" He said quietly, "All this time Madison was a card . . .? Wait a minute . . . wait a minute! I almost married one of Clow's stupid cards?!"

Eriol slapped his head, "I *knew* there was something I had forgotten to tell Meilin!!" 

Everyone stared at him.

He shrugged, "I meant to tell Meilin to read the back of the book . . ." He beamed happily, "I put *instructions* in this one . . ."

As Yue and Kero, Spinel and Ruby, Yue-Bella and Kero-ette went crashing to the ground and twitched, Meilin pulled the book out of her bag and stared at the back cover, sure enough, there was a small panel of Clow's handwriting. She peered at it, and read aloud:

**Warning:**

**One card could not be sealed inside book.**

**Am too lazy.**

**Please keep eye out for girl named _Madison Rae_ – is Whoops card.**

**Seal on sight.**

As Yue and Kero, Spinel and Ruby, Yue-Bella and Kero-ette went crashing to the ground and twitched *again*, Syaoran and Syaotang quickly following suit, Meilin's mouth fell open and she glanced at Eriol, "Anything else I need to know?"

Eriol smiled, "Sure . . . just read the rest . . ."

Meilin sighed and looked below the health warning, and continued to read:

**Caution:**

**Book should not be opened.**

**To avoid opening, do not utter phrase –**

_What if I had magic?_

_What if Clow created another book, with another set of cards?_

_What if I was the Cardcaptor?_

**- In vicinity of book, will cause seal to break, cards to escape and impending doom on the world.**

Syaoran rolled his eyes, and slapped Eriol's head, "Figures . . . what else?"

"In case of opening, consult page 2712. . ." Meilin shrugged and glanced at her friends, "Can't hurt, can it?" She flipped the pages until she reached page 2712. She frowned slightly as she read.

_Dearest Cardcaptor of the Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That Cards._

_I am Clow Reed, creator of these cards, and it is entrusted to you to retrieve them now._

_At this very moment of time, I can but offer you three words of advice . . ._

_[P.T.O.]_

Meilin sighed and turned the page, and came across Clow's wondrous words of advice in big bold letters.

**You**

**Are**

**Screwed.**

And then in really, teeny-weeny, ickle, tiny, tiny little letters at the end:

_Yours sincerely,_

_Clow Reed._

_The Marvellous, Miraculous, Magnificent Master of all that is Mesmerizing and Magical. _

_I am a Comical Genius . . . and you have to admit that THAT was hilarious . . ._

Meilin fell very, very, very quiet. Her bright red eyes slid shut, and she drew a quiet breath. Tomoyo and Sakura glanced at each other and lowered their cameras, Meilin seemed like she was about to burst into tears. Yue-Bella and Kero-ette approached their mistress, but was held back by Yue and Kero, they shook their heads. Meilin would need to deal with this first. Eriol's smile faded, he wondered (for the first time in his life) if perhaps, Clow Reed had gone too far. Syaoran sighed, and rolled his eyes. He tiptoed behind Syaotang and gave the boy a subtle push. Syaotang stumbled forward, and mumbled, "Uh . . . Meilin . . . are you . . .?"

"I'm fine . . ." Meilin didn't even look up, she wiped her eyes gently. "I'm really fine . . ." He stepped forward, and she looked up. Her red eyes were wet with tears, but she smiled, "He's . . . he's . . ." Meilin began to laugh, "He's such an idiot!!"

"I know . . ." Syaotang laughed too, he grabbed her hands and leant forward, "And the suckers that we are, we have to capture his stupid cards!"

Meilin threw back her head and laughed loudly. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief, as Meilin shook herself, "You know what?"

Sakura smiled, "What Meilin-chan?"

"I sense a Whoops card . . ." She pointed in the direction of the school. "And you know what . . . after all that has happened today . . . I'm ready to take it on . . ." She nodded, "D'ya know why?"

Syaotang shook his head, "No . . . Why?"

"Because I'm Cardcaptor Meilin . . ." She winked, "And now I'm the magic girl!" Meilin threw her arm to her side, "Magic Girl, Music, come to my aide . . ." She threw them out and twirled her staff, "Make this Cardcaptor fit for a parade!! Release and misspell!"

Meilin smiled as the Music card started to play some flying music, with a fairly upbeat magic girl feel to it, she looked down on herself quickly and found herself dressed in blue Jeans dungarees, and a bright white t-shirt, her hair was hanging down her back in two loose ponytails, and were tied with sunflower ties. 

Meilin smiled and started to run towards the school, Syaotang ran after her, "Meilin? What are you doing? Meilin!!"

Meilin ran backwards as she winked at him, "What eventful day like this would be complete without a happy, happy ending song?" 

"Meilin . . . I . . . you . . ." He smiled, and changed his mind, "We're still rivals for the cards!"

"I hope so!!" She grinned, he breathed a sigh of relief, "Don't worry about it 'Tang . . . Let's just get going already!"

"Are you ready?" Kero-ette winked at her sister and grinned as they took flight, "Here we go!!"

{Cue End Credits}

The new Cardcaptor laughed, and began to sing, _"#Are you ready . . .#"_ Meilin turned and ran faster, Syaotang caught up with her; she winked at him again, _"#. . . To take it on with me?#"_ He nodded, and they both jumped on her staff as she took off, _"#Grab my hand and hold it tight . . .#"_

Syaotang wrapped his arms around her tight, unaware of the death glares he was getting from Syaoran as he and Sakura drew level, rather appropriately the Fly card decided it would help if Sakura could fly on her staff, _"#Meilin's the star of the show . . .#"_ She nodded, and looked ahead, _"#Trust in her and follow,#"_ Meilin smiled, as Sakura gave her the thumbs up, _"#She'll go figure it out, all right!#"_

Both magic girls jumped slightly as Eriol's rocket powered staff drew up with Eriol in front and Tomoyo perched on the back, she held up her camera, _"#And now you two are the magic girls, for sure!#"_ She winked, _"#Leave the angle to me, don't you worry!#"_ Tomoyo hugged her camera happily, _"#My camera's ready and a-waitin' to capture . . . Your bravery . . . and you!#"_ Sakura and Meilin squealed as Eriol's rocket powered staff pulled ahead of theirs; Tomoyo grinned as she got to film both magic girls, then gasped as all six guardians suddenly soared above them. 

Yue rolled his eyes, _"#Here we go again . . .#"_

_"#Capturing all the cards . . . #"_ Spinel sidled up to Kero, thinking it was Kero-ette.

Kero pushed him away and laughed, _"#it's scary but it's true! #"_

_"#Are you ready too? #"_ Yue-Bella linked her hand with Ruby and smiled. 

Ruby squeezed her love's hand tightly, _"#She'll take on all Clow's boo-boos! #"_

Kero-ette giggled as she flew closer to Meilin and prompted the whole party to dive towards the lake, _"#All right now, Cardcaptor Meilin! #"_

Syaotang smiled as he watched their reflections in the air, he closed his eyes and hugged Meilin again, "#_Opened my eyes_, #" he breathed in the smell of her hair, "#_And found this magic girl . . ._ _She saved me from Madison's clutches!_ #"__

Sakura giggled as she held Syaoran back from leaping off her speeding staff, Syaoran growled, "#_He better not hurt her!_ _And Eriol better shut it . . ._ #" Eriol chuckled as Syaoran glared at him, "#_I've got no complexes about my cousin!_ #"__

Eriol shook his head, and kicked his feet out, skimming the water surface, "#_And now I've got two lil cute descendants,_ #" He let go of the gold staff to dance a little. Sakura and Meilin looked on in puzzlement as Tomoyo's hand held her camera above the water surface, and Eriol held his glasses. After a few seconds, the two ascended again, "#_I admit my past life was a little reckless . ._ . #" He chuckled as he clicked his fingers, and they were dry again, "#_But now I'm ready and a-waitin' to play . . ._ #" He winked at Syaoran, "#_So Evil . . . it's Great!_ #"__

Yue did a tight roll, "#_Here we go again . . ._ #"__

"#_Capturing all the cards . . ._#" Spinel pushed Kero-ette under the water thinking it was Kero.

Kero laughed, as he dipped his feet into the water as if running, "#_can you believe it now?!_ #"__

"#_Are you ready too?_ #" Ruby smiled as she plucked a lily out of the water.

Yue-Bella blushed as Ruby handed her the flower. "#_She'll take on all Clow's boo-boos!_ #"__

Kero-ette pulled herself out of the water and dunked both Kero and Spinel, "#_All right now, Cardcaptor Meilin!_ #"__

_Somewhere in Tomoeda school . . ._

For no reason at all, and having recovered miraculously in record-breaking speed, Carho started to sing to himself, "#_La, laa, laa, ah ah ah!_ #" He spun and did a drum solo on some rather conveniently stacked buckets, as Syaotang's family suddenly and inexplicably reappeared from the hole they had fallen into, "#_La, la, la! Ah, ah, aaaah ha!_ #"

Meilin smiled as the roof of Tomoeda school came into view, the others stopped singing and the music card started to wind down the song, "#_I'm all ready now . . ._ #" Meilin sang quietly as they made their approach, "#_To capture all the cards . . ._ #"__

Syaotang squeezed her, "#A_nd you're the magic girl now!_ #"

Meilin looked over her shoulder, and smiled, "#_Are you ready too?_ #"__

He nodded, "#_We'll take on all Clow's boo-boos!_ #"__

"#_All right now!_ #" Kero-ette roared as they made their final approach for landing, "#_Cardcaptor Meilin!! _#"__

They all landed and Meilin stepped forward, confident with all her friends behind her. Meilin swirled her staff around her wrist once, and smiled, as Kero-ette and Yue-Bella landed either side now. She felt a little weak at the knees as Syaotang clapped his hand on her shoulder. Meilin glanced at Yue-Bella, with a flower in her hair, the moon angel-girl smiled and nodded. Meilin nodded back, she glanced at Kero-ette. The lion nodded back. "Let's end this before we start sounding like a really bad Disney movie!!"

Meilin sighed and smiled, as she stepped forward. 

"Okay . . . let's do it . . ." She held up her staff, "LET'S CAPTURE THAT CARD!!"

T     H    E       E   N   D     

{Cue Remix Version of 'Are You Ready?'}

-----------------------------------------------

_Cardc®aptors Style Advert For Third Season . . ._

{A Single, Crimson Lotus Petal Lands On Seemingly Pure White Water . . .}

_It's time Meilin . . ._

Big Narrator Type Guy: One Cardcaptor . . .

_. . . Your destiny fulfilled . . ._

B.N.T.G: One Judge . . .

_Trust yourself . . . and we'll always succeed . . ._

B.N.T.G: One chance . . .

_I am the 'Captor . . ._

[Cue Third Season CCM music, and lots of lotus petals raining down]

B.N.T.G: One last Series . . . Cardcaptor Meilin . . .

_Bet you didn't see that coming . . ._

Meilin: You've Had Your Fun, Now Let Me Have Mine, Whoops Card . . . RETURN TO YOUR MISTAKE'S CONFINE!!

_Cardcaptor Meilin: Series Zero.Three – One last time . . ._


	16. Cardcaptor Meilin: Singin' It With Style...

{The Sound of popcorn and loud slurping can be heard, the lights suddenly flick on and DrM and Bluegoo are revealed watching CCM in their Special Author/Beta-Reader's Audio-Visual Multimedia complex. . . or the Cinema as DrM likes to know it as}

DrM: Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness! And you're even more welcome to this special Chapter of Whoops! Didn't mean to do that! [laughs] Welcome to the End of the second series of _Whoops! Didn't mean to do that!_ Heh, heh, me and the Bluegoo here were just going over some of our favorite bits, and I guess you must have gotten lost!! Anyway you can join us if you like . . .

Bluegoo: or you can retrace your steps, take the first left and go back to sanity as we know it! 

DrM: [Growls] Oh! You're so mean to me!!

Bluegoo: Gasp! [Taken back] I'm not mean to yo—[thinks] Oh, no, wait . . . wait . . . [nods] uh, yeah, yeah . . . I AM so mean to you! [Sniggers] 

DrM: [Huffs] anyway. . . here goes. . .

_Big voice over dude's voice_

~~ - Change of scene and/or interview

**WHOOPS . . . DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT . . .**

**_Cardcaptor Meilin: Singin' it with style!!_ [the character song book]**

-----------------------------------

_Yamazaki: I Believe I Can Lie. [to the tune of R. Kelly's I Believe I Can Fly]_

Yamazaki. . . backed up by the finger of truth, and Chiharu.

Yamazaki: I believe I can lie . . . I believe Mangos touch the sky . . . I think about 'em every night and day, Open my mouth and just lie away . . . I believe pigs can soar . . . I see Sakura believin' me more and moooore . . . I believe I can lie . . . I believe I can lie . . . [Whispers soulfully]. . . I believe I can lie . . . 

Finger Of Truth: 'Cause Sakura believes me!

Yamazaki: If I can see her, then I Fake it . . . If she just believes it, there's nothing to it! [Soulfully pause] I believe I can lie . . . I believe Mangos touch the sky . . . I think about 'em every night and day, Open my mouth and just lie away . . . I believe pigs can soar . . . I see Sakura believin' me more and mooooore . . . I believe I can Lie . . .

Chiharu: [all soul singer like] he's lying!

Yamazaki: I believe I can Lie . . .

Chiharu: ['Praise the lord' type singing] he can lie!

Yamazaki: If I just open my mouth . . . I can lie, I can lie . . . I can lie . . . [passionate now] If I just open my mouth! I can Liiiieeeee [holds note for really long time] woo! 

Finger Of truth: [Murmuring] Check it out . . .

Chiharu: Hummmmm. . . [Throttles yamazaki] Lies . . . lies . . . liiiiieeessssss. . . 

-----------------------------------

_Kero and Yue: One Week – CCM Radio Mix . . . whatever that means. . . [To the tune of BareNaked Ladies' One Week]_

Kero and Yue had massive fight, and now it's time to make up. . .

Kero: It's been one month since you looked at me, Threw your arrows in the air and said "You're lazy"

Yue: Five days since To-ya tackled me, I've still got the rug burns on both my knees

Kero: It's been three days since the afternoon, You realized it's not my fault, not a moment too soon . . . [waves tickets for All You Can Eat Bar] Yesterday you'll hav'ta move me, And now I think I'll sit back and wait for you to cook for me! Modern Yaki, the Yaki wit' the extra noodle. . . Modern Yaki, the Yaki wit' the extra noodle. . .  Modern Yaki, the Yaki wit' the extra noodle. . . 

Yue: You have a puddin' and your brain stops tickin' . . .wait! [tapps Kero's head] You've got no lights on!

Kero: pay a trip to Eriol's mansion. . . I hope the Magic girl's in this one!

Yue: Like Madison Rae, You're annoyin' 

Kero: Like Yuki, you're romantic

Both: Like Clow, guaranteed to be crazy!

Yue: Like Hitchcock, I'd make brill films, Okay, I don't make films, But if I did they'd have no butterflies!

Kero: gonna get one up on Suppi . . . gonna stop the brand new sappy! Just so my stomach isn't always flown on the kiddies' swing!

Yue: Gotta get in tune with 'Captor Meilin, 'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime Bishouen That make me think the wrong thing!!

Kero: How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad . . . Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad!

Yue: You're the kind of guy who laughs at Clow's funeral! Can't understand what I mean? [slaps him upside the head] Well, you soon will! [sighs and shakes head] he has a tendency to wear his mind on a sleeve. . .

Kero: I have a history of losing my shirt!

-----------------------------------

_Meilin, Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette: I'll Be There For You (when the Pigs start to soar!) [To the tune of The Rembrants' I'll Be There For You]_

All: I'll be there for you . . . When the pigs start to soar . . . I'll be there for you . . . 'Cause he was so stupid before, I'll be there for you . . . 'Cause you're there for me too . . .

Meilin: No one will ever believe me . . . no one could ever get me . . . Seems I'm not the only one stuck with Clow's idiocy! Guardians to face the card with.

Kero-ette: Make through all the mess with, Guardians you'll always laugh with, Even the card's worst, you're best with . . . US!

Yue-Bella: it's 'cause he was stupid all year! Clow was an idiot every day, every week, every month, And every year, but . . .

All: I'll be there for you . . . When the pigs start to soar. . . I'll be there for you . . . Cause he was so stupid before, I'll be there for you . . . 'Cause you're there for me too . . .

-----------------------------------

_Clow: Whoops, Didn't Mean To do That! [To The Tune of Britney Spear's Oops. . .I Did It Again!] And Thank-you to _Olya_, for putting this idea in my head, and speaking of ideas . . . Try to imagine Clow in that Britney Spears video . . . in the tight red cat-suit . . . [DrM sniggers] okay, maybe not the video . . ._

Clow: Whoops! Didn't mean to do that. . . I played god, and now I got a whoops card! Oh Damnit, Damnit! Whoops, I did it again! Got another card from above! I'm not that stupid! You see my problem is this . . . I'm just messin' about . . . wishing up spirits, they really exist. . . I sigh, watching the stars, can't you see I'm not a fool in so many ways? But accordin' to all my guardians, that's just so typically me! Whoopsies. . .Oh! Whoops! Didn't mean to do that . . . I played god, and now I got a whoops card! Oh Damnit, Damnit! Whoops, I did it again! Got another card from above! I'm not that stupid!

[Sorta groovy radio effect] Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, [slowing down] damn, damn, damn, damn, 

[The conversation bit]

Yue: [shock] Clow Reed?

Clow: [breathless] Yue. . . before you go, I want you to have something!

Yue: Oh, this is . . . great . . . but wait a minute Clow, isn't this . . .?

Clow: Yeah, yes it is!

Yue: But I thought you said you wouldn't create anymore!

Clow: Well, Yue . . . I kinda forgot . . .

Yue: Awwww . . . You are an idiot.

Clow: Whoops! Didn't mean to do that . . . I played god, and now I got a whoops card! Oh Damnit, Damnit! Whoops, I did it again! Got another card from above! [Passionately] I'm not that stupid!   
-----------------------------------

_Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun: The Ballad of Hiirawagizawa Eriol [To the tune of . . . erm, I forget who did it, but the song's called The Ballad Of Tom Jones]_

Ruby: What did I do now?  
Spinel: you drive me potty like Kero!

Ruby: is that really so bad?

Spinel: you're worse than the Teletubbies, Cardcaptors, and the Spice Girls!  
Ruby: we're like birds of a feather!

Spinel: god, I can't leave 'til you're dead!   
Ruby: That's a really bad thought!

Spinel: let's try Aristotle, Shakespeare; get a thought into your head!   
Ruby: lucky for us he stepped out of his door   
Spinel: they say he can destroy the fashion mistake!   
Ruby: There was something in his voice that stopped us seeing red . . .  
both: [Grins] One of us would surely have ended up dead  
  
Both: You stopped us from killing each other . . . thank you master! You'll never know but you saved our lives . . . thank you master!   
Ruby: I'd never throw my knickers at you!  
Spinel: Didn't need that image in my head!   
 -----------------------------------__

_Meilin And The Whoops Cards: Independent Cards [to the Tune of Destiny Child's Independent Women]_

Yue-Bella, Kero-ette, Meilin and The Whoops Cards. . . doin' the Destiny Child Thing.

Meilin: Magic Girl . . . with my girl, What If . . . Butterfly, and 'captor Meilin . . . Meilin's whoops cards, come on . . . uh, uh, uh!

Madison: Question: tell me how you wanna seal me. . . I'm cause all sorts of havoc and my own trouble, only can catch me when I'm stupid! When it's all over come and seal me please.

Meilin: Question: tell me how you gonna rival me. . . try to control me, 'tang, you gonna get dissed. Have my own fun, oh and I seal my own cards. Always one-zero-zero percent in my friendship!

[All cards]

The Bounce card came in – I sealed it.

The hole card came in – I sealed it.

The swear card came in – I sealed it.

'Cause they depend on me – I'll seal it!

The late card came in – I've got it.

The scrabble card came in – I've got it!

The butterfly came in – I made it.

Cardcaptor Meilin, (Cardcaptor Meilin!)

All the card who are out the book, Throw your hands up at me! All the cards who makin' trouble, Throw your hands up at me! All the cards makin' kiddies holler, Throw your hands up at me! All the cards from the pack, Throw your hands up at me!   
 

Yue-B, didn't know you could get down like that, Meilin, how your guards get down like that? Kero-ette, didn't know you could get down like that! Meilin, how your guards get down like that?  
-----------------------------------__

_Eriol and Tomoyo: Aw. . . But Tomoyo! It's Cold Outside! [To the Tune of Tom Jones' Baby, It's Cold Outside] _

Tomoyo: Eriol . . . I can't stay!

Eriol: but it's cool outside . . .[mutters] at least . . . [clicks fingers] it is now . . .

Tomoyo: I got to go soon . . .   
Eriol: but the storm's a-comin'!

Tomoyo: you're a great host . . .

Eriol: and I couldn't live myself if you got lost!

Tomoyo: and it's been nice. . .  
Eriol: don't be so very like ice!

Tomoyo: My mother will start to worry 

Eriol: so what? Let her worry!   
Tomoy: she'll wear a hole in the floor!

Eriol: [clicks fingers] Listen to that fireplace roar   
Tomoyo: Mother and her worry!

Eriol: I said, let her worry!

Tomoyo: maybe one game more . . .   
Eriol: why don't you turn your back while I spike this once more . . .   
Tomoyo: The neighbours might think   
Eriol: Ruby will drop them in the briny brink!   
Tomoyo: hey, what's in this drink?  
Eriol: nothing but L'amore, I should think.   
Tomoyo: I wish I knew how . . .  
Eriol: [smarmy] You know I love a show. . .  
Tomoyo: you cast a good spell   
Eriol: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell   
Tomoyo: I ought to say no, no, no, sir   
Eriol: Mind if I move in closer?   
Tomoyo: At least I'll have . . . [Eriol pulls an impressive stunt and makes her fall into his arms] oh, but I tried!   
Eriol: [shrugs] What's the sense of hurting my pride?   
Tomoyo: Well maybe just a soda more . . .   
Eriol: [grins evilly, then tries to look really innocent] Never seen such a blizzard before!   
Tomoyo: I've got to go home   
Eriol: Ah, baby, you would freeze out there!   
Tomoyo: so, call me a cab!   
Eriol: [looks down her legs] You know it's up to your knees out there. . .   
Tomoyo: You've really been grand!   
Eriol: I can do many good things with my hand. . .   
Tomoyo: But you don't see?   
Eriol: [drops to knees really melodramatically] How can you do this to me?!  
Tomoyo: [evil grin] There's bound to be talk tomorrow!   
Eriol: [sweet puppy look] Making my after-life a sorrow?!  
Tomoyo: [winks and walks away from door] At least there will be plenty implied   
Eriol: [still failing to look innocent] Just in case . . . you know, if you died.   
Tomoyo: I really shouldn't stay . . .   
Eriol: grab that bottle of '69 la'chay!   
Both: Ahh, but . . . it's cold outside! 

Tomoyo: [spoken] you evil little reincarnation!

-----------------------------------

_Mambo No.5 – The Guardian Remix [To the Tune of Lou Bega's Mambo No.5]_

Guards and Guard-ettes. . . this is Clow Reed. . . Rock On dudes. . . 

  
One, two, three, four, five . . . Everybody in the book, so come on . . . Let's ride to the Tomoeda, and all around . . . The cards say they want some to be loose, But ya really don't wanna . . . catchin' all those cards like we did last week. I want some sleep. . . 'cause this is #Bleep#. . . I like Magic Girl, Butterfly, What if and Late . . . And as I continue you know . . . They are getting weirder,  
So what can I do? I really beg and you my Lord, To me Capturing's a hobbie, like Yamazaki an' his lie, It's all good let me dump it, Please set in the trumpet!  
  
A little bit of Yue-b in my life, A little bit of Kero-ette by my side, A little bit of Ruby's is all I need, A little bit of Suppi is what I see, A little bit of Kero in the sun, A little bit of Yue all night long, A little bit of Trouble here I am, A little bit of you makes me your Clow!  
-----------------------------------__

_DrM: And finally on this album. . . the Cardcaptor Meilin – 'Catch 'em, Catch Us' in full! [To the Tune of Gumi's Cath You, Catch Me!]_

-----------------------------------

[Cue series of shots of Meilin and her costume, just like the CCS opener, tapping feet, and finally Meilin slapping her forehead]

Sakura: [spoken] ready?

Meilin: [spoken] you won't believe this . . .

Kero-ette: [spoken] Let's go!

Meilin: I can't believe it, but I gotta! I'm the Cardcaptor of the whoops! Clow was such an idiot, And now I *must* clean up all his mess! {Reflective pause] But still . . . but still . . . 'Least I get to be the magic girl! With Yue-Bella and Kero-ette, I'll surely succeed! [Deep breathe and quickly] So now, catch 'em, catch 'em, that way, that way, Hoo-boy! [Shakes head] Remind me who's fault this was! And now, Syaotang's after 'em and Madison's crazy! Help me!! [Determined] Surely there must be some other, other, other, OTHER way!! I'm in such deep sh--------

Syaoran: [spoken] do I have to?

Eriol: [spoken] Ah go on . . . go on, go on! Go on! Go on! Go on! Go on! G---

Syaoran: [slaps hand over Eriol's mouth]

Syaoran: You won't believe this, but you havta, She's the Cardcaptor of the whoops . . .

Yue-Bella: Clow is still such an idiot

Kero-ette: And now we guardians gotta help clean up all his mess!

Madison: Oh, please. . . oh please. . .

Sakura and Tomoyo: [eager] Can we tape the magic girl, now Meilin? With Syaotang and Madison, She's gonna have a hard time!

Whoops cards: So now, catch us, catch us, this way, this way, loser!

Eriol: Don't blame me for Clow's mistakes!

Sakura: And now, Yue-B an' Kero-ette's with her, surely! Come on let's go! Gotta catch 'em, catch 'em, catch 'em all!

All: Clow's such an idiot!

Kero-ette: [spoken] all together now!!

Cast: [spoken] awwww! Nuts!

[cue guitar solo] 

Meilin: [spoken] ready? Let's go!

Meilin: [deep breathe and quickly] So now, catch 'em, catch 'em, that way, that way, Hoo-boy! [Shakes head] Remind me who's fault this was! And now, Syaotang's after 'em and Madison's crazy! Help me!! [Determined] Surely there must be some other, other, other, OTHER way!! I'm in such deep sh--------

Whoops Cards: So now, catch us, catch us, this way, this way, loser!

Eriol: Don't blame me for Clow's mistakes!

Sakura: And now, Yue-B an' Kero-ette's with her, surely!

Ash Ketchum: Come on let's go! Gotta catch 'em, catch 'em, catch 'em all!

Clow: I'm no idiot!

Clow: [after everyone leaves] . . . Damnit . . . why doesn't anyone believe me?

-----------------------------------

DrM: heh, heh, heh! I guess you can tell what my music tastes are like from that eh? [Sniggers and squeezes thumb and finger together] I was that far from doing a take on the Rocky Horror Show . . . anyone for the time warp?

Bluegoo: NO!! [To readers] Quick! R&R and then run away!!

DrM: don't forget to tell them to meet us in the sink under the cupboard!!

Bluegoo: yes the sink under th--- wait a minute!!

[DrM runs away as Bluegoo chases after her with a large frying pan] 

DrM: [shouting over shoulder] Don't forget to join us in the next series!! Meilin! That's your cue!!

[Meilin sighs and shakes her head, turns to readers]

Meilin: . . . if you can stand the insanity, that is . . . [raises staff] Well, you've had your fun, now let me have mine . . . whoops card, return to your mistakes' confine!! End Theme Tune Card!!


	17. Meilin, Clow Reed, And The Not-So-Final ...

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! 

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~Flashback~~

#Singing#

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Three**

By Dr Megalomania.

[I apologies for the length of this episode in advance, so no complaints please . . . it's basically three episodes all in one, because . . . I've got really bad writer's block, and when I get really bad writer's block, it means I tend to ramble [See Tainted Soul for example of rambling, it was supposed to be a three chapter fic] until I eventually get to the point. [puts hand behind head and laughs] That, and I'm just plain lazy, and can't come up with three episodes . . . erm . . . welcome to the new series!!] --- [five minutes later] okay, I repent, I've split it up in to short chapters because I fear the wrath of readers . . . so, two chapters up on the same night are the same chapter, please excuse rather abrupt ending to first chapter, and rather abrupt beginning to second.

[Cue Magic Girl Type Music and Syaotang:]

Syaotang: Sheesh! What an adventure!! So like, last time, Meilin completely ruled! I was pretty good too, mind you . . . anyway, my name's Li Syaotang, I'm from America and I'm here to fill you in on what happened last time. Where were you, slow poke?! Anyway, Meilin like, totally blew the lid off Madison's cover and revealed her to be a Whoops card, I mean . . . how twisted is that?! I almost married a Whoops card!! Woo-hah! 'Nother story!! Anyway, now Meilin's like, in complete Cardcaptor mode, and when she says she senses a Whoops card, you gotta sit up and take notice! Personally, I sense a can whupping for Eriol . . . but Meilin's the star of the show. Yue-B and that Mop doll, Kero-ette are on her side . . . and guess what?! Cardcaptor Meilin will be unbeatable with me backing her up!! Fork's Know My Plate!! Release The Salad!!

{A Single, Crimson Lotus Petal Lands On Seemingly Pure White Water . . .}

[Cue Platinum And Meilin Singing Third Season Song]

_I am the 'captor . . ._

_Look at my power!_

_In this world, things will happen . . ._

_But not to worry, we can take it on . . ._

_Remember, that you and I . . . we are stronger together!_

_So whatever blunder we must face . . ._

_Whatever mistake of Clow's . . ._

_We will face it and we will win!_

_Whatever comes . . ._

_Promise me._

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

_A thousand . . . maybe a million crimson red lotus petals . . ._

"This dream . . ."

_Ribbons . . . they flutter in the air like dancers . . ._

"Who . . . who calling me . . .?"

_The moon . . . it's huge . . . and . . . eyes . . . catlike, light purple eyes . . . blanking, then narrowing in cold . . . judgeiness . . ._

". . . Huh?!"

_Part Fourteen:_

_Cardcaptor Meilin, Clow Reed And The Not-So-Very-Final Judgement!!_

"Judgeiness. . .?!"

Kero-ette stared at Meilin's face as she slept, the girl was murmuring again, "Judgeiness. . . that's not a word. . ." 

Kero-ette sighed and looked out the window, "It's almost time . . ." Kero-ette's golden eyes narrowed slightly, the moonlight streamed through the window, the name whispered upon her lips, ". . .Yue-Bella. . ."

"What?"

AARRRGGGHHH!!!" Kero-ette jumped and span as her sister looked up from her book. "Yue-Bella!!" Kero-ette hissed, "Don't do that to me!!" She clutched at her heart, "You almost gave me a heart attack!!"

Her sister raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "What's with the mood setting then?"

Kero-ette grinned, "Well . . . we gotta inject some sort of moody-type atmosphere, don't we?"

The Judgement Angel-girl raised her other eyebrow, then tipped her head back as the door shuffled open. Yue swung his head around the door, "Popcorn's ready if anyone wants some!"

Yue-Bella folded her bookmark into her book, and looked at Yue very seriously, "Toffee-popcorn?"

Yue winked an amethyst eye, "*Double*-Toffee-popcorn."

Kero-ette and her sister glanced at each other, quickly transforming into to their Day Off forms. "POPCORN!!!" The two sisters ran out the room.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Take it easy! Okay . . . there's only one of me . . . and there's six of you . . ."

Fujitaka glanced up, and cleared his throat loudly, rapping his knuckles on the table. He grinned as Eriol nodded, "Okay, okay . . . there's only *two* of me!" Fujitaka laughed out loud as Eriol continued to shuffle the cards, "Anyway . . . there are six of you . . . so . . ." He leant over to Ruby as she put down another bottle of beer, "Try to go easy on the old man okay?"

"Yeah, yeah . . . we've heard it aaaaaalllll before, Clow!" Keroberos draped his arms back over his and Yue's chair, as the angel slid into his seat. "You told us, there was only one of you, then you die . . . and then—"

"--You come back and there's two of you!" Yue finished; he pulled the bowl of toffee-popcorn out of Kero-ette's hand, "Enough."

"Hey! I'm a growing Sun guardian!" Kero-ette protested, she shook her head and poured Spinel another drink as he picked up his hand of cards.

"Are we gonna play, or are we going to argue about how many cell divisions of Clow there are?"

"Huh?!" Kero blinked blankly as Yue-Bella rolled her eyes and nodded her thanks to Eriol as he dealt the cards. The two reincarnations of Clow shook their heads and laughed quietly. Ruby slid into her seat, "So what's the game?"

"Classic . . ." Eriol grinned, "Clow's super special shazzz-badly-bah-bah-booooooom poker!"

Yue and Kero groaned, and tipped their heads back; as Yue-Bella and Kero-ette slapped their foreheads, "Let's just try to keep it down this time, eh Clow . . .?" Eriol and Fujitaka grinned broadly, as Yue-Bella sank deeper into her chair, "Especially because there are two of you, and unlike the old days the nearest neighbour is *not* seven miles away . . ."

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Syaotang sat up in bed as the cry rang out, "What in the hell?!" He gasped, "That's Meilin's apartment!!" He jumped up, and rolled out of bed, grabbing his training robes' overcoat, and his sword. He ran across the hallway only to hear:

"NO!! NEVER!! DAMN YOU!! I'LL NEVER YIELD TO YOU!!!"

Syaotang gasped as he heard Yue-Bella's voice ring out, Keroberos-ette's voice screamed out suddenly, causing him to throw himself against the door. The lion-ette screamed angrily, "DAMN YOU!! THAT'S MY SISTER!! REVEEEEEEENNNNNNNNGGGGGEEEE!!!"

"Kero-ette?! Yue-Bella?!" Syaotang stumbled back, and threw himself against the stubborn wood even harder, "Meilin?! MEILIN?!"

The door swung open suddenly, and he ran in, tumbled, and rolled. Coming up with his sword, he looked around, Syaoran ran out of his room, his sword flashing in the dim light. Syaotang looked around desperately, "Meilin?! Meilin?!" 

"Hai . . ." Meilin shuffled out of her room tiredly, "What's going on? What's with all the noise?"

Syaotang grabbed her hands, "I heard screaming! Are you okay?!" He stared at her; unaware of the fact he had stepped closer and was holding her smaller hands against his chest. "Meilin . . . I was worried . . ."

She looked at him, her crimson eyes half lidded with sleep, "Syaotang . . ." She blushed sweetly and dipped her head, "I was sleeping . . . I'm . . ." She shuffled closer, as he lifted a hand to her cheek, "I'm okay . . . honestly . . ."

:: Tap :: :: Tap ::

Meilin blinked, as she looked up, and around to the balcony window. Sakura and Tomoyo beamed as they motioned her to open the window. Meilin glanced at Syaotang who was now blushing profusely, and her cousin, Syaoran who was glaring at Syaotang, and then walked over to the window, "Uh . . . hai?"

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Tomoyo and Sakura wailed happily.

He set his bag down gently, and smiled at the airport assistant as she handed back his documents. "Everything's in order. Welcome to Japan."

Meilin rubbed her temples, "What's going on . . .?" She glanced around, as her off duty guardians, and Sakura's and Eriol's off duty guardians grinned and dipped their hands into the latest batch of double toffee popcorn. She sighed, "Aside from the obviously usual nuttiness . . ."

Eriol beamed, "We're celebrating!"

"What?" Meilin eyed him suspiciously, when both reincarnations of Clow smiled like that it meant something seriously funky was about to go down. Eriol's grin broadened, "You!"

"What about me?" Meilin could see Syaotang edge closer, his hand grasped tightly around his sword's hilt, Syaoran looked like he wanted to stuff a few of his fire papers down Eriol's throat, run away, and stick his fingers in his ears and wait for the boom! She sighed and stared at Eriol, his grin seemingly having no boundary.

"You've reached the end!"

"End of what?"

Yue-Bella and Kero-ette stood and bounded over to her, "The end of the cards!!" Kero-ette pulled her over to the table, where the Clow cards and the Whoops cards were all lined up neatly. The Clow cards were all neat and pristine, looking very mystical. . . all except the Jump card which was glaring at the Bounce card. The big orange ball glared – Meilin blinked, she didn't know that balls could glare – back at the Jump card. Yue rolled his eyes and moved them away from each other, muttering something about an old unsolved rivalry. Kero-ette sat down, and pointed at the last card Meilin captured . . .

_~~~ fLaShBaCk _

_"Meilin!! It's the Paraphrase card!!"_

_Meilin blinked, as Kero-ette's voice suddenly changed from a light, girlish tone, to that of a crabby New-Yorker Cabbie's wife, "Kero-ette?"_

_"Never mind about my stupid voice . . ." Kero-ette's lips moved out of time with her voice, "The Paraphrase card translates people . . . but---"_

_Yue-Bella drew her bow; her lips moved for a few seconds before a rather harsh raspy girl's voice sounded. "Yes."_

_Meilin's eye twitched, as she looked over at Syaotang, his lips moved a few seconds before he spoke too, "May-ling!" His voice suddenly changed to a deeper tone, "--you've got to—" Another change of voice, "--stop this—" He growled, and his voice became slightly higher again, "--card!"_

_Meilin almost fell over under the weigh of her sweat drop; she quickly pounced up and held up her staff, almost dreading what the card had done to her voice, "All right! What-EVVVEEER!" She winced as the American accent of a valley girl filtered through, "You know, like. . . let's seal this card, already!"_

_"Oh, what a great shot!" Sakura chimed with Tomoyo; she turned to her best purple haired friend. "Like, don't you think Julie?"_

_Tomoyo giggled, "like, what-EVVVER, Tori!" She batted at Sakura's arm, "like, you know, Tori, my name's like, Julian!"_

_"Like . . . what's with that?"_

_Meilin yelped as Yue suddenly pitched out of the skies and grabbed her by the collar, he yelled in her face for a few seconds before his dubbed voice kicked in . . . his tone and accent so not going with what Yue was obviously yelling, "Seal . . . the . . . stupid . . . card . . . now . . ." And then in a completely random add-in, even though his lips weren't moving, Yue's voice added politely, ". . . Please . . ."_

_Meilin's eyes widened as she nodded. "Yep, yep!" She turned to the card, a small book-shaped thing, with legs. "Hey You! Like, get back here, I am *so* sealing you!" The card gulped and tried to run away, but Meilin sprinted after it, "Like, You've had your fun, and like, let me have mine . . . yo, Whoops card! Like, return to your mistake's confine . . . like What-EVVVVVER!!"_

_EnD fLaShBaCk ~~~_

"Well, it's the second-to-last card! " Kero-ette slid the card to the end of the line, allowing Meilin to taking every card she'd captured. The thirty or so cards, had proved a challenge in some way or another but . . .

"You mean . . . Clow wasn't as stupid as we thought he was?!"

"Hey!" Fujitaka and Eriol protested in their deep Clow Reed voices, "I resent that remark!"

Yue-Bella ignored them, "Looks like it . . ." She leaned back into Ruby's arms and pulled the bowl of double-toffee popcorn into her lap, she sighed, "There's one more card as far as we can tell . . ." 

"Which is . . .?" Meilin smiled at her guardians, then blinked as their expressions became guarded, "What is it?"

Yue-Bella and Kero-ette exchanged a worried look, "It's the strongest of the Whoops cards . . . it was the last card Clow created before he died . . ."

_~~_

_"Whoops . . . didn't mean to do that . . ." _

_Clow gasped suddenly, making Yue pitch forward quickly, "What is it?!" The harried angel cried in shock, thinking his old master was having some sort of seizure, "What's wrong?!"_

_The old mage moved his hand behind his back, and looked around, "Erm . . . nothing . . . I . . ." His eyebrows shot up, as he tried to look really innocent, "I broke a glass, that's all . . ."_

_Yue's eye twitched slightly, either that so-called-glass was one of the most magically powerful glasses ever created or . . . _

_"CLOW!!!"_

_~~_

Meilin blinked, "What was it?"

Kero-ette sighed, "We're not entirely sure. . ."

"Why not?"

"All we know . . ." Yue-Bella stood up, "Was that it was created to distract people . . ." She snorted, "Before Clow could perfect the ol' 'poof-and-disappear-in-a-cloud-of-smoke' act, he created this card that would distract people when he wanted to disappear mysteriously . . ." 

Meilin tilted her head towards the two reincarnations, who shrugged and muttered, "It worked, didn't it?" She shook her head, and rolled her eyes, concentrating once more on the moon angel-girl.

He looked up, his companion beamed broadly at him, "Where to now?"

"Tomoeda." He answered simply as they stepped into the taxi.

_The Next Day! ~~~_

Meilin yawned widely and—

"WHOA!!"

--Promptly fell over Keroberos.

"Ouch!" The lion groaned as Meilin crawled to her feet, "Not the Teletubbies theme tune . . ." He groaned as he rolled over, "Anything but that . . ."

Meilin rolled her eyes and made her way out to the living room, grumbling quietly as she came across various guardians sleeping all over the place. "Stupid wrap party . . ." She sighed, and opened the Microwave to put a jug of milk in, only to find Kero-ette snuggled up with an uncooked bag of popcorn. "Hoooeee . . ."

"Ohayo . . ." A quiet voice murmured, Meilin lifted Kero-ette out of the machine, and turned to find a sleepy looking Yukito-Bella. The snow rabbit-Bella smiled lopsidedly, "Feel up for a walk? . . . I think Yue-Bella wishes to wash her hair . . ." The snow-rabbit-Bella's eyes crossed slightly, and Yue-Bella's eye colour flowed into the warm amber, "Stupid Ruby and stupid Yue had a stupid popcorn fight . . . such a waste of precious popcorn . . ."

Meilin smiled, "Sure . . ." 

"I hear . . ." Yukito-bella picked up a bread roll and munched on it, "That you'll be facing your final judgement soon . . ." She smiled, "Try your hardest, okay?"

"Hai!" Meilin chirped, she looked around at the slight mess that was left by the party, "Since the guardians already had their party, how about we . . ."

"Have a picnic to celebrate?" Meilin-Meilin grinned excitedly, "It's a nice day for it, and I love picnics!!"

Meilin grinned, "Took the words right out my mouth!"

_Later that day . . .~~~_

Syaoran slouched back; the picnic had been so very—

"OSHII!!" Yukito, Yuki-Bella, Kero, Kero-ette, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin enthused together, as they all started on the desert. 

"No, thank you . . ." Syaoran waved his hand when Syaotang passed the packet of double chocolate chip cookies to him. He sighed, "so this last card . . . how will Meilin need to defeat it?"

"Well, we think it's some kind of Distraction card . . ." Answered Kero-ette as she chewed on a cookie half her size. "We never really knew what it was."

"Why not?" Meilin paused in her drinking.

Kero-ette shrugged, "We always got distracted from it." She smiled weakly, "I'm afraid without any knowledge from me and Yue-Bella, it could be your biggest challenge yet . . ."

Meilin blinked, "That's what you said about Madison . . ." She tried to keep a straight face, as Syaotang twitched involuntarily, "What is it with Clow and the phrase 'Biggest Challenge Yet'?"

"Clow was pretty unimaginative when it came to phrases . . ." Kero-ette munched, "'Impending Doom Will Rain Down On The World', and 'Terror Upon The Little People' were his favourite phrases . . ."

"Or it might be somewhere out there, a certain British wanna-be writer is just plain lazy, and can't be bothered to look up another tension building phrase . . ." Eriol grumbled quietly as he tucked into his fruit salad, he looked up and spoke louder, "Anyway . . . how is Meilin going to catch this card?"

"Don't you know?" Meilin glanced at the British, blue haired reincarnation.

Eriol looked at her slightly pained, "Clow is out at the moment."

Syaoran's face screwed up in incomprehension, "Out at the moment?!" He repeated incredulously, "Where the hell can he go?!"

"He's . . ." Eriol's eyes unfocused as he mentally went and read the mental message stuck to the mental fridge in his mind. ". . . Busy. . ."

"Busy?!" Syaoran repeated again, "He's dead! How can he be busy?!"

The blue haired reincarnation shrugged, and popped a slice of lime in his mouth, "I dunno, he's just . . . busy . . ."

"Doing what?!" Syaoran's head almost exploded at the highly crazy notion, "What's the hell can he be doing?!"

Lavender-grey eyes flickered to Yukito quickly, "I'm not sure you want to know . . ."

Kero suddenly sat up with a great, loud intake of breathe, "What a minute!" He peered at Yukito, and gasped, "Yue's not in either!!"

The snow rabbit's head snapped towards the tiny golden bear, "What do you mean Yue's not in either?!" Yukito's eyes crossed slightly, as he mentally went to check the mental fridge for messages, and while he was there to mentally raid the mental fridge for mental food. He mentally drank a mental glass of mentally cold milk, as he read Yue's mental message. Yukito's eyes suddenly focused as he gasped, "Yue's not in! He says he's  . . . busy . . ."

Eriol sniggered with great amusement, "Like I said . . . Clow's just . . . busy . . ."

Sweatdrops were abounding, as the group realised what he meant finally. Meilin looked around, the park was warm, and quiet. Her red eyes narrowed slightly, somewhere out there was the final card, it would be a challenge she knew, but . . . but . . . 

"I'm ready."

"That's the spirit, Meilin!" Sakura and Tomoyo crowed in unison, they focused their cameras on her quickly, "You're so Kawaii!!"

The new Cardcaptor sweatdropped, as Sakura and Tomoyo started to babble happily about the next card, and how it would be a grand battle. Kero and Kero-ette flew up and started to talk to the cameras, giving advice to Meilin even though she was sitting on the other side of the blanket, Syaoran turned on Eriol and demanded to know how Clow could just step out like that, Suppi poked suspiciously at a octopus ball Kero had coyly given him, Yukito grinned and started to eat again, and Syaotang lay back next to Meilin.

He smiled at her, careful to hide his smiling face from Syaoran, "So . . . Soon we'll be facing the final judgement."

"Un!" Meilin beamed, she pulled out her cards and looked at them, "We'll be up against Yue-Bella . . ." 

"Yup. And then we'll see which of us will be the master of the cards . . ."

"Think you'll find it'll be mistress of the cards."

"Think not."

Meilin giggled, "We'll just have to see then . . ."

He leant closer, "yes . . . we will . . ." A sweet blush spread over her cheek, as he leant closer, "Meilin . . ."

She smiled slightly, and stared into his amber eyes, "Syaotang . . ."

"Meilin . . . I----"

"Hey? Does anyone know where the whipped cream went?" Meilin and Syaotang sprang apart, as Yue suddenly transformed in. he looked around, his amethyst eyes half-lidded, and a faint pink blush tinged his cheeks, he grinned lopsidedly, "Good luck with the final card . . ." He murmured, "Now, the whipped cream?"

Kero swirled a huge dollop of the whipped creamy yumminess onto his dinky donut, "Why would you . . ." He trailed off as he took in Yue's bathrobe, "No, wait . . . I'm not sure I want to know . . ."

Yue plucked up a basket of strawberries, and the can of cream out of his brother's hands, and muttered knowingly, "Oh, I'm sure you don't want to know . . ." He grinned again, and transformed out, leaving a dazed and confused snow rabbit in his place. Yukito blinked and looked around, "What happened there?"

"Yue just popped in to take some strawberries and the whipped cream with him." Eriol smiled, and helped himself to some more cookies. Yukito stared at him blankly.

"Why would Yue want the . . ." He trailed off as a slightly queasy look came over Kero's face, "Oh, hmmm . . . I'm not sure Kero wants to know . . ."

Kero nodded, "Oh, I'm sure, I am defiantly sure I don't want to know . . ."

Syaotang rolled his eyes and leant over to Meilin again, "Well . . . that was an interesting distraction . . ." 

Meilin blinked, //Distraction?//

". . . where were we?" She looked at Syaotang blankly, he frowned slightly, "Meilin? Earth to Meilin?"

"Meilin . . . it's time . . ."

_Thousands if not millions---_

". . . Try your hardest . . ."

_---Crimson Lotus Petals—_

". . .and we'll surely succeed . . ."

_--Ribbons, dancing in the—_

". . . if you continue to run away . . ."

_--wind, the moon in the sky, huge and—_

". . . Meilin?"

_--blue, light purple catlike eyes—_

"Meilin!"

Meilin's crimson eyes popped open, as she stared up at her friends, all were leant over her in concern. Syaotang frowned, "What happened?"

Meilin sat up slowly, "That dream again . . . I saw . . ." she murmured, "I saw . . ." Meilin looked up, even though it was daytime, the moon was full as it hung in the blue sky. "The final judg---"

"HEY!!" Yelled some random passer-by, everyone turned to see what the commotion was, "LOOK OVER THERE!!"

The fried octopus vender jumped out of the way as his cart suddenly came to life and started to run circles around him and his customers. Sakura jumped to her feet, and with a few quiet words her staff came into existence, "Windy!!"

As Sakura saved the vender and his customers, Meilin and Syaotang pulled out their staff and sword, "A Whoops card!!"

"Correction!" Kero-ette shouted out, "The LAST card!"

"Sleep!" Sakura shouted out, and forced everyone in the park with the exception of her small group to sleep. "Meilin! It's your turn now!!"

Meilin closed her eyes, and reached out with her sense.

There was a giggle, a quiet giggle as the card jumped away.

Her eyes snapped open, "It's moving away!!" She glanced at Syaotang as he started to jog in the direction of the school.

"Come on this way!!"

Carho stepped back for a moment, and lent his chin on his mop handle.

"That's a mighty fine floor . . ." He observed quietly, as he moved back, and gave his prettily polished floor a quick swipe, "Even if I do say myself . . ." 

He looked up suddenly as he felt a powerful Whoops card suddenly appear. Glancing around quickly he dashed into his broom closet and emerged as Superman!! He swung open the window, and threw forward his fist, "To infinity . . . and beyond!!"   

He leapt out the window, and flew for precisely three seconds before the normal laws of gravity yanked him down by his big red superman cape, and yelled in his ear, 'You will respect my Authoritaaaay!!'

Meanwhile, Doctor Megalomania was sitting in front of her mum's laptop, wondering where the hell she was going with this all before she realised the Whoops card was just being really mean, and distracting her from the plot . . . she shrugged, sipped her very English tea and continued to write about Meilin and her band of merry men . . . 

They ran in through school gates, Meilin looked ahead, she could feel it. The card's presence was so strong! "We've got to get to the card!! Kero-ette screamed, "And soon!!" 

The lion-ette looked around, she could feel the card pooling it's energy, ready to strike at any moment!! It was then they came across half of Meilin's and Sakura's school, they were all crowded around one person for some reason and just . . . staring . . . 

Sakura skidded to a halt, her curiosity was always her weak point, that and Yuki . . . but that's beside the point . . . anyway, she skidded to a halt and pushed her way through the crowd. Tomoyo followed naturally, and Syaoran followed Sakura, not wanting her to get lost . . . and Eriol just shrugged and followed for the shear hell of it. They pushed their way into the centre and found . . . 

YAMAZACHI WITH HIS EYES OPEN!?!?!?!

. . . Meilin slowed down as she realised they were short by four merry men. Yue-Bella grabbed her, and pushed her along. "Keep going, the Distraction card's got 'em!!"

"How?!"

"The Distraction card shows people things that they simply can't help . . . but . . ." Yue-Bella trailed off and stared into the middle distance. She and the three moon guardians paused and slowly walked towards this tiny shop that had appeared from nowhere. Kero-ette growled and grabbed the end of her sister's hair. But it was of no use, the three moon guardians; Ruby, Yue and Yue-Bella were drawn like moths to a light . . . 

"Half price sale on C.R MoonOrbit . . ." they drooled in a zombie-like voice, "Beauty Products . . . half price . . ." 

"Damnit!" Kero swore as Yue pressed his face against the glass, "We've gotta keep going!!"

Meilin clutched her staff, and turned, "Hai!" She ran towards the school building with Syaotang and the three sun guardians by her side.

When Meilin finally raced on to the roof, the three sun guardians had succumbed to the effects . . . it might have had something to do with the three seven foot high puddings, three spoons and enough rope to tie Spinel to a chair with. Meilin shook her head as she and Syaotang ran on to the roof and looked around. "The card's here, Meilin . . ." Syaotang murmured, he pulled out his sword and looked around. "Can you feel it close?"

"You could try looking over there . . ." A quietly amused voice murmured.

Meilin and Syaotang span to find Kaho standing behind them, she smiled sweetly and nodded to them. Her bell shining in the beautiful afternoon light. The whole Kaho-patent blowy-hair effect, and the Music card combined to give her a very mysterious look indeed. "Kaho-san?" Meilin murmured, "Aren't you . . . ?" She looked around, Syaotang's left eye was twitching, Meilin shrugged, "Aren't you the wrong character?"

Kaho looked around, "This is the final judgement, right?"

"Well, no, this is the last card before the final judgement." Meilin scratched her head and looked over to Syaotang who was reading through the script. 

Kaho reached into the deep folds of her skirt and pulled out her copy of the script, "So what's happening? This is the last card and everything . . . wait . . . wasn't there supposed to be a Archery tournament, where it's supposed to be revealed that both me and Yukito are brilliant at archery, and then we get into some sort of competition where it's just the two of us and we're like too good . . . so Yue suddenly flashes the magical equivalent of his underpants at me, and I get distracted so I lose . . . and then it's revealed tha—"

"Wait!" Meilin held up her staff, and ran around, "Distracted by Yue?! Of course, that's it!"

"What's it, Meilin?! " Syaotang yelled as he and Kaho followed her, she ran around the fire exit. She waved her hand at him, and skidded to a halt. Syaotang and Kaho stumbled slight as they ran into the back of her, but they gawped at what they found.

The reason why the story had suddenly gone so wrong! 

Doctor Megalomania and the Whoops card were playing Super Mario Carts on a games console. The Whoops card, which incidentally looked almost exactly like Yue but without any clothes and, strangely enough, a very convenient object which just happened to be in the way just at the right time. Doctor megalomania suddenly wiggled her eyebrows suggestively for no apparent reason.

"Ah HA!!" Chanted The Distraction Card, "Take *that* to the bank and cash it, Meggie!!"

"NOOOO!!" Screamed Megalomania, she growled and shook her fist at Toadstool, "You stupid little man, you're meant to be going the other way!! Damnit!!" She rolled her eyes as the stupid-like turtle guy floated over her character, and reminded her for the millionth time, she was going the wrong freaking way. "I hate computer games anyway . . . Gimme the old 2D-platform games anytime!!"

"AHEM!" 

Megalomania and the Distraction card hit the pause button and swivelled to find Meilin and her little groupies. Megalomania's deep brown eyes widened as she glanced at her mum's laptop. "Whoopies . . ." She muttered before she, the games console and the laptop disappeared in an Act Of Author. Kaho rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"Just because she's getting into the story so much, and letting herself get distracted . . ." The red head woman muttered darkly, before she was smote-ed by another Act of Author.

Carho came panting as he burst forward from the fire exit, "Whoa . . . sorry about that, ahem . . ." He straightened and took Kaho's place seamlessly, "Anyway . . . Meilin, you must find your own way . . . you must seal this card . . . or—"

Meilin stuck her fist on her hip, and smirked, "Let me guess. Or impending doom will rain down on the world . . ." 

A funny look came over Carho's face, "Actually no . . . Or there will be Terror upon the little people . . ." 

The new card captor rolled her eyes, "He's an idiot . . . there's no other explanation for it." She glared at the Whoops card as it discreetly tried to get away. "Where do you think you're going?!" The Whoops card spun, flashing Meilin with more than Meilin ever wanted to know about Yue's lower regions . . . but unfortunately for the readers, there was a rather convenient placed potted plant in the way, so the readers were not flashed with more that they ever wanted to know – if that was possible – about Yue's lower regions.

"You've had your fun . . . now let me have mine . . ." Meilin shouted as she raised her staff, the card shrugged and rolled it's eyes knowing it had been caught. "Whoops card, return to your mistakes' confine!!" She brought the staff down and konked the tall Whoops card on the head, "Distraction card!!!"

_To Be Continued . . ._

-----------------------------------

[Cue Brand Spanking New Ending Music – To The Ending Song 'Fruits Candy' with Yue-Bella singing]

_Come on!_

_Let's go, Cardcaptor!_

_You're the Magic Girl, now, Meilin!_

_Come on! You'd better be ready, now!_

_Take on that big blunder, girl!!_

_You'd think it was the end, but you're wrong, wrong, wrong._

_What with you being the card mistress an' all, y'know,_

_But you find it's not,_

_Not with Clow Reed, that idiot! He just never stops._

_Gees, I had to live with him!_

_Oh!_

_Now, Cardcaptor listen up,_

_You've got a fight before you,_

_But don't worry, you'll pull through,_

_Because . . ._

_You, me, Kero-ette. Simple._

_Come on!_

_Let's go, Cardcaptor!_

_You're the Magic Girl, now, Meilin!_

_Come on! You'd better be ready, now!_

_Cardcaptor . . . Meilin!!_

-----------------------------------

Big Narrator Type Voice: With the Distraction card safely under her belt, Cardcaptor Meilin has completed the Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That Cards . . . With those statistics, Meilin looks set to be the strongest link . . . but will the Readers review the fanfic? The weakest link, Doctor Megalomania hopes so . . . Find out on the next episode of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That!!


	18. Meilin, Clow Reed, And The Not-So-Final ...

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! 

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~Flashback~~

#Singing#

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Three**

By Dr Megalomania.

[I apologies for the length of this episode in advance, so no complaints please . . . it's basically three episodes all in one, because . . . I've got really bad writer's block, and when I get really bad writer's block, it means I tend to ramble [See Tainted Soul for example of rambling, it was supposed to be a three chapter fic] until I eventually get to the point. [puts hand behind head and laughs] That, and I'm just plain lazy, and can't come up with three episodes . . . Erm . . . welcome to the new series!!] --- [five minutes later] okay, I repent, I've split it up in to short chapters because I fear the wrath of readers . . . so, two chapters up on the same night are the same chapter, please excuse rather abrupt ending to first chapter, and rather abrupt beginning to second.

_Last Time on Cardcaptor Meilin!!_

"You've reached the end!"

"End of what?"

"You mean Clow wasn't as stupid as we thought he was?!"

"The LAST card!"

"Actually no . . . Or there will be Terror upon the little people . . ."

"You've had your fun . . . now let me have mine . . ." Meilin shouted as she raised her staff, the card shrugged and rolled it's eyes knowing it had been caught. "Whoops card, return to your mistakes' confine!!" She brought the staff down and konked the tall whoops card on the head, "Distraction card!!!"

{A Single, Crimson Lotus Petal Lands On Seemingly Pure White Water . . .}

[Cue Platinum And Meilin Singing Third Season Song]

_I am the 'captor . . ._

_Look at my power!_

_In this world, things will happen . . ._

_But not to worry, we can take it on . . ._

_Remember, that you and I . . . we are stronger together!_

_So whatever blunder we must face . . ._

_Whatever mistake of Clow's . . ._

_We will face it and we will win!_

_Whatever comes . . ._

_Promise me._

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

_Part Fourteen-B: _

_Cardcaptor Meilin, Clow Reed And The Not-So-Very-Final Judgement!!_

_Part Two!!_

"Whoa . . . that sounded like a really weird adventure . . ." 

Kero-ette muttered as she looked around, her beady little eyes fell on her twin brother as Kero feigned trouble with the knot in Spinel's ties. The Little blue cat glared at Kero as he explained to Suppi in sincere, sad tones that . . . 

"I just don't understand it, Suppi-chan . . . I mean you'd think it was just a simple double shoelace knot, but as it turns out . . ." 

Meilin rolled her eyes, and looked at her newly captured card. The last card, The Distraction, was just a barely clothed version of Yue who was glancing away distractedly. The angel's hair was loose about his shoulders, and there was something distinctly Venus-painting-like about his pose. "Why did Clow make this card look like Yue . . ." She peered closer as was assured that there was a big fig leaf in front of the card-Yue's-- ahem, yes well. "A *naked* Yue, might I add . . .?"

Eriol winced as Yue slapped him upside the head for good measure, the blue haired reincarnation grinned unrepentantly, "Well . . . Clow was a bit crafty when it came to Yue's . . . ahem, yes . . .well . . . let's cut straight to a flashback, shall we?"

_~~_

_Clow leaned forward, checking both sides of the corridor as he waited. He stepped up from the stairs, and pulled out his cards, selecting the one he would need for his little plan. It had finally come to a boiling point, and Clow couldn't take it any more. Yue was now a good five months old, and in creation type terms, that meant Yue was roughly the physical age of twenty. He frowned, that was why he couldn't take it any more . . . Yue was drop-dead spanking gorgeous . . . and it wasn't getting any easier. The wand that broke the magician's back was about three nights ago, when Clow had walked into his study and came across . . . _

_Yes, Yue. Bent over the piano. Fine tuning. _

_The angel had removed most of his robes' cumbersome layer, and was just in his shirt and leggings, but still! Clow had to protest, the angel was bent over the damned piano, leant forward, one leg up in the air for balance, and he was stretching in. Clow actually went crashing to the floor when Yue started to jump slightly as he reached for some random bit of dirt in the furthest corner, and had started to grunt slightly. Fate was just being mean!!_

_The crafty mage smiled slyly, well . . . now he was going to get his revenge, and hopefully a brand new bed warmer, in his favourite shape: Angel, and called Yue. The angel was currently indulging in his Big Moon Guardian Bath, which basically meant he spent about ten percent longer in the bath than he usually did. Yue spent precisely three hours and twenty-three minutes in the bathtub. One hour for his wings, one for the hair, and one for . . . Clow drooled . . . his body. The magician had yet to discover for what Yue used the twenty-three minutes for, but he was sure that he could get his minions – namely the cards – to find out for him._

_ Clow had timed it perfectly, as he pulled out his pocket watch. "Like clockwork . . ." He murmured, as he started to walk closer to the bathroom. Clow, cunning little shrew he was, had timed it to the second, and just happened to finish his work, just happened to be on the third floor, just happened to be just about to walk past Yue's favourite bathroom. He grinned, and he had the perfect way of just happening to bump into Yue. He pulled up the Dash card, and whispered, "Ready?" The card glowed dimly, already aware of it's orders. _

_A cloud of steam rolled out of the bathroom as the door opened. Clow grinned and held up the Dash card, he whispered the code word, "Playtime!"_

_The card burst from it's confine, and ran past the bathroom. Clow waited the appropriate three seconds before running after it. He'd ordered it to keep running for an hour, even if he called it back. He smiled smugly to himself, he was a genius. Forestalling the appropriate sigh of 'I love me', Clow jogged after the Dash card, just as Yue was walking out of the bathroom, with the accompanying haze of Lavender and his favourite aftershave, 'C.R. Icy Moon Man' – To give you that irresistible moon attraction . . . – the angel was looking down, as he added out soggily attired in nothing but a huge towel and his loose soaking wet hair. Clow was grinning as he ran up to the angel, pretended not to see him, and neatly flipped over his angel, as the angel's catlike reflexes made the surprised moon angel duck his tripping master._

_The crafty mage landed on his backside, but the pain was worth it. Clow swivelled slightly and moaned an appropriate "Owww . . ." before taking in the sight of his drop dead spanking gorgeous moon angel. _

_Yue was on his knees, wet hair plastered around his back and shoulders, with a few soggy locks framing his face. His eyes were blinking and large, the innocence of his creation still there as he gazed worriedly at Clow. His pale lips were slightly pursed as he clasped his towel in both hands to his pale chest. The angel's damp wings hovered and fluttered gently with Yue's concern._

_Clow blinked, and gazed at the angel. If he hadn't been so stunned by the sight he might have cheered, punched the air in a victory stance or at least drooled. Instead he swivelled around, and got onto his knees. Yue blinked and looked up as Clow moved closer. "Daijobu, Clow-sama?"_

_"Hai . . ." Clow nodded slowly, he smiled faintly as he realised that it was the fact Yue was drop dead spanking gorgeous that left him so stunned, well . . . actually it was, I mean . . . the man is drop dead spanking gorgeous, but anyway, Clow came to the rather sudden realisation that . . . he loved Yue, loved his now incredible cute confused little frown that was settling on his sweet forehead . . . the magician stopped and lifted Yue's chin. _

_The angel tensed slightly, Clow's lips pressed again his lightly in a fashion he had never known. Clow's eyes were closed so Yue closed his as well. The sensation was so . . . nice, he didn't want it to end. He moaned quietly as Clow broke the motion, and sat back on his heels. Clow smiled gently as Yue opened his eyes and stared back at him. He lifted his hand and cupped Yue's cheek, "I love you, my An----_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo---" Kero gasped for breathe, "---OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"

Eriol jumped from his daydream and glared at the winged lion, "Hey!!" Clow's voice filtered through, "I was enjoying that flashback!!"

Kero rolled on the ground squirming from the icky love scene, "How many times must I tell you two? I don't want to know!!!"

Yue shrugged, and turned to Meilin. "Anyway, he made that card look like me, because he'd do that for ages, always stopped doing his work, just so he could catch me coming out of the bathroom. Eventually, he thought it a Distraction . . ." 

Meilin blinked, "That's it?"

"Pretty much so . . ." Eriol groused darkly, still sore about the interruption. He sighed and looked around, "Where were we?"

"Erm . . ." Yue-Bella pulled out her pocket watch, "Time for another rather random break in the plot I do believe . . ." 

The taxi stopped, his companion jumped out, and stared up at the new house. "It looks just like our old one!!"

He paid the driver, and pulled out his bags, "I know . . ." 

". . . Wow, random . . ."

Syaotang nodded as he looked at the oddly shaped object as it smouldered in the centre of the school's sports court. "Another piece of the Mir satellite . . ." He gazed up, "I wonder how many fragments of the MIR there is up there?"

Yue raised an eyebrow, "As many as a certain fanfic writer needs to make totally random jokes . . ." He sighed, and looked around. The angel smile . . . well, the corner of his pale lips quirked a little as he spotted Touya running up. "Where have you been?"

The taller boy brushed himself down, "Erm . . . what do you mean?"

"I mean . . ." Yue walked over and glanced Touya over; he looked distinctly like an evil genius with his black PVC body suit, massive black boots and white lab coat. "I mean, where have you been for the last few days?"

"I've been . . ." a mobile phone ringed deep with in Touya's pockets, "Excuse me one moment . . ." Yue folded his arms and tapped his foot expectantly, as Touya walked off quickly, "What do you mean they won't negotiate with terrorists?! Damnit, get me Bush!" The blue-eyed older brother sighed sharply, "Bush? This is Peach Arrow . . . yes, Peach Arrow . . . Bush, you toy with the wrong man . . ." Touya growled menacingly, "I'll tell you what I've got on the States! I've got a pretzel with YOUR name on it! . . . and tell your little lapdog, Mister Tony Blair, opinion polls show he's TRAILING by six percent! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Sakura's eye twitched, "What's up with Oniichan?"

Yue shrugged and continued to tap his foot. 

"Well, yeah, Think about it Bush . . . remember, pretzel. Your name. You've got twelve hours to hand over the Nelvana Production team . . . oh, and throw in Canada while you're at it . . ." He folded up the mobile and glanced around, ". . . What?"

"What was that all about?" Yue asked, and then squinted at Touya suspiciously, "Are you some kind of evil overlord and you're not telling us?"

Touya and Yue stared at each other for a hot moment before both dissolved into a fit of laughter, "Oh that was a good one, Yue!" Touya exclaimed, "Evil overlord, me? Mwha ha aha ha!!" He clapped a hand on Yue's shoulder, "But seriously, let's stop all this talk about world domination. . ."

"World domination?" Yue blinked, "What do you mean world domination?"

"Domination?" Touya repeated, "What do you mean domination?" A look of understanding passed over his face, "Oh, Yue. . . maybe later. . ."

Yue blinked innocently before he got it, and blushed a deeply un-moon-guardian-ly red.

Meilin rolled her eyes and looked around, "So . . ." 

"So?" Kero-ette looked up from untying Suppi. The blue cat was glaring at Kero coldly, and looked ready to pounce on him, when Kero-ette jumped on him and held him down, "So what?"

"So . . ." Meilin looked around, "When's this final judgement?"

Kero-ette blinked, "Final judgement?"

"Yes, final judgement!" Syaotang glared at the little golden bear-ette. "You know that thing where Yue-Bella judges me and Meilin in a completely surprise thing, and everything's really explained and then it's the end of the freaking saga . . ." He turned his Melt-Damn-You-O-Glare on Eriol, " . . . Except it won't be, will it? No . . . because there will be some kind of second-doppelganger of you, who will come along and be freaky and scary just like you and then there will be some kind of huge test at the end of it, and then we'll think that's the end . . . but it won't be because Clow Reed was some psycho-freaking-weirdo, and then there will be another set of cards, and another set of guardians out there . . ." He fell to his knees and yelled passionately to the heavens, "DAMNIT!! WILL IT NEVER END?!"

The entire group were silent as they stared at the little tango. Meilin stepped forward and touched his shoulder lightly, "Are you okay now?"

He nodded and got to his feet, "Oh, yeah . . . I needed that . . ." 

"Good . . ." Eriol smiled, "Don't worry about there being a second version of me, because there isn't . . . trust me, Clow Reed wasn't that stupid . . . he'd never do anything like that . . ." 

He sneezed.

"Dust?" His other companion looked up from her book.

"No . . ." He smiled, "Just someone cursing my name again . . ."

". . . Besides, it would be really confusing if there was another me, because I'm so wonderful . . ." Eriol nodded, "Take heart, there isn't another version of me."

Meilin sighed, "Good . . . I wasn't there for much of the whole Sakura cards, so I wouldn't know what to expect if there was . . ."

"Hmmm . . ." Sakura looked up, "Nothing too much . . . just that you'll be taken to wonderland, vast amounts of snow falling off mountians at you, flying penguin statues, snow men attacks . . . nothing too freaky and scary, eh, Eriol?"

The reincarnation smiled mockingly, "And not forgetting that absolutely brilliant 'trapping guardians in true forms', you have to admit Kero trying to throw flour at Yue and then just getting it on himself was just hilarious!"

Kero growled darkly, "I'll give you just hilarious!!"

The group chuckled for a little while, before Meilin asked again, "So, when am I going to have my final judgement?" 

Inexplicably the warm afternoon suddenly crashed into nighttime, with the moon huge, and slightly blue-ish purple in the sky. The group jumped as Yue-Bella suddenly disappeared in a big poof of purple-ish blue smoke. "What was that?" Tomoyo cried out, as she and Sakura readied their cameras.

"A very bad cut!!" Kero-ette transformed suddenly, ". . .Of Nelvana proportions!!!"

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

----------------------------

[Nelvana Styling Advert – insert big loud music and really corny voice-overs]

_Big Narrator Type Guy: This Fanfic on FF.net . . ._

Meilin: WHAT THE HECK?!

Shadowy figure one: This looks like it'll be a lot of fun . . . 

Ruby: [disbelieving] No way . . . that wasn't who I just thought it was, was it?!

Shadowy figure two: [smug] Master, they really don't look that tough . . . 

Spinel: [wide eyed] I can't believe this . . . 

Shadowy Figure Three: Hey . . . why are we standing in the shadows? It's cold!

Eriol: [eyebrows disappearing under hairline] Holy cheesy crap . . . 

_B.N.T.G: One New Cardcaptor . . . One new Threat . . . One new excuse to make bad puns . . ._

Syaoran: [dryly] I saw it coming . . . and I think everyone else saw it coming before this fanfic even started . . . 

**Cardcaptor Meilin: Series Zero.Three – One last time . . .**

             Shadowy Figure One: Aw. . . look at me, I'm a widdle G.I.F animation! Ain't I schweet! Yes I am! Look at me! oooo! Look I'm walking like a little soldier . . .

----------------------------

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

Meilin glanced around, "So . . . the final judgement . . . what do I do?"

"I know!" Tomoyo suddenly spoke up, she ran forward and grabbed both of Meilin's hands, "You can get changed into a better costume!!"

Meilin went crashing to the floor and quickly scrambled to her feet, "To-Tomoyo-chan! This is supposed to be serious!!"

"This is serious, no judgement maker will take you serious if you're dressed like that!!" She pulled Meilin over to Sakura, and grabbed Sakura, dragging them to the conveniently parked costume van, "Besides it's the duty of every Magic Girl to be dressed appropriately for any huge task!!" Sakura shrugged at Meilin, and allowed herself to be dragged.

As Touya and the guardians sat around waiting for Tomoyo, Eriol sniggered behind his hand, and Syaoran rolled his eyes to the heavens. Syaotang sighed and tapped his foot, as Tomoyo pushed past him dragging the two Cardcaptors. "Will you be long?" He asked quickly, "We do actually need to take the final test some time today . . ."

Tomoyo stopped. She turned and stared at him.

"What?" Syaotang stepped back, his hand going to his sword instinctively. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She didn't say a word, not a single word . . . before suddenly pouncing on him.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!"

Sakura looked stunning, dressed in a simply divine blue and black number. She blushed as Tomoyo beamed happily, as she took all her usual shots of her costume. "Sakura-chan looks so brilliant!! Ready to help Meilin in her final Judgement!!"

Eriol paused long enough in his sniggering, to look up as a xylophone suddenly sounded in that classic anime Magic Girl way, he spotted the Music card waving at him. "Oh . . ." He nodded to the card, "Nice touch there, Music!"

The Music card blushed and waved her hand modestly. 

Syaoran eyes Syaotang warily, "What do you think?"

"I think that Tomoyo girl is a psycho."

"That's a given . . ." Syaoran nodded, "But I meant the costume . . ."

Syaotang sighed and looked down on himself. "I'm . . . not particularly fond of it . . ."

Syaoran snorted, Tomoyo had forced Syaotang into an orange version of Syaoran's only other set of robes, "They looked dire!!" Syaotang sighed, and pulled at the bright orange slacks, "If I quickly change into my old robes, she'll notice?"

Eriol held up some rather hastily torn up scraps of orange, "Not if you don't mind looking like a pauper!" He grinned, "When Tomoyo hates something, she hates it good!"

Syaotang sighed, "Is there no end in sight of my torment!" He pointed at the ex-robes, "Those were my traditional family robes!! They were a gift to me!!"

Tomoyo paused long enough in her filming to look at him, "From whom?"

"Madison!" Syaotang snapped and then thought about it, "Wait . . . wait, wait, wait . . . wait . . ." He growled angrily and grabbed the shredded robes from Eriol's clutches, "I've always hated these damned things."

As Syaotang proceeded to make fluffy tufts of fluff out of his ex-robes, the Magic Girl stepped away from Meilin. She frowned and made another tiny change to her hair. Then frowned again and changed the bow to the left side . . . then to the right . . . then to the left . . . then back to the---

"Thank you Magic Girl!" Meilin sweatdropped, "I think I can manage with that . . ."

The Magic Girl blushed sweetly, and bobbed a bow, before revealing Meilin's costume to them all. Meilin turned and looked at her friends, "So . . . what do you think?"

The group fell utterly silent. 

"Knowing that it's the Whoops cards . . ." Meilin closed her eyes, and grimaced, "I look like an idiot, don't I?"

Syaotang was the first to step forward, and grabbed her hands, "Look for yourself . . ."     

Meilin swallowed lightly, and cracked open an eye, first she looked at her feet. Delicate dark red ballerina shoes were tied there, the Magic Girl had chosen to make her up like a ballerina; crimson red straps swirled right up her legs with neat bows on the thighs and the ankles of the shoes. The tutu was replaced with a simple skirt that moved easily, and was slightly puffed up so it floated around her like a cloud. The shoulder straps slipped off the shoulder and rested quite prettily in bows on the arms, and again ribbons swirled down the arms culminating into crimson red, fingerless gloves. Her hair was also swirled into six plaits, the front two fell either side of her face, and the others were looped back on themselves. 

Meilin blinked, and looked at Syaotang, who was smiling faintly at her, "And the theme for the night is bows?"

He shrugged, "I don't understand it either . . . all I know is that you look . . . " He blushed and looked down, "very distracting . . ." 

She giggled and leant forward, "That's because the Magic Girl didn't get to dress me for the Distraction card," she shrugged, "guess she's making up for it now . . ." He snorted and nodded his agreement, as Meilin stepped back to check out his costume. She balked, "Erm . . . your costume is very . . ."

". . . don't say it." Syaotang growled.

"Very . . ." She winced, "It's very orange."

"I know. . ." He sighed, "But what can I do?"

Meilin glanced at Tomoyo, who was filming Sakura, who was filming Meilin. Sakura put her thumb up, "You look simply Kawaii! So full of bravery! Ready to catch that card!!"

Meilin nodded, "Yep! But first things first!!" She stepped back.

Yue-Bella frowned as Meilin twirled her staff around her hand, "What are you doing Meilin?"

"Magic Girl! Can you do your thing?" Meilin threw the card out, "Make Syaotang's costume fit for card capturing!! Release and misspell!!"

The card blinked, and descended on Syaotang in a flash, handing Tomoyo back the orange uniform with a regretfully smile. 

Syaotang opened his eyes, "Well?"

Meilin clapped her hand over her mouth as she took in his cape, "You look like batman!!"

He slapped his forehead, and rolled his eyes, "Try again!!"

He opened his eyes again, "Well?"

Eriol was rolling on the ground, howling with laughter. Touya, the guardians and Syaoran bit their lips, and tried not to snigger too much. Tomoyo smiled, and clapped, "Why didn't I think of that?! The Magic Girl is a genius!! "

Syaotang looked down on himself, he was wearing his normal robes except . . . they were bright pink!

"Try again!!" He growled at the Magic Girl, before grabbing her by the collar, "And cut out the crap!!"

The fourth try could be summed up in two words: butt naked.

Finally. . .

Syaotang opened his eyes, "Okay. . . last try. . . how'd I look?"

Meilin glanced at the others, Tomoyo's mouth fell open as she whispered, "The Magic Girl is a genius!" The others simply looked shock. Syaotang, look . . . really . . . really . . .

"Wow." Ruby tilted her head, "No . . . really . . . you look wow . . ."

Syaotang glanced down, he looked . . . 

"Wow!" Syaotang emoted; he was now dressed in a very chic dark orange and deep green number, with sharp white slacks. It had resonates of both of Syaoran's uniforms, but was much more modern. His eyes widened, "The Magic Girl pushed the boat out for this one, didn't she?"

The Magic Girl leant on Tomoyo's shoulder and nodded, she smiled at Meilin, before disappearing back into her card form. The pack of cards floated up and one card span out. The Invisible card landed on his tush with a bump, and quickly jumped up. He brushed down his black cloak, "Ahem . . . Cardcaptor Meilin, we cards hope you shall win . . ." He paused, "Erm . . . just jump right in, for losing is a great sin!"

Meilin blinked at him, "Thank you . . ." The card span and jumped back into his card form, she smiled, "Well . . . I guess there nothing left to do now . . ." She turned towards the school, and looked up. The moon now . . . because it looked good there, of course, and the laws of Physics didn't really apply when one was making a scene look good . . . now hung behind the clock tower, large and slightly purplish. The stars twinkled and the group followed her gaze, as there was a sharp blue-ish purple glow. Yue-Bella's magic circle appeared and the angel-Bella's cocoon of wings appeared. They spread, and revealed the angel-girl. Yue-Bella gazed down at them, with a cool gaze, her eyes narrowing slightly. 

"I am Yue-Bella . . . the Judgement Maker, this is the Final Judgement . . . or to give it it's full name, The final judgement which is not so final . . . or a judgement . . . just a big climatic beginning to the new series . . ." 

Meilin glanced at Kero-ette, "Why is she telling us this?"

The lion-ette's golden eyes narrowed, "Because she doesn't know that she's told you this before."

"Nani?!" Meilin exclaimed, "What does that mean?"

Syaotang stepped forward, "The judge's memory has been completely wiped to ensure fairness . . ." He frowned, "Yue-Bella doesn't remember any of us, and she won't until the judgement is completely over."

Sakura frowned from behind her camera, "What happens if neither of you win?"

"Then the judge will never get her memory back, the cards and guards will be sealed again, and then they will all wait until the next idiot opens the book." The group spun to find Carho back again, in a change of clothing – a pretty impressive set of white and dark green robes – and wielding the Damned-Annoying-Bell. He smiled slightly, "Just thought I'd pop in . . . you know, just to add to the big mood."

Meilin rolled her eyes, as Kero-ette suddenly jerked. "Wait a minute!!" Cried the lioness before she ran off. Everyone's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but when the lion-ette didn't return, the general mood turned to deep worry.

"Where did she go?" Spinel asked worriedly as he sat on his master's shoulder. Eriol shrugged and looked around. The group started to become restless as a few more minutes past. Finally the lion-ette ambled back, smiling slightly. "Okay . . . let's get this over and done with . . ." she blinked as the group stared at her with worry, "What?"

"What happened?!" Spinel asked as he jumped off his master's shoulder and transformed, he ran up to her and stared at her pensively, "My darling, what happened?"

"Whatd'ya mean?" She shrugged and moved past him to sit by Meilin, she blinked and laughed suddenly, "Oh, right . . ." she grinned, "You lot don't think a guardian beast-ette's gotta answer the call of nature once in a while?"

Everyone, including the Author, went crashing to the ground.

He picked up his hat, and brushed it off. "Hmmm . . . perfect . . . naturally . . ."

Syaotang jumped down off the staff, as Meilin landed the Butterfly card disappeared quickly as the two stared up. They had left the others in prime seat on the ground, while they came up and challenged Yue-Bella on the roof. The pair exchanged a look as Kero-ette fluttered up. She stared at the clock tow gravely. "Meilin-chan . . . it's time now . . ."

Meilin blinked as the realisation of her vision came about, she looked over at Syaotang, as he grasped her hand lightly. He stared at the clock tower, and smiled slightly, "Try you hardest Meilin, and we will surely succeed . . ."

"Hai . . ." Meilin murmured, as she looked up at Yue-Bella. The angel-girl floated closer.

The moon angel girl stared back at them coolly, her lilac coloured eyes fell on Kero-ette, "Keroberos-ette . . . It's been a long time . . ." She said quietly.

Kero-ette nodded solemnly, "Indeed it has . . ."

"Where's my pizza?"

"I ate it." Kero-ette nodded again solemnly.

The moon angel-girl raised an eyebrow, "Pig . . ." She sighed, "Alright . . . I'm sure I have better things to do so . . ." She stared hard at Syaotang, "You fail."

"NANI?!" Syaotang face-faulted, he quickly shook his head, "Why? I haven't even had a try!!"

She smirked slightly, "I don't like your robes . . . I hate orange with a passion . . . therefore, I think that's grounds enough to fail you automatically." Syaotang went crashing to the floor as Yue-Bella turned her gaze on Meilin, "And you . . ."

Meilin closed her eyes fearfully.

He chuckled slightly as his two companions walked into the room. "What's so funny?" Asked the female companion.

"Nothing . . ." he murmured, "Just the Author adding some senseless tension . . ." 

"You fail too . . ."

Meilin's eyes snapped open, as Kero-ette growled, "That's not fair, Yue-Bella!!"

The angel girl tossed her head, "I don't want another master, Keroberos-ette, Clow was stupid enough . . . and if this girl was stupid enough to open the book---"

"Demo!" Meilin shouted up, "Demo . . . I worked so hard to capture them!!"

There was a quiet snort from Yue-Bella, "Which makes you even more dumber . . . if you had read the back of the book . . ." She glared at Meilin coldly, and sighed sharply, "Very well, you must use all the cards . . ." She flicked out her hand, and the cards spun away from Meilin and surrounded her, as the angel continued, "These cards to your advantage, and defeat me . . . got that?" Meilin nodded, and Yue-Bella sighed again, "Good. Well . . ." she eyed Meilin, "what are you waiting for?"

Meilin nodded again, sparing only one glance at Syaotang. He smiled at her, "Go for it, Meilin. Try your hardest!"

"Meilin-chan!!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled up, "Do your best, don't give up!!"

"I will!!" She nodded down at them, then turned her attention back on Yue-Bella, "Butterfly!!" Her wings sprouted from her back quickly, and she took off. "All right, let's do this!!" She threw out her hand, "What If!"

"Not that one!!" Kero-ette growled, Syaotang snapped his head to her.

"Why not?!"

"It's under Yue-Bella's influence!!" Kero-ette shouted up at Meilin, "Meilin!! Not that one!!"

Meilin didn't hear her as she cast the spell, "What If I won this without hurting Yue-Bella? Release and misspell!!"

Yue-Bella folded her arms and glared at the What If card as she swooped to the moon angel-girl, the moon angel-girl waited right until the What If was just in front of her. "You think that will defeat me?" She sighed, "I knew you would fail . . . What If I turned the What If against you?"

Meilin gasped as the What If twisted around suddenly and swooped down on her, "NANI?!" As the card wrapped around her and tightened it's grip like vines . . . not that the Author is borrowing heavily from the final judgment episode . . . the angel-Bella landed lightly. "If you weren't as stupid as Clow reed, you would have know that you cannot defeat me with the What If . . ." 

Meilin hung her head, "What's the consequence?" 

"Consequence?" Yue-Bella cocked an eyebrow, "There wasn't a consequence, I was just gonna make you feel really small and laugh at you . . . but now you mention it," She folded her arms again, "It's probably a good idea . . . very well, the consequence is . . ." she nodded, "Heck, my job's not to make this stuff up, so you can be lumped with what ever happened to the other Cardcaptor . . ."

"What happened?" Meilin murmured fearfully, as Kero-ette and Syaotang landed nearby.

The lion-ette glanced up at Yue-Bella, and sighed sadly, "That you forget everything . . . and all the love is taken away from the people closest to you . . ." She looked around, "Clow did it to stop anyone from being sad when you failed . . ." she looked up at Meilin and padded closer, leaning on her back legs as she lapped at Meilin's face, "I'm sorry Meilin . . ." she sighed, "I'll miss you, I won't remember any of this but I'm sure somewhere we'll all miss you, Meilin . . ."

_. . . Meilin . . . Mei-ling . . . Mei-ring . . . brri-brring . . . brrring-brrrrrrring . . ._

Meilin growled, and threw her hand out slapping the alarm clock off. She sat up and yawned, "It was all a dream?" She sighed; "I guess it was too weird to be true . . ." She sighed and got out of bed. There was a quiet noise from her drawer, making her look at it strangely. "That was where the stuffed toy's sister was . . ." She murmured as she slid it open, maybe hoping that she would find some left over sweets under the guardian-beast-ette's bed . . . 

All she found were socks and undies. 

Meilin frowned as Syaoran's voice rang out, "Come on Meilin!! We'll be late for school!!"

"Here you go, Tomoyo-san."

Meilin blinked as Eriol handed Tomoyo a sheet of paper, he didn't smile that stupid smile he always had, as he walked past her and slid into his own seat. Meilin sighed, and took her seat. She glanced behind her; the little tango was reading his book. He glanced up at her, "Nani?"

"Nothing . . ." Meilin turned away, and sighed. Something was wrong about this . . . wasn't there?

She looked around as she wandered the playground alone. Sakura and Tomoyo were off somewhere together, Syaoran, Syaotang and Eriol were playing ball, and she was just wandering around. She paused by the gates and looked around, Touya and Yukito were talking quietly, as Nakuru walked past them. She didn't even smile up at them as she past them. She glanced at Meilin; she looked a little lonely as she clutched her books to her chest. 

"Hi Nakuru-san!" Meilin called, Nakuru turned and looked at her dully, then turned away without a word. Meilin sighed, "This is depressing . . ."

"Tell me about it . . ." Meilin looked up, there in the trees was Madison, Syaotang's boisterous cousin. Meilin smiled slightly, and climbed up quickly.

"You've noticed it too?"

"Of course I have . . ." Madison looked around, "I shouldn't be telling you this but . . ." She shrugged, "This is too dull and depressing . . . so here's a little something to jog that memory of yours . . ." Meilin blinked as the neon-blue eyed girl winked, "ahem . . . Cardcaptor Meilin, we cards hope you shall win . . ." She smiled as she paused, "Erm . . . just jump right in, for losing is a great sin!"

"What does that mean?" Meilin blinked even though she could feel the phrase trigger her memory. "I've heard that before . . ." 

Somewhere in the distance a strange twinkling sound was sounded faintly, _twangle . . . twangle . . ._

Madison rolled her eyes, "Don't make me spell it out!" She slapped her forehead as Meilin stared at her blankly, "All right . . ." She coughed loudly, speaking while she did, "Cardcaptor Meilin!"

"Me? Cardcaptor Meilin?" Meilin blinked, "Cardcaptor Meilin . . ." She looked around, then looked at the school's roof, "Wait . . . I'm the Cardcaptor . . . because Clow's an idiot!!"

_Twangle, twangle . . ._

"That bell . . ." She looked off into the distance, "I remember . . . Kero-ette hated that bell . . ." Everything faded to an impossible white as Meilin closed her eyes.

_Twangle . . . twangle . . ._

Meilin opened her eyes, "I remember!!" She grinned, "I remember it all now!!"

_Twangle, twangle . . ._

"Okay!" The What If card burst away from her as she shouted, "Okay!! I get it!!" She glared at Carho as he rang the bell, "I get it!! Stop ringing that god-awful bell!!!"

He grinned, "Well done, Meilin!" The bell in his hands began to sparkle, "This bell can only give second chances Meilin," He nodded, "thirds are out of the question . . ." He looked down at the bell as it stopped sparkling, "It's meant to be gone now . . ." He rolled his eyes, "Of course, Clow's an idiot . . ." He threw the small china bell at the floor, to smash it. Meilin's eyes widened as the bell came bouncing back up at him, and smashed him in the face.

Way down below them, everyone glared at Eriol. Syaoran shook his hand in the direction of the bell, "Rubber?!"

Eriol shrugged, "I was really, really, really, really . . ." he closed his eye, and counted on his fingers, "Really, really, really, *really* drunk when I made that one . . ." He grinned, "I though it would be exceedingly funny . . ." 

Carho rubbed his nose as he stared at the rubber bell, "Stupid Clow . . ." He threw the bell off the roof, "Anyway . . . no second chances, got that?"

"Un!" Meilin nodded, she turned away, and lifted her staff. 

Kero-ette sidled up to her quickly, "Aim for her ankles . . . she's got really weak ankles . . ." 

Meilin frowned, "Aren't you meant to be impartial?"

"Sure, and this fanfic was s'posed to be funny, but it ain't . . ." 

Meilin rolled her eyes and lifted her staff, "I'm not gonna go back into that world again, it was too much like a badly dubbed anime!!" She growled, "I challenge you again!!" There was a really bright glow suddenly, and Meilin's magic circle appeared and her magic rolled around the staff. "Meilin!!" Shouted Carho, "Lift your staff higher!!"

"Why?" Cried out Meilin, she winced as the glow got brighter.

"Because Syaotang's in the way, everyone else can't see it!!"

She lifted the staff way above her head, and risked a glance up. The rubber ducky staff was morphing into a new staff. The rubber duck changed into a lotus flower encased in a round circle, with Butterfly wings either side. Yue-Bella gasped, "Whoa!! This isn't the way it's meant to be going . . . this is meant to be really humiliating for you!!!"

Meilin grinned as she held out her hand, "Well . . ." The cards returned to her instantly, "Not anymore!!" She grinned brighter, "Now it's my turn to be the Magic Girl, and I won't let you take that away from me!!" She turned and ran along the roof, "come and get me!!" She twirled her staff over her arm and struck a card, "Butterfly!!" Meilin glanced over her shoulder as she flew off; Yue-Bella was flying up straight behind her. "Here goes!!"

She gasped as Yue-Bella caught up, the angel girl whipped her head towards her, "You will not win this way, if you continue to run away like a---"

**KAH-BOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

Yue-Bella twitched slightly as she slide down the bell. Meilin smirked and zoomed around the other side of the clock tower. Yue-Bella shook herself off, "Mental note . . ." She muttered, "Watch where self is going, while taunting people . . . Has proven painful to self, must not do such a silly thing again . . ."

As Yue-Bella was brushing herself off, Meilin smiled and pulled out the Distraction card. "Okay, Distraction, provide me with something to distract my judgment angel!!" She tapped the card, "Release and misspell!!"

The Distraction card nodded as it formed itself into a mirror version of Meilin. The two grinned at each other and flew off together. Yue-Bella did a double take as two Meilin's flew out from behind the clock tower. She growled and flew after the one that was closest. "You cannot trick me with such a simple trick!!"

"I can't?" Yelled the other Meilin, "Well, What If I did and won?!" 

The What If card streamed towards Yue-Bella. The moon angel's eyes widened, and glowed dimly, "No . . ." The card still came towards her, and wrapped around her. "How is this possible?! Damnit!!"

Meilin landed, and the Distraction card and the Butterfly, snapped off suddenly. They returned to their card forms and floated beside her with the others. The What If brought Yue-Bella down gently, the moon angel was pouting. "I guess this means you've won . . ." 

"I guess it does . . ." Meilin smiled as Yue-Bella's wings wrapped around her again. The angel-Bella's wings snapped away a spread, leaving the moon girl smiling slightly.

"Nice move, Meilin . . ." She reigned in her pleasure as she preformed her last duties, "Okay, that's pretty much it . . . I pronounce you the card mistress, Meilin . . ." She winked, "Want any fries with that?"

Meilin started to shake her head when she suddenly felt herself being floated off her feet.

_Meilin looked around, everywhere was filled with stars . . ._

_"Welcome Meiling . . ." A deep American voice boomed. Meilin spun to find Clow Reed standing behind her, "Nice job there . . ."_

_"You're American?! But . . ." She frowned, "Wait . . . did you just call me Mei-ling?"_

_"Yes . . . and you're Japanese?! What happened to the American accent?" Clow looked around, "Is this the right dub?"_

_"Dub?!" Meilin spluttered, "This is the real thing not a dub!!"_

_"Oooohhh . . ." Clow Reed nodded, he turned away, and knocked on an invisible door, "Hey Clow!! You're up!!"_

_The American Clow Reed chuckled as his Japanese counterpart swore muffledly, and then faded into nowhere. Meilin felt her eyes and her head spinning with confusions as a huge plume of steam rolled out the door, which had just been opened. Clow reed, the Japanese one, walked out . . . with a towel secured around his waist, his long black hair up in a shower cap, and fluffy slippers. He was muttering darkly to himself as he stepped up to her. "Always happens . . . when I least expect it, the unexpected just leaps up and bites me in the ar—" He looked at her, and blushed deeply. "Arr-arigato, Meilin-chan, Hi . . . I guess you're the new card mistress of the Whoops cards . . ."_

_Meilin nodded slowly._

_He blushed even more, "What can I say . . . Erm . . ." He shrugged, "Whoops . . . didn't mean to do that?"_

_Meilin rolled her eyes, "What with this staff?" She held it up for him to see._

_Clow frowned slightly, "Erm . . ." He shrugged again, "You transformed it, it's now powered with the power of your own lotus flower . . . yadda, yadda . . ." He sighed, "Do you mind if we forego all the big magical stuff," he glanced back to the bathroom door, "I'm kinda . . . busy . . ."_

_Meilin nodded, "Oh . . . I don't mind . . ." She smiled slightly, "As long as you let me do one thing . . ."_

_"Sure, what?"_

_She ran forward quickly and kicked him hard in the chin. "That's for making me go through this all!!"_

_Yue poked his head through the bathroom's door as Clow yelped loudly in pain, "Clow?"_

_Meilin looked up, "Hey . . ." She pointed at Yue, "What are you doing here?"_

_The moon angel shrugged, "We're just . . ." He glanced at Clow, the magician was still hopping from foot to foot, ". . . We're just---"_

_"Forget it," She held up her hand, "I sure Kero doesn't want to know . . ."_

_Clow calmed himself down and started back to the bathroom, "Anyway . . ." He pushed Yue back into the room, and pulled the door shut quickly. He held onto the handle as he grinned at Meilin, "Don't forget E equals see are squared . . ."_

_She blinked at him, "What does that mean?"_

_"If I tell you that . . ." Clow laughed a knowing chuckle, "Then there won't be any surprise for you . . ."_

_She frowned as he stepped through the door again and slammed it shut behind him, "MATTE!!"_

Meilin reappeared on the roof, and landed softly. Syaotang grinned and ran up to her, "Meilin!!" She turned as he grabbed her, and lifted her off her feet. Her red ribbons swirled and danced in the air as he whirled them around, "You did it!!!"

Meilin giggled as the rest of the group landed on the roof with her, Sakura twirled her staff and tapped a card. The flower streamed out as everyone in the group took the chance to congratulate her. Meilin blinked and looked up. The flower was way above them, raining down thousands of Meilin's favourite flowers, in her favourite colour. Her mouth fell open as the windy started to blow the petals all around them, making her crimson ribbons dance. Meilin tipped her head back, as she stared into the sky filled with stars, her Music card filled the air with triumphant beautiful music as the flower rained down thousands, if not millions of Crimson Lotus petals. 

Syaotang stepped up beside her, and slipped his hand around hers gently. She was so distracted, that she didn't notice. Syaotang smiled, she looked beautiful, her black hair swirled and danced in the windy with the almost blood red ribbons, her expression completely open and sweet as she gazed at the petals. "Well done, Meilin . . ."

She held up her hand, her staff glowed and popped with a beautiful crimson explosion. The key, now a key with a single lotus petal, floated towards her. Meilin held out both hands and stared at the key as it floated gently to her hands. She grasped it, and held it close to her chest, closing her red eyes.

Yue-Bella and Kero-ette smiled at each other, and walked behind her, they gazed out across the school rooftop. "Mistress of the Whoops card . . ." Kero-ette nodded, she sniggered quietly, "That sounds even worse than Cardcaptor Meilin!"

Meilin opened her eyes, and looked out, Tomoeda twinkled gently before them in the nighttime. Meilin smiled, then chuckled once. She nodded to herself, and closed her eyes as she shouted for all Tomoeda to hear.

"I DID IT!!"

"So . . . there won't be any Eriol-doppelganger then?"

The next day was very quiet as everyone was recuperating from the previous night's excitement.

"Nope . . ." Kero-ette beamed, and lay back on the bed. She folded her arms back under her head, blowing a lock of her hair out of her eyes. She grinned in her off duty form, "It's kinda nice, y'know . . . knowing that's it's over, finally . . ." She sat up and glanced at Meilin, who was sitting on the floor with the cards. "Guess that means Clow wasn't such an idiot as we thought he was . . ." 

He jumped, and landed neatly on the Moon Shrine's gate top easily . . . 

"Don't say that!" YukiYue-Bella protested, "You just know when you say it's gonna be alright, *everything* goes completely and utterly wrong!!" 

"You think so?" Meilin blinked and looked at YukiYue-Bella as she walked in, "Mind you . . . final judgement does imply finished, fineto, stopped . . ." 

"Ha!" YukiYue-Bella scoffed, "You think that stops Clow Reed . . . dead implies the same thing but look at Eriol and Fujitaka!!"

"You've got a point . . ." Meilin frowned slightly.

. . . His female companion landed near by, fluttering her wings once . . . 

"Ah, don't be such a pessimist!!" Kero-ette waved her hand, "Maybe Clow's not as stupid as you maintain, besides . . . if Eriol's half of Clow, and Fujitaka is half of Clow . . . what more can he come back as . . ." She sat up, and leant on her elbows, "A whole?"

YukiYue-Bella frowned deeper, "I'm just saying we should at least be expecting the unexpected!" She chewed on a double-toffee-kernel of popcorn, "We can't expect Clow not to pull something like that . . ."

Meilin grabbed a handful of popcorn and picked at it slowly, "Clow said that I shouldn't forget that E equals see are squared . . ." 

"What does that mean?" Kero-ette threw some popcorn in the air and caught it as YukiYue-Bella got up and picked out a piece of paper and a pen.

. . . his male companion jumped up, but misjudged the distance and went flying right past the ledge. His female companion sighed and shook her head, as he chuckled.

_E = see are 2 . . ._

YukiYue-Bella wrote down, "Are you sure it's See and Are?"

"Why what else could it be?" It would be pretty random if it was . . .  Meilin blinked as a memory came back to her . . . 

_Eriol smiled patronisingly, "Your . . . that's as in it is your possession . . . Laces . . . as in your shoe laces, as in the shoes that you are wearing on your feet . . . Are . . . that's the word 'are', not the letter . . . Undone . . . meaning they are not tied, they are no longer in the knot that you tied them in . . ."_

"It could be the letter . . ." Meilin murmured, "In fact . . . maybe I've been wrong, maybe they meant the letter C and the letter R!!"

YukiYue-Bella wrote that down and the equation now read:

_E=CR2_

"What can *that* mean?" Kero-ette peered at it, she nudged YukiYuki-Bella, "It reminds me of your shampoo!"

YukiYue-Bella nodded as Meilin looked up quizzically, "What?"

"CR Moonlight . . . the CR stands for Clow Reed . . ." YukiYue-Bella pointed at the equation, "Do you think Clow's done something?"

The other two stared at the equation, and frowned deeply. Knowing Clow . . . and the Author . . . it was probably something that only made sense to a sick and twisted mind.

"Yes . . . I have . . ." 

He paused on the New Card Mistress' house and looked down. His black cloak swished quietly as he tapped his staff, his two companions looked down. Their shadows stretched across the roof. He smiled, "Hey . . . my shadow looks like Darth Vader . . ." he glanced at his two companions, "Think it means anything deep and meaningful?"

-----------------------------------

[Cue Brand Spanking New Ending Music – To The Ending Song 'Fruits Candy' with Yue-Bella singing]

_Come on!_

_Let's go, Cardcaptor!_

_You're the Magic Girl, now, Meilin!_

_Come on! You'd better be ready, now!_

_Take on that big blunder, girl!!_

_You'd think it was the end, but you're wrong, wrong, wrong._

_What with you being the card mistress an' all, y'know,_

_But you find it's not,_

_Not with Clow Reed, that idiot! He just never stops._

_Gees, I had to live with him!_

_Oh!_

_Now, Cardcaptor listen up,_

_You've got a fight before you,_

_But don't worry, you'll pull through,_

_Because . . ._

_You, me, Kero-ette. Simple._

_Come on!_

_Let's go, Cardcaptor!_

_You're the Magic Girl, now, Meilin!_

_Come on! You'd better be ready, now!_

_Cardcaptor . . . Meilin!!_

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave It To Kero-ette    _

Kero-ette: KONN—NIII—CHIII—WAAAAAAA!!! [Burst into tears] Welcome to the last series of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! [Shakes head and cheers up again] We've got to try our best now!! Come on!! Let's do it together!! Make this the best series yet!! Let's do our best!! Wai, Wai, Wai!! Two-four-six-eight, who do we appreciate?!! Cardcaptor Meilin!! All right now? Let's do it!!

[Presses face against screen] _Kero-ette-chan check!! Do Your thing!!_

Where to start? Meilin's final judgement costume was so beautiful, but let's concentrate on the important things!! What am I saying?! In the Magic Girl world there's nothing more important than the costume!! Meilin looked stunning today, especially with these ribbons!! Wai! That Magic Girl can really do everything!! [Rolls eyes] she even made the Gaki look okay!! Now, for something else interesting, Meilin's new staff is brilliant, did you check it out?! Excellent move Meilin!!

[Sits behind low table, on pillow, and sips at cocktail] Wai, what a packed show, and there more . . . but [sniffles] there's only a little more left! [Wipes eyes] But we'll keep our courage up, and remember to always, always keep your heart happy, Meilin!! Anyway, please R&R and come back for the next energy giving part of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Hon na na!!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: WHAAAAAAAAA?!?! There's another transfer student arriving in our class?! And what's this Yuki-Bella? There's a new student in your class, and he won't let go of Nakuru-chan?! Why? Eh?! Kero-ette-chan, what did you see in the park today?! Oh no . . . something gives me the feeling it's not completely over yet!!

_Meilin and the Not-So-Mysterious Transfer Student!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

_Release!_


	19. Meilin And the Not-So-Mysterious Transfe...

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! 

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~Flashback~~

#Singing#

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Three**

By Dr Megalomania. 

[Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!!! I know, I know, it's been simply ages since I last updated, but I've had a serious case of writer's block, and Real Life is stepping up it's drive to suck all the humour out of me!! I won't let it happen, if you can just keep reviewing!! Thankoo!! DrM]

{A Single, Crimson Lotus Petal Lands On Seemingly Pure White Water . . .}

[Cue Platinum And Meilin Singing Third Season Song]

_I am the 'captor . . ._

_Look at my power!_

_In this world, things will happen . . ._

_But not to worry, we can take it on . . ._

_Remember, that you and I . . . we are stronger together!_

_So whatever blunder we must face . . ._

_Whatever mistake of Clow's . . ._

_We will face it and we will win!_

_Whatever comes . . ._

_Promise me._

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

Eriol sighed happily as he stepped out of his house. It was a nice early morning, and he was just walking down to his mailbox to get his daily newspaper. He tightened his bathrobe's belt as he stepped out in his bunny slippers of evil. He hummed happily just as he stepped out, when he noticed a golf ball lying on his lawn. He blinked and stooped to pick it up . . . it was then he realised, he was standing in shadows . . . 

"That's strange," the blue haired reincarnation murmured, he frowned and looked around, "I built this house especially here so that no matter where I stepped out of my house, I'd stand in the sunshine . . ." he frowned again, and then felt something very sharp and very painful bounce off his head. He swore quietly, and looked down. Another golf ball . . . 

"What the. . . ?"

Eriol stooped and picked up this one, he looked up . . . and his lavender-grey eyes widened. 

"Holy Cheesey Crap. . ." 

There was another house right next to his, in fact . . . it was exactly the same as his, only backwards. There was a movement on the balcony above.

"Hi!" Two shadowy figures stood there, one a boy about Eriol's height and the other a man much older. The boy waved down, "Sorry about that . . . my driver shot's been all messed up since I came back to Japan!!

Eriol's mouth fell to the floor and his eyes bulged comically as if he was in a Warner Bros cartoon.

"Oh feck!"

_Part Fifteen: _

_Meilin And the Not-So-Mysterious Transfer Student!!_

"Go . . . try your best!!"

Meilin blushed as Tomoyo and Sakura egged her on, she sighed and dipped her hand into the box as the shop owner smiled at them, "Most people have gotten the consolatory prizes, but I wish you luck, miss!"

Meilin closed one eye and bit her lip as she reached in deeper for a ball, Syaotang smiled and gazed at her. She was beautiful, even if she was in her school uniform, her beautiful black hair hidden under her restrictive school hat, and most of her top hidden under the large loose folds of the school jumper. He smirked, but then . . . the short skirt made up for it.

As Syaotang was studying Meilin's legs intensely, Syaoran sighed and stared at his watch, I wonder where Eriol is . . . he frowned and looked up, as he watched the three moon guardians in their false forms and Touya ride past, the two snow rabbits were balance precariously on the back of Nakuru's and Touya's bikes, chomping down on nikumans. Syaoran turned quickly and looked in the shop window, he grinned as he watched with his magic-o-vision, the three true forms of the guardians, Yue and Yue-Bella were hanging on for dear life, having never ridden a bike before in their immortal lives.

Syaoran chuckled, and looked after the small group as they peddled past. He turned to go back into the shop, when he saw something strange out of the corner of his eye. Another reflection in the shop window.

Another moon guardian riding a bicycle with ease. Syaoran frowned, this moon guardian looked almost exactly like Ruby moon, only with trousers. He blinked, and the image was gone, he looked around and saw a boy with brown hair peddleing to the school, he had his hands behind his head, and he was cycling with complete ease. Syaoran shook his head, //nah . . .// he thought, //Eriol said it wouldn't happen . . .// he turned and came face to face with Eriol, "ARGGHH!!"

Eriol didn't even smirk.

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!" Syaoran yelled again, "what's wrong?"

Eriol peered at his Cute Little Descendant Number One over the rim of his wire rim glasses, "I think I might have been wrong about something . . . let's get to school and check . . ." he walked off and left behind him a completely shocked group, and Syaoran yelling, "ARRRGGGHHHH!!!"

"Students . . . I'm sorry to inform you that Carho has been smote-ed by an act of Author . . . therefore, he's in hospital for as long as Doctor Megalomania deems fit . . ."

The teacher spoke before anyone could question Eriol's serious face, in fact, the reincarnation was actually looking very pensive as he glanced from the teacher to the door. Syaotang frowned as he took in the new desk that connected Eriol's desk to his now. "What the . . .?" he murmured, Syaoran shrugged and nodded to the door. 

"We have a new transfer student . . ." Sakura's eyes widened, Syaoran dropped his pencil, Tomoyo blinked rapidly, and Meilin started to frown, as the teacher continued, "And he's from England . . ." The entire group fell out of their seats in shock, they scrambled back up just in time to see the new student walk through the door. He smiled as he stood by the teacher. "So please give him a warm welcome . . ." The teacher turned to the new student who, incidentally, looked exactly like Eriol, complete with blue hair and wire-rimmed glasses. The only difference was his hair which, while having Eriol's bangs falling over his eyes, had Clow Reed's long ponytail falling over his shoulder, "We've given you a seat beside Eriol, because he's from England also, and hopefully he'll acquaint you with Japan . . . please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hai!" The blue haired boy smiled at the class, "My name . . . well, I prefer saying the English way okay?" The class nodded, he beamed happily, "Great! Okay, my name is Clow Reed . . ." the little Cardcaptor group in the back face-faulted, "Let me tell you a lil about myself, I'm an incredibly powerful magician, I'm also incredibly evil," he smiled at their shocked faces, "If I waved my hands right now . . . I could probably wipe you off the face of the earth in an instant." The wire rimmed glasses twinkled in the light as the boy shrugged and scratched the back of his head, as if threatening the class wasn't a big thing. "Um, I was also the creator of a set of cards called the Clow cards, they're a bunch of really rowdy spirits . . ." he laughed and shook his head as if recalling an old memory, so I had to seal them up . . . you know all those strange things that happened a while back? The class nodded slowly, he shrugged and motioned at himself, "That was me . . . sorry about that, boy isn't my face red!. . . um, what else is there . . .? Oh!" He clapped, "Any questions?" He smiled as Eriol lifted his hand, "Yes?"

"If you're really Clow Reed, where are your guardians?"

"Which set do you mean?" His voice seemed to drop an octave, as he murmured, "Lolly and Suppi, or Sunshine and Moonbeam?" Eriol glared at him as the blue haired boy smirked, "Well, actually the truth of the matter is . . ." the sweet innocent schoolboy look came back onto his face, "I was lying!"

There was a collective 'Oooooohhhh!!!' And several whispers of, 'he's even better than Yamazaki and Eriol combined . . .' Syaoran looked at Eriol, who was looking utterly passively at the other blue haired boy, "Are you okay?"

Eriol's eye twitched ever so slightly as the blue haired boy started to talk again, "Let me introduce myself properly, I have a pretty long name so I want you to try and stick with me, 'kay?" The class nodded enthusiastically, "Good . . . it's Hiirawagizawa Clow Reed Eriol Markus the Second . . ." he held up his hands, "But for sanity's sake you can call me Eriol Mark Two . . . E = CR2 is also acceptable." Meilin's back straightened and the boy stared straight at her, "My name means 'Guess Who's Back From The Dead AGAIN!!' . . . but let's not worry about that . . ." Eriol Mark Two beamed and reached behind him, pulling something out of his rucksack quickly, somehow he had managed to put oven gloves on and was now holding a tray of fresh out of the oven cookies, "Who want brownies?!"

Sakura reached under her table and pulled out her camera, determined to catch the no doubt Kawaii expression of confusion that was on Meilin's face, Tomoyo reached under her table and pulled out her camera, determined to catch the no doubt Kawaii expression of concentration on Sakura's face as she recorded Meilin's no doubt Kawaii expression of confusion.

Behind them, Syaoran glanced at Eriol, and was going to growl at him but he started to laugh at the look of utter and complete anger on the reincarnation's face. Beside Eriol, Syaotang started to growl, his hackles rising at the sight of Eriol Mark Two as he walked up handing out cookies. Eriol Mark Two stopped at Meilin's seat, "Hi . . ." he smirked slightly, his voice dipping slightly, ". . . Meilin . . ." 

Meilin blinked and glanced at him, as he moved to sit in his place. She sighed and felt her shoulders dip; Meilin frowned and slid down in her seat, "Oh crap . . ."

Nakuru frowned at the seat in front of her, it was empty, "Hey . . . what's 'sup?"

"Haven't you heard?" Yukito smiled, "We're getting a new transfer student today!" He frowned as Nakuru's eyes widened, "What?"

"You haven't seen the student yet, have you?"

"No, why?"

Touya nodded to the two, "Hey, hear that? There's a new student joining us!" He slid into his seat by Yukito, and leant over, "Better have my lunch ready, because I am so going to win!" Yukito pouted sweetly and shook his head. He smiled up at his sister as she came in. She nodded to him, before motioning someone to come in. 

"Everyone . . ." Yukito-Bella announced, "We've got a new student joining us!!"

"Woooo!!" The class catcalled, with several shouts of, "Let's see shall we?"

The boy stepped in and removed his sunglasses, he beamed widely. Hi everyone! He shouted enthusiastically, he beamed as everyone Hi-ed him back. The boy was about the same height as Nakuru, had the same bangs, same hair, same plait, same eyes . . . in fact, he was just Nakuru in trousers. Nakuru's mouth fell open, as he waved at her. He bounced over, and leant over her desk, "Hey . . . you have the same bangs, hair, plait and eyes as me!!"  He grinned excitedly, "Think it means anything?!"

Nakuru started to shake her head, when suddenly she realised she couldn't breathe. While the boy was glomping her to within an inch of her immortal life, Touya grinned widely, and swung his head to Yukito. "Hee, hee, hee . . . so, about my free lunch, my darling Yuki . . ." 

Yukito slouched in his chair, and folded his arms, "Stupid Yue . . . thinking Clow was actually smarter than that . . ." 

_ Meanwhile . . . and you know there's always a meanwhile . . . _

Kero-ette sighed happily, "it's a nice day, don't ya think?" 

"Hai!!" Kero and Suppi agreed. The three sun guardians smiled and lay back, they were sunbathing in their favourite conveniently secluded little area in the park. Kero-ette had her favourite little poker-dot bikini on, Spinel had some trunks on, and Kero, beach god that he was, had his very favourite poker-dot Speedos on. They all lay back on sun guardian false form-sized sun beds. Kero grinned form behind his huge round sunglasses, "Ahh . . . warm!"

"Un!" Kero-ette agreed, as she handed Spinel a cocktail, "Here, it's my super special Kero-ette Suppi love Sunset special!"

Spinel peered over his very sleek, highly reflective midnight blue tinted sunglasses, "Sugar free?"

Kero-ette mimicked his posture, by peering over her heart shaped sunglasses; "Only sweet in the amount of love I put in it . . ."

I might get completely drunk than, Suppi shot back, as he flirted with her. Kero rolled his eyes and reached over to the mini-juke box Tomoyo had given him. The sunshiny tunes of a plucked guitar and some sweet drums floated around the air, the golden oldie perfect for afternoon. Kero grinned as he sang along, with his own words, "My green eyed girl . . . you're my green eyed girl . . . do you remember when . . . Ah, when we used to sing?" He closed his beady little eyes and waved his arms in the air, "Sha, la, la, la, laaa . . . bit, bob, bit . . . sha, la, la, la!!"

As Kero was singing his head off, and Suppi and Kero-ette were snogging, nobody noticed a quiet flutter. The midnight blue cat fluttered along, looking around. "So this is Japan . . ." she muttered, "hmm . . ." 

Kero-ette sat up, "hey . . . we're out of ice cream!"

"Kero will get us more, my love," Spinel murmured, he turned in his seat to find Kero head-bopping to Tom Jones' Sex Bomb. The small golden bear was getting really into it, he was half out of his seat, and wiggling on his back as he sang loudly, "You can give me more and more, count it on the score! Yeah, you can turn me upside down, and inside out! You can make me feeeeel the reeeaaaal deal! An' I can give it to you anytime because you're mine!"

". . . Or maybe not . . ." Kero-ette chuckled as Suppi face-faulted, she smiled and patted his paw, "I'll be all of three minutes . . ."

Suppi nodded slowly as Kero really, really got into it, got up and bounced on his sun bed.

Kero-ette hummed to herself as she rounded the tree and bumped straight into—

"Gasp!" Kero-ette . . . erm, gasped. The midnight blue thing, who looked oddly like Suppi's false form but with a deep blue earring. The thing glared at her. 

As she stared at the other sun guardian, the mysterious blue cat thought to herself, //oh no! The other sun guardian! // She frowned, //the master will be disappointed if I am revealed before he's ready . . . // her frown grew deeper, // if this is Keroberos-ette, the guardian beast of the Whoops cards' seal, then I must be extra cunning in order to fool her!!//

Kero-ette's eye twitched behind her heart-shaped sunglasses, "Wha-what are you?" She fluttered back, taking in the thing's very familiar features, "That . . ." she pointed at the thing's tail, it had a twist in it, just like Spinel's but it had a bright blue bow tied to it, "And that . . ." she pointed to the thing's clear butterfly-fly like wings, again just like Spinel's but it had little blue hearts on them, "You look like . . ." 

//here goes . . . // the dark cat's eye twitched slightly, //I must try to persuade her that she's wrong . . . //

"You look like a blue version of that Hello Kitty!!"

The dark cat's eyes widened and she fell to the ground under the weight of her own sweatdrop, she lay on her back and her legs twitched in the air, //Hello Kitty?!// She shook her head and sat up, as the other sun guardian landed nearby, //she thinks I'm hello kitty's blue cousin?!// She sighed and shook her head, //this is going to be easier than I thought . . . the master will be able to count on me to defeat this idiot!//

"Are you done inner monologuing?" Kero-ette asked politely.

The dark cat shook her head silently in the negative, //Moron// she nodded, "I'm done now . . ." 

Good! Kero-ette beamed, and grabbed her paw, "I'm Kero-ette!! It's nice to meet you!!"

"I'm . . ." the dark cat frowned, //I can't tell her my real name . . .// she sighed with annoyance, //I guess, since this is a completely and utter shameless rip from the proper Cardcaptor Sakura episode, I guess I must use my . . . // she grimaced, // my nickname . . . //

"My name is . . ." the dark cat sighed, her voice very light and sweet, "is . . . Suppita."

"Suppita?!" Kero-ette snorted, "that's the silliest name I've ever heard!! Supppppiiiiiiiiiitttaaaaaaaaaa!!! OH HO HO HO HO!!"

Suppita rolled her eyes and muttered under her breathe, "Moron . . ."

"Idiot . . ." 

Suppi rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, as Kero broke into another song, the little gold bear, as it turned out, loved Tom Jones. "Well, you need luuurve, like I do, don't you? I can tell by the way you look when I'm lookin' at you! You need luuurve, like I do, don't you?" He span, and moved his tush, "Well, it seems like I'm lookin' in a mirror when I'm lookin' at you!!" Kero-ette dragged Suppita behind her, to their small glade as Kero got to his knees and sang, "Ain't it true?"

"Ain't it true?" 

Kero spun to find this mirror version of Spinel, she smiled sweetly as he sang back, "Ain't it true?"

"Ain't it tru-uu-uuah!" Suppita crooned, as she floated over to him, Kero smiled roguishly as he took her paws and they sang to each other.

"AIN'T IT TRU-UU-UAH?!" Kero threw back his head, as they boogied. "Yeah, it's tru-uah-ha-HA-HA!!"

"YEEEEAAAAHHH!!" Suppita pointed to the sky and sang loudly, as it happened, she loved Tom Jones too, "Yeah, huh, huh, huuuuh!!"

"Weeeeell-ah, well-ah, well-ah!" Kero closed his eyes and shook his thing, he pulled her close and dipped her once. "Yeeeeah!!"

She smiled and sang up, "You need luuurve too!"

He pressed her nose, "You need luuuurve!!" They straightened and did their thang on Kero's sun bed, "Well, you need luuurve, like I do, don't you? I can tell by the way you look when I'm lookin' at you! You need luuurve, like I do, don't you?" They span, and dropped to their knees, "Well, it seems like I'm lookin' in a mirror when I'm lookin' at you!! You need luuurve like I do, don't you?" Kero smiled and dropped to his small golden knees before her, "I can tell by the way you look when I'm lookin' at you! Ain't it true, girl?"

"Yeeeahh . . ." Suppita knelt with him and clutched his paws, "I need luuurve . . ."

"I need luuurve . . ." Kero nodded soulfully.

"'Cuz I need you!!"

"And I need you too . . ." Kero and Suppita drew their heads back as the last drums sounded, Ow! Kero crooned before they smashed their heads together in the final symbol's smash. Kero-ette's eye twitched violent and Suppi's mouth fell open, as his eyes widened, "I can't believe this . . ." 

Meilin strode purposely across the playground during lunch, her friends all behind her as she marched over to Eriol Mark Two. He was sitting under a tree, typing away on his laptop. He smiled up at her as she and her friends came to a stop. "Hey," he smiled irritatingly; "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come up to me like that."

"Cut the crap, Clow . . ." Eriol steamed, his lavender-grey eyes narrowing, "I know it's you!"

"Clow?" Eriol Mark Two's grey-lavender eyes flicked to him, "Which one?" 

"Grrrr!!" Eriol growled, he glared behind him as Syaoran and Syaotang sniggered. While both of his cute little descendents were not amused by the prospect of there being two of him, they were most definitely amused by his reaction to the doppelganger. He stared at the laptop, "What is that?"

"It's a laptop, a small computer designed for productive and portable working of the electronic kind . . ."

Eriol's eyes narrowed, "Don't play dumb with me, Clow!"

Eriol Mark Two smiled, "What do you mean?" He chuckled, "It's my laptop where I store all my files and spells and . . ." his voice deepened as he looked at Meilin, "My plans to take over the world . . ." Meilin blinked, as his voice returned to normal, "It even plays music . . . wanna hear?" He tapped a few commands and the laptop began to play 'Baby Love'. Eriol Mark Two grinned, "I feel a song coming on!!" He clicked his fingers and started to sway with the song, "Ahem . . ." he drew a breath, "Oooooo . . . evil dude, oh evil dude . . . I'm so very evil, dude!" He clasped his hands, "but all I do is treat you bad, break your heart and leave you sad . . . tell me what I can do wrong, to make Eriol so very annoyed so long!! 'Cause I'm evil, dude, evil dude!!"

Meilin shook her head as he stopped the song, and grinned up at her. She frowned and thrust a piece of paper at him, "Here . . . read this and tell me if you plan on doing any of it to me!"

Eriol Mark Two grinned, "Okay . . ." he smiled patronisingly, "but I must say you seem to think I'm some kind of evil reincarnation of Clow Reed, hell bent on doing something freaky and scary and then there will be some kind of huge test at the end of it, and then you'll think that's the end . . . but it won't be because Clow Reed was some psycho-freaking-weirdo, and then there will be another set of cards, and another set of guardians out there . . ." he chuckled, "but in all honesty—"

Syaoran and Syaotang clutched at their hearts suddenly and fell over.

"--I'm nothing but a . . ." he smiled charmingly, "Innocent schoolboy . . ." 

Syaoran and Syaotang jumped to their feet, and rolled their eyes, muttering, "Innocent schoolboy, my ass!"

Eriol Mark Two chuckled sweetly as he read. Meilin and the rest sat on the grass waiting for him to finish, ever so often he'd glance up at Eriol and chuckle, muttering, "Stuffed sheep . . . heh, heh . . ." he raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Sakura, "Locked in true forms? Must have been awkward . . ." he continued to read, and frowned. He looked up at Eriol, "Wonderland? How passé!"

"Well?" Meilin pressed, "do you plan on doing anything like this to me?"

He scanned the paper once more, then tapped some commands into his laptop. "Hmmm . . . I wasn't planning anything . . ." his voice dropped again, "But now I am."

Meilin fell over under the weight of her sweatdrop, "Hooooe!!!"  
Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled sweetly, and Sakura leant forward, "I guess you also plan on flirting with Meilin-chan, causing lots of Kawaii romantic friction between you and Syaotang!" 

Eriol Mark Two looked at her, and smirked. "Oh no . . . that I don't plan on . . ." 

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked, "then what are you going to do about the Kawaii romantic friction?"

"Well, if I was Clow Reed's reincarnation . . . which I'm not, but if I was . . ." he closed his eyes and wagged a finger, "And remembering that Clow did fall for Yue, who was a guy, and taking in consideration that Eriol is in love with Tomoyo here, and Fujitaka also loves girls . . . one must conclude that Clow's taste in lovers must have been passed to me . . . if I was his reincarnation, which I'm not . . . so that must mean the Kawaii romantic friction will come in the form of . . ." He grinned and put a hand on Syaoran's knee, his voice dropping to a husky, sexy tone, "How you doin'?"

"EHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!" The entire group screamed in shock.

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

----------------------------

[Nelvana Styling Advert – insert big loud music and really corny voice-overs]

_Big Narrator Type Guy: This Fanfic on FF.net . . ._

Kero-ette: My name is Keroberos-ette . . . I am the guardian beast of the seal . . . that's the Whoops cards there!! My job is to protect those cards and dang it, if I don't do a fine job!! I've got a brand new mistress . . . her name's Meilin . . . 

_Meilin: [grins] I'm the Magic Girl now, but thanks for asking . . ._

Kero-ette:  . . . and I have a sister . . . she's the Judgement Angel of the Whoops . . . she got to decide if Meilin was good enough to keep these precious cards . . . 

_Yue-Bella: let me explain, just one more time . . . Clow Reed was an idiot . . . _

Kero-ette: Our job is to protect Meilin from whatever mysterious forces lurk near by . . . but with us on her side, Meilin's sure to win!!

_B.N.T.G: One New Cardcaptor . . . One new Threat . . . One new excuse to make bad puns . . ._

Yue: [dryly] It figures . . . trust me, in this twisted, freaking weird fanfic . . . it figures . . . 

**Cardcaptor Meilin: Series Zero.Three – One last time . . .**

----------------------------

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

Nakuru rubbed her temples as she, Touya and the two snow rabbits sat under a tree. "It's not happening . . . this can't be happening . . ." she tilted her head back and cried aloud, "Clow Reed was an idiot, Damnit, will it never end?!"

Yuki-Bella chuckled, "I'm sure that Akitsue-san isn't another moon guardian . . ." she leant her had on Nakuru's shoulder and chomped on her nikuman, "That would just be silly . . ." 

"Akitsue isn't so far from Akitzuki . . . and Nukara isn't that far from Nakuru . . ." Touya grinned as Nakuru levelled an evil eye at him, he chuckled, "Oh . . . now it really begins . . ." he sighed happily, "Revenge!"

Nakuru glared at him, and stood, "He can try and glomp me . . ." she put her hands on her hips, "In fact I bet he's running up behind me right now . . ." 

Touya and the two snow rabbits leant so they could see around her. True enough Nukara was running up behind her, arms outstretched ready for a huge glomp. They sat up together and nodded. Nakuru sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"NAAAKKKKUUUUU---"

Nakuru ducked just as Nukara leapt off his feet for the glomp.

BAM!!

He flew straight into the tree. 

"--Rruuuuuuuuuuuuu . . ." he murmured as he slid down the tree, twitching slightly. Nakuru sat down by Yuki-Bella and picked up her sandwich. She glanced up to find all her friends looking at her expectantly; she shrugged and bit down on her food.

"Revenge my sweet moon-ass!"

Kero smiled as he poured Suppita a drink, "This is loaded with sugar . . ." he wiggled his eyebrows impressively, "I hope you can take it . . . unlike some Blue version's of Hello Kitty . . ." Spinel growled as she took the drink and sipped it slowly. He kicked Kero and jerked his head, pulling both Kero and his sister away. As soon as they were a safe distance away, he growled, "That's my doppelganger?!"

Kero grinned, "She's gorgeous!" He nudged Spinel,  "D'ya think she's available?"

"NANI?!"

"Suppita . . . is she?"

"She is but she's just me . . . only female!"

"Yeah, but she's really good looking . . ."

Suppi's face blanked, his large midnight blue eyes crossing slightly, "The only difference between her and me is a pair of earrings and a bow on her tail!"

"Yeah . . ." Kero sighed, "but there's something about the way she wears them, makes her just so . . . yummy . . ."

Spinel face faulted, and batted the tiny little love hearts away, and was about to retort when Suppita's voice floated to them, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing . . ." Kero-ette pushed through the two, she didn't get it. She couldn't see the similarities between her darling Suppi and this Suppita, after all, Suppi was a gorgeous hunk of a sun guardian, with broad strong arms, handsome sturdy hind legs, and a sleek tail. This Suppita looked nothing like Suppi, and couldn't even begin to compare to Kero-ette's beauty. Kero-ette smiled, "I guess you'd prefer some Modern Yaki!! We've got lots in our hamper!!

Ya-yaki? The blue cat-ita repeated worriedly, With extra noodles?

Kero-ette hoisted the plate above her head, "Of course!!" She laughed, "Here, here . . . eat!! Eat!!" She took a pawful and jammed it down Suppita's throat, unaware the blue cat-ita was sweating buckets . . . 

The bell for next period rang, and the children returned to classes. Eriol paused as he heard a really annoying hum from behind him. Eriol Mark Two smiled, winked and sidled up to Syaoran again, "How you doin'?"

Sakura growled, actually growled, as she stormed up to them and grabbed Syaoran's arm, "Fine, thank you!" She dragged him away from the blue haired fiend. Eriol Mark Two grinned, and blinked as if he'd had an epiphany. "I feel . . ." he gasped, "Yes, yes . . . another song coming on!!"

Nakuru smiled gently as she, Touya, and the two snow rabbits walked along the corridor, carrying several loads of books. "Akitsue is behind me again, isn't he?" Yuki-Bella turned slightly, turn enough Nukara was running up behind them, arms outstretched for another glomp. "You've got very good hearing, Nakuru-chan . . ." Yuki-Bella smiled. Nakuru shrugged and walked up to the window. Her eyes glowed a dull pink, and the window swung open. 

"NAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUUU---"

She waited until the last possible moment before doing the splits easily. 

"--Rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggghhhhhh!!"

Touya and the two snow rabbits leant out the window as Nukara fell down, Yuki and Yuki-Bella exchanged worried, wide eyed looks, as Touya chuckled, "Now . . . why didn't I think of that?"

"Evil dude! Evil dude! Evil duuuuude! Evil dude, evil dude, evil duuuuude, evil duuude. evil. Dude!"

Eriol pouted and rolled his eyes as Eriol Mark Two quietly sang delightedly. He was just breaking into his second verse as Eriol leant towards him and tapped his shoulder politely, "Excuse me, but your theme tune is incredibly annoying!" 

Eriol Mark Two stopped and blinked innocently, he frowned as if he'd caused Eriol some pain, "Oh. . . is it?" He nodded reassuringly, "I'll just hum." 

The blue haired reincarnation – Eriol, I mean – sighed and sat back, as Eriol Mark Two began humming. The other blue haired reincarnation beamed happily as he broke into a loud hum, which was basically what he was singing only as a really loud hum. 

Eriol breathed a deep cleansing breath before he tapped his fingers on the table, "Nope," he assessed, "Your humming is incredibly annoying too."

Dark blue eyebrows shot up, and Eriol Mark Two looked like he might cry, "Really?" He asked worriedly, he grasped Eriol's hands and held them close to his chest, "Am I really annoying you so badly?!"

Eriol squinted at him, ". . . yes . . ." he answered, not liking this sudden concern for his contentment. Eriol Mark Two smiled slightly, and sat back. 

"Then perhaps . . ." he clicked his fingers quickly, "Maybe this will help." 

The entire class jumped as the door slid back suddenly, and a huge twenty-man brass band, completely with the dude and that huge big drum marched in and around the classroom. Playing of course . . . 

"Evil dude! Evil dude! Evil duuuuude! Evil dude, evil dude, evil duuuuude, evil duuude. evil. Dude! Evil dude! Evil dude! Evil duuuuude! Evil dude, evil dude, evil duuuuude, evil duuude. Evil. Dude!" Eriol glared at Eriol Mark Two as he waved his hands like a conductor to the band, he sang out loudly with delight, "Evil dude! Evil dude! Evil duuuuude! Evil dude, evil dude, evil duuuuude, evil duuude. Evil. Du---"

BAM!!

The Brass band marched out and down the corridor, as Eriol smirked with satisfaction. Syaoran and Syaotang glanced at each other, then at the massive frying pan Eriol had materialised out of nowhere and slammed into Eriol Mark Two's face. Eriol shrugged, and glared back at them, "Oh, come on . . . you can't tell me he didn't deserve that!" Syaoran and Syaotang shook their heads slowly as Eriol removed the frying pan from Eriol Mark Two's face. He gasped loudly as he looked into the dent in the pan, it was dented with Eriol Mark Two's face . . . in a broad grin, and two thumbs up. Eriol glared at Eriol Mark Two who just shrugged and began to sing quietly, "Evil dude . . ."

A little while later . . . 

"Eriol Mark Two? Are you smoking a cigar?"

The blue haired boy grinned, and took his massive Cuban cigar out of his mouth and tapped the ash onto Eriol's desk. He grinned broadly as he leant back on his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. He burped loudly, before grinning widely, "Yes I am . . ." he waved his hand, and the whole class including the teacher, went into a trance, "But that's not what you think . . ." 

"Yes. You're right . . ." the class droned, "You are not smoking a Cuban . . ." 

He grinned, and put the cigar back in his mouth, "I love me . . ." 

"Yes, you're right . . . you love yourself . . ." 

He folded his arms behind his head and grinned, "You are all individuals!"

"Yes, you're right . . . we are all individuals . . . and this joke belongs to the Monty Pythons . . ." 

Nakuru dragged Yuki-Bella into the piano room, and sat her down. "Nani?" Yukito-Bella blinked, "What are we doing here?"

"Wait for it . . ." Nakuru winked and waved her hand at the window and it swung open. She grinned evilly as she turned to Yuki-Bella, and grasped her hands together. A sincere and worried look passed over Nakuru's face as she spoke, "Yukito-Bella . . ." she stared sincerely into the snow rabbit-Bella's eyes, "I . . . you . . ." she grinned, as the call started up automatically. "Nakkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—" Nakuru waved her hand and the window slammed shut suddenly, just as Nukara flew straight into it. The glass squeaked painfully, as he slid down the window, "--ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu . . ." 

Yukito-Bella folded her arms, and shook her head reproachfully as Nakuru staggered over to the window, and looked down laughing hard. "Oh . . . I could do that all day!!"

Tomoyo chuckled as she felt Eriol kick the back of her chair, he only ever did it when he was really annoyed and he needed some other outlet than his face. She swivelled slightly, "Eriol-kun . . ."

"Hmmm?" Eriol looked up from his work, "Yes Tomoyo-chan?"

She chuckled sweetly, as she asked, "Are you—"

"Would you like to see something amusing, Miss Tomoyo?" Eriol Mark Two grinned broadly, as he turned his laptop to her. She blinked at the interruption, and glanced apologetically at Eriol, as she leant forward, "What is it?"

He tapped a few commands into his state of the art laptop, and a small G.I.F figurine in the shape of Eriol Mark Two in his school uniform appeared, walking along a little stiffly, pausing every few moments to grin sweetly and wave. Tomoyo giggled slightly, "It's sweet!"

Eriol glared at her for her betrayal, as Eriol Mark Two pulled the laptop back to him and he gushed over it, "Aw. . . look at me!!" He cried out quietly, he clashed his hands together and grinned, "I'm a widdle G.I.F animation! Ain't I schweet!" The blue haired Eriol-carbon-copy leant forward and actually stroked the computer screen, "Yes I am! Look at me! Oooo!" Eriol Mark Two cooed irritatingly, "Look, I'm walking like a little soldier. . ."

Syaoran blinked as Eriol suddenly turned to him, the reincarnation clutched his chest as if something had gone the wrong way. He had a particular look on his face, Syaoran frowned and leant towards him, "What is it?"

"This is new . . ." Eriol murmured in wonderment.

"What?"

"For the first time in my life . . ." Eriol whispered, his voice filled with awe, "I actually feel like killing someone . . ." 

Syaoran sniggered, and muttered, "Ooooo . . . so now you know how it felt when *you* first came to Tomoeda . . ." 

Eriol Mark Two suddenly grabbed Eriol's arm and shook it for his attention, "Look at me . . . I'm so cute!! Look!! I'm walking like a widdle soldier."

Syaoran actually clapped his hand over his mouth and laughed as he watched Eriol's lavender-grey eyes narrow as he lifted his hands to strangle the git.

"Arigato . . ." 

Touya murmured as he took the rack of ten ice creams from the shop assistant. He walked over to the group and sighed as he sat down, "so this Eriol Mark Two—"

"Eriol Markus!" Eriol snapped, he took his ice cream, slouched in his seat and lapped at it poutingly, "From now on he will be referred to as Eriol Markus . . . and no one will be referring to him as anything but that!"

Tomoyo chuckled sweetly, and leant over to him, whispering something inaudible to make him feel better, and the author and other readers feel reassured that she was a one Eriol woman . . . Sakura nodded her agreement, "Un! I'm not letting him try anything," she clamped a hand over Syaoran's elbow, she glanced at Meilin who was eating her ice cream dejectedly, "You should keep an eye on Syaotang-kun as well, Meilin!!"

Meilin and Syaotang's head snapped up and they stood together, "Nani?!" They looked at each other and blushed bright red, "It-it's not like that!!" They said to each other, then nodded and sat down, trying to avoid the other's eye. Sakura sighed happily and held up her camera, "Kawaii . . ." 

Yukito and Yuki-Bella jumped to their feet, does anyone want more? Touya and Nakuru blinked, the two rabbits had got the biggest ice creams and they still finished first. They sighed and stood as they went to the ice cream vendor for more. 

"What about Akitsue-san?" Yuki-Bella asked, "what are we gonna do about him?"

"Since it's already plain who he's the doppelganger of . . ." Touya grinned completely out of character, "I say we leave him be for the rest of the series, just let him run up and . . ." he trailed off as he looked behind Nakuru, "Speaking of the devil . . ." he looked at Nakuru, who had started to lick her ice-cream, "Do something other than ducking . . . that's getting boring now . . ." 

She raised an eyebrow, but continued to lick her ice cream.

Meilin blinked with surprise as the Music card began to hum the slow-motion Olympics tune completely randomly. She looked around and spotted a person who looked almost exactly like Nakuru. "Oh . . . no . . ." she nudged the others as the brown haired boy spread his arms, ready for the flying glomp.

Yuki and Yukito-Bella exchanged a glance as Touya pointed at Nukara. Their eyes widened slightly, as they glanced at Nakuru, who continued to lick at her ice cream innocently. Touya blinked, she was leaving it a little late, "Uh, Nakuru . . . Nukara is—"

"I know . . ." Nakuru murmured quietly, and continued to lick her ice cream with a completely deadpan expression.

Nukara's face lit up as he realised she wasn't going to move out of the way, "Naaaaaaaaa---"

The two Snow Rabbits started to giggle quietly as time seemed to slow down.

He grinned idiotically, as he started to jump, "--Kuuuuuuuuuuuuu—"

Nakuru's eyes snapped up, and two streaks of black covered her chin and forehead, y'know in that really groovy anime way.

"--Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—"

Nakuru threw her ice cream, and a bottle of chocolate sauce in the air, then in that rather groovy matrix way she jumped up . . . 

"Oooooooooooooooooo!!" The group ooh-ed impressively as Nakuru did a full turning kick to Nukara. The annoying carbon-copy rammed straight into a tree, meanwhile Nakuru did a full somersault, cart-wheeled over to her seat, landed in the seat easily, all done with her eyes closed.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!" The group aah-ed, Nakuru opened her eyes, nodded once. She held up her right hand and caught her ice cream, and then held up her left in which she caught the chocolate sauce. She swirled a huge dollop on her ice-cream, and started to lick innocently as if nothing had happened. The group clapped impressed, and Eriol held up a scorecard of ten, Sakura gave Ruby ten, Syaoran gave her a nine point nine, and Sweden was mean and gave her a score of eight point six.

The group walked home slowly, they were walking through park, where they had met up with Suppi, Kero and Kero-ette and they relayed their terrifying tail about a blue version of hell kitty, which Kero-ette seemed to have formed some sort of intense competitive rivalry, Kero had fallen in love with and Spinel was left, just muttering, "Me, only female . . ." 

 "So . . ." Syaotang murmured, "what are we going to do?" He sighed, as he grabbed Meilin's hand again, she shook her head and shrugged. 

"I don't know . . ." she admitted, "I mean if he is Clow Reed's reincarnation, and by the looks of it he is, he must be as powerful as Clow as well . . ." she hung her head, "this is gonna be hard on me, isn't it?"

"Pretty much so . . ." Sakura said quietly, she patted Meilin's shoulder, "But take heart . . . it sounds like Eriol will kill him before he can do anything really serious . . ." 

Meilin looked at her, "I wasn't there for much of the Sakura cards thing . . . just out of sheer interest what's the first thing Eriol did to you?"

"He made it rain, very hard, just on Tomoeda." Sakura nodded, she glanced up at the sky, "But there isn't a cloud in the sky . . ." she nudged Meilin, "Maybe he's gonna go easy on you . . ." 

Meilin brightened at this, "Yeah . . . maybe you're right . . ." 

FOOOOOLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFF!!!

Meilin pushed her head above the five feet worth of snow that had just descended on them. Yukito and Yukito-Bella glowed and turned into their true forms, complaining loudly, "What in the hell?!" Both Yue and Yue-Bella shouted, as they and Ruby moon pulled their masters out of the snow. Sakura used her float card to hold everyone up, as Yue dipped down for Touya. The taller boy groaned, "I know what this is . . ." the group turned to him quizzically, as he explained, "This is 'If Eriol can make it rain . . . guess what I can do!!'," Yue deposited him and folded his arms.

"Of course, Clow hated being bettered . . ." Yue sighed and looked around, he looked at Meilin, "Looks like whatever Eriol did to Sakura, Eriol Mark Two is gonna do double on you . . ."

Meilin sighed, "It never rains, but it pours . . ." 

FOOOOOLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFF!!!

"That was uncalled for!" Meilin protested as more snow fell on them.

FOOOOOLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFF!!!

"Master . . ." 

Eriol Mark Two sat back in his chair, and nodded to Suppita as she lay on her stomach, reading, "Yes, my dear Spinellita?"

"Why aren't we outside doing this, and being menacing shadowy figures on the horizon?"

Eriol Mark Two tilted his head, and spoke in that big scary deep voice of his, "Because it's snowing, my dear Spinellita . . ." he chuckled and turned his attention back on his magic circle as the New Card Mistress pulled herself out of his latest fall of snow. The door to his study opened and shut quietly, "Welcome home, Nukara . . ." 

Nukara grinned as he took off his school blazer, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Pissing off My cute little reincarnation . . ." Eriol Mark Two flicked his hand, and sent another heavy blanket of snow to cover Eriol personally. He chuckled, as Eriol swore something blue. Eriol Mark Two turned his attention on Nukara, "How was today, then?"

"She ducked a couple of times and kicked me into a tree," Nukara snorted, and held up a sheet of paper, "I didn't get to stick your note to her back . . ." 

Eriol Mark Two sighed, and took the note, which incidentally read, 'Kick me – I was created by Eriol . . .', "Maybe tomorrow . . ." 

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Nukara asked, as he stepped closer. Then in a bout of completely unnecessary plagiarism, he grinned dorkily, "Narf!"

"Why, taking over the world of course . . ." Brain, I mean, Eriol Mark Two murmured. He reached into his robes, which, because the Author is so very lazy, was just like Eriol's robes, but instead of stars on the front, he had a sun and a moon. The blue haired boy pulled out his key, and held it in front of him. "Key of mine, here's thy sign, release and be ready for my design!"

The key grew into it's staff size, which incidentally was just like Eriol's staff, except with one ital difference . . . it had the moon, and it had the extended sun, but what gave it it's magic power was . . . dun, dun daaaaaah!!! 

The power of the Rubber Ducky!!

Eriol Mark Two raised an eyebrow, "I think Doctor Megalomania's a lil too obsessed with the stupid rubber ducky joke . . ." 

Suppita nodded as Nukara looked around, "Who's Doctor Megalomania?" 

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Nukara . . ." Eriol Mark Two smiled patronisingly, "Anyway . . . let's get to the point of this scene, shall we?" He swooshed his staff, and closed his eyes as he uttered his spell, "Nukara Akitsue . . . Suppita . . . Return to your truest of forms . . . which make Eriol's Guards look like morons . . . Release and Misspell!!"

Bright purple magic wrapped around the two, and transformed them to their true forms. Eriol Mark Two grinned evilly as his two magical guardians stood before him, Spinellita dipped her graceful head and smiled smugly, "We are at your service, master . . ." 

Eriol Mark Two looked up at his moon guardian as he snorted dorkily, Uh huh!! Rubix Luna smashed his palm into his fist, "let's go smash some heads!!"

Spinellita sighed and shook her head as Eriol Mark Two chuckled politely.

They all arrived at Eriol house a few minutes later, having saw sense and taken the flying option. They looked at Eriol Mark Two's house for a few minutes, taking in it's mirror appearance to Eriol's house. It was basically the same house, only in a mirror image. The group shook their heads as Eriol growled darkly and stormed into his house. 

Syaoran clasped his hands in his laps and stared intently at Eriol, who had folded his arms and started to slouch in his chair. The reincarnation looked downcast as Tomoyo sat beside his chair, "What's wrong, Eriol-kun?"

Syaoran contained his smirk and asked in the same tone, "Is Evil getting you down?" Eriol narrowed his eyes at the amused little wolf as he continued, "Is it? I mean . . . It doesn't seem to be getting Eriol Mark Two down now. . ."

"Eriol Markus!" Eriol snapped, "his name is pronounced Eriol Markus!!"

"Ooooooh!" Syaoran taunted, "You're in a right snit, aren't you?"

Eriol didn't answer, but it was clear that he was just a few centimetres from blasting his distant relative from the face of the earth, into outer space, and straight into the fiery inferno that was the sun. The reincarnation's jaw tensed and he peered upwards, his eyes narrowed even further as he muttered darkly, "You git . . . Cut it out!" he sighed sharply and waved his hand at the ceiling. At his companions' puzzled looks, he grumbled, "Bastard was watching us. . ." 

Tomoyo looked faintly amused by Eriol's language, it took a lot to make the ever polite and pleasant English man swear. Eriol's eyes widened and he looked up suddenly, his mouth fell open, "You bast---"

Tomoyo jumped up as Eriol and his priceless throne of evil was drenched by a funnel of ice-cold water. There was silence in the room as Eriol lower his head to glance at the room's occupants, Ruby stepped forward carefully, "uh. . . master?"

Eriol's lavender grey eyes were wide with rage, and he actually started to tremble . . . he glanced at Syaoran who tried desperately not to laugh aloud. The others didn't get it, as Syaoran stood, he clasped his hands submissively in front of his chest, "Would it help . . ." Syaoran started, "If I left the room while you. . .?"

Eriol nodded, and plucked Tomoyo's camera out of her hands and handed it to him, and then he flicked his hand at Sakura and her camera went flying to Syaoran as well. Syaoran moaned mockingly, "Awww. . . you won't even let me watch it on vid---"

Eriol shook his head and jabbed his thumb at the door, Syaoran dipped his head and walked past Eriol's chair and, being the honourable little wolf he was, stepped out of the room. All eyes fell on Eriol; he drew a dignified breath and leant over the side of his throne of soggy evil. He made like a tap as he expelled the water from his mouth. All were very wise, as the room remained silent. Eriol sat back in his chair and lifted his hand to his mouth, and lifted out a goldfish, he stared at it for a few seconds before turning his eyes upward. 

There was a sharp tap at the window, Eriol whipped his head around to find Syaoran hanging upside down, filming with Tomoyo's video camera. "You basta---!" Eriol was cut off by another flume of water. He growled, "Will you just shut up, get a life and fu---?!" Another flume of water was swift in delivery. Eriol started to go very red in his face, causing Tomoyo and everyone else in the room edge towards the door. Sakura made cutting motions at her throat at Syaoran who wisely stopped taping. Eriol opened his mouth again, only to have a large bar of soap drop down into it. His eyes narrowed as he spat it out. Grumbling quietly to himself, he shook his head and said, "Syaoran, you can come back in again!"

Syaoran chuckled, as he went back to his place on the sofa. He glanced at Eriol's hand, he laughed and pointed, and there was a goldfish too!! He looked up at the ceiling, "You're a genius!!"

Eriol's eyes narrowed as he put the goldfish into the water pitcher, he sat back in his throne of soggy evil, and lifted his soaked bangs off his face, he growled, "I was a git in my past life, I am a git in this life . . . and . . ." he looked up and roared, "I AM A GIT REBORN!!!"

"I'm a freaking comedian . . ." Eriol Mark Two smiled as he watched his other reincarnation in his magic circle, he leant on his hand. "This is riotous . . . MWHA HA HA HA!!!"

Meilin yawned widely. "What a day . . ." she sighed as she leant against her bedroom door, she shook her head slowly. "This is going to be painful . . . I can just feel it . . ." 

"Hai." Kero-ette fluttered up, and handed Meilin her nightie, she sighed too, "It's going to be the third season of Cardcaptor Sakura all over again . . . only parodied, and then compressed, and even then it'll just be the favourite bits of most people which will be twisted and mocked without mercy . . ." she sighed, "Some certain-British-wannabe-writers should take out their frustration at Nelvana in different fics . . ." 

Meilin nodded tiredly as she crawled into bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling, "What do you think will happen next . . .?"

Kero-ette plucked up a small notebook Spinel had given her, she flicked past the love notes he had written for her, to the main part of the book. Spinel's itinerary of events during the Sakura Cards Saga. "Erm . . . let's see . . . mysterious transfer students, check, Mysterious teacher . . . or I guess in our case, mysterious janitor bogging off without explanation, check . . ." she glanced at the window, another blanket of snow fell straight past the window, "Strange amount of weather . . . check . . ." she closed her eyes, glowed and floated off the ground, "Strange familiar aura, which we're not supposed to guess is Clow's yet, but it's so painfully obvious we'd need to be complete idiots not to be able to figure it out . . . check . . ." she sighed as she read lower, "hmm . . . it appears we've also covered a few more steps, like the whole love triangle thing between Yuki-Bella, Nakuru and Nukara . . . so err . . . check that, and the meeting between us and Spinel's doppelganger . . ." she paused, and squinted at Meilin, as the girl pulled her t-shirt over her head, "Are you *sure* that Suppita is Spinel's doppelganger?"

"Yes. . ." Meilin muttered, "I am . . . what's supposed to happen next?"

"A series of comic episodes, one featuring the revelation that Suppita can't stand a certain type of food, and one featuring your rather comic attempts to keep me and Yue-Bella out of people's attention as you try to figure out how to return us to out false forms . . . erm . . ." she flicked the page over, "Oh, and my favourite . . . one where you get trapped in Alice's wonderland, and we all appear as characters in the story!"

Meilin gasped for air as she pulled her top off, "But that won't happen right?"

Kero-ette shrugged, "Dunno . . ." she looked at the note pad, "According to this we can expect . . . a big glow to suddenly light up the room, the Whoops book to float out of it's hiding place and Clow's voice to come booming into the room."

A big glow suddenly lit up the room, Meilin and Kero-ette went crashing to the floor and quickly scrambled up in time to see the Whoops book float out of it's hiding place and float in front of them. The pair looked at ach other, and slapped their foreheads as Clow's voice came booming into the room. "Ah . . . Meilin-chan . . . let's make things interesting shall we . . ." 

The book snapped open, and the cards surrounded Meilin, in an incredibly expensive looking effect. 

"Now, because it wouldn't be funny any more if we changed the name . . . the cards are gonna stay the Whoops cards, likewise the book . . . but out of consideration for you . . ." Clow's voice sounded very proud of himself, " . . . the cards and the book will become this very groovy red colour . . ." 

Meilin's crimson magic circle span into existence, and the magical windy stuff swirled around them violently, making both girls scream their heads off. It all died down very suddenly, and when Meilin and Kero-ette opened their eyes they found the book and the cards now glowing with pretty reddish magic. Meilin slapped her forehead, "Great. . .  Meilin cards . . ." she sighed, and opened her arms, "C'mere . . ."

Clow chuckled as the incredibly expensive effects faded, "So anyway . . . I'm gonna like be bugging you for a little bit . . . I don't supposed you could spot me twenty, could you?"

Sakura looked around the park, and shivered, "What are we doing out here?"

Meilin shrugged as she pulled out the new coloured Whoops book, "I thought I'd just show you guys this . . ." 

"And we couldn't do this inside?" Ruby complained as she hopped from foot to foot, she growled and blew into her hands, "It's still snowing Damnit, and I'm freezing . . ."

"Me too . . ." Yue and Yue-Bella pouted together. Touya and Ruby exchanged grins and instantly wrapped themselves around the two moon guardians, Yue-Bella smiled slightly then turned her gaze on Meilin, "So the cards transformed by themselves?"

"Un!" Meilin held up the bulk of the New Whoops cards, "Well . . . most of them," Meilin passed the New Whoops Cards to Syaotang, who studied them intensely. The cards were the same as before, but with Meilin's new magic circle . . . which was basically the old one with lotus petals in it . . . on the back, and they were more redder, if that was possible, than the Clow cards. He sighed, "Let me guess . . . the ones that haven't been changed, are most likely the most powerful, and the hardest to change so that in the end, it will take all your might, and the love of say . . ." he shrugged, "Oh, I don't know . . . the love of a certain Little Tango to change them . . ." 

Meilin blinked, "You're right . . . but how did you know?!"

Doctor Megalomania growled as she stormed in through a glowing purple Authorhole, and grabbed her chapter plan away from Syaotang, and stormed off again. Only to pause, turn around and grab Spinel's itinerary notebook from Kero-ette. She slapped Spinel upside the head, then Eriol for good measure, "That's for spoiling the surprise!!" She growled, and muttered darkly as she walked off, "You write and you write, but some characters just love to spoil the game . . ."

Meilin shook her head, as the doctor disappeared in an Act of Author, "so . . . what now?"

Kero-ette grinned, as she pulled out another copy of Spinel's notebook, "Good thing I made a photocopy, eh?" She flicked through the pages, "Erm . . . now for a totally unnecessary spate of violence, where a dark force almost kills us all, defeats your guardians, and forces you to have an almost holy epiphany that you're using the wrong incantation for your staff . . . therefore, you realise the right one, and save us *but* the episode ends with all of us looking around mysteriously, and tensely ponder where the mysterious dark force came from . . ."

Eriol Mark Two glanced at Doctor Megalomania, as she sat back in her own throne of evil, "Do you wanna smote them with an act of author, or shall I?"

The doctor arched her fingers and frowned, "I'll smote Kero-ette for the photocopying . . . but . . ." she grinned broadly and waved her hand at him, "Please, go ahead . . ." 

Eriol Mark Two grinned and nodded, as Rubix Luna turned to his sister guardian, "who's master Eriol Mark Two talking to?"

"Just the rather intrusive author of this fanfic . . ." Rubix Luna's pink – wait, it's a bloke, erm . . . – cerise eyes widened with confusion. Spinellita shook her head, and sighed, "I'm paired with a moron . . . never mind . . ." 

Eriol Mark Two tapped his staff on the floor, "Silence!"

Spinellita and Rubix blinked at him, "what was that for?"

He shrugged, "Just some bad editing by Nelvana . . ." he shook his head, "In fact due to some really bad editing, here's a joke that will make no sense what so ever because they've cut out the vital lead up to the punch line . . ." he tilted his head, "and then the doctor said, 'that's not my daughter, that's some random cucumber' . . ." Eriol Mark Two grinned, as Rubix Luna stared at him with complete and utter confusion, and Spinellita chuckled because she got the joke anyway. Eriol Mark Two sat back, "So . . ." he stared at Kero-ette through his magic circle, "You like to predict my moves . . ." he chuckled again, "Well . . . let's see how you handle this!!"

"This aura!!" 

Yue-Bella spread her arms, and stepped back in surprise. The group went on the defensive as they waited for a totally unnecessary spate of violence. There was silence as they waited tensely, the snow still fell around them, and a cold biting wind swirled up around them, the tension was unbelievable. The time Sakura had first been attacked, her friends had almost drowned!! Kero and Yue were brushed aside like insects!! And a pretty uniform went without a victory stance in Tomoyo's collection of movies!! 

"Well?" Meilin murmured, her red eyes darting about, "where's this totally unnecessary spate of violence?!"

"Arf! Arfarfarf!!"

The group spun at the strange high pitched barking to find . . . a really cute and fluffy puppy with a big red bow, and a cute red little bow on his tail. The whole group went crashing to the ground. Yue-Bella looked up at the sky, and prayed to the moon, before calmly walking over to the sweet little thing, "It's not even cranky!" She muttered as the cute little puppy, with huge chocolate brown eyes incidentally, Yue-Bella sighed and picked up the puppy, bringing it to the group. "It's cute, it's fluffy . . . it's a mockery of our whole lead up!!"

Meilin looked at the dog's collar and found a nametag and a note addressed to her. As Kero-ette turned into her off duty form and petted the sweet puppy Meilin read the note. 

_My dearest Meilin . . . _

_Even if I was Clow Reed, which I'm not incidentally, I thought rather than torture you, I'd give you some very helpful hints . . . _

_First off, the puppy . . . is for you, his name as Yue-Bella so correctly guessed is in fact Mockery . . . he also answers to the name of Ha-ha, he is yours to keep. _

_Second, the correct incantation is: _Power of the Lotus, Now answer Us . . . Give me the Staff of magical, let's do something supernatural! Release and Displace!_ Okay, Meilin? Brilliant . . ._

_Thirdly, since most of the cards have transformed by themselves, I guess you don't have to worry too much, do you? Just change the last cards when you feel like it, take a break, have a KitKat . . . or a mars bar . . . or even a Coke~Cola . . . heck, have all three!!_

_Finally, and this is for my dearest cute little reincarnation . . . top that, ya meanie! Did you help Sakura like that? No, didn't think so. Meilin, please shove mockery into his face . . . now._

Meilin shrugged and nodded to Yue-Bella, the angel-girl sighed and held Mockery towards Eriol. The blue haired reincarnation growled and shook his finger at the dog, "Now listen here!" The dog growled at his harsh voice and bit his finger. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Eriol yelled his head off as he tried to shake the dog off his finger. Syaotang and Syaoran's eyes widened, and started to water as they watched the dog growl louder and hold it's mouth shut around Eriol, as the blue haired reincarnation shrieked and ran around in little circles trying to get the thing off him. "HAI!!" The pair of Syao-somethings jumped up and did a perfect high five. Syaoran grinned happily, "I can see this is the start to a beautiful new friendship, Mockery . . ." 

Meilin giggled sweetly and tried out the incantation, "Power of the lotus, Now answer us . . . Give me the staff of the magical, let's do something supernatural!" She threw her hands forwards as the lotus key spun once, gave off a little poof of magic, "Release and Displace!!"

The staff grew out, flexed it's little butterfly magic wings, Meilin grinned and grabbed the staff. She twirled it once, and continued to read the note.

_Cool effect huh? _

_Anyway, it's time for me to go . . . oh, and Meilin? Step away from Kero-ette, she's about to be Smotten by an act of author._

Meilin blinked and stepped back. 

**_Ker-RAAACK!!_**

Suddenly, and quite inexplicably a small thundercloud appeared over Kero-ette's head, and struck her with a bolt of lightning. "Ouchies . . ." The off duty form of the lion-ette twitched, and smoked comically before she fell over with a soft 'omfp!'. Meilin exchanged a look with Yue-Bella who shrugged, and pulled the dog off Eriol. The Blue haired reincarnation growled and shook his bruised finger as his guardians sniggered quietly, "Kuso . . . I hate my sense of humour . . ." Eriol stormed off, with a mocking Syaoran and Syaotang in tow, Spinel and Kero turned into their off duty forms and picked up the smoking Kero-ette, Touya and Yue, having not done very much the whole episode shrugged, linked arms and walked towards the Snow Rabbit's house for some 'World Domination', Ruby blinked and grabbed Mockery off Yue-Bella, dumped him in Meilin's arms, grabbed Yue-Bella's arm and dragged her off too. 

"Arf!" Mockery barked, and licked Meilin's cheek, making her laugh.

"All right!!" Sakura and Tomoyo cheered, "Cardcaptor Meilin's Latest Series has started properly!! It's be alright, if you keep it up, Meilin!!"

The red eyed girl sighed and shook her head, "I should be protesting about this but . . ." She swirled her staff around her arm once, and turned it back into a key, Mockery barked again and leapt out of her arms, chasing after Eriol, "Who can complain when everything's just . . ." she blinked and trailed off as Syaotang grinned, and picked up mockery, running after Eriol with the small puppy held out. Meilin blushed, and looked down, unaware of Sakura leaning closer with her camera, Meilin murmured quietly, "Syaotang-kun . . ." 

"Kawaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

Meilin blinked, and looked up as Sakura and Tomoyo cheered happily. She shook her head and tried not to blush so brightly, "Ano! Ano!" She clenched her fist and looked determined, "we need a new catch phrase!!"

You think of one, Meilin . . . Sakura swooned happily, Tomoyo swooned happily as she filmed Sakura swooning happily.

"For sure, Cardcaptor Meilin, for sure!!" Tomoyo sighed, she giggled as Meilin blushed and shot off, running away from her two very strange best friends. Sakura and Tomoyo blinked, and waved after her. "Chotto Matte, Meilin!!"

Meilin muttered her incantation and called forth her butterfly card, as the girl flew into the sky above her running friends, she suddenly heard a small barking. Mockery barked sweetly as he flew with his own cute little butterfly wings. Meilin twirled in the air once, and laughed, "But that's okay . . . because it's the Whoops cards!!"

"Think they'll fall for it, master?"

"Of course . . . it's one of my better ideas . . ." 

As Meilin flew off, three shadowy figures floated on horizon, watching the happy band of people. Then, rather alarmingly, one of the figures suddenly fell over due to a gust of wind. Eriol Mark Two frowned as he supped his tea, "Drats . . . he muttered as he looked at the fallen cardboard cut out, "Okay . . . then perhaps they won't be falling for it . . ." He sighed and glanced at his two guardians as they watched the happy band of people from the warmth and comfort of their huge home. "In any case, Rubix. . . go fetch the cardboard cutouts . . ." 

Rubix blinked in confusion, "They're cutouts of us?"

Eriol Mark Two glanced at the ceiling, "Why did I make such a stupid guardian?"

Doctor Megalomania shrugged as she hung from the ceiling, "I dunno . . . maybe because it's funny?"

He sighed and looked back at Rubix who glanced up, "Who were you talking to?"

Eriol Mark Two chuckled, and walked back to his chair, and sat. he arched his fingers, and looked down at his magic circle as it showed Meilin flying happily with her new puppy. "Now I have set it up, I might as well use the goddamned joke . . ." Inexplicably, the new reincarnation arched his fingers evilly and smirked as he watched her, "Now little Cardcaptor . . . I'll shall get you . . . and your little dog too!"

He chuckled evilly, and Spinellita joined him, Rubix blinked for a few moments as he didn't get the joke, but started to snort dorkily. Eriol Mark Two glanced at his watch, and tutted, "Sheesh . . . this episode took longer than I thought it would . . ." He waved his hand, and the picture flicked to MWWWF, the Celebrity Deathmatch, he grinned as he and his guardians settled down to eat, it was Clow Reed Verses the Masked Magician . . . 

-----------------------------------

[Cue Brand Spanking New Ending Music – To The Ending Song 'Fruits Candy' with Yue-Bella singing]

_Come on!_

_Let's go, Cardcaptor!_

_You're the Magic Girl, now, Meilin!_

_Come on! You'd better be ready, now!_

_Take on that big blunder, girl!!_

_You'd think it was the end, but you're wrong, wrong, wrong._

_What with you being the card mistress an' all, y'know,_

_But you find it's not,_

_Not with Clow Reed, that idiot! He just never stops._

_Gees, I had to live with him!_

_Oh!_

_Now, Cardcaptor listen up,_

_You've got a fight before you,_

_But don't worry, you'll pull through,_

_Because . . ._

_You, me, Kero-ette. Simple._

_Come on!_

_Let's go, Cardcaptor!_

_You're the Magic Girl, now, Meilin!_

_Come on! You'd better be ready, now!_

_Cardcaptor . . . Meilin!!_

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave It To Kero-ette    _

Kero-ette: Welcome, welcome!! Come in!! Settle down and let's get going with this brand new episode of leave it to me!! Let's see what happened today uh?! WHAAAAAA?! Who's this Suppita?! Ha! She won't win against me!! Here I come, beating you again Suppita, the guardian beast-ette of the seal wins every Time!!

[Presses face against screen] _Win it!! Kero-ette-chan check!! _

How cute is the puppy? His name is mockery, and he wears a bow all the time, he's cute and sweet and unbelievably fluffy . . . does anyone else sense a senseless painful experience for Eriol?! I do!! And what's this? There's a new student in Meilin's class, I haven't met him yet, but I'm sure if he studies hard, he might come up to the same level as Meilin in genius!!

[Sits behind low table, on pillow, and sips at cocktail] In all the fun, Meilin forgot to come up with a new catchphrase!! This is an outrage, how's a Magic Girl s'pposed to save the day if she's got nothing to say!! Grr! Makes me mad, keep your energy up Meilin, we'll think of something!! Anyway, please R&R and come back for the next energy giving part of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Hon na na!!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: What's this?! Where's everyone?! We've already had this episode; I don't wanna do it again!! Kero-ette-chan, Yue-Chan-chan, what are you talking about? What's Madison doing here?! All this switching between past and present's making my head spin around and around!! It's my birthday, and there's no one around, what' happening?!

_Happy Birthday, Meilin And Many, Happy Returns!!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

_Release!_


	20. Happy Birthday Meilin, And Many Many Hap...

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! 

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~Flashback~~

#Singing#

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Three**

By Dr Megalomania. 

"Go!"

"But—"

"No 'but's, I want to clean the house!" Syaoran bristled, as he shoved Meilin out of the apartment, not even Wei lifted a finger to protest. Meilin felt tears prickle her red eyes, not only had Sakura and Tomoyo been busy, Syaotang refused to come out of his 'meditations', Eriol and his family of guardians were off somewhere unreachable, and Yukito-Bella regretfully shrugged and had said that she had to get some things done around her own house. Meilin sighed and picked up Mockery, "They've forgotten . . ." She murmured into his soft fur, she closed her eyes and pulled out her key, calling forward the Butterfly card to fly her to the park where she could walk Mockery, "I can't believe they forgot. . ." Meilin sniffled, "It's my birthday . . ."

{A Single, Crimson Lotus Petal Lands On Seemingly Pure White Water . . .}

[Cue Platinum And Meilin Singing Third Season Song]

_I am the 'captor . . ._

_Look at my power!_

_In this world, things will happen . . ._

_But not to worry, we can take it on . . ._

_Remember, that you and I . . . we are stronger together!_

_So whatever blunder we must face . . ._

_Whatever mistake of Clow's . . ._

_We will face it and we will win!_

_Whatever comes . . ._

_Promise me._

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

"Master?" 

Eriol Mark Two glanced up from his evil tea. "Yes, my dearest Suppilita?"

Spinellita frowned, "My name's---"

"I know, I know . . . but I do like to make sure everyone gets in their quota of catchphrases . . ." 

"Ahem," The small blue cat-alita sighed and shook her head, "Start again?"

Eriol Mark Two supped his evil tea, "Please."

"Master?"

Eriol Mark Two glanced up from his evil tea. "Yes, my dearest Spinellita?"

"What will be your plan today? That girl, Meilin is growing stronger . . . and you haven't even dyed Eriol's hair pink!"

"That is unfortunately true . . ." Eriol Mark Two frowned, and nodded, "Well . . . I've got a plan that could change that . . ."

"And then Eriol?"

"I was talking about Eriol actually . . ." Eriol Mark Two resumed his sewing, and shrugged, "As for Meilin . . ." He shrugged again, Ehhhh . . . something'll come up . . . in fact, it'll come bounding through the door any minute now . . .

The door burst open, and in a strangely familiar and repeated way, Rubix Luna . . . evil double of Ruby Moon . . . bounded in, in his false form. I think I'll enjoy pretending to be a teenager . . . Rubix's eyes narrowed, as he pressed a finger against his cheek, I got to go to the mall with Christie and Christie was just like 'Did you hear about Mary?!' and I was like, 'No!' and Christie was like, 'Oh My God, you didn't hear about Mary?!' and then I was like, 'Noooo!!' and then Christie was like, 'Oh my god, I can't believe you haven't heard about Mary!!' and I was like, 'I know, I'm like *soooooo* left out of the loop!' and then Christie was like, 'Well, yeah!! So anyway . . . I went to the mall with Mary and Mary was like, "Did you hear about Betty?" and then I was like, "No" and then Mary was like, "Oh my God, you didn't hear about Betty?!" and I was like, "Nooo!!" and then . . ." 

Nukara trailed off as he blinked and found that Eriol Mark Two and his sister had left the room. The air headed guardian pouted and flipped open his mobile, the speed dial connected him almost instantly to the other line, "Oh my god!! Relena? That was like *one* *whole* ring, what were you doing so far away from your phone?! . . . really? Oh my god, well you'll have to dish the dirt later, let me tell what I heard today! Yeah well, I heard it from Christie and Christie heard it from Mary and Mary heard it from Betty and Betty heard it from you so it like *has* to be true!" 

Part Sixteen: 

_Happy Birthday, Meilin, and Many Happy Returns!_

"SUUUUUUUUR-PRIIIISSSSEEE!!!!!"

Meilin jumped ten feet in the air . . . literally, the girl was still using her Bounce card . . . she came back to earth with a bump, and gapped in shock at the scene, as Mockery barked and yapped excitedly as a shower of ticker-tape and balloons floated down around them. Sakura and Tomoyo grinned from behind their cameras, Syaotang looked at her in that weird, 'I'm-a-little-worried-but-I-don't-want-you-to-know' look of his, before blushing slightly. Kero-ette grinned and helped her mistress to her feet.

"Oh come on . . . you didn't think we'd forget your birthday, did you?"

The black haired girl, still recovering from her heart attack nodded numbly. Kero-ette frown, her short gold and red, off duty form's hair tossing violently as she chuckled, "Meilin, you're our star, the sun and Moon to me and Yue-Bella!!" She glomped her favourite mistress, "Like we'd forget such a thing . . . besides. . ." She ran off quickly, "It's a brilliant excuse to have junk food around the place—"

"-- Let someone else feel their age –" Yue grumbled, his last birthday had been a farce with Kero and Sakura conspiring with Touya to give him the seemingly most random birthday party of the year, they'd even come up with a Theme Name for the decorations . . . Hip-hip-Yue!! //Oh yeah . . .// Yue thought sarcastically, //Left me on a complete happily happy little Cloud Nine . . .//

"-- Give you a complete new make over for the birthday, because birthday girls neeeeeeed new costumes . . . –" Sakura and Tomoyo clasped hands and sighed happily.

"-- Find dark little corners and make out with your favourite little gold sunbear –" Spinel muttered into Kero-ette's ear, making the gold eye girl giggle.

"--Gossip like there's no tomorrow with old friends over new drinks –" Ruby grinned and linked arms with Touya and Yue and Yue-Bella, dragging them over a table.

Eriol beamed happily, as he linked arms with both his favourite little relatives, "Not to mention it's always a good time to play pranks on---"

"--On your favourite little reincarnations . . ." Eriol Mark Two beamed from the doorway, Meilin spun to find the blue haired boy Mark two grinning with Nukara. He smiled patronisingly as Eriol started to growl at him, and Sakura narrowed her eyes, moving closer to Syaoran. He looked randomly mused as he hum, "Whaaaat?" He shrugged, "I just came to ask for a cup of milk. . ."

Eriol huffed as soon as the door slid shut, "I hate him, I hate him, IhatehimIhatehimIhatehim, I HATE HIM!"

The others giggled slightly despite the fact Eriol Mark Two was a creepy little bugger, Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's arm and dragged him towards the punch bowl to cheer him up, Sakura grabbed Meilin's arm insisting that:

"It's time to change into your birthday costume!!" Sakura turned to Meilin with stars in her eye, "You never know. . . you might have an exciting adventure, like having to transform a card or something!!"

Syaoran shook his head, and sat by the couch as Syaotang sat. They stared at each other, content just to glare like there was no tomorrow, each having their own little inner monologue. Kero-ette grinned as she bounced in from the kitchen, thanking Wei on her way out. The man just beamed at her, and turned back to his own doppelganger, to continue discussing their theories of saving world peace . . . or how to cook pie. . . I forget.

Suppi smiled as the sunbeam of his life bounced into his arms, their off duty forms fitting together perfectly, "I hope you didn't eat too many sweets, my sweet, I don't want to not be able to kiss you. . ."

Kero gagged, "Please give it a rest. . . just for half an hour. . ."

"No."

"Why not?!"

Suppi grinned, "I have to make up for every time you pissed me off. . ." He glanced at his pocket watch, "And let see. . . that will take about. . . two, three. . ."

"Two, three. . . hours?" Kero asked hopefully.

Suppi's deadpan expression took on a happy glint, "Centuries."

"ARGGGGHHHH!!!"

Yue shook his head as he reclined into Touya's warm embrace; they were stood on the balcony, just staring out at the rapidly fading light. They had all decided it would be best if they held the party in the evening because if something funky, and let's face it, WHEN something funky went down. . . they would have the cover of darkness to help them conceal their magical thinigyimabobbies. 

Touya kissed the shell of Yue's ear lightly and hummed, "I love you."

The angel blinked at this rather surprising show of affection, "I love you too. . ." He murmured back without a second's hesitation, "What's brought this on though?"

"Just a sudden inexplicable urge to love you."

The white haired angel blushed, and leant back, pressing his slim back against the warm hardness of Touya's chest, he closed his eyes and smirked lovingly, "Just to say 'I love you', koibito?"

"Iie. . ." The deep baritone hummed into his ear again, "Not just to say it. . ."

A soft chuckle issued from Yue's lips, as Touya started to nibble down his ear to his throat. The sapphire eyes drifted shut as Yue's throaty purrs filled the air, Touya smiled into his sweet kisses, and started to turn the angel around, to trap him against the balcony's rail and his own body. He could feel the desire coil up in him as Yue hungrily returned his kisses, amethyst eyes hot with passion and sweet promises. A flash of amber before the lusting eyes slid shut told Touya he was in for quite a night, the stoic boy chuckled deeply, not that he was complaining of course. . .

Yue moaned slightly as he felt Touya slid his hands down his sides with well trained, but loving hands, soft caress, and quiet murmured promises made him increase his returning affections. 

"To-ya. . ."

Touya opened his eyes as Yue breathed his name, a pink tongue darting out to wet silver lips. Touya groaned, didn't Yue know how seductive that was?!

"Oh, Yue. . . Yue, Yue, Yue. . ." Touya moaned back, as he pressed his body against his unearthly lover's.

"Ah-_hem_!!"

The two turned their heads to find a rather disgruntled Ruby Moon, and scowling Yue-Bella standing beside them. "What?!" Yue growled, his voice still passion heavy, "What do you want?!"

"This is Cardcaptor *Meilin* . . ." Ruby growled, "Card. Captor. Meilin. NOT Cardcaptor Sakura." She raised her fist to them and shook it threateningly, "You two had three whole seasons, two movies, countless OVAs, billions of fanfics, thousands of fanart pictures, and quadrillions of websites dedicated to your relationship. . . and I'm the bitch in everything single one of them. . . for crying-freaking-out-loud Damnit, this is MY turn to get it on with the Unearthly Lover, MY turn to smile into sweet kisses and to turn the angel around, Damnit!! Get lost and let me get my thingy on!!"

Touya growl, annoyed by this sudden explosion, and started to rant back. The two angels, now out of The Mood, shrugged and milled back into the apartment, "Well. . ." Yue sighed, "That was nice . . ."

Yue-Bella nodded, "Want popcorn?"

Yue grinned, "Got milk?"

_A little later. . ._

With Ruby still ranting outside to Touya about how he got to ride Yue billions of times, but when it came to her. . . Yue-Bella sighed and slipped out of the party to Meilin's darkened room. She froze as she saw someone by the window, but quickly relaxed when she realised it was her own sister. "You too, eh?"   

Kero-ette nodded, "I can't stop thinking about it . . ." She sighed, "We've been through so much . . . why can't Clow just leave well alone . . ."

Yue-Bella nodded and sat beside her sister, "Meilin will need us more than ever now . . ." She glanced out, hating herself for even suggesting it, but knew it was necessary to the plot . . . I mean, necessary to at least consider . . .

"Meilin might not be strong enough to face this by herself . . ."

Kero-ette raised an eyebrow, and glared at her sister, "Sheesh . . . do we have too?"

The angel-girl shrugged once, "Every bad dub's gotta have a flashback episode, it's mandatory, and in our contract . . ." She nodded, "Anyway, Meilin might not be strong enough to face this new threat by herself . . . I have my doubts about her abilities . . . she did, after all, fail the judgement . . ."

_There was a quiet snort from Yue-Bella, "Which makes you even more dumber . . . if you had read the back of the book . . ." She glared at Meilin coldly, and sighed sharply, "Very well, you must use all the cards . . ." She flicked out her hand, and the cards spun away from Meilin and surrounded her, as the angel continued, "These cards to your advantage, and defeat me . . . got that?" Meilin nodded, and Yue-Bella sighed again, "Good. Well . . ." she eyed Meilin, "what are you waiting for?"_

_Meilin nodded again, sparing only one glance at Syaotang. He smiled at her, "Go for it, Meilin. Try your hardest!"_

_"Meilin-chan!!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled up, "Do your best, don't give up!!"_

_"I will!!" She nodded down at them, then turned her attention back on Yue-Bella, "Butterfly!!" Her wings sprouted from her back quickly, and she took off. "All right, let's do this!!" She threw out her hand, "What If!"_

_"Not that one!!" Kero-ette growled, Syaotang snapped his head to her._

_"Why not?!"_

_"It's under Yue-Bella's influence!!" Kero-ette shouted up at Meilin, "Meilin!! Not that one!!"_

_Meilin didn't hear her as she cast the spell, "What If I won this without hurting Yue-Bella? Release and misspell!!"_

_Yue-Bella folded her arms and glared at the What If card as she swooped to the Moon angel-girl, the Moon angel-girl waited right until the What If was just in front of her. "You think that will defeat me?" She sighed, "I knew you would fail . . . What If I turned the What If against you?"_

_Meilin gasped as the What If twisted around suddenly and swooped down on her, "NANI?!" As the card wrapped around her and tightened it's grip like vines . . . not that the Author is borrowing heavily from the final judgment episode . . . the angel-Bella landed lightly. "If you weren't as stupid as Clow reed, you would have know that you cannot defeat me with the What If . . ." _

_Meilin hung her head, "What's the consequence?" _

_"Consequence?" Yue-Bella cocked an eyebrow, "There wasn't a consequence, I was just gonna make you feel really small and laugh at you . . . but now you mention it," She folded her arms again, "It's probably a good idea . . . very well, the consequence is . . ." she nodded, "Heck, my job's not to make this stuff up, so you can be lumped with what ever happened to the other Cardcaptor . . ."_

_"What happened?" Meilin murmured fearfully, as Kero-ette and Syaotang landed nearby._

_The lion-ette glanced up at Yue-Bella, and sighed sadly, "That you forget everything . . . and all the love is taken away from the people closest to you . . ." She looked around, "Clow did it to stop anyone from being sad when you failed . . ." she looked up at Meilin and padded closer, leaning on her back legs as she lapped at Meilin's face, "I'm sorry Meilin . . ." she sighed, "I'll miss you, I won't remember any of this but I'm sure somewhere we'll all miss you, Meilin . . ."_

Kero-ette shook her head, "But that's because she didn't know any better, it's not like she knows precisely which cards are under your influence and which are under mine, hell . . . WE don't even know for sure . . ."

"That's not the point, as the Cardcaptor . . ." Yue-Bella got up, and folded her arms thoughtfully, "As the Cardcaptor she should have known instinctively which cards are mine and which are yours . . ."

"That's true but . . ." Kero-ette frowned, then countered, "Meilin's got other strengths . . . like the reliability of her friends . . ."

"*They* don't even believe she's a Cardcaptor . . . they don't have faith in her . . ."

"That's not true . . . there's her best friends, Sakura and Tomoyo . . ."

_"That's good work, girls!" Yukie-sensei shouted, "Okay! You can break off now!" Meilin and Sakura ran over to the washing sink and washed the sweat off their faces, Tomoyo ran over quickly, "Both of you are so beautiful!"_

_Meilin and Sakura blinked, and blushed, "Uh . . . Arigato, Tomoyo-chan . . ."_

_Tomoyo sighed and stars began to shine in her eyes, "And to think, you're both the magic girls of the city . . . destined to protect and serve . . ." Meilin and Sakura cringed as Tomoyo's daydream suddenly took shape, Meilin and Sakura both looked astoundingly brilliant, wearing beautiful costumes and standing over the earth as if to protect it . . . there was even a sun glare, and the appropriate *Ting!* To go with it. . ._

_"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura whisper urgently, "Shhh . . ."_

_Yamazaki followed Chiharu, Rika and Naoho as they came to wash their faces, "What's this about magic girls?"_

_Sakura clamped her hand over Tomoyo's mouth as Meilin quickly shrugged it off, "Ah ha ha ha!! It's just the RPG that we've been playing . . . Me and Sakura are . . . magic girls . . . with special powers . . ."_

_Yamazaki raised the finger of truth instantly, "Did you know?" All eyes turned to him instantly, as he continued, "There once was a great magician called Clow Reed and he apparently created a set of special cards that were very rowdy, so . . . he created a book which he sealed all these cards in . . . He called these cards the Clow cards after himself . . ."_

_Chiharu lifted her fist, "Lies again . . ."_

_Rika chuckled politely as she watched Naoho hang off Yamazaki's every deceitful word, "And then what?"_

_"He created two guardians, one that would guard the seal, this one was a large lion with wings but he was always very sleepy, and another, which was a tall angel with flowing white hair and beautiful wings that would take on a false form and would eventually judge--"_

_"Hai! Hai!!" Chiharu bonked him on the head, "Enough of your lies!!"_

_Tomoyo smiled, "Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan are such a cute couple, but of course they don't even begin to compete with the cuteness of Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun . . ."_

"There is that . . . but I . . ."

Kero-ette slapped her sister's arm, "You just don't want to give up without a fight, face it, Meilin's won every single battle." 

"Not everyone . . . Meilin has lost a few, remember the Interrupt card?"

_"Return to your mistake's confine!" Meilin shouted, "Interrupt card!!"_

_The evil version of Chiharu's eyes widened as Meilin's staff swung into place, she couldn't believe that she had been foiled just like the late card. Only this time the card had put up a bit of a battle, but ultimately Meilin's idea of having Yamazaki tell a lie right to the end without being interrupted had worked. The card sighed as it became a card, but it chuckled mischievously as it ducked out of Meilin's way. Even though it had been Meilin's idea, Syaotang was the one who had grabbed Chiharu before she could interrupt Yamazaki. Thus defeated, the card landed in Syaotang's hand. _

_Madison made a big deal of it of course, "In your face Meilin! Look at that!" She threw her arms around Syaotang's neck, "Syaotang baby, you rule!!"_

_"Maybe next time, Meilin," Sakura put her hand on Meilin's shoulder, "You'll win it for sure!"_

_"Syaotang rules! Meilin sucks!!" Madison cheered, she tugged at Syaotang's arm, "Come on Syaotang!! Let's go celebrate!!"_

"Meilin had that one in the bag!! It was just a fluke, Damnit!" Kero-ette cried passionately, "If there was a ref, I woulda demanded a recount!!"

Yue-Bella rolled her eyes, "Meilin doesn't have what it takes to be a true Cardcaptor . . . she might fail . . ."

"And she might have hidden strengths that you are trying to deny . . . sure, Meilin doesn't have the same earth shattering power as Clow Reed, but . . ." Kero-ette sighed, "She has something else . . ." She looked at her sister, "Something else that we can't put a name to just yet . . ."

Yue-Bella looked at her for a quiet moment.

". . . Like that time we we're fighting the Hole card . . . don't you remember, how she put her all into capturing that last card?"

_"That's it!" She thought back to her dream, the black lights swallowing each other up, and then the largest black light was split in half! "We need to cut them in half!"_

_"We tried that!" Madison yelled, "It just created more of them!"_

_"No! We need to lead them all together so they all stick together, then we just need to slice the biggest hole in half so it isn't a whole anymore! "_

_"That . . ." Madison blinked, ". . .is an awful pun! "_

_"But it's the right one!" Kero-ette sprung up, "Let's get to it!!"_

_The now massive whole throbbed and wobbled in front of them, the hour had been exhausting but they had finally got all of the stupid holes to suck each other up. "Is that all of them?" Eriol yelled down._

_"I think so!" Syaotang yelled from the roof, he glanced about, "No, wait! Meilin! There's one just beneath you!"_

_The tiny runaway started to try and pull away from the huge gravitational pull from the large black hole, Meilin bit her lip, and Kero-ette wouldn't be about to catch it in time._

_"What are you doing?!" Kero-ette roared as Meilin suddenly leapt off her back._

_The black haired girl fell just outside of the pull of the big hole, but managed to snag the little hole with her staff and yank it toward the large hole. She continued to fall as the hole stabilized into it's more visible form. "Yes!" Meilin shouted as she pulled out her Swiss army knife card. Her feet firmly planted on her magic circle, Meilin's descent was stopped. "Swiss army knife! Become a sword and cut the hole in half!" Magic wrapped around her staff and became a silver and Ruby sword, "Release and misspell!!" She hollered and stuck the appalling wisecrack with avengeance. _

_The new Whoops card floated in to her hand easily, she glanced up, "Now see . . . that was a challenge!" Kero-ette and Yue-Bella took one look at each other and dashed downwards to their mistress._

_Meilin glanced down at her feet; the magic circle was beginning to fade from existence! "Oh no. . ." She murmured, she looked up; Yue-Bella and Kero-ette were still too far away._

"She almost got herself killed!" Yue-Bella turned from the window, and put her hands on her hips, "That's hardly the mark of a good magic girl."

"You and I both know Meilin's a sharp girl, she's smarter than many give her credit for, and you know that." Kero-ette glowed slightly, and the new Meilin Book hovered closer, the cards spilling out in a fantastic glowing circle. Kero-ette plucked the Butterfly card out of the air, and held it up. "Meilin made this, we didn't need to tell her, she just made it . . . she's got it Yue-Bella, she's got what it takes . . ."

"Maybe."

"Why do you need to be so stubborn, sister . . . you know it's the way this fic' gonna go, why fight it?"

Yue-Bella glanced at the clock, "Because if I don't, there will be at least another fifteen minutes of this program with just Eriol telling knock-knock jokes . . ."

Eriol beamed as he wrapped his arm around Tomoyo, "Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"Knock-knock . . ."

Kero-ette shivered, "Point taken . . . okay, so what do you need to know . . . Meilin's overcome her rival . . ."

_"What do you want from me?"_

_Li Syaotang's eyes narrowed, and he pulled out a circular board that was just like Syaoran's compass, //Oh, no . . .// thought Meilin, //He's the Whoops card's answer to Syaoran!!//_

_"Fork's know my plate! Release the Salad!_

_"What?!" Meilin cried as the board began to glow, "What the hell do you mean 'Release the Salad'?!"_

_As the compass' light beam struck her, Syaotang ignored her and leapt backward, "You have the Whoops cards in your possession," His amber eyes narrowed, "Hand them over!!"_

Li Syaotang was a worthy rival, and he did put Meilin through her paces. . . Yue-Bella nodded, this much I concede, but. . .

But nothing. Meilin's our girl, our lucky number, she'll do it Yue-Bella, we just gotta keep up with her . . . Kero-ette glanced to the door, Meilin's birthday party going in full swing now. You remember how hard it was with Clow . . . remember how stubborn he was when it came to doing things he didn't want to . . .

_Clow's spectacles clattered to the ground, as the mage folded his arms and turned away from his guardians._

_"No. I don't wanna."_

_"But Clow. . ."_

_"No."_

_"Clow . . ." Kero sighed, "You have to."_

_"I don't have to do anything. Damnit Kero. . . family reunions are bloody boring."_

_"Clow."_

_"Don't start Yue."_

_"Clow, you have to go."_

_"Yue, we could stay in bed all day."_

_"Yue, don't even go there. Clow, you have to go. . . your mother ordered you to go. You've got to go. . ."_

_"Kero, shut up, I don't wanna and that's final, I wanna stay in bed all day with Yue."_

_Two sighs filled the room, as the stubborn magician sat in his Chair, signalling that the conversation, all three minutes of it, was over._

"Well, it's gonna be easier because Meilin, even though she complains, wants this." Kero-ette smiled warmly, "She wants this . . . and us . . ." Yue-Bella sat beside her sister as Kero-ette leant towards her, "I know it's not something you've wanted to accept . . . having a new mistress and all . . ."

_Everyone turned to Eriol, who cocked his head disapprovingly, "Don't look at me . . . the whole reason I got rid of those cards is because *none* of them make any sense!"_

_"And now she has to retrieve them . . . or something really *stinky* will happen and I'm *not* gonna clear it up . . ."_

_The group spun and gasped at the strange new voice. There stood a person that looked strangely like Yue!!_

_Yue rolled his eyes and pointed them in the right direction. "Ahem!"_

_The group spun and gasped at the strange new voice. There stood a person that looked strangely like Yue . . . except she was wearing the same clothes as Ruby . . . only those clothes were tasteful . . . and in the same colours and tones as Yue's. The Moon angel girl stared back at them coolly, her lilac coloured eyes fell on Kero-ette, "Keroberos-ette . . . It's been a long time . . ." she said quietly._

_Kero-ette nodded solemnly, "Indeed it has . . ."_

_"Where's my pizza?"_

_"I ate it." Kero-ette nodded again solemnly._

_"Oh . . ." Her lilac coloured eyes flickered back to the group, "So . . . which of you were *stupid* enough to break the seal?"_

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

----------------------------

[Nelvana Styling Advert – insert big loud music and really corny voice-overs]

_Big Narrator Type Guy: This Fanfic on FF.net . . ._

_Whatever comes . . ._

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can only wish one last wish . . .

_Promise me._

**Eriol Mark Two**: Sometimes you gotta give some tough love . . .

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can only give one last gift . . .

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

**Yue-Bella**: I trust you always . . . I love you . . .

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can dream one last dream . . . 

_Come on! With me . . ._

**Kero-ette**: we're on your side, never forget that . . .

_B.N.T.G: One New Cardcaptor . . . One Last Series . . . One More Excuse To Go Out Of Character . . ._

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

**Meilin**: [lifts tear-filled eyes] . . . I'd do it for you . . .

**Cardcaptor Meilin: Series Zero.Three – One last time . . .**

----------------------------

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

". . . But life moves on and all of that crap." Kero-ette nudged her sister, "Besides it's not like you didn't get a good cut out of the deal . . . may I remind you . . . about a certain Ruby Moon?"

_"Ruby-chan! You had me worried about you!"_

_The pair stumbled slightly as Yuki-Bella wrapped her arms around the startled Moon guardian, Ruby blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around Yuki-Bella's waist, "Gratify facilitate me . . . construct this impede." She rested her chin on Yuki-Bella's head, "I accurately tenderness you . . ."_

_"Nani?" Yuki-Bella raised her head to look at the slightly saddened Ruby. _

_Ruby smiled ruefully and muttered. "Nonentity." _

_Touya ran across the field chasing after Nakuru, the agile false form had just been added to the boys' football club, mostly because she was brilliant at it . . . and because she wanted to impress Yukito-Bella. Touya gritted his teeth, as she weaved to avoid his more direct tackles, he ran faster in order to draw level with her. Nakuru glanced at him as she smirked and head to the goal, "What's wrong, To-ya? Snow Bunny keep you up last night?!"_

_Touya smirked, "At least my snow bunny keeps me company at night!"_

_Nakuru laughed and winked at him quickly, "Oh, did I mention me and my Yuki-Bella have started our . . . "study nights" . . ."_

_Touya cracked at that and chuckled, "Oh really . . . and have you got to the 'let's not ruin this study night by doing any studying' stage yet?"_

_Nakuru blushed, "Not yet . . ."_

_He grinned at her, "Ha! Then I win!"_

_She shook her head and growled quietly, "If I were in my full form . . .!"_

_"KEEP IT UP!!" Nakuru blushed as she and Touya ran past Yuki and Yuki-Bella, the two waved at them happily, "YOU CAN DO IT!!"_

_Nakuru and Touya looked at each other and growled, there had been this growing . . . competitiveness between them . . . it was oddly familiar. . ._

_Yukito sweat dropped as he recognised Touya and Nakuru's sudden speed up. Yukito-Bella blinked and tugged gently at his sleeve, "Why are they doing that?"_

_"Because they are falling under the influence of the Whoops cards . . ."_

_"Eh?"_

_"When I first met Syaoran . . . he ran away from me at high speeds, and soon after that . . . he started to compete Sakura for my attention . . ." he pointed at Touya and Nakuru as they battled fiercely for the ball, leaving all the other players standing on the side watching them, head moved from left to right as if they were at a tennis match. "Sorta like that really. . ."_

_Yukito-Bella's eyes turned into small dots, "And now they are competing for our attention too . . ." she blinked, "Why?"_

_Yukito's eyes did the same, "I'm not entirely sure . . ." _

_They looked at each other and slid to the ground, sighed deep white clouds of sigh. "Aiyaaaa . . ."_

_"Okay . . . are you ready?" Ruby Moon squealed from the bathroom. Yue blinked and paused before he pushed the door open, Ruby and Yue-Bella had towels secured about their persons, their hair up in high ponytails and their legs up on the rim on the bath's rim. Yue's mouth fell open with shock as they . . ._

_*shhhhhhHHHHHHRRRRRIIPPPP!!!*_

_. . .pulled wax strips off their legs. Yue's eyes boggled, "What are you doing?!"_

_Ruby glanced at him, "What does it . . ."_

_*shhhhhhHHHHHHRRRRRIIIIIPPPP!!!*_

_". . . look like?" She finished, and rubbed the leg quickly with moisturiser. Yue-Bella smiled, as she started to apply even more of the hot waxy stuff to her pale legs. "Don't worry, brother . . . we'll clear up when we're done . . ."_

_"That's not what I'm angry about!" Yue stormed in and picked up the tub of wax, and squinted at the label._

_"Then what's got your luna balls in a knot?" Ruby smiled as she took the wax scalpel shaped thingy from Yue-Bella and quickly dipped it into the tub of wax. Yue growled at her and took the tub out of their reach, "I'll have you know---!!"_

_*shhhhhhHHHHHHRRRRRIIIIIPPPP!!!*_

_ "There's something oddly satisfying about that . . ." Ruby nudged Yue-Bella with her bare shoulder. The Moon angel-girl smiled and nodded. Yue cleared his throat, "As I was saying . . . I'm angry because this is MY leg wax!" _

_Ruby dropped the leg waxy scalpel thingy in her shock and Yue-Bella raised an impressed eyebrow, as Yue continued sulkily, "And it would have been nice if you waited for me first . . ."_

"Okay, so I've gotten a nice girlfriend . . . boyfriend . . . erm. . ." Yue-Bella chuckled helplessly, "*it*friend . . . you got a boyfriend out of it as well . . ."

"Indeed, I love Spinel with all my sun-guardian heart, but . . ." Kero-ette giggled, "It doesn't help that I have a brother who looks exactly like me around . . . remember the Random card?"

"Who could forget?"

_Spinel rubbed his poor bruised tush, and wondered if the roses he got his sweet heart were actually thorn-free like he had asked Ruby to get. "Oowwww . . ." he moaned quietly, and fluttered up to Sakura's bedroom window. //Perfect!// he thought as he saw Keroberos-ette playing alone in Sakura's room. Well, he assumed it was Keroberos-ette because she was playing with her game controller . . . even though she wasn't wearing anything . . ._

_"Hmm . . ." Spinel smirked as he pawed the window open and silently changed into his true form, he had a very good idea . . ._

_Kero began to purr as he felt a gently placed kiss on his wing joint, he tried not to giggle, thinking it might be some errant Whoops card at work. His purring got deeper as the kissing started to go up his back, and then he started to hear a really sexy deep voice purr, "Oh, my darling . . . I've waited sooooo long to have you like this . . ."_

_He felt silly, but Kero let out a high-pitched girlish giggle, it felt so nice to have someone doing this to him . . ._

"I thought Spinel would spend years coughing up hairballs!!" Kero-ette crowed, she clapped happily, "But at least . . ." She sighed happily; "I really do love him . . ."

"Just like I really love Ruby . . ." Yue-Bella smiled gently, as she turned to look out the window. "And I sense we aren't the only ones who will find love here . . ." 

"You mean Meilin and that Yank?"

Yue-Bella frowned at her sister, "You know just as well as I do . . . there's no fighting the inevitable . . . Sakura fell for her rival, and now Meilin's falling for hers . . . just like the Clow/Sakura cards thing . . ."

Kero-ette pouted, "Not everything's the same as the Clow/Sakura cards . . . what about Madison?" She plucked the Clow Reed's Really Annoying Card out of the circle of cards, "In the Clow/Sakura cards, Meilin left and went to China . . . in this Madison was actually a Whoops card . . ."

_"And what are you going to do about it, Meilin?!" Madison sneered, "huh! Not much, is there?" _

_Syaotang flinched and started to move between the two girls when Meilin suddenly turned to Madison, she was clutching her staff very hard, "You know what I wish?" She said very quietly, Syaoran gulped and moved behind Sakura quickly, Meilin was speaking in her 'I'm gonna kill anything that moves' voice, "I wish . . . I wish . . ."_

_"You wish you had a boyfriend that didn't fall for the other girl . . .?" Madison smirked, "That you weren't the eternal reject?"_

_Even Yue-Bella's mouth fell open and she felt herself and her sister move a step forward, Meilin still didn't break her eye contact with Madison, but she held up her hand to stop them. She pointed her staff at Madison, "I wish . . ." She said loudly, "I wish . . ." _

_"What's wrong . . ." Madison's centimetre thick lipstick undulated, ". . . Reject?"_

_Meilin's head snapped up at this, real fire burning in her eyes, "I WISH . . ." She hollered as she raised the staff above her head and brought it crashing down on Madison's, "I WISH I HAD SOME WAY OF RETURNING YOU TO YOUR MISTAKE'S CONFINE!!!" _

_Meilin's magic circle glowed brightly, and Madison's eyes widened with shock and dismay, "No fair . . . you . . ." Her voice trailed off as she was sucked into a card._

_Meilin blinked as the card, that was once Madison, lay on the grass silently. Syaotang stepped forward his sword drawn, he poked the card before he picked it up and stared at the name._

The Clow Reed's Really Annoying Card.

_"No way . . . Madison was a card . . .?" He said quietly, "All this time Madison was a card . . .? Wait a minute . . . wait a minute! I almost married one of Clow's stupid cards?!"_

_Eriol slapped his head, "I *knew* there was something I had forgotten to tell Meilin!!" _

_Everyone stared at him._

_He shrugged, "I meant to tell Meilin to read the back of the book . . ." He beamed happily, "I put *instructions* in this one . . ."_

_As Yue and Kero, Spinel and Ruby, Yue-Bella and Kero-ette went crashing to the ground and twitched, Meilin pulled the book out of her bag and stared at the back cover, sure enough, there was a small panel of Clow's handwriting. She peered at it, and read aloud:_

**_Warning:_**

**_One card could not be sealed inside book._**

**_Am too lazy._**

**_Please keep eye out for girl named Madison Rae – is Whoops card._**

**_Seal on sight._**__

_As Yue and Kero, Spinel and Ruby, Yue-Bella and Kero-ette went crashing to the ground and twitched *again*, Syaoran and Syaotang quickly following suit, Meilin's mouth fell open and she glanced at Eriol, "Anything else I need to know_?"

". . . there are differences, for all we know. . ." Kero-ette sighed gently, "For all we know . . . Syaotang could suddenly have a change of heart and end up with Eriol Mark Two . . . give in to the smug git's advances and leave our girl in the dust . . ."

Yue-Bella shook her head, "I don't want that to happen . . . Meilin's a good girl . . . she keeps trying hard, all the time, even when things get tough . . ." 

Kero-ette and Yue-Bella fell silent for a few moments, thinking about what had been said, and what had been mercilessly cut up to make a flashback episode.

"No matter what." Kero-ette announced, as she grabbed her sister's hand, "No matter what, we've got to stay by Meilin's side, she's gonna do this, and I wanna be right there when we pound that smug git's face into the ground."

Yue-Bella smirked, and held up her little finger. "Saiko-exciting?"

Kero-ette linked her small finger around her sister's and grinned, "Guardian Stylin'!!"

They exchanged a confident nod, and stood, rejoining the party together. They were gonna do it, and Meilin would become the card mistress . . . Eriol Mark Two, or no Eriol Mark Two . . .

"You know . . ."

He smirked darkly, as he listen to the partygoers from the roof, "You've just given me a dastardly good plan . . ." He straightened and looked up at the Moon as it hung above him, "Time to make things *really* interesting . . ."

_The next day . . ._

Yukito-Bella yawned slightly as she carried the rubbish to the bins. The party last night had been fun, even after Yue and Yue-Bella had gone to bed, Yukito and Yukito-Bella were given the chance to finish all the party food, which they did, but they were sadden to learn there was no main course . . .

She chuckled as she looked around the other school's playground, hoping for a chance to see Meilin. She had yet had a chance to give Meilin a birthday hug.

He stepped out, and walked straight up to the fence, raising his hands and clutching the crisscrossed wire. 

Yukito-Bella blinked, and tilted her head as she stared at the strange boy, "Who . . . who are you?"

"Clow Reed." The answer came, calmly and without hesitation.

Yukito-Bella gasped for a second before Yue-Bella transformed instantly, "Clow?! What are you doing here? In that form . . . *again*?!"

"You know me . . . I never like to miss a family reunion," Eriol Mark Two grinned up, as he stepped away from the fence. The angel-Bella flew easily over the divide and glared at him, "You won't stop her . . ."

"I have no intention."

"Then what . . .?"

"Yue-Bella, off." He smiled as he held up a hand, flicking it as if he was flicking a light switch; Yue-Bella fell to the ground in a dead faint. Eriol Mark two grinned . . . he could have a lot of fun doing this . . . 

"Yue-Bella, on."

The angel girl sat up and continued her speech as if nothing had happened, ". . . are you . . .?"

"Yue-Bella, off."

She fell back, completely out. Eriol Mark Two sniggered, and was tempted to do it again, but decided that he needed to get this vital, and important scene of the story done now, before anyone started to realise that Yukito-Bella was taking too long with the rubbish. "Well, what can I say . . . it would be very troublesome for me, if you remembered that you've seen me, so . . . you can forget that . . . erm, you can also forget that there's a clause in your contract that says you're allowed to call me an idiot every episode . . . and that twenty I owe you . . ." He chuckled gently, as he smoothed back the hair on her head, "You too, can be as stubborn as me . . . so to make this interesting, and to make the fanfic at least *try* to follow some form of cannon, and mostly because it's boring without the whole 'Meilin's gotta catch the cards' thing . . . I cast this spell on thee . . . I'm sorry it will be so painful, but it must be done. . . Meilin's gotta learn that this is actually really serious . . ."

Nakuru sighed as she ducked Nukara's 'sneak' attack again, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Yukito murmured as he, Touya and Nakuru walked out of the main building, the afternoon was warm and lovely, he hoisted his and his sister's lunch box up again, preventing it from slipping for his hands, but also meaning he now couldn't see over it anymore.

"Yukito-Bella . . . it shouldn't take that long to take the rubbish out . . ." Nakuru sighed and started to jog towards the bins, "Back in a second . . . I have a nasty feeling about this . . ."

Touya glanced at Yukito, and sighed, "Oh, I get it . . ." He took the snow rabbit's lunch box off him, so he could see where he was going again, "It's the whole 'freaky Eriol, Yue and freaky-ness by the fence' thingy . . ."

"What was that?" Yukito frowned, "I don't remember anything like that . . . "

Touya shook his head as he lead the grey haired boy to their favourite tree, "Of course not . . . probably because he wiped your memory like Eriol Mark Two is doing to Yue-Bella right . . ." He glanced at his watch ". . . now."

Yuki-Bella blinked sleepily, "Urgh . . ."

"Are you okay?" A sweet quiet voice asked worriedly, she glanced up to see a boy with long blue bangs stare down at her with concern, "Yes I am . . . I . . . I must have . . ."

"I just got here . . ." The boy murmured, "And I found you sleeping right here . . ."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Of course . . . it's not like I'm trying to cover up the fact I just cast a horrid spell on you and then wiped your memory . . ." He grinned, "By the way . . . do I owe you any money?"

Yukito-Bella frowned; she'd only met this boy, just now. ". . . Erm . . . no?"

He grinned even more, "Good."

"Yuki-Bella!!!" Nakuru's voice rang out across the concrete as she ran up, "Yuki-Bella, are you okay?!"

The snow-rabbit-girl vaulted over the fence, and greeted her girlfriend happily, "I'm fine . . ." she yawned widely, "I just fell asleep . . . silly me!"

Nakuru's eyes narrowed and flashed pink, "You did, did you?"

"Un." Yukito-Bella yawned, and waved at Eriol Mark Two, "Thank you!!"

You're welcome . . . he called back and walked away mysteriously, not once looking back. Nakuru growled quietly at him, //I know it's you Clow Reed, I just know it . . .//

Another yawn drew her attention to Yuki-Bella, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't get a lot of sleep after the party . . ." The grey haired girl smiled gently and linked her arm with Nakuru's, "Let's go get something to eat okay?"

"Sure . . ." Nakuru frowned worriedly as Yuki-Bella yawned again, she glanced where Eriol Mark Two had been, the blue haired boy was now gone. 

//Clow Reed . . . why have you come back . . . again?//

He smirked darkly, "Because every good comedy . . . needs a good dose of tragedy every once in a while . . ." He laughed quietly and started to sing as he walked away again, "Tragedy . . . when the love is gone, and you can't go on . . . it's tragedy!!"

-----------------------------------

[Cue Brand Spanking New Ending Music – To The Ending Song 'Fruits Candy' with Yue-bella singing]

_Now, Cardcaptor listen up,_

_You've got a fight before you,_

_But don't worry, you'll pull through,_

_Because . . ._

_You, me, Kero-ette. Simple._

_Come on!_

_Let's go, Cardcaptor!_

_You're the Magic Girl, now, Meilin!_

_Come on! You'd better be ready, now!_

_Cardcaptor . . . Meilin!!_

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave It To Kero-ette    _

Kero-ette: Kon-Na-Ni-Chi-WA!! Having fun? Keeping up with your work? Remember just because summer's here you can't let your brain rest, you gotta keep it Ac-Ti-Va-TED!! And there's only one way to keep it ticking, and that's by coming back for more, more, more!! 

[Presses face against screen] _Keeping Your Smile! Kero-ette-chan CHECK!! _

Today, not much happened . . . hmm . . . makes me suspicious, what IS that new boy thinking, plotting . . . Hmmmm . . . we've gotta keep thinking, thinking, and keep a step ahead. . . don't bother me now, we've gotta come up with a plan of attack!! In the mean time, our girl, our leading star, Meilin got a whole year older, funny . . . she doesn't look any older or nuffink!! [Shrugs] ah, well, guess she's gonna have to sat genki-genki-genki-Kawaii forever!!!

 [Sits behind low table, on pillow, and sips at cocktail] so, ends another fun-packed segment, remember what I said at the beginning . . . if you don't you gotta pay more attention!! Think, think, and think some more, and you'll stay as genki-genki-genki-Kawaii as me!!! Anyway, please R&R and come back for the next fun-fun part of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Hon na na!!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: As if my life isn't crazy enough . . . I wanted some excitement, but this is just insane!! Why's Eriol Mark Two up that tree?! What's wrong with Yuki-Bella-chan?! Why's everyone after me?! HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!! Why aren't my guardian's coming to save me?! I guess this is just one mess that this Cardcaptor's gonna have to face alone!!

_You're A Movie Star, Meilin!! _

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

_Release!_


	21. You're A Movie Star, Meilin!

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! 

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~Flashback~~

#Singing#

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Three**

By Dr Megalomania.

{A Single, Crimson Lotus Petal Lands On Seemingly Pure White Water . . .}

[Cue Platinum And Meilin Singing Third Season Song]

_I am the 'captor . . ._

_Look at my power!_

_In this world, things will happen . . ._

_But not to worry, we can take it on . . ._

_Remember, that you and I . . . we are stronger together!_

_So whatever blunder we must face . . ._

_Whatever mistake of Clow's . . ._

_We will face it and we will win!_

_Whatever comes . . ._

_Promise me._

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

"Master?"

Eriol Mark Two glanced up from his evil sewing. "Yes, my dearest Suppilita?"

Spinellita frowned, "my name's---"

"I know, I know . . . but the Mediterranean accent just rolls off my tongue so nicely . . ."

"Ahem," the small blue cat-alita sighed and shook her head, "Start again?"

Eriol mark Two resumed his evil sewing, "Please."

"Master?"

Eriol Mark Two glanced up from his evil sewing. "Yes, my dearest Spinellita?"

"What will be your plan? That girl, Meilin is growing stronger . . . and you haven't even gotten past first base with that Syaoran boy!"

"This is a crime against eviliality. . ." Eriol Mark Two frowned, and nodded, "Well . . . I've got a plan that could change that . . ."

"And then the boy?"

"I was talking about the boy actually . . ." Eriol Mark Two resumed his sewing, and shrugged, "As for Meilin . . ." he shrugged again, "Ehhhh . . . something'll come up. . . in fact, it'll come bounding through the door any minute now . . ."

The door burst open, and in a strangely familiar and repeated way, Rubix Luna . . . evil double of Ruby moon . . . bounded in, in his false form. "I think I'll enjoy pretending to be a teenager . . ." Rubix's eyes narrowed, as he pressed a finger against his cheek, "We've got to film a production of Alice In Wonderland . . . and guess who's class is providing some of the actors, master!"

Spinellita glanced at the two of them as Eriol Mark Two began to chuckle evilly. He held up his costume, and smiled widely, "Ah yes . . . I think Meilin would enjoy a trip to Wonderland . . ."

Part Seventeen:

_You're A Movie Star, Meilin!!_

"Allllll-right people . . . here's . . ." 

Nukara paused for dramatic effect, he held up his hands and squinted through the small square they made.

". . . my vision."  

He nodded slowly as if this had suddenly made a physical impact upon the hapless earth. The other students from film studies blinked and glanced at each other. Touya looked mildly amused – after all, he was the sound man, he didn't have to worry about anything, just that big grey dead hamster they had strapped to the boom mic – Yukito and Yukito-Bella had identical bright smiles – come on they had to smile . . . they were dressed as White Rabbits – and Nakuru raised a mildly irritated eyebrow and tugged at her costume's bodice piece – she was dressed as the Queen of Hearts, even more outrageously dressed than usual. The hidden form of Ruby Moon turned and glared at Yukito-Bella, "Alice in Wonderland AND the movie making project . . . at least during the Sakura Cards, WE made an effort!"

The Slightly Less Than Sane Hatter . . . Eriol glanced about, and glared as Eriol Mark Two came out with the production's 'Alice', "How come *he* gets to be the Cheshire Cat?!"

Syaoran and Syaotang glared at each other, and pointed at one another, "I don't want to be his identical twin!"

Nukara turned and got the company's 'Alice' in his sights, "Ah yes . . ." he hummed, "My vision . . ." he breathed deeply as if he was being swayed by a powerful overcoming emotion, "My vision is . . . bellalisamo!! And *you*!!"

 'Alice' turned as Nukara suddenly ran up behind her, and crouched down. Nukara grinned manically, and pressed his long finger against 'Alice's' nose. "*You* are gonna help me achieve my Vision!!"

Meilin raised a worried eyebrow and sighed quietly, "Hoooooeeeee . . ."

"Ahhh . . ." Kero-ette hummed happily. "The house all to my---"

Mockery leapt up on to the bed and started to bark in her face. Kero-ette pulled a face, and frowned at Mockery, "You know . . . I'm starting to think you were a really bad idea . . ." The poor puppy stopped wagging his tail as he watched Kero-ette call up the Hole card. 

Kero-ette chuckled evilly as the poor puppy disappeared with a small whimper down a hole. "Whaaaaat?" She shrugged to an empty room and the readers all around, "I'm just not a cutesy puppy person . . ."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Meilin . . ." Sakura enthused, "I'm sure Eriol Mark Two wouldn't put you through what Eriol did to me . . ." 

"But!" Meilin protested as Sakura and Tomoyo fussed over her, she sneezed as they dusted her face with face powder, "A-chuu!"

"Bless you." Tomoyo murmured quietly as she brushed out Meilin's long hair. The girl's costume so very beautifully supplied by the Magic Girl card was protected by the large towel they had wrapped around Meilin's upper body. The Alice in Wonderland costume, the big blue dress and the white apron had been changed for a slightly more modern approached. Meilin now had bright yellow short-shorts . . . which prompted Yukito to crow 'Who loves Short-shorts?!' every time she past him, he would always shrug and say it was Yue's fault . . . and a bright yellow sleeveless turtle neck which didn't quite cover her stomach, she wore bright yellow fingerless gloves that reached the middle of her upper arm and bright yellow socks that reached up to the middle of her thighs, and on top of that she wore a small bright yellow cap with various shades of yellow ribbons streaming down to her feet. On top of this Meilin wore a small waist apron which in turn was frilly, and had white ribbons trailing from behind it . . . and now Tomoyo was braiding Meilin's hair with yet more yellow ribbons. 

"Thank you," Meilin replied absently, she frowned and glared at the mirror, "But what can he be planning . . . I mean he did absolutely nothing last episode . . . it's really irritating . . . and not to mention . . . boring!!"

"You want him to attack you?!" Sakura paused in her lipstick-ing to gently wipe away a smear on Meilin's teeth. Meilin mumbled something, which Sakura didn't understand, "Sorry what?"

"I said . . ." Meilin ran her tongue over her teeth, "I said well, yeah . . . I mean . . . don't want my life to get boring just as it got interesting . . ."

"And to think . . ." Tomoyo murmured, "just a few months ago you were wishing none of this had ever befallen you . . ."

Eriol Mark Two, pervert as he was, smirked as he watched the three girls. 

"So . . . you want life to be interesting, eh Meilin-chan?" He pulled out his staff, and swirled it slightly, "well, then . . . who am I to disappoint you!!"

_Meanwhile . . ._

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Yukito-Bella yawned and nodded, "I'm fine . . . it's not like I'm going to suddenly drop dead . . ." she pressed her forehead against Nakuru's, "Stop fussing about me . . . I'm a grown false form of a grown moon guardian . . . I can take care of . . ." she trailed off to yawn again, can take care of myself. . ."

Nakuru frowned as Yuki-Bella pressed a small hand against her cheek and then moved off. Inwardly Nakuru couldn't help but worry, //oh Yuki-Bella . . . I do worry. . . as a moon guardian you shouldn't be affected by the illness of normal humans \\-- human kind shouldn't have--\\-- Yue-Bella should be able to easily over come--\\-- to fight these battles . . . that's why the --\\-- such a simple thing as exhaustion, there's some--\\Gundam are here . . . it's our responsibility to make sure that --\\-- thing else going on here that's --\\--other humans don't have to face these kind of --\\--WHAT IN THE SEVEN CIRCLES OF. . .?!// 

Nakuru looked around irritably as someone else's inner monologue started to overlap her own. She caught sight of a short, longhaired boy and a really serious boy setting up some video equipment, and she rolled her eyes. The moon guardian stormed over to the two and growled quietly, "Look, boys . . . don't wanna blow your cover, but could you keep you inner monologues down?!"

The braided boy blinked his violet eyes rapidly in surprise, as the really serious one scowled at her but nodded, "Mission accepted."

Nakuru rolled her brown eyes, "And loosen up . . . if you're gonna have a cameo, have an invisible cameo. . ." she turned and pointed at Tomoyo, "Or I'll sic that girl on you. . ." the dark haired serious boy glanced briefly at Tomoyo and grunted as if he didn't take the threat seriously, Nakuru leant closer, and whispered, "She gave stalking lessons to Relena . . ." 

"Eh, heh, heh . . ." The braided boy grabbed his friend's arm and started to drag him away, "You wouldn't . . ."

"I wooooullllddd!!" Sang Nakuru, the dark haired boy's face visibly paled. The two boys glanced at each other, and made a silent agreement to run for their lives and sanity. Nakuru grinned after them, "Ah . . . stalkers . . . is there nothing they can't do?" She turned and gazed at Yuki-Bella, "Now, where was I? Ah, yes . . . worried inner monologue . . ."

//There's something else going on here, Yuki-Bella, Yue-Bella, and I don't think you realise how potentially unhumorous it could get!//

"Okay, so Meilin . . . your motivation is that you . . . as Alice . . . you are falling down that hole . . ." 

Nukara pointed at the stage prop that was the Hole, he moved his arm and his horsewhip made a sharp 'swish!' noise as he did so. He pointed at Meilin, "You have to believe it or it won't conform to my vision! And remember . . ." he brought up a brass loudspeaker, "We're making MAGIC, people! We're making MOVIE MAGIC!! And we can't achieve that unless we all conform to my VISION!!"

"I've got a vision . . ." Eriol muttered darkly to Tomoyo as she made the finishing touches to his costume, "I've got a vision of shoving that horsewhip so far up Eriol Markus' ---"

"Eriol!" Tomoyo snapped, "Shush . . . there are delicate ears around!"

"Silence on set!" Shrieked Nukara irritably, "Anyway . . . back to MY VISION!! Meilin, you are Alice . . . and you are falling down that tunnel . . ." 

"Right . . ." Meilin sighed, "Falling down the tunnel . . ."

"Now . . ." Nukara continued, "I want you to close your eyes and IMAGINE you are falling down the tunnel . . . do it, do it now!"

As Meilin closed her eyes, she frowned . . . suddenly wind had picked up . . . and her skirt was billowing up, and she could faintly hear Sakura scream her name. Meilin reopened her eyes, to brieftly watch Syaotang yell in panic, and start to run toward her before a white light completely blocked her vision, making her close her eyes for a brief instant. When the light faded away, Meilin found she could open her eyes and . . .

. . . and promptly found herself standing in a field.

"Aw . . ." Meilin put a hand on her hip and looked around. "Crap."

_Meanwhile. . ._

"Meilin's in trouble!!" 

Spinel suddenly sat up and yelped this very important fact. Kero-ette opened an eye to look at her love, as her brother, Kero snickered, "Is that your Spinel-sense acting up again?"

The midnight blue panther blinked, having never seen Spiderman, "Why . . . um, yes, I would."

A paw waved in his face as Kero started to laugh at him, "Ah, you're just like Yue!" 

Kero-ette slapped her brother with her tail as she turned to look at Spinel, "What do you mean?" 

"I don't know . . . all I know is that it would be beneficial to the plot if we made some sort of fumbled rescue attempt . . ." Spinel gazed in the direction of the schools. He sighed, and glanced at Kero-ette, "I mean otherwise we'll have nothing to do aaaallllll episode!"

"Hm . . . you might be right . . ." Kero-ette sighed, "But if she's been dragged to Wonderland then what can we do?"

"How about we stay here . . ." Kero rolled on to his back, and spread his wings out lazily, "And mentally try to save her . . ."

"Mentally?" Spinel cocked his head, "As in you using what little brain you have?"

Kero-ette sniggered as Kero agreed and then thought about it, "HEY!!" 

"Sakura-chan!! Tomoyo-chan!!" 

Meilin turned in the field, cupping her hands over her mouth, "Sakura-chaaaaan!! Tomoyo-chaaaaan!! Where are you?!" She sighed, "Why me? What did I do?" She sighed and sat down in the middle of the field, "Now what? Mockery will miss me . . . and my family, and my friends and my cards . . ." She gasped, "My cards!" 

Stuffing a hand into her pockets, Meilin pulled out the Whoops cards, "Excellent!" She crowed as she pulled out her key. "Well . . . I'm not the card mistress for nothing . . ." She held out her hand, and concentrated on the small lotus petal shaped key, "Oh, power of the Lotus . . . Now Answer Us . . ." 

The Music card shook itself awake and started to hum gently, as Meilin's new and improved magic circle began to appear under her feet, Meilin smiled encouraged by this development.

"Give me the Staff of The Magical . . ." 

The key began to turn and grow; taking on a blood red handle and the lotus petal became a full flower. Meilin held her hands open, and whipped her arms forward; she squinted slightly as she yelled above the supernatural maelstrom.

"Let's do something supernatural!! Release and displace!!"

Crimson red pulses of magic throbbed slightly as the key completed the spell. Meilin grinned happily as she grabbed the new staff and pulled out a card, "What If card . . ." The music card started to pump up the volume as Meilin threw the card above her head and struck it, "What if I was out of Wonderland!!"

The strangely Windy-like spirit of the What If card flumed out of it's mistake's confine and wrapped itself around Meilin . . . only to disappear again, the Music card cut out like a needle being torn off a record.

"Ah, ah, ah!!"

The irritating voice of Eriol Mark Two floated sing-songly across the air, and Meilin looked up to see the boy sitting on a branch swing his purple clad legs languorously. The long haired boy smiled at her as he straightened the giant yellow bow tie he had, he was dressed in something similar to the costume that Tomoyo had designed for him, except now he had sparkly purple ears and his deep purple suit had sparkly bits on it. Meilin sighed, "Why are you here?"

"This is Wonderland . . . can't have a Wonderland without a Cheshire Cat now, can we Alice?"

"My name's not Alice!" Snapped Meilin, "Now . . . why don't my cards work?"

"Because!" Eriol Mark Two chirped happily.

Meilin waited for the rest of the answer as the boy sat there humming to himself happily, Meilin growled, "Okay . . . fine . . . how do I get out of here . . ."

"Simply go to 'there' and then you will no longer be 'here'." He beamed happily to her, "It's all very simple when you think about things logically."

"But that's not . . ." Meilin took a deep breathe, and calmed herself, "Why are you doing this to me then?"

"Because . . . I feel like it, and when I feel like it, I would rather much like to do 'it' rather then 'that'."

The black haired girl started to shake her fist, "I wish . . ."

"You'll make many wishes."

Meilin blinked and glanced up as Eriol Mark Two's voice suddenly deepened. He stared at her with all seriousness, "And some of them won't come true unless you believe your heart . . ." he grinned suddenly, "But there I go telling you this rather than that . . . it's time that I went there rather than here . . ."

"Wait!" Meilin gasped, "Wait!! What did you mean?!"

"Twinkle, Twinkle, little bat . . ." Eriol Mark Two started to fade away, he grinned manically, "How I wonder where you're at! He pointed at the sky and winked broadly at the confused girl, "Up above the world you fly, Like a tea tray in the sky . . ."

Meilin gawked at the boy as he faded all except for his grin. Meilin sighed as that too soon faded. "Like a tea tray in the sky . . ." she muttered irritably. "What does he mean? Why does this have to happen to me? Why is Clow such an idiot?!"

"Oh my, we're going to be late!" Twin voices chimed together as Yukito and Yukito-Bella came jogging up along the path, Meilin blinked and ran up to them.

"You're trapped here too?!" She asked the two snow rabbits quickly, they looked very cute in their identical waiter's uniforms. Meilin blinked, "Wait . . . if I'm stuck in Wonderland then you two are the white rabbits right?"

"No . . ." the two twins shook their heads, "We're playboy bunnies at the Queen of Hearts' Club . . ."  

Meilin felt a nerve in her eye twitch, "Playboy bunnies?"

The two nodded enthusiastically, "And we're twins so that makes it even better!"

"But aren't playboy bunnies supposed to be female?" Meilin eyed Yukito sceptically, but Yukito started to wave his hand dismissively.

"That's an urban myth! Besides . . . I look good in a corset and suspenders!!"

Meilin raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, "I think I pass judgement on that one . . ." she sighed and looked around ". . . I guess the Queen of Hearts' club is a good a place as any . . . how do I get there?"

"We can take you . . ." Meilin blinked and snapped her attention back to the two playboy bunnies, Yue and Yue-Bella now stood there impassively dressed in their playboy bunnies costumes. Yue-Bella raised an eyebrow and glanced at her brother, "Clow was an idiot . . . and a pervert . . ."

"I was not!!" Eriol and Eriol Mark Two's voice echoed around them.

The two moon guardians rolled their eyes and glanced at Meilin, "Well?" They held out their arms, "We'll take you to the Club . . ."

"What's the catch?" Meilin asked suspiciously, as the two moon guardians started to grin eerily. Yue and Yue-Bella aren't this nice and helpful if they can help it . . .

"There's not a catch . . ." Yue grinned, "Nothing except . . ." he trailed off and glanced about innocently, before coughing, "Thatwegettodropyoufromareallyreallyreallyhighplaceohsayabouttwothousandfeetabovetheearthforseeminglynoreasonatall."

"What was that?" Meilin put her hands on her hips, having only caught 'drop', 'really high' and 'above the earth'. Yue started to whistle, and Yue-Bella smiled, waving her hands, "Oh, nothing, nothing!!"

Meilin frowned, and shook her head, "I think I'll pass on the ride . . ." she sighed and looked around, the vast meadow was huge! "Can't you just tell me where to . . ." Meilin trailed off as she realised the moon guardians had disappeared. "Crap . . ." Meilin sighed again, "Well . . . what's next . . .?"

_Meanwhile . . ._

Nukara blinked stupidly.

Veeeery stupidly.

"What happened to my star?!" He wailed into Eriol Mark Two's ear. Eriol Mark Two glanced up from his evil game of evil solitaire . . . like solitaire only evil and sinister in a way that couldn't be described . . . he sighed for the fifth time, "I trapped her in a fantastical spell, that's unbreakable by her puny little friends, to teach her a vital lesson about . . ." he waved his hand absently, "Yadda, yadda, yadda, love, compassion, peace, blah, blah, blah, vital for the survival of mankind . . . you know how the story goes, right?"

"I think so Master . . ." Nukara pressed a finger against his bottom lip and thought hard for a moment or two, "But wouldn't it be awfully hard to teach her that elephants and mice are not a good set of companion drivers on long haul drives in a mini?"

Eriol Mark Two pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead as if feeling a terrible pain there. "How many more times do I need to tell you . . . plagiarism sucks, cut it out Pinky-uh, I mean Nukara!!"

_Elsewhere . . ._

Syaotang gazed at the spot morosely where Meilin disappeared . . . a rather dirty looking manhole cover . . .

"Are you sure she didn't just fall down the manhole?" He asked Sakura quietly, he and Syaoran had been trying to pry the cover up for the last hour or so with their swords but every time some one came along they had to hide their swords . . . and let me tell you one thing, hiding a three foot ancient steel sword which incidentally require a hellva lotta respect because it's the family's most treasured and oldest item . . . or in the case of Syaotang, bought cheap at a yard sale in Readingtown . . . is not an easy task. Eventually Tomoyo, brainy girl that she was just started telling everyone that they were making a few additions to the two Li's costumes and that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum now had big ancient swords because . . . because . . . 

_Ahem, elsewhere . . . _

"Mentally we failed . . . But that's the beauty of mental rescue attempts . . . you can keep trying as many times as it takes . . ." Kero supped at his cocktail and sighed as the sun beat down on the three sun guardians. Kero-ette was stretched out happily, and Spinel hummed a happy response to Kero's theory. The small golden teddy bear like guardian chuckled as he supped his cocktail again.

"Yes, indeedy . . . don't worry Meilin . . . we're a-comin' for ya darlin'!!"

_Back in Wonderland . . ._

"No room!!"

"There's *plenty* of room!" Meilin growled as she sat down very primly on a high padded chair, she glared at Eriol . . . who was now the Just On The Other Side Of The Fine Line Hatter, at Spinel Sun who was the March Hare, and some random dormouse who was dozing in between them. She pointed at the tremendously long table and all the chairs that were propped all around it. Some of them fairly familiar, especially the one that looked like Clow Reed's favourite chair. Meilin rolled her eyes as Eriol sat back in it and arched his fingers; trying to ignore the fact his frown was causing his spectacles to fall off.

"Here, as I'm very nice indeed . . ." Meilin sneezed slightly as the April Spinel thrust a pot of tea in front of her nose, "Have some Orange Juice and Vodka!"

Meilin frowned at him, she looked at the teapot, and then at the rest of the table, "Much as I'd like to drown my sorrows right now . . . there isn't any OJ and Vodka on the table!"

The May Spinel hiccupped and grinned fuzzily, "There isn't any . . ."

"Then why bother offering me some?! That wasn't very nice of you at all!!" Meilin demanded angrily. The June Spinel grinned again, as Eriol . . . the Not So Sane Hatter . . . pulled the absolutely massive hat off his head and gingerly balanced it so his ears kept it from falling over his eyes again. Unfortunately for the Little Less Than All There Hatter, this had the adverse effect of making his glasses exceedingly loose. As he pushed up his wire-rimmed glasses, he muttered, "It wasn't very nice of you to come and crowd our poor little table!"

"Well!" Meilin huffed, "I know but . . ."

"Yesssss?!" The Just Short Of A Few Cards Hatter and the July Spinel leant forward and inquired quite curiously.

"But . . . I just want to know how to get to the Queen Of Hearts' Club . . ."

"Well . . ." The Picnic Short Of A Ham Sandwich Hatter stood and raised his finger. Meilin stared at him waiting for him to continue, the August Spinel started to nod as if The Loopier Than A Rollercoaster Hatter was making some very profound statements.

And then just as he stood, The Wick Short of A Church Candle Hatter sat quite primly, and picked up at steaming teapot. 

"Well?"

"Well what?!" Asked the Nuttier Than Fruit Loops Hatter, his glasses slipping down his nose again, he pour a cup of tea for himself, "Weren't you listening?" He pour a cup of tea for the September Spinel, "I was speaking quite loud, you know. . ." He pour a cup of tea for Meilin, who was becoming thoroughly confused, "Just because old September—"

"We're up to October now." Spinel quickly injected.

"Old November Spinel here is quite deaf . . ." Without so much as a pause; The Rabbit Short Of A Magic Trick Hatter began to pour tea on the top of the dozing dormouse's head!

"What's that you say?" December Spinel asked, cupping his paw up to his ear and leaning closer to The Round The Bend Hatter.

Meilin stood, and stalked off knowing quite well that she would get no straight answers from The Mad Hatter and The Decemb—

"Up to January!!" Spinel hollered after Meilin as she grumbled to herself.

--The February Spinel . . .

Meilin continued to walk; until she found herself standing on a staircase . . . she looked around, and found herself standing on the left side of the floor, just upside down from the sky.

"#I gave up everything for you . . .#" a beautiful, but also manly voice sang in declaration, "#and look how you repay me . . . you are the only one . . . I'd take the sky down for . . .#" 

Meilin turned and stared with shock at the white haired Goblin King, his one green eye and his one blue eye blinked rapidly, "What the--?!" He frowned, "You're not Sarah!!"

"I know I'm not Sarah!" Meilin snapped, "I'm not Alice either . . ."

"Alice?!" The Goblin King wrinkled his nose, and folded his arms, "Who the feck is Alice?"

"I don't know, all I want to know is how I can get to the Queen Of Hearts' Club . . ." Meilin sighed and sat down. 

The Goblin King chuckled, "Oh good luck . . ." he purred, his soft chuckle making Meilin look up at him, "Because nobody ever tells anyone the right way in the Labyrn—" he cut off suddenly and slapped his forehead, "uh . . . I mean Wonderland . . ."

Meilin sighed and glanced down, "Can't you tell me the right way?" When she didn't get any answer, Meilin looked up and gasped as a pure white barn owl dives towards her. She scowled as she realised that the Goblin King was gone, and the owl was flying off into the distance singing, "Dance, magic dance!!" Quietly under it's breath.

"Great . . ." muttered Meilin, she got up and walked around for a bit, "Onwards I guess . . ."

"Okay, okay . . . so . . ." Kero cracked an eye open, and glared at Spinel who shrugged, "So that attempt failed . . ."

Kero-ette frowned deeply, and growled at Spinel, "You were only meant to blow the bloody doors off . . ."

As Spinel and Kero-ette muttered about what had gone wrong with their last mental attempt to save Meilin, Kero looked out across the streets, "Well . . . let's give it another try, shall we?"

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

----------------------------

[Nelvana Styling Advert – insert big loud music and really corny voice-overs]

_Big Narrator Type Guy: This Fanfic on FF.net . . ._

_Whatever comes . . ._

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can only wish one last wish . . .

_Promise me._

**Eriol Mark Two**: Sometimes you gotta give some tough love . . .

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can only give one last gift . . .

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

**Yue-Bella**: I trust you always . . . I love you . . .

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can dream one last dream . . . 

_Come on! With me . . ._

**Kero-ette**: we're on your side, never forget that . . .

_B.N.T.G: One New Cardcaptor . . . One Last Series . . . One More Bout Of Insanity . . ._

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

**Meilin**: [lifts tear-filled eyes] . . . I'd do it for you . . .

**Cardcaptor Meilin: Series Zero.Three – One last time . . .**

----------------------------

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

Now about three inches high due to a freak card stampede, and perched upon a very tall lotus flower, Meilin folded her arms against, and sighed.

"Aw, hell no."

Looming before her was Tweedle Wolf, and Tweedle Tango. The two Li's stared at her with a trace of menace in their gazes, and yelled at her. "HELLO!! WE'RE NOT ON A TRAIN!!"

"I can see that . . ." Meilin sighed again, "okay . . . what do you want?"

"WE'VE COME TO ASK YOU QUESTIONS THREE . . . WE'LL TELL YOU THE WAY IF YOU CAN ANSWER ME!!"

"Okay, then . . ." she rubbed her hands together and nodded, "I'll take you on then!!" 

The two Tweedle Li's glanced at each other and folded their arms, they were dressed in their uniforms, Meilin found herself grinding her teeth in an effort not to rip apart the awful orange robes of Syaotang which remained in complete opposite to Syaoran traditional green robes. "THE FIRST QUESTION . . . WHICH COMES FIRST AND NOT SECOND, AND NOT THIRD BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE SILLY . . ." the two glared at her, as Syaoran spoke first, "THERE IS SOMEONE I LOVE!"

Meilin nodded, as Syaotang spoke, "THERE IS SOMEONE I LOVE TOO!!"

The black haired card mistress blinked, "Where's the question in that?"

"THERE WASN'T ONE . . . HERE'S THE QUESTION!!" They both took a deep breath, Syaoran once again the first to speak, "SHE KNOWS I LOVE HER . . ."

". . . BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW I LOVE HER!!" Syaotang yelled back. The two turned their attention back to Meilin and yelled loudly, "IS THIS TRUE?!"

Meilin winced, but her nimble mind started turning, "Well . . ." Meilin thought instantly of Syaotang's response to Yuki-Bella, but then thought about the fact that both of the Tweedle Li's were Syaotang and Syaoran . . . which could mean, she closed her eyes and nodded to herself, "Erm . . . yes, this is true?"

"CORRECT!!"

Meilin breathe a sigh of relief and looked up again, as the two Li's glanced at each other. Syaoran again the first to speak, "I TOLD HER SO . . ."

". . . I HAVEN'T TOLD HER SO!!" Syaotang finished, they folded their arms again and stared at her, "IS THIS TRUE?!"

Reaching the same conclusion as before, Meilin nodded more confidently, "Yes, this is true!"

"FINAL QUESTION!!" Roared the two, "SHE IS SHORTER THAN ME!!" Announced Syaoran, as Syaotang roared just as loudly, "SHE IS SHORTER THAN ME!! IS THIS TRUE?!"

Meilin blinked as this threw her thinking for a loop, while Sakura remained short than Syaoran, that part of the statement was true but Yuki-Bella was taller than Syaotang . . . she frowned, did this mean that Syaotang wasn't in love with Yukito-Bella? But then . . . who could he be in love with?!

"Erm . . . this is false?"

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" The two Tweedles stuck their tongues out at her, and put their hands on their hips, "WRONG!!" 

Meilin sighed and, just like everyone in this, she blinked and they were gone.

"Okay . . . let me get this straight . . ." Nukara said slowly so not to loose the tread of precious thought he was now grasping onto. "We are . . ."

"The bad guys . . ." Eriol Mark Two glanced up from his evil book, and nodded slowly.

"And they are . . ."

"The good guys . . ." Eriol Mark Two turned an evil page in his evil book. Nukara was making good progress . . . well, for a moon guardian with the intellect of a glass of water . . . which interestingly was an I.Q of 7. 

"And we want to . . ." Nukara paused slowly and made a motion with his hand to tell Eriol Mark Two that he didn't want help with this one, "We want to make sure . . . that . . ."

Eriol Mark Two slid a decidedly evil looking S Club Seven bookmark into his evil book, to make sure he didn't loose his evil page. He folded his evil hands in his evil lap and looked at his evil moon guardian evil—uh, I mean encouragingly.

_Meanwhile. . . where the Moon Guardians' I.Q were just the combined I.Q of Steven Hawking, Einstein and Data from Star Trek. _

Casually leaning against the balcony's railing, Yuki-Bella yawned quietly. . . Yukito caught the yawn off her, and also yawned quietly, Touya also began to yawn and was quickly followed by Nakuru. Yuki-Bella grinned softly, "Sorry . . . I'm just a little tired . . . guess I didn't get much sleep last night . . ."

All eyes turned to Nakuru who pouted and folded her arms, "much as I'd like to take credit . . ." she sighed, and turned to Yukito-Bella, "are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine . . ." Yuki-Bella waved her hand slightly, "I just need a couple of days rest and then I'll be happy and as bouncy as the day I was born . . ."

"I hope so . . ." Nakuru sighed, "I just don't like the idea of having to go all mushy on you . . . particually if you choose a fairly random moment to fall off the—" Touya cleared his throat, and nodded his head in the direction of the balcony railing. Nakuru sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "She's gone, isn't she?"

Yukito and Touya nodded slowly.

Nakuru sighed again, and drew a deep breath. 

"YUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIII-BEEELLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA!!!"

Eriol Mark Two glanced up in amusement as Nakuru screamed the name of her girlfriend.

"I'm so evil . . ." he murmured, as he looked out his window, the pale legs of Yukito-Bella dangled, swinging gently side to side. Eriol Mark Two smirked, "I love me . . . no, really . . ." he held up his hand, and magically appear a small hand puppet of himself, "I'm not just saying that 'cause I think you are da bomb, I'm sayin' it cause I really do love me . . ."  

The hand puppet blushed and tried to hide his face.

As Eriol Mark Two cooed sweet loving to this tiny little cloth thingy, Nukara blinked and looked at the flash cards Eriol Mark Two had given him, "Okay . . . so . . . one more time . . . we're the bad guys . . . and they are the good guys and we're trying to . . ."

_On The Flipside . . ._

Meilin rubbed her temples, "This is getting stupider and stupider . . ."

Before her, several signs pointed to 'Here', 'There', 'Everywhere', 'Certain Death' and of course, the classic 'You Are HERE' – an arrow pointing at two foot prints on the ground. Meilin sighed and looked around, "Is there no end in sight . . .?" 

The black haired girl blinked as a strange creaking sound suddenly occur. She glanced up at the sign, which now had an addition, a sign that now pointed to 'The End'.

"Funny . . . hilarious Eriol Mark Two . . ." She sighed and glanced about, "well . . ." the girl made as if she was rolling up her sleeves, and nodded resolutely to herself. "Okay . . . I want to go to the Queen of Hearts' Club . . ." 

The creaking noise sounded again, and Meilin glanced up to see the sign now displaying yet another branch of direction. Meilin grinned and nodded, "And since no one ever tells you the right way . . . I shall go the very opposite of that direction . . ." she saluted the sign, "Thanks chump!"

"YUUUUUUKIII-BELLLA!! WAKE UP!! PLEASE!! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!!!" 

Nakuru screamed frantically, as Yukito, Touya and she tried to help the very unconscious Yukito-Bella up. The snow rabbit-Bella was completely out of it, and her delicate little hand was slipping, slipping, SLIPPING out of their reach. . .

"It's not that far to the ground . . ." grunted Touya, his dark blue eyes squinted shut, "I say we . . . let her fall . . ."

"WHAT?!" Cried Nakuru, "We can't!!" she lifted her foot to brace it against the railing, "We'll have to pull her up!!"

"Are you kidding . . ." groused Touya, as he broke out into a sweat, "She weighs a *ton*!!"

"Well . . ." Nakuru muttered, "She *does* eat the same as Yukito . . ." 

Yukito sighed wearily as he tried to tighten his grip on his sister's hand, "Again . . . what can we say? We're growing false forms of two moon guardians that simply don't eat . . . can you blame us?"

"YES!!" 

As Meilin walked along the yellow tiled road, she thought about what she had been experiencing lately. "So . . ." she sighed and folded her arms around the back of her head as she gazed thoughtfully at the sky, "Syaotang is in love with someone who isn't taller than him . . ."

The clouds above rolled past merrily, gleefully and in perfect shapes. 

Meilin sighed again, "I wish I could find out who . . ." she smiled slightly, "of course . . . it would be nice if it was me . . . I mean that would be just a perfect sweet happy ending to this sorry excuse for a fanfic—"

"Hoooeeeeeee!!"

A piercing shriek caught Meilin's attention. She spun to find herself staring face to face with Sakura. An . . . upside down Sakura-chan . . . hanging from what appeared to be a bright pink hovering chair . . .

"Sakura-chan?!"

"Uh . . . no . . ." Tomoyo's calm, and prim voice corrected, "We're Humpty . . ."

"And Dumpty . . ." Sakura gulped awkwardly as she tried valiantly waved her arms in a vain attempt to right herself. Meilin smiled slightly as she gave Sakura, uh, *Dumpty* a helpful shove the right way up. The girl spun, but was turned up right, she gave Meilin a thankful smile as she wobbled slightly. "Arigato . . ."

Meilin waved her hand, "Never mind . . . anyway . . ." she turned away from Sakura and glanced up at Tomoyo, who was floating in a nice purple hovering seat, "I'm pleased to meet you . . ."

"As much as it is impolite as me to say such a thing, erm . . ." Tomoyo frowned slightly, "I guess it's you're the reason I couldn't wear the same costume as before, eh?"

Meilin blinked, "Me?"

"I wanted to wear nice pale yellows but no, no, no . . . *You* had to wear yellow . . ." Tomoyo, uh, Humpty pressed a gloved hand against her pale cheek, "My, whatever will be next?"

"Uh . . . actually . . ." Meilin decided that a swift change of subject was needed, "I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the Queen Of Hearts' Club?"

"Why?" Sakura-Dumpty inquiered as she fell upside down again.

"Because I want to go there." Meilin breathed deeply so she could keep her temper. The two girls on hovering egg seats exchanged a puzzled look.

"There?" Tomoyo-Humpty asked, her voice taking on a very posh accent, "Why one earth would you want to go *there*, when you are already *here*?!"

Meilin's head started to hurt, as she explianted, "I want to go to The Queen Of Heart Club, because in the story, that's what Alice does, she goes to the Queen of Heart. . ."

"Who on earth is *Alice*?!"Sakura questioned, "And why would Alice want to see The Queen Of Hearts . . . after all, everyone knows that nobody wants to see the Queen Of Hearts, and the Queen of Hearts wants to see everyone!"

"What does that mean?" Pondered Meilin aloud to herself, "Does that mean the Queen of Hearts is a bad woman?"

She looked up in time to catch a look of pure horror on the faces of Sakura and Tomoyo, and blinked. She turned and came face to face with one very tall, one very badly dressed, one very angry Queen of Hearts. Meilin swallowed, and smiled hesitantly, "I suppose you are the Queen Of Hearts?"

Ruby Moon, the Queen Of Hearts, was dressed in a tight wine red bodice, a flowing black and red skirt, and a high frilly lace collar, the woman growled menacingly, "I am not a bad woman . . ." she hissed into Meilin's face, and waved a black and red butterfly wing-shaped fan in front of her, "I am the Queen of Hearts . . . and *you* are standing in the middle of my Club!!"

"I can't take much more of this!!" Touya grunted, and he tightened his grip on Yuki-Bella's ankle, "She's slipping!!"

Yukito craned his neck and looked around, "There's only one thing for it!" He and Nakuru let go of Yuki-Bella and stepped back.

"Hey!!" Touya protested as he was suddenly almost dragged over with the unconscious moon guardian, "Get back here!!"

There was a flash of bright light and Yue and Ruby Moon dashed over the side, grabbing both of Yuki-Bella's arms and pulling her over railing to safety.

"Oh MY GAAAAAAWDDDDD!!!" Shrieked a hapless camera girl, as half the film class watched the moon angel and the butterfly girl save Yuki-Bella from certain grassy doom. Touya grabbed Yuki-Bella's arm and started to help her out of the room, he smiled slightly as he nodded to all the other students. The class were fixated on the two winged creatures that Nakuru and Yukito had morphed into, Ruby smiled uncertainly, and fluttered her wings slightly, Yue folded his arms and glared at anyone who looked remotely like they were going to reach out and touch his gossamer, silken hair. "Okay . . ." Ruby held up a hand, "I know what this looks like. . ."

Yue scoffed.

"And I know some of you might feel a little disturbed by our true nature. . ."

Yue snorted.

"But let me assure you that even though we have changed our appearance we, that is Yukito and Nakuru are still okay, we're just them only magical and capable of flight and, while that might seem like a frightening thought, we aren't going to hurt you. . ."

Yue muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Much'.

"And there will be no need or call for witch hunting. . ."

Yue rolled his eyes.

"Or to involve the mass media. . ."

Yue readed into the folds of his shawl thingy and pulled out a thin silver tube and two sets of sunglasses.

"So nobody go call the army or anything stupid like that. . ."

Yue put on one pair of the glasses and slipped the other on Ruby's nose.

"Okay? So what I want you to do is look at Mister Black. . ."

Yue raise an eyebrow.

"And wait as he . . . takes you picture. . ."

Yue twiddled some dials, and then pressed a button. A bright beam of light filled the room, and the students all stared gormlessly at the two. Ruby sighed, and Yue began to talk, "Okay . . . you will forget everything you've seen here, there were no transformations, all that happened was that while you were working on your project, Yukito-Bella tripped and fell out the window, she had a nasty fall but there was no need to call for help, she's resting in the master bedroom, and you will continue your project, working hard, and studying for your finals."

Ruby sighed as they walked out the room, and tossed over her should, "Also remember to get Nakuru a bagel when she returns, preferable chocolate bagel!"

Yue rolled his eyes, "What are you like?"

"Don't tell me you've never taken advantage of the flashy thingy?"

"No. . . it would dishonourable!" Yue growled, then he caught a quick flash of amusement on Ruby's lips, "Why have you . . ." he frowned, "Have you ever flashy thingy me and made me do something?"

"No . . ." Ruby drew the syllable out overly innocently, "Never . . ."

Yue growled and grabbed her arm, "Have you ever flashy thingy-ed me?!" As Ruby began to chuckle, Yue demanded, "What in the seven circles of Clow did you do to me, Ruberta Moon?!"

"Hey!" Ruby started, "How'd you know my real name?!"

Yue cocked an eyebrow, and smirked, "Have you . . ." he began slowly and maliciously, "Ever . . . flashy thingy me . . . and made me . . . do anything?"

"Ooooh. . . we were so close!"

Kero whined as their latest mental rescue failed, "So very close . . . it's a pity we got knocked back just at that last second!"

"Yeah . . ." Kero-ette sipped her cocktail and opened an eye, it was coming to sunset now, "figure we should give it a try in the real world?"

"I dunno . . ." Suppi hiccupped, "Would we make it there in time?"

Kero-ette growled and turned on her brother, "How much sugar did you spike his drink with?!"

"Oh. . ." Kero grinned, as he settled back, "It might have been a grain or two or. . ."

Kero-ette sighed and eased Suppi back into his chair, "Or?"

"A kilogram or two . . ."

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!" 

Meilin blinked for a second as The Queen of hearts bellowed in her face. She spun as another voice sounded in agreement, and then off with her hands!! Yue, the King of Diamonds, frowned down at her coldly. Meilin now found herself on a massive . . . snakes and ladders board!! 

"What did I do?!" Meilin spun to find Yue-Bella glaring down at her, as the Queen of Clubs.

"Do?!" The Queen of Clubs shook her head, "What didn't you do, child?! That's the Question!"

"What question?!" Meilin blinked, suddenly frightened, the guardians never looked friendly, but at least none of them had looked like they really wanted to detach her head from her body. "What are you talking about?"

"The question, the question! Everyone knows the question!!" A fourth guardian walked up and yelled, he looked just like Ruby Moon only with Yue's clothes in Ruby's colours. Meilin frowned, she'd never seen him before.

"Who are you?!"

"I . . ." the male Ruby Moon jutted out his chin proudly, "I am. . ."

His voice got lost as all the people Meilin had met suddenly appeared in circle all around her, asking her questions upon questions, "SHE IS SHORTER THAN ME!! IS THIS – Would you like OJ an—Why would you want to go 'there' rather than stayi---" Meilin grabbed her ears and screamed quietly, they were starting to over whelm her, what could she do?!

The poor girl looked up, and saw . . . of all things . . . a tea-tray floating in the sky . . .

"Twinkle, Twinkle . . ." Eriol Mark Two's voice started to float more clearly above the others' voices, "Little Bat . . . oh, how I wonder . . ." Meilin winced as Tweedle Wolf and Tweedle Tango started to bellow at her, their faces becoming quite red. Meilin shook her head, if she stayed any longer . . . the girl grabbed her key and scrambled away from them, pushing as hard as she could. The Music card span out and flew just ahead of her, loudly sing the magic girl tune and adding to the cacophony. "Power of the Lotus!!" Meilin hollered as loudly as she could, "Now Answer Us!!" She threw the key out on it's chain, and span it quickly, "Release and Displace!!" The staff appeared, and Meilin swirled it once around her wrist. She pulled out the Butterfly card and threw it ahead of her, striking it as hard as she could. "BUTTERFLY CARD!!" She screamed as the mad, mad crowd behind her gave chase, "FLY ME OUTTA HERE!!"

Syaotang sighed in defeat.

Sakura watched Syaotang sigh and bit her light pink lip in despair.

Tomoyo filmed Sakura watching Syaotang sighing and biting her lip in desolation.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at Tomoyo filming Sakura watching Syaotang sighing and biting her lip in depression.

Eriol grinned happily and set down a tea tray.

The four looked at him and frowned, "Why are you happy?" Syaotang growled darkly. Eriol smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry so much . . . Sakura came out of this just fine and so will Meilin . . . not only that but this is the work of a defective Clow Reed reincarnation's impersonator. . ." he nodded with all sureness to himself, "And besides . . . Eriol Markus could never out do me . . ."

"I could . . ." the five jumped, at the mellow voice of Eriol Mark Two. The blue haired boy – Eriol Mark Two that is – grinned slightly, "If I was Clow Reed's reincarnation . . . which I'm not . . ." 

As he turned and walked away, Eriol stood and clenched his fists, "How in the hell does he do that?!" 

Syaotang rolled his eyes, "Boy is creepier than Carho . . ." 

Eriol pouted and sank to the ground, "I hate him . . ."

"We know, Eriol . . ." Tomoyo murmured soothingly, "You told us about an hour ago . . ."

"That long ago?" Eriol smirked angrily, "Well, let me reassure you about my feelings for him . . . I HATE HIM!!"

Yuki-Bella opened her eyes slowly, and smiled as Ruby Moon's face swam into blurredness. 

"Can I have my glasses . . .?" Yuki-Bella asked quietly, "I kinda can't see a thing . . ."

Ruby Moon's expression twisted into . . . Yukito-Bella shrugged, an expression she couldn't make out and waited patiently for her glasses to be pressed into her hand. Touya – a dark blur – and Yue – a white blur with smudgings of Blue – hovered in the doorway. She smiled at them, "What happened?"

"You fell over the railing . . ." Ruby murmured quietly, as she slipped Yuki-Bella's glasses on her face. Now Yuki-Bella could see the hurt, worried look Ruby was sporting. The snow-rabbit-Bella smiled slightly, "I must have slipped . . ."

"Nuh-uh . . ." Ruby shook her head, her dark pink bangs swishing quietly. "After Bunny boy over there –" she jerked her thumb over at Yue, who had the good grace to shift his eyes elsewhere  "-decided to fall head over heels in love with the ground, I put down that grippy stuff that they put on roads . . . you didn't slip . . ." 

Yuki-Bella pressed a hand against Ruby's cheek, "I'm okay now . . ." 

"You're losing magic . . . and you know it . . ."

"But it's just because Meilin can't handle us right now . . . you know that . . . it happened with them over there . . . now it's happening here . . ."

"But this time there's no 'Touya' for you . . ." Ruby balled up her fists, and growled. Yuki-Bella glanced up as she heard the door slide shut quietly, mentally thanking Touya and Yue for their good grace, she turned her attention back on Ruby, "Everything will be okay."

"I just can't help you . . ." Ruby bowed her head so that her dark pink hair obscured her features. She couldn't see as a light purple light filled the room, and she felt a wing wrap around her shoulders. Ruby looked up as Yue-Bella slipped from the bed and knelt before her. The light purple cat-like eyes were warm as Yue-Bella's cool voice murmured soothing noises. "Everything will be okay, Ruby . . . everything will be absolutely okay. . ."

The two held each other, unaware of the presence of one evil little magical git with blue hair and glasses.

"Yes indeed . . ." Eriol Mark Two chuckled quietly to himself, "Everything will be absolutely fine and dandy . . . for *me* . . ."

"I still hate him."

Eriol growled to his two favourite reincarnations as they sat in a tree above the girls. The afternoon was wearing on, and nobody seemed very concerned about the fact that Meilin had disappeared, that Yuki-Bella had fainted, that Nukara was a complete dimwit. Syaotang sighed and looked out, he wished he could do more to help Meilin . . . but they were running out of options. He snorted at that idea, they HAD run out of options. A quiet chuckle from below them made him looked down. He tensed as he met grey-lavender eyes coolly staring up at him. Syaoran tensed, and Eriol glared at Eriol Mark Two, his own lavender-grey eyes narrowing.

"How you doin'?" Eriol Mark Two's voice floated up to them as he stared up at them. He chuckled again, "Come now . . . you always look at me with such an expression . . . like I'm going to make you fall out of the tree. . ."

"But you are!" Syaotang growled, "And that's why we took precautions!!" He tugged at the rope they had used to tie themselves to the tree with. "We know what Eriol did, and we know what you're going to do!!"

Eriol Mark Two looked faintly displeased, "Well . . . that's just mean of you!" He folded his arms and glared at them, "In fact that's just spoiled my entire day. . ."

Eriol sniggered, "Good!"

"Unless . . ." Eriol Mark two grinned lazily, and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh no . . ." Syaoran protested, "There's no 'Unless'!!"

"Unless . . ." Eriol mark Two slapped his forehead, "Of course . . . why would I think of something so terrible mundane!!" He grinned at them, and raised his hand. The three boys exchanged a suspicious look, and then glared at Eriol Mark Two. The evil little rogue smirked up at them, "This is such a better idea . . . please concentrate . . . you're about to be a part of greatness at work . . ." and with that, he gave them a camp little wave . . .

For a few moments, nothing happened.

Eriol Mark Two smirked and swung his hands behind his back. Syaotang frowned and resisted the urge to untie his rope to jump down and throttle the man, Syaoran avoided making eye contact, and tried not to catch any of Eriol Mark Two's flirtatious winks. "I was a git in my past life," Eriol's left eye began to twitch as he realised what had happened, "I am a git in this life . . . and . . ." he tipped his head back and roared, "I AM A GIT REBORN!!!"

Right at the top of the tree, a cute, really cute little robin decided to peach on the very top branch . . . this minor disturbance in the force made a tiny little wobble. There was a loud creak, and a huge crash as the tree simply uprooted, did a three point seven flip and fell over.

Eriol Mark Two raised his hand to salute his handy work, tears brimming, yes, *brimming* in his grey-lavender eyes, "I am a freaking comedian . . ." he murmured, his voice getting all choked up, "That was riotous . . ."

_Meanwhile . . ._

"Don't panic!! Don't panic!!" 

Sakura and Tomoyo looked up as the three sun guardians came into land. Suppi looked a little worse for wear, and Kero-ette was now sporting a nice suntan, Kero grinned widely, "We've come to save Meilin now . . ."

"You took your time . . ." Sakura folded her arms, and squinted at her sun guardian, "Meilin fell in hours ago . . ."

"Weeellll . . ." Kero's eyes flickered to the side suspiciously, "We, uh, had too . . . uh, save . . . uh . . ."

Sakura was going to roll her eyes when Eriol's tea tray started to rattle, the pot and cup jangled slightly, as the entire thing started to glow. Sakura quickly called forward her staff and leapt to her feet, Kero-ette and the other guardians quickly turned into their fully forms and Yue and Touya came sprinting up, we sense magic!! Yue came to a halt and stared at the tea tray, he folded his arms, before tipping his head back and praying to the moon. Touya tried not to smirk as he caught snatches of, 'Why me? What did I do? A freaking tea tray, for Clow's sake . . . I'm Yue Moon guardian of the Clow, and what happen . . . a floating, glowing tea tray!!'

Syaotang and Syaoran panted slightly as they rounded the corner, with Eriol – who was still cursing Eriol Mark Two's name – in tow. "What's going on?!" Syaotang yelled, "My salad board's goin' crazy!!"

"See for yourself . . ." Yue pointed at the floating, glowing tea tray. All fell quiet as the half filled teacup started to rattle even more violently, and glow even brighter. There were gasps all around as Meilin ascended from the teacup like a yellow clad angel.

"Meilin!!" Yelled Sakura, "you're okay!!"

Meilin opened her eyes and sank to the ground . . . only to yelp and stumble into Syaotang's arms as she sat in some hot spilt tea. She scrunched up her eyes as she rubbed the cooling patch of tea, and buried her face in his chest. "Ouchies . . ."

Meanwhile, Syaotang was going bright . . . oh, how shall we say? Maroon? Yes, he was going bright maroon, his ears growing hotter and hotter, and then there was steam coming out of them . . .

Meilin sniffed and straightened slowly, she winced again, and glanced at him. Syaotang's face was a little red, and the steam was now slowing down. "Uh . . . thanks . . ."

"Don't mention it." Syaotang retorted stiffly, he blushed again, and smiled slightly as he looked away and asked softly, "Are you . . . you okay?"

Meilin blinked slightly, but smiled, "Yeah . . ." she reached up and curled an hand around her elbow, "One heck of a trippy trip though . . ." she smiled and chuckled, "Thought the Happy, and the Anti-Happy cards were bad . . ." 

Syaotang glanced at her, she was so beautiful, the pale yellow complimenting her hair perfectly, and her shoulders were pale against the deep yellow of the sleeveless shirt she wore. Meilin looked at him, her eyes were soft as they latched onto a leaf in his hair, "What happened to you?"

"I was in a tree and then . . ." he sighed and lean forward to murmur, "And then tree fell over . . ."

"Don't you mean . . ." Meilin blinked, as she leant forward, "And then you fell out of the tree?"

Syaotang felt a soft smile of amusement tug at her lips, and felt . . . he didn't know what he felt, well, he did . . . he felt that it would be absolutely perfect if he could kiss her . . . if only . . . if only . . .

If only . . .

If only Sakura's camera was pressed right against her right cheek, and Syaoran wasn't growling threateningly in his left ear, and Clow Reed's aura wasn't suddenly making itself known.

Yue sighed, "Since my sister is currently not here . . ." he sighed and spun with half hearted surprise, "This aura!"

The group looked around as Clow's aura pulsed for a second and then disappeared.

_Meanwhile . . ._

Eriol Mark Two stared down at the small group and smiled indulgently. 

"Hm."

He smirked and tossed his head slightly; the group spun and stared in that direction. He chuckled slightly and glanced in another direction. Spinellita sighed and glanced up at her master, "[racticing the ol' throwing your aura trick, master?"

"What can I say . . ." Eriol Mark Two grinned irritatingly, "I'm a man of many talents . . ."

"I think you should rest a little longer . . ." 

Yuki-Bella smiled and pressed a hand against Nakuru's cheek, "I'm okay . . ." 

Nakuru frowned slightly, and cupped her hand over Yuki-Bella's, "I don't like this . . . whatever is happening to you . . . I don't like it . . . I . . ." she frowned deeper, "You . . ."

"NAAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUUURRRRRUUUUUUU!!! WHEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEE ARRRRREEEEEE YOOOOOOOUUUUU?!"

Nukara's voice echoed around the courtyard, Yuki-Bella chuckled lightly as Nakuru's eyes widened in horror, "I think you should make a run for it before he finds you!!"

Nakuru bit her lip, "Only if you are okay . . ." 

At Yuki-Bella's nod, the moon guardian's false form spun and made a get away. But . . . as Yuki-Bella turned to re-enter the building . . . both false forms missed the fact Yuki-Bella's hand flash in and out of reality for a second . . .

As Sakura and Tomoyo dragged Meilin away to check her health, and Eriol dragged Syaoran away for the sake of Syaotang's health, and Spinel, Kero and Kero-ette went to go eat something that was probably bad for their health, and Yue and Touya went off to do something that would keep thousands of fan-girls happy and healthy, Syaotang smiled slightly, his hand loosely clasped around the leaf that Meilin had pulled from his hair. He didn't even care that the Music card was faintly humming the season three theme tune softly.

He didn't know why . . .

He didn't know when . . .

He didn't even care how . . .

But he had made up his mind.

He was going to tell her . . . he was going to tell Meilin that . . . she had toilet paper trailing from her left shoe . . . his eyes flickered up from the annoying paper trail to the back of her silken black haired head. 

And then he was going to tell her he loved her.

"A man . . ." 

A nasty smirk spread over Eriol Mark Two's lips as he noticed Yuki-Bella's hand fade in and out.

"Yes, indeed . . . A man of many, many talents . . ."

-----------------------------------

[Cue Brand Spanking New Ending Music – To The Ending Song 'Fruits Candy' with Yue-bella singing]

_Now, Cardcaptor listen up,_

_You've got a fight before you,_

_But don't worry, you'll pull through,_

_Because . . ._

_You, me, Kero-ette. Simple._

_Come on!_

_Let's go, Cardcaptor!_

_You're the Magic Girl, now, Meilin!_

_Come on! You'd better be ready, now!_

_Cardcaptor . . . Meilin!!_

-----------------------------------

_And now it's time for Leave It To Kero-ette    _

Kero-ette: Moshi, moshi minna-chan!! It's autumn now, and everyone's going to school!! Wai!! I hope you'll keep trying your hardest, especially if you're starting at a new school . . . don't be scared or lonely 'cause you've got me and Meilin and Yue-Bella and of course everyone cheering you on!!

[Presses face against screen] _Kero-ette-chan CHECK!! KEEP ON DANCING!!_

Wai!! So much happened today . . . makes up for last episode for being so boring, eh? Cool, cool, cool!! How could you not enjoy . . . wait . . . how come I wasn't in today's story much?! Grrr . . . well, at least our leading, bright star, Meilin-chan was the star of the show, and didn't she keep on fighting!! That's our girl!!

[Sits behind low table, on pillow, and sips at cocktail] But what this I see? Sad, sad faces! No, don't be sad, because this isn't the end!! No!! Please R&R and come back for the next fun-fun part of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Hon na!!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: I can't wait!! There's a fair coming to Tomoeda and there's going to be rides . . . I just hope the rain can stay away long enough!! What's this? Why is everyone so depressed!! It's going to be really romantic, I can tell . . . in fact . . . I'm going to tell Syaotang that I . . . I love him!! 

_Meilin and Syaotang's Unnecessarily Romantic Episode!!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

_Release!_

----------------------------------

_Movie Trailer_

_Big Narrator Type Guy: This Fanfic on FF.net . . ._

The rain dripped off her nose, running into her tears. Her voice was a near whisper.

_"If I could only wish one wish . . ."_

_{Insert Uplifting Movie Quality Music}_

_Meilin has to fight as Dark Forces draw near . . . or lose those whom she holds dear . . . Coming Soon To A Fanfic, [hopefully] Near You . . ._

_The Last Episode . . ._

C A R D C A P T O R M E I L I N :

It's The Last Card, Meilin! Honestly!

"You're the only magic girl for the job, Meilin!"


	22. Meilin and Syaotang’s Unnecessarily Roma...

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! 

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~Flashback~~

#Singing#

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Three**

By Dr Megalomania.

[Please Thank Elluxion for saving this fic from the deep pits of writer's block . . . I dunno what happened, I dunno why or indeed how . . . but she broke it with this dedication . . . http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1086358&chapter=4 Please, please review her fics, please read them, and thank her dearly . . . Elluxion, this chapter's for you . . . considering you saved the story!!]

{A Single, Crimson Lotus Petal Lands On Seemingly Pure White Water . . .}

[Cue Platinum And Meilin Singing Third Season Song]

_I am the 'captor . . ._

_Look at my power!_

_In this world, things will happen . . ._

_But not to worry, we can take it on . . ._

_Remember, that you and I . . . we are stronger together!_

_So whatever blunder we must face . . ._

_Whatever mistake of Clow's . . ._

_We will face it and we will win!_

_Whatever comes . . ._

_Promise me._

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

"Master?" 

Eriol Mark Two glanced up from his evil book reading. "Yes, my dearest Suppilita?"

Spinellita frowned, "My name's---"

"I know, I know . . . but I temporarily channelled the spirit of Rubix Luna . . ." 

"Ahem," the small blue cat-alita sighed and shook her head, "Start again?"

Eriol Mark Two resumed his evil sewing, "Please."

"Master?"

Eriol Mark Two glanced up from his evil book reading. "Yes, my dearest Spinellita?"

"What will be your plan? That girl, Meilin is growing stronger . . . and you haven't even mocked Touya yet!"

"Typical, one always just seems to slip right through the net!" Eriol Mark Two pouted, and nodded, "Well . . . I've got a plan that could change that . . ."

"And then the boy?"

"I was talking about the boy actually . . ." Eriol Mark Two resumed his book reading, and shrugged, "As for Meilin . . ." he shrugged against, "Ehhhh . . . something'll come up. . . in fact, it'll come bounding through the door any minute now . . ."

The door burst open, and in yet another strangely familiar and repeated way, Rubix Luna . . . evil double of Ruby moon . . . bounded in, in his false form. "I think I'll enjoy pretending to be a teenager . . ." Rubix's eyes narrowed, as he pressed a finger against his cheek, "Which reminds me! Can we go to the valentine's day ball?!"

"Valentine's day ball?!" Spinellita's eyes bugged, "But it's the middle of winter!!" She paused, and glanced at her master, "unless . . ."

Eriol Mark Two smiled and closed his evil book, "Unless a certain evil, brilliant, and not to mention handsome reincarnation of a certain brilliant, and not to mention handsome Magician just happens to fix things so Tomoeda County Council, in what they perceive as a brilliant move to entertain the Christmas visitor, suddenly and inexplicably decide to hold Valentine celebrations in the middle of winter . . ."

"Master . . ." Spinellita hummed in appreciation, "You have the best ideas!"

Eriol Mark Two smiled indulgently, "I know . . ."

"Yeah, but . . ." Rubix frowned, "Where are we going to find this certain evil, brilliant, and not to mention handsome reincarnation of a certain brilliant, and not to mention handsome Magician who can just happen to fix things so Tomoeda County Council, in what they perceive as a brilliant move to entertain the Christmas visitor, suddenly and inexplicably decide to hold Valentine celebrations in the middle of winter, conveniently at my high school?"

Eriol Mark Two pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, and Spinellita shook her head veeeeeeeery slowly. 

_Part Eighteen:_

_Meilin and Syaotang's Unnecessarily Romantic Episode!_

"KAAAAAWWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

Meilin jumped three feet in the air as Sakura squealed her head off. The green-eyed card mistress sighed happily, and held up her camera, " I'm ready to capture all of your Kawaii actions today at this festival of love, Meilin-chan! Ganbatte!"

Meilin blushed, "We're just going to meet a few friends, ne?" 

Tomoyo smiled as they walked up to the Tomoeda Valentine Ball's Fair, "Of course . . . Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun and of course . . . *Syaotang-kun* . . ."

//Syaotang-kun?// Meilin's imagination echoed quietly and decided to raise a couple of sweet memories for her. 

_"Return to your mistake's confine!" Meilin shouted, "Interrupt card!!"_

_The evil version of Chiharu's eyes widened as Meilin's staff swung into place, she couldn't believe that she had been foiled just like the late card. Only this time the card had put up a bit of a battle, but ultimately Meilin's idea of having Yamazaki tell a lie right to the end without being interrupted had worked. The card sighed as it became a card, but it chuckled mischievously as it ducked out of Meilin's way. Even though it had been Meilin's idea, Syaotang was the one who had grabbed Chiharu before she could interrupt Yamazaki. Thus defeated, the card landed in Syaotang's hand. _

_Madison made a big deal of it of course, "In your face Meilin! Look at that!" She threw her arms around Syaotang's neck, "Syaotang baby, you rule!!"_

_"Maybe next time, Meilin," Sakura put her hand on Meilin's shoulder, "You'll win it for sure!"_

_"Syaotang rules! Meilin sucks!!" Madison cheered, she tugged at Syaotang's arm, "Come on Syaotang!! Let's go celebrate!!"_

_Syaotang stayed where he was, he bit his lip and glanced at Meilin, as the red eyed girl sighed heavily and went to tend to Chiharu who suddenly appeared as the card was being seal. He turned to Madison and said, "You go ahead . . . I wanna rub it in a little bit more . . ."_

Meilin frowned. That wasn't a happy memory for her!!

She sighed and tuned back into the conversation that Tomoyo and Sakura were having. ". . . and then when he proclaims his love for you Meilin . . ." Meilin blinked as Sakura grabbed her arm and giggle happily, "And then you MUST smile at the camera, I want to capture your look of happy-love-love!!"

Meilin went bright red, "I don't know if he's in love with me!!"

"Nonsense!!" Tomoyo clasped her chest, "Every magic girl series has such a romantic plot, and the magic girl always gets her rival!!"

Meilin raised and eyebrow, and cocked her head, "That doesn't happen in every magic girl series, only in Cardcaptor Sakura. . ."

"There's other magic girl series?" Tomoyo asked, honest disbelief in her face. She shook her head, "Anyway . . . it's important that you smile at the camera, and say yes!! It's important, very important, because that will make Sakura-chan happy, and then I can catch her bravery as she struggles to capture Meilin-chan's struggles to find love in this world!!"

"Hoeeeee. . ." Meilin muttered as they came up to the park, she covered her eyes and shook her head, "Why me?"

"Why me?"

Syaotang muttered glumly, "If it's not one thing it's another . . . now we have this freak Eriol Mark---" he paused as Eriol started to growl darkly, "Um, maaarkUS . . ." he emphasised the 'Usss' to cover the fact he was about to refer to the Evil One . . . Mark Two, as Eriol's double. "Anyway, are we still going to the park to meet the girls, and then on to the mysterious fair which has been put on for valentines even though it's the middle of winter, and absolutely reeks of evil and more evil magical doings of Clow's re-reincarnation?"

Syaoran shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded, "Who knows he might just decide to stay home today?"

"But that's so boring!" Eriol Mark Two's English accent floated from behind them, and three boys spun to find the Evil One Mark Two jogging up behind them in the exact same outfit as Eriol. The only visible difference between them was Eriol Mark Two's ponytail, and the bright shade that Eriol was going. 

Eriol Mark Two grinned charmingly, as he sidled up to Syaoran, "How you doin'?" he murmured sensually. Syaoran blinked in surprise, and then started to edge away from the Evil One Mark Two.

"Welcome to the Tomoeda Valentine Ball!!!"

The announcer smiled despite the fact he was bundled up against the cold, "It might be the middle of winter . . ." he enthused, "But our hearts are always warm with love, and hot with passion!!"

The audience murmured quietly, not really feeling up to partying and the like. Tomoyo sighed, "This festival isn't very festive, is it?"

"What can you expect?" Syaoran grumbled, as he hugged himself tightly, "It's too cold . . ." he glanced around, "Where's that creep gone?"

Eriol blinked, "I'm here. . ."

Syaoran snorted as Syaotang shook his head, "We meant the other English creep . . ."

"What?" Eriol growled, "All because he comes over from England and casts a menacing shadow over the future of Meilin as a magic girl, *I'm* no longer important enough to worry about my whereabouts anymore?!"

As Eriol steamed about the fact he was no longer a scary influence, Sakura shivered, and moved her camera's focus back on to Meilin, "Meilin-chan, remember to try your hardest, ne?"

"Hai . . ." Meilin shook her head, she looked around at all the people, and their downcast faces, "But it's going to be hard to look genki-happy when it's so cold around here . . ."

"Sooooo . . ." Kero-ette suddenly popped out of Meilin's backpack, "Make it warmer already!"

"ARRRRRGGGHHH!!" Meilin shrieked, and then blushed furiously, as several older people turned to look at her. She grabbed her bag, and ran around to a safe hidden corner, all her friends in tow. As soon as they were hidden from public view, Meilin steamed at her little sun guardian, "I thought you were going to stay at home!!"

"Who can stay at home when there's food for the taking . . ." Kero-ette grinned happily, she clasped her hands together and sang sweetly, "And you have to remember that the Happy card's just completely under my sign, and where there's love, there's happiness, and where there's happiness and love, there's me . . ." The tiny female version of Keroberos patted Meilin's hand charmingly, "It's the natural order of things, try not to question them . . ."

Meilin smirked, as she pointed an accusing finger at the small being, "You really just came for the food didn't you?"

Kero-ette folded her arms, "Hey . . . it's freezing cold, what do you think?!"

Sakura sighed, "I wish there was something I could do about it . . . but it's laundry day for the cards, their spring cleaning . . ."

Meilin's eye twitched, "Your cards are spring cleaning?!" 

"Yeah . . ." Sakura sighed, "I didn't find out until I took them outside with me, and the cards requested that I leave them indoors for their spring cleaning . . . and you know what the strange thing is?" The others shrugged, and she continued, "Kero took one look outside and said he'd help them!"

"That's because he doesn't like the cold . . ." Yue's cool voice floated to the group making them. They all turned to find Yuki and Yuki-Bella, Touya and Nakuru standing nearby, Yue and Yue-Bella's distinctive eye colour shone through the snow rabbits' eyes as they huddled together. "And I have to admit," Yue's calm tones continued through Yukito's voice, "While it casts me in a particularly good light, what with my dazzling white hair and pristine clothes and all . . . but it's too cool to look cool . . ." he glared at Sakura, "Do something about it."

"What?" Sakura shrugged, "I don't have my key, because Meilin's supposed to be the magic girl now . . . she's the one who'll save the day for us all. . ."

Meilin nodded slowly, "Thanks . . . I think . . ."

Yue turned his glare onto Meilin, "Do something about the cold now."

"Yes sir, anything you say sir. . ." Meilin rolled her eyes.

"I mean it."

"Hai, hai . . ." Meilin glanced around, before taking out her key, "Fine, fine . . . I'll go make it nice and warm for you, okay?"

Yue sniffed and said nothing more, as Meilin glanced around the group ". . . Any more requests?"

"Go make it warm, Meilin . . ." 

Meilin groused to herself as she pushed through some under growth before she got into the clearing.

"Fetch my slippers, Meilin . . . make the tea Meilin . . . be a magic girl Meilin . . ." she paused and rolled her eyes, "I wonder how Sakura can bear being the magic girl when so many things happen all the time. . ."

A warm wave of magic brushed her cheek, making the magic girl pause, "What the. . .?"

She pushed her way through some more under growth, and came to a darken clearing. "Who . . . who's there?"

"Meilin . . ." Clow Reed's voice whispered in to the winter wind, "Meeeeiliiiiin . . ."

The magic girl muttered the key's release spell under her breath, and held out the staff out in front of her warningly. "Clow? If that's you, show yourself . . ."

Yuki-Bella looked up from the foot long sandwich she was devouring. "_Meilin_!" 

Well, actually her mouth was full of sandwich, so it came out sounding more like, "Merlin!"

"Merlin?!" Eriol growled, "Where? That slimy bastard owes me so much!" He stood, and faltered. Tomoyo glanced at him worryingly as Nakuru caught her near unconscious master, "Eriol? What's wrong? Eriol!" Tomoyo patted his hand sharply, "Eriol!"

"Meilin . . . quickly . . ." Eriol murmured faintly, before the colour rushed back – well, the paleness – into his cheeks. The half incarnation sat up straight, "This is no joke . . . she's in serious danger!"

"Meilin, please . . . I need you . . ."

As the voice echoed around her, Meilin frowned, "Where . . ." She swallowed and hugged her staff tightly, "Where are you?" She glanced around, the glade was too dark to be natural, "Why can't I see you?!"

There was a sinister chuckle in the undergrowth, making Meilin spin. 

"Who are you?!" She demanded trying desperately to keep the fear out of her voice, "This wasn't funny . . ."

"You can't see me . . ." Clow's voice began, and then changed slightly to something dark and cold, "Because I don't wish it . . . you are a very meddling little girl . . ."

Meilin spun again as the voice sounded right behind her, she caught a glimpse of dark blue hair, and flashing grey-lavender eyes . . . before something hard and heavy knocked her unconscious.

"I shouldn't have left my key!"

Sakura panicked as the group ran toward the glade where Meilin had disappeared to do her magic. Syaotang and Syaoran murmured a few words, and used their swords to cut a path. "Meilin!" Called out Yuki-Bella, "Meilin where are you?!"

"MEIIIIIILINNNNNNN!!!" Roared Keroberos-ette as she transformed, she and her sister spread their wings for an instant before making the appendages disappear. "Meilin!! Answer us!!"

"Nakuru, Touya!" Eriol called out, "You go that way . . . Syaotang, you go with Yue-Bella, Syaoran take Sakura, and Tomoyo . . . you're with me!" 

"Un!" Sakura agreed, "We'll split up and search for her!!" 

"Wait! What about me?!" Yue folded his arms and glared at Eriol, the blue haired boy shrugged, "You're with Kero-ette naturally!"

The moon guardian raised an eyebrow, "Why does this remind me of Scooby Doo?" 

Syaotang growled quietly to himself as he tried to get through the branches, "Damnit!"

Yue-Bella raised her eyebrow, "Syaotang?"

"I shouldn't have let her go off on her own! Not with that creep hanging around! Damnit!!" He raised his sword and growled at the offending branches, "You're getting in my way!!"

Yue-Bella carefully held in her surprise as he broke through the powerful magic that was holding him back, //You're becoming stronger, like Meilin . . . could this be it? The power of your love is over coming the obstacles . . .// she shook her head, //I can only hope that you find courage enough to tell her . . .// as he jumped through the gap, she smirked to herself, //I knew I was going to be right . . .//

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

----------------------------

[Nelvana Styling Advert – insert big loud music and really corny voice-overs]

_Big Narrator Type Guy: This Fanfic on FF.net . . ._

_Whatever comes . . ._

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can only wish one last wish . . .

_Promise me._

**Eriol Mark Two**: Sometimes you gotta give some tough love . . .

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can only give one last gift . . .

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

**Yue-Bella**: I trust you always . . . I love you . . .

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can dream one last dream . . . 

_Come on! With me . . ._

**Kero-ette**: we're on your side, never forget that . . .

_B.N.T.G: One New Cardcaptor . . . One Last Series . . . One More Bout Of Insanity . . ._

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

**Meilin**: [lifts tear-filled eyes] . . . I'd do it for you . . .

**Cardcaptor Meilin: Series Zero.Three – One last time . . .**

----------------------------

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

"I don't mean to scare you . . . too much . . ."

He smiled down at her unconscious face, "ah yes . . . I just need to know if . . . well, if you can keep this terrible secret of mine . . ." he brushed a lock of hair from her face, "You see . . . Clow would be the laughing stock of the world if it was ever discovered that he made a set of faulty cards, and let them escape into the world . . ."

He sighed, and tilted his head, "But I am glad that you have them . . . at least you are cynical enough to understand them . . ." he smiled again, "And of course, you have a big enough heart to love them and the guardians, even though they are faulty, so that makes you more special Meilin-chan . . ."

He glanced up, "I hate to cause you so much pain . . . but . . ." he shrugged and looked at her sleeping face again, "Eh, what can I say . . .sometimes ya just gotta give some tough love . . ." he smirked, "Ah, to the heck with it, and because I'm just such an evil dude . . ."

"Jeepers!" 

As Tomoyo's voice pieced the painful throb in her head, Meilin blinked as she came back to awareness, the rest of the group came back into sharp focus. Yue-Bella held Meilin's head safely in her lap; Syaotang had taken off his coat and had draped it over her. Meilin felt her cheeks blush as she took in the fear disappear from his eyes and open relief that she was okay soften his features. 

"Wha . . . what happened?" Meilin asked quietly, she remembered something about a boy . . . 

"You were knocked out by someone related to Clow . . ." Sakura murmured, as everyone glared at Eriol. The blue haired boy smirked, "It's nice to know you still respect me enough to at least think of me first when strange goings on happen . . ." he sighed, "But I can't take credit for this . . ." he gestured the large, Clow staff shaped indent on Meilin's forehead, he smirked again, "besides when *I* want to knock someone out, I do it delicately, not like some moron who *thinks* he's Clow Reed's reincarnations . . ."

A branch snapped from behind a bush, which made Yue, Kero-ette and Yue-Bella revert to their original forms. "Golly!" A sweet, unassuming voice exclaimed from behind them, "Meilin-chan! What happened to you?!"

The group looked up to find Eriol Mark Two clasping his hands over his chest, and a look of pure unadulterated worry over his features. "Do you need an ambulance?"

"No . . ." Meilin pushed herself up onto her hands, "I'm fine, thank you . . . just a little light headed . . ."

"Oh my, how terrible . . . are you sure you don't need any help?"

Meilin smiled as best she could, even though she couldn't take her eyes off his hair . . . it was dark blue . . . just like. . .

"No, thank you . . . I'm perfectly fine . . ." she murmured, the boy smiled, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well . . ." he murmured back, speaking only to her, "If you're sure . . ." As Meilin nodded one more time, he dipped his head, "well . . . I've got to be going then . . ."

"Are you really okay?" 

Meilin sighed from where she sat, the swings. "Yeah . . . I'm sure . . ." she smiled, the cold weather had suddenly lifted. It felt like a warm winter's day, and the air was crisp. It left Eriol cursing of course, because it had left Clow's distinctive pattern of magic in the air. The festival was beginning to wind down, and everyone was left with the feeling of love in their hearts. 

Meilin sighed again as she watched Syaoran and Sakura sitting on a bench nearby, both were blushing adorably, even though they had been going out together for months and months. Eriol – once he had calmed down of course – and Tomoyo were sitting by the pond and whispering together. No doubt Touya and Yukito were off somewhere too, murmuring sweet nothings to each other, and Nakuru and Yuki-Bella had elected to go for "a Walk" in the most shaded parts of the woods nearby . . . even Kero-ette had flown off home to meet with Spinel.

It was then it struck Meilin as a perfect time to tell him . . . she bit her lip. Could she really tell him? She glanced at Syaotang; he was swinging back and forwards slowly, lost in his own world staring blankly at nothing. What would he say? 

Even though Meilin knew that she was the magic girl now, even though Madison was firmly out of the way . . . Meilin still believe that she was unlucky in love . . . and besides this was the most messed up magic girl series in the world . . . what chance did she have that the love interest would fall for her in return . . .

Meilin frowned, feeling the tears spill past her eyelashes.

"Ano . . ." Syaotang's voice broke her internal worrying, "Are you still in pain?"

She shook her head, "No . . . I'm fine . . ." she tried to change the subject, "I wonder where Yuki-Bella has gotten to . . ."

Syaotang frowned, Meilin was crying . . . and not because she was hurt anywhere. He wanted to reach out and brush away her soft tears, but realised that . . . //whom am I kidding? This is the most messed up magic girl adventure in the world . . .// he looked away from her, //what chance do I have that she returns my feelings . . .// as Meilin wondered about Yuki-Bella, the sinking realisation hit him, //what if she's still in love with Yuki-Bella . . . what have I got against that? I should just go back to America and forget about her.//

"Ano . . . Meilin?"

Meilin didn't answer at first, and then spoke so quietly he almost fell off the swing straining to hear it, ". . . hai?"

"I heard it was a custom at this festival to tell the one you love that you love them . . . have you told them yet?" He blinked as Meilin started to cry even harder, "Hey!" He frowned, almost panicking, "Cut that out! Cripes Meilin! What's up?"

"I can't tell him! Because . . ." she grasped the swing ropes even harder, "Because he'll not love me back! Because it'll be just like Syaoran . . . and I'll end up alone!"

Syaotang felt the sledgehammer of realisation knock him out of his seat, and he stood up. Meilin blinked as he held out his sleeve, she looked up at him, watery red eyes shimmering, "Na-nani . . .?"

He blushed, "I don't have a handkerchief . . ." the American boy shrugged and motioned his sleeve, "Will this do?"

Meilin sniffed and snorted cheerfully, "Thank you . . ."

"It's'okay . . ." he smiled slightly, and placed his hands on her shoulders, kneeling before her to stare up into her eyes, "It's gonna be okay Meilin . . . you'll see . . . everything's gonna be a-okay. And this guy . . ." he paused, and leant forward to pull her into a embrace, while smiling happily, "This *guy* you love . . . he's gonna love ya right back . . . you just wait Meilin, everything's . . ."

Meilin smiled and closed her eyes as he held her tighter. //Kitto . . . I'll tell you some—

--Day . . . I promise, for sure I'll tell you!// Syaotang opened his eyes and stared at the rapidly darkening sky.

"Everything's gonna be a-okay . . ."

Eriol Mark two smirked as he heard the rustle of someone behind him. He'd known she'd follow, she wouldn't be able to resist. . .

"I know it's you Clow . . ."

"Do you really?" Eriol Mark Two turned slowly, and smiled at her.

She nodded, her eyes glowing dimly, "I can feel it, and I know it's you . . . leave her alone . . . I don't want you to hurt her . . ."

He shrugged, "What could you mean . . . I have no intention of hurting anyone . . ."

Yuki-Bella's eye narrowed with a coldness that wasn't her own, "I'm watching you, Eriol Mark Two . . . and you're in big trouble . . ."

He smirked. "I think not, little moon guardian, I believe it is *you* who is in fact in big trouble . . ."

The snow rabbit-Bella's face hardened darkly, as she turned and left the glade. Rain started to fall all around as the skies above broke, and poured down. Eriol Mark Two raised a hand . . . it glowed with supernatural power, and his large magic circle appeared underneath him. The rain slid off the invisible barrier he had cast around him. The soft smile that had been playing on his lips grew slightly as his guardians landed nearby.

"Now, master?" 

Spinellita smirked darkly, as she flexed her wings. She tilted her head questioningly, as Eriol Mark Two turned his face upward. 

"Has the time come?"

Rubix Luna grinned as he handed the master his robes. A quick spell turned Eriol Mark Two from the innocent school boy he'd been pretending [poorly, I might add] to the evil magician he truly was.

"Indeed." Eriol Mark Two held out his hand, his staff instantly growing to its full size. His soft smile turned to a cruel smirk as he waved his staff and cast the spell, "I have no intention of hurting anyone at all . . ."

Meilin growled as the rain made her flight harder, "This isn't natural!!" She yelled as they all flew along. 

"Definitely not!!" Kero-ette roared as she and her brother battled against the wind shears. The guardians had all come to collect their masters and friends when the storms had started to whip up. Kero had brought Sakura her key and cards; Spinel had brought Eriol's robes and hat. The group looked ready for battle, particularly since Tomoyo had appealed to Meilin to use the magic girl card to create waterproof clothes for them all. 

Eriol and Tomoyo was perched on Eriol's staff, Sakura flew with her fly card, while Syaotang sat on Kero's back, Touya was sitting on Kero-ette's back, while Spinel, Yue and Yue-Bella flew slightly out in front. Syaotang tightened his grasp on Meilin's hips, as they struggled to stay up right on Meilin's staff. "This is ridiculous, what possible reason would Clow have to challenge you?"

Yue-Bella turned slightly, she looked a bit paler than usual. "Simple . . ." she yelled over the gale force winds, "Clow Reed was a complete . . ."

It all seemed to happen in slow motion . . .

Yue dived down. Ruby screamed in fright.

_. . . one second, Yue-Bella was fine . . . _

The group descended as one. Meilin and Syaotang leant forward on her staff to make it go faster.

_. . . the next . . ._

They landed and ran over to where the moon guardian had landed heavily.

_. . . she was . . ._

Lightning cracked over head, even the thunder couldn't drown out Kero-ette and Ruby's wails.

_. . . falling . . ._

"Absolutely no one at all . . . except you, Yue-Bella . . ."

Eriol Mark Two smirked as he opened his eyes, his magic circle faded, and his guardians stared at him. The evil reincarnation of Clow Reed chuckled darkly; "No body was taking me seriously . . ." he turned and stared in the direction of the magic girl and her gang, "Any way . . . it was really just a case of eeny-miney-mynee-mo . . ."

The guardians grinned as their master turned and strode away from the scene of the crime.

Meilin blinked numbly, she was vaguely aware of Syaotang pulling her away from her fallen guardian's body, of Ruby's screaming and wailing, and of Kero-ette's murderous threats to the wind for Clow to come and face them like a man . . . of Sakura weeping, and hugging . . . of Tomoyo turning off her camera, and burying her face in Eriol's chest, as the boy looked on.

Eriol caught Meilin's blank face and pointed at Yue-Bella's pale form as his own moon guardian rocked back and forth with the body.

"I'm . . ." he began weakly, "I'm sorry . . . that's not . . ."

Meilin's face crumpled, her tears lost in the rain as he whispered.

". . . That's not funny . . ."

T o   B  e   C  o  n  t  i  n  u  e  d   . . . 

-----------------------------------

[Cue Brand Spanking New Ending Music – To The Ending Song 'Fruits Candy' with Yue-Bella singing]

_Now, Cardcaptor listen up,_

_You've got a fight before you,_

_But don't worry, you'll pull through,_

_Because . . ._

_You, me, Kero-ette. Simple._

_Come on!_

_Let's go, Cardcaptor!_

_You're the Magic Girl, now, Meilin!_

_Come on! You'd better be ready, now!_

_Cardcaptor . . . Meilin!!_

-----------------------------------

And now it's time for Leave It To . . . 

Kero-ette: [Wipes tear from eye] So emotional!! You simply must hang on for the next episode!!How can you stand it?! I can't!! my poor sister!! What has Clow Reed done?! Has he gone too far?! Find Out on the next thrilling episode of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That! 

[Waves] Don't forget to R&R!! HON-NA!!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: Yue-Bella?! NO!! Clow's taken Yue-Bella from me . . . and now, Kero-ette doesn't feel to well?! Oh no!! I won't let this happened, I can't . . . I love my guardian too much . . . but what this? Isn't my love enough to save them?! Syaotang, Help me!!

_Meilin, Syaotang And The Vanishing Might Of Her Guardians!!!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

_Release!_

----------------------------------

_Movie Trailer_

_Big Narrator Type Guy: This Fanfic on FF.net . . ._

His hand stroked her face, as she clasped her hands around her key.

_"If I could only give one gift . . ."_

_{Insert Uplifting Movie Quality Music}_

_Meilin has to fight as Dark Forces draw near . . . or lose those whom she holds dear . . . Coming Soon To A Fanfic, [hopefully] Near You . . ._

_The Last Episode . . ._

C A R D C A P T O R M E I L I N :

{It's The Last Card, Meilin! Honestly!}

"You're the only magic girl for the job, Meilin!"


	23. Meilin, Syaotang and The Vanishing Might...

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! 

Also don't own phrase 'making life taste better' that is Salisbury's motto . . . never buy a bag of donuts from them, I always seem to pick up the jammy donuts that have no jam in them . . . am I doomed?! Doomed to face life with out jammy donuts?!

Ack, long, long, long, long time no see eh? Sorry, but I had a serious crisis in the ideas department . . . mostly because the idea I had for the last chapter was so bad, I couldn't bear to post it!! But now, having watched . . . lessee . . . nine or ten episodes per DVD . . . six DVDs . . . in three days . . . hmm, well, how many that works out to be of Cardcaptor Sakura non-stop over the last three days, I found myself attacking my keyboard with a cry of 'It will be okay!! It will always be okay!!' . . . and I've seen the last ever episode of ccs . . . I need more!!

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~Flashback~~

#Singing#

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Three**

By Dr Megalomania.

//How could . . .//

She stood in the rain all alone. 

//How could this . . .?//

Her uniform faded, her hair sticking to her head as the rain beat down on her. 

//why? Why did this have to . . .?//

Her eyes were so filled with tears and her nose ran wetly, there was nothing she could do, as she slumped to the sodden ground.

//Why couldn't I stop it?//

Her hands clenched around her staff, and her cards. They were useless against the heavy weather as it taunted her. It was relentless, as it seemed to punish her for her failure.

//What can I do . . .?//

Her mind brought up the images of her fallen guardians again and again as proof of her failure. Her friends' faces as they looked at her in pity.

//What kind of magic girl am I . . . if . . .//

Meilin closed her eyes, and let go of her staff and cards as she ran thru the rain, letting her most precious item slip from her grasp. She ran on, in the rain alone, determined to get as far away from them as she could. 

// . . . if I can't save my friends . . .//

{A Single, Crimson Lotus Petal Lands On Seemingly Pure White Water . . .}

[Cue Platinum And Meilin Singing Third Season Song]

_I am the 'captor . . ._

_Look at my power!_

_In this world, things will happen . . ._

_But not to worry, we can take it on . . ._

_Remember, that you and I . . . we are stronger together!_

_So whatever blunder we must face . . ._

_Whatever mistake of Clow's . . ._

_We will face it and we will win!_

_Whatever comes . . ._

_Promise me._

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

"Master?"

Eriol Mark Two glanced over from his perch, "Yes?"

"That was remarkably cruel . . ." Chuckled Spinellita, "Whatever possessed you to go that far?"

"Oh, I dunno . . ." Eriol Mark Two slapped his own cheek playfully, as he stared down at Meilin, and her mournful group as they stood in the rain, "Oh no . . . I knock your guardian into a deep comma—" 

"Coma, Master, Master, I believe you mean *coma* . . ." Suppilita muttered quickly. 

"--I knocked you guardian in to a deep coma." Eriol Mark Two corrected himself quickly, ". . . Bad reincarnation . . ."

Rubix Luna chuckled, "Heh . . . that was a good one, Master!"

Eriol Mark Two grinned, "I know . . ."

Part Nineteen:

_Meilin, Syaotang and the vanishing might of her guardians!_

The doors flew open as the small band of friends ran in, Yue carrying his cold sister, "Yue-Bella?!" Ruby cried frightened, "Wake up! Please, wake up! Please!!" She turned to Eriol who was rapidly guiding the way to his library, "Why isn't she waking up?!" 

"I don't know . . ." Eriol growled, "That-that-that GIT must have put some serious spell on her!"

"This didn't happen to me!" Sakura called from behind as she and Tomoyo virtually carried the shocked Meilin into the library and sat her on the sofa, "Why has this happened?!"

"I don't know . . ." Eriol threw off his soaking robes and paced over to his book shelves, he pulled out a book and started to flick through it, "There must be some kind of reversing spell . . . I don't understand, Clow would never kill any of his creations!!"

Syaotang knelt by Meilin, the poor girl had been almost silent since they had arrived, "Are you . . ." he swallowed as more crystalline tears spilled forth, he raised a hand and wiped the tear away, "Are you alright?"

"No . . ." Meilin murmured, she lifted watery red eyes to Yue-Bella's body, the guardians were stood all around as if they didn't know what to do. Meilin sniffed, "I . . . don't know what to do . . . this never happened to Sakura . . . how can I even begin to fight back?"

"You've gotta!" Keroberos-ette growled, she stood, wobbling slightly as she stood uncertainly on her four paws, "Because you can't let this . . . Clow . . . can't let this . . ."

Meilin blinked as Kero-ette's voice faded slightly, the lion sat back down, "Kero-ette?"

The lion-ette hung her head, "It's not right . . . the balance . . . the force . . . it's out of . . ." she shook her head as if to clear it, "It's not right, I can't. . ." she looked up at Meilin, pain in her beautiful golden eyes, "Even the sun need the moon, life is not complete with only the day, and no night . . . I . . ." she padded over to her sister, "I need her, Meilin . . . you've got to fight him, and bring her back . . ." the lion nuzzled her sister's cheek, "I don't wanna be in a world without my sister . . ." she snorted tearfully, "Or else I'll eat everything around with no one to tell me to stop!!"

The lion threw her head back and wailed as Spinel padded closer to her and leant toward her. "Oh, Kero-ette . . ." he murmured soothingly, "I'm so sorry . . ."

The room was silent except for Ruby's sniffles and Kero-ette's wailing. Meilin closed her eyes, as she felt Eriol and Sakura look at her. "I don't know what to do . . . I'm not a magic girl . . ."

"This is just so positively delightful . . ."

He stared at them over arched finger tips, his two evil guardians beside him, "Wonderful Master, the way you've got this planned down to a 'T' . . ." smirked Suppilita, she glanced at her brother, "Don't you think?"

"I think Mister T's really cool!" Rubix Luna enthused happily, leaving Spinellita shaking her head and Eriol Mark Two chuckling darkly. He glanced over to a box in the corner, it rattled and shook quietly, "And now she'll have to face something even more hideous . . ." he grinned nastily, "Well . . . we'll see how she handles this test . . ."

The box's hinges groaned, and the locks creaked as the thing within tried to get out.  

"Because she'll need all her and her guardians' strength to get out of this little pickle . . ."

The Box growled, and jumped a few centimetres in the air, as Eriol Mark Two's laughter rang out.

"Meilin . . ." Syaoran held a cup of green tea securely in his hand, "I . . ." he knelt by her as she refused to lift her eyes, "Meilin, listen to me . . ." 

"I've collected all the Whoops cards, what more is there . . .?!"

Syaoran frowned, and put his cup to one side, "Meilin . . ."

Meilin's shoulders shook, "I don't known what to do!! I can't save her!!"

"Meilin . . ." He murmured again, feeling despair well up in his heart too, Meilin had tried so hard, this was so unfair! The girl shook her head, and closed her eyes tightly, "I can't even save Yue-Bella . . . how can I even begin to save the world?!"

"Meilin, this isn't about how strong you are . . ." Syaoran shook her, "You've got to realise that all you need is the power to---"

"Kero-ette!!" There was a shout from the other side of the room, as a bright gold glow filled the room, and zapped out as soon as it came. Meilin looked up in time to see her second guardian slid to the floor, her giant golden wings dimmed, and her fur looking dull. "Kero-ette?" Meilin whispered, as she got to her feet. The lion struggled to get up once, but her feet slid from under her. "No  . . ." Meilin cried out as Kero-ette's head hit the floor once more. "NO!!!"

Tomoyo and Sakura gasped as Spinel turned into his humanoid form and started to shake Kero-ette desperately. Kero-ette was unconscious . . . just like her sister!!

"Uh-oh . . . spaghetti ohhs . . ."

Eriol Mark Two sang evilly, as he sipped at his evil tea, brewed from the most evil of evil tea leaves, picked by the finest of evil hands, in the evil tea tree field of the most evil of countrysides in the evil country of . . . well, you get the idea, anyway as he sipped at his evil tea he glanced at his evil box. The evil creature within would truly test the strength of the card mistress, but it would only be . . . he grimaced as he had to think of the word, it would only be . . . fair, he stuck out his tongue as he thought of the word, if she had both of her guardians. Even though he as a truly evil little man, even Clow had a sense of – he grimaced again – fairness. 

He couldn't just unleash it in the world, and expect her to fight it with both her guardians out for the count . . . that just would be interesting.

Rain poured down harder and faster. 

Three hours later, the Cardcaptor and her friends were no closer to a solution than they were . . . uh, three hours ago. Ahem. Anyway. . . 

Keroberos-ette and Yue-Bella's breathing was shallow, and fast. Their once brilliant whites and golds were dimmed, them magic in them was seeping out. Yue sighed, and stroked his sister's hair, as Ruby lay a blanket over her. Ruby sniffed, "Will she be okay?! She asked Yue quietly, as he pulled his sister's head further up his lap. Yue sighed, "I don't . . ." he winced as his hand began to appear to be whiter than his sister's hair, "I don't know . . ."  

"Yue-Bella . . ." Ruby reached out again, and touched the moon guardian-Bella's lips, "Please . . . I love you, I can't lose you like this." The moon guardian growled, "I won't lose you like this!!" She clenched her fists, and stood, whirling to face her Master, "Eriol! Please, I will give my life for her!!" She made a swiping motion with her hand, "I don't care what happens to me, I care about her!"

Spinel got to his feet, and nodded, "Hai! I will give up my magic for Kero-ette as well!"

Eriol smiled sadly at his guardians, "You're being rash . . ."

"Mou!" Ruby frowned, and pouted, "Eriol! I love her!" She stamped her foot, "You would give your life us for Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo sighed, as Eriol looked at her, then back at his guardians, "I know . . . but the only one who can solve this is Meilin . . ." he growled, and clenched his fists, "I can't tell you how much this irritates me that the git has the upper hand . . ."

A stuffed sheep baa-ed as it bounced off his head. 

Eriol's lavender-grey eyes narrowed, "I'm fairly sure I wasn't this irritating when I was testing Sakura. . ."

Another stuffed sheep dropped on his head in reply.

Syaotang stared at Meilin, the little girl seemed much smaller, as she withdrew. It was all up to her, could Meilin do it . . .? he sighed, "Meilin?" 

Meilin's hands clenched around her staff, "Yosh!" She nodded, "I've got to try something!"

Meilin walked over to the small pile of guardians, her red eyes narrowed, "O guardians of mine . . ." the others stepped back, leaving their siblings and loved ones in front of her. Meilin nodded, she stared at each's features carefully. Yue-Bella and Kero-ette needed her!

She closed her eyes, "I wish . . ." 

Her magic circle began to glow with her magic, "I wish . . ." Meilin raised her staff, and brought it down on the magic circle, "I wish for you to be as you were . . . Release and . . ." 

Meilin's magic circle faded. She lowered her staff.

"Meilin-chan?! Sakura called out, "Why did you stop . . .?"

The new Cardcaptor sighed, "It's not working . . . even I can feel that . . ."

Her guardians flickered with a little energy . . . and then dulled even more . . .

He smirked evilly as he raised his evil cup of evil tea to his evil lips.

And if anything, everything Clow did had to have a little bit of interest or there'd be no point to it . . .

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

----------------------------

[Nelvana Styling Advert – insert big loud music and really corny voice-overs]

_Big Narrator Type Guy: This Fanfic on FF.net . . ._

_Whatever comes . . ._

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can only wish one last wish . . .

_Promise me._

**Eriol Mark Two**: Sometimes you gotta give some tough love . . .

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can only give one last gift . . .

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

**Yue-Bella**: I trust you always . . . I love you . . .

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can dream one last dream . . . 

_Come on! With me . . ._

**Kero-ette**: we're on your side, never forget that . . .

_B.N.T.G: One New Cardcaptor . . . One Last Series . . . One More Bout Of Insanity . . ._

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

**Meilin**: [lifts tear-filled eyes] . . . I'd do it for you . . .

**Cardcaptor Meilin: Series Zero.Three – One last time . . .**

----------------------------

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

"What can I do?"

Eriol sighed and rubbed his eyes, his pale face marred by the dark circles under the usually bright lavender grey eyes; to the others he simply looked very tired and worried. Tomoyo's eyes crimped unnoticed, she knew the truth, the truth about Eriol's tiredness. He was still recovering from the shock of losing such a precious descendant. He glanced at her, as he sat back in his favourite chair and then looked up at Touya. Touya sighed heavily and patted the back of Eriol's chair, "Kaijuu, there is no *one* answer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Eriol sat forward, "I don't know what is coming for you, your cards and the guardians."

Sakura tapped her staff in her hand angrily, "I will not relinquish my cards, nor my guardians or any one of my friends. I will not *tolerate* another one of Clow Reed's enemies attacking them for some *petty* row."

Eriol let out a sharp sigh and pushed himself out of his chair, "You think Clow purposely sought out enemies for his *amusement*?!" He walked away, anger evident in his stance, "I do not *want* attacks on my guardians either . . ." He fumed as he paced back, "And I can not tell how much it angers me to think that anyone has power over my guardians."

"I want my cards back!" Sakura trembled with a deep rage, "And I intend to get them!"

"I. Do. Not. Have. Your. Cards!" Eriol spat angered, Touya sighed and rubbed his temples. He slid into Eriol's seat easily, and raised his hand, "Quiet." He blinked and looked around, at the various characters ". . . Uh . . . doesn't anyone else realise that this is a chunk of the wrong story in the wrong place?"

Sakura glanced out the window and gasped as a rather wet looking woman, and a black winged angel waved back at her. She opened the window, and the two humanoids and a dragon scrambled in. Shaking her herself off, Mystrasa Kyree groaned, "What in the hell are you doing here?!" 

Meilin blinked as the old hag pointed at her, "What do you mean what *I* doing here?" The red eyed girl growled, and pointed at the Characters from _In This Tainted Soul . . . There Lies Hope_, "WHAT IN THE SEVEN CIRCLES OF TELETUBBIE HELL ARE *YOU* DOING IN *MY* FIC?!"

Hei-ying shrugged, and walked over to Eriol's desk, shaking awake a certain Author. "Excuse me, DrM . . ." 

The evil doctor snorted in her sleep and sat up, unaware of the keyboard imprints on her cheek, "Wha . . . Hei-ying? Aren't you meant to be dead?"

The one eyed, evil version of Yue raised an eyebrow, "Yes . . . I'm also not meant to be in this story . . ." he pointed at the strange paragraph above, "Will you please fix it . . .?"

"Nani?" DrM blinked, and blushed deeply. "Uh . . ." she glanced about as Sakura and Kyree glared at each other, Meilin kicked the dragon's tail, and Hei-ying sighed and rested a hand on his hip, "Well?"

The author gulped and chuckled nervously, "Whoops . . ." she chuckled, "Didn't mean to do that . . ." Handily, DrM whipped out the Return card, and struck it with her trusty pillow, "Return card, restore this story to the way it was supposed to go!!"

The Return card rolled its eyes as it swooped about the place . . .

"What can I do?"

Meilin frowned and clutched her staff, "Is there a different incantation I've got to use to wake them up? What is it? What do I need to do to get them back?"

Eriol looked up from his book, and stared at her, "I don't know what spell he's cast, I don't know how to reverse a spell if I don't know what it is . . . for all I know—"

"Shut up, and stop giving me excuses . . ." Meilin shook her fist at him, "I don't want to know what you can't do; I want to know what I can do!!"

Syaoran grabbed her shoulder, "Meilin . . . we're trying to help you!"

"I . . ." the girl's anger bubbled and boiled over, "I just want to know what I have to do!! Why can't anyone tell me?"

Eriol looked back down at his books again, and sighed, Sakura went back to tending the fallen guardians, with Tomoyo. As Touya tried to sooth Yue and Ruby, Kero and Suppi sat by Kero-ette, and leant against each other. 

Syaotang stared out the window, trying to recall every spell his mother, had taught him. He couldn't think of a damned thing. The little tango growled and clenched his fists. Why couldn't he be more helpful . . . he glanced at the reflection of Meilin. The girl was beginning to break down further. 

"All the king's horses, and all the king's men . . ." 

He plucked an evil donut out of his evil bag of evil doughnuts, bought from an evil supermarket, and bit into it. He chuckled as Meilin's shoulders shuddered as his cute little reincarnation told her once more that there was nothing he could do. He cackled as he watched her start to cry again, and all her little friends try to cheer her up again. 

"Ha, ha . . ." he sang in a sing-evil-song voice, "You can't fix 'em, and you are gonna fail as a magic girl . . ."

He frowned as he realised that there was no evil jam in his evil donut, which he had plucked out of his evil bag of evil donut, bought from an evil supermarket. He growled and cursed the evil supermarket, from which he had bought the evil bag of evil donuts, from which he had plucked an evil donut which didn't have any evil jam in it.

"Damnit all to hell!!" He groused, "'Making life taste better' my evil cute little arse . . ."

The room seemed a little too full, a little too warm . . . it seemed like the air in it was crushing her . . . Meilin rubbed at her eyes, they were sore now from the coarse material of her sleeve brushing against them too many times. She stood and looked around, everything was a mess and there was nothing she could do to change it. She shook her head as she walked over to the window. She had to get out of here . . .

He leant forward in his Throne of Evil Mark Two, "That's it . . . run away, Meilin . . ."

. . . she couldn't handle it anymore. Her guardians were dying and she was powerless to stop it. With a cry Meilin threw open a window, and clambered up, "Butterfly card . . ." 

Syaotang frowned as he watched her call out her wings, "Where are you going?"

"I . . ." Meilin refused to meet anyone's eye, "I need to get away . . . I can't do anything . . . I'm . . ."

His evil guardians smirked as they too leant forward and stared into the evil portal. He chuckled, "How right you are, go . . . say it . . . let me win . . ."

"I'm just so USELESS!!" 

Meilin screamed tearfully as she jumped out and let her wings fly her away from the scene. Sakura ran to the window and lunged forward, "Meilin!! No!!"

Syaoran grabbed his girlfriend by the waist, "Let her go . . . she needs time to think . . ."

Straining at his hand, Sakura struggled, "But . . . but . . ."

"Don't worry . . ." Syaotang frowned furiously, as he climbed up too, he glanced around as he figured out a path to the ground safely, "I'll trail her . . . make sure she's okay . . ."

The three evil beings burst into laughter, clapping gleefully. 

On the T.V, the video of Billy Connelly ran back, and the joke was replayed. "He's standing there putting on the rubber glove, twacking it like they do . . ." the long haired comedian muttered, as he made a motion with his hand, "He shoves his finger up my arse . . . without as much as by your leave . . ." there was a pause, as the man stared at the audience for a moment, "ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL'S THA---" The purple bearded comedian yelled at his audience, "HE'S FOUND A DEAD TREE AND RAM'ED IT UP ME ARSE!!!"

Eriol Mark Two sniggered, as the purple bearded comedian continued. He glanced somewhat disinterestedly over at his visual portal thingy, as Meilin landed in the park, with the rain beating down on her mercilessly.

"Mwha ha ha ha . . ." he chuckled evilly, "I'm so evil, evil dude, evil dude, evil dude!!"

//How could . . .//

She stood in the rain all alone. 

//How could this . . .?//

Her uniform faded, her hair sticking to her head as the rain beat down on her. 

//why? Why did this have to . . .?//

Her eyes were so filled with tears and her nose ran wetly, there was nothing she could do, as she slumped to the sodden ground.

//Why couldn't I stop it?//

Her hands clenched around her staff, and her cards. They were useless against the heavy weather as it taunted her. It was relentless, as it seemed to punish her for her failure.

//What can I do . . .?//

Her mind brought up the images of her fallen guardians again and again as proof of her failure. Her friends' faces as they looked at her in pity.

//What kind of magic girl am I . . . if . . .//

Meilin closed her eyes, and let go of her staff and cards as she ran through the rain, letting her most precious items slip from her grasp. She ran on, in the rain alone, determined to get as far away from them as she could. 

// . . . if I can't save my friends . . .//

"Meilin!!"

The rain beat at his face hard, Syaotang ignored it and ran on. "Meilin-chan!! MATTE!!" He roared at the girl ahead of him, "Meilin!!" He clenched his fists hard and pushed himself further, //I won't let you get away, Meilin! I won't!!// he jumped over a huge puddle and wiped at his eyes, "Meilin!!" He murmured, "I won't let him defeat you, not after everything we've been through together!!"

He stopped as he came across Meilin's staff and cards. They were stained with mud, and like the guardians, were dimmed, as if they too were losing magic. "Iie!" He cried and picked them up, hugging them to his chest as he started to run after her again, "Don't lose hope in Meilin! She can do this!" He looked up, and sprinted as fast as he could, "Meilin-chan! Stop!!"

Meilin's shoulders slumped as Syaotang caught up with her.

"Why are you chasing me?" She murmured, refusing to turn to him. Rain dripped off everything. She clenched her fists at her side, as she heard him step closer, "What do you want?"

"I don't want this . . ." Syaotang's voice was quiet as he tried to catch his breath, "Maybe when I first came here I wanted you to fail but now . . ." he sighed, "Turn around Meilin . . ."

She shook her head, "I can't save them . . . I can't save you . . . I . . ." she growled and clenched her hands, "I can't save anyone . . . I'm not the magic girl!!"

"Chigau!" Syaotang's voice startled her, as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her, "Meilin-chan! You're wrong!"

Meilin's eyes were brimming with tears as she stared at him. He was soaked, and he looked tired. She hung her head, this was her fault again. "I can't do it . . ."

"Why not?" He murmured, and shook her slightly, "Tell me why not?"

"Because . . . because . . ." Meilin looked up, "Because I'm not a magic girl, Clow created one set of cards, and if they were meant for me . . . I would have had magic, I would have had the Clow cards, and Yue, and Kero, and Syaoran-kun would have kept our promise!!" Her breath hitched as she fell forward, and cried into his shoulder, "And I wouldn't have been alone for all this time, with everyone thinking I'm the idiot! I can't do things right! I'm not as athletic as Sakura-chan, I can't sing! Everyone . . . everyone!!"

Syaotang dropped his hand from her shoulder, and let her cry against him for a few moments, before speaking, "Meilin . . . Meilin, if you were Sakura-chan . . . then you would have done many of those things . . . but still . . ." he sighed, and held up his hands, staring at the dull staff and cards, "But still . . . Yue-Bella and Kero-ette believe in you . . . it took a little bit of time, but they came around to the idea of you being the magic girl . . . and then the cards, they believe in you . . . you managed to catch almost all of them because you are Meilin-chan . . ." 

Meilin sniffed.

"At first, didn't everyone say 'oh, we're doomed, because Meilin's supposed to be the magic girl'?" paused and raised his hands to her shoulders to pull her back, "Meilin, have you listened? They don't say that any more . . ." Meilin's shoulders drooped, as she stared at him.

"No, but . . ."

"Sakura-chan loves you . . . she tries to film you every chance she gets, doesn't she? Why? Because she believes that you can do it!"

"Syaotang-kun . . ." Meilin shook her head, "That's only because—"

"Because they are your friends, and they've been with you every step of the way? Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol . . . no one says you can't do it anymore, because they know you can!"

Meilin shook her head, as he stepped back and pushed her staff and cards into her hands. "I can't do it. Everyone was right in the first place . . ." 

"You're wrong Meilin . . ." Syaotang panted slightly, "You're wrong . . . it's time you realised, that you can do anything . . . you can be anything you want to be . . . not because you're a magic girl, but because . . ." she turned away from him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, "I believe in you! Kero-ette, Yue-Bella . . . they believed in you, are you gonna let them down just because you're a little scared?!"

Meilin blinked. //nani?//

Syaotang stared at her, as her red eyes began to widen. "That's it, isn't it? That you're afraid . . . that you're too stupid an-and . . ." Syaotang bit his lip, //forgive me Meilin-chan. . . I don't mean any of this but you need to snap out of this!// he closed his eyes and yelled, "That you can't do it because . . . because . . . BECAUSE YOU'RE SOME KIND OF REJECT?!" 

Meilin yanked her arm from him, "NO!" She growled and turned fully to him, rain pasting her hair to her forehead, "A Li doesn't just let go . . . a Li doesn't just let the world get to them . . ." she frowned as her tears started to roll again, "I . . . I won't let you tell me that I'm dishonouring them, when I . . ." Meilin shook her head, and began to get angry and emotional, "Not when I tried so hard!!"

Syaotang took a step back as Meilin's scarlet magic circle began to glow, the girl paid no heed as she cried out, "Not when I fought everything and still carried on . . ."

Her magic circle began to spin slightly as her magic powered, "Not when everyone helped me no matter what . . ."

Syaotang smiled as the Meilin he loved began to fight back against her apathy, "Meilin . . ."

She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, "Not when Yue-Bella and Kero-ette gave me their friendship . . ."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms, to hold her tightly, as she moved her hands to clasp them over her chest, "Not when . . . not when . . . NOT WHEN THEY NEED ME!!" 

Their eyes burst open as the Magic Girl Card and The Music card exploded around them, a defiant magic girl song burst forward, as the magic girl started to repair and dry Meilin's costume. The Magic girl dried their hair, dried Syaotang's uniform, and gave Meilin a new costume. Bright red ribbons streamed away from her, as thigh high boots appeared on her, she was dressed in a striking metallic red costume, which had a top hat with two ribbons with buckles streaming away from it, a over coat with two long tails behind her, and under this she wore a top that bared her shoulders and stomach, but with long sleeves, and a small pair of shorts under a skirt that was long in the back and split into the front for better movement. 

Meilin blinked as the Magic Girl card returned to its card form, and the magic girl continued to play defiant music in the background. Syaotang smiled, "See . . . even your cards believe you can do it!!" He curled a hand around her cheek, "Meilin-chan . . ."

She opened her mouth to say something, when her magic circle flared into life once more. Syaotang jumped back, "Meilin?! What's—"

The outer level of the circle flared, followed by each line, getting closer to Meilin. She gasped, and closed her eyes as magic began to roar all around her. "Meilin!!" Syaotang called out, he was forced to step back, as the magic lit up the night's sky. The rain slowed and started to stop as she held out her hands, her staff swirled in her hands. "It's . . ." Meilin smiled, "it's something I can do!"

Sparks of magic flew to a point above her open hands, and a new card began to form.

"Something that everyone can do . . ." she murmured as her eyes began to sparkle with warmth. 

The card took shape, and glowed brilliantly for a moment. 

"Something . . . that everyone needs to do . . ."

The card's glow died off, and it floated into her hands. She held it close to her chest and smiled as she hugged it. Meilin stared at him, before looking into the card contained in her hands. Syaotang approached cautiously, "Meilin? What is it?" 

She nodded and looked up at him. 

"Is it a new card?" He frowned as Meilin smiled, and motioned him even closer, "What do it do?"

"I don't know . . ." Meilin murmured, "But it's filled with love!"

Syaotang raised an eyebrow, "Meilin, are you feeling okay?"

"Hai!" She winked, "Because!!" She held out the card and showed it to him. "Because I don't know what it does but I think it might just do . . ." She blinked, as she felt Syaotang brush a lock of her hair – it was almost completely undone except for to loops of hair plaited into her normal buns – behind her ear, "Meilin?" 

She looked at him, "Syaotang-kun . . . do you think it will do it?"

"Hai." He answered sounding very sure of himself.

Meilin felt a flash of doubt, "What if I can't use it?"

"You can, Meilin . . ." She glanced up to see him smiling, "Because I believe you . . . I believe you can do it . . . I know you can . . ." he smiled more as he cupped her check with a warm dry hand, "Do you know why?"

Meilin shook her head slowly.

"Because Clow Reed was an idiot, and you can't let him get the better of you . . ." Pausing, he smiled and continued in a softer voice, "Because . . . I love you . . ."

The red eye magic girl gasped quietly, as Syaotang leant forward and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him break off, and lean his forehead against hers.

"I believe in you Meilin, because I love you."

T o   B  e   C  o  n  t  i  n  u  e  d   . . . 

-----------------------------------

[Cue Brand Spanking New Ending Music – To The Ending Song 'Fruits Candy' with Yue-Bella singing]

_Now, Cardcaptor listen up,_

_You've got a fight before you,_

_But don't worry, you'll pull through,_

_Because . . ._

_You, me, Kero-ette. Simple._

_Come on!_

_Let's go, Cardcaptor!_

_You're the Magic Girl, now, Meilin!_

_Come on! You'd better be ready, now!_

_Cardcaptor . . . Meilin!!_

-----------------------------------

And now it's time for Leave It To . . . 

Rubix Luna: MEEEEEE!!! Me, the great Rubix Luna, I'm so great and erm . . . yeah, great . . . I'm lovely, and great and intelle-leh-leh-erm . . . smart, I'm so smart . . . well that was one more epis-epi-epi-what's that say on the flash card?

[sounds of someone hitting their head against the flashcard, and rapid squeaking of a marker pen]

Rubix: Uh, one more story from Card. . . cap. . . tooorrrr . . .. Meilin, Cardcaptor Meilin! Erm . . . what's that say . . .?

[more sounds of flash card hitting heads, and a mutter of 'good grief']

Rubix: well . . . that's all for now . . . come back soon . . . for the next install . . . install . . .

Off-screen voice: INSTALLMENT!!1

Rubix: install-mennnn-tant . . . of whoop, didn't Mean To Do That! [Waves] Don't forget to R&R!! HON-NA!!

----------------------------------

_Preview_

Meilin: What's this card? Can it help me get back Kero-ette and Yue-Bella?! Has it got enough power?! What's this? Clow's gonna show me what to do?! But wait . . . isn't this all his fault in the first?! Grr. . . this had better be good, Clow Reed!!

_Make A Wish With All Your Heart, Meilin!!_

Next time on 'Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That!' Come with me, Cardcaptor Meilin!

_Release!_

----------------------------------

_Movie Trailer_

_Big Narrator Type Guy: This Fanfic on FF.net . . ._

He smirked evilly as he watched her murmur softly.

_"If I could only dream one more dream. . ."_

_{Insert Uplifting Movie Quality Music}_

_Meilin has to fight as Dark Forces draw near . . . or lose those whom she holds dear . . . Coming Soon To A Fanfic, [hopefully] Near You . . ._

_The Last Episode . . ._

C A R D C A P T O R M E I L I N :

{It's The Last Card, Meilin! Honestly!}

"You're the only magic girl for the job, Meilin!"


	24. Make A Wish With All Your Heart, Meilin!

It's been a hellva long while but . . .

Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make! I do own the Cardcaptor of the Whoops lyrics to this fic!! And Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette, and Li Syaotang, and Madison Rae and Carl Hodover, and several other characters, but I don't want to spoil the surprise yet!! All other songs I don't own, but I do own the made up lyrics!! 

Ack, long, long, long, long time no see eh? Sorry, but I had a serious crisis in the ideas department . . . mostly because the idea I had for the last chapter was so bad, I couldn't bear to post it!! But now, having watched . . . lessee . . . nine or ten episodes per DVD . . . six DVDs . . . in three days . . . hmm, well, how many that works out to be of Cardcaptor Sakura non-stop over the last three days, I found myself attacking my keyboard with a cry of 'It will be okay!! It will always be okay!!' . . . and I've seen the last ever episode of CCS . . . I need more!!

Ahem, also apologies for parts of this, not only was I listening to Gundam Wing music, but also I stopped to watch a Jackie Chan movie, I love both, both bring out bad dialogue outta me . . . particularly the Jackie Chan dubbed movie. 

 "Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~~Flashback~~

#Singing#

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Three**

By Dr Megalomania.

{A Single, Crimson Lotus Petal Lands On Seemingly Pure White Water . . .}

[Cue Platinum And Meilin Singing Third Season Song]

_I am the 'captor . . ._

_Look at my power!_

_In this world, things will happen . . ._

_But not to worry, we can take it on . . ._

_Remember, that you and I . . . we are stronger together!_

_So whatever blunder we must face . . ._

_Whatever mistake of Clow's . . ._

_We will face it and we will win!_

_Whatever comes . . ._

_Promise me._

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

"Syaotang-kun . . . do you think it will do it?"

"Hai." He answered sounding very sure of himself.

Meilin felt a flash of doubt, "What if I can't use it?"

"You can, Meilin . . ." She glanced up to see him smiling, "Because I believe you . . . I believe you can do it . . . I know you can . . ." he smiled more as he cupped her check with a warm dry hand, "Do you know why?"

Meilin shook her head slowly.

He smiled, "Because . . . I love you . . ."

The red eye magic girl gasped quietly, as Syaotang leant forward and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him break off, and lean his forehead against hers.

"I believe in you Meilin, because I love you."

Meilin's mouth fell open, and she stepped back, "Syaotang-kun . . . I . . . you . . ." Meilin could feel her heart welling up with happiness, and love. She grinned, and grabbed his hand, "I—"

"Meilin-chan!!" Nakuru's voice pieced the air, and the two teens jumped apart. Nakuru wheezed a moment, and grabbed Meilin by the arm, "What's the big idea?! We got worried about you!!"

"I . . ." Meilin began, but Sakura landed nearby and ran over as well.

"Meilin-chan!" Sakura pressed her hand against her heart and sighed, "You're okay!" She sighed happily, and threw her arms around her friend's neck, "Thank goodness."

Tomoyo arrived shortly afterward, and pressed her hand against . . . her video camera, and pressed record, "So wonderful!! Our magic girls comfort each other in this time of need!"

As more of the group arrived and gave her various greetings, Meilin looked around for Syaotang. She spotted him, and he smiled at her sincerely. Meilin smiled back, "Right!" She nodded to him confidently. His small smile filling her with energy and warmth.

Sakura blinked and stepped back, "Meilin-chan . . . you're . . ."

Meilin glanced at her, winking and flicking her nose playfully with the new card. "I'm ready to fight on, Sakura-chan! Because I've got a brand new spell to remember!!"

The group looked at her with puzzlement, before Syaoran ventured to ask, "What is it?"

Meilin grinned smugly, making eye contact with Syaotang, "Clow Reed is an idiot, and I'll never let him get the better of me!!"

Eriol slapped his forehead, Sakura and Tomoyo focused their cameras on the latest magic girl, and the rest just sighed heavily. Syaotang smiled, // that's why I love Meilin . . .//

He fought to suppress a giggle as Meilin threw back her head and laughed out loud.

"OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!!"

_~Part Twenty: Make A Wish With All Your Heart, Meilin!!~_

"Doesn't this ruin your plans?" 

Eriol Mark Two shook his head and folded his arms as he leant against the tree, "Nope . . . in fact it will make it even better . . ." 

Spinellita smirked and glanced at him. They had decided to follow the Cardcaptor out this time, so Eriol Mark Two had stopped the mood enhancing rain so he wouldn't get his nice robes all wet. Rubix Luna gawked on at the scene, "Heeeeey . . ." he muttered, "I just noticed something . . ." 

"What is it?" Eriol Mark Two raised an eyebrow at his daft moon guardian.

"That Eriol kid looks like Eriol Mark two-sama . . ."

Spinellita slid out of the tree, and even Eriol Mark Two went stiff with shock as Rubix continued, "And now I mention it . . . that Nakuru looks a lot like my false form, Nukara . . . and her full form looks a lot like me . . . and Spinellita?" He blinked as his sister crawled her way back into the tree, "Did you notice that that Spinel looks like you too?"

"Mas-Master?" Spinellita stuttered, "Wh-what?"

Eriol Mark Two clapped a hand over his eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have made him while I was watching Big Brother on TV . . . That programme always makes my mind switch off . . ." He sighed as his two guardians started to bicker. His grey lavender eyes narrowed as he focused on Meilin, as she excitedly showed off the new card she made. "So . . ." He murmured to the girl, even though she couldn't hear him. "You've made a shiny new whoops card . . . question is . . ." He waved a hand, it glowed dark purple with magic, "Can you use it?"

"Can you use it?"

Meilin blinked and glanced up at Touya, "What?"

He blinked, "What?"

"You asked me something." She frowned, "What?"

Touya's nose wrinkled, "I don't remember asking you anything . . ." He folded his arms, and glanced at everyone else, "What?"

Yue shook his head; "You did ask if she was able to use it . . ." He looked at Touya hard, "Don't you even remember that?"

Touya's blue eyes widened, "No . . ."

Yue pressed his thumb against his lip, "Could it be . . .?" He began to chew the nail, "Or maybe . . ."

Kero frowned as he looked up at his brother and his irritating habit; the lion opened his mouth to tell him to cut it out when—

"For Gods' sake Yue, stop biting your fingernails!" Two sets of voices suddenly yelled out, one being Eriol and the other echoing around them. Yue blinked and hurriedly pulled his thumb from his mouth, and glared, "Who was that?!"

Eriol frowned, "It sounded suspiciously like me . . . again . . ."

"Master . . ." A deeper version of Ruby's voice rang out, "Have you noticed that you're just like That Eriol Over---"

The group spun on masse and looked around, "Clow!!" Meilin suddenly called out, she swirled her staff over her wrist, and clamped it in her hand. "Come out!!"

There was no answer, but out of the corner of her eye she saw some movement in the bushes. "There!" Meilin called out, as she shot off to see what it was.

Yue quickly took off, and landed on the other side, hoping to trap whomever it was, he drew his arrow and bow and took aim. "Show yourselves!"

Meilin growled as she pushed through the thick foliage, "Damnit!" She heard Syaotang swear, "They're already gone!" She sighed, as she turned back, and jumped out of the bushes. She glanced over at Yue as he lowered his arrow and bow. The white angel looked a little haggard, Meilin sighed, and at least he was still alive. A small bit of pain bit into her heart. //Yue-Bella . . .//

"So . . . Meilin," Tomoyo pressed her hand against her cheek, "Can you use that card . . .?"

Meilin shrugged, and threw the card into the air. "Let's see . . ." She raised her staff to tap it, but frowned as it sorta just flopped to the ground with a bit of a thud. "I'll take that as a 'no', then shall I?" She complained to the card. Meilin looked up, "I think I'm supposed to use this card to bring Yue-Bella and Kero-ette back but . . ." She sighed, "I just don't know how to—"

"Yue!" Eriol snapped again, "Will you cut that out!" The reincarnation of Clow steamed, "That's such an irritating habit!"

The moon angel sighed, and pulled his thumbnail out of his mouth again, "It's not my fault . . . you gave it to me!" The angel folded his arms, "I can't help it!"

Eriol shook his head, and mumbled about something, while Meilin stared on at the two. "What do you mean?" She asked, a very small idea beginning to form in her mind. Eriol shrugged, and pointed at Yue.

"I made him, but unfortunately you can't make anything absolutely perfect –"

Yue muttered something that sounded like, 'Ahem, living proof standing here!' 

"-- so I had to put little faults into every creations . . ." The blue haired magician folded his arms, "With Kero it was a love of pudding, with Yue here it was chewing his fingernails when he's thinking . . ." His lavender grey eyes narrowed, "Which at the time, I didn't realise it was so irritating . . ."

Yue looked like he was fighting the urge to stick his tongue out at Eriol. Meilin blinked, "Did Clow also create Yue-Bella and Kero-ette . . . the cards . . .?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow, "Well . . . yeah . . ."

"Really?" She looked at the card, "So he would know how *everything* works, right?"

"Uh . . ." Eriol frowned as he tried to see what she was getting at, "Yeah . . ."

"So . . ." Meilin grinned and looked up, "If I went back in time and asked him how to make this card work, then he would be able to tell me how to make it work and fix up Kero-ette and Yue-Bella?"

"Erm . . ." Eriol nodded, he raised and eyebrow and folded his arms, "Yeah, you could . . . or you could save time and ask me . . ."

Meilin pointed at him and grinned widely, "Better idea!"

"Worse!"

Eriol Mark Two scowled down from the rooftop, "Damnit . . . He can't be allowed to tell her! It will mess up everything!!"

"Not to mention the whole point of this story!" Spinellita nodded, "Master . . . what are you going to do?"

Eriol Mark Two stroked his chin, "Let me think . . . I have to get Eriol away form Meilin some how . . . or at least knock him unconscious . . ." He glanced around, and spotted something he could use. A wicked grin started to spread over his lips, "Rubix . . . go grab that!" He pointed at the item; "We're going to pay the two poor sickly guardians a get well soon visit!"

Rubix blinked, "That big rock, Master?" He frowned, "Wouldn't it be better to bring flowers?"

"Way to go blowing the suspense and mystery, moron . . ." Spinellita growled as Eriol Mark Two slapped his forehead. 

"Let's just go . . ." Eriol Mark Two groaned, as he pulled out his big staff, "Just get going already!"

"Well, if we're going to access Clow's memory, let's do it somewhere drier . . ."

Tomoyo suggested, as Sakura shivered. The other girl nodded. "Good idea, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura raised her camera and started to record Meilin again, "It's nice to see your passion is still alight, Meilin-chan! Keep it up!!"

Meilin grinned, "I'm going to win for once!" She nodded, "And I'm going to get my guardians back!" She pulled out her staff, "Butterfly card!" She threw the card into the air, "Give my staff wings, so we can get back in time!! Release and Displace!!"

The magic streamed away from the card, and wrapped around her staff. The butterfly wings flapped once, with a poof of purple magic, the cards and staff evidently feeling the same passion as Meilin. 

The red-eyed girl grinned, and climbed on, "Syaotang-kun! Let's go!"

She held her hand out to her friend, and he climbed on after her. She blushed as he tightened his hold on her waist, "Let's do it!!"

"Help me keep my camera on Meilin!!" Sakura threw her own card in the air, "Fly!!"

White feathers fluttered out of Sakura's back, and she flapped her dainty wings once, lifting herself off the ground gracefully, "And Kero-chan, I'll leave Syaoran-kun to you!"

"Why me?!" Kero growled, "Why him?! He'll just ruffle my feathers! Why can't Yue carry him?!"

"Because I can't fly right with people!" Yue roared back.

"You liar!" Kero turned on him, "I used to see you flying with Clow—"

Eriol held up a hand, "Yes, I think we've had this argument before . . . besides, you –" He pointed at Kero, "--have to carry my cute little descendant because Spinel is carrying Touya back . . . unless you want to carry Touya back . . ."

Kero thought it over, "Nope . . . Yue will just keep trying to find stupid excuses to fly close to me so he can make out with him!" He sighed heavily and presented his back to Syaoran, "Climb on kiddo!"

Eriol Mark Two grinned immorally, "MWHA HA HA HA HA!!" 

He and his guardians flew far above the Cardcaptors and their little group. He smirked as he watched Eriol motion his darling Tomoyo over, and cast a spell over his staff. He was about to crow happily at the evilality of his plan when he noticed that Eriol was going to ride his staff. 

"Hey!" Eriol Mark Two complained, "How come his staff has rockets and mine doesn't?!" he growled and shook his fist, "Injustice! Rubix, drop that rock . . . I've got a new plan!!"

Rubix – not being the brightest of all the guardians – did exactly as he was told and let go of the huge boulder. It dropped and landed, I'm happy to report, on a Nelvana censor, who was about to suggest that they remove Yue from Cardcaptor Sakura and replace him with a winged Mister T, in an effort to create more PC in the programme.

Eriol Mark Two waved his hand as Eriol took off, "Take this! How dare you have a better staff than me!"

Eriol smiled as Tomoyo held on to him, "Just keep a hold on me, okay?" He nodded, and brought the nose up a bit so he was level with Meilin's staff, "We'll have tea and some crumpets before I explain it!" 

"Un!" Meilin nodded, she grinned, "Finally something's going my way!"

Tomoyo sighed happily, "Sakura-chan!! You're so cute as you try to capture Meilin's Kawaii-ness!" She sighed again, and wrapped her arm around Eriol and shifted slightly to pull her other hand up to keep her camera on Sakura. She blinked, as Eriol's staff bucked, "Eh?"

Eriol swore quietly, "What the . . .?" he frowned, and tried to gain control over his staff again. It bucked once more, and the rockets started to splutter, "HEY!"

Tomoyo cried out, "Eriol! What's happening?!"

"I don't—" Eriol gasped as the rockets exploded with huge plumes of midnight blue and dark purple smoke, "Ruby!" He roared, as the staff began to fall, "Grab Tomoyo!!"

The butterfly girl gasped, and grabbed Tomoyo's outstretched arms, "Eriol!!" She cried as her Master, began to fall with the staff, "MASTER!!!"

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

----------------------------

[Nelvana Styling Advert – insert big loud music and really corny voice-overs]

_Big Narrator Type Guy: This Fanfic on FF.net . . ._

_Whatever comes . . ._

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can only wish one last wish . . .

_Promise me._

**Eriol Mark Two**: Sometimes you gotta give some tough love . . .

_We'll face it, together an' then go for ice-cream!_

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can only give one last gift . . .

_Oh, Come with me,_

_Trust in me,_

**Yue-Bella**: I trust you always . . . I love you . . .

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

_Come on, let's go!_

**Meilin**: [Quietly] If I can dream one last dream . . . 

_Come on! With me . . ._

**Kero-ette**: we're on your side, never forget that . . .

_B.N.T.G: One New Cardcaptor . . . One Last Series . . . One More Bout Of Insanity . . ._

_Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

**Meilin**: [lifts tear-filled eyes] . . . I'd do it for you . . .

**Cardcaptor Meilin: Series Zero.Three – One last time . . .**

----------------------------

[Cardcaptor Meilin – Eye catch!!]

The card captors and their friends dived after Eriol as the blue haired magician plunged toward the ground. Yue grabbed Syaotang off the back of Meilin's staff, and she pulled out the bounce card, "Bounce!!" Meilin hollered as her wings fluttered and grew out of her back, "Bounce Eriol to safety!! Release and Displace!!"

The card dived down after Eriol, and the group held their breathe. The card landed below the magician, and cushioned his fall . . . unfortunately it forgot to take into account the laws of physics, and the fact that a body in motion tends to stay in motion . . .

Ruby and Spinel winced, as their Master sailed off the cushioned fall, and slammed into a nearby wall. "Ouchies . . ." Ruby muttered, "That's gonna leave a bruise . . ."  

The group landed and ran over as Eriol slid down the wall, "Eriol?!" Tomoyo screamed as she ran over to him, "Eriol?! Are you okay?!"

The lavender grey eyes were glazed over and crossed as Eriol sat up, "I'm fine, Miss Daisy . . . Please may I have another scone, please . . ." The reincarnation hiccupped and fell face first into a puddle. 

Meilin sighed, and shook her head as Touya leant over and helped Ruby to carry her dazed Master. "Looks like I've gotta do it the hard way . . ." she sighed to herself; she glanced up at the sky. "Thanks, Eriol Mark Two . . ." She muttered scornfully.

"My pleasure . . ."

Eriol Mark Two folded his arms as he sat in the tree, and grinned. "No one gets the upper hand on Clow, not even his reincarnation!" He smirked and tossed a glance at his guardians as they nodded their approval. Spinellita looked at her Master, "So what now, Master?"

"Yeah, what's are we going to do tomorrow night?" Rubix grinned. "Narf!" 

Eriol Mark Two raised an eyebrow, "Yes . . . I think we've established that that joke isn't funny anymore!" He crossed his legs and stared down at them, "Now she'll have to go back to Clow's time . . . and find out . . ." His grin widened, "How unhelpful I really can be . . ." He smirked as the group made their way back into the mansion.

"Sakura thought I was confusing when she went back . . . wait until Meilin finds out . . ."

Eriol groaned as they lay him back on a sofa. 

Meilin sighed and looked at her own guardians, they seemed to be turning grey now. She knelt by them, touching their foreheads gently, "Don't worry . . ." She petted Kero-ette's muzzle, "I'll try my hardest . . ." She laced her fingers in Yue-Bella's pooled hair, "And I will get you back!"

The two barely stirred at the magic in her touch. Meilin stood, and turned, "How do I do it then?" She pulled out her cards, and stared at them all . . . every one had changed aside from the Happy and Anti-Happy cards . . . 

"Which card should I use . . .?" 

A glowing started under her feet, and her magic circle appeared. Meilin gasped as the cards started to float in a square around her . . . then rearranged themselves to do a bit of synchronised floating, and finally settling into a circle. Meilin blinked and smiled.

 "Okay . . . so, gang? Any suggestions?" 

The cards floated peacefully for a moment, before rushing themselves into a huddle above her head. After some sparks, and fits, and some pushing and shoving, the cards came to a decision. The What If, and Hole cards floated down and presented themselves to her. 

Meilin blinked, "I've got to use you two . . ." The two cards glowed and floated near to Eriol favourite chair, Meilin frowned as they landed on the red chair, "What's this got to do with Eriol's chair?"

Sakura clicked her fingers, "I know!" She pointed; "I had to use the cherry tree to go back in time . . ." She looked at Meilin, "So maybe you've got to use the chair!"

Meilin rolled her eyes, "Fuzzy logic . . . don't you just love it!" She sighed and walked over, "Okay . . . what do I need to do to get this chair to work?" Meilin gasped as other cards got behind her and shoved her into the chair. The red-eyed girl giggled, "Hey! That tickles!!" 

She pulled up her staff, and shifted so she was sitting comfortably, the What If and the Hole floated in front of her. "Okay . . ." She murmured, "Okay . . . I can do this . . ." 

Syaotang frowned, "I'll go with you!"

"No . . ." Meilin shook her head, "I'm going to do this alone . . . I can't take the chance that I might not be able to get both of us back!"

"But what if . . ." He clenched his fist, "What if you can't come back!"

Meilin winked, "Then I'll just have to make sure I do!" She nodded, "Don't worry, Syaotang! It will be okay because . . ." She swirled her staff around her wrist, "Not only was Clow an idiot . . ." The magic started to gather around her, her magic circle glowing as it began to appear beneath her again, "But I've got too many people who believe in me . . . to just let them down . . ." She nodded decisively, "I can do this because . . ." She smiled at him, "You believe in me . . ."

Syaotang bit his lip, and looked away, "Come back to me."

"I promise!" Meilin held out her free hand, and he grabbed it, lacing their fingers together, "I promise to come back or I'll let Madison haunt me forever!"

He smiled, "okay! It's a deal!" He let go and stepped back, as Sakura came over and got one more shot. 

Meilin laughed, "I'll be back soon!" She smiled, and raised her staff back, the two cards in front of her glowing very brightly now. "What If . . . I could use the Hole card to take me back in time to ask Clow how to use the New Card . . . and then come back, using the Hole card as a time portal?!"

A hole began to form under the chair as she brought her staff forward hard.

"What If!!" 

The card exploded and twinned with the hole on the floor. 

"Hole!!"

The chair began to sink as she made contact with the two cards.

"Release And Displace!!"

Swirling colours surrounded her, and strange music played . . .

_"Let's do the Time Warp again . . . Let's do the Time Warp again . . . It's just a jump to the left, and then a step to the right . . . With your hands on your hips You bring your knees in tight . . . But it's the pelvic thrust . . . That really drives you insane-ane-ane-annnne!!" _

Meilin's eye twitched as the music stared to fade away.  
"_Let's do the Time Warp again . . .  
. . . Let's do the Time Warp again . . ."_

"Fine then!"

"You do that!!"

"I will!!"

"FINE!!"

"OKAY!!"

Meilin blinked as she came back into awareness, she got up from the red chair, and walked over to the door, where the loud argument was taking place. It sounded like Yue and Kero were arguing . . .

"GOOD!!" Yue roared, "JUST DON'T BLAME ME WHEN IT ALL COMES DOWN ON YOUR HARD AND STUPID HEAD!!"

"IT WON'T AND THEN YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME TO LET YOU IN!!"

"I WON'T!!"

"YOU WILL!!"

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT, KEROBEROS!!"

"I'M NOT, YUE!!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"NO, I'M NOT!!" Keroberos hollered back, Meilin opened the door a little to see two small versions of the guardians running about, Yue looked to be about Meilin's age and Kero was smaller, and lanky. Yue was very red in the face from yelling so much, and his voice was beginning to sound a little hoarse. Kero's voice was already rough, but the lion continued to yell, "You're the idiot, because you're a scaredy cat!!"

"I'm not! You're the wimpy scaredy cat!!" Yue stamped his foot, and spun, "And I'm above such childish arguing, you big fat smelly moron!"

"What are they doing?" Meilin wondered quietly to herself as she watched them. She frowned a little as Kero retorted louder, forcing Yue to whip out another childish insult.

"They are arguing . . ."

A gentle voice from behind her observed, before adding, "I would have thought that that was obvious . . ."

Meilin spun to find the man himself standing beside her. Meilin gasped, "Clow Reed?!"

He hummed as he dipped his head once, "Yes . . ." 

Meilin fought down the urge to kick the man, reminding herself that she had already taken the chance to kick him several times before. She glanced at Yue and Kero as their argument got louder, "They seem a little calmer when they are older . . ."

"That's because in the future they will have fully matured . . . now . . ." He tipped his head as Yue grabbed Kero's tail, and the lion chomped his teeth into Yue's long hair. The two chased each other in a circle, yelling at each other loudly. "Now they are still children." Clow smiled as he stepped forward, reaching into his cloak's depths. Meilin reached out.

"Clow, wait . . . I want to ask . . ."

He paused and turned, as he pulled out a card, and pressed his finger to his lips, "Shhhhh. . ."

Meilin blinked, and stepped back as he threw up the card. "Shout card, if you please . . ." Meilin clapped her hands over her ears, as she remembered what this card was used for.

**"NOW THEN. . . WHAT IS ALL THIS RUCKUS FOR?!"**

Yue and Kero froze as Clow's voice boomed around them. They let go of each other and clamped hands and paws over abused ears, "Clow!!" They wailed, "He started it!!"

Meilin opened her eyes again, and found herself sitting in Clow's study, as the man worked quietly alone. He put down his quill and looked at her expectantly, "What is it you came to ask?"

"Yue . . . and Keroberos are gone?" Meilin blinked, and looked around, "Where are they?"

"Yue and Kero aren't talking to each other, and are sulking . . ." The man chuckled, "And by extension this means they aren't talking to me either . . ." He waved a hand, "So, you've got my full attention."

"Well, I came to ask how I could fix my guardians . . ." 

Clow blinked, "Keroberos and Yue are ill?" He frowned, his glasses falling off his nose, "I never created them to fall ill."

"Not ill . . . one of your reincarnations has caused them to become comatose, and I want to save them!" Meilin stood, "Please help me!"

Clow chuckled and pushed back from his desk, and leaned in his chair, "Really? Is Eriol that troublesome? Heh, heh . . . good, good." He tipped his head, "No doubt then, Sakura, that this is a test . . ."

Meilin's eye twitched, "Clow, I'm not Sakura . . ." The man frowned, his recently replaced glasses falling off again. Meilin sighed as she explained, "I'm Meilin, and I'm Cardcaptor of the Whoops cards . . ."

"You what?!"

Meilin dropped her head to the table, "I accidentally opened the book."

"Didn't you read the back of it?!" Clow muttered with frustration, "I put instructions on the back!"

"Yeah . . . but Eriol forgot to tell me . . ."

Clow shook his head, "Ah, well . . ." He sat forward, "Well . . . I don't know what guardians you are talking about then." 

"What?!" Meilin lifted her head and stared at the man, "don't you know who Yue-Bella, and Kero-ette are?!"

The magician shook his head, "Not a clue . . ." He held up his hands, "I guess you've come back a little too early . . . or possibly a little too late . . ."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Meilin dropped her head back on to the desk and sighed, "Why me?"

"Well, you see . . . it could be that I've already made them, and sealed them away in a book . . ." Clow nodded, "I'm quite clever like that, you see."

"Clever, he says . . . he says he's clever . . ." Meilin muttered to herself as Clow walked around his desk and walked over to his modest library. Meilin sighed, and got up to drag herself over to his side. Clow smiled, "It will only take a short time to check . . ." He grinned and pushed the double set of doors. "Now let's see . . . what would I put guardians under . . ."

Meilin lifted her eyes to see how many books they'd have to go through.

"Oh . . . no . . ."

Her red eyes widened as she took in the three stories high, several aisles-filled personal library. She felt a whimper push past her lips, as she took in the millions of books. "Clow . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Why me?"

"I don't know . . . I thought it would have been fun . . ."

Meilin closed her eyes and sighed.

She opened her eyes again, and found herself sitting with Clow in his window seat. 

"Clow?" The magician looked up from his book, "Yes . . . uh, Marin, did you say your name was?"

"No, Meilin." She corrected, "And by the way, Marin is the water fortune lady you peeved off in China!"

"Oh yeah . . ." He muttered, "Well then, what's is it Meilin?"

"Well . . . if we didn't find the guardians—"

"Actually I just gave up after two hours, and flipped us here to this point in time . . ."

"Fine, fine, if we couldn't find the guardians that you've already made, then . . ." She looked around, "What are we going to do about my guardians . . ."

"Meilin . . ." Clow slid from his seat, and stood, "Perhaps I should show you what to do . . . let's see . . ." He took out his key, and changed it to his staff, "Let's see . . . what cards have you got again? The Whoops?"

Meilin pulled the cards out of her pocket, "I collected them all. See?"

"Okay . . ." He held out a hand and the cards floated out of her grasp to circle him. "Hello cards." Clow smiled happily, "How have you been?"

The cards paused and formed a large hand to slap the back of Clow's head.

"Still feisty I see . . ." He muttered, righting his glasses, "okay, let's do this thing . . ." He glanced around the cards as they went back to floating around him. "Meilin, to make your guardians come back . . . you just need to believe in yourself . . . take the What If . . ."

The card floated above the rest, and started to glow. Meilin blinked as she heard the Music card begin to hum something exciting. She glanced back at Clow, who nodded, "Yes, and The Magic Girl would be helpful . . ." He turned, "A personal favourite, I always like to look my best."

Meilin nodded absently, as the magician reached into his pocket, "Now, this is the hard bit, I assume you know the Cardcaptor."

"Sakura?" Meilin nodded, "Yes!"

"Good, you'll need the Create card from her, and finally . . ." He reached out his hand, "You'll need something special, something only you can do . . ." The strange new card Meilin pushed forward, and floated to him. Clow gazed at it gently, "Perfect . . . Okay, the rest of you . . . hurry along now, go back to Meilin." The Whoops cards piled themselves orderly, and floated back to Meilin. The girl stepped back as Clow swung his staff. "Music . . . come back here please."

The Music card sprung up and into her form. Clow smiled fondly, "Now the thing is, Meilin . . . everything you do must be done with all your heart, or else . . ." His magic circle began to power up, "You won't be able to make it come true . . . it's a lot like wishing, ne?"

"Ha-hai. . ." Meilin murmured as the song began. Clow began to hum, and smiled as he cast the spell. He tapped the various cards, with a large smile on his face, calling out to Meilin, "I always loved making the guardians!!" He cried out as he started to dance in time to it, "It was always so much fun!!" He grinned, "Come on Meilin!! Find a song, and dance to it!"

"You're an idiot, Clow!!" Meilin called back, but laughed and started to dance with him. She gasped as the guardians began to take form, Clow's voice ringing out. _"#__With the power, about to bubble from my hands, they seem to be heading somewhere. Riding the wind...#" _He grinned and swung his staff to tap the create card, and feathers filled the air, _"#It's all right! It's all right, it's all right, it's all right!#"_ He jumped and slammed his staff against the Magic Girl, the air began to fill with sheets of material, and ribbons, _"#We'll bring about miracles! Here we go! Let's go, let's go!!#"_

Meilin laughed as she dodged Kero-ette's helmet as it appeared and flew toward the gold set of feathers begin formed. "Clow!!"

The magician didn't pay any attention, _"#Let's go and spread our wings! I'm sure something . . .#" _He spun again, and took a few steps back to tap the What If card, _"#Something is waiting somewhere, For that day to come#" _He jumped again, as the wings of the two new creatures spread, and Yue-Bella's long hair spread around the place, as Kero-ette's golden feathers mixed with slivery, the two smiled briefly as their wings contracted around them again, _"#Do! Do! Do! Dreaming! Dreaming!#" _Clow spun one more time and raised his staff above the last card, _"#And then the door opens!#"_

The two guardians glanced at Meilin with a look of surprise, for a moment, before their eyes closed and they drew their first breaths. They disappeared from sight, becoming balls of feathers once more. Meilin smiled happily, as Clow's magic began to power down and he stooped to pick them up. The two guardians had shrunk to baby size. Clow knelt by Meilin and showed them off.

 "And that is how you make guardians . . ." 

He smiled gently as Yue-Bella's tiny fist came out and grasped Kero-ette's tiny tail. Meilin smiled, they were going to be okay. She swallowed and looked up at him, gasping with surprise as she noticed that the room had faded. "Clow?"

"It's time for you to go home now, Meilin . . ." Clow had turned a suddenly transparent colour, he smiled, "And remember all you've got to do . . ." 

She closed her eyes as she felt herself being pulled back.

"Use the Create, What If, Magic Girl . . . and now, your new card . . . The Wish . . ."

She felt the cards in her pocket, smiling as the cards gave her a warm feeling.

"Find a song deep inside you . . ."

Meilin felt a smile grow on her lips as her feet touched the ground.

"And wish . . . wish with all your heart, Meilin . . ."

"Well, it's all coming to an end . . ." 

Eriol Mark Two slumped down into his Throne of Evil Mark Two and gazed at the Fireplace of Evil Mark Two. He sighed, and smiled slightly, looking at the evil box that was still rattling in the corner of his room. Spinellita smiled, "Are you ready, Master? For the end?"

He nodded, "Of course . . . But it's more a question of . . ." He stared at the visual pool thingy he used to watch everyone with, "Is Meilin ready?"

-----------------------------------

And now it's time for Leave It To . . . 

Suppilita: Spinellita Sun, Eriol Mark Two's Smarter Guardian . . . I'm here to issue an apology on behalf of Doctor Megalomania . . . For the massive delay, you see . . . the Official Reason is because my brother, who is indeterminately, inexplicably and bafflingly stupid, accidentally tripped and pulled out all the main power to the studios here, therefore causing a massive power cut . . .

[Sounds of DrM swearing in the background]

Suppilita: but in reality Doctor Megalomania just got very lazy, very busy, and finally very behind on her real life work as a film studies student . . .

[Further Sounds of DrM Swearing in the background]

Suppilita: So the lesson to be learnt from this everyone is . . .?

[Even More Sounds of DrM Swearing, and now sounds of her hitting her head repeatedly against a wall]

Suppilita: Yes, it's learnt to do your work at the right time!!

[Sounds of even more swearing and harder thuds against the wall]

Suppilita: well, hopefully we'll see you next week, Until then, please Review this fic that you've read!! Thank You!!

[Sounds of DrM swearing one more time really loudly]

Suppilita: That's another Chapter of Whoops, Didn't Mean To Do That . . . Hon-na-na!!

[Sounds of an Ambulance]

----------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

**_Next On Whoops. . . Didn't Mean To Do that!!_**

_{Insert Uplifting Movie Quality Music}_

_[Singing] I am the 'captor . . .Look at my power!_

**Meilin**: Hai! I've got the spell now to cast . . .

_[Singing] In this world, things will happen . . ._

_But not to worry, we can take it on . . ._

_Remember, that you and I . . . we are stronger together!_

_So whatever blunder we must face . . ._

_Whatever mistake of Clow's . . ._

_We will face it and we will win!_

**Meilin**: . . . And I've Got Guardians to Save . . .

_[Singing] Whatever comes . . ._

_Promise me._

_We'll face it together an' then go for ice-cream!_

**Meilin**: . . . and all my friends, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun, Yue-kun, Kero-chan, Ruby-chan, Suppi-kun, Touya-kun . . . everyone all together!! 

_[Singing] Oh, Come with me_

_Trust in me,_

_What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!_

**Meilin**: Ne . . . and there will be Syaotang-kun . . . I want to tell him that . . . that I . . .

_ [Singing] Come on, let's go!_

**Meilin**: But first it's time to save my guardians, so take my hand, join with me, Cardcaptor Meilin for my last adventure . . . Honestly, honestly . . . let's make the best of it!! 

_[Singing] Come on! With me . . ._

_Cardcaptor Meilin!_

_The Second Movie . . ._

**C     A     R     D     C     A     P     T     O     R           M     E     I     L     I     N     :**

Clow Reed: [whispers] It's the last Card, Meilin! Honestly!!

Meilin: You've had your fun; now let me have mine . . . Whoops card! Return to your mistake's confine . . . For this one last time!!  Release!!!

Yue, Yue-Bella and Ruby Moon: [all their faces pressed really close] ::Blink::Blink::


	25. Whoops, didn't mean to do that!

Goddamn, it's been a really long bloody time. But here it is. A little dusty, and really not very good. However, I fell out of writing CCS for a very long time and I doubt very much there are any readers left for this. So, just for myself and my obsessively closing things tick… here's the very last chapter of this story.

* * *

Whoops! Didn't Mean To Do That . . .

**Series Zero.Three**

By Dr Megalomania.

* * *

**fLaShBaCk!**

"Well, it's all coming to an end . . . "

Eriol Mark Two slumped down into his Throne of Evil Mark Two and gazed at the Fireplace of Evil Mark Two. He sighed, and smiled slightly, looking at the evil box that was still rattling in the corner of his room. Spinelita smiled, "Are you ready master? For the end?"

He nodded, "of course . . . but it's more a question of. . ." he stared at the visual pool thingy he used to watch everyone with, "is Meilin ready?"

**EnD fLaShBaCk

* * *

**

A Single, Crimson Lotus Petal Lands On Seemingly Pure White Water . . .

_The Second Movie . . ._

**C A R D C A P T O R M E I L I N :**

It's The Last Card, Meilin! Honestly!

* * *

/Find a song deep inside you . . ./

Meilin felt a smile grow on her lips as her feet touched the ground.

/And wish . . . wish with all your heart, Meilin . . ./

She opened her eyes and looked around the room. All her friends were gathered around her, as she grasped her staff hard. "It's okay." She whispered, and smiled more, "I know what I've got to do!"

She moved past them quickly, and glanced at Sakura, "Sakura-chan? Will you help me get them to the park?" Meilin winked, "Please if you use your Power, and I use the What If, we can get them there in no time!"

A sluggish humming brought their attentions over to Eriol as the boy sat up, "Do, do, do, dreeeeaming!" He groaned, "I see all went well. . ." he murmured as he stared blearily at them, "nicely done . . ."

* * *

Ruby tucked a strand of hair behind Yue-Bella's ear, "well?" She looked up at Meilin, "is it going to work?"

"I think so . . ." Meilin smiled, "I just need to find my song, and wish with all my heart."

Kero stepped away from his sister, "if you say so. . ." he sighed, "come on Suppi, let the girl do her stuff."

"Okay. . ." Meilin blinked, "wait. . . Sakura-chan, may I borrow the Create card?"

"Hai!" Sakura pressed her card against her heart, and murmured, "Give Meilin-chan all the help you can!" She handed over the card, and stepped back beside her brother and Syaoran. Yue looked up from his mistress to Meilin, "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see . . ." Meilin smiled, "Okay, music card!" She tapped the card hard, "Help me find my song!" The music card began slowly, stopping and starting several times as it touched Meilin.

Ruby snickered as it started to play YMCA for a moment, "Nope, I don't think that's quite it!"

The card frowned, and started to play Just Communication by Two Mix.

Kero shook his head, "Not that either!"

Meilin closed her eyes, and pressed her hands against her chest, holding there staff as hard as she could, what could it be? "I am . . ." she opened her eyes slowly as she felt it.

Syaotang noticed her sudden intake of breath and shushed everyone. Meilin drew another breath and smiled.

"_I am the 'captor . . . Look at my power! "_

Meilin's magic circle started to draw itself under her feet slowly, line by scarlet line. Either side of her lay Kero-ette, her fur a most definite grey, and Yue-Bella on the other side. She drew a breath as the Music card caught on, "#_In this world, things will happen . . ."_

"_But not to worry, we can take it on . . .#" _Meilin winked, as she threw the cards out, "#_Remember, that you and I . . . we are stronger together#" _she stepped back, and raised her staff, "#_So whatever blunder we must face . . . Whatever mistake of Clow's . . . We will face it and we will win!#" _

Tomoyo raised her camera and Sakura did the same as magic began to fill the air. Meilin giggled, and twirled her staff, beginning to sway with the music, "#_Whatever comes . . . Promise me.#" _she winked and wagged her finger, "#_We'll face it together an' then go for ice-cream!#" _Meilin jumped as the cards started to glow with power, "#_Oh, Come with me, Trust in me, What have we got to lose? Oh, what the hell!#" _she tapped the Create Card, and it streamed around the two guardians, lifting them off the ground, Meilin nodded, and balled a fist, "#_Come on, let's go! Come on! With me . . .# "_

Touya gasped as the four guardians stepped forward blindly, turning into their off-duty forms, taking up positions all around the magic girl, "#_Cardcaptor Meilin!#"_

Syaotang smiled happily as he watched Meilin go for it . . . and was horrified as the music began to well up in his soul. He opened his mouth to protest when he started to sing as well, "_You are the 'captor. . ."_

Meilin nodded, and reached out to grab his hand again,_ "Cardcaptor now. . ."_

Syaotang sighed, and gave in, "_Look at your power!" _he yelped as she started to spin him around and around, "_Hold my hand, magic girl! "_

Sakura grinned happily, as she added, "_Meilin-chan, we can fight it all now!"_

"_Dontcha worry, it's you and me . . ." _Syaotang winked, "_we'll just breeze right on in!"_

"_So, whatever Blunder we must face!" _Meilin let go of him and danced beside him, "_Whatever You know it'll be. . ." _

He nodded confidently, "_You know we will beat it, yeah, let's go!" _Syaotang took a step back, as Meilin whirled again, magic flowing all around her, "_Whatever comes . . . I promise you . . ." _he smiled widely, "_We'll face it together and then celebrate!" _

"This is all very magical . . ." Meilin's dance stopped and the magic faded away, as Eriol Mark two's voice interrupted them. He grinned from his position atop of the Shrine's gate, "But I'll have to interrupt you . . ." he grinned, "I've decided that-- well, let's just say, I've decided that I don't care for being fair . . . and kind and gentle and sweet anymore. . ." he snapped his fingers, and his two guardians appeared.

Nukara grinned as he swung his head around the shrine's pillar, "Guess what. . .?"

"We're here . . ." Spinellita fluttered out from the other side, "To take care of you!"

"Suppilita!" Keroberos gasped as the small version of Spinellita fluttered closer, "What the? What's the meaning of this!" Spinel and Spinellita went crashing to the ground and jumped up quickly.

"Don't you get it!" Spinel growled, as he glared at the other version of himself, "She's just me! like Kero-ette is just like you!"

Nukara grinned, and raised his arms, "Surprise! I'm—"

"I know, I know. . ." Ruby waved her hand, "Shut up, it's fairly obvious who you are!"

Eriol Mark Two grinned, "Good. Then you won't mind if we play a little trick on you then . . ." he raised his hands, and a box appeared, it's heavy chains and locks slipping off and landing with a heavy thud. "Now, now Meilin-chan . . . let's see . . . not only do you need to change the happy and the Anti-happy cards to Meilin cards . . . but you also need to reawaken your guardians so they can protect you from . . ." he snapped his fingers, and Spinellita's tiny form and Nukara were engulfed in magic. They spread their wings as the dark magic blasted away from them, and they smirked evilly. Meilin gasped as they took flight above her.

"Yes . . ." Eriol Mark Two grinned, "protect you from my guardians, Rubix Luna. . ." Rubix drew his multicoloured and infuriatingly hard to understand arrows, as Eriol Mark Two motioned his other guardian, "And from Spinellita."

The midnight blue panther-llita growled and shot down a ball of ruby red fire. Meilin screamed as it headed straight for her, "Bounce!"

The girl bounced out the way, and landed nearby. "What If!" She cried out, striking the card hard, "What if I had a shield to protect my guardians! RELEASE AND DISPLACE!" The What if card surrounded her two vulnerable guards, and Meilin turned her attention on Eriol Mark Two. "What are you doing this for! Why can't you just see that I can do it!"

His brows knitted, "Because you don't even know what I'm asking you to protect!" He swung his staff, "You've got to prove yourself now! Meilin, can you do it!"

Meilin ducked as he sent a hail of fireballs at her, "Do what!" She bounced away from her friends not willing to take the chance that a stray shot would harm them. She smiled as she saw that Sakura was moving to place everyone under the protection of the Shield. Meilin turned her attention back on Eriol Mark Two. "Come on! Tell me what you want!"

He shook his head, "Not until you've proven yourself!"

"Clow!" Meilin cried out, "Please, let me save my guardians!"

"Going somewhere little girl!" Meilin pulled up short as Rubix aimed for her, he chuckled, "Not if I have anything to do with it!" Meilin gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as the arrow came flying toward her.

* * *

Meanwhile. . .

A certain green haired mysterious janitor stepped out, and watched the brewing fight with some interest.

"Go for it, Meilin . . ." he murmured, and smiled at Kaho who also just happened to be watching, "well . . . I'm betting she beats him."

"Oh, I don't know," Kaho pressed a finger against her lips, "DrM is feeling in a bad mood at the moment . . . I figure she might not make it . . ."

"More angst in the plot?" Carho frowned, "that's a bit mean don't you think?"

Kaho shrugged, and shouldered her purse, "let's go find a comfortable place to sit, and watch from there, eh?"

Carho nodded, "nice idea. . ." he glanced over at a nearby hunched over figure, typing furiously at her computer, Dudley. He shook his head, "the girl needs to get out more . . ."

DrM raised her head and scowled at him. "Shush! I'm working on the end of this chapter!"

Carho raised his hands, "Sorry!"

* * *

"PER-CHINK!"

Meilin's eyes popped open as there was a explosion of sparks, and another ruby red arrow blasted Rubix's shot out the sky. Meilin looked over, and smiled as Yue and Ruby took aim. Ruby grinned, as she lowered her bow, "Meilin! Use your wings!" She fluttered her own and took off with Yue, "We'll take care of this cheap jerk!"

Yue nodded, and extended a hand. His icicles appeared, "Take this you moron!"

Rubix yeeped and ducked as Yue and Ruby pelted him. Meilin nodded, "Right!" She pulled out her butterfly card, "Butterfly!" She swirled her staff, "Give me the wings to battle with! Release and displace!"

She spread her arms, and flipped over in the air, as Spinellita made her attack at her. Meilin tired to fly away, and was glad to see that Keroberos and Spinel were coming to her rescue as well. They flew past her, and Meilin grinned as she heard Spinellita growl in frustration. Meilin landed by her guardians and took out the cards she needed again. The Create card was still working luckily for her. Meilin nodded, "Okay . . . What If . . ." she threw out the card and tapped it, "do your stuff!"

The card spun out of it's card again, and wrapped around the two guardians. Meilin nodded, and glanced back at Eriol Mark Two he stared at her coldly, "I won't let you stop me!" she called to him as he pulled his staff back again, "Never!"

Eriol Mark Two paused, and narrowed his eyes, "You can't defeat me . . . you're nothing but the reject, Meilin!"

Meilin bit her lip, and glanced at Syaotang. "No . . ." she murmured, and then glared at Eriol Mark Two, you're wrong! Her magic circled flared, "I'm going to stop you!" Meilin took off, and headed straight toward Eriol Mark Two, who smirked and waved his staff. He conjured up some harsh winds and blew hard at Meilin.

"You can't stop me, little girl!"

"I . . ." Meilin felt herself pushed back, "I can try!"

"Then try harder . . ." Eriol Mark Two chuckled, he faked a huge yawn, "I can feel myself getting a little bored already . . ."

Meilin's grasp tightened on her staff, and she changed tactics. She flipped in the air, and headed back to her guardians. Landing quickly, she spun/I don't have time to sing/ she thought to herself/but I've got to get this to work . . . I've . . ./ she closed her eyes, and swirled her staff over her arm/I've got to try/

_# I'll come with you,# _Meilin's eyes popped open as the voices of her friends floated over to her, the music card struck up louder than before. Syaotang clenched his fists, Tomoyo had closed her eyes and was holding her camera to her chest, Sakura was smiling widely, and holding her hands out, Eriol nodded to her, #_I'll trust in you,# _Touya sighed and shrugged, as he too joined in, #_What have I got to lose? Nothing much!# _

Meilin glanced up as the guardians above her carried on fighting, still singing their hearts out for her, #_Come on, let's move!# _Ruby flipped over Rubix and knocked his feet out from under him, Kero jumped on Spinellita's back and forced her down, #_I'll go with . . . with you . . .# _

Meilin closed her eyes and spun around, raising her staff to strike the Magic Girl, her friends' voices ringing in her ears, #_Cardcaptor Meilin!#

* * *

_

Eriol mark two growled from his vantage point, "I won't let you finish!" He swung his staff and cast a new spell.

* * *

Syaotang gasped as magic blinded him and made him walk forward jerkily. "Meilin . . ." he murmured helplessly as his hand went for his own sword. "Meilin. . . get away!"

She was too caught up in her spell to notice the boy sneaking up on her. "Meilin!" Shouted Sakura, "Meilin watch out!"

Failing to strike the Magic Girl card, Meilin turned just in time, as Syaotang brought his sword down on her hard. He groaned Meilin, "Get out of my way!" He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the magic surrounding him, "Please!"

Meilin gasped as he lunged at her again, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Syaotang . . ." she whispered as she fluttered out of his way, she glanced at Sakura, who was waving at her frantically. Sakura called over to her as loud as she could, "Meilin! Meilin-chan! Cut the strings!"

"What strings!" Meilin yelled back as she dodged another lunge, "I don't see any!"

Syaotang swirled and almost landed a blow to her arm, as she tried to understand what Sakura was saying. She flew over quickly, "What do you mean!"

"I mean cut the string . . ." Sakura pulled out her Watery card, she spun her staff, "Watery, show Meilin the ties that bound Syaotang! Sakura Card!"

The watery raced forward and drenched Syaotang.

* * *

Eriol Mark Two raised an amused eyebrow, "What did that accomplished? All you've done is distract Meilin, and drenched the little Tango . . ." he clapped and grinned, "oh, I am soooo going to win this!" He clicked his fingers.

* * *

"Please Meilin, run away!" Syaotang lunged at her again, "I don't want to hurt you!"

His strikes were getting closer, and there was no way Meilin could dodge him forever, and transform her guardians. "I'm-" Meilin ducked and rolled, "--NOT—" she kicked at his sword, "--leaving—" she dealt him a blow and shoved him back, "--you!"

He growled, and jumped back onto his feet. "Meilin, please!"

"No!" Meilin spun and used her staff to block him again, "I'm not leaving you like this!"

"But Meilin, this is getting clichéd!"

She winced as he brought his sword down on her hard, "I just want to protect you . . . I don't care how clichéd this gets, Syaotang!" Meilin closed her eyes tightly, "I don't want to let him win!"

He lunged toward her again, "Meilin, complete the spell, free your guardians!" He winced, "Damn that git! He's making the clichés get worse!"

Meilin spun out of his way, and glanced up, the Create Card, and the What If Card were both active, she just needed to get the Magic Girl and her Wish card. "Okay!" Meilin ducked and weaved so she could get closer to the Magic Girl. Syaotang ran after her, struggling against the spell all the way. "Meilin! Hurry!"

Meilin focused on the Magic Girl/gotta reach it/ She spun as Syaotang grabbed her again, and struggled out of his grasp/gotta save Yue-Bella/ she glanced at the guardian, the angel was still embraced by dull feathers, floating off the ground/gotta save Kero-ette/ She threw a glance at the other; the lion-ette was hanging in the air like her sister. /I can't let them down/ she growled and looked up, the Magic Girl card was just in front of her now. She crouched down low, and tensed. "Two more cards . . ." she whispered to herself.

Meilin closed her eyes briefly. "I'm . . . not . . . going . . . to . . . LOSE!"

She jumped up and sprinted for the card, using her wings to propel her a few centimetres in the air. She raised her staff and struck it hard against the Magic girl. The card exploded in a bright spray of magic, and the spirit contained swirled around her once, before going off to do its job. Meilin turned and faced Syaotang, do you know why! She swirled her staff around her wrist and clamped it in both hands, "Because . . ." she twisted out of his way and looked around as feathers surrounded them both, "Because you believe in me and . . ." she ran past him, and focused in on the last card, the Wish.

Syaotang made a futile grab for her, but Meilin quickly ran past him.

"NO!" cried out Eriol Mark Two, "I won't let you!"

Meilin dodged all the bolts of fire that he sent spinning to her. Her focus purely on her last card. Raising her staff, the newest Cardcaptor growled and sprinted for the last card. "This is it!" She yelled as she brought her staff down on the card. The Wish exploded with bright white sparks as fine as gold sand. Meilin landed just beyond it, and stumbled. The useage of so much magic was beginning to take a toll on her.

"Meilin!" Syaotang's voice called out, and she turned just in time to see his sword coming crashing down on her!

* * *

"What the. . .!"

Yue growled as Rubix shot an arrow that came perilously close to his fringe. "Oh, you did NOT just shoot at my hair . . ." he growled as he prepared a handful of icicles, "Oh, no, you DID NOT just try that . . ."

Rubix smirked, "And what are you going to do about it? Huh?" The daft creation smirked and put his hands on his hips, "What are you going to do about it mister I'm-so-stupid-and-I'm-stupid-looking-and-have-long-hair-like-a-girl? Ha, you can't do nuffick, 'cause your hair is stupid like a big girl's!"

"No-one." Yue growled, his icicles spinning faster, "Absolutely no-one insults the 'Do."

Rubix snorted, and glanced at Ruby, who wisely stepped back, and shrugged, "Hey, whoa . . ." she held up her hands and grinned, "I'm not the moron who just insulted the 'Do, no sir, not me . . . I want to keep breathing . . ."

Rubix frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ruby laughed, "I mean . . ." she pointed at Yue, whose magic circle was beginning to form underneath him, his magic powering up because of his rage. Ruby snickered, "It's not wise to insult the Hair."

Rubix – Two centuries short of qualifying for intelligent life – blinked, and shrugged, "So . . . it's not like you are as pretty as me . . . what do I care about what you do? You're not as cute as me!"

Ruby's eyes flashed bright hot pink, "What did you just say?" She hissed menacingly, "What . . . the . . . HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

Rubix glanced either side of himself as Ruby's magic circle flared up as well. Yue's eyes were glowing ice amethyst, while Ruby's burned fiery pink. He evidently didn't twig what was setting them off as he held up his hands, and said, "I'm sorry, haven't I made myself clear. . ." he cleared his throat, "I said I'm cute that you . . ." he nodded to Ruby, and then glanced at Yue, "And you have stupid hair . . ."

* * *

While Rubix was signing his own death warrant, his sister was a little smarter and stuck to shooting the two male sun guardians down. Kero tucked himself into a tight roll to dodge the ruby red laser beam. "Friggin' laser beam!" He grumbled to himself, he glanced at Spinel, "Isn't there something we can do to stop her?"

Spinel pulled his tail up just in time to save it from being shot. He growled, "I don't know . . ." he sighed and glanced about, "We need to stop her from using her mouth . . ."

Kero's brows furrowed, "So your saying we need to stop her mouth up?"

"Pretty much so. Yeah." Spinel confirmed as he rammed into Kero's side to push him out of the way, so she can't use her laser beam.

"Stuff up her mouth, something large enough to stop her mouth up . . . eetou . . . eetou . . ."

"Hurry Kero!" Spinel yelled as he dived out the way as well. Spinellita smirked as she flew above them.

"How much longer do you think you can run away from me!" She scoffed, and dived toward them again, "Tick tock! Time's running out on you!"

"YEEEEGGGGRRRRHHHHHHH!" Kero yelped as she set fire to his tail, "Friggin' laser beams!"

* * *

Meilin closed her eyes, there was no way she could dodge this. . .

"Hold it right there, tango boy!"

Her red eyes popped open as Kero-ette's voice rang out, she opened her eyes and stared up as Kero-ette's wings shielded her. She twisted around to stare up into the features of her sun guardian, "Kero . . ." she trailed off, Kero-ette had changed.

Instead of looking exactly like Kero, she was a little leaner, with longer limbs. Her muzzle was a little more feminine, and she had long ears like Spinel. The lion-ette grin, "Pretty spunky, eh?" She winked, "I'm a lean mean fightin' machine!"

Meilin squealed and threw her arms around Kero-ette's neck, "You're okay!"

"Of course I am, with a mistress like you, Meilin, what else do I need!" Kero-ette looked up and spread her wings, Yue-Bella had Syaotang by the scruff of his neck. "That's the last Tango you'll ever dance!" Yue-Bella smiled and winked at her sister, "Look, I made a funny!"

"Yue-Bella!" Meilin let go of her sun guardian to embrace her moon angel, "Yogatta! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Like Kero-ette, Yue-Bella had enjoyed some changes. Instead of having Yue's clothes, with pastel versions of Ruby's colours, Yue-Bella wore clothes just like ruby only in the same colours as Yue. Her beloved hair though remained the exact same, only with a lightly purple hue to it now. The moon angel raised an eyebrow, "I know, I'm wonderful like that."

* * *

"Back!"

Eriol Mark two barked out harshly, and his guardians returned to his side. He glared down at Meilin as she strode up to the gate purposely.

"You've lost!" Meilin yelled up, "Give up now . . . and I won't have to set MY guardians on you!"  
He sneered, "Of course . . . oh," he deadpanned as Yue-Bella and Kero-ette took up positions either side of their master. Eriol mark Two glared at them, "Oh, I am so scared." He raised his hands and pressed his fingertips against his cheeks, "Oh, pity me, because I'm about to get whupped by the big mean Cardcaptor."

Yue and Ruby landed next to Yue-Bella, and Kero and Spinel near Kero-ette. "That's right," Kero-ette stepped forward, "What do we say people?" she glanced up at him, "Three on one, moon guardians . . . three on one, sun guardians . . . and –"

"Seven on one, for the card captors!" Eriol called out as he called forth his staff, "I say that's fairly equal odds, wouldn't you say, Clow?"

Eriol Mark Two glared at them as if they were ruining his party. "You know, you are becoming very, very irritating with your 'I will survive' attitude . . ."

* * *

So, there it was the final stand off, and Eriol Mark Two didn't seem to have a chance. . . or did he!

Unknown to Meilin and her friends, Eriol mark two's evil jiggly box had finally finished eating through the bars, and seeped out into the world to do untold horrors! Could she survive this!

Eriol Mark Two threw his head back and laughed evilly, then even louder, and then even louder. The evil re-reincarnation of Clow Reed slammed his staff against the stones, and a dark point of light gathered above him.

"Let's see you defeat. . ." he paused for dramatic tension, "THIS INCREDIBLY HUGE PLOT HOLE!"

Kero-ette gasped and stepped back, "No! Clow said he managed to destroy that one!"

The group looked in sheer horror as the card manifested itself . . . and looked exactly like . . .

A GIANT BLACK HOLE!

"Oh. . ." Yue-Bella muttered, her voice filled with sarcasm, "How very original. . . the plot hole takes the form of a giant hole. . . wooo, scar—"

Meilin screamed as the black hole lashed out suddenly, sending black bubbles of Plot hole-iness and cutting off Yue-Bella in the middle of the sentence. Meilin stumbled back, so soon after reviving her guardian, Eriol Mark Two had cruelly stolen her away again. Meilin screamed again, as she turned and found everyone but she, Syaotang and Sakura had gone. Sakura looked around, "What happened to the others!"

Syaotang shook his head, "The Void car—I mean the Plot hole card is negative energy . . . it's as powerful as all of the Whoops cards combined all together. . ." he ducked a black bubble, and continued, "Because we have the strongest magic, we won't fall into the—"

The two girls jumped as the little tango was swallowed into the darkness. Meilin stepped closer to Sakura, "What. . . what can we do?"

"Maybe—"

Meilin spun as Sakura was swallowed too!

"Oh, great. . ." Meilin sighed, and rested her hand on her hip. She closed one of her eyes and looked up, "I guess I'm alone with . . ." she trailed off and stared at the rumbling darkness, "I guess I'm alone again . . ." Meilin shook her head, "I've just gotta figure this out and then we can all go home happily, right?"

The plot hole rumbled.

"So. . . what do I need to make a plot hole go away?"

The plot hole rumbled and shrugged.

Meilin waved her hand and sank to the floor, "Ah, you're no help at all really. . ." she sighed and propped her chin in her hands. "What is a plot hole. . .?"

The plot hole rumbled.

. . . and then took a tendril of darkness and pointed at itself.

"Wiseass." Meilin muttered darkly and then squeaked as she was sucked into the darkness.

The plot hole rumbled and snickered to itself before it folded in on itself and swallowed itself.

* * *

_

* * *

_

"Whoops…" DrM bit her lip as the story ended abruptly, "Didn't mean to do that…"


End file.
